Lagrimas
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH AxL TERMINADA Aragorn y Legolas viven felices en su unión. Una sola pieza hace falta para completar su paraíso. MPREG, AU, ANGST No flamas, si no te gusta el slash, favor de no leerle. :D
1. La oración

**Título: Lágrimas**

**Autor: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com o Jun para acá la raza.**

**Pareja(s): Aragorn/Legolas**

**Clasificación: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, o si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, el hecho de que un elfo pueda concebir me llena de esperanza… snif… así que no te gusta el MPREG (Male pregnant) no le leas, snif… L**

**Resumen: Otra historia corta, una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una gentil pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST**

**Advertencia: Contiene ****SLASH es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. Demasiado "Cama con dosel" je je je**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal, que el elfito tenga miedo a perder sus formas, es varón después de todo. ;-)

Aragorn y Legolas ya tenían cinco años compartiendo una feliz unión, el reino de Gondor que al principio se había mostrado parco y algo reacio a aceptar tan extraña relación, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ver a la pareja real caminar por sus pasillos sin hacer comentario alguno, habían adoptado al elfo como uno mas de la comunidad, y era algo fácil, pues Legolas tenía un encanto y dulzura, que muchos dieron la razón al rey por elegir a tan hermoso y valiente compañero. 

Muchas obras se hicieron en esos cinco años en que Aragorn tuvo a Legolas a su lado, ya que como príncipe de Mirkwood sabía muy acerca de los deberes, de la política y cuestiones gubernamentales en un reino tan grande como lo era su adorado pueblo de Mirkwood. No osaba intervenir en cuestiones que sólo correspondían al rey, pero tampoco era indiferente a los problemas que por sus propios ojos veía en el reino.

Con alguna estación, casi siempre en el otoño, hacían torneos de arquería y él participaba, pero sólo como exponente, la gente se agolpaba en las gradas que el rey mandaba construir para ver la perfecta puntería del elfo, una vez tan sólo había osado el rey a retar a su consorte, Legolas con una sonrisa le dio el primer turno, sólo para devastar la primera flecha con la certera puntería del arquero rubio. Muchos vítores hubo para el rey y siempre grandes expresiones de asombro para el elfo. Los niños le aclamaban y salían a felicitarle con sus pequeños arcos y flechas sin punta de juguete.

Aragorn no podía ser más dichoso, algunas veces el placer de su compañía embelesaba a sus invitados y una que otra ocasión tuvo que contener sus celos a las miradas inoportunas, anhelantes y deseosas que contemplaban a su pareja. Pero fuera de eso, ninguna queja tenía por su amado, siempre listo, alegre, un buen compañero en las cazas, apoyo en los tratados con otros países, y no había que mencionar las noches tan candentes y apasionadas que disfrutaban los dos en la intimidad de su habitación.

Sólo faltaba un simple detalle para completar su felicidad. La llegada de un heredero. Había sido informado, antes de su unión con Legolas, mucho antes de que siquiera le conociera, que algunos elfos varones tenían la capacidad de concebir hijos, esto como resultado de las frecuentes guerras que hubo entre las razas en el pasado, casi extinguiendo a la raza élfica  en su totalidad. 

La naturaleza y los Valar habían sido bondadosos, otorgándoles una oración secreta, que sólo muy pocos conocían, que debía ser declamada en la mañana del día de la consumación en total soledad, bajo los rayos matinales de Anar y con profundo amor y respeto por los altísimos. No a cualquier elfo se le concedía este hecho, y muchos sufrieron desengaños al no terminar concibiendo mas que sueños, el elfo en cuestión debía pasar por tener un alma noble, generosa y valiente, capaz de amar profundamente a los demás así como debía de amar al fruto de su amor, al regalo de los altísimos.

Aragorn no sabía como hablar de esta materia con Legolas, que parecía evadirla, sabía que era un tema muy delicado, pues aun siendo un elfo, primero que todo era un varón, digno príncipe de la casa de Thranduil, y siendo así, sabía muy bien a lo que Legolas se enfrentaría al sufrir de desmayos, nauseas y todas esas molestias que acompañan al estado mas bello de cualquier ser viviente. Llegó a pensar que Legolas no deseaba procrear, tanto amaba a su elfo que no sabía como hablar con el respecto a tan delicado asunto

Aragorn soñaba con el día en que tuviera a su heredero en sus brazos, seguramente tan bello y perfecto como podía ser Legolas, un orgulloso guerrero y digno hijo de Gondor,  el siguiente eslabón que uniría a su pasado con el futuro. Y aunque siendo casi inmortal, y aun faltaba mucho para su deceso, el alma de un pequeño príncipe le llenaría de gozo el corazón. Ni siquiera cabía la posibilidad de que fuera hija, los celos le invadían una vez mas al imaginar la cantidad de pretendientes que tendría si heredara los rasgos de su padre élfico, no, él no permitiría que nadie tocara a su hija, no mientras él estuviera con vida, muy fuerte, temerario y valiente debía ser aquel que aspirara a tan sólo mirarla.

Esa misma noche, después de compartir el amor y deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, Aragorn trato de abordar el asunto. Legolas descansaba con sus ojos cerrados en los brazos del mortal, cubiertos por finas sábanas y cobertor azul marino, la cama con dosel les daba una sensación de seguridad, un confianza tal con uno al otro, y no hablar de los útiles que podían ser los postes en sus juegos pasionales.

Aragorn acariciaba el cabello rubio de Legolas con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda le envolvía la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.

- Legolas

- ¿Sí?

- Deseo hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto que me inquieta hace un tiempo. 

Por fin hablaba el mortal, hacia tiempo que Legolas le veía meditabundo y cabizbajo, no triste sino confundido, varias veces le preguntó su pesar pero el mortal se contentaba con sonreír y le decía que no era nada importante.

Legolas se separó un poco de su amado y le observó con impaciencia, esperaba que no fuera grave, alguna decisión radical, algo que le atormentara su amante corazón en las noches frías de invierno.

- Es tiempo de que tengamos un hijo.

Legolas le miro con sorpresa, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras después de tanto tiempo. No dijo nada y solamente le abrazó. Legolas escondía una sonrisa, su anhelo empezaba a florecer. Tenía miedo de todo lo que podía llegar a significar un embarazo, de los sufrimientos y comentarios que podía tener a su alrededor, aunque sabía que la recompensa a tan terribles momentos valdría la pena, teniendo el amor del rey por su lado, todo lo podía afrontar.

Descanso su hermosa cabeza en el pecho de Aragorn, jugando tímidamente con los vellos de su varonil pecho, veía como el abdomen subía y bajaba con el ritmo de la respiración de su amado, sintió como su cabello era acariciado por una mano grande y pesada.

- ¿Qué harías tú con un hijo? – preguntó Legolas con una sonrisa de encanto en la boca la cual Aragorn no pudo observar.

Tal vez el tono melodioso y feliz de Legolas hizo que sonará burlón a los oídos del mortal, sintió como si esas palabras fueran dichas con sarcasmo, como si cuestionaran su capacidad de ser padre, de educar a un hijo, de forjar un digno sucesor al trono. El enojo estalló en el centro del mortal. Tomó a Legolas por los hombros y le volteó hacia sí, con rudeza.

- ¿Acaso no crees que pueda educar a un hijo?

Legolas no espero nunca esa respuesta y menos el trato que estaba recibiendo, pálido, con los ojos abiertos y la boca interrogante, miraba como el carmesí se agolpaba en la cabeza de su esposo.

- Pero Aragorn, yo no …

- Recuerda… Legolas – dijo Aragorn mirándole fijamente – yo soy el rey, y soy capaz de muchas cosas, así como de educar a un hijo y no olvides… que tu estás aquí para eso…

La boca se cerró, los ojos apagaron su natural luz y trato de evitar su mirada. Aragorn le hizo a un lado dejándole caer sin cuidarse en su gran almohada del lado derecho.

- Mañana quiero que reces la oración – dijo Aragorn dándole la espalda al elfo ensombrecido - ¿entendido?

- …

- ¿Entendido?

- Sí… - respondió casi en un suspiro.

En tal situación Legolas no era capaz de hablar mas al rey, conocía bien al mortal, pues una vez enfadándose por algo personal era imposible de tratar. Además las palabras que había pronunciado le habían herido. Se volteó hacia la orilla de la cama, y como nunca, no pudo descansar, escuchó la respiración pausada de su esposo, extraño el fuerte brazo rodeándole, la mano en su cintura, la protección que le daba Aragorn siempre que dormían. Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido posible, y se dirigió al balcón. Su mirada estaba perdida en las estrellas, los guardias que hacían guardia nocturna, fueron sorprendidos por la silueta esbelta a mitad de la noche, reconocieron al príncipe consorte, solo, sin la presencia del rey a su lado.

Y aunque nadie se atrevió a reconocerlo, las facciones del príncipe les mostraban su tristeza.

La mañana llego placida y tranquila como siempre, el aire fresco entraba por el gran ventanal que daba al balcón, Aragorn sintió frío en su espalda desnuda, ya había pasado el alba y adivinaba que el desayuno estaría servido en el comedor. La noche no había sido buena para él, puesto que sus brazos se sintieron pesados, su cuerpo se estremeció de frío y crueles pesadillas asaltaron a su mente. No se atrevió a girarse o abrir los ojos, pero su brazo cayó detrás de él, tratando de buscar a su amante, nada encontró, así que giro sobre si mismo para hallarse en una cama vacía, sin el perfecto cuerpo de su amor a su lado. Legolas no había dormido con él, o ya hacía bastante tiempo que se había despertado.

Siempre era igual, pero pese a que Legolas acostumbraba a dormir menos y despertaba con los primeros rayos de Anar, nunca se separaba de sus brazos, descansaba en ellos contemplando la tranquilidad de su cónyuge. Cuando Aragorn despertaba, Legolas estaba allí, acurrucado en sus brazos o encima de su pecho, ensimismado con una sonrisa dándole los buenos días y el beso más tierno que podía encontrar a tan tempranas horas.

Pero hoy no era lo mismo, y un vacío le llenó el corazón, por primera vez en sus felices cinco años, no estaba allí el elfo para besarle, no sintió su cálido cuerpo frotarse suavemente contra el suyo durante las frías mañanas de ese invierno, no escuchaba su melodiosa voz ni contemplaba los labios suaves y rosados mientras le hablaba antes de besarle. Y a pesar de que habían sido sólo unos minutos desde que despertó, ya le extrañaba. 

Algo dulce, con aroma a naranja le devolvió los sentidos, detrás de él, en su mesa de noche el desayuno estaba servido. El jugo aun fresco, mantequilla, crema, pan, queso. Pero no había rastros del elfo. No tenía apetito. No podría probar bocado alguno sin antes hablar con él, necesitaba verle y besarle, estrecharle entre sus brazos antes de pedir perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿De que? Recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvo la noche anterior, y las palabras le llegaron a la mente para encender el fuego extinguido de su corazón. "¿_Qué harías tu con un hijo?" Mordió su labio inferior, tomó la bata azul marino y se envolvió en ella antes de ir a refrescarse un poco. El agua estaba helada y el contacto con el líquido le ayudo a aclarar sus pensamientos. _

Seguramente Legolas no quería un hijo. Y es que deformar el cuerpo tan perfecto de su compañero seguramente sería una experiencia traumatizante para el elfo. Tal vez no quería ese hijo desde el principio, pero era una "ley" que se tenía que cumplir, un heredero para Gondor cuando él dejara estas tierras para siempre.

Aragorn cambió sus ropas y se dirigió al comedor donde esperaba aun se encontrara su esposo. Nadie, tan solo la servidumbre limpiando los pisos mientras que otras llevaban y traían las sábanas para hacer los cambios. El gran salón comedor vació.

¿Dónde estaba Legolas? No, no podía… ¡Era absurdo! Por instinto se dirigió a los jardines, donde Legolas se retiraba cuando deseaba descansar del bullicio del palacio sin tener que salir de él. Solamente los jardineros, dando una sonrisa y un saludo a su majestad que se presentaba ante ellos. No quiso preguntar, no se atrevía, muy pocas veces les miraban separados y en ese momento no deseaba iniciar rumores.

Tal vez en las cocinas supervisando alguna comida de origen élfico para agradarle mas a su esposo, tal vez en los juzgados enterándose de las sentencias de los criminales, buscando inocentes como siempre hacía, para abogar por ellos ante el rey. Tal vez entre la comunidad supervisando las obras, antes de sugerir algunos cambios a su cónyuge. En todas estas partes le buscó y la gente le saludaba, él respondía con una sonrisa pero no preguntaba.

Marchaba a pie, como acostumbraba  a hacer Legolas para no intimidar a los habitantes de Minas Tirith. Regresó a palacio sin tener noticia de su amado, los guardias que salían de su turno, le contemplaron para mirar la tristeza del rey. La pareja real no era feliz en ese momento y les preocupó.

A mediodía se dirigió a los establos, cansado de deambular por todo el pueblo, decidió tomar un caballo junto con sus escoltas. Ya era tarde y la desesperación le carcomía el corazón. Después de saludar al jefe de establos y tomar la rienda de su caballo, preguntó al señor de edad.

- ¿Ha requerido sus servicios el príncipe el día de hoy?

El hombre de cabellos canas y barba aun oscura se sorprendió por la pregunta, creyó que el rey estaría enterado de que el príncipe consorte había salido desde temprano, sin escolta y con más armas que su arco, flechas y dagas. Creyó que iría de caza con el rey quien se le uniría mas tarde.

- Pero mi señor, yo creí que usted estaría con él a estas horas.

- ¿Eso te ha dicho él?

El hombre titubeó, se había dejado llevar por sus suposiciones.

- No mi señor, solamente que le vi armado, así que pensé que se uniría a la cacería mas tarde con usted, yo… así le creí.

Legolas no le había mencionado nada de cacería para ese día. El mismo la detestaba a menos de que fueran orcos forajidos y criaturas amenazantes. A eso le llamaban su "cacería". Nunca contra inocentes y primitivos animales que sólo buscaban sobrevivir en su hábitat usurpado por el hombre. 

Aragorn frunció el ceño, el viejo hizo una reverencia respetuosa, el rey agitó su cabeza.

- ¿Dijo a donde iría?

- No me atreví a preguntarle, su majestad.

Mas preguntas estallaron en la cabeza de Aragorn, ¿Como iba dispuesto? ¿Qué vestía? ¿Parecía enojado, triste, indiferente? ¿Llevaba alimento, mantas, algo que le indicara que no regresaría en algún tiempo? ¿Solo?

Montó a Hasufel y recorrió nuevamente los caminos de su reino sin compañía alguna, indiferente ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus súbditos, con el rostro tranquilo a pesar de la pena que le embargaba. Aun se alejó un poco mas de su reino, por los caminos colindantes y ninguna silueta pudo divisar.

Eran las seis de la tarde y no había rastros de Legolas, el príncipe consorte desaparecido, era la noticia que flotaba en murmullos por el reino de los hombres. Y Aragorn no hablaba, llamaba cada media hora a su capitán de guardias para obtener noticias frescas, inspeccionaba los jardines, deambulaba por el palacio tratando de calmar a su corazón. Tratando de buscar una razón válida para que Legolas le haya abandonado. ¿Tanto era la repulsión que le tenía al embarazo? ¿Acaso nunca compartió ese sueño bendito? ¡Pero por los Valar que le extrañaba!

Era demasiado el tiempo, todo el día fuera, sin rastro de él, ningún mensaje, o seña de su amado elfo. ¿Por qué le dejaba? ¿Por que no hablaban al respecto? ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo que le impidiera regresar? ¿Si estuviera herido, en alguna pelea? ¿Si estuviera…? ¡No!

Miró de nuevo el reloj que caminaba demasiado despacio, las ocho en punto, en los grandes ventanales del salón real, la noche les envolvía, un cielo estrellado, el viento sereno y fresco comenzaba a soplar. ¿De nuevo dormiría solo en su cama? ¿No abrazaría a Legolas esa noche al dormir? ¿Le había abandonado?

Desesperación.

Estuvo a punto de alzar la voz para llamar a su capitán de guardias, cuando escuchó el murmullo en los salones cercanos al trono, saludos, admiraciones y respiros. Aragorn llegó hasta las grandes puertas de oscuro caoba y abriéndolas de par en par contemplo lo que tanto anhelaba. Legolas.

Legolas rodeado de algunos guardias, de la servidumbre que le atendía, de los súbditos que se retiraban. Legolas con el cabello revuelto por el viento, con la ropa empolvada, el carcaj semi vacío y el arco en la mano. Legolas que le miraba con la luz de Isilme en sus ojos cerúleos. Con las mejillas encendidas, con los labios entre cerrados, con los puños apretados, con la mirada fija en él diciéndole mil frases ininteligibles.

Todos miraron al rey, y esperaban ver su reacción.

Aragorn entrecerró los ojos para fijar su vista en su esposo, sus pies le pesaban por mucho que deseaba correr a sus brazos y tomarle para no dejarle ir nunca más. Sus manos cayeron a sus costados al dejar cerrarse las puertas detrás de él. Su mirada fija. El ceño fruncido.

Legolas hizo un movimiento de cabeza y saludó al rey con cortesía mas la sonrisa no asomaba en su  rostro.

- Buenas noches, mi señor y rey.

Antes que el rey pusiera dar un paso, el elfo se despidió y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, después de ordenar en un murmullo que le prepararan el baño. El rey le vio subir las escaleras con el trote ligero natural en su raza. Nunca bajo su cabeza hasta que le perdió de vista al dar vuelta en el tercer piso del lado derecho donde tenían sus habitaciones. Aragorn volvió al salón del trono para meditar. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

Legolas salió del baño peinando su cabella dorada con sutileza, envuelto en su bata de noche, sentía que el cuerpo volvía a respirar, sus brazos seguían tan ágiles como siempre, su vista tan certera, su paso seguro y ligero. La comunión con la naturaleza le ayudo a liberar sus tensiones, a examinar sus senderos recorridos y a buscar nuevas rutas para su futuro.

Aragorn irrumpió en la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, la servidumbre le seguía con baldes de agua caliente, toallas, perfumes y esencias para la tina. El rey disfrutaría de un largo y relajante baño.

El príncipe salió al balcón nuevamente y le dio la libertad al rey de prepararse, la luna brillaba ya muy cerca de él, y suspiro con agradecimiento por dejarse contemplar nuevamente.

Habían pasado dos horas y media desde su llegada y el rey aun no terminaba su tiempo a solas. Legolas se dirigió a la cama, se enfundo en ella y dejando el ventanal abierto, refrescaba su mirada húmeda con el aire de invierno.

Aragorn salió del baño, sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, vio el portal abierto y no tardo en cerrarle. Legolas suspiro en silencio.

El rey se secó el cabello frente al espejo, observó su barba, sus dientes y ojos en perfectas condiciones. Entró minutos después en la cama sólo con la ropa interior como acostumbraba. De su lado apago la lámpara que le iluminaba. Quedaron a oscuras.

El calor del cuerpo desnudo de Legolas a su lado le reconfortó, pero no olvido ningún momento la preocupación que le hizo pasar todo el día.

- ¿Podrías decirme donde estuviste todo el día de hoy? – preguntó el rey tratando de sonar tranquilo.

- Salí a cabalgar – respondió Legolas perdiendo entre las luces mortecinas del ventanal a su derecha.

- ¿Sin escolta?

- Deseaba estar solo.

- Nunca… vuelvas… a hacerlo… no, sin mi permiso.

- ¿Necesito tu permiso?

- ¡Legolas!

No respondió el elfo, cerró sus ojos tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en la tranquilidad del bosque cercano donde se perdió todo ese tiempo. El ruido de las ramas frotándose al ritmo del viento, las hojas cayendo a su alrededor rodeándole de dorados y cafés exquisitos. Los capullos cerrados, las bellotas caídas, el crujir de sus pisadas ligeras sobre el paso del tiempo, su cabello danzando con el viento, sus lágrimas cayendo…

Un suspiro nada más, una triste sonrisa y abrió los ojos nuevamente. Aragorn estaba encima de él observándole pensativo. Sus brazos le suspendían sobre su pecho, su mirada se perdía en sus labios rosáceos. Un beso dulce, suave, tierno, amante, hambriento, desbordante y por último demandante por saborear la exquisitez de su carne rojiza.

Le estrechó entre su pecho y Legolas se perdió entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo, con el corazón encogido y con la pena en el alma, tanto le amaba, pero no le entendía. "_Y no olvides… que tu estás aquí para eso…"_

¡Cuanto le había extrañado!, se sintió morir en vida toda la mañana, creyó ser abandonado por la tarde, y que su cuerpo estará sin vida la próxima vez que le viera por la noche.

¡Por los Valar mismos! Cuan dulce era su boca, cuan suave era su cálida piel. Ese perfume natural que envolvía a Legolas le embriaga los sentidos.

Aire. Respiro profundamente sin dejarle de abrazar. Legolas llenaba sus pulmones mientras alzaba un poco su cabeza por encima del hombro de su esposo. Su cuerpo velludo producía sensaciones divinas en el cuerpo de Legolas, las piernas envueltas con las suyas se friccionaron suavemente al acoplarse un cuerpo encima del otro. Que peso tan más sofocante, como el mismo de un amante en la noche más febril de su luna de miel.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto… mi amor…

¡Que sensación de alegría experimento su corazón! ¡Qué refrescante era saberse amado por quien uno ama!

- Por que sin ti… mi reino no vería la luz de una _nueva esperanza_. – agregó el rey 

¡Oh, Cruel decepción! Mientras le subían al cielo, su infierno se abrió mucho más para tragarle y envolverle en sus fieras llamas. Una vez mas, sólo era un medio para llegar a un fin.

Más besos, más caricias, la boca del rey en el cuello del príncipe, en su frente y en sus labios nuevamente. Las manos ásperas recorriendo sus caderas, y subiendo lentamente hasta envolverle entre sus brazos nuevamente. Deseo.

Y empezó el leve jugueteo preliminar, las caricias anhelantes, los besos hambrientos en que la lengua del rey recorría cada rincón de la deliciosa boca del príncipe. El jadeo de Aragorn mientras saboreaba los capullos de Legolas y se complacía a si mismo. Legolas cerró los ojos y trato de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le empezaban a inundar. Para eso había orado en la mañana, bajo la luz de Anar.

Aragorn, no desfallecía, escuchó el gemido de placer de la boca de su esposo al absorber la primera esencia de su masculinidad. Cuan perfecto eran los músculos de las piernas del elfo, los brazos marcados por el ejercicio, el abdomen plano, el pecho pleno y firme… Los ojos cerrados y el semblante triste.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el rey enfadado al no ver la satisfacción que esperaba.

Legolas despertó de su sueño viviente. Los ojos se enfocaron en su cónyuge con la mirada cristalina que se empezaba a crear en ellos.

- ¿Sí…? – respondió Legolas

- ¿No quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Aragorn por primera vez en todo su tiempo de unión.

- Yo… sí, mi señor…

Aragorn frunció el ceño, ese día lo había hecho tantas veces como nunca en su vida. Contemplo su mirada una vez mas y vio la tristeza que Legolas trataba de esconder cuando hacia el esfuerzo por sonreír. Triste sonrisa.

- ¡Mentiras! – exclamó el rey al encontrar la verdad apartándose del elfo

- Aragorn, yo en verdad deseo… - dijo Legolas tratando de aferrarse al abrazo de su amado.

- ¡Mientes! Lo veo en tu rostro… Tú no quieres estar conmigo…

- Eso no es verdad, Aragorn, bien sabes que te amo.

- ¡Pues no lo estás demostrando!

- Perdóname, yo he tenido un día difícil, pero…

- ¿Y piensas que yo no me he preocupado  por ti? ¿Qué ganas con hacerme sufrir, Legolas? ¡Estuve todo el día buscándote como un idiota! – exclamó el rey elevando su voz cada vez mas.

- ¡Aragorn! Soy un guerrero probado en batalla, no debes de temer por mi, - respondió Legolas con fuerza en su voz imperiosa. 

No deseaba contemplaciones de ninguna especie, era un elfo orgulloso, digno de su raza, nadie podía calificarle de débil e indefenso sin sentir el filo de su daga en su cuello.

- Pues si bien sabes cuidarte, creo que estarás mejor sin mí…

- ¿Qué dices?

Aragorn salió de la cama y tomó su bata, una habitación se hallaba dispuesta al otro lado de la real. Nunca ni aun en su enfermedad Aragorn había querido separarse demasiado de su príncipe, así que tenían una habitación extra para que él, en su calidad de semi mortal, pudiera reponerse con facilidad.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Aragorn!

- ¡Duerme en paz!

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y Legolas se halló solo en la oscuridad de su cama con dosel.

- Aragorn… - susurró Legolas.

Posó su mano sobre su vientre, y temía lo peor. No podía remediar nada ahora, no con el temperamento de Aragorn hirviendo, mañana por la mañana todo estaría mejor, tardaría un poco, pero al final el amor que se tenían les uniría de nuevo. Pero esta noche, tendría que pasarle solo.

Tomó la almohada aun cálida de su compañero, le abrazo y quedo dormido en el sueño élfico, con la mirada vacía y perdida en la puerta que albergaba a su esposo.

Habían pasado tres horas desde su separación, y un escalofrío sacó a Legolas de su sueño. Algo le molestaba en su vientre, no, no podía ser. Trato de dormir un poco más. Una hora después el dolor se hizo mas intenso, y trato de soportarlo. Un poco más fuerte treinta minutos después. El cuerpo le hervía por dentro y él tenía la culpa. El sudor inundo su rostro, y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle por el dolor. Se aferró a la almohada poniéndola entre sus piernas y brazos, rodeándole como si se tratara de protegerse. Tenía frío y ni todas las mantas que poseía en su lecho lograban abrigarle a pesar de hervir en vida.

No, no iba a gritar, no iba a llamarle, no quería darle mas excusas, no quería hacerle enfadar, tal vez le podría soportar si se esforzaba un poco, si se concentraba en algo bello, sublime, algo dulce y tranquilo… El sueño de su hijo en la cuna, con los ojos cerrados, los labios pequeños y carnosos, las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas y la inocencia resplandeciendo en él.

Pero no, no podía tenerle, nunca le tendría. No ahora que…

¡Ah! El dolor de nuevo, mucho mas agudo, el frío mas terrible y la soledad absoluta. El silencio del palacio, la respiración de su esposo en la otra habitación.

- Aragorn… - llamó con temor.

No hubo respuesta y el sonido seguía igual, todos dormidos, ignorantes de un joven príncipe elfo que sufría el castigo merecido por no hacer lo debido, por no aprovechar la oportunidad que se le otorgó cuando rezó la oración. Un elfo que mordía la almohada para no gritar, que apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión, que cerraba sus ojos para contener las lágrimas... ¡Demasiado dolor! El cuerpo llameante, los ojos encendidos, la mirada perdida tratando de enfocar en algún objeto que le permitiera concentrarse.

- Aragorn… - volvió a llamar

Todo en silencio. El viento soplaba afuera y podía ver las sombras de los árboles danzando reflejadas en la luna frente a él.

- ¡Aragorn! – gritó un poco mas fuerte

Estaba seguro que le debería oír, sus años como montaraz le tenían acostumbrado el oído al más leve murmullo. De nuevo el silencio total, pero la respiración ya no era pausada. Aragorn debió haberlo escuchado y despertó.

- Aragorn… por favor…

Unos segundos después se oyó contestar.

- ¿Qué deseas Legolas? ¡Duérmete ya! ¡Déjame descansar! – exclamó enojado

- Aragorn… ven… por favor… - dijo Legolas con la voz quebrada.

- ¡Mañana hablaremos! Es muy tarde… ¡Ya duérmete! – contestó con enfado el rey

Legolas no contestó, trataba de no gritar, temía que si decía algo más su boca le traicionaría y el grito estruendoso que estaba en su pecho saldría huyendo inevitablemente. 

Aragorn estaba atento, esperando que Legolas se durmiera y le dejara descansar, la frustración al no lograr su objetivo le habían puesto de mal humor, el no dormir le estaba poniendo peor.

- ¡Aaaag! – se escuchó un grito apagado. Eso no era una súplica.

El rey se levanto de su cama con rapidez, y sin pensar en nada mas, ni en su seguridad, entró a la habitación contigua.

Legolas estaba aferrado aun a la almohada, pero con las mantas cubriéndole por entero solo se veía un bulto sobre la cama que no alcanzaba a identificar el rey.

- ¿Legolas? – preguntó el rey temeroso de una trampa.

- Aragorn… - dijo una voz temblorosa debajo de las mantas.

Aragorn se acercó, retiro las mantas y encontró a su esposo bañado en sudor, con lágrimas corriendo por todo su bello rostro, con los parpados cerrados y el ceño fruncido de agonía.

- ¡No, no!… tengo frío…

- ¡Legolas!

- Aragorn…

El elfo abrió sus bellos ojos llorosos, titiritando se acercó a su esposo en busca de abrigo, Aragorn le recibió en su regazo y le encontró sumamente caliente, sintió las manos aferrándose a su bata y apretándole con fuerza. Retiro los mechones de cabello dorado que se pegaban con sudor a las sienes de su amor.

- ¡Por Eru! Legolas ¿estás herido?

- No… no estoy herido…

Aragorn le abrazó, no entendía lo que sucedía, los elfos no se enferman, pero Legolas parecía que así estaba.

- ¡Aaaaag!

- Legolas… por favor, dime que te pasa… - preguntó Aragorn muy preocupado.

- Me duele… tengo frío.

- ¿Qué te duele? ¡Llamaré al curador! – exclamó el rey tratando de ponerse en pie.

- No... no… nada puede hacer…

Aragorn volvió a su lugar para abrigar a su esposo como cuando le encontró, pero esta vez el entró en la cama también. Le apretó con fuerza y le apoyo contra su pecho.

- Mi amor, no me asustes, Legolas, ¡Dime que te pasa!

Las lágrimas querían salir de Aragorn también, su elfo estaba demasiado caliente, su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos y las gotas de rocío caían en su pecho en gran cantidad.

- Aragorn…

- Mi amor... dime, ¿Que tienes? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enfermo? Por Elbereth, que no sea un hechizo... que no sea una poción… yo…

Aragorn temió por un momento que Legolas hubiera atentado con su vida por la discusión que tuvieron hacia unos momentos, tal vez fue muy duro con él, tal vez debió ser más paciente y escucharlo, tal vez…

Legolas se apretó mas, el rey sintió como juntaba sus rodillas y se encogía en sí mismo olvidándose de su presencia. Un grito sofocante a la vez que cruel salió de la boca de su amado.

- Legolas… mi amor… 

Las lágrimas también caían a gran cantidad de los ojos del rey, le afianzaba a su abrazo como si no quisiera perderle.

- Regreso en un momento, amor, debo ir por ayuda… - dijo besando su frente húmeda.

- ¡No! Nada pueden hacer… ¡Quédate conmigo!

- Pero tu… yo solo no puedo…Legolas… no sé lo que te sucede… y sigues temblando y…

Un nuevo grito muerto al salir de los labios del elfo. El dolor era insoportable y a pesar de encontrar su cuerpo ardiendo a su tacto, el frío le calaba en los huesos, la cabeza parecía mas pesada, la visión nublada aun en la oscuridad.

- Es un castigo…un castigo de los altísimos… 

- No, mi amor, no quiero que te castigues… Nunca te obligare a tener hijos si tu… si tu no los quieres…

- Aragorn…

- Perdóname mi amor, yo te amo tanto… - dijo el rey entre profundos sollozos – tanto… que mi felicidad sería completa si me honraras con un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor... pero si no lo deseas, no lo quiero a cambio de tu muerte… yo no lo resistiría…

- Aragorn…esto no…

- Legolas… por favor… - interrumpió Aragorn para besarle en los labios febriles y resecos. Tal sensación partió el corazón del rey.

- Yo deseo un hijo… un hijo tuyo sería la mayor bendición…

Legolas cerró los ojos, el dolor era uniforme pero altamente mortal, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, ya no podía respirar bien, sus manos ya no apretaban las ropas del rey, sus piernas ya no estaban tensas.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Despierta! ¡No me dejes! No me puedes dejar… te amo tanto que moriría contigo aquí mismo…

No pudo contestar Legolas, las lágrimas le estaban ahogando y el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar. Reunió todas la fuerza que le quedaba para hablar, pero lo hacía en un susurro, tranquilo y pausado.

- Aragorn… escucha…

- No hables mi amor, descansa, por favor…

- No… yo deseo hablar…Yo… yo recé la oración esta mañana…

- ¡Mi amor!

- Yo en verdad quiero complacerte y unirme más a ti por el lazo de nuestro fruto… Es lo que mas deseo…

- Legolas… yo…

- Pero no sabía como afrontar tu posición de desear un hijo sólo para la gloria de Gondor, sólo para asegurar tu descendencia y no por el hecho de que fuera la representación de nuestro amor…

- …

- Recé a los altísimos y ahora ellos me castigan por no habernos unido y dar gracias a su bendición…a la bendición de que pueda yo procrear… pero tú me dijiste que yo estaba aquí para eso… ¡Sólo para tener hijos!

Los sollozos se escucharon en la oscura habitación.

- ¿Entonces sólo soy un instrumento para tus fines? – preguntó Legolas con pena en el corazón, con dolor en su pecho y ahogando sus lágrimas con sus suspiros.

- Nunca, nunca mi amor… Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y sería el más bondadoso padre y el más amante esposo.

- Aragorn…

- Pero tú dudaste de mi capacidad como padre, lo pusiste en tela de juicio y eso enfadó a mi corazón.

- No, mi amor… yo no dude… sólo deseaba escuchar tus sueños al ser padre… -dijo el elfo interrumpiéndose – por eso me preguntaba… ¿Qué harías tu con un hijo?

Aragorn vio la verdad en los ojos de su esposo, la pregunta no era una burla, sino el inicio para dar rienda suelta a sus sueños como padre, a los juegos que compartirían, a las letras que enseñaría, los besos y abrazos que tendrían, a sus risas, sus llantos, sus penas y alegrías… sus primeros pasos…sus regaños, sus correrías, enseñarle a montar, a vivir…

- ¡Legolas!

El rey abrazó a su esposo que ya no respondía.

- ¡Legolas! Mi amor... por favor... por favor... ¡Altísimos dioses! – exclamó Aragorn dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado del ventanal - Por favor…él es mi amante, mi dueño, y señor, por favor, no alejes de mi la luz, no me quites mi vida, mi felicidad… por favor, el deseo de unirnos ahora mas que nunca es fuerte…¡Grandes y altísimo señores! No me arrebates a mi príncipe, no ciegues mis ojos, no me prohíbas su voz, no quemes mis manos por no acariciarle… ¡Por favor! Que es todo lo que tengo y lo amo con tal fervor, solamente eso te pido… ¡Sálvale!

La mañana llegó tardía, con los ojos hinchados, el cuerpo caliente por las mantas y los brazos pesados por el cuerpo que tanto apretó, el rey despertó al nuevo día. Aun sentía su pecho suspirar y gemir de vez en cuando, encima de él, un cuerpo esbelto envuelto en mantas reposaba con los ojos cerrados.

-  ¡Legolas!

Le tocó y ya no estaba ardiendo como en la noche, estaba fresco, el cuerpo inerte, con la almohada aun entre sus brazos flácidos. Con el cabello envolviéndole el rostro.

Le tomó por los hombros, le subió hasta su altura y contempló la palidez en su rostro.

- Legolas, por favor, ¡no!

Le apretó, mucho y fuerte, casi triturando sus costillas.

- ¡Aaay! ¡Me aprietas humano! – se quejó un elfo somnoliento

Esas palabras le devolvieron el alma al corazón. Sus lágrimas tristes se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Mi amor! ¿Estás vivo?

- Si, ¿Qué alegría, no? – respondió Legolas

- ¡Oh! Mi elfo sarcástico ha vuelto.

- Si quieres me regreso… - respondió el elfo con una sonrisa, la luz en sus ojos brillaba nuevamente aunque la palidez le contrastaba mucho.

- ¡No! Nunca, tú te quedas aquí...

Legolas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le rodeo el cuello, Aragorn cambió de posición y le dejo descansar en la cama, liberándole de las mantas que al parecer y a juzgar por el humor del elfo ya no necesitaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó el rey enjugándose las lágrimas para que no cayeran encima de su príncipe.

Legolas levantó una mano y alejo las cristalinas gotas de la mejilla barbuda del rey, la sonrisa estaba en su rostro, mientras contemplaba la visible muestra de que le amaba hecha cristal.

- Si mi amor…

- ¡Ah! -  suspiró el rey aliviado.

Legolas humedeció sus labios resecos invitando al rey a besarlos.

El beso no se hizo esperar, pero el rey no pudo evitar llorar, no pudo evitar romper el beso para agradecer a los altísimos el milagro concedido, el dolor de perderle le hubieran hecho morir siendo elfo o no. Abrazó a su príncipe mientras elevaba su gratitud a los más grandes poderes que le habían escuchado. Legolas devolvió el abrazo y agradeció también en silencio la gracia concedida al estar de nuevo en brazos de su único amor. Lo demás no importaba ahora, tal vez el amor entre ellos sería lo suficiente para seguir por el mundo sin la bendición de una familia, pero anhelaban tanto esto, que sus plegarias se fundieron en una misma, llegando a los Valar en forma de Gracias benditas.

Legolas y Aragorn lloraron uno abrazado en el otro, en su cama con dosel que había sido testigo de innumerables muestras de amor entre ellos dos. Sus cuerpos se agitaban, se unían al mismo compás, la felicidad era tanta, y podían jurar que nunca más discutirían sin darse la oportunidad de explicarse el uno al otro. "Su felicidad", casi le podían tocar, si fueran mas dichosos, el cielo mismo se estremecería.

Un sueño quedaba en sus corazones. Pero… los sueños se pueden volver realidad.

TBC?..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Sintomas

**Título: Lágrimas**

**Autor: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com o Jun para acá la raza.**

**Pareja(s): Aragorn/Legolas**

**Clasificación: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Male pregnant) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… **

**Resumen: Otra historia corta, una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una gentil pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST**

**Advertencia: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal, que el elfito tenga miedo a perder sus formas, es varón después de todo. ;-)

La mañana habían pasado rápida ante el tumulto de caricias que desbordaban el uno en el otro, los besos habían sido ardientes llenos de un deseo irrefrenable, la súbita conciencia de que podía perder a su amado príncipe hicieron de Aragorn el mejor amante en esa y muchas ocasiones. Disfrutaba el encanto del tacto de la cremosa piel del elfo, del cuerpo sin falla alguna y la total entrega de su ser sin restricciones, la sensación de ser uno solo se prolongo tanto como sus cuerpos lo reclamaban, uno en el otro se sentían completos y llenos de alegría al saberse que su mundo volvía  girar con normalidad pero ahora con mas fuerza y potencia que nunca, Legolas se sintió amado y bendecido al tener a su lado al hombre mas cariñoso y amante que pudiera desear, así era su paraíso.

Mientras Aragorn daba gracias una y otra vez por el milagro bendito que le otorgaron los altísimos al dejarle conservar la vida a su amor. La perdida de la oportunidad de concebir había pasado, pero nada importaba ya, mas que el saberse unidos para siempre. Los cabellos rubios y largos de Legolas ondulaban frente a él mientras su mano nervuda se deslizaba delineando la espalda arqueada del inmortal, los gemidos de éxtasis no tardaron mucho en inundar la habitación.

Era una melodía afrodisíaca que le incitaba una y otra vez a adentrarse en lo más profundo del alma del inmortal, a tocar ese punto de dulzura y placer que el mismo había percibido tantas veces. Y la vista le regocijaba el corazón, Legolas fruncía un poco el ceño antes de dejar escapar el gemido, quiso besarle cuando tuvo oportunidad de verle con más claridad, le tomó del cabello jalándole con sutileza hasta tenerlo de espaldas junto a él.

- Nunca mas te quiero perder, te quiero siempre así a mi lado.

- Aragorn… yo siempre estaré para ti… seré para ti…

Una exclamación mas y después sus labios se unían para romperse con el salvajismo de lo sexual. Aragorn le rodeo la cintura sosteniéndole mientras con la otra mano le ofrecía el placer y desahogo que él mismo disfrutaba. Uno tras otro los movimientos fueron más bruscos, más rápidos y violentos, la respiración agitada, el sudor invadiendo el pecho del mortal y la espalda del elfo, los cabellos inundados y desarreglados.

Por fin, Legolas libero su ser y segundos después sintió como Aragorn le inundaba con su semilla al momento de exhalar su nombre. Lentamente y con cuidado se separaron uno del oro para caer y reunirse en un suave abrazo. 

La hora del almuerzo y aun seguían uno en los brazos del otro. Aragorn descansaba su cabeza en el perfecto pecho de Legolas que le acariciaba con esmero. Un fresco aroma entró por el portal que daba hacia el balcón, y no recordaba haberle dejado abierto. Rosas. Fresco aroma a rosas mezclado con esencia de cereza. Demasiado dulce y embriagador, pero le agrado, le hizo caer de nuevo en el descanso de los inmortales, sus ojos vacantes disminuyeron su fulgor y su sonrisa apareció con sutileza.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes, ha sido sólo que… perdí el pie al caminar.

Aragorn frunció el ceño y miro a Legolas con expectación. Nada había mas extraño que un elfo tropezando con una raíz de un árbol. Inverosímil. Siguieron su camino, las inspecciones al nuevo puente sobre un corto pero ancho río siguieron por parte del rey y su consorte. El constructor explicaba los detalles de los cimientos, las columnas erigidas y lo seguro del camino hasta el otro lado. Una gentil y blanca mano estrecho un poco su  hombro.

- Aragorn

- ¿Qué sucede?

El rey, miró hacia donde su consorte le indicaba con un simple gesto, la línea de jinetes que se acercaban a ellos, el grupo que formaban podía llegar a treinta mientras ellos no eran mas que diez hombres, y no contando que dos de ellos eran hombres de trabajo no de guerra. Aragorn ostento su espada al ver relucir el sol en la de los recién llegados, terribles criaturas errabundas que buscaban obtener algún beneficio en la captura de rey y su consorte, o si no era posible, el robo de las valiosas aunque escasas joyas que ostentaba el rey en su pecho y manos.

Legolas sin pensarlo dos veces tendió el arco y espero la primera señal de ataque, al escuchar el rugir, el tronar de gargantas disparo sus flechas y una a una termino con la vida de cinco criaturas que cayeron para destrozarse en las patas de los animales que les llevaban. 

Una vez cerca el combate frente a frente no se hizo esperar, Aragorn blandió su espada y lanzó sus puños como hacia ya años, sentía vivir de nuevo, el sudor en su rostro y las manchas de sangre en sus nobles ropas, un raspón, un golpe y no le importaba atravesar con su espada hasta no ver la punta sobre salir del otro lado. 

Las gargantas cortadas por el filo de las dagas de Legolas le causaban repugnancia y tristeza, ¿Cómo era posible que el odio entre pueblos aun subsistiera? Pero estas criaturas no parecían entender el lenguaje mortal ni élfico, no entendían razones cuando trato de dirigirles la palabra. Mientras uno se acercaba por atrás aun le quedaba tiempo de despachar al otro mundo al que tenía enfrente, y todavía, quedaba tiempo para examinar a su esposo que parecía luchar él solo contra el mundo. No podía comprender el gusto de la humanidad por los enfrentamientos y la batalla. Eran un caso perdido.

Los seis guardias de palacio restantes se defendían bastante bien a pesar de que en un principio intentaban proteger a la pareja real de los ataques inminentes, dos cabezas rubias y cuatro castañas, rotaban sus espadas y emitían gritos de triunfo cada vez que una de las criaturas caía.

Al terminar Aragorn llevaba un herida corta pero profunda en su brazo, con los cabellos pegados a las sienes por el sudor, con la túnica que una vez fue azul, manchada de sangre y barro, los dos constructores eran atendidos por tres guardias que inspeccionaron las leves pero cuantiosas heridas que portaba, todos a salvo, con ligeras muestras y tintes de la lucha recién acaecida. 

Legolas inspeccionaba el lugar, y a pesar de que contaba con infinidad de flechas para su disposición en el palacio, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recuperar las que aun servían. Una antigua costumbre, tal vez.

Un joven de cabellos blondos y revueltos se le acercó al rey para atenderle, Aragorn no le tomó importancia, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia y fue a examinar a su esposo quien miraba su muñeca como si algo le preocupase

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Aragorn consternado.

- Sí, inspeccionaba  mi manga, pues al parecer perdió un hilo al atorarse con la coraza de aquella criatura.

- ¡Cielos, es preocupante!, será mejor ir a ver a un sastre.

Legolas sonrió  a punto de contestarle pero volvió su mirada para encontrar el brazo de su amado, sangraba lentamente por la herida recibida.

- ¡Pero eres tu quien necesita atención!

Legolas tomó el brazo reluctante del rey, desgarro la ya rota manga de la túnica y observó la herida, era un poco profunda aunque no parecía nada grave, sólo rogaba no se le infectara o trajera consigo alguna clase de ponzoña. Aragorn se sintió complacido al sentir la suave piel de las manos de su esposo en la suya, observar su rostro ligeramente fruncido, su labio inferior mordido y su vista cayendo en su extremidad. Le atrajo por la cintura y le robo un beso.

- ¡Aragorn!

- Lo siento, no pude resistirlo… - respondió el mortal con una pícara sonrisa.

Legolas agitó su cabeza, destrozo la manga de su camisa deshilada y fue a empaparla en el río para atender la herida. El rey no le dejaba de apreciar. La esbelta pero atlética figura de su elfo de espaldas era una de las cosas que mas admiraba al marcharse de su lado, de rodillas en la orilla del río la vista era totalmente placentera, los muslos definidos de Legolas eran un manjar exquisito y el movimiento que hacía un poco adelante para alcanzar el agua mas clara, un poco detrás para exprimirle un poco, le hicieron sonrojar. Seguramente al llegar a sus habitaciones reales le recompensaría por el trato regio que le ofrecía.

- ¿Se encuentra bien su majestad? – preguntó una voz tímida pero varonil.

Aragorn volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con el joven rubio de escasos veinte años ¿de nombre?... Daguel, recién incorporado a las filas de sus guardias reales personales. Aragorn tenía por costumbre enterarse y familiarizarse un poco con sus guardias sean de palacio y más aun los personales, pues en ellos recaía la responsabilidad de velar por su más preciado tesoro, su príncipe elfo. Se preguntó repentinamente ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese ganado aquel lugar entre sus salvaguardias? Seguramente se debía a su estupenda forma de combatir, y a su estricto y frió comportamiento en las filas. Pero ahora le hablaba, y admiro la valentía del joven al dirigirse con su rey y soberano.

Daguel se sonrojó hasta las orejas al sentir la mirada recia pero noble del rey en sus hombros. Pero no aparto sus ojos azul oscuro de los del verde esmeralda del rey.

- Si joven Daguel, te lo agradezco mucho.

- Pero su herida… su majestad….

Aragorn levantó su brazo volviéndola a inspeccionar, ahora no le parecía tan grave como cuando su esposo le reviso.

- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? ¡No es nada!… no hay de que preocuparse.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, por suerte me tienes a mí para cuidarte. – agregó el príncipe uniéndose al diálogo mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo y limpiaba la herida.

- Es por eso que doy gracias en todo momento. – Aragorn besó su frente lo que hizo al joven Daguel dejarles sin despedirse haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Quién es ese joven guardia que no conozco Elessar? – preguntó Legolas con el mismo tono suave y tranquilo de siempre, pero Aragorn sabía que llamándole o por ese apelativo, otro objetivo tenía su pregunta.

- ¿Te refieres a Daguel? – exclamó fingiendo asombro Aragorn tanteando al elfo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Daguel! ¿Y por que no tenía el gusto de conocerle, querido? –preguntó Legolas reforzando el vendaje.

- Tiene muy poco entre mis guardias y… ¡ay! ¡Legolas!

- Perdona, cariño, no ha sido mi intención. – respondió el elfo reforzando nuevamente el vendaje.

Demasiados adjetivos apasionados. Legolas estaba celoso, a Aragorn le divertía. Los celos sentaban bien a su esposo inmortal quien nunca había probado el amargo sabor de tal sentimiento. Por lo general, Aragorn probó ese sabor más de veinte veces en lo que llevaba casado, y muchas más al estar soltero.

- Si sigues apretando mas mi mano, se pondrá de color azul.

- No te preocupes, mi amor, le sentará muy bien a tu túnica. Listo.

Legolas termino con un ajustado nudo, sonrió a su esposo, y dio vuelta para tomar su arco que se hallaba recargado junto al puente de piedra. Se agacho como siempre para tomarle cuando sintió como si el mundo se le moviera de sus pies, tuvo que sostenerse del puente para no caer.

- ¡Legolas! 

Aragorn se acercó a su esposo que con cara pálida trataba de reconocer un síntoma que nunca había padecido. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente mas azuzados, su boca entre abierta tratando de aspirar el aire faltante.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?

- Nada… - mintió el elfo tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que ya por segunda vez en el día le sucedía.

- ¿Estás herido? –preguntó Aragorn inspeccionándole con la mirada

- No, tu preocupación es inútil– respondió Legolas evitando su mirada para su corazón no fuera tomado por sorpresa. – ¡Mi salud es perfecta!

Aragorn no comprendió la actitud de su esposo, aun así le siguió y no mencionó el incidente. Tal vez el repentino cambió de sus actividades, la batalla que no esperaban, la fatiga, tanta actividad… Mentiras, un elfo no estaba propenso a sufrir los castigos del tiempo.

Fuera de ese pequeño incidente la cena transcurrió con la misma pasividad y cordialidad de siempre, el rey brindo con la gente y guardias que le acompañaron esa tarde y el príncipe elfo no se hallaba mas feliz aunque al parecer con poco apetito. En verdad que el olor del queso le disgustaba, "_No es el mismo de siempre_", pensó Legolas. De hecho, como cosa extraña, sintió que su estómago repelía aquel aroma, y la sensación fue enfermiza. Por suerte, el Rey hablaba con sus guardias personales, haciéndoles recomendaciones antes de volver a su lado.

Compartía el pan con el rey, degustaban el vino, y en cada oportunidad que encontraban sus pies, se rozaban el uno contra el otro sólo con el pretexto de sentirse el calor de su piel.

Por la noche Legolas cepillaba su cabello en su lado de la cama como acostumbraba después del baño, ya había secado todo su cuerpo y su bata verde era lo único que le cubría de la fresca brisa de la noche. Aragorn salió del baño, enfundado en su bata de noche y quitaba el exceso de agua de su cabellera rebelde mientras disfrutaba la vista del ángel sentado frente a él.

La sedosa cabellera rubia adquiría cada vez mas brillo a sus ojos mientras le repasaba, era casi un ciclo hipnótico el subir y bajar del cepillo por toda su longitud, podía estar toda la noche admirándole, pero al parecer no era el mismo deseo de Legolas, que se levantó y con paso seguro se dirigió a la mesa junto al espejo a dejarle en el lugar apropiado. 

Repentinamente Legolas cerró sus ojos al llegar a la mesa y sostenerse al filo de ella, Aragorn lo notó, nuevamente algo sucedía con Legolas pero ignoraba de que se trataba, fue a su lado y le tomó del brazo izquierdo.

- ¿De nuevo ocurrió, no es cierto?

- Es extraño… nunca antes había pasado.

Aragorn le guió hasta la cama con disimulo, pues sabía muy bien lo reacio que era el elfo acerca de los cuidados hacia su persona. "_Un elfo guerrero, orgulloso y de una dinastía indomable, no era de constitución tan frágil que necesitara de tantos cuidados como un mortal_" – le había una vez mencionado en aquellos primeros días de la comunidad.

Legolas estaba asustado de que esto fuera sinónimo de su pronta e inexplicable muerte siendo el inmortal, era demasiado buena la vida,  para que un momento como este le arrebatara del hombre que tanto amaba, la sola idea le hizo estremecer.

- Espera un poco, enseguida vuelvo – dijo el rey dejando a Legolas sentado en la cama

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Deseo que alguien te examine.

- ¡Pero tú puedes hacerlo! ¡no veo la necesidad de que alguien mas se entere de mis dolencias! – dijo Legolas poniéndose en pie. 

No deseaba que se le tuviera alguna consideración, un elfo orgulloso y de sangre noble  como él, no se ve disminuido ante los demás por simples cuestiones.

- No puedo curar lo que desconozco, necesito respuestas. – contestó Aragorn mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Legolas se quedo sólo entra la luz parpadeante de las candelas encendidas, con el suspiro apagado antes de salir de sus labios, espero unos minutos, impaciente, odiaba que alguien mas revisara el cuerpo varonil de su esposo cuando sufría de alguna fiebre o enfermedad, pero mas odiaría que otras manos le tocaran a él mismo. Nunca lo habían hecho, y nunca esperaba que le hicieran, ni siquiera en las más sangrientas batallas.

Aragorn volvió minutos después con el curador más sabio que conocía, y que encontró a esas horas despierto en palacio bajando a las cocinas. 

- Legolas, Melfor esta aquí. Por favor, toma asiento.  –sugirió Aragorn para facilitarle la tarea al curador.

Legolas no deseaba que le pusieran una mano encima, sobre todo si era una mano huesuda,  callosa, fría e insensible. Pero tratándose del mejor curador del reino, a excepción del rey, algún merito debía de tener.

Aragorn quedo de pie, recargado en el poste izquierdo de su cama, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Legolas había tomado asiento en un sillón cerca del gran ventanal.

- ¿Qué clase de síntomas ha padecido? – preguntó Melfor con las manos por detrás al acercarse al príncipe consorte.

- ¿Síntomas? ¡Soy un elfo, yo no me enfermo!

- Lo sé su alteza, pero por algo me han llamado aquí, el rey me ha pedido que le observe debido a alguna circunstancia y quisiera saber cual es.

Legolas no respondió, sencillamente por que no sabía como definir a ese movimiento de suelo que sólo el parecía sentir, ¿Cómo es que los demás no se asustaron con el ligero temblor de tierra?

- ¿Legolas? – preguntó el rey al ver que no había respuesta alguna.

- ¿Mm…?

- ¡Responde! – exclamó Aragorn impaciente.

- Simplemente yo no sé… es difícil…

- Siga, su alteza – dijo Melfor con tranquilidad, tratando de darle seguridad a un elfo que no sabía como expresar un padecimiento que nunca había experimentado.

- Siento que… es extraño, y deben pensar que estoy loco, pero el mundo gira a mis pies, no sé como ustedes no le perciben, pero el día de hoy tres veces ha sucedido.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Melfor reconociendo la descripción-  ¿Mareos?

- ¿Mareos? – preguntó Legolas extrañado no reconociendo esa palabra en el lenguaje élfico.

- Sí, los mareos se sienten como si todo el mundo girara y no podamos tenernos en pie, suceden en un instante para después alejarse.

- ¡Ah! Entonces eso era… ¿y por que a mi? ¡Soy un elfo! ¡Los elfos no sufrimos de mareos! – exclamó Legolas poniéndose de pie.-¿Se trata acaso de una enfermedad mortal?

- No, su majestad, simplemente algunas veces el cuerpo no reacciona de la manera que esperamos y hace algunos cambios por si mismo.

- No entiendo, será mejor que se explique, sus palabras me confunden. – replicó Legolas frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Melfor agitó su cabeza, no sabía exactamente como explicar a un inmortal de casi tres mil años lo que un niño de diez sentía al contemplar el vértice de un precipicio.

- Será mejor que continúe Melfor – sugirió un rey impaciente

- Pero Aragorn, yo desearía saber que…

- Legolas, por favor… - suplicó el rey

Legolas volvió a tomar lugar en el sillón mientras Melfor tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente al príncipe.

- ¿Algún otro incidente? Hasta ahora no veo algún problema mayor, todo parece sugerir que es un simple ajuste de su cuerpo, su alteza, a la atmósfera del reino

- Eso imagino, no creo que haya mas que comentar, no sufro de nada mas…

- Bueno, he de decir, - interrumpió el Rey para disgusto de su esposo - que estos días no se ha alimentado como corresponde a su raza, el día de hoy apenas si probaste bocado.

- El aroma no me apetecía.

- ¡Pero si era queso! – exclamó Aragorn - claro que tenía cierto olor y a ti nunca antes te había disgustado.

- No me agradó. No deseo recordarle – replicó Legolas tratando de no revivir el aroma que le hacía sentir enfermo.

El curador observó a la pareja en su leve discusión como nunca les había visto antes, al parecer el príncipe no se hallaba de buen humor, y esto era extrañísimo. En su vida pocas veces, y aún podía contarlas, pocas veces había tratado a un elfo, pero no por enfermedad, si no por fracturas menores, cortadas, y demás, todas ganadas en batallas y enfrentamientos. La salud de los elfos era algo que le sorprendía, su capacidad de recuperación era digna de admirarse como un milagro. Pero ahora, lo que se le presentaba a los ojos le causaba suma curiosidad, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no saldría de allí sin una respuesta. 

"_Interesante_" pensó Melfor.

- Si su majestad me lo permite, desearía revisar al príncipe.

- ¿Qué? – prorrumpió Legolas un poco ofendido.

El rey se esperaba esa respuesta, pero no creyó que los síntomas ameritaban una revisión, aun así no quiso arriesgar la salud de su amado si en algo podía ayudarle ahora.

- El curador debe revisarte, será mejor que te recueste en la cama.

- ¡No! No deseo ser examinado.

- ¡Legolas!

- Es necesario, su alteza, no me tomará mas que unos minutos.

- Pero es que no le…

- ¡Legolas! ¡Entiende de una vez! – exclamó el rey impaciente retirándose del poste y dando unos  pasos al sillón

Aragorn nunca le había alzado la voz, y le hería profundamente que le hubiera hecho delante de otra persona. Se tendió la cama sin protestar y giro su cabeza hacia el curador evitando así mirar al rey.

Melfor repasaba el pecho del príncipe, tratando de sentir y palpar la respiración del elfo, poco sabía de elfos, pero al Rey le parecía que era lo suficientemente capaz. Bajó sus manos hacia su estómago no encontrando algo anormal, abrió un poco más la bata para auscultarle  un poco mas abajo del ombligo.

- ¡¿Qué hace?! – preguntó Legolas visiblemente  molesto por tal atrevimiento.

- Lo siento su alteza, no deseo incomodarle, pero es lo último que deseo revisar y… debo… descubrir su vientre.

Legolas miró a Aragorn esperando ver su respuesta. 

- Continúe, pero con ciertas reservas, ¿entendió? – dijo el rey con tono severo. El mismo estaba sintiendo los celos que le inundaban debes en cuando, pero no era momento para sentirlos.

- Claro, su majestad

- ¡Aragorn como puedes…! – exclamó Legolas antes de ser interrumpido

- ¡Silencio Legolas! – exclamó imperioso el rey, pero dulcificó un poco su voz al agregar - Melfor esta a punto de terminar.

Melfor descubrió el vientre plano y firme del elfo, quien sufría con la invasión a su espacio personal, y sobre todo la indiferencia de su esposo ante tal hecho. 

El viejo curador, dudaba del hecho, era una tontería y no creía que sería capaz de reconocerle, repasó varios puntos presionándole con la yema de los tres dedos medios de sus manos, pero enseguida dio con cierto brote que le causo extrañeza. Bien sabía de los rumores acerca de ciertas "habilidades" que se lo concedían a algunos elfos varones, pero nunca en sus 61 años de vida había conocido a alguien "dotado". Reviso una vez más, y palideció.

- ¡Oh, mi señor! – exclamó Melfor poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aragorn extrañado

- Dígalo, ¿Qué es lo que encontró? – dijo Legolas cubriéndose las ropas mientras tomaba asiento en la cama

- ¡Oh, señor!, ¡Oh, su majestad! ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Melfor, espere!

Melfor salió corriendo sin decir palabra alguna, asustado y pálido, bajó las escaleras con rapidez seguido de un rey enfadado que mandaba a sus guardias apresar al curador, Legolas le siguió cerrando su bata, pero la brusquedad al levantarse con su antigua agilidad y rapidez le hicieron convocar al mareo y no pudiendo soportarlo mas, se desmayó no sin antes de pegar su cabeza con el dosel de su lecho.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Momentos embarazosos

**Título: Lágrimas**

**Autor: Jun/Vania (soy la misma, igual que Darkkie)**

**Pareja(s): Aragorn/Legolas**

**Clasificación: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Male pregnant) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… **

**Resumen: Era una historia corta, una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una gentil pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST**

**Advertencia: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal. En este capítulo expongo lo que he atestiguado y sabido acerca de los síntomas de un probable embarazo en las parejas.

Los sonidos que provenían del baño eran espantosos, y él no podía hacer nada mas que apoyarlo y frotar su espalda cada vez que se venía llegar una de sus nauseas, era incomprensible, no sabía por que los curadores no encontraban nada anormal en su esposo, nauseas, vómito, frecuentes bochornos que le ponían de mal humor y él divertido al ver  a su orgulloso compañero sufrir. Pero no, él no podía sonreír cuando apareciera su amado saliendo del baño, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, con el pañuelo en la mano, y los ojos llorosos. 

Alguna enfermedad desconocida, pero era extraño, raro que se enfermara, pero alguna vez tenía que pasar. Sentado en su gran cama con dosel esperaba el momento en que su compañero saliera, imaginando la cara que pondría al salir, alguien había llamado de nuevo a Seris, el curador "oficial" aunque temporal del rey para que le atendiera. 

Melfor hacia ya más de dos meses que había partido para dirigirse a Lothlorien. Aragorn había podido hablar con él antes de partir.

- Dígame que es lo que sucede  ¿Acaso su vida corre peligro? – preguntó el rey siguiéndole con paso acelerado hasta su habitación.

- No, nada de eso, ¡si su alteza está mejor que nunca!- exclamó Melfor tembloroso mientras sacaba su bolsa de viaje de un viejo mueble.

- ¿Entonces por que huyó de la habitación todo asustado? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Aun no estoy seguro, debo estarlo primero, necesito tiempo, necesito prepararme, necesito asesoría pero… si no… traeré ayuda.

Aragorn palideció. _"¿Ayuda? ¿Para que necesita ayuda si todo estaba bien con Legolas?"_

- Dígame la verdad… se lo pido, se lo ordeno – dijo Aragorn con absoluta seriedad, tomó el brazo de Melfor y le impidió dejar mas ropa en su bolsa de viaje.

Melfor no estaba seguro, nunca se había topado con semejante caso, y no deseaba darle falsas esperanzas al rey, primero tendría que saber, buscar algún tipo de prueba, que tan difícil puede ser saber la verdad al tratarse de un varón. Pero el rey se lo exigía, le demandaba que hablara.

- Su Majestad, el caso es que… No estoy seguro, su alteza, el príncipe Legolas no tiene nada mal en su persona o padece alguna enfermedad, simplemente algunos cambios que traen malestares por algún tiempo.

- ¿Debido a que son estos malestares? ¿Qué cambio?

- Aun… aun estoy inseguro, su majestad, yo necesito averiguar algunas cosas antes de darle mi diagnostico y reafirmarme en ello, ahora no podría decir de que se trata sin vacilar.

- ¿Puede… - la garganta se le cerró involuntariamente – puede morir por estos cambios que menciona?

- No, no es probable, tal vez con el tiempo se le pase y también con el tiempo sabremos si estoy en lo cierto.

- ¿¡Acaso quiere que muera para saber si está en lo cierto!?

- No, no su majestad, esa no es mi intención, me refiero que con el tiempo…

- ¿Por qué necesita marcharse? ¿Por qué no busca las respuestas aquí? – preguntaba el rey viendo a Melfor como de un lado a otro llevaba ropa de un lado a otro.

- Es imposible, en Gondor no hay antecedentes de…- dijo deteniéndose un momento como reflexionando, luego siguió hasta su cama - en fin, su majestad, le aseguro a usted que el príncipe Legolas está en óptimas condiciones, salvo algunas pequeñas molestias, muy extrañas para su condición de elfo, pero nada que pueda ser de gravedad.

- ¿A dónde se dirige entonces?

- Al reino de Lord Celeborn y la dama Galadriel – contestó Melfor acomodando ahora unas botas de piel en el fondo de su gran bolso.

- ¿Lothlorien? 

- Sí su majestad, tengo pase vitalicio por aquellas tierras y me es urgente llegar allí lo antes posible… 

- Pero dijiste que no era de cuidado… ¡No entiendo! – exclamó Aragorn confundido y preocupado. – No deseo que se marche.

- Pero su majestad, es necesario, sólo allí…

- No quiero que Legolas corra peligro en su ausencia.

Melfor atestiguo una vez mas el amor que el rey sentía por su amado, tanto se preocupaba por él. No era justo dejarlo así, no era justo dejar al rey confundido.

- Bien, su majestad permítame darle mi palabra, que regresaré en tres meses, aquí estaré y después de hacer una nueva revisión, estoy en lo cierto que podré darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

- Pero si algo le llega a suceder a Legolas… no correré riesgos, diez de mis hombres le acompañaran para que no tenga contratiempos en el camino.

- Bien, aunque no es necesario. Nada de eso pasara, su majestad…

- Usted me intriga, me deja con el corazón atormentado por su ausencia, pero sé que el viaje que realizará será por el bien de mi esposo.

- Gracias su majestad – respondió Melfor haciendo una reverencia al ver que el rey hacia por retirarse

- Mañana con las primeras luces del sol, diez de mis hombres le escoltaran hasta el reino de Lothlorien, en tres meses ni mas ni menos deberá estar de regreso.

- Así será su majestad. – aseguró el curador haciendo una nueva inclinación. 

Aragorn se retiró confiando plenamente en Melfor, sólo para encontrarse que su esposo llevaba una gran mancha de sangre en su cabeza por cierto golpe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Legolas? – preguntó Aragorn tomando a su esposo por el brazo y llevandole a la cama.

- He caído… no es nada.

El rey le examinó, como era una herida pequeña le limpió con su propio pañuelo sumergido en agua, poco a poco retiro las gotas de sangre que opacaban su hermoso rostro, hasta que dejo de sangrar. Legolas se dejaba atender por Aragorn de muy buen humor, el sentirse seguro bajo sus cuidados le agradaba más que con Melfor. Además, el rey podía cuidarle muy bien en otros aspectos que el curador nunca podría. Legolas se sonrojó con estos pensamientos y sonrió.

Aragorn sentado junto a él en la cama, le observó dejando caer el pañuelo al piso, los ojos cerúleos del elfo le llamaban al descanso, al amor y al deseo de unirse nuevamente, esta vez, fue él quien recibió las atenciones a pesar de lo mucho que se resistió a que su cónyuge hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios. El amor irradió nuevamente la habitación, y Aragorn probó como nunca lo que era un elfo reclamando sus derechos. 

La sangre en el pañuelo a través de la noche se platinaba sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera atestiguarlo, por la mañana, la sirvienta que hacia el aseo no le tomó importancia.

A pesar de las palabras del buen Melfor, el rey hizo que otros de los curadores de Gondor revisaran a su esposo, aunque no de forma tan minuciosa como lo había hecho Melfor, sin embargo, pese a los esfuerzos, nada extraño podían encontrar salvo frecuentes mareos, y uno que otro desmayo por semana.

Ahora su vida, después de mas de dos meses parecía un infierno, al parecer Legolas cambiaba de humor con frecuencia, sobre todo en las mañanas, a veces no deseaba hablar, ni comer, frecuentemente se retiraba a los jardines para meditar, para ser uno con la naturaleza y regresar a sus orígenes. Escribía largas cartas a su padre y hermanos, preguntando por cada uno de ellos, no esperando que llegara una para enviar ya otra. Mucho anhelaba la compañía de su familia. 

Aragorn en cambió pasaba las mañanas, algunas veces supervisando la salida de sus patrullas a los alrededores, otras, practicando sus técnicas de combate con alguno que otro de sus guardias personales o en varias ocasiones recorriendo el pueblo para recibir las sugerencias y reclamos de su ciudadanía.

- Su majestad, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

- Nada, nada… debo retirarme

Daguel lo había visto palidecer repentinamente, apenas iniciaban sus prácticas en el salón de armas con la espada en mano cuando el rey se retiró. El hermoso rostro pálido del rey preocupó a Daguel que sin perder el tiempo fue en busca de Seris para comentarle lo sucedido. Daguel no deseaba ver a su rey enfermo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Elessar? – preguntó Legolas al ver salir a su esposo del baño con el cabello inundado por el sudor.

- Por favor, Legolas no me llames así.

Legolas no respondió, no enfrente del curador y del guardia real Daguel. Tomó a Aragorn del brazo ofreciéndole apoyó y le acompaño hasta su mullido lecho. Aragorn seguía pálido y temblaba levemente del sudor frío que le inundaba.

- Está aquí el curador para verte.

- ¿Quién le ha dicho que yo…?

Aragorn levantó la cara para ver el rostro ruborizado de Daguel detrás del curador. Viéndolos a ambos junto a la puerta, comprendió por que Legolas le había llamado Elessar como correspondía delante de extraños a la familia.

- Lo siento, Legolas. 

El elfo sonrió dulcemente y ayudo a su esposo a acomodar la almohada para que descansara en la cabecera de la cama.

- Creí que mis servicios serían para su alteza, y no para su majestad. – dijo Señor Seris acercándose al rey.

- No, ahora es él quien necesita su asistencia, Señor Seris.

El curador Seris podía pasar por alguien con más experiencia que Melfor puesto que era diez años mayor, pero la mala jugada que le hizo el destino al emborracharse el día que tenía que atender el nacimiento de su hijo, y perderlo, le habían relegado a segundo. Era  un hombre alto, de rostro enjuto y serio, un poco amargado por el dolor de perder al primogénito varón aunque la hija que tenía ahora tenía todo su cariño. Seris de cabello entrecano y liso, se acercó al rey que se encontraba recostado y le abrió un poco la túnica para sentir el palpitar de su corazón tanto en pecho como en cuello.

Daguel no se movía de su lugar, parecía petrificado sin quitar los ojos del rey, examinando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus ojos azules, de lo firme de los pectorales, la tez morena y velluda.

- Señor Daguel, le agradezco el haber traído al curador para que examine al rey, ya puede retirarse. – dijo Legolas sacando de sus pensamientos al joven rubio.

El rubor que se presentó en el rostro del joven guardia molestó al príncipe pero su alivio fue grande cuando se retiro. Ahora sólo tenía tiempo para su rey.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿De nuevo las nauseas?

- Sí... Hoy sobre todo, me he sentido terrible, creo que mi cuerpo no resistirá mas, he devuelto todo y me siento desfallecer. 

Legolas les observaba desde el poste opuesto al lado derecho de la cama. 

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Por que mi señor se encuentra así? – preguntó el elfo aferrado al poste con el ceño en su perfecto rostro fruncido.

- No lo sé en realidad su majestad, frecuentemente nos aquejan dolores, a diferencia de los inmortales elfos, nosotros los humanos padecemos algunas enfermedades que muchas veces desconocemos.

- ¡Pero ya llevo más de un mes así! – exclamó Aragorn enfadado.

- Lo siento su majestad, lo único que puedo recomendarle, como usted bien sabe, es té de manzanilla o hierbabuena, y que deje a un lado los alimentos pesados por algún tiempo mientras su estómago se recupera.

- Será insoportable…

- Sobre todo para mí.

- ¿Cómo su alteza, por que para usted?

- Se pone de muy mal humor cuando no come carne si quiera una vez al día.

- ¡Legolas!

- Lo siento, Elessar, pero es la verdad.

Seris sonrió.

- Su alteza, ¿y usted como se encuentra? ¿Nada de mareos?

- No, al menos no el día de hoy.

- ¿Desmayos?

- En verdad casi me desplomó antes del almuerzo, pero no paso a mayores.

- Me alegro. Son muchos los síntomas tan singulares que los dos muestran – dijo Seris pensativo reuniéndolos en su cabeza todos ellos.

- ¿Sabe que de que podría tratarse, Señor Seris?

- Lo ignoró, pero si no los conociera, y me dictaran estos síntomas, me atrevería a decir que la pareja real se encuentra "embarazada"

Seris rió ligeramente como no acostumbraba, le pareció divertido, pero ninguno de los dos compartió su risa, Legolas palideció y Aragorn despertó de su entresueño sobresaltado.

- Bien me retiro, su majestad, su alteza… -  añadió el curador avergonzado mientras hacía una reverencia.

- Gracias Señor Seris, seguiremos sus recomendaciones. – dijo Legolas despidiendo al curado.

Una vez que el Señor Seris dejó la habitación, Aragorn se puso en pie y fue directo a su esposo.

- Legolas dime la verdad… ¿Estás… embarazado? – preguntó el rey tomando a su elfo por los brazos

- ¿Yo? ¡No!... No al menos que lo ignore…

- Pero los mareos, los desmayos… - insistió el rey tratando de hacérselo ver.

- ¡Pero tu tienes las nauseas y calambres!

- Tu tienes el mal humor – contestó Aragorn soltándole.

- ¿Yo?

- En las mañanas sobre todo.

- Pero no prueba nada. ¿Por qué tendría tu las nauseas y calambres si yo…? ¡Oh!

- ¿Que pasa?

Legolas dejó a su esposo a un lado de la cama y se retiro a su sillón favorito cercano al ventanal. Se tumbó desganado con la mente en terrible confusión. 

- Por lo más sagrado, Legolas, me parece que esperas un bebé…

- Aragorn

Aragorn se arrodilló a los pies de su elfo, le tomó de las manos y les beso. Legolas le observó enternecido.

- Sería tan dichoso con tal regalo, sería infinitamente feliz si tu me honraras con un hijo para nuestra casa 

- Aragorn, yo…

- Nuestro amor no tiene límites y ahora lo sé…

- Te amo Aragorn pero yo...

- Yo estaré a tu lado, mi corazón te pertenece, mi alma sólo sabe cantar tu nombre… No dudo que será una etapa difícil, pero estando los dos juntos, lo superaremos…

Legolas iba a decir unas palabras más pero el rey le impidió seguir al abordarlo con un beso. Fue tan tierno y amante a la vez, y Legolas no le dejó ir, le tomo por las mejillas y se fundieron en un beso mas profundo.

- Me alegro que lo veas de esa manera querido, por que podrías ser tú quien lleve ese hijo...

Sólo se escuchó un fuerte golpe de las sentaderas reales al dar contra el piso de la habitación. 

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mil gracias por los reviews, me ayudan mucho.

**_Myrem__ – Oh! No te preocupes por los múltiples reviews que dejaste, también a mi me ha pasado y no es nuestra culpa que a veces al ffnet se le brinquen los tornillos._**

**_Any__ – Mil gracias por el review, muchas gracias por tus líneas,  de no ser mala, pues ya sabes que vario, a ver que sucede y te guste.._**

**_Shanna1826__ – Gracias por tu review, no creo reconocerte de la comunidad, pero me da gusto que hayas dejado mensajito y te guste el slash y el mpreg, gracias por tus palabras._**

**_Nienya__ – Bueno, disculpa el malentendido, pero quedo aclarado, ya sé, no os gusta el Mpreg, snif… cuídate mucho y sigue hasta donde puedas… de las críticas siempre son bienvenidas…^_^ ((Que bueno que no leíste el otro fic slashero, por que aquí fui muy sutil con las palabras, pero en el otro soy mas directa, con torrecitas, pero directa y muy gráfico.):-P_**

**_Aura __– Aquí tengo una duda, sé que en los elfos es un año de embarazo, pero como el bebé es mitad y mitad, entonces, le pondré en 10 u 11 meses, por que el niño es quien decide cuando sale.. jejeje_**

**_Legolas12__ – No quitare el fic de la comunidad, mientras no me expulsen o me sugieran que lo quite. Igual seguiré por aquí._**

**_Balrog__ - ¿aun persistes? ¡Buena fuerza de voluntad!;-) Trataré de hacerle tierno, angustioso pero tierno, snif… así que no te me traumes… y si no puedes seguir no problem ^_^_**

**_Ayesha__ – Snif, snif…ahora haré elfos celosos, ¬_¬ ¡basta de Aragorncitos celosos! Bueno, al menos no aquí…Síntomas? Creo que exagere pero ya le arregle… no se asustó, sólo que quería estar seguro…_**

**_Akhasa__ – Estaba feliz por que creí encontrarte en el msn pero no… era otra chica con el mismo nick…Si, ahora que lo mencionas creo recordarle, pero no sé que paso con él..:-(  _**


	4. La Discusión

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Jun/Vania (soy la misma, igual que Darkkie)

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Male pregnant) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Fue una historia corta, una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una gentil pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Yo nada ganó, así que no me demanden por que no tengo ni un centavo partido a la mitad.

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal. En este capítulo expongo lo que he atestiguado y sabido acerca de los síntomas de un probable embarazo entre las parejas. Lo que pasa con la sangre en este capítulo, lo saque por un fic llamado "Sin or Blessing", de Dream15Clown, espero y no se ofenda por ello.

**4. Discusión**

Pronto llegaría la hora de llevarle la noticia al rey, casi podía estar seguro, nunca se le había ocurrido que tan simple era averiguar cuando un elfo varón esperaba una criatura, en cuanto lo comprobara, sus palabras alegrarían al rey, tan sólo necesitaba unas pequeñas gotas de su sangre élfica para lograr su objetivo. 

Ya se veían las grandes construcciones de Minas Tirith frente a ellos, los mismos guardias que le acompañaron todo el  viaje, expresaban su alegría con risas y exclamaciones al saber que pronto estarían abrazando a sus familias en el calor de su hogar. El mismo Melfor añoró a su esposa e hijos y deseaba llegar a abrazarles, sus preciados tesoros. Pero primero y antes que nada, deseaba entrevistarse con el rey antes de la hora de descansar, primero para mostrarle el resultado de sus investigaciones y después para practicar la prueba en el príncipe consorte. Deseaba ver el rostro de felicidad de la pareja real al escuchar las nuevas, si en verdad no se equivocaba en su diagnóstico.

Un pequeño príncipe o princesa de Gondor sería la felicidad entera del reino, ya que al ser feliz la familia real, ellos mismos obtendrían la buena voluntad de sus regidores. Todos estos pensamientos animaban más el corto camino que le quedaba a Melfor por llegar a su destino.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn le veía con ojos de incredulidad, pero no podía negar que las palabras de su amante le habían perturbado al grado que cayó de espaldas al escucharlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuidado, toma mi mano.

El Rey tomó la mano que le ofrecía su consorte, se sacudió la túnica por detrás mientras interrogaba al elfo que le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Cómo es que dices que yo, el rey de Gondor, pudiera concebir un hijo? – preguntó el rey frunciendo el ceño

- Simplemente que recordaba mi oración de hace unos meses – respondió Legolas deseando empotrarse mas allá del sillón que lo albergaba

- Creí que habías pedido que se nos bendijera con un hijo, ¿no es así?

- Es verdad, mi señor, pero mis palabras no fueron exactamente que "yo" fuera bendecido con el don de procrear, simplemente pedí que se nos otorgara el milagro de engendrar un hijo, que iluminara la alegría de nuestro hogar.

- Pero esa oración funciona sólo en elfos no en humanos.  Además creí que sabías que decía la oración.

- Por tus venas corre sangre élfica no lo olvides, además la oración como tal no existe, una oración se eleva con las palabras verdaderas del corazón, no dictadas por costumbre y sin sentido

- Pero…

Aragorn no continuó, la cabeza le empezó a doler, trataba de recordar que había pasado aquella fatal noche en que casi pierde a Legolas. Recordaba que habían despertado a la mañana uniéndose nuevamente, pero… ¿Quién tenía el control esa ocasión? ¿El o el elfo? Estaba seguro de que…No, no lo estaba.

- ¡Esto debe de ser un error! Legolas, ¡yo no puedo tener un hijo!

El elfo frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras veía al rey levantar las manos con gesto de desesperación andando de un lado a otro de la habitación. 

- Es fruto de nuestro amor, Aragorn. La representación de lo que hay entre nosotros. – declaró Legolas con su tono habitual.

- Pero yo no puedo, soy un rey, con responsabilidades y desafíos, no podría enfrentarme a mis enemigos si tuviera el abdomen crecido. No sin que mi orgullo sufriera por ello.

- No veo por que avergonzarse de tan maravillosa etapa. Le llevarais con amor, como nos tenemos el uno por el otro.

- No, no podría, se burlarían de mí, mis súbditos, mi gente, me señalarían si…

Los labios de Legolas se unían hasta formar una recta perfecta, su vista seria y pensativa hicieron detenerse al rey en su andar.

- Entonces no quieres un hijo. – afirmó el príncipe tajantemente

- Legolas… - suspiró Aragorn, ya venía venir una discusión sobre un tema que no quería tocar.

- Es lo que me dices con tus palabras

- No es eso a lo que me refiero, sabes que anhelo un pequeño retoño, tanto tuyo como mío. – declaró el rey cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

- ¿Pero si se te bendijera con ese milagro en tu cuerpo? – preguntó Legolas aferrándose a su esperanza en el mortal.

Aragorn se quedo pensativo, la simple idea le aterraba, no podría, se volvería loco, el no era un elfo que tuviera esa capacidad de amar hasta ese punto, era un simple mortal, un varón, vamos, que eso no es normal. Sería señalado y reducido, humillado y juzgado por ser un rey débil

- ¿No serías capaz de llevarlo por ambos? ¿No serías capaz de sufrir todo esto por amor a el? ¿Por amor a mí?

- Pero Legolas tu eres un elfo y yo… - dijo el rey arrodillándose frente a su elfo.

- Ya veo que no... – dijo Legolas evadiendo la mirada del mortal y apoyando sus codos en los descansa brazos mientras sus manos se enlazaban

- Legolas, por favor, no sigamos con esto, no quiero herirte. – dijo Aragorn buscando la mirada de Legolas

- Ya has hecho lo suficiente

- Compréndeme, por favor, soy un hombre nada mas, un simple mortal, no estoy hecho para esto... Además el ser rey implica que yo deba conservar cierta presencia, infundir confianza...

- ¡Tú eres un rey orgulloso de su persona y yo sólo un estúpido príncipe elfo que haría todo por ti, ¿no es cierto?! – reclamó Legolas poniéndose en pie alejándose unos cuantos pasos del  rey - ¡Tu tienes un reino que dirigir, gente en que pensar, por quien dar la cara y la vida! -agregaba amenazando con la mirada mientras el rey daba un paso hacia atrás - Por ellos respondes pero ¿que pasa conmigo?

- No entiendes, es diferente. – respondió Aragorn evadiendo su mirada.

- ¡No, no es diferente!, sólo dejo ver la posibilidad de que tú lleves el precioso símbolo de nuestra unión en tu cuerpo y reclamas, sin embargo, si fuera yo, no representaría problemas para ti, ¿cierto? – argumentó el consorte frente al rey, para después dar media vuelta retirándose un poco mas y proseguir sin dirigirle la fulminante mirada - ¿Por qué debería llevarle yo si veo que no podrías dar mas amor y sacrificio con él que con tu pueblo? ¿Por qué debería?

El príncipe consorte había dado media vuelta ahora y dejaba ver toda la decepción que le causaba el rey en su suave boca ligeramente torcida. ¿Aragorn no sería capaz de sufrir, de cargar con la responsabilidad de llevar una dulce luz? ¿Ni siquiera como ofrenda del amor que se tenían? ¿Por que debía Legolas ser quien llevara el fruto de su amor en su vientre si su pareja nunca podía expresar el amor de esa manera?

- Legolas... – susurró Aragorn aproximándose

- No sé como pude pensar que eras diferente a los demás mortales…

El elfo salió de la habitación profundamente irritado, nuevamente Aragorn pensaba como lo que era, un rey, dueño absoluto de su gente y territorio, y no como pareja y amante, ¿Por qué debería él ser quien llevara el pequeño? Le amaba, y sería profundamente dichoso si fuera bendecido con tal don, pero su pareja ni siquiera lo entendía, su amado esposo nunca siquiera le paso por la mente la idea de concebir, de sacrificar su cuerpo y mente por el amor que había entre ambos.

- ¡Legolas! Regresa…

- ¡No quiero escucharte! – dijo Legolas con voz mesurada.

- Por favor, entiéndeme – dijo el rey tomándole rudamente por el brazo haciéndole dar media vuelta

- No ahora, no aquí- dijo el elfo tratando de zafarse de la mano del rey sin hacer demasiado escándalo

Se habían detenido en el pasillo, con pocos sirvientes les miraban preocupados desde la planta baja. Aun no era la hora de la cena y los preparativos para ésta habían comenzado, algunos guardias detenían sus pláticas al escuchar al rey y al príncipe discutir.

- Legolas, no – dijo el rey con tono suave y medido evitando que su pareja se soltara de su puño.

- ¿No? No deseo hablar contigo, y menos aquí.

- Entonces volvamos a la habitación.

- No, no tengo nada que hablar contigo – termino el elfo usando su fuerza hasta lograr liberarse

Legolas se soltó del brazo de su rey, y siguió avanzando por el pasillo, esperaba llegar al segundo piso para encerrarse en una habitación que usaba como retiro en los días tormentosos que no podía salir al jardín. Tenía allí uno privado que el mismo había acondicionado.

- Esto es una tontería Legolas, regresa aquí. – dijo Aragorn al borde de su paciencia

- No soy tu súbdito, pero me tratas como tal

- Legolas, ven a aquí. – ordenó el rey

El elfo seguía avanzando sin responder, el eras un príncipe después de todo, orgulloso de su linaje y de su pueblo, no tenía por que soportar ser tratado así. Bajó los primeros escalones, con paso firme hasta el descanso de las escaleras un poco mas abajo, Aragorn se impacientó, fue tras él importándole muy poco que los guardias palidecieran al ver su expresión cuando paso a su lado.

- ¡Legolas! –exclamó el rey atrapando a su esposo nuevamente por el brazo.

- Te he dicho que no deseo hablar contigo

El esfuerzo que hizo el elfo para alejarse del rey fue tal, que perdió el pie, y aunque trató de aferrase al pasamanos, cayó rodando por las escaleras golpeándose varias veces en su cuerpo, vio un ligero derrame salir de su boca cuando esta golpeo con el filo del escalón, vio su cabeza nuevamente sangrar al pegar en los cimientos del pasamanos de madera, unos leves crujidos, tal pesadilla parecía ocurrir tan lenta como en un sueño, pero tan rápida como para poder evitarle.

- ¡Legolas! – gritó el rey

El rey bajó lo más rápido que pudo, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, todo fue tan rápido, bajaba los escalones por donde se veían unas gotas de líquido rojo por aquí y por allá esparcidos por el tapiz que cubría la alfombra.

Se arrodillo junto a él, y dos guardias fueron en su ayuda, el rey no quiso que le tocaran, les pidió sin mirarles si quiera que llamaran con urgencia al curador, el mismo llevaría al príncipe a su habitación. Legolas estaba inconsciente, boca abajo y con el cabello revuelto, las piernas cruzadas una contra la otra, los brazos bajo su cuerpo tal y como quedo, el rey le volteo con cuidado, sabía que era peligroso si elfo presentaba fracturas internas, vio su rostro ensangrentado y palideció un poco, seguía respirando. Le tomó entre sus brazos ocultando su rostro entre su pecho, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y la sangre inmediatamente le manchó la túnica.

Subió consternado por las escaleras, Daguel le acompañó, ayudó al rey a cubrir al príncipe con las mantas y acomodo una almohada bajó su cabeza. El rey ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, el mismo busco unas franelas para limpiarle, deseaba escuchar a su esposo, deseaba ver la luz de sus ojos, pero estaban vacíos. Tomó su cara y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su magullado rostro, primero la frente, alejó los cabellos, observó la herida en su sien derecha, profunda pero nada grave, bajó a sus labios ahora resecos por la sangre, les limpio y con el movimiento y la frescura del pañuelo esperaba que su consorte recobrara la conciencia. 

Se veía mas pálido que lo habitual, con una mano sobre su vientre como si le protegiera, si el estuviera, si fueran ciertas sus sospechas… Que no fuera así, no deseaba perder a un hijo, no deseaba perder a su elfo por la tristeza, no deseaba su mundo derrumbado. La sangre aun brotaba ligeramente de su cabeza y el cambio de franela para no contaminarle.

Daguel observó como el rey cuidaba de su esposo, vio lo hermoso que era el príncipe Legolas durante el sueño aun estando herido y la tristeza le invadió al pensar que el rey sufriría mucho por la perdida de su consorte, ninguna esperanza. Seris se presentó acompañado por otro guardia.

- Su majestad… - dijo Daguel sin terminar, sólo deseaba atraer la atención del rey.

Aragorn levantó la mirada por acto reflejo y vio al curador aproximarse.

- Buen Seris, por favor, yo mismo lo he examinado pero no deseo equivocarme.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió su majestad? – preguntó el curador ocupando el lugar del rey junto al elfo en la cama.

- Cayó por las escaleras, cayó y no pude detenerle… no logró despertarlo.

Seris abrió la túnica del príncipe revelando su pecho firme y su abdomen plano, la suavidad de su piel se podía adivinar a simple mirada, pero las contusiones que aparecían no daban buenos indicios, seguramente una o dos costillas rotas.

- Por lo que veo creo que sufrió de golpes, y me parece que tiene algunas costillas rotas su majestad.

- ¿Pero no podría decirme... no podrías saber…?

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Seris mientras le examinaba el cuello y los brazos.

Aragorn dudaba si comentarle este hecho al curador, el mismo cavilaba entre puras sospechas, nada en claro había en cuanto a la condición de su amado, la idea de que el mismo llevara el fruto de su amor, le tranquilizo un poco. Si  fuera así, no tendría que preocuparse por la caída de Legolas. Solamente de cuidarle y mimarle como se merecía, muy egoísta se había portado y se avergonzaba de ello.

- Lo que sucede es que…

El rey iba a continuar pero los guardias no se habían retirado, ambos tenían clavados los ojos en el pecho de su marido observando los capullos sonrosados contrastando con los cardenales morados recibidos por los golpes. 

- Pueden retirarse, por favor, les agradezco la ayuda. – dijo el rey despidiéndoles.

Ambos guardias saludaron y se retiraron sin comentar sobre el asunto.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede su majestad? – preguntó el curador mientras buscaba fracturas en las piernas del príncipe

- No sé si mi querido Legolas espera un hijo.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó sorprendido Seris, dejando caer la pierna sin cuidado

- Es por lo que discutíamos cuando cayó por las escaleras, usted debe de estar al tanto de cierta oración élfica

- Sí, lo estoy, algo he sabido al respecto, pero creí que se trataba de una leyenda, un mito de nuestro días.

- No, no es un mito, Legolas oró hace algunos meses y… yo no sé… - dijo Aragorn pasándose las manos por el cabello - ¿Hay alguna manera de averiguarlo? 

- No estoy enterado.

- El caso es que, no dimos con esa sospecha hasta que usted lo comentó hace poco.

Seris observó nuevamente al príncipe, el había sugerido esa posibilidad como simple juego, no como un diagnóstico formal, además los síntomas los compartían los dos… Pero eso era un hecho en varias parejas, algunas veces la persona portadora de la criatura sufría con todos ellos, y otras los compartían entre ambos. El mito entre las señoras de edad, es que si en la pareja ambos compartían las dolencias del embarazo, el amor entre ambos era inmensurable.

- Yo no puedo estar seguro, no sé mucho al respecto, su majestad – dudando de si mismo en tal materia.

- Melfor le inspeccionó hace algunos meses, pero no me mencionó nada al respecto… Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez él tampoco sabía.

Seris se atrevió a descubrir el vientre del príncipe sin consultar al rey, oprimió los mismos puntos que haría si el paciente en cuestión fuera una dama. Encontró un pequeño bulto poco habitual en el cuerpo de un hombre y mas en un elfo. 

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No estoy seguro, él podría… pero no estoy seguro…

Seris se levantó y anduvo unos pasos por la habitación, se mesaba los cabellos como si la incertidumbre le asaltará. Volvió al lado del príncipe y nuevamente le examinó, el pequeño cuerpo seguía estando donde mismo. ¿Pero como estar seguro? Realizó el reconocimiento una vez mas, obteniendo una pequeña queja del lesionado.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el rey avanzando hasta la cama para tomarle de la mano sentándose al lado contrario a Seris

Legolas no respondió y volvió a caer en su sueño de recuperación.

- Dígame por favor ¿existe la posibilidad de que?

- No lo sé su majestad, todo será revelado con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Pero es que no habrá manera? ¿Podría… podría perderlo con la caída?

- Por lo que me han contado, mucho me temo que sí.

Aragorn quería gritar, apretó un poco más la mano de su inmortal, y le beso, Seris se quedo de pie para no interrumpirles, no podía hacer mucho en su favor, el mismo elfo tenía la suficiente capacidad de sanar rápidamente su propio cuerpo pero dudaba que este don se proyectara también en el hijo.

- Mi amor… ¿me escuchas? – preguntó el rey aproximándose a Legolas

Legolas seguía con los ojos entrecerrados, sin dar respuesta y con la imperceptible respiración que apenas indicaba su existencia. Una pequeña mancha plateada estaba sobre su labio inferior y el rey la retiró, una más en su sien e hizo lo mismo. Alguna especie de pintura vieja había dejado residuos durante la caída de su esposo.

Le comenzó a hablar mientras Seris preparaba los vendajes para su torso.

- Aquí estoy Legolas, estoy contigo, ¿me puedes escuchar?

Aragorn retiró la túnica del elfo con cuidado mientras Seris cortaba un poco de tela y la sumergía una preparación verdosa. Vendaron al príncipe sin que este respondiera o se quejara nuevamente, su cabeza fue envuelta también aunque la herida parecía ya no sangrar, las vendas quedaron bien sujetas y firmes, Seris se despidió del rey al ver que todo lo que podía hacer estaba hecho.

- Legolas, perdóname, te lo pido con mi corazón, por favor despierta, quiero verte bien, quiero oír tu voz…

Le acomodó el cabello, le cubrió el pecho desnudo con las mantas, puesto que la túnica había sido retirada.

- No sabes cuanto te amo, no sabes como me tienes mi amor, ¿Por qué no despiertas? – preguntó haciendo por sonreír al final

Seris le había dicho que tratara de reanimarlo, por mínimo que fuera, el golpe en la cabeza podía traerle complicaciones.

- Si lo haces, te aseguro que hablaremos y te demostraré todo mi amor, Legolas… por favor…

Apretaba la mano un poco mas, y ya se encontraba el mismo atravesado en la cama junto a su esposo, sosteniendo la pálida y fría mano, mientras acariciaba el cabello tratando de obtener una reacción.

- ¿Verdad que tú también me amas y me perdonas? – preguntó Aragorn mientras una lágrima furtiva rodaba por su mejilla. - ¿Verdad que despertaras y nos besaremos como siempre?

Los ojos seguían vacantes, libres de toda expresión mirando al vacío. Sin vida. Secos.

- ¡Te amo Legolas! ¡Y no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_OMG! Cuando escribía que Aragorn lloraba veía "Carlitos´ Way" y sale Viggo llorando con barba y todo y ¡oh! (Ô.ô) Casi me da un infarto, snif… _

_Ahora,veamos los amabilísimos Reviews._

**Ayesha:** ¿Cómo crees que podría embarazar a Aragorn? Digo, ganas no me faltaron pero no me quiero traumar yo sola... Jajaja... Aunque no sé aun... ¡Quiero que también sufra! (¿Mas?) ¡Quiero que todos floten!

**Myrem:** Tengo una duda, no sé si eres de la comunidad, del grupo o simple lectora de Ffnet, aun así te agradezco que leas este fic. Actualmente ya tengo otros dos capítulos escritos, pero les estoy "refinando".

**Akhasa: **Ayesha me dio la idea de embarazarlos a los dos,  pero eso ya se ha hecho, como lo de Legolas pregnant también. Ambos tienen síntomas por que a mi hermana así le paso, mi cuñado tenía algunos y mi hermana otros, mi jefecito, sufrió de todo tipo de suertes, su esposa,  muy bien gracias. Espero encontrarte algun día/noche en el MSN, me alegraría mucho.

**Shanna:** Bueno, al menos sé que cuento con el apoyo de tres chicas de la comu, eso ya es mucho y se agradece infinitamente. Espero y te siga gustando ^_^

**Legolas12: **Bien, veamos, con respecto a lo que preguntas, Legolas no estaba seguro si Aragorn podía haber quedado embarazado por lo que dijo en su oración, ya que no especifico cual de los dos, por eso le alegró que Aragorn tomara tan bien el embarazo, pero el rey se asustó al escucharle y se cayó de un sentón ante la noticia. Aquí en México las "sentaderas" son las pompas, el trasero, etc...Espero haberte sacado de la duda..^_^

**Any:** Mi cabecita tiene complejo de inferioridad, y de repente quiere que todos sufran, si sigo aferrada a mi idea les embarazare a los dos pero esto ya sería comedia, y no soy buena en eso.

¡Dejadme reviewcitos! Si no, me pondré a traducir... ¿OMG amenazando? Jajajaja.. me he recordado a alguien... `^_^' 


	5. Oscuridad

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Jun/Vania (soy la misma, igual que Darkkie)

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Male pregnant) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Fue una historia corta, una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una gentil pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Yo nada ganó, así que no me demanden por que no tengo ni un centavo partido a la mitad.

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal. En este capítulo expongo lo que he atestiguado y sabido acerca de los síntomas de un probable embarazo entre las parejas. 

**5. En la Oscuridad siempre sobresale la luz**

La oscuridad le rodeaba, y sentía una agitación en su pecho, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el frío le calaba en los huesos, tal vez era de noche y sin darse cuenta le olvidaron en algún lugar del palacio. Pero no reconocía los pasillos oscuros por donde andaba, pocos metros eran visibles hacia el frente y no había a ningún lugar a donde ir. 

Un ligero tintineo de campana cristalina se escuchó a su derecha, llamándole la atención por lo que  detuvo sus pasos. El aroma a rosas y cerezas nuevamente le trajo algunos recuerdos que se perdieron en la oscuridad como él.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí? – preguntó Legolas a la oscuridad

No hubo respuesta y siguió su camino, ¿donde estarían las velas y las antorchas? ¿Por qué no reconocía los pasillos por donde andaba?

De nuevo el tintineo, ahora frente a él.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no me responde?

- ¿Eres tú?

La voz era la de un niño, un pequeño perdido sin duda.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Estás perdido?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te llevaré con tus padres – ofreció mostrando su mano e inclinándose hacia delante para estar al nivel de la voz de la criatura

Legolas no podía ver de quien se trataba, la voz infantil le enterneció. Si ambos lograban encontrar la salida, le llevaría con sus padres y les amonestaría por descuidar a tan bella criatura, por que todos los niños eran hermosos a los ojos de un elfo. Rara vez ese milagro se veía entre sus gentes y siempre que nacía uno, era motivo de júbilo y alegría para la comunidad.

- No. – contestó el niño

- ¿No? – preguntó Legolas extrañado por esa respuesta - ¿Por qué?

- Mis padres no me quieren.

- ¡Oh! No es cierto, todos los padres aman a sus hijos.

- Los míos no, no me quieren con ellos

En realidad Legolas no conocía el aspecto del pequeño, pero suponía que era un niño de escasos tres años, y una criatura a esa edad siempre es adorable.

- Debe haber algún error

- Les escuché discutir por mi y no me quieren con ellos.

- Debían de estar hablando de otra cosa y malentendiste. Estoy seguro que ellos deben de amarte.

- Mi padre no me desea en su cuerpo.

- ¿Tu… tu padre…?

Legolas no entendía, ¿Cómo que su padre?

- No me quieren con ellos, por eso me voy. – dijo el pequeño al borde del llanto

- ¡Espera!

Sus padres, ¿quiénes serían?

- Por favor, ven conmigo, hablaré con ellos, no temas – ofreció Legolas mostrándole su mano, poniendo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

- ¡No!

El niño empezó a sollozar en la oscuridad.

- Ellos no me quieren... me hacen daño. – dijo el pequeño entre suspiros, enjugando sus lágrimas

- ¿Te han golpeado? – preguntó Legolas frunciendo el ceño ante tal declaración.

- Si... me duele mucho.

- Ven yo te cuidare, permíteme verte

- ¡No! ¡Nadie me cuida! – gritó el niño entre sollozos - ¡Tú no me cuidas!

- No digas eso...por favor...Yo te quiero…

- ¡Mi padre no!

- Por favor, ven conmigo…

- No.

- Por favor…  – exclamó Legolas con desesperación.

El niño no respondió y sólo se escucharon los ligeros tintineos alejándose.

- Si yo te amo, si te deseo con todo mi corazón, por favor vuelve conmigo, iremos juntos, por favor…

Ya nadie respondía y el aroma se iba a dispersando.

- No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes…

"_¡Te amo Legolas! ¡Y no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo!_"

Espero unos momentos mas, esperaba la respuesta del pequeño, seguramente había escuchado la lejana voz de su padre. Nada, no podía salir de ese pasillo, no podía ver nada más que una luz al final, "_una salida seguramente_" pensó el elfo al verla tan lejana.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn despertó al lado de su amado una hora después, la cena estaba a su lado de la mesa, no le habían despertado y Legolas seguía inconsciente. Aun sostenía la fría mano entre las suyas, se irguió un poco, se acercó hasta su elfo y le beso los labios resecos.

- ¿Aun no despiertas dormilón? – Preguntó haciendo por reír - ¿Me vas a castigar por mas tiempo? 

Tomó un poco de fresas que tanto le gustaban a su elfo, les baño con la crema que le habían preparado a su lado, le paso un poco de azúcar y mordió sólo la punta de una.

- Te han traído fresas, ¿no quieres probarlas? Están frescas.

Le dio un nuevo beso embarrando su tierna y magullada boca con la crema. Sonrió al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su amado.

- Te daré las mías si me respondes.

Pero Legolas no respondía, caminaba por el largo pasillo para llegar a la luz al final de su camino.

- Te amo Legolas, por favor, nunca te había visto así…

Aragorn recordaba pocas caídas de su amado, su raza élfica le hacían casi inmune a tropiezos, golpes accidentales y resbalones. Sólo una vez durante sus antiguas batallas en Cuernavilla, Legolas había recibido un golpe en la cabeza que le noqueo por algunos segundos, sin causarle más que un ánimo irrefrenable por terminar con el enemigo.

Pero ahora llevaba casi tres horas que no respondía. Aragorn se levantó, humedeció un paño con agua y le refresco el rostro, su boca se encargó de limpiar la crema de los labios pálidos del elfo.

- Vamos Legolas, ¿Cómo podría seguir yo sin ti? ¿Cómo podría ser padre sin tenerte a mi lado?

Le seguía limpiando el rostro mientras que en el de él, volvían a rodar gruesas gotas saladas por sus mejillas. Le descubrió ligeramente, reviso los vendajes que estuvieran firmes, su mano llegó hasta el vientre del elfo. Le observó con detenimiento. El mismo tenía el poder, como Ioreth había profetizado hacía años, así le habían reconocido, pero curar y restaurar la vida eran cosas muy diferentes. Puso sus dos manos sobre el vientre de su amado. Cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse en encontrar aquello que tanto había sobresaltado a Melfor y preocupaba a Seris. Le encontró al centro de la región pélvica y se asombro fue grande.

Retiro ambas  manos como si hubiera profanado lo mas bendito de un altar.

- Pequeño mío, ¿estás allí?

Una vida apenas palpitante e imperceptible podía sentirse cuando el le buscó. Con total reverencia, con absoluto respeto, poso sus labios en la piel suave y tersa de su amado creyendo firmemente que el fruto de su amor residía en el.

- Por favor, resiste. Y no dejes a tu padre, no nos dejes a los dos.

Melfor entró con toda celeridad sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, un joven guardia le había puesto al tanto, y fue a revisar al príncipe en cuanto pudo.

- ¡Su majestad!

- ¡Melfor! – exclamó el rey poniéndose en pie - Eres una bendición, por favor, dime si Legolas espera a mi hijo, ¡dime que ambos están bien!

- Pero su majestad, ¿usted ya sabe…?

Melfor se asombró del estado del príncipe, imaginaba que para entonces ya habría recobrado el sentido, no creyó que sería tan grave. Se acercó al príncipe y dejo su equipaje de mano junto a la mesa donde estaban los paños y el agua.

- No, no lo estoy con seguridad, por favor, dime que todo estará bien.

- Un momento, necesito un poco de …

El curador observó unos paños tirados en el piso, plateados con alguna solución.

- ¿Para que han utilizado, estos paños?

- Para limpiar la sangre de sus heridas – respondió Seris llegando al lugar puesto que Melfor se había adelantado en sus prisas dejándole detrás

- ¡Oh! – exclamó viendo las mismas manchas en la túnica del rey

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Simplemente que ya no es necesario que le practique una prueba. – dijo señalando al rey.

- No entiendo Melfor, explícate – sugirió Seris

- La sangre de un elfo "dotado", por lo que pude averiguar en mi visita a Lorien, tiende a cambiar a color plateado en los primeros tres meses de embarazo, y por lo que he visto…

- ¿Quieres decir...? – preguntó Aragorn sorprendido al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Sí, su majestad. El príncipe Legolas espera un hijo.

Aragorn se lanzó a abrazarle de felicidad y angustia, después miró a su elfo y se tendió a su lado, cercano a su oreja.

- ¿Has escuchado Legolas?

- Su majestad… - dijo Seris

- ¿Lo escuchaste?, ¡vamos a tener un hijo! – exclamó el rey entre risa y tristeza

- Su majestad, es posible que el bebé… es probable que no…

El rey lo sabía, pero no lo quería escuchar, sabía que con la caída Legolas podía perder al bebé, podía perder sus ilusiones y tal vez con esa pérdida también a su amante.

- Mi amor, despierta, despierta para poder abrazarte – exclamó el rey con lágrimas agridulces en cayendo de sus ojos.

TBC...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Bueno, aun sigo cavilando, cuando tarda un embarazo élfico, ¿un año? Es lo que tengo entendido, pero si es mitad y mitad a lo mejor es menos tiempo, pero como el padre es elfo. No sé, si alguien me ayuda a descifrarlo se lo agradecería, y saber donde viene el tema también, igual no es de suma importancia pero quisiera una referencia._

_NO, Aragorn no está embarazado, comparte los mismos síntomas del elfo nada mas. Un ligero susto. _

_Estuve ocupadilla con las calaveras rositas, que hoy publicaré la primera, mañana la segunda y tercera, por que he tenido mucho trabajo y no les he "refinado". Así que me late que el capítulo 6 estará para el Lunes a mas tardar._

_Mil gracias por los reviews, no saben la alegría que me dan, ahora los contesto.^_^_

**Balrog** – Te perdiste del cuarto, me imagino que no lo viste por que aun no aparecía. Espero y te haya gustado. Y escribe pronto.

**Ayesha** – Nop, no embarazar a Aragorn, yo sufriría mucho al escribirlo, pero es buen tema para uno de comedia.

**Any** – Estoy retomando fuerzas, quiero que este fic sea cortito, por eso actualizo rápido. No aseguro final feliz, aun así espero y sigas leyendo, mil gracias eres un SOL ^_^

**Myrem** – Sipi, soy mala, ¬.¬¡no te creas! Soy una ángel con aureola y alitas, jeje. ¿Mpreg en castellano? De LotR desconozco, no he leído a alguien mas, ¡ah! Me olvidaba de mi, Darkkie, PdR, pero tal vez ya le conozcas. De HP creo que Aura4 tiene algo escrito al respecto, de vampiros hay una chica llamada Kendo pero ignoro si escribe en ffnet. Yo también he leído un sin fin de Mpreg, pero en inglés, si te interesa te paso los grupos a los que pertenezco, sólo envíame un mail.

**Aura4** – OMG, me haces sentir escalofríos, seguiré actualizando. No, no soy capaz de embarazar a Aragorn, sería un trauma para mi, (Ô.o) así que respira tranquila. Sigo actualizando y mil gracias por leer.

**Akhasa** – Ya me había acostumbrado a Jun, a Vania, Darkkie y se me hace raro ver Adriana, en fin, mil gracias Anna. No traduciré aun,  a menos que me quede tiempo, por que ya está PdR II y me muero por terminar. No aseguro un final muy feliz en este fic.

**Legolas12** - ¡Si! Yo también quería llorar, snif... snif... ;_;... Prometo capítulos un poco mas felices antes de caer en Angst de nuevo. Pero aun no. Mil gracias por tu review.

**Nessimelle** – Mil gracias por leer, mi llorar. Ya son 5 de la comunidad que me leen, mi llorar. Sipi, Aragorn es un mortal que siempre mete la pata, mas bien, le gana el orgullo, pero es bueno, el elfo anda sensible por su estado.

**Shanna** – Gracias por tu review y el ánimo que me das. Me alivia saber que han leído Mpreg y no me mutilen en la comunidad, por eso tantas advertencias. Espero y te siga gustando.

Millones de Gracias por los reviews, me pone contenta el saber que leen, y mucho mas saber quienes son. Así que no duden en oprimir "**Go**" y dejar constancia de su presencia. Ahora me voy a publicar "_Calaveras Rositas_".


	6. Hacia la Luz

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Jun/Vania (soy la misma, igual que Darkkie)

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Male pregnant) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Creí que iba a ser una historia corta, una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una gentil pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Yo nada ganó, así que no me demanden por que no tengo ni un centavo partido a la mitad.

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal.

**6. Hacia la luz**

Legolas seguía caminando y cada vez más cerca de la puerta pensaba y trataba de recordar como es que había llegado hasta allí. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? No podía pensar en nada más que en ese pequeño perdido, en lo preocupado que estarían sus padres en ese momento, su mano instintivamente fue a su abdomen y se detuvo, un ligero dolor.

Rosas, cerezas, el cristal sonando de nuevo en la oscuridad pero no con la misma intensidad que antes.

Legolas volteo a su derecha esperando escuchar la voz. Nada. Aún después de unos minutos no podía escuchar nada pero el aroma seguía allí, cerca de él.

- ¿Sigues allí? – preguntó el príncipe preocupado por el silencio - ¿Por qué no vienes?

- Me duele mucho. – contestó la voz con ternura

- ¿Puedo verte?

- No…

- ¿Donde te duele?

- Aquí… en mi pecho…

El niño empezó a sollozar con gran tristeza, Legolas imagino las lágrimas en su tierno rostro, el puchero en su boca sonrosada y las pequeñas manos en sus ojos tallándoles con tristeza.

- Vengo a decirte adiós – dijo el pequeño después de largos sollozos.

- No… ¿Por qué tienes que irte? – inquirió Legolas preocupado. Le había tomado cariño a esa presencia que le acompaño en el camino.

- Por que no soportare esto.  – dijo mientras un sollozo le interrumpía - Me duele mucho.

- ¿No podría abrazarte antes?

- …

- Por favor, me gustaría conocerte. – suplicó Legolas con aprecio

El príncipe triste y confundido sonreía, arrodillándose para encontrarse al nivel del pequeño y tal vez recibirle en sus brazos.

- ¿Tú quieres verme?

- Sí, si me lo permites.

- No puedo

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que no tengo rostro.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Legolas, le sorprendió la respuesta pero no preguntó mas. – No me importa, ven aquí, quiero abrazarte

- … ¿No te asustaras al verme?

- Nunca

- …

El elfo seguía con sus brazos abiertos, esperando a su amiguito, sintió una brisa, una cálida presencia y luego alguien refugiándose en sus brazos.

- ¡Ah! Eres muy cálido – dijo el niño sin levantar la cabeza

- ¿Te molesta?

- No… me gusta mucho – respondió el pequeño sin nombre sonriendo

- ¿Tenías frío?

- Si

El niño frotaba su carita contra el pecho del elfo, al parecer estaba desnudo. Legolas le acarició el cabello, suave y un poco largo, no veía el color podía ser oscuro pero en tinieblas era difícil asegurarlo. Su cuerpo era pequeño, esbelto pero saludable, no le apretó mucho, no quería hacerle mas daño, el niño le rodeo el cuello con sus tiernos bracitos, recostando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del elfo.

- No quiero que te vayas

- Tengo que hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

- No puedo…

El príncipe trato de observar su rostro, el niño levantó su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y el niño vio que era bello. En cambio Legolas, no observó nada, simplemente su corazón le susurraba que la bondad y la alegría del niño le enternecían, que sus ojos eran tan claros y límpidos como las aguas de manantial. Y su boca en puchero, mientras contenía los suspiros por tanto llorar, era sonrosada, carnosa y cuando sonreía mostraba tal felicidad que era capaz de contagiar a los demás.

- Eres muy bello – dijo el niño

Legolas se ruborizo, las palabras del pequeño eran sinceras, pero dicho entre lágrimas le partían el corazón.

- Tu también lo eres

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro que si. – contestó Legolas con una sonrisa. – pero... no me has dicho tu nombre…

- ¡Ah! Es que no tengo…

- ¿No? No te han puesto algún nombre tus padres?

- No… no que yo sepa…

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Legolas sorprendido por la respuesta, era sencillamente imposible que el pequeño aun no tuviera un nombre – No te preocupes, debe de ser un nombre muy hermoso, igual que tu…

No dijo nada el niño pero Legolas supuso que sonreía. Los dos seguían en el suelo, Legolas medio hincado y el niño de pie, abrazándole.

- Tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti. ¿No quieres verlos? – preguntó el elfo acariciando el sedoso cabello

- Mucho… - murmuró el pequeño mientras Legolas sentía su tibia respiración en el cuello.

- ¿Les extrañas?

- Sí… - respondió el niño enjugando sus lágrimas mientras se separaba un poco de Legolas

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me sigue doliendo

- ¡Oh! ¿No puedo hacer nada para que no te duela?

- No… solamente él puede.

- ¿Quién?

- Mi padre

Legolas quiso preguntar quien era, como podía encontrarle pero sintió unos dedos en su mejilla que le hicieron enmudecer.

- Quisiera conocerte – dijo el niño pasando toscamente la manita por su mejilla y nariz

- Yo también

- ¿Me querrías?

- Claro que sí.

El príncipe le abrazo nuevamente con mucho amor, y se atrevió a estampar un beso en la redonda y suave mejilla del niño.

- Por favor no me dejes.

- No quiero irme. – dijo el niño medio enfadado

- Entonces no te vayas…

- Debo hacerlo

- Por favor… te amo…

- Y yo a ti… Me hubiera gustado mucho…

Ya no había nada en sus brazos, estaba solo y no escuchaba los sollozos, ni reconocía el aroma.

- ¿Pequeño?

Nadie contestó.

Melfor y Seris salían de la habitación, tristes por que conocían el resultado de la noche, seguramente no faltaba mucho tiempo para que el niño fuera expulsado, tal vez era mejor así, antes de que siquiera hubieran sentido sus pies dando golpecitos, antes de que el peso subiera, que las formas se hicieran evidentes, antes que los pies se hincharan, en fin, tal vez era mejor antes si quiera de que el niño se manifestara ante sus padres.

Otra cosa comentaban entre ellos, ese golpe en la cabeza les preocupaba, si se formaba un coagulo sanguíneo podía ocasionar la muerte al elfo y debían comunicárselo al rey. Debían sangrar al elfo en la región occipital y liberar su cráneo de la presión. Lo que significaba que el hermoso cabello del elfo se perdería al menos en una sección. Esperarían una hora máxima, si no lograba volver en sí, iniciarían la incisión. Por lo pronto, dejarían al rey y príncipe descansar.

Aragorn había mudado de ropa, usaba sus ropas para descansar, no había probado más que pocas fresas tratando de hacer despertar al elfo con su aroma. Legolas seguía con los ojos entre cerrados, secos y desenfocados.

El rey le frotaba con fuerza una mano tratando de volverle en sí, la observaba entre las suyas.

- Nunca te lo había dicho, pero no entiendo como es que tus manos siguen tan suaves si usas tanto el arco. Debe ser algo de elfos.

Aragorn observaba sus finos y largos dedos sin imperfección alguna, recordaba el momento, en que triste y a la vez feliz regresaba la piedra de Arwen al llegar con vida a Cuernavilla. Cómo se había equivocado Legolas cuando pensaba que el corazón del rey era para la hermosa dama Arwen.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a ver a tu padre? No se si me recibirá con gusto, no después de que le robe a su Tithen Lasgalen (_pequeño hoja verde_)

Thranduil no había estado del todo de acuerdo con la unión de Legolas y Aragorn, pero la alianza entre elfos y hombres era algo con lo que el destino no podía luchar. Aún así, dio su bendición a su hijo menor el día de su enlace con el Rey de los Hombres.

- ¿Sabes que ya me revisaron, y no encontraron nada en mí?

El rey había sido inspeccionado por Melfor, de la misma forma que Legolas, no encontrando nada anormal o extraño en su cuerpo, hasta el momento, el rey humano no poseía ningún cambio en su anatomía que hiciera creer que estuviera en estado.

- Bien, sabes, ahora me gustaría ser yo quien llevara la criatura para así sólo preocuparme por ti… - dijo el rey sin dejar de observar la mano del elfo – es muy difícil verte así…

Los vendajes seguían bien, puesto que no había pasado mucho tiempo, aun así Aragorn les revisaba a la vez que tratando con el movimiento obtener una reacción. Descubrió un poco su vientre nuevamente, no sabía si el bebé había sufrido, no estaba seguro de que sus manos alcanzaran a salvarle. Le intentaría.

- Lo voy a intentar pero no estoy seguro de que hacer…

Elessar puso ambas manos encima del vientre de Legolas, en el punto indicado, allí poso sus manos.

- ¡Aaahh! – una exclamación de los labios del elfo le hizo detenerse

- ¿Legolas? ¡contéstame! ¿Estás bien? Despierta por favor...

- Mmmm… 

El gemido de dolor que dejó escapara Legolas no le agrado al rey, al parecer Legolas no deseaba que le tocasen, pero si no eran las costillas si no era la cabeza. Aragorn tomó la mano del elfo y le apretó con suavidad al principio esperando alguna reacción.

- ¿Me escuchas?

- Mmm…

De nuevo un gemido pero sus ojos no se enfocaron  ni daban señales de vida, no hubo respuesta tampoco en su mano. El rey se puso en pie y fue a buscar a Melfor o Seris, cualquiera que le respondiera. Encontró a dos guardias en el pasillo y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular grito desde el filo de la puerta:

- ¡Vayan, pronto! Traigan a un curador.

- ¿A cuál su majestad? – preguntó uno de los dos guardias

- Melfor, Seris cualquiera de ellos… ¡Pronto!

Así Daguel fue enseguida por el curador, salió disparado corriendo, sin esperar si quiera que su compañero de guardia se ofreciese a realizar el mandato.

Aragorn se arrodilló a la cama, colocó de nuevo con suma delicadeza ambas manos sobre el vientre de Legolas. Para el rey estaba claro que allí era un punto crítico y Legolas necesitaba ayuda. Tal vez, un poco de poder, de amor y una oración podían lograr el milagro o tal vez ayudar un poco en la recuperación del pequeño ser.

El rey cerró los ojos y rezó una oración en silencio, vislumbraba en su mente el cuerpo de su amado, recostado frente a él, enfocaba todos sus pensamientos en la criatura, energía en sus manos como si tratase de sentir cada fibra de la piel de sus dedos, de la suavidad del elfo, de la calidez que le inundaba al tocarle.

Daguel y Melfor llegaron momentos después, atestiguaron como era que el rey ejecutaba el rito de sanación, como nunca antes lo había hecho, no hicieron ruido y esperaron a que terminara, Melfor mismo no era capaz de tanto, sus conocimientos en hierbas, pociones y enfermedades se limitaban  a lo físico, nunca a lo espiritual. Y el rey poseyendo el poder, lo manifestaba antes ellos.

_"…Y el amor que yo te profeso, la fuerza que habita en mi, ayude a florecer esta semilla, que el poder de los Valar te cuide e ilumine, que toda su sabiduría se consagre en mi tan  sólo un momento, que mis manos sean una herramienta para lograr traerte de regreso… sigue conmigo, te necesito, te espero… Te amo…"_

Pocos minutos después, Aragorn sintió su cuerpo cansado, como si su energía se hubiera agotado y lo curioso es que estaba feliz, no sabía la razón, pero parecía que en su cabeza alguna vocecita extraña le agradeciera. Abrió los ojos y una sonrisa estaba allí.

Daguel quedo fascinado por lo que presenció, por la majestuosidad en el trato del rey, por la forma de sanar, por la luz en los ojos de Elessar y mas que todo por la expresión que había en el rostro.

- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó Melfor lo suficientemente rápido para tomar al rey por los hombros y detener su caída. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, gracias buen Melfor… yo… 

Legolas cerró los ojos. Los tres presentes lo atestiguaron y enmudecieron. Aragorn recobró sus fuerzas casi por magia al ver la reacción de su esposo.

- ¡Legolas! – expresó Aragorn inclinándose hacia el elfo

- Permítame su majestad, quisiera examinarle – interceptó Melfor haciendo a un lado al rey

- Pero él... él cerro sus ojos… eso no esta bien… ¡algo no anda bien!

Melfor reviso nuevamente al príncipe, con sumo cuidado, no apretaría para no hacer mas daño, según sus cuentas Legolas tenía ya como tres meses desde su concepción, sabía que en los elfos el periodo de embarazo duraba un año, pero no sabía a partir de que momento se manifestaba en el cuerpo.

Legolas volvió a caminar, sintió como su cuerpo y mente se hundían rápidamente en la oscuridad, como el calor se iba disipando hasta regresar nuevamente al pasillo. Dio un suspiro. El príncipe casi llegaba hasta la salida diez pasos mas y llegaría, estaba triste, el niño no había querido ir con él, no le había querido acompañar, ¿Cómo podía negarle su amor? ¿Dónde estaba Aragorn que no le buscaba?

"_Sigue conmigo, te necesito, te espero… te amo…_" escuchó Legolas a lo lejos.

- ¿Aragorn? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó el príncipe esperanzado.

Apresuró mas su paso, creyó que le encontraría al cruzar la puerta, quería ir por él, quería abrazarle, contarle del niño se encontraba perdido allí, que debían buscarlo, que no debían dejarle solo, ni un minuto mas.

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas con fuerza.

- No, no vayas por allí.

De nuevo el aroma a cerezas, de nuevo el tintineo suave de cristal y la dulce vocecita llamándole a su espalda.

- ¡Oh! ¿Eres tu pequeño? ¡Me alegras tanto! Ven conmigo… Iremos con tu padre…

- No.

- Por favor, él quiere conocerte, él quiere abrazarte, ¿le escuchaste? – preguntó Legolas entusiasmado

- Si...

- Ven vamos, nos esperan. – afirmó el elfo ofreciendo su mano nuevamente con una sincera sonrisa

- No.

- Por favor, ven conmigo... Te he esperado mucho

El niño no respondió y se escuchó el leve tintineo de nuevo. Legolas tuvo miedo de que el niño se retirara.

- ¡No te vayas!

- ... ¿Me vas a querer? – se interesó la dulce voz repentinamente

- Con todo mi amor – confesó Legolas con mucha alegría.

- ¿Y mi padre? – volvió a interrogar acercándose un paso esta vez.

- El siempre te ha deseado. – indicó el elfo creyendo firmemente en sus palabras

- ¿Me cuidaran? – preguntó mientras a la distancia se escuchaba un tintineo. 

- Siempre, con todo nuestro amor.

- ¿Me darán caramelos…?

El niño se estaba aprovechando del interrogatorio.

- Si te portas bien y haces tus deberes

- Mmmm….¿Fresas con crema?

- ¿Te gustan? – cuestionó Legolas asombrado por los gustos similares que tenía el pequeño

- Sí,... mucho.

- Entonces te daré las que desees si me acompañas.

- Pero con azúcar... – agregó el niño haciendo valer sus derechos de hijo único.

Legolas sonrió, no sabía que tanto conocía el pequeño a sus padres, pero al parecer bastante. Extendió su mano y segundos después apretó una pequeña y cálida manita entre la suya. Tuvo el deseo de abrazarle contra su pecho de verle el rostro, de reconocer las facciones, pero el niño le jaló en otra dirección.

- Por aquí… ven, sígueme… - sugirió el pequeño llevando a su padre.

El pequeño le guió por otro pasillo, donde el aroma a rosas se percibía en el ambiente. El niño le jaló con su mano un poco antes de llegar a la puerta, Legolas se inclinó y recibió un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias papá, te quiero mucho.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mil gracias por los reviews y más que todo por la información. Gracias Myrem por el link, y gracias Nienya por las páginas que me enviaste. Shanna la librería de Moria es un lugar muy conocido pero no le había tomado en cuenta para ese detalle, gracias por la sugerencia._

**_Myrem__ – Un poquito mas sobre el peque no hace mal a nadie y ya estaba incluido en el capítulo. Espero y haya sido de tu agrado._**

**_Akhasa_****_ - Jejeje… no te preocupes, no me enoje ni nada por el estilo, sólo me asombró el ver mi nombre y no mi nick…jejeje…^_^_**

**_Shanna__ - ¿final feliz? Pues se supone que no habrá tal, de hecjo esta historia iba a ser de dos capítulos y se finni… Pero tratare de avanzar lo más que pueda sobre todo en el siguiente capítulo. =^_^=_**

**_Ayesha__ – ¿Las fresitas por lo rosita? jejejeje… será que me gustan mucho, así que les incluí, pero por eso puse lo del aroma a cerezas y rosas… por lo "rosita"... jejeje _**

**_Balrog__ – Ya Legolas despertara, creí que ya no me leerías, pero me alegra que sigas…Ahora veamos lo que hará Leggy cuando despierte… y lo que verá…_**

**_Any__ - ¡sí! Yo también sabía que los pequeños escuchan en el vientre materno, así que ha decirle cosas hermosas y pensar positivamente. Nada, ya con mi historia es muy trágica como para que pierdan al baby. Y lo de la información te agradezco la intención ^-^_**

**_Legolas12__ – Ya, ya en siguiente despierta Legolas y no se dieron cuenta por que la sangre tenía que secarse totalmente para volverse plateada, y Aragorn si le vio en las heridas del pobre elfo pero no le tomo en cuenta… jejeje…Algo despistado el hombre…_**

**_Nessimelle__ – Sipi, el ffnet de repente se pone loco, no te deja ver la página o dejar reviews, pero con el tiempo vuelve al estado normal… Pero te agradezco mucho tu afán de dejar el review... me haces muy feliz...¡Ah! No conozco nada de la información en donde buscas pero si consigues algo brincare todo el día de alegría y si no, también, que no todos los días se encuentra a alguien tan amable...^-^_**

**_Nienya_****_– Ô.ô ¿querías que Aragorn fuera el "cargador"? ¡Ooooh! ^_^ Una nueva forma de ver la vida salseada, pero se me hace muy difícil, a pesar de que lo mucho que he leído, pero sería difícil para mi…jejejeje…  Daguel será de mucha utilidad... tal vez no ahora, pero lo será…^_~_**

_Mil gracias por sus sugerencias, comentarios, mentadas y demás… Se les aprecia bastante, infinitamente._


	7. Quien como tu

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Jun -Vania (soy la misma, igual que Darkkie)

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Yo nada ganó, así que no me demanden por que no tengo ni un centavo partido a la mitad. "Quien como tu" – Ana Gabriel

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal. En cuanto al final, será feliz, algo agridulce, pero bueno. Juntos.

**7. Quien como tu**

Al fin el elfo llegó a la puerta iluminada y el algoritmo de colores que le bombardeaba la visión no le dejaba saber adonde se dirigía. Entro en la luz y escuchó que alguien le decía a su espalda"¡_Hasta pronto_!"

- Legolas, ¿me escuchas?

Enfocando en la dirección de donde provenía esa voz, trato de parpadear, pero era muy doloroso, los ojos estaban secos y todo parecía borroso.

- Arag… - carraspeo

- Espera, toma un poco de agua

Aragorn le elevó la cabeza lo suficiente para que pasara el líquido sin dificultad, el vaso en los labios y el elfo dio un pequeño sorbo.

- Mi cabeza me da vueltas… - exclamó Legolas llevándose una mano a su frente sintiendo los vendajes en ella.

- Debe de ser por los golpes, ¿cómo sientes tu cuerpo?

- Adolorido... tuve un sueño extraño… - contestó el elfo tratando de recordar la sensación que hacia momentos le embargaba.

No sabía que había sucedido en sus sueño y cerró los ojos para hacer memoria, el olor a cerezas estaba un en su olfato pero no sabía la razón, el sabor a fresas dulces en su boca.

El rey le tomó la mano que le quedaba libre, y la apretó entre las dos suyas. Legolas seguía tratando de humedecer sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces y masajeándoles con los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre

- Legolas… debo darte una buena noticia…

- ¿Buena? – interrogó el príncipe esbozando una sonrisa - Me alegrara escucharla… Di.

- Pero antes deseo disculparme…

El rostro de Legolas se entristeció por un segundo, comenzó a recodar las palabras que habían intercambiado antes del accidente, el orgullo del mortal y las razones que exponía. No deseaba caer en eso nuevamente

- No, Aragorn, yo debí comprenderte... 

- No hables, no ahora que deseo expresarte mi amor...

Cubrió sus labios con los suyos, evitándole decir una palabra mas. Melfor se volvió despistadamente, al parecer el príncipe no se había percatado de su presencia y el rey les había olvidado a ambos.

- Mi corazón ha sufrido horriblemente estas últimas horas en que has estado inconsciente, no sabía que hacer, no sabía a quien recurrir...

- Aragorn…

- Calla amor – interrumpió Elessar sonriendo y poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios élficos, volvió a tomar aire y continuo – He sido egoísta, necio y un tonto al no pensar en ti… al creer que por derecho real se hará mi voluntad… y no es así… no contigo…Siempre creí que estarías allí para mí, que siendo elfo mi vida entera sería contigo… pero hoy… hoy comprendí que te amo demasiado y no deseo perderte… Por favor, no volvamos a discutir…No sin terminar de la mejor manera... con un dulce beso... ¿te parece?

- Aragorn…

El mortal dejo descansar su cabeza en la cama a su costado, sollozando con tristeza, le había extrañado tanto.

- Es que si tú te vas... si me dejas solo... sería capaz de quitarme la vida… No lo soportaría…

- No, no digas eso… nunca pienses así…

- Es la verdad… te extrañe mucho… y el bebé…

- ¿Bebé? – preguntó Legolas asombrado - ¿qué bebé? ¿de que bebé estás hablando? … ¡Ah!

El príncipe trato de incorporarse deprisa pero no sabía que tan mal estaban sus costillas y lo resintió.

- ¡No! No te esfuerces por favor… - sugirió Elessar tratando de tranquilizar a Legolas que intentaba reincorporarse

- Aragorn mencionaste a un bebé… ¿cuál bebé?

- Legolas tu…

- ¿Yo que?

- Tú… tú estas esperando un bebé.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Legolas con el rostro pálido asombrado

- sí.

El elfo volvió a caer en la cama incrédulo ante las palabras del mortal.

- ¿Legolas? ¿Te sientes bien?

- …

- Te amo…

- …

- ¿Legolas?

- …

El elfo seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo, buscando la nueva posición que jugaría en un futuro, tratando de asimilar la información que por labios de su rey penetraba en su corazón. Sus manos bajaron a su vientre sintiendo una ligerísima pulsación.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar el rey al no obtener respuesta.

- ¿El bebé… sufrió algún daño con mi caída? – interrogo preocupado el elfo sin mirarle

- Estará bien, por favor descansa…

- Si su majestad lo permite, desearía revisar su cabeza y pecho. – interrumpió Melfor con delicadeza

El rey asintió y Legolas no reparó en ello. Las heridas aun permanecían, pero en pocos días debido a su raza élfica, desaparecerían. El golpe en la cabeza no había sido de cuidado, al parecer, las costillas con el tiempo sanarían y las piernas, presentaban sólo golpes menores. Sin embargo, un tobillo parecía hinchado levemente.

- ¡ah! Duele. – exclamó el príncipe al examinarle

- Una luxación, su alteza, si me permite, enviare traer agua nieve para bajar lo inflamado...

- Por favor Melfor ¿el bebé? ¿sigue allí? – preguntó el rey inquieto por los exámenes

- Esta bien, Elessar… el bebé esta recuperándose…

La respuesta de Legolas iluminó el rostro del rey.

- Pero desea fresas… si no, se pondrá muy triste… - sugirió Legolas con un leve sonrojo

- ¿Fresas? – preguntó el rey asombrado - ¿Por qué quiere fresas?

- Con crema y un poco de azúcar. –sonrió Legolas sintiendo un latir en su interior.

Aragorn le tomó las manos y le beso en la mejilla. Tanto le agrado esa respuesta. Al contacto Legolas abrió sus ojos y vio como los gris azulado del rey aparecían humedecidos ante él. Detrás Melfor les miraba enternecido y a su lado, el joven guardia de cabellos rubios, que con rostro ruborizado capto la mirada del príncipe en él.

- Con su permiso, sus majestades, debo retirarme – dijo Daguel avergonzado por su estancia prolongada en la habitación. Salió sin esperar respuesta alguna con la mirada baja y el caminar presuroso.

Aragorn estaba tan feliz por el despertar de Legolas que tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Melfor les dejo solos. Le acarició el cabello empezando desde su frente hasta su nuca, la sedosidad que le transmitía le hacía sentir tan bien.

La respiración del príncipe era tranquila, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, pero la fuerza interior que le impulsaba estaba allí.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta mi amor que es media noche? – dijo el rey sin dejar de mirar sus labios agrietados y resecos. Cuanto deseaba humedecerles.

- ¿Media noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde…? – se interesó Legolas sin abrir sus ojos a la luz de las candelas

- Varias horas… 

- ¡Ah!

- Pero estoy feliz que hayas despertado y el pequeño este bien, ¿no es cierto? ¿No es cierto que nuestro hijo está bien?

- ¿Hijo? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es un varón?

- He escuchado su voz en mi cabeza.

Legolas sonrió pero no dijo nada.

- Deseo darme un baño. – dijo el príncipe haciendo por levantarse apoyándose sobre sus codos, el dolor le impidió continuar cayendo nuevamente sobre las almohadas.

- No, por favor, no hagas esfuerzos. – sugirió el rey inquieto tomándole de un brazo para impedir su movimiento

- Estoy bien, he resistido peores fracturas en mi vida… Recuérdalo, no soy tan débil… - dijo el elfo tanteando el peso sobre sus manos para sentarse

- Pero es que ahora, el bebé… tienes que cuidarte… - la voz del Aragorn se escuchaba llena de nerviosismo.

- Aragorn… - recriminó Legolas moviendo poco a poco su pie lesionado

- No deseo que nada le pase, no deseo volver a pasar por esto…

- Nada pasará, entiéndelo - afirmó Legolas poniéndose poco a poco de pie - pero no me trates como a una mujer por que no lo soy, aun las elfas de nuestra raza son tan fuertes que no necesitan tantos cuidados como las mujeres humanas. Yo soy un guerrero... tenlo siempre en mente

- ¡Pero es mi hijo…!

- Lo sé… también es mío, ¿no es así? No dejes que tu corazón se turbe mas con esto…

Legolas se hallaba de pie, su mano instintivamente le cubrió el costado, el dolor estaba allí sobre todo al caminar, sus pasos eran cortos, y el dolor agudo en su pie no le dejo continuar ni un paso mas. Dudo si era bueno en pedir ayuda a su esposo, después de haber afirmado que no era débil, le dolía mostrar tal rendición... Aragorn tomó el brazo del elfo y le paso por su cuello para que se apoyara en él. Le condujo hasta el baño sin recriminarle su estado, el elfo no rechazo esta ayuda, no quería más discusiones con el mortal, no esta noche.

El rey le ayudo a liberarse de su túnica medio abierta, Legolas le dejo hacer su voluntad, sintió como sus ropas caían, como las manos del rey pasaban por su cintura liberándole de sus prendas, ya se encontraba descalzo, el agua estaba tibia ya que esa noche el rey no había tomado su baño nocturno.

Con mucho cuidado Legolas entró en la tina, sintiendo el agua acariciarle los pies, las piernas atléticas, los firmes muslos, el vientre plano, los abdominales… la cintura aun perfecta.

Aragorn se levantó las mangas de su túnica, se hincó junto al príncipe y empezó a asearle, sintiendo como poco a poco sus manos atravesaban los caminos ya conocidos y trazando algunos nuevos, el agua a la luz de las candelas del baño hacían resplandecer la piel del elfo. Le talló suavemente el cabello con cuidado para no dañarle la herida, su rostro lo humedeció y planto un beso fugaz al enjuagarle.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Legolas extrañado por el beso

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti…

- ¡No sabes cuanto!

*

Aragorn le tomó en sus brazos, húmedo el elfo no pudo hacer nada para detenerle, el cabello goteando, los labios ocupados.

Con mucho cuidado le puso en la cama dispuesto a secarle centímetro a centímetro. Legolas se dejo llevar.

_* El perfume de su almohada_

_Tú lo conoces bien_

_Y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas también_

Daguel llegó con una cubeta con agua nieve, y una bandeja ágilmente balanceada en la otra mano, la cual contenía fresas frescas, un tarro de crema y azúcar fina. Melfor le había encargado que llevara lo que el príncipe solicitaba.

*_Que suerte la tuya que puedes tenerle a tus pies_

_Sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel_

La puerta seguía abierta y en cuanto entró por el pasillo de la entrada, su boca se abrió con asombro y sus ojos deseaban cerrarse por mas que intentaba.

_*Mirando como le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene_

_Y nada tengo yo que esperar aunque me quede en el aire_

Legolas con los ojos cerrados, totalmente desnudo, húmedo aun con la toalla echada sobre su cuello, mientras el rey arrodillado de espaldas secaba su cuerpo poco a poco con la toalla y con sus besos. 

_*Quien como tú_

_Que día a día puedes tenerle_

_Quien como tú_

_Que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_Quien como tú…_

Elessar no llevaba la túnica, ni nada más que la toalla en la mano, con la cabeza baja concentrado en su trabajo, esa zona tan erógena de la entre pierna, que se resistía a secarse. Aragorn debía trabajar más en ello. Una sonrisa en los suaves labios del elfo, las manos del rey acariciándole el pecho adolorido.

_*Quien como a tu_

_Que tarde a tarde esperas que llegué_

_Quien como tu..._

_Que con ternura curas sus fiebres_

_Quien como tú_

La espalda amplia del rey, de piel morena clara, con los músculos de los brazos tensados, la espina dorsal tan definida que bajaba hasta ese trasero redondo que se movía en un ritmo cadencioso contra la cama.

*_ Esas noches de locura_

_Tú las disfrutas bien_

_Y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan lo sé_

El joven de escasos 20 años soltó la cubeta derramando todo el líquido en el piso de mármol, dejó caer la bandeja haciendo saltar las fresas y la crema y salió corriendo de la habitación real muy a tiempo antes de que le reconocieran.

_*Quien como tú_

_Que día a día puedes tenerle_

_Quien como tú_

_Que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_Quien como tú…_

Un guardia superior lo llamó esperando una repuesta inmediata de su subalterno, pero Daguel no hizo caso, su corazón latía furioso y sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía llorar de impotencia y coraje. Muchas veces había atestiguado las caricias y besos públicos que los gobernantes compartían pero el haberlos visto en semejante acto le partió el corazón.

_*Quien como tú_

_Que día a día puedes tenerle_

_Quien como tú_

_Que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_Quien como tú…_

 Ninguna ventaja, ninguna esperanza había contra el hermoso elfo, de cabellos rubios, de ojos azul claro, de cuerpo perfecto, él, un simple mortal lleno de defectos, un joven con demasiadas aspiraciones, no podía poner sus ojos en el rey, en el soberano que tenía todo lo que necesitaba junto al príncipe perfecto. 

No podría soportarlo mas, el día siguiente pediría su cambio a un lugar apartado de las habitaciones de su rey, su corazón se había rendido a albergar alguna esperanza. Si una batalla por pequeña que fuera se presentaba con gusto iría el primero en ella. No le importaba 

Los gemidos de la habitación de los soberanos cesaron repentinamente, alguien había estado allí y les vio en plena acción. Las fresas con la crema se veían esparcidas por todo el piso de la entrada, la cubeta con agua nieve yacía aun rodando de un lado a otro.

El rey tomó su bata, y asomó la cabeza para alcanzar a ver de quien se trataba, sólo vio una cabeza de rubios cabellos bajando por la escalera.

- ¿Quién era Aragorn? – preguntó el elfo secando su húmeda cabellera con la toalla que le rodeaba

- No lo sé… - respondió el rey agitando su cabeza lentamente después de asegurarse que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

El elfo sospecho pero no dijo nada, si hubiera sido otra persona simplemente no hubiera hecho ningún ruido y se hubiera ausentado, no entendía el por que del asombro total al grado de soltar las viandas.

Legolas abrió los brazos al rey que durmió en ellos sin recostarse en su pecho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Había problemas en los valles cercanos, el rey estaba preocupado por que no sabía la razón por cual las cosechas empezaban arder por la noche, por de pronto, había enviado a un grupo de hombres había llegado al pueblo de Itmuth a reestablecer el orden y ayudar a los granjeros en lo que podían.

El cuerpo de Legolas poco a poco iba manifestando su estado paternal, su cintura no se  perdía pero algo apenas evidente se mostraba al frente. Los síntomas iban disminuyendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, ahora el elfo contaba ya con cuatro meses de estado. Aun no quería comentárselo a su padre y hermanos, aun no quería darlo a conocer y ni siquiera el reino estaba enterado de ello. Deseaba disfrutar de esa intimidad que les daba el secreto.

El rey disfrutaba mucho cuando acariciaba su figura ligeramente redondeada mientras le mordía la punta de su suave oreja. Aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que los primeros movimientos del pequeño se palparan en su mano, y él estaba ansioso por sentirlos, por compartir los dulces momentos con su pareja.

- Mmmm… Eso se siente muy bien, mi señor.

- Es que sabe muy bien, su alteza… mmm – ronroneo el rey

Legolas cerró los ojos y el balanceo en que le mecía el rey estando de pie le hizo recostar su cabeza en el hombro del rey. En su habitación, en el balcón del jardín miraban como el sol comenzaba a ascender, la noche había sido maravillosa, uno perdiéndose en las caricias del otro. Sus costillas ya no le molestaban ni el tobillo tampoco, los brazos del rey rodeándole desde atrás le reconfortaban.

- ¿Sabes que me haces el hombre mas feliz? – susurró el rey en el oído de su elfo

- Me alegra infinitamente ser la causa de esa felicidad – respondió el príncipe derritiéndose en sus brazos al sentir el tibio aliento pasar por su cuello

- No podía pedir mas

- ¿Eres feliz a mi lado, Aragorn?

El rey plantó un beso en la mejilla del elfo, aspirando la esencia de los bosques y la frescura de la primavera que siempre acompañaba a Legolas.

- Infinitamente, infinitamente feliz.

Sus labios se unieron con ternura y con un suspiro de resignación el rey dio la vuelta al elfo para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos.

- Eres la persona mas amable, valiente y hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- No pensabas así a tus veinte años – reprochó el príncipe con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos del rey y las colocaba en su cintura

- ¡Por favor! Era un joven que no conocía mi destino... – respondió el rey acercando un poco mas a su consorte.

- ¿Estabas dispuesto a cumplirlo con ella? – preguntó el elfo mirando directamente sus claros ojos grises

- No podía, nunca podría, bien lo sabes...

Un nuevo beso, un abrazo suave y un ritmo cadencioso les llevo a ambos a la cama.

- Debo salir, regresaré para la tarde. – declaró el rey con pena. No deseaba dejar ni un minuto a su príncipe elfo pero sus obligaciones se lo demandaban

- ¿Aun no resuelven lo de Itmuth?

- No, pero se espera que lleguen noticias el día de hoy

- Desearía acompañarte

- No, no así.

- ¡Pero si no soy débil! ¡No estoy enfermo!

- Yo lo sé, estoy seguro que podrías desempeñarte como siempre – aseguró Elessar

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por que debería quedarme aquí? – preguntó Legolas cruzando sus brazos

- Por que te lo estoy pidiendo con todo mi corazón.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – exclamó el príncipe separándose de sus brazos ofendido.

El puchero en los labios de Legolas era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba el rey, nada podía resistírsele a ese fruncimiento de cejas, a esa boca torcida y la mirada entristecida.

- Bien, dime ¿podrás montar por cuatro horas sin descanso?

- Aragorn ¡yo soy un...! – dijo Legolas a punto de protestar

- Un elfo, ya lo sé, no dudo de eso, esas orejas tan deliciosas tuyas siempre me lo recuerdan, sólo te prevengo, no quiero que el bebé sufra en el camino

- No lo hará

- ¿Y los mareos? ¿Las nauseas?

- Ya han pasado, casi no se manifiestan... Tu eres el que me preocupa.

- ¿Yo? ¡Ja!

El rey no podía negar que algunas nauseas le atacaban de repente, que ligeros malestares sentía en su estómago pero los había reprimido con bastante astucia. Un limón le acompañaba siempre en su bolsillo.

- Muy bien, saldremos en una hora, así que...

- No me tienes que decir... Un elfo nace listo ante los ojos de los Valar.

Aragorn sonrió. Salieron como lo tenían previsto una hora después, los hombres del rey se asombraron y a la vez se alegraron de que les acompañara como antes el príncipe consorte, se habían enterado de algunos malestares que sufría, causándoles inquietud, pero ahora que les veían de nuevo juntos sabían que las cosas marcharían bien. Además el camino era mas llevadero cuando un elfo como el les acompañaba, el sólo contemplarlo algunos momentos descansaba el espíritu, pues la armonía y alegría siempre le acompañaban..

Los caminos eran malos y el paisaje desértico, Itmuth era un poblado rico en tierras cultivables pero rodeado de zonas deshabitadas y castigado completamente a los intensos rayos del sol. Muy pocos árboles, o al menos ese nombre aun poseían, la soledad del camino no le agrado al elfo, que hubiera preferido galopar entre bosques frondosos bajo una lluvia matinal, y no entre grandes polvaredas que levantaban los caballos y el aire reseco que golpeaba su rostro, no se quejo en ninguna ocasión pero no le agradaba el camino, al regresar, recomendaría nuevos caminos y trataría de obtener alguna poción mágica para restaurar los plantíos así como sembrar nuevos bosques. "_Algún hobbit debería estar interesado en el trabajo_", pensó Legolas sonriendo.

Al llegar a Itmuth la gente les recibió con inquietud, las cosechas casi estaban perdidas y era lo único que les ayudaba a sobrevivir, aun el humo se elevaba por encima de las pequeñas colinas arrastrándose hasta al poblado por el viento reseco del día. Legolas le llegó el aroma a quemado, el olor a hombres sudorosos después de trabajar rescatando y asegurando la poca plantación y se incomodó. Bajo de su caballo siguiendo al rey que le aguardaba ya con el encargado de la contingencia.

Un guardia les miraba receloso, había estado allí durante tres semanas y siempre había disfrutado en su privacidad de la vista del rey, mas ahora se le veía acompañado por el príncipe y no deseo estar allí. Se dirigió a los campos a ayudar a los demás campesinos.

- ¿Han averiguado a que se debió este nuevo incendio? – preguntó Elessar a su encargado en jefe.

- No lo saben con certeza su majestad, se han montado guardias en los diferentes campos de Itmuth pero no han encontrado nada. Siempre es en sitios diferentes y apartados.

Legolas se limitaba a escuchar los informes y mientras lo hacía se deba cuenta de las miradas que caían sobre su persona, las mujeres le sonreían y se inclinaban con gracia ante él al pasar a su lado, los hombres le admiraban, con curiosidad, rareza y respeto. Nunca sus ojos habían visto un elfo, y a pesar de que habían escuchado de la belleza del príncipe ahora comprendían del porque su rey había entregado su corazón a tan atractivo varón. 

Sin embargo, ese aroma no dejaba de molestarle, el humo le empezaba a crear un nudo en el estómago. Recorrieron los campos y el olor se hacia mas evidente, vio al rey que disimuladamente sacaba algo de su bolsillo y le llevaba a su boca mas no pudo ver de que se trataba.

Un grito. Las cabezas giraron a la derecha del sembradío. Un niño tiznado vino corriendo ante el rey, uno de los guardias había sufrido quemaduras en su pierna al caerle escombros del plantío aun encendido con algunas brazas.

Los gobernantes se dirigieron al lugar del incidente y encontraron un joven de cabellos rubios rodeado por varios campesinos que examinaban su pierna ennegrecida. Al darse cuenta que el rey y el príncipe se acercaban, el joven trato de ponerse en pie. Le habían rasgado el pantalón para examinar la quemadura.

- Espera, no te muevas por favor.  – sugirió el rey señalando que no debía hacer esfuerzo alguno. – Déjame ver la herida

- 

El olor ya empezaba a molestarle demasiado pero le soporto. El elfo palideció al llegar al lugar, alguien acarició su cabello entre la multitud y la caricia le resulto desagradable. "_Curiosidad"_, pensó.

Elessar se inclinó junto a Daguel, observó la quemadura, rasgó un poco mas de lo necesario la tela de la prenda para saber que alcances había tenido el accidente, revelando casi por completo la pierna izquierda del joven, y a pesar de que no era de gravedad, no deseaba que quedara cicatriz, el joven poseía una piel muy firme y piernas atléticas y sería una pena que una mancha les deteriorara.

- Llévenlo con cuidado a una de las casas. Le aplicare bálsamo

- Yo... yo puedo caminar, su majestad – aseguró el joven atrayendo la mirada amable del rey

- Es mejor que se te lleve en brazos, para que la tela no te moleste al rozar.

Las mejillas de Daguel se sonrojaron, imaginarse si quiera en los brazos del soberano le hicieron sentir hormigas recorriendo la piel. 

- Ven, dame tu mano – dijo Aragorn mostrándole la fuerte y amable palma de su mano.

Daguel la tomo con timidez, ¿el rey le llevaría en sus brazos? El contacto era tan tibio, la mano mas grande que la de él, la piel suave, la sensación de ensueño le rodeaba.

- Por favor su majestad, yo le llevare – se ofreció uno de los guardias que acompañaban al joven al momento del accidente

- Gracias – respondió el rey con una sonrisa amable.

Legolas escuchó toda la conversación pero no reacciono, o por lo menos no dejo que sus emociones se relejaran en su rostro. El grupo siguió al guardia que llevaba al joven hasta la casa mas cercana, donde le recostaron en la cama principal de los dueños del lugar. Aragorn había pedido su equipaje de mano y busco entre sus pertenencias el bálsamo para las quemaduras.

El elfo le acompaño, tratando de hacer caso omiso al aroma a comida en el hogar, seguramente esas gentes ingerían alimentos muy condimentados y la carne aderezada con ajo y acompañado de cebollas le molestaba el olfato. Aun así, entro a la habitación donde sólo el rey, el joven, el jefe encargado, la dueña del lugar y él, aguardaban.

Aragorn lavó la herida asistido por la señora, cuidadosamente le examinó, untó el bálsamo poco a poco tratando de no incomodar al joven. Pero mejor debería cuidarse el rey de no incomodar a alguien mas. 

Daguel sintió el calor de las manos del rey en su pierna, trataba arduamente de que su cuerpo no le traicionara, y menos delante del príncipe consorte que se encontraba frente a ellos. Pero la sensación del tacto del rey era deliciosa, todo lo que un día espero, si fuera su elección, su cuerpo entero con gusto sufriría las quemaduras si el rey fuese quien les atendiera por completo.

Legolas no soporto mas la escena, había observado los ojos del joven mientras contemplaba a su rey, el aroma era por demás insoportable, se preguntaba como era que Elessar le resistía, seguramente por que sus gustos culinarios se igualaban al de esta gente y no le extrañaba el olor a ajo y cebolla.

El elfo salió de la casa tratando de buscar aire fresco, pero era inútil por que el sembradío seguía expidiendo ese humo negro tan molesto que le hacia llorar sus hermosos y límpidos ojos azules.

- ¡Por Elbereth! – exclamó al sostenerse de la pared de la casa.

Había llegado hasta la esquina y deseaba llegar donde no pudieran observarle. La palidez inundo su rostro, por que la nausea era mayor, no había manera de ocultarse de la vista de hombres y mujeres que andaban de un lado a otro. ¿Donde encontrar aire puro en ese lugar? Siguió caminando despacio, buscando la tranquilidad de un claro cercano, donde el viento no le llevare el humo y el olor a comida no fuera tan evidente, el bullicio de la gente susurrando a su alrededor también le había llegado a incomodar como nunca.

Llegando detrás de las casas, encontró unos delgados y escuetos árboles dando un poco de sombra y una gran roca que serviría de asiento junto a ellos. Tomó asiento, y su mirada se humedeció, le ardían los ojos y aun llevaba el olor impregnado en sus ropas. Su cara tenía un ligero roce de tizne en la mejilla y su cabello estaba un poco revuelto por el viento.

Una nausea llegó, las ganas de vomitar, se volvió hacia un lado pero sólo sintió sus ojos inundados por el esfuerzo. ¡Ay! Que mal se sentía, respiraba llenando sus pulmones, hacia tiempo que no había acompañado a su esposo en sus recorridos y ahora ya sabía la razón.

- ¿Se encuentra bien su alteza? – preguntó el jefe de guardias detrás de él.

- ¡Ah! Si... yo sólo necesitaba un poco de aire...

El hombre tenía un aroma a cebolla en el aliento y humo en sus ropas, mas blanco se puso el elfo cuando una mano se poso en su hombro derecho.

- Su alteza, esta usted muy pálido – reconoció el guardia

- No... estoy bien. Gracias, por favor, desearía estar a solas unos momentos.

- ¿Desea que busque al rey? – sugirió el mortal.

- No, él está... ocupado. No es necesario, gracias.

Legolas hacia por sonreír pero su nariz no soportaba el olor. Apretó su estómago con sus pálidas manos y se volvió nuevamente, sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas y el mortal se inclinó para sostenerle de un brazo.

Mientras tanto el rey había terminado de aplicar el bálsamo para quemaduras y enjuagaba sus manos en una vianda de la casa.

- Creo que con esto será mas que suficiente, no quedara cicatriz y en pocos días estarás completamente reestablecido

- Gracias, su majestad – respondió el joven sonriendo cándidamente al rey que le respondió de la misma manera. - ¿No necesitare vendaje?

Deseaba un poco mas de atención por parte del rey, quien con benevolencia pidió con la mirada a la mujer las telas necesarias, ella obedeció con sumo agrado.

- Hacia mucho que no te había visto joven...¿Daguel?

- Si su majestad – dijo el joven escondiendo su mirada, el rubor nuevamente en sus mejillas, escuchar su nombre en labios de Elessar le emocionaba mucho y mas cuando le recordaba.

- ¿No pertenecías a mi guardia personal?

- Sí, así era... 

- ¿Quién ordeno tu transferencia?

- Bien su majestad, es que yo... – comenzó a hablar el joven

Aragorn repentinamente extraño la presencia de su consorte, ni él ni su jefe de guardia se encontraban en la habitación. No se dio cuenta de su salida ya que él y la señora se encontraban ocupados con las curaciones del jovencito.

- ¿Dónde esta mi esposo? – preguntó el rey poniéndose de pie

- Al parecer salió su majestad.

- Mmm.

Elessar no deseaba que su elfo estuviera a solas entre tanta gente que no le conocía, una criatura de su raza podía atraer muchas miradas, y sólo pensar que alguien mas le admirara con algo mas que respeto le encendía rápidamente el fuego de los celos.

- Debo salir a buscarlo... la señora aquí te atenderá.

La ama de casa que acertaba a entrar escuchó al rey y asintió.

- Por favor, que no le falte su cuidado. Deje aquí el bálsamo para que se le aplique dos veces al día. En cinco días mas, ya no le necesitara.

- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó Daguel antes de que el rey abandonara su habitación

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias – dijo el joven sonriendo con encanto

El rey sonrió con amabilidad y salió de la casa. Busco en el umbral de la puerta, esperando ver a su elfo a la salida, frente a él, la gente apresurada le saludaba con cordialidad antes de seguir con su camino. No le veía en los sembradíos, su hermosa cabellera rubia debía destacarse fácilmente entre las oscuras y castañas cabezas. Su jefe de guardia tampoco se le veía cerca. Entró a los sembradíos y no le encontró, no pregunto, costumbre mortal de los hombres en no pedir respuestas hasta que no sea muy urgente. 

Usando su antiguos conocimientos de montaraz, examino el suelo, pero era difícil con todas esas huellas pesadas diferenciar el paso ligero de un elfo que no deja marca al caminar. Aun así, encontró su rastro cercano a la casa, le siguió y al llegar detrás de la morada sus mirada presentó fuego y celos. 

Su jefe de guardias sostenía al príncipe entre sus brazos y estaba por tomarle las piernas para alzarle. Aragorn apretó el paso con la mirada fulminante, el guardia se advirtió de su presencia y aguardo sin soltar al elfo de su abrazo.

- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó el señor guardia – Al parecer el príncipe no se siente bien.

- ¡Déjame a mi!...por favor, yo le atenderé

Al principio sus palabras parecían recias y molestas, pero termino con un tono amable como disculpándose. Legolas estaba consciente, pero trataba en vano de evitar devolver el estómago, los brazos del hombre no hacían mas que ponerle peor y no sabía como quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me he sentido un poco indispuesto, pero este amable señor me asistió

No había nada de confortable en el guardia, pero el elfo mintió por no herir los sentimientos del señor, quien al escuchar al príncipe se hinchó de orgullo.

- Muy amable, creo que ya puedo encargarme de él.

- Fue un placer, su majestad – dijo el jefe de guardias inclinando su cabeza al rey y una mas para el príncipe cuando agregaba. – su alteza...

Aragorn se aseguro que el hombre estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharle.

- ¿Por qué te abrazaba así? – interrogó el rey ayudando a ponerse en pie al elfo

- Aragorn, él sólo deseaba ayudarme – respondió el príncipe rodeándole el cuello con su brazo

- ¡Debió avisarme a mi!

- Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – preguntó Aragorn frunciendo el ceño.

- Estabas ocupado

- Tu eres mas importante, nuestro hijo es mas importante, el jovencito podía ser atendido por alguien mas.

No respondió Legolas, pero el rey le conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que algo le molestaba.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Puedes caminar?

- Si, pero no puedo estar ni un momento mas aquí. – respondió Legolas controlando sus nauseas.

- Regresaremos. – determino el rey

- No, tu tienes que inspeccionar bien el lugar

- Lo haré en otra ocasión, me preocupas. – insistió el mortal.

- Aragorn, no deseo que me acompañes, yo podré llegar sin contratiempos.

- Legolas...

- La gente aquí te necesita mas que yo, tu apoyo les hará sentir mas seguros, sus cosechas son todo lo que tenían

- Pero TU eres todo lo que yo tengo – afirmo el rey abrazando suavemente a su príncipe.

TBC...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ah! El anterior ha sido el capítulo con mas reviews que he recibido en mi vida, hacen muy feliz a esta elfita, por que no pensé que este fic fuera muy bueno, y menos por que el mpreg es algo muy "sensible". Cómo dije habrá final feliz, agridulce, pero feliz. Juntos._

_Viggo está en la capital del país y ayer grabe su entrevista. (suspiro) ¿Dónde andas Orli?. Por cierto, el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco mas, andaré ocupada estos días, además que quiero hacer un fic por que me quiero mucho... jejejeje... ^_^_

_Ahora con sus apreciables reviews que me hacen muy feliz:_

**Balrog: **Que bueno que te gusto el niño, me pareció que estaría bien un vistazo al pequeño.

**Legolas12: **Al fin ffnet se esta portando bien con los reviews, no mucho con mis capítulos, pero sí con los reviews. Al parecer el bebé paso el peligro.

**Reina Ayesha: **¿Principito? Ah, que cosas traes a mi cabeza, pero si...jajajaja... A mi gustarme Daguel.

**Akhasa: **Una reconciliación cortita, pero al final se entienden entre ellos dos.

**Nessimelle: **El bebé no se irá, no al menos por ahora, está feliz con sus papis. ¿Qué hacen los elfos en sus días libres? Eso me gustaría saber, sería interesante. ¡Please! Pásame esa info  a mi correo, ¿si? Mil gracias

**Shanna: **Oh, no llores, yo no hago eso, snif... no soy tan mala, sólo tantito...jejeje He decidido que el final no cambiara mucho, digo será feliz pero con la misma idea.^_^

**Nurigu: **Si, todo muy tierno, ando muy tierna en estos días, sobre todo al ver a mi sobrinita que hace sonidos tan bonitos. Espero y te siga gustando. ^_^

**Darkhikki: **Ah! Mil gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara, tratare de no hacerle mucho  sufrir, al menos por algunos capitulillos. El elfito merece cariños.

**Any: ¡**Si! Ando de un humor deliciosamente pitufito amargado...jajajaja... Una niña para variar, ¿no? Siiiiiiiii!!! A mi también me gustaría, eso de los gemelos...(Ô.o) OMG, nomás de pensarlo me dolió mi espaldita..jejejeje ^_^ Lo pensaré.

**Myrem:** Elfo en recuperación, algo celosillo pero bien, no sufrirá en algunos capitulillos mas. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Fabi-Chan: **¡Ah! Mi primer mail grandecito, casi lloro de alegría al leerlo, gracias por tus líneas, y por todo lo que dices en él. Se te extrañaba, y me pongo contenta al saber que te gusto, habrá final feliz.^_^

_Bien, de nuevo agradezco sus reviews, me animan a seguir.^_^_


	8. El juego

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Jun -Vania (soy la misma, igual que Darkkie)

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**En este capítulo hay "lemon" entre Aragorn y Legolas, ligerito para mi gusto, pero tal vez haya alguien que no le guste tener esa imagen se la puede brincar. BDSM  - Bondage Sadomasoquismo, algo así, muy ligero por que no hay látigos ni cadenas.**

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal. En cuanto al final, será feliz, algo agridulce, pero bueno. Juntos.

**8. El juego**

El elfo se encontraba recostado en su gran cama, en la habitación contigua, a sus cuatro meses de embarazo, el sueño le atacaba repentinamente. Recostado sobre su lado derecho, de espaldas a la entrada, soñaba con los hermosos campos de su antiguo Green Wood. Corriendo a través de ellos en contra del viento, descalzo y libre de todo peso y ataduras, ligero como una pluma y rápido como el vuelo del águila, el valle verde que le regocijaba la vista , se perdía hasta mas allá de las colinas distantes. Detrás de él, el hermoso palacio rodeado de grandes y majestuosos pinos. La luz de Anar entibiaba su rostro,  y su cuerpo envuelto en seda blanca resplandecía y se sentía flotar sobre el campo a sus pies. El aire era fresco de primavera, llenando sus pulmones mientras añoraba sus días de la niñez. Tal paz y tranquilidad le invadían.

Aragorn llegó a su habitación, después de una mañana y parte de la tarde con el consejo de Gondor, no se pudo concluir mucho sobre el problema que presentaba Itmuth. Hacía quince días de su incendio en las cosechas y aun no había respuesta a tal desgracia. Sus hombres habían sido los suficientes para ayudar a los campesinos a limpiar sus campos pero no para recobrar sus plantíos. Rumores de dragones, espíritus malignos, cualquier excusa que sirviera como consuelo a la gente. 

El soberano rey de Gondor no encontró al elfo en su habitación y deseaba descansar a su lado, como acostumbraba desde hace unas semanas hacer por la tarde con su consorte.  La habitación real parecía tan grande, fría y solitaria sin la alegría y entusiasmo de su elfo, abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua y le encontró allí, descansando sobre la cama perdido en sus sueños élficos. Quien hubiera visto al elfo de espaldas nunca hubiera imaginado su estado. El cabello le caía a un lado dejando al descubierto la fina curvatura de su cuello, su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su cadera mientras la derecha se ocultaba bajo el almohada.

Aragorn se sentó suavemente en la cama detrás de él. Admiro sus facciones tranquilas, su mirada perdida y disfruto de la sonrisa que había en sus labios. Siguió el largo y firme brazo hasta su cadera y confirmó para su deleite la firma redondez de sus glúteos. Les acarició un poco mientras su boca se acercaba hasta su cuello desnudo, enviando mil ondas de deseo a través del cuerpo élfico. Su mano no dejaba de acariciarle, una y otra vez, imaginando su tersura a través de la tela. Sus besos subieron hasta la punta de la oreja, una zona erógena que le gustaba explorar como todo el cuerpo del elfo.

- Hombre Mortal, has despertado a un elfo de su sueño sublime y debes pagar por ello.

**_*Lemoncito con ligero BDSM_**_*_

Aragorn sonrió. Conocía el juego de Legolas cuando hablaba con la voz firme y decidida del príncipe de Mirkwood, tan perfecto con el arco y flecha como mortal con las dagas. Ya había atravesado su corazón y ahora deseaba sentir el filo de su daga.

- Le pido mil disculpas mi señor príncipe elfo, no pude resistir la tentación de tocarle.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus sucias manos en el cuerpo de un noble elfo? – preguntó Legolas seriamente, volteando lentamente para observar al mortal fijamente a los ojos. – Tu atrevimiento debe de ser severamente castigado

- ¿Podré conservar la esperanza de sobrevivir?

- No lo creo, aun nadie ha sobrepasado la maldición de las dos velas.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el rey fingiendo preocupación.

- Si logras sobrepasar la meta, se te recompensará con lo que pidas.

- ¿Con lo que pida?

- Ciertamente

- Mi señor es muy duro conmigo, nunca he podido ir mas allá de esos límites.

El elfo se levantó, sin devolver la mirada a su esposo, se dirigió a la otra habitación mientras el mortal esperaba entusiasmado sobre la cama, ya sabía el castigo que le esperaba y le emocionaba mucho probarse a si mismo de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo desde su embarazo, el elfo no había olvidado sus charadas.

Legolas regresó, con el rostro serio y decidido, no dijo ni una palabra, se acerco al mortal y le tomo con fuerza de las muñecas para elevárselas por la cabeza, Aragorn se rehusó también fingiendo seriedad. 

- ¿Osas oponerte a mis designios?

No respondió el rey, elevó mas su rostro revelando su orgullo y retándole con la mirada. Legolas le tomo con una sola mano de la barbilla y le beso con fiereza mientras que con la otra apretaba las muñecas enérgicamente, no lo presionaba mas por que su fuerza podía dañar al frágil mortal. Sus labios mordían apasionadamente los de Aragorn obteniendo gemidos de placer febril.

- ¿Obedecerás? – preguntó el elfo sin dejar de mordisquearlos juguetonamente 

- No... – respondió el rey con vehemencia

El príncipe le volvió a besar con mas fuerza, apasionada y salvajemente, drenando su boca y explorándole con la lengua para deleite del rey, quien poco a poco se iba rindiendo a su capricho.

- ¿Obedecerás? 

- Mmmm... oh, mi señor... – respondió Aragorn entre gemidos..

- ¿Lo harás?

- Por favor... – suplico el rey deseando poder estrecharle entre sus brazos

- ¡Responde!

- Sí... lo haré....

- ¿Lo haré que?

- Lo haré, Su Alteza.

- Muy bien

Legolas sonrió con malicia, elevo las manos del mortal por encima de la cama, le tiro con gentileza sobre las almohadas y le ato a la cabecera con el lazo de seda azul que llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, se puso en pie y cerró la puerta de la habitación real con llave y aun la misma en que ya se hallaban. El cuerpo del rey ya presentaba signos de "rendición" completa, para cuando Legolas regresaba con dos velas del mismo tamaño. 

Que deliciosa vista la del bulto del rey en todo su esplendor, pero esa maldita tela ocultaba mucho, y antes de sujetarle por los pies debía deshacerse de ella. Se coloco al lado de la cama y levanto la túnica, empezó a desatarle el cinto con las manos pero "extrañamente", el cinto estaba demasiado anudado, no podría con las manos, así que intentaría con los dientes, cuando el rey vio al elfo bajar su cabeza hacia la "espada de Gondor" se emocionó. 

Legolas aparto el cabello de su cara para que no estorbara su maniobra y digamos de paso para que el rey tuviera una mejor vista de su faena. Sacaba lentamente la lengua para medir la distancia y después mostraba su dentadura aperlada para jalar el cinto de piel. Poco a poco fue zafando un lado, subiendo lentamente la cabeza y bajándole igualmente, después otro y al fin el rey quedo libre. Libre pero demasiado atado los juegos candentes del elfo.

Sintió como los dedos le despojaban de la ropa interior rozándole sin querer cierta parte delicada. Legolas encendió una vela, y sonrió al rey con maldad. Tenía una tercera y la puso a un lado de las otras dos. Los pies del rey también fueron atados a los postes al pie de la cama, pero dejándoles la libertad suficiente para flexionarlos. Subió a la cama y con mucho cuidado se acomodó entre sus las dos piernas y se hinco, apartándoles a un lado despectivamente como si le estorbaran

Legolas observó la espada, ladeando la cabeza como si le inspeccionara estudiándole. Con el índice acarició su longitud, sopeso los sacos y frunció el ceño. La actuación del elfo complacía al rey. Legolas acarició la piel de las piernas desde las rodillas hasta la ingle, suavemente, observando la mirada de súplica que arrojaba el rey. Las manos llegaron hasta el pecho velludo del rey, subió hasta su cuello y con la inclinación, el príncipe cayó "accidentalmente" encima de Aragorn. Sus partes se frotaron suavemente y el rey cerró los ojos deleitándose. Sus labios se unieron una vez mas mientras seguían el ritmo cadencioso de sus cuerpos.

Por fin Legolas se irguió en busca de aire, el mortal había aprovechado el beso para morderle ligeramente el labio inferior. No tendría piedad esta vez. El príncipe inició con la punta, rozando su lengua muy apenas haciendo que el mortal se arqueara para obtener mas placer al acercarse, pero Legolas no le dejaba avanzar pues retrocedía antes sus ataques con la espada. Repasaba poco a poco la punta, jugando y matando al rey de desesperación por sentir la tibieza de sus labios consumiéndole. Su lengua trazo toda su longitud una y otra vez y Aragorn sentía morir, la vela ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad y su vida entera estaba punto de explotar, pero era un rey y tenía que soportar la tortura con honor y orgullo hasta el final.

Legolas abrió su boca, y engullo toda la espada hasta su cimiento, causándole un poco de malestar pero se acostumbraría como siempre. Subía y bajaba, dejaba que su "prisionero" sufriera el castigo por haberse atrevido a tocarle si quiera. Gemidos salían de boca del mortal encadenado a la cama de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Por favor! Se lo suplico mi señor... ¡ah!

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó el elfo con su voz de mando que le sentaba tan bien. Encendió la segunda vela

- No resisto, mi señor... ya, ya... – profirió el rey tratando de zafar sus manos

- No, aun no...

Y el elfo dejo de jugar con él, se irguió sobre sus rodillas. Abrió su túnica lentamente dejando apreciar a su prisionero, su pequeño abdomen abultado en contraste con la firmeza de sus músculos de brazos y pecho. Cuidadosamente retiró sus demás ropajes, causando admiración al rey la proverbial "Flecha de Mirkwood" lista para acertar en su blanco. 

El príncipe elfo paso su mano por la flecha acariciándole frente al rey que trataba en vano de liberarse de sus ataduras y tomarle entre las suyas propias.

Hubo caricias entre flecha y espada, midiendo cual tenía mayor efectividad, mas fuerza en el ataque, tanteando el terreno.

Legolas sonrió nuevamente al ver que casi el mortal terminaba con la segunda vela, pero no lo iba a dejar, él mismo había llegado a tres velas y media y nadie le arrebataría el título. Su boca se llenó de nuevo una y otra vez, y el mortal gemía. Con desesperación y angustia, el martirio era demasiado.

- Por favor, por favor... ¡Legolas! – exclamó el rey cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tratando de contenerse un poco mas de tiempo

- ...

- Ya, no soporto mas... ¡termina de una vez! ¡¿Quieres?!

El gritó demandante del mortal primero halago al elfo puesto que suponía que hacía un buen trabajo, pero luego sus oídos se ofendieron, nunca le había defraudado en sus juegos, pues el rol de personajes le llevaban hasta el final, el final de ambos. Al parecer el rey no estaba de humor para seguir con la charada que le excitaba tanto, con algo de recelo, termino de bombear, olvidándose por completo de su propias necesidades. El rey terminó con un fuerte gemido de alivio y la Espada de Gondor se desenvainó por completo. La Flecha de Mirkwood nunca se disparó de su arco.

**_*Termina lemoncito.*_**__

Aragorn respiraba con agitación, al parecer un poco de dolor al final por tan larga espera, nunca había llegado a consumir las dos velas por completo, eso le hinchó su orgullo viril. Legolas se había levantado a enjuagar la boca en el baño de las habitación reales, dejando al rey que se aseara en el baño de la que ocupaban.  

El príncipe observó por el ventanal que la noche estaba cayendo y que los relámpagos se reflejaban espectacularmente a lo lejos. Pronto sería hora de cenar y una tormenta se acercaba. Se aseó rápidamente lo poco que pudo ensuciarse y cambio sus ropas. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal pero un fuerte brazo le tomo por sorpresa rodeándole la cintura.

- ¿A dónde piensas que vas? – preguntó el rey desde su espalda

- Ya es tiempo de cenar – contestó Legolas con nudo en la garganta – En cuestión de minutos van a venir si no...

- No me importa que vengan... Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes – demandó el rey con voz fuerte y recia. La misma que usaba cuando se dirigía a sus leales soldados

- Creí que habíamos terminado, tu...

- Nada de eso, señor elfo

Legolas no estaba ya de ánimos para seguir con el juego, le habían dejado en un punto de no retorno y no quería volver, todo el tiempo que dedico y... nada. Su apetito había disminuido

- No, Aragorn, ahora no es posible.

- ¿Cómo que no es posible?

- Yo... yo...

Aragorn le beso con furiosa pasión, él también deseaba seguir jugando con su elfo, saborear su piel, sentir que le pertenecía, hacerle "sufrir" de la manera mas "terrible" que pudo alguna vez imaginado. Quería hacerle explotar mucho antes que las dos velas se consumieran.

Legolas sólo trataba de que no le apretara demasiado, el bebé podía resentirlo, pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando sintió dos manos apretando fuertemente sus glúteos para acercarle mas a él. Su libido no regresaba por que era demasiado pronto y las palabras y acciones del rey le habían quitado el interés al juego al salirse del rol. Ya hacia tiempo habían establecido que permanecerían en sus papeles hasta el final, final que con mucho gusto y placer AMBOS alcanzarían, Aragorn se olvidó de ese detalle.

- No, por favor. –suplicó el elfo

- ¿No me deseas, Legolas? – preguntó el rey besando su cuello

- No, ya no... – contestó sin preocupación

- ¡¿Ya no?! – exclamó furioso el rey muy ofendido por esas palabras que agujeraban sus oídos- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que "ya no"?!

- Por favor, Aragorn, no pienses mal, no me refiero a que no te desee, siempre te he deseado, sólo que... por el momento... mi animo disminuyó.

- ¿Disminuyó? ¡Pero si tu iniciaste esto...!

- Pero yo no le termine...

El rey permaneció pensativo unos segundos mientras el elfo esperaba que reaccionara.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó el rey avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado sin haberse percatado de ello

- Vamos, me ha dado hambre y el pequeño necesita alimentarse – agregó el elfo esbozando la sonrisa mas franca que encontró en su pecho, pero sus ojos estaban desanimados y el rey lo pudo advertir.

- ¡Perdóname, perdóname amor!, pero tu me vuelves loco y no me pude controlar... ¡Te amo tanto! – dijo Aragorn besándole la frente y acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

- Y yo a ti – añadió el príncipe mientras le daba un tierno beso en sus labios – Ven , vayamos a cenar.

Después de cenar con algo de incomodidad, trataron de rehacer su vieja charla sobre el pequeño que llegaría, Aragorn no se decidía por ningún nombre en particular y Legolas tenía cientos de nombres que le agradaban, todos, de naturaleza élfica. En cambio el mortal deseaba un nombre de Gondor, nombre de raza mortal, que hiciera a su pueblo feliz por que su especie prosperaba con la unión con la raza suprema de los elfos.

El momento de ir a la cama llegó, como siempre Aragorn salió de su baño nocturno, mientras Legolas secaba su cabello, esta vez de pie frente al ventanal observando las gotas de lluvia caer estrellándose contra el ventanal. Aragorn aun se sentía culpable por no cuidar de las necesidades de su elfo, pero lo cierto era que esta vez no pudo controlarse, por que su amado lo había hecho muy bien, demasiado bien y desesperó en el último minuto. Quería recompensarlo, pero ¿de que manera.? No era tan superficial como su padre que amaba las joyas, ni el elfo respondía a los halagos por sus habilidades o virtudes. Una idea, algo absurda pero buena, le ocurrió a Aragorn, no creía capaz a Legolas de avergonzarle frente a otras personas, se arriesgaba mucho pero su elfo lo merecía, ciertamente que sí.

- Legolas...

- ¿Sí?

- Discúlpame... Tu sabes...

- Ah! Eso ya no tiene importancia, olvídalo – respondió Legolas saliendo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para recompensarte?

- Mmm... no, no hay nada, además no tienes que preocuparte, en verdad, que no me enfada...

El rey se acercó a su elfo de cabello con aroma a frescura, le beso el rostro fresco aun humedecido con algunas gotas.

- Seré tu esclavo – clamó el rey después de un casi imperceptible suspiro

- ¿QUÉ?

- Sí, lo he decidido, creo que con una semana será mas que suficiente.

- No, tu eres un rey, nadie merece ser...

Un beso

- Nadie merece ser esclavo de nadie, olvida esa tonta idea.

- Legolas, por favor, ahora tu palabra es mi ley, tus deseos, por mas mínimos que sean, son mis ordenes.

- Pero... ¿Una semana? ¡Es mucho! ¿Lo has pensado?

- Dicta tu entonces el tiempo.

Legolas lo pensó un poco, tener al rey cumpliendo sus caprichos resultaba fascinante, algo que no tendría la oportunidad de repetirse  y sin titubear respondió:

- Tres días.

- Muy bien.  –dijo Aragorn tomando la mano que le ofrecía su esposo en señal de acordado el pacto

- A partir de mañana. – añadió el elfo

- A partir de esta noche... – dijo Aragorn besándole con ternura – Es lo único que pido, hoy soy todo tuyo... Haré lo que me ordenes

Los ojos del elfo brillaron maliciosamente, la risa asombró al rey pero esperaba y fuese algo bueno.

_TBC..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sobre la "Flecha de Mirkwood" y "La Espada de Gondor", son imágenes MUY explícitas acerca de lo que me refiero en este fic, arte por supuesto de Elisa. ¡OMG! Que buen tema para una mañana en el correo. Si alguien las quiere se las envío, son clasificación NC-17 y rositas pero muy bien hechas._

_Creí que no escribiría tan rápido, además que he estado ocupada estos días, tristemente a mi pesar u.u, pero ya paso el susto, ¡Mil gracias por los reviews!_

**Ayesha** - ¡Ah! Daguel, buena onda el niño pero algo "regalado", en fin, que no es malo el chico, pero si rosita... Mas noticias en el próximo segmento. El día en que le escribí o tenía unas nauseas... ¡Yagg! No pienses mal, comí una bolsa entera de palomitas... (pop corn)

**Balrog** – Ah! El mortal puede ser muy romántico, demasiado a veces, pero no deja de ser mortal... jejejeje

**Aura4** – Bueno, espero que si, que Daguel encuentre a alguien mas, por que si, da pena el chavito tan soñador

**Nessimelle** – ¡¡Si!!! Yo quiero sabes que hacen los elfos en sus días libres, digo, si es que tienen días libres, por que me imagino que todos trabajan. Aragorn anda celoso, Legolas celoso y Daguel celoso. ¿Alguien mas se apuntara? Creo que las molestias del elfo son al principio del embarazo, como en las mujeres, después ya vienen los pies hinchados, antojos, calambres y intumescencia de miembros. ¡Piernas!

**Nienya** – Yo también vi Matriz el miércoles, snif... y decididamente tiene mucho del anime. Casi casi vi a Metal Freeza y Ghost n t shell al mismo tiempo. ^_^ Pero estuvo buena. Y Hugo Weaving fenomenal.  Haré un "_Encuentro entre el Sr. Weaving y Mr.Smith_" estaría muy bueno... jejejeje, y mas si pusiera  Lord Elrond por allí... Daguel anda enamorado por eso no mide sus actos. Snif... ¿Gemelos? ^_^... ya van varias que lo sugieren, me gustaría verlos batallar con dos chiquillos llorando al mismo tiempo...jejejeje

**Shanna** – Gracias por el review y gracias por leer este fic. ¡Son muy tiernos el mortal y el elfo! Snif... Nomás me acuerdo de la escena de la película y ¡aaaah! (Esa en que el elfo le regresa la "EvenStar" al mortal)

**Akhasa** – Yo también quiero ver esa escena, sobre todo por la espalda del rey =^_^=. ¡Sí! Habrá escena de celos, snif, me gustan los celos, pobres, como sufren.

**Legolas12** – Una niña o gemelos de cada uno... Ah! Gemelos, así se resolverían muchas cosas, pero luego que hago si ya puse que era uno sólo el que encontró en su inconsciencia, en fin, se puede arreglar y ya lo sé como. Sipi, pobre Daguel. Legolas ya no sufrirá mucho de malos síntomas, mas que todo es en los primeros meses, en que he sabido, puede ser un verdadero calvario.

**Little My** – OMG, ^_^ Sipi, me supuse que eras del grupo por que me acuerdo que me gusta mucho la manera en que dibujaste a ciertos elfitos. Mis respetos que tu si sabes expresarte muy bien con el lápiz. Gracias por leer este fic.^_^ El bebé, de que va a ser guapo, hermoso y atractivo no hay duda, que sea varón y/o mujer, aun no sé :-P

**Fabi-Chan** – Sipi, el elfo y el mortal son el uno para el otro por eso el rey no le hace caso al pobre muchacho que suspira por el, menos cuando anda tan feliz por que va a ser papá. ¿Te gusta Daguel? Bien, creo que no eres la única, salvo cierta persona de mas arriba que creo que no le cae muy bien. Voy a actualizando este fic mas rápido, antes de que se me corte mi periodo de inspiración slashera por que ya ha durado un buen tiempo. ^_^

**Darkhikki **-  Me gusta tu nick, tiene algo "oscuro" en el, que atrae. El elfo disfruta un periodo de felicidad pero no todo es miel en la vida. Eso estuvo bueno, me refiero a la pregunta, aun no sé que nombre será por que no sé que sexo tendrá, Se aceptan sugerencias para niño y niña, en élfico e inventados. ¡Sí! Escenas de celos y sospechas mas adelante, muejejeje....

_Gracias, muchas gracias, los reviews son buen alimento para el ego de alguien que hace el intento de escribir y por eso los dejo, cuando tengo chancita y los aprecio infinitamente cuando los recibo. El botón de "Go" sigue por allí. _


	9. Un rey esclavizado

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Jun - Vania (soy la misma, igual que Darkkie)

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.  BDSM  - Bondage Sadomasoquismo, algo así, muy ligero por que no hay látigos pero si unas cadenas 

**  KINKY ELF ** =^_^=

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal. En cuanto al final, será feliz, algo agridulce, pero bueno. Juntos.

**9. El rey esclavizado**

La noche paso con tranquilidad, Legolas no quiso aprovecharse del cansancio del rey después de su juego de las velas, por que no sería nada divertido atormentar a alguien que no lo disfrutaría y pudiera fastidiarle su juego, además "crueles" ideas pasaban por su cabeza al tiempo que sonreía. Ambos habían entrado ya en la cama y Aragorn se había recostado sobre su pecho abrazándole por la cintura, mientras el elfo le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía en la oscuridad ideando formas de pasar el tiempo castigando a su esclavo, esta palabra, esclavo, le atraía mucho.

La mañana llegó y Aragorn seguía en el pecho firme de Legolas, arropado hasta el cuello, y sin la mínima intención de levantarse a atender sus deberes como monarca de Gondor. Toda la noche había estado lloviendo y aun amenazaba el cielo con seguir así, el invierno estaba en plenitud y el tiempo de lluvia había comenzado.

- Aragorn, despierta – murmuró el elfo

- Mmff – refunfuño el mortal

Un quejido fue todo lo que respondió el rey mientras el elfo sonreía, encontró su oreja y le estiro un poco.

- Anda, es tiempo de que te arregles, quiero desayunar – dijo con la dulce voz que le acompañaba las mañanas.

- Mmmfff – se quejó el rey sin abrir los ojos. La cama estaba muy cálida y el frío se sentía en la nariz

- Aragorn…

El elfo le tomo por los brazos y le acomodo a un lado sobre su almohada, no lo quería admitir pero su esposo era algo pesado, por suerte, al elfo nunca le importo cuando tenían sus encuentros.

- No hagas esfuerzos… el bebé… - dijo Aragorn volviéndose a abrazar a su compañero

- El bebé quiere comer algo

- Mmmfff

Legolas sonrió ante la nueva queja

- Anda, despierta, deseo tomar algo temprano y tú tienes compromisos que cumplir.

- No… un rato más… - respondió el rey aferrándose al cuerpo del elfo sin dejarle ir.

- Ven, vamos…

- Aquí estoy muy bien

Y diciendo esto el monarca arrimo mas a su elfo escondiendo su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Legolas, como le gustaba ese tibio lugar con aroma a frescura.

- Quédate conmigo, necesito… besos…muchos besos - dijo el rey con su tono de niño mimado

- Creí que yo tenía el mando, señor

- ¿Sólo un poquito, si? – suplicó el rey aun con los ojos dormidos

No hubo respuesta, sintió los labios del elfo sobre los suyos, suplicándole por respuesta. Pequeños besos de mariposa, mordidas en el mentón, hasta que desprevenido, el elfo sintió sus labios aprisionados por los del rey.

- Mmmm…. Que rico… - murmuró el rey entre besos y un amante abrazo – Este será mi almuerzo

- Dudo que… soportes toda la mañana con esto…

Mas besos y caricias, y cuando el elfo sintió que eso les llevaría a algo mas se apartó un poco.

- Vamos, Aragorn, que tengo mucha hambre.

- Nooo…. ¡Yo quiero mas! – protestó el rey

- No, ya, vamos…

Aragorn quería mas besos, pero Legolas se había apartado de él y ya se ponía en pie.

- Te prometo que esta noche, será mejor.

El rey suspiro antes de ponerse en pie, como acostumbraban antes de cruzar el umbral compartieron un beso frente a la puerta y salieron, en el comedor compartieron el desayuno con el recién llegado y húmedo jefe de guardias que se encargaba de Itmuth, tal parecía que nuevos incendios habían estallado en otras regiones cercanas al pueblo, pero no habían encontrado aun su respuesta. Aragorn y Legolas escucharon atentas todas las noticias y teorías. No comentaron o agregaron algo mas al respecto, pronto estaría cerca el invierno y con seguridad los incendios cesarían, aun así no deseaban que se repitiera en días futuros

Legolas se acercó al rey antes de que entrara a despachar, se veían muchas personas de muchas regiones pidiendo audiencia con el rey y se preveía que toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se encontraría ocupado. 

- Hoy no podré acompañarte, me disculpo por eso, pero deseo preparar algunas cosas y me encontrare ocupado.

- ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó el rey preocupado, era raro que Legolas no tomara audiencia, por que su consejo y palabra tranquilizaban a la gente y tenía muy buen juicio al tomar decisiones importantes junto al rey

- Sólo iré al pueblo, comprare algunas cosas y… regresaré a palacio temprano, no te preocupes.

- Haré que un guardia te acompañe – sugirió el rey buscando por alguno que estuviera en las cercanías. –Está lloviendo aun y podrías caer

Legolas le encontró primero observándoles pero la idea no le agrado.

- No, no es necesario, no deseo que gente extraña se entere de ciertas cosas que sólo atañen a este humilde príncipe y a su esclavo particular.

Aragorn se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No había olvidado el pacto, pero el que se lo recordara cercano al salón del trono le ruborizó. Temía por la seguridad de su elfo, pero igual estaba impaciente por obedecer a su señor.

- Muy bien, pero no te agites, no quiero que tengas contratiempos, ¿pero si llegas a marearte o sentirte mal? ¿Quién vera por ti?

- Mientras no este mucho tiempo cercano a algún olor extraño no me pasara nada. No tardare y además a donde voy no queda lejos.

- No tardes por favor

- No tardare

- Y cúbrete bien que aun no anuncio nada al pueblo y no quiero que empiecen a murmurar

- Aun no se nota del todo

Legolas le besó y se despidió. El rey entro a su salón de audiencia y no salió de allí hasta cerca de las 6 de la tarde, con excepción de la comida donde cierto elfo no había asistido, pero había obtenido noticias de que el príncipe había estado en la ciudad, visitando a un herrero, comprando telas y otras cosas. Aragorn le había hecho seguir para sentirse mas seguro, estaba seguro de que Legolas se había dado cuenta de ello pero no le podía dejar solo sin preocuparse un minuto. 

Deseoso de darse un buen baño y descansar un poco se dirigió a su habitación, encontrándose a dos guardias en la entrada impidiéndole el paso para su sorpresa.

- Lo siento, su majestad, el príncipe nos ha pedido que no le demos acceso a la habitación

- ¡Pero si es mía! ¡Quiero entrar!

- Tenemos órdenes de impedirlo, el príncipe Legolas así lo ha ordenado.

- Eso no es posible, debe de haber algún error.

Uno de los guardias sacó un papel de entre sus ropas y lo presentó al rey.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Nos los dio su alteza, para usted.

"_Descansa, toma un baño y_ v_uelve mucho mas noche, con mi cena_

_Legolas_"

- ¿QUÉ? 

- Así lo ordenó, dijo que usted entendería, más bien que usted obedecería, esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Se escuchaban martillazos lejanos, y el rechinar de muebles arrastrándose. El rey agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, no quería imaginar que planeaba el elfo para él y menos que se agitara preparándolo. La hora señalada llegó, el rey había descansado en una habitación para invitados para asombró de los sirvientes de palacio que le prepararon el baño allí. Esperaban que no hubiera distanciamiento entre sus gobernantes, pero el rey se mostraba bien, preocupado pero tranquilo. Ordenó la cena del príncipe para llevársela en bandeja por el mismo, Serima se la preparó en persona, la señora encargada de la cocina tenía más de diez años trabajando para el rey y le alegraba mucho servir tanto a Aragorn como a Legolas personalmente, el elfo le gustaba mucho por que ella presumía que en su juventud, era envidiada por tener un cabello tan rubio y sedoso como el del elfo, aunque ahora se le encontraba canoso y envuelto en una áspera trenza, algo dudoso de creer, pero Legolas sonreía divertido cada vez que la mujer lo mencionaba.

Los guardias habían abandonado su lugar, el rey no tuvo problema en abrir la puerta, y no encontró a nadie en la habitación, se escuchaban aun ruidos en el baño, seguramente Legolas estaba tomando uno, no había ningún cambio en su habitación, pero con certeza los habría en la contigua. Un letrero de "_No pasar. Elfo trabajando_" se veía colgado en la perilla forjada, con el dibujo de un simple mono con orejas puntiagudas y cabello largo y martillo y daga. Le causo mucha gracia al rey, se suponía que se trataba de Legolas con arma y herramienta en sus manos evitándole el paso, a él, al soberano monarca de Gondor, Aragorn dejó la bandeja sobre su cama y sin hacer ruido se acercó a la puerta de la otra habitación.

- ¡No te atrevas a entrar allí! – advirtió una voz a su espalda.

- ¡Ah! Legolas, no sabía que estabas aquí.

- Si, me lo imagino… - respondió el elfo sin creerle.

El elfo no había salido aun del baño pero al  parecer tenía muy buen oído, siempre le tuvo.

Legolas salió momentos después del tocador, con el cabello recogido en un cola que le caía por la espalda, ya estaba preparado, pero no para dormir. Llevaba una bolsa negra algo abultada que colocó en la cama lejos de un mortal curioso que había tomado asiento en ella cuidando de sus alimentos.

Dio la mano a su esposo y el rey se puso de pie, Aragorn le abrazo y compartieron el beso de las tardes, cuando por alguna razón no se veían en muchas horas, un beso amante les unía nuevamente.

- Anda come, tu cena se enfría. – sugirió el rey

- Soy yo quien está al mando recuerda… ¿señor?

Aragorn sonrió. EL juego reiniciaba y era por lo que tanto espero. Adoptó su papel con humildad y bajó la mirada

- Claro mi señor, no lo olvido, sólo deseo que el pequeño no sufra por falta de alimento.

- Mmmf… No le preocupaba lo mismo en la mañana, señor mío – respondió Legolas observando con ansias su cena.

La tarde había sido algo pesada para alguien que no acostumbraba a tomar tan frecuente el martillo y cincel. Pero valió la pena. En cambio, el rey había tenido la oportunidad de descansar pero esta ansioso por saber que había del otro lado de esa puerta y el por que se escuchaban tantos ruidos en él por la tarde.

Tomó en calma sus alimentos, sin ninguna prisa mientras Aragorn le llenaba su vaso, le pasaba la servilleta y observaba de en cuando en cuando la bolsa negra al lado del elfo.

- Podría preguntar, mi señor, ¿que es lo que guarda en esa bolsa? – interrogó el esclavo ansioso

- ¿Quiere saberlo? – respondió el amo limpiando su boca con una servilleta

- Si mi señor, me agradaría mucho poder averiguarlo.

- No desesperes, esclavo…

Pero el rey esclavo estaba ansioso por que el amo elfo terminara su cena. Cuando lo hizo no sabía que esperar. Tomó presuroso la charola y le puso sobre la mesa del espejo y espero de pie las órdenes de su amo.

- Retira toda tu ropa – dijo Legolas con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Ya? – preguntó Aragorn decepcionado por lo directo que iba el elfo.

- ¡Silencio! ¡haz lo que digo!

EL montaraz así lo hizo, quedo desnudo mientras el elfo aseguraba bien las puertas puesto que no deseaba interrupciones, se volvió, encontró a su esposo dispuesto y sonrió.

- Ahora date vuelta – ordenó Legolas

- Si, mi señor

El rey quedo viendo hacia el ventanal, de espaldas al príncipe, sintió que alguien le pellizcaba un glúteo en forma libidinosa mientras una boca le mordía el hombro. Después cubrieron sus ojos con un lienzo negro asegurándose una y otra vez que no fuera capaz de observar por alguna abertura. No puso resistencia, Legolas le tomó de la mano, separo el índice y lo metió en su boca engulléndolo por completo. La sensación era deliciosa al rey puesto que una y otra vez repitió el movimiento, después arrastro la mano por completa sobre su firme pecho de porcelana, llegando hasta el punto en que su redondez era palpable pero no más debajo.

- ¡Aaah! – exclamó el rey deleitándose, trato de acercar a su elfo pero no le dejo.

- Alto, ven toma mi mano y sígueme.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó el rey temeroso de que alguien mas le observara en ese estado

- ¿Osas preguntar?

- Mil disculpas mi señor.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua abrirse, poco a poco avanzaron hasta que al rey se le hizo que pronto toparían con la pared. Legolas le ayudo a caminar, le hizo que diera vuelta hacia donde habían venido, separo un poco sus rodillas y sus pies y ya no sintió el contacto.

Algo hizo clic en su tobillo, luego en otro, sintió el frío de un grillete en sus pies. Legolas le tomó de la mano derecha y la elevó, hasta que un nuevo clic metálico se hizo escuchar, antes de que pudiera palparle con la mano el elfo tomó la otra e hizo lo mismo. Le habían encadenado de pies y manos imposibilitando su movimiento, a merced total de un elfo libidinoso. Eso le excito y le preocupo a la vez.

- Legolas ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó un rey nervioso por la extraña actitud de su amado

- ¡Silencio!

Una leve bofetada en su mejilla. No se escuchó nada,  mas que el sonido de la puerta al salir. Le habían dejado solo. Aragorn trató de quitarse el vendaje, quería ver que pasaba, que sucedía, pero por más que trato no pudo. Las cadenas no le dejaban moverse mucho.

Pasaron varios minutos y Elessar se estaba preocupando, seguramente ese no iba a ser su castigo, no podía ser. La puerta se abrió, de rato sintió las manos sobre sus mejillas, un beso apasionado forzado, Legolas quito el vendaje y poco a poco el rey se acostumbro a la oscuridad, unas velas encendidas en la habitación hacían el ambiente misterioso, pero delante de él, alguien desconocido. Con antifaz negro, cabello suelto, largo y… negro. Con una especie de capa con capucha negra, que se cerraba por la cintura pero que dejaba el pecho blanco y delineado por las formas varoniles a la vista, le caía hasta cubrirle los pies, sin mangas dejando sus hombros a la vista. Guantes que llegaban hasta el codo del mismo oscuro color. Un elfo malicioso sonreía detrás de la máscara, refugiado en una capucha que le hacía ver mas serio y tenebroso. Imposible de creer para su esposo que siempre creyó tener un ángel como compañero.

Eso era un sueño y Aragorn iba a morir en el. Cuantas veces soñó en ver a su elfo dominante vestido de negro tan sensual, quería abrazarlo y despojarlo de todo el conjunto y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.

- Muy bien esclavo, esta noche conocerá a su dueño y señor... El dolor que sufrirá le hará suplicar a Mandos para que lo reciba

- …

- ¿No desea hablar? Muy bien, así será sentirá al final ganas de gritar por misericordia, le doy mi palabra en ello.

El rey ya tenía ganas de gritar, por que le soltaran y le dejara besarlo. Esos labios estaban tan deliciosamente humedecidos, ese pecho clamaba por que le dibujara con su boca, ah, era demasiado lo que tenía a la vista. La voz era tan sensual y grave, la interpretación perfecta. Tomó nuevamente el vendaje y le impidió gozar de la vista. 

- No, no por favor, no haga eso mi señor, yo deseo…

- ¡Silencio! Si eres bueno, te permitiré observar.

- Si mi señor, seré bueno, lo prometo.

Aragorn jalaba de las cadenas de pies y manos pero no lograba librarse. Una nariz husmeaba en su cuello causándole escalofríos, besos en la barba de dos días, mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, el calor de un cuerpo cercano. Legolas le aprisionaba contra el, al chuparle con deseo la base del cuello, dejando una leve marca rojiza. Sintió como su suave lengua bajo de su hombro a su pecho. Donde las manos enguantadas trazaban caminos entre los vellos de su piel erizada. Las tetillas erectas, tanto, que el elfo no soportó la tentación y succiono de una de ellas mientras con la otra le pellizcaba una y otra vez. El cabello rozaba su abdomen causándole una agradable sensación.

El primer gemido real, pero el príncipe no se detuvo, al contrario le excito mas, y siguió succionando, emitiendo ruidos de placer carnal lo suficientemente fuertes para que el rey les escuchara.

- ¡Aaaah! – exclamó el rey cuando el elfo se detuvo para observar sus reacciones

Y las reacciones complacieron al príncipe, pero deseaba hacerle sufrir. El montaraz ya estaba iniciado, quería sentir más y lo sintió, alguien le tomaba por la cintura, pero las manos estaban colocadas de forma diferente, sintió algo tibio en su miembro, la piel suave del trasero del elfo que se rozaba con su parte. Que deleite, Aragorn quería verle observarle, pero si hablaba, y si no le dejaba, tenía que ser bueno y soportar hasta que el elfo decidiera. Mas gemidos cuando el elfo recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y subía y bajaba lentamente sus caderas frente al rey incitándolo.

- ¡Oh… mi señor!

- ¿Quieres ver?

- ¡Por favor!

- Pero esta noche serás mío, sólo mío…

Legolas bajó sus ropas ocultando nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo y quito el vendaje al rey, que le pedía un beso. Se lo concedió mientras las manos enguantadas bajaban hasta la espada y la masajeaban, lentamente mientras el beso era lento como sus caricias.

El elfo se apartó deliberadamente y en la oscuridad de la habitación Aragorn fue testigo de las formas majestuosas de Legolas, desnudo más que con el antifaz negro y esa cabellera falsa que no le agradaba del todo al rey. ¿Por qué ocultar algo tan hermoso?

Legolas se acercó al rey, con la mirada bajo el antifaz llena de deseo, le tomo la cabeza con sus dos manos y le mordió deliciosamente los labios entre gemidos de ambos, su pierna subió acariciando su cadera tratando de no apoyarse mucho en el rey. La espada y la flecha se rozaban, delicadamente al compás de sus movimientos.

Sus besos fueron bajando hasta encontrarse frente al arma del rey, frente a frente, Aragorn le miraba con ojos expectantes, deseaba mas y el elfo le dejaba indefenso, sentado en el piso entre las piernas velludas del rey Legolas reinició la tortura. Uso la punta de su lengua para acariciar los sacos del rey, quien sólo era capaz de ver unos ojos azules debajo de una máscara entre sus piernas. Ya deseaba terminar, sentirlo o sentirse dentro. La boca recorrió las piernas del rey, yendo hacia atrás trazando todo el camino hasta perderse de su vista, Una mordida en la redonda mejilla derecha.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó el rey inclinándose lo que pudo hacia delante

- ¿Dolió? – preguntó el elfo detrás de él

- ¡Sí!... ¡Ay!

Se escucho una risita traicionera detrás, el elfo emparejo la situación y dos lindas marcas tenía el rey en su trasero. Le parecían hermosas pero algo tenues, mordió un poco mas obteniendo de nuevo dos gritos por parte del soberano. Subió lentamente ayudándose con los hombros del rey, y se apretó contra él. Su pequeño bulto aun le permitía acercarse lo mas hasta la oreja del mortal.

- Se ha portado mal mi señor esclavo, y por lo mismo tendré que castigarle, duro…muy duro

- Siii… - ronroneo el esclavo al sentir el tibio aliento de su amo en el cuello

El rey se derretía al sentir las manos del príncipe en su espada, enfundando y desenfundando, mientras detrás se rozaba una y otra vez. La flecha de Mirkwood deseaba afinar su puntería, pocas semanas tendría mientras su vientre le permitiera una entrada fácil, y quería aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo. Tomó un tarro de aceite que había dejado cercano a la pared y regreso donde su esposo. 

Pellizcando primero las formas redondas del rey le indicaba su cometido. Sus dedos fueron lubricados y trazo el camino con mucho cuidado. Después de prepararle como se merecía, untando su flecha marcando el camino y llegar al blanco, el rey gimió de dolor fundido con placer.

- Ah, Aaahhh…

- Así me gusta… 

- ¡Mi señor…! – gritó el rey mientras hacia por estirar las cadenas que le ataban las manos, una sensación le embargaba, sentía su cuerpo hervir.

Lentamente se movió al principio, observando los cardenales que había firmado en los glúteos del rey, dándole palmadas al tiempo que se fundía en el.

- Ah... señor mío… es usted… 

- ¿Soy que? – preguntó el enmascarado

- Es usted malo… con… ¡Ah! Conmigo… - declaró el rey entre gemidos de incontinencia

- No ya no…

Legolas volvió a bombear con su mano, poco a poco al compás de él mismo, de sus caderas encontrándose, de sus cuerpos uniéndose. El rey volvía su cabeza y encontraba al príncipe detrás de el, con la mirada perdida en su espalda, con las manos en su cadera sosteniéndole y cuando se encontraron sus ojos le sonrió con deseo.

- Te castigaré... ¡ah! Yendo hasta el fondo... – dijo el amo entre gemidos de placer

- Sí... hasta ... ¡ah! ... el fondo... – repitió el esclavo

- Y no te dejaré... ¡aaahh! Terminar... hasta... que... lo diga...

- Sí, mi señor... ¡aaah!

El príncipe estaba disfrutando mucho de este cruel martirio a su esclavo personal, sentía el poder nuevamente y el ver a su rey en tal estado le excitaba, siempre había soñado con tenerle así, en sus manos y a su merced completamente.

- Mi señor… por favor… - se atrevió a decir el esclavo

- ¿Sí?

- Deseo ver su cabellera, por favor…

- Has sido bueno, muy bien

Legolas dejó en libertad su cabello aprisionado y sin dejar de moverse sacudió sus hermosos cabellos rubios de un lado a otro para sentirles, el montaraz sintió terminar allí, esa vista era perfecta por que Legolas no había retirado el antifaz, sus ojos azules brillaban con deseo a la luz de las velas y la oscuridad le hacía parecer muy sensual.

Aragorn terminó primero, en la mano de su amo, aquello fue demasiado para él, nunca creyó experimentar tanto en una sola noche. Legolas al ver que era suficiente para su esclavo termino dentro de el. Le beso la base del cuello, la espalda y lentamente fue saliendo.

El príncipe le dejo exhausto, jadeando y tratando de tomar aire después de sufrir semejante castigo, salió de la habitación volviendo con una vianda, él mismo ya se había aseado y lo mismo haría con su rey. Limpió la espada que había servido bien en batalla y las piernas de Aragorn, el elfo llevaba una bata verde, y en su hombro la azul del rey.

Le liberó y le recibió en brazos, el castigo había sido duro para el rey que cayó como un saco de papas en sus manos. Respiraba agitado, y sus piernas temblaban. Legolas creyó haber sido demasiado cruel con él, nunca quiso hacerle daño, pero sus muñecas parecían adoloridas por lo rojizo de su piel, y sus tobillos algo ligados por el movimiento de sus piernas. ¡Por Elbereth! Aragorn no se había quejado en absoluto de eso. Le ayudo a ponerse la bata, con un ligero quejido de su parte al pasar la manga por sus manos, sus hombros le dolían, sus piernas estaban entumecidas y su espalda le estaba matando. 

Legolas lo percibió y se sintió culpable.. Había exagerado y ahora su esposo seguro querría terminar el pacto allí, o tal vez no lo haría por que tenía su palabra en ello, pero el elfo sentía palpitar su corazón cuando el rey entró en su cama sin decir palabra alguna cayendo exhausto. 

El príncipe se sentó en su lado de la cama y le observó, le arropo como siempre, le quito el cabello de la cara y limpio el sudor en su frente con su pañuelo húmedo. El no entro, sólo le miraba, estudiaba su mano enrojecida, su ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué había llevado ese juego tan lejos? ¿Por qué había pensado en esclavizarle sin medir las consecuencias? Nunca creyó que sería doloroso, pensó que sería en una buena idea y trabajo toda la tarde en ella, cuidando de no caerse al colocar las cadenas y grilletes, moviendo las mesas, preparando el atuendo, mordiéndole e incitándole. Aragorn se iba a molestar con él, era seguro, y seguiría con el juego por que se lo había prometido pero él ya no sabía… Le había hecho daño y… tenía remordimientos, se sentía mal. Miraba sus manos, el cuello con la marca de sus labios el atuendo en el piso, la habitación contigua con los grilletes aun meciéndose de un lado a otro.

No sabía si dormir con él o dejarlo descansar. Seguía pensando muchas cosas, tal vez su juicio en las ideas no eran buenas, tal vez no sería tan bueno como pareja, si le hizo daño al mortal sin quererlo no deseaba que lo mismo pasara con su hijo. Acarició su vientre y suspiro entristecido. ¿Pero que sucedía? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba que últimamente le hacía tan sensible? Limpió su rostro con la mano enfadado, pero regresando la vista al rey volvió a sentirse culpable, y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

- Legolas…  - murmuró el rey tanteando el espacio a su lado buscando su cuerpo

- Aquí estoy – respondió el príncipe tomando su mano

Aragorn la tomo entre las dos suyas y abrió los ojos para encontrar a un elfo con una mirada apagada en su rostro, no le gustó.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Aragorn… lo siento fui... fui muy cruel contigo...

- ¡Oooh!

Aragorn lo acercó hacia el, indicándole que se acostara a su lado y le abrazo fuertemente con sus brazos adoloridos

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó el rey poniendo la cabeza del elfo contra su velludo pecho

- Te hice daño, mira tus manos y tus tobillos… yo no quise eso… yo…sólo quería jugar

- Ssshhh… nada de eso, me gusto mucho. – afirmó el rey besando sus mejillas y al final su boca

- Eso es mentira…

- Sabes que no miento, ha sido una de… una de mis fantasías contigo.

- ¿Fantasías? – preguntó Legolas frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

- Si, siempre desee ser tu esclavo, y esta noche has hecho mi sueño realidad.

- Pero tus manos, tus pies… y además…

- Yo sufriré todo contigo – interrumpió Aragorn abrazándole mas fuerte -, no importa si pierdo la cabeza en ello, soy todo tuyo…

- No a ese grado, no así…

- Te amo, y esta noche ha sido muy excitante y mucho mas… No me importaría repetirla

- ¿No mientes?

- No, nunca, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Legolas observó sus ojos y supo que decía la verdad, el mortal le abrazó. Aragorn comenzaba a comprender que su elfo escondía algunos trucos bajo la manga, ese lado oscuro de su personalidad le asombró y agrado bastante, nunca pensó que Legolas fuera capaz de ser salvaje y rudo en el amor. Un elfo dominante, un elfo con látigo en mano, con sólo mallones de cuero, con ese antifaz negro…. Que deleite. Le sugeriría a Legolas después, pero que no ocultara su cabello, por que era de lo preferido del mortal y a su parecer, ninguno se igualaba a el, tal vez y sólo tal vez, el de Glorfindel.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quería hacer un elfo mas oscuro, pero creo que así está bien. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.

**Akhasa** – Fue un momento lemmoncito tranquilo, espero este elfo malicioso te haya gustado. Va un día.

**PrinceLegolas** - ¡Paisana! ¡Ah! Por el final no te preocupes, pero si, como siempre, estoy a favor de que sufra el elfo, y el mortal también para que se le quite... jejeje... Creo que no eres la única que tiene su elfo particular en la casa, por aquí hay otra chica y ahora siento celos de ustedes que se despiertan con él... snif...  ^_^... Espero pronto y ver tu fic, y mas si es de esta pareja y con Mpreg... ¡si! Arriba los elfos con pancita...jejejeje... Pensaré en lo de la pareja para Daguel, a mi también me gusta Faramir.:-P

**Nessimelle** – No problem con lo de la información, luego te paso un correito donde me llegara sin mucho problema, Gracias! Daguel saldrá en el próximo, y me parece que no les va a agradar ya mucho, pero igual, el niño anda namorao... ((Envidia)) ¿Irás al concierto de Evenscence? Snif... por acá no vendrán, nomás Marilyn.. snif... ¡Gritas mucho por mi, por favor! ^o^

**Darkhikki** – Sí, todo tiene un lado oscuro, hasta cierto elfito kinky... ^_^ Yo también pensé en ese nombre de Arale, (lástima que una chica ya le usa) pero imaginármelo con lentes, con cabello azul y con angelito volando a un lado...jajajaja... ¡que risa!

**Legolas12** – Espero y te haya gustado la idea, siempre he querido o imaginado a Legolas de negro, con antifaz y la idea de la capucha me vino por el trailer de RotK

**Any** – espero y las imágenes hayan llegado bien, algo cuestionables pero me gustaron mucho  a excepción de la traumática de "Paternidad" Ô.ô

**Aura4** – Please, por lo del ego, jeje...estaba jugando, ya sabes, es que ya me sonó a que sólo quiero cosas lindas y no es así, jejeje...^_^ Acepto pedradas y mentadas... jajaja... Mientras no sea por que es slash todo es recibido... snif... pobre elfito...;_;

**Nienya** - ¿? ¿Eso es bueno o mal o todo lo contrario? ^_^

**Reina Ayesha** – No soy tan buena castigando como tu, pero al menos hago el intento... Por lo de las velas, es que no había reloj...jejeje...

**Reina Varda** -¿Dos reinas leyendo? ¡Válgame! Al menos ya hay realeza visitándome y me siento halagada. Mil gracias por leer y espero que te haya ayudado, y que sigas escribiendo pronto.

**Shanna** – Si, las imágenes son de esa Elisa, pero creo que fueron edición especial a causa de algunas peticiones. Espero y te hayan llegado bien.

**Elithil** – ¡No! Cómo te dije el elfo no va a amamantar, ô.Ô me torture mucho con eso, no es que me desagrade, pero ya con la imagen de Paternidad tuve suficiente para traumarme un rato...jajajaja... el elfo contratara una nodriza élfica.

_Gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews._


	10. Un elfo delicioso, un rey goloso y un gu...

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Jun - Vania (soy la misma, igual que Darkkie)

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.  

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal. 

**10. Un Príncipe delicioso, un Rey goloso y el Guardián celoso**

Llego nuevamente la mañana con un rey adolorido, un elfo exhausto sobre su pecho y el recuerdo de un antifaz de la noche anterior. Todo había sido fascinante, todo perfecto y aun el poco dolor que sintió con los grilletes valía la pena. Ansioso estaba de verle de nuevo vestido de negro, de sentirle esta vez bajo su dominio, de atormentarle mucho. Pero aun quedaban dos días de "esclavitud" para el rey y no sabía que esperar de su amante. El siempre era quien llevaba el control, no en cuanto al dominio, sino que marcaba la pauta. Pero algo no le había pasado por la mente en su delirio de placer, hasta ahora que veía el cansancio del elfo sobre el. ¿Cómo había hecho Legolas para armar todo ese escenario por si solo? Comprendió que a nadie le había comentado sobre su sesión, que nadie más que él había montado los grilletes y cadenas por que solo los sirvientes entraban a sus habitaciones y el príncipe no se arriesgaría a que ojos extraños vieran sus "juegos".

Legolas se apretó mas al rey puesto que la brisa fresca le hizo buscar refugio, no sentía frío pero se había acostumbrado al calor del rey.

- ¿Legolas?

- Mmmmf…

- Despierta…

El elfo parpadeo algunas veces humectando sus ojos y enfocando en quien le llamaba, siguió sobre su pecho y suspiró. El rey supo que había despertado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el elfo con una cálida y dulce voz.

- Muy bien

- ¿algún dolor?

- Sólo en mi orgullo

Una risita se dejo escuchar que por cierto no era humana.

- Legolas… -inició Elessar su interrogatorio

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has armado todo esto tu solo? – preguntó el rey acariciando su cabello

- Si

- ¿Sabes que pudiste haber lastimado?

- No paso nada,  - respondió Legolas mirando al rey desde su pecho - todo salió bien y me cuide mucho.

- Lo sé… pero no quiero que hagas esfuerzos innecesarios. – advirtió el rey tomándole dulcemente  por las mejillas – Así que no realices movimientos bruscos, yo retirare las cadenas, no quiero tener mas sustos, ¿me entendiste?

- …

- ¿Legolas?

- Si, entendí…

"_Adiós a mi segundo día como amo…" pensó el elfo, tenía unas ideas bastante divertidas e interesantes que ejecutar, ya que encontró en un antiguo libro en élfico con muchas posiciones que fungió como regalo de bodas. Estaba casi seguro que provenía de Haldir pero nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo, demasiadas buenas ideas tenía ese libro como para comentarlas con su amigo Galadrim._

Después de retozar un poco en su lecho se retiraron a disfrutar del desayuno. Mientras Aragorn tomaba su leche, y derramaba un poco sobre él, una idea le ocurrió al elfo. Sonrió y nuevamente se disculpo con el rey por no acompañarle en sus audiencias y recepciones del día, a la vez que el soberano obtuvo de él la promesa de no hacer nada que requiriera demasiado esfuerzo físico.

Legolas llegó hasta la cocina, donde Serima y otras mujeres realizaban la limpieza, no sabía como iba a pedírselo, pero ya estando allí no había vuelta atrás. Abriendo las puertas, la misma Serima le recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dos guardias somnolientos estaban aun tomando su desayuno cuando el príncipe llegó, estando de espaldas no se podía observar mas que sus cabellos rubios.

La noche había sido mala para los mismo por que al llegar el alba los sorprendió con una lluvia ligera.

- Su alteza, no debería estar usted por aquí ¿desea que le prepare algo mas? – preguntó la cocinera amablemente

- No, no... gracias Serima, vengo para solicitar tu ayuda... si es posible...

- Diga usted, su alteza, y con todo gusto le serviré...

- Necesito... – empezó Legolas pero la demás gente en la cocina le interrumpía y le hacia sentirse incómodo con la mirada penetrante de un guardia descortés que no dejaba de voltear. – Por favor, vayamos un momento afuera

Serima siguió al príncipe hasta la entrada de la cocina, al pasar el guardia le estudio en su elegante forma de andar, al cerrar la puerta nadie les molestaría por unos minutos.

- He decidido preparar un... un postre élfico para el rey, pero necesito algunos ingredientes para terminarlo...

- Puedo ayudarle a prepararlo, si lo desea... – ofreció la cocinera encargada jugando con sus manos

- No, no... ya tengo lo principal – respondió el príncipe ruborizándose un poco - pero necesito algo de crema azucarada, de esa que se usa para untar en los pasteles...

- Si, puedo hacerle un buen de crema, para cuantas personas ¿sólo usted y el rey o alguien mas?

Legolas sonrió, no necesitaba de mas invitados.

- No, bueno, no sé, el rey tiene buen apetito, así que haz una porción para el bocado de cinco gentes... También necesito cerezas... – continuó el príncipe

- ¿Cerezas? Creo conseguirles...

- Miel

- Si... ese postre debe de estar delicioso... ¿Podría pedirle a su alteza la receta? ¿Podría observar como le prepara?

- ¡Aah! Bueno, es que... es una receta élfica que recordé hace poco... y sólo lo elfos pueden hacerla... por el toque especial que se tiene en la raza.

- Pero yo podría hacer el intento y si es para el rey, tal vez quiera compartir su regalo con sus súbditos... y su alteza, lo que me pide es para adornarlo... pero podría preguntar, ¿dónde esta el relleno? ¿Quiere que le ponga en el horno?

Serima esta pidiendo demasiado, eso iba a hacer difícil, el relleno estaba hablando con ella.

- No, no necesita cocción – respondió  Legolas, tal vez que se "calentara" un poco al principio pero nada de hornos así que continuó-  sólo dura un poco tiempo fresco antes de que.. ya no se pueda comer... así que aun no le he preparado.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Aragorn desde su espalda.

- ¡Ah! Elessar... – dijo el elfo palideciendo ligeramente, la conversación le había absorbido los sentidos - ¿estabas aquí?

- Voy llegando, daba algunos recorridos pero me ha dado sed... – dijo el rey tomándole por la cintura desde la espalda.

- Su majestad, ¿desea jugo de naranja? – preguntó Serima siempre sonriendo

- Si, por favor...

Serima se retiró, y Legolas rogaba por que nada dijera respecto a la cena que le tenía preparada al rey.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Aragorn besándole la base de la nuca

- ¿Yo?... Sugería a la cocinera algunas opciones para la cena – respondió rápidamente Legolas

- ¿Tu? – preguntó el rey asombrado

- Si, yo, ¿Tiene algo de raro? – preguntó el elfo frunciendo el ceño.

- Querido, la verdad nunca supe de que fueras aficionado al arte culinario.

- ¡Oh! Su majestad, ¡pero si el mismo príncipe le prepara una sorpresa para la cena! – exclamó Serima saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en su mano derecha.

Legolas se preocupó, esta mujer le echaría a perder su noche. Aragorn frunció mas el ceño, su esposo nunca fue aficionado a la cocina desde que le conoció y ahora de repente se preocupaba por su alimentación.

- ¡Serima, por favor! – exclamó Legolas 

- No se preocupe su alteza, todo saldrá bien... – respondió la cocinera sonriendo ofreciendo el vaso al rey. – aquí tiene su majestad

Aragorn tomó el vaso con jugo fresco, le agradeció y no queriendo arruinar la sorpresa se retiró después de besar al elfo en la oreja.

- Al menos el rey no ha querido saber mas... – observó el elfo mientras el mortal se retiraba

- Disculpe su alteza, no ha sido mi intención... – ofreció disculpas la cocinera con preocupación por su indiscreción

- Descuide... Pero por favor ¿podrías...?

- Claro su alteza, ¿quiere que le lleve lo que pidió a su habitación o necesitara la cocina?

"_La cocina_" un buen lugar para preparar y comer el bocado en la noche, pero por higiene y temeroso de alguna otra interrupción como hace días, desechó la idea. Pidió que le llevaran los ingredientes a su habitación con mucha discreción.

La noche llegó y Legolas pidió al rey que no cenara demasiado, puesto que él, tenía dispuesto un aperitivo antes de dormir, el rey aceptó gustoso, por que el príncipe nunca quiso caer en el rol de "ama de casa" preparando sus comidas o arreglando sus ropas, alguna vez le ayudo cuando seguían en la comunidad pero nunca se encargó directamente,  esta sería una ocasión especial. Lo que no comprendía era como es que desaprovechaba esa segunda noche de su esclavitud.

Aragorn entró en la habitación a la hora señalada, la misma que el día anterior. Su habitación estaba vacía, la puerta de la contigua cerrada pero con un mensaje colgando de la perilla y un pañuelo azul encima.

"_Toma el cordón que cuelga de la perilla, cubre tus ojos con el pañuelo y siguiendo el cordón (sin ver) llega hasta mi_"

El rey sonrió por que los juegos del príncipe le gustaban, quiso seguir todo al pie de la letra, vendó sus ojos, tomó a tientas el cordón y abrió la puerta.

- Llegaste, creí que no vendrías.

- No podía perderme, señor mío, de lo que tenga que ordenarme

Legolas se sintió feliz, y al parecer el pequeño que tendría dentro también compartía la dicha desconocida de su padre, ya que resplandecía un poco mas pero el rey no podía observarlo en ese momento.

- Sigue el cordón hasta el final

Así lo hizo el rey, y toco el filo de la cama, alguien estaba recostado y le tomó de la mano con determinación.

- Siéntate a mi lado, esta noche tengo un bocado para ti. – declaró Legolas con voz tranquila

- Gracias mi señor.

- Quita ya el vendaje que cubre tus ojos.

Elessar se llevó una sorpresa, en la cama recostado había un hermoso y delicioso elfo, con crema batida cubriendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo, había una cereza en su boca y otra mas como punta de su prominencia y sobre su vientre. El rey sintió hacérsele agua la boca del antojo que le daba el "elfo con crema". Le sonrió antes de acercarse a besarle, comió la cereza de los labios del príncipe para después besarle apasionadamente. No sé había atrevido a tocarle, por que imaginaba lo que necesitaba hacer.

- Tu señor necesita asearse y tu te encargaras de eso, si lo haces bien, al final te recompensare

- Si... mi señor príncipe.

- Pero no me toques con tus manos, sólo tu boca debe de bastar... para empezar

El rey tomo aliento, después empezó con su tarea. Era tan delicioso imaginar lo que podía encontrar debajo de esa poco crema y cereza, que cuando llego al pezón erecto les mordisqueo obteniendo dulces gemidos, la lengua seguía caminando hasta emparejar el segundo y limpiarle del todo. Un elfo pegajoso pero limpio. 

Con la cereza del vientre tuvo mas cuidado de que sus brazos no le fallaran para no lastimar al pequeño habitante. Recogió la cereza y plantó un beso al bebé no nato. Lo demás... fue pan comido, mas bien... elfo comido.

Al terminar sólo con el primer bocado, un baño tibio les esperaba a los dos.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Daguel se encontraba castigado, no quería quedarse en el palacio puesto que su lugar en Itmuth le agradaba mas, se había acostumbrado a sus escasas colinas, a sus cuevas oscuras donde varias veces se escapo a explorar y la vista a solas de su rey cuando les visitaba. Su propio jefe de guardias le había confinado a la cocina, a hacer guardia en la entrada y además, donde su madre pudiera vigilarlo. Era más fuerte a esa temprana edad las amenazas de una colérica madre que no ve sus designios realizados, que los gritos del más cruel y estricto general de división. Hacia frío y afuera la noche era terrible, llovía a cantaros y su guardia no le agradaba, ¿quién podría atacar por la cocina con ese clima? "_Sólo unos días_" pensó el joven mientras se protegía bajo el pequeño techo de la salida, no era muy grueso pero al menos no acabaría empapado por la lluvia. Lo malo, es que el viento empezaba a arreciar y toda el agua del filo del techo le caía en cara y pecho, helada, sucia, y haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Sus dientes castañeaban, su túnica estaba mojada, y si seguía allí moriría de frío seguramente. El no era un joven que resistiera fácilmente las enfermedades, al menos en la niñez. 

La cocinera le había encontrado llorando a la edad de seis años en medio de la plaza principal de Rohan. Le adoptó como hijo cuando todos los intentos por encontrar a sus padres fracasaron. Daguel amaba a su madre postiza, en eso no tenía duda, por que le había criado con mucho cariño desde el primer momento en que le tomó a su cargo. A pesar de ser algo estricta con los deberes, y sobre todo con lo que refiere a la cocina. Inmaculada debía de estar, así como los trastos. Era la encargada de las comidas de palacio desde hacia doce años y contaba siempre su historia de como Arwen Undamiel había elogiado todo un día entero, el postre de manzanas al estilo élfico que había realizado Serima, el nombre de esta buena cocinera. Era su orgullo aquella historia junto con la de su cabello sedoso, con lo de su canto de hada… y Daguel se las sabía de memoria totalmente, incluyendo pausas, comentarios, risas, conclusiones y gestos.

La juventud de Daguel a sus veinte años, había sido muy tranquila, hasta que un día, cansado de la monotonía de sus juegos de niño, decidió probar el arte de las armas para demostrar a esos "escépticos" que era tan fuerte y valiente como el que mas. Nunca lo aceptó, nunca se le escuchó confesarlo ni a sus más cercanos amigos y confidentes, Daguel tenía gustos muy diferentes en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas. Por lo mismo, se había convertido en un joven algo inseguro, temeroso en algunas discusiones y muy apegado a su madre, que le creía aun muy inmaduro para sostener una relación con una doncella. "_Tal vez con el tiempo_", pero el tiempo había pasado y Daguel seguía sin conocer las mieles del amor, hasta que un día se revelo ante sí el rey de Gondor. Suerte tuvo por sus grandes méritos en encuentros con bestias y bandidos, en pertenecer a la guardia principal de los gobernantes, desde entonces en su cabeza y corazón no cabía más que la imagen del fuerte y orgulloso Rey de los Hombres.

Un suspiro. Los recuerdos de su tarde en Itmuth ahora le reconfortaban, volvía revivir las caricias del rey, a sentirlas en sus piernas, con sólo pensarlo la reacción era inmediata, pero esta lluvia no dejaba de caer y el viento estaba empeorando, ¡al carajo con la guardia! No iba a morir de pulmonía y nadie echaría de menos al guardia de la cocina, además estaría en ella vigilándole sin abandonar del todo su puesto. Entró con la llave que se le había proporcionado y comenzó a temblar, si seguía así de empapado era seguro que se resfriaría. Empezó a quitarse su túnica al menos, y le coloco en el respaldo de una silla, pero seguía con frío, uno de los hornos podía encender. Su madre le había enseñado como y no le presentó mayor problema. El calor ya se sentía en la cocina y le agradó.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya había pasado la segunda noche, y ya en la madrugada estaba terriblemente cansado, el elfo se había aprovechado muy bien del pacto que aun tenían, en la tina del baño le hizo ejecutar su movimiento favorito con la espada una vez, mientras el elfo ejecuto su puntería en él dos veces seguidas disfrutando de un buen encuentro nocturno. Le dolía todo su atractivo cuerpo, el rey tenía muy buena concepción de si mismo. Y los brazos le molestaban de tanto de hacer "planchas" sobre cierto elfo que dormía ahora tranquilo entre ellos. Pero el precio lo valía, la sonrisa en los labios del príncipe en la noche era todo un espectáculo. El rey besó su frente tranquilizando su sueño algo inquieto.

Cuanto gozaba el contacto íntimo con su elfo, cuanto anhelaba la piel tan suave, de bebé que tenía a sus manos, mirarse en sus ojos azul claro para comprobar una y otra vez cuanto le amaba. Y ahora que esperaban a su "primer" hijo no había mas paraíso en otro mundo para el rey, el paraíso estaba junto a él, amándose. Y palpando la esbelta redondez de su compañero, sonrió, un bebé, para ellos dos, el primero de varios, por que Aragorn deseaba muchas sonrisas rodeándole en el futuro y su amado elfo junto a él. Ahora que también aseguraría el trono de Gondor para el futuro. ¿Qué sería niño o niña? El rey deseaba saber el genero de su primogénito, le preguntaría a Legolas al despertar, tal vez el elfo lo sabría con certeza. Pero el había escuchado una voz en su cabeza de la cual no estaba tan seguro, los niños a cierta edad de las primeras palabras podían confundirse con cualquiera de los dos sexos. 

Si fuera un varón, su orgullo no se contendría, tal vez rubio, tal vez castaño, pero de que sería atractivo en eso no habría duda. Ahora que si se trataba de una niña... No, no podía ser, y que siendo esposo sufría de celos cada vez que escuchaba que halagaban a su príncipe, por la belleza, el porte y la fuerza que demostraba, ahora si los Valar le recompensaban con una mujercita, y heredaba los atributos de su padre hecho mujer. No, ni pensar si quiera que alguien aspirara a su corazón, a su mano, nadie le tocaría ni un solo cabello de su hermosa cabellera rubia. Nunca había pensado en eso. 

Aun tenía que decir a su reino la maravillosa noticia, el estado de Legolas pronto sería mas visible, pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, ya tenía cuatro meses de estado, sabía que los tres primeros meses eran los mas delicados, pero como ya pasaban esa etapa, sólo les quedaba disfrutar y esperar, en mas tardar nueve meses mas sería un orgulloso padre, y ya estaba ansioso por sentir los movimientos del bebé, pero algo nervioso por la cirugía que se debía de practicar para el nacimiento del bebé.

- Mmm...  - gimió el elfo disgustado

- ¿Qué pasa, mi señor? – preguntó el rey. Así había demandado el príncipe que se le llamara en la intimidad

- El bebé... – murmuró Legolas adormilado

Pronto el mortal se sentó como impulsado por un resorte

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó el rey muy preocupado

- No... el bebé... quiere... fresas con crema...

- ¿Fresas? ¡¿A esta hora?! – exclamó algo enfadado. La cama estaba tan mullida, el calor era muy confortable y no quería mover ni un solo dedo fuera de aquel lecho.

- Mmmm... alguien olvida cierto respeto que debe mostrar... ¿Ya no se puede confiar en la palabra de un rey? – se preguntó Legolas con decepción fingida mientras se acurrucaba mas en los brazos del mortal.

- Lo siento mi señor, no debí expresarme de esa manera – se disculpó el rey dando a su voz un dejo de auto humillación

Legolas sonrió divertido pero no dejo que el hombre lo viera. Aragorn no entendía como es que depuse de su noche con crema dulce y cerezas el elfo deseaba mas dulces, lo comprendió al recordar que sólo él había probado el dulce de su cuerpo.

- Pero prepáralas tu, no molestes a la cocinera... déjala descansar

- Pero es que yo no sé donde...

- ¡ah!... y un poco de miel en lugar de azúcar...

- Muy bien su alteza... regresaré en unos momentos.

Un elfo se acomodaba a todo lo amplio de la cama una vez que el rey se puso en pie, Aragorn observó como el príncipe acaparaba todas las mantas, les subía hasta su cuello y reunía las almohadas debajo de él. El rey sonrió, el elfo a veces podía comportarse como un niño mimado.

- ¿Algo mas que se le ofrezca a mi señor? – preguntó Aragorn con respeto al llegar a la puerta

- Mmm... ya que lo mencionas... Una limonada – dijo una voz debajo de las cobijas que se agitaban al hablar. Seguro que el elfo reía de sus mismos antojos.

- ¿Limonada? – cuestionó el rey ciñendo el cinto de su bata azul - ¿Y con fresas con crema?

- ¿Alguien osa cuestionar mi autoridad? – preguntó Legolas sin dejar de moverse

- No, nadie... nadie, su alteza. Con gusto le complazco

- Muy bien... No tardes...

El rey salió encantado y somnoliento por la actitud de su consorte. A veces no le entendía y aun mas cuando llevaba a su hijo en su cuerpo. Los elfos fueron siempre personas enigmáticas y místicas incluso para él que vivió toda su infancia entre ellos. Tuvo suerte de que su amor fuera correspondido por tan espléndida criatura, que tuvo la oportunidad de elegir entre muchas y muchos, incluyendo cierto guardián de los límites de Lorién.

Siempre supo del amor que Haldir sentía por Legolas, pero este nunca fue correspondido, y a pesar de seguir comunicándose con él, siempre era con respeto y cortesía hacia el consorte del rey. ¿Por que lo hermoso buscaba lo hermoso? Haldir era atractivo, nunca tuvo duda de ello, pero era de un carácter fuerte, arrogante y seguro que no empataba muy bien con el carácter del rey, sin embargo no tenía ningún problema con Legolas, con quien gustaba de pasear y platicar amenamente haciéndole morir en vida aun conociendo que su príncipe nunca le traicionaría. Ahora se alegraba al saber que el elfo Galadrim se encontraba muy lejos como para incomodarle, ya tenía suficiente con los mensajes que Legolas recibía y enviaba. Seguramente Haldir era uno de los pocos que sabían de la condición de Legolas en esos momentos.

La luz salía debajo de la puerta de la cocina, alguien estaba aun de pie a pesar de que era muy noche. ¿Un intruso? ¿Y por que no se había percatado la guardia de ese hecho? El rey se encontraba desarmado, con sumo cuidado retrocedió hasta el comedor en busca de algún objeto cortante con que defenderse. Tomó el espada que pendía encima de la chimenea central sin hacer mucho ruido, nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina abriendo con cautela, poco a poco se veía a un hombre de espaldas, con el torso desnudo haciendo movimientos con los brazos nervudos como si de ejercicio se tratase. 

Observó como la espalda del supuesto criminal se estiraba y contraía cuando separaba y juntaba los brazos flexionados. El rubio y oscuro cabello parecía mojado, y goteaba sobre la espalda como si sudara, las gotas llegaban hasta la cintura donde se perdían en el sus ropas inferiores. Un buen pero pequeño trasero redondo sobresalía en sus formas. El rey sin darse cuenta le admiró unos segundos. Sin pensarlo mas, adentro con rapidez en la cocina tomando desprevenido al pobre Daguel que calentaba sus entumecidas articulaciones, le dobló el brazo izquierdo cruelmente por la espalda mientras con la otra sostenía la espada que en su cuello se posaba decidido a rebanársela a la menor provocación.

- ¿Quién eres y que deseas? ¡Habla! - ordenó el rey furioso

- Su... su majestad... – dijo asustado Daguel

El rey le tomo de los antebrazos al creer reconocerle y le volteo con brusquedad para tenerlo frente a frente. La luminosidad de la pequeña vela encendida en la mesa dejo ver las claras facciones del joven guardia. El corazón de Daguel latía furioso, no se contenía y creyó que iba a morir del susto y de la emoción de sentir una vez mas las fuertes manos del rey en su cuerpo, apretando firmemente sus brazos.

- ¡Daguel! – exclamó el rey muy sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Su... su majestad... yo estoy de guardia

- ¿De guardia en la cocina? ¿Temes a caso que las ratas ataquen mi alacena?

El rey cambió repentinamente a su buen humor  para relajar la situación y Daguel lo pudo advertir en esas líneas y disfruto de la sonrisa amable de Aragorn por unos instantes

- No señor, sólo que... Estaba afuera y la lluvia me alcanzó... y...

- ¿Quisiste refugiarte aquí, no es cierto?

- Si...

Aragorn observó el torso desnudo del joven, firme y totalmente cubierto con vello, con los pezones erectos, creyó el rey sería por el frío que sentía el joven. Que raro su piel se sentía ya cálida. Entonces le liberó.

- ¿Por qué estas sin camisa o túnica? No me gusta nada eso – señalo el rey apartando su mirada reluctante

Un ligero rubor apareció en los dos rostros que pudo ocultarse por la tenue luz que había en la cocina.

- Mis ropas están totalmente mojadas, su majestad, si seguía así... iba a pescar un resfriado y no podría seguir sirviendo a su majestad, como se debe. – declaró el joven realizando una reverencia con respeto

- Muchos mas están allá afuera, joven Daguel, sufriendo las inclemencias del clima, de la llanura al cumplir con su deber y no se quejan por ello. 

Daguel bajo su cabeza apenado por la situación, aun era muy joven y un poco inexperto en las batallas libradas más allá de los límites de Minas Tirith. 

- Es cierto, su majestad, si yo hubiera experimentado tales situaciones, lo sabría con certeza.

- ¿Nunca has salido de Gondor? – preguntó el rey interesado por las palabras de quien consideraba ya experimentado en las batallas, puesto que atestiguo su técnica de combate al defenderle en el encuentro cerca del puente nuevo sobre el río.

- No que yo recuerde, su majestad. Mi madre... – respondió Daguel con la mirada en el horno encendido -  mi supuesta madre, la cocinera de palacio, me encontró en Rohan ya hace mas de 12 años, y no conozco mas allá de nuestras fronteras.

- ¡Oh! No sabía que Serima era quien te crió. Es una mujer muy amable.

- Si su majestad, muy amable es. ¿Desea que le llamé?

- No, no... no deseo molestarle...

- Si yo puedo servirle su majestad... – dijo Daguel entusiasmado de prestar sus servicios al rey

Aragorn reflexionó un momento, tal vez Daguel podría ayudarle con la limonada mientras el preparaba las fresas y regresar junto a su elfo antes de que el antojo hubiera pasado.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, necesito tu ayuda

El rey le había tuteado y Daguel se emocionó.

- ¿Sabes preparar una limonada?

- Claro señor. ¿Desea que le acompañe con licor?

- No, no, no es para mí.

Aragorn se ruborizó. No quería confesar que su "señor elfo" le había enviado para cumplir un antojo, pero tampoco decirle lo que seguro Daguel ya sabía, que el príncipe Legolas esperaba un hijo. El rey suponía que Daguel ya estaba por haber acompañado a Melfor anteriormente

- ¡Ah! Claro, supongo que es para su alteza... – sospechó Daguel después de unos segundos

Un poco de amargura se escuchó en esa oración.

- Seguramente esta de antojo...

Esto último lo dijo sin percatarse de que había hablado en voz alta y no en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso? – preguntó el rey algo enfadado por el comentario del atrevido jovencito. - ¿Te molesta acaso?

Daguel reaccionó y se dio cuenta de la gravedad que había dicho, no quería que el rey le perdiera la confianza.

- Lo siento su majestad, no he querido decir que sea algo...malo, al contrario... Es bueno cumplir sus deseos... Y yo soy el primero en obedecer. ¿Una limonada simple?

Daguel sonrió nerviosamente, el rey entendió torciendo un poco su boca y añadió seriamente.

- Si, nada mas, te lo agradecería.

"_Si fuera con un beso..._"

El joven abrió algunos estantes bajos de la alacena mientras Aragorn investigaba donde demonios podían encontrarse unas fresas en una cocina tan grande como esa, no les encontraba. Daguel abría un saco grande con limones, de cuclillas tomaba tres de ellos, y empezaba a anudar el saco nuevamente, cuando sintió la presencia del rey a su izquierda, giro su cabeza y se encontró a unos centímetros de la entrepierna del rey.

- ¿Sabes donde guardan las fresas? – se escuchó la grave voz del rey encima del joven.

Daguel estaba enrojecido por la vista, se fue irguiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los ojos del rey interrogándole, la idea de las fresas no era lo que el joven tenía en mente.

- Disculpe su majestad, no escuché bien su pregunta

- Las fresas, ¿donde están?

Maquinalmente Daguel fue hasta un recipiente metálico con algo de agua que conservaba las fresas frescas. Le paso el recipiente chorreando algunas gotas al rey, unas pocas cayeron en el abdomen del joven haciendo que sus pezones nuevamente se pusieran erectos. ¿Por qué sus ropas no se secaban con rapidez?

Aragorn notó como el joven cruzaba sus brazos para evitar que se diera cuenta, demasiado tarde. Sólo sonrió ante la pena que demostraba el muchacho. El guardia fue hasta los limones y los lavó rápidamente. El rey tenía ya las fresas y la crema, ¿dónde estaría la miel? Abrió los estantes superiores ayudándose con una vela que recién encendió cuando Daguel lavaba los limones, empezó a buscar el tarro.

- No encuentro la miel, ¿sabes donde...?

Con mucha rapidez Daguel se puso a su lado, y como el rey le estorbaba un poco se inclino de puntas para alcanzar el tarro que sabía escondido casi hasta el final del estante. Bien lo sabía el joven, puesto que amaba el pan tostado untado miel encima por las mañanas. Aragorn sintió la cabeza del joven muy cerca de la suya, con el cabello húmedo, admiro sus facciones. No se había percatado de los ojos azules que tenía el joven, ni de la boca delgada y sonrosada que poseía. Era un jovencito atractivo, capaz de atraer las miradas cuando se le miraba con tranquilidad.

- Aquí esta su majestad. – dijo Daguel poniendo el tarro en las manos del rey.

El pequeño contacto duro sólo un segundo pero ambos se percataron del roce de sus manos. Daguel se retiro a la mesa y comenzó a exprimir los limones en un vaso con agua fresca. Aragorn se había quedado observando la espalda del joven, bajando la mirada lentamente, hasta que... El rey dio media vuelta y abrió el tarro de miel sobre otra mesa. 

Daguel sintió que el monarca le había observado y se sonrojo, esta era la noche mas excitante de su vida, el estar a solas con el rey, en un cuarto a media luz, el casi desnudo y el rey, con la mirada puesta en él. Sonrió. Agregó azúcar al agua y revolvió con la cuchara. Pero allá arriba había alguien más que esperaba gustoso al rey, un hermoso espécimen de la raza élfica que pronto haría muy dichoso al rey. Le dolió en el corazón. ¿Por qué él no tenía esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué no pudo nacer como elfo y ganar el amor del rey? Mucho podía ofrecerle. Se escuchaba como el rey partía las fresas detrás de él. Una malvada idea le ocurrió. Nadie se daría cuenta que su saliva se mezclaba con la limonada si le revolvía bien.

- ¿Te han castigado poniéndote a custodiar la cocina? – preguntó repentinamente el rey para evitar ese incómodo silencio

- ...

- ¿Joven Daguel?

- Perdón su majestad, sí, no realice una orden a tiempo, y me han puesto a custodiar la entrada a la cocina – respondió asustado el guardia revolviendo la limonada con una cuchara

- Ya veo. Bien, he terminado – dijo el rey volviéndose.

El rey presentó un plato de fresas delicadamente recortadas y arregladas en forma de flor, la crema les cubría y la miel rodeaba el conjunto para no revolverse tan rápidamente.

- ¿Tienes la limonada, ya?

- Si, su majestad. Aquí tiene, ¿Desea que le ayude a llevarle?

- No, no... gracias, pero es bueno saber que puedo contar con alguien que me ayude a estas horas.

Aragorn sonrió amablemente y salió de la cocina mientras Daguel se perdía entre los pliegues más debajo de la cintura de la bata real. Recordaba el cuerpo desnudo del rey y suspiro.

El rey entró silencioso a su habitación, cerró despacio la puerta y encontró el mismo bulto como le había dejado. Un elfo debajo de dos sábanas, y dos cobertores, cubierto hasta la cabeza a mitad de su lecho, con el sedoso cabello cubriéndole el rostro, una almohada entre sus piernas y la misma del rey entre sus brazos.

Este elfo era un egoísta. Sonrió el rey. Colocó el plato y la limonada en su mesa de noche y empezó a escarbar entre las mantas, hasta que dio con la perla que encerraba ese caparazón. Profundamente dormido, con un leve rocío en su frente, le destapo con cuidado y poco a poco se las arreglo para ponerle en sus brazos. 

- Mmmm... – respingó Legolas al sentir que su rey regresaba a su lado

- Duerme... – susurró Aragorn a su oído.

- Fresas...

- No, es tarde... – dijo el rey arreglándole el cabello detrás de esas hermosas y puntiagudas orejas que tanto le gustaba morder

- Crema...

- No, ya te dije...

- Mmm... esclavo malo…

El elfo se abrazo al mortal y no añadió más. Aragorn le continúo acariciando, apretándole con mucho amor entre sus brazos, y arropándole. Tal vez el príncipe era elfo, pero el pequeño era mitad humano y podía enfermarse, no quería que su señor tuviera contratiempos. Alguien mas podía enfermarse si no ponía atención a lo mojado de sus ropas. Daguel era un joven muy atractivo, con un buen cuerpo y también muy  servicial. ¿Por qué antes no lo había notado?

Abrazo mas a su elfo, se arropó bien y durmieron tranquilos como siempre. Pero Legolas no había quedado satisfecho, el sabor a fresas lo tenía en la boca y deseaba saborearles, no bien se aseguró que su esposo dormía placidamente, alcanzó la bandeja y devoró las fresas con crema y miel, un deleite total, un elfo en la oscuridad se relamía los labios feliz de que su padre no pudiera reprenderle por su falta de modales. Tomó el vaso con limonada y se detuvo. Algo no estaba bien y frunció el ceño, la limonada tenía un olor diferente al agua y al limón, no le agrado, la esencia de alguien estaba allí, un ser humano, no el rey, con mucho repudio le alejo lo mas que pudo de su mesa de noche. Asco sintió pero le contuvo, se refugió en el calor de las mantas y no quiso pensar en más.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ah! Un capitulo que al principio era solo de 8 hojas, pero le he agregado algo mas. Sorry por las seguidoras de Daguel, échenle culpa a los celos, la maldad anda cerca y tuve esa idea por que desconfié de quien me trajo mis pasteles, esa chica trae algo contra mi y no tome muy bien su felicitación, jejeje...

¡Gracias por los reviews!

**Ayesha** –  ¡Por fin salió por quien llorabas! Daguel, pero se ha portado mal, así que creo estaras mas feliz.jejeje...

**Legolas12** – Yo prefiero a mi elfo de negro, mmm... sería buenísimo tener una imagen así de el... sin nada abajo solo el antifaz. Aquí esta pero mas tranquilo, el elfo no es tan... malo.

**Aura4** - ¡sí! Yo quería un elfo dominante y oscuro, y un Aragorn que le toque sufrir, esta vez fueron mas melosos.

**Nienya** - ¿? Lo dejaste dos veces pero igual sé que lo lees, tal vez por que había mucho "roce" entre ellos pasaste. ¿Te llegaron las imágenes? ^_^ ¿De plateado como en Lorien? Se veía muy comible..^o^' 

**Shanna** – El elfo quiere jugar mas pero el rey no quiere mucho que se fatigue el elfo.¡Ah! Sip, la mía es la de "Captured" algo así, por que yo los quisiera tener así, hoy salió una de Haldir buenísima. Mmm... rico...

**Akhasa** – Iba a ser descriptiva con el segundo día, pero lo deje en reserva, ahora seré mala con los dos, bueno los tres...jejeje... Gracias por las oraciones, yo también ando por que no se acabe la inspiración... ^_~

**Myrem** – No problem con los reviews ^_^, siempre tenemos algo mas que hacer y se nos va el tiempo... Aragorn nada mas quería que su embarazo no tuviera contratiempos al comienzo y ya, puesto que el embarazo puede llegar a tardar 12 meses, aun le quedan doce...Pero irán mas rápido de ahora en adelante.

**Reina Varda** – Sip, a mi me gusta mi elfo oscuro, mas bien de negro, ¿Legolitas? Ô.ô ...jejejeje... a veces hay que ser dominante, ¿no? ^_^

**KEG** –Vaya, alguien que lee y no habla español. Me alegra mucho, eres el tercero que pasa por lo mismo. ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! I know just a little bit of english, i can read but I don't know write. Thanks! 

**Nessimelle** – Elfito malo, elfito malo…a ver que te pareció este capítulo, Daguel esta celosillo, por eso hace esas cosas... ^_^ Sí! Grita mucho y quédate afónica que así se vive mas rico...:-P

**Any** – No, ahora el elfito se portara bien, se quiere y se cuida, si no, hubiera usado el látigo para castigar a su esclavo...jejeje...

**Elithil** – Si, la imagen del elfo embarazado que te envié te deja.(Ô.ô) Pero en fin... ¿Con látigo? Jajajaja... si! Sería un elfo mas fascinante! :-P Y por lo de Ascar y el baby, aun le tengo en trámite, ya le empecé pero antes debo casarlos, ¿no? Y en Lorien el elfo se siente sólo... snif...

Reviews, agradecidos como siempre.


	11. ¡Celos!

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.  

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**N/A**.- Espero no tocar susceptibilidades con lo del embarazo, son simples palabras, así que no lo tomen a mal. En cuanto al final, será feliz, algo agridulce, pero bueno. Juntos.

**11. Celos**

Aragorn despertó el primero, encontrando a su elfo cobijado con todas las mantas y sabanas que había en la cama, acurrucado en su lugar sin tocarle. El rey se asombró y le atrajo hacia sí, besándole la espalda y bajando sus manos hasta su vientre para saludar a su bebé. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para conocerlo? Si el elfo llevaba cuatro meses, aun faltaban ocho según las expectativas élficas, pero por otro lado el pequeño llevaba sangre mortal, podía ser a los nueve, o una mezcla de ambos. ¿Quién le atendería? Según los consejos de Melfor y Seris, Lord Elrond sería el adecuado para esta tarea, ejecutaría la cirugía que el mismo asistiera y terminaría sin contratiempos el embarazo milagroso de un elfo varón. Y él orgulloso tendría al bebé entre sus brazos y lo mostraría a sus súbditos en Gondor.

Ahora bien, ¿era tiempo de hacerle del conocimiento de los habitantes?, seguramente que si, Legolas ya no usaba la ropa ceñida de antes, y el cinturón usaba los orificios que antes nunca utilizo. Pronto necesitaría nueva ropa, y un asistente a toda hora. Palpó nuevamente el vientre para sentir el pequeño latir y aun seguía, pero nada de pataditas extrañas o movimientos aun. Observó la bandeja sobre la mesa a un lado de Legolas, las fresas habían desaparecido pero la limonada seguía intacta, olvidada en el lejano rincón de la mesa, Legolas no la quiso, por que estaba fuera de la bandeja y alejada del plato de fresas. Recordó a Daguel en la cocina, casi desnudo, con el pecho al descubierto y los pezones erectos, a su mente vino la espalda morena a la luz del horno, los ojos abiertos, los labios suaves… No, no podía estar pensando en eso, besó a su elfo y se puso en pie. El rey miraba la frescura del vaso de limonada, sintió sed.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el príncipe al sentir que le falto el abrazo de su rey.

- Sigue durmiendo, es temprano…

Aragorn se puso en pie ciñendo su bata, las estrellas aun se notaban por el ventanal y el sol empezaba a colorear apenas de rojo el cielo lejano, se estiró sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, bostezo. Rodeó la cama y el elfo le siguió desde la cama, el rey tomó el vaso e iba a beber de él.

- No, no lo hagas,  no bebas

- ¿Por qué? La limonada esta fresca y limpia, ¿la quieres tú?

Aragorn se la ofreció pero el príncipe la rechazó.

- No, no la deseo, pero no la bebas por favor. – suplicó Legolas

- Me ha dado sed – exclamó el rey

- Pero no bebas de ese vaso

- ¿Por qué?

- Tiene algo, no me gusta…

- No tiene nada… 

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas al ver que el rey hablaba en serio y se llevaba el vaso a sus labios – ¡No lo hagas!

El rey se detuvo.

- Dámelo.

- Toma. – ofreció el rey enfurecido ante la actitud del elfo

Legolas se puso en pie y vertió el contenido en un balde del baño, ni su hermoso jardín merecía esa agua. "¡_Ya no puedo ni beber a gusto!" exclamó el rey desde afuera saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta._

La mañana no había comenzado bien y la vista del vaso de limonada le había despertado la sed. Se dirigió a la cocina saludando a algunos guardias que estaba tomando su sitio en las escaleras del pasillo. Debía de darse prisa si deseaba que nadie más le viera en bata. Llegó a la cocina y encontró al joven guardia Daguel dormido sentado con la cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos rodeándole. El horno se había apagado y el joven titiritaba de frío dormido, Aragorn se aproximo hasta las ropas del joven que colgaban en la silla y estaban secas, les tomó y se acercó a su lado, pero antes no pudo dejar de admirar su espalda algo velluda, sus ojos cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, se sentó a su lado admirando sus facciones. Después de unos segundos colocó la túnica sobre sus hombros y les apretó con gentileza.

- Despierta, es tarde.

- ¿Qué?

El joven frotó sus párpados asombrado por las palabras que le despertaban, parecía un sueño.

- ¿Estás aquí? ¿Conmigo? – preguntó el joven creyendo que era uno de sus sueños repetitivos

- Disculpa, no entiendo...

Daguel acarició la mejilla barbuda sin titubear, pero al ver la pared de la cocina detrás del rey, recordó lo que había sucedido y se puso de pie con rapidez.

- Perdón, perdón… Lo siento mucho su majestad, yo, yo… perdón… lo he confundido…

Daguel apretaba la túnica tratando de cubrirse el pecho, de evitar la mirada del rey caminando hacia atrás, temblando de nervios y de miedo, si no tenía cuidado llegaría hasta el horno, el rey le detuvo sosteniéndole de los brazos.

- ¡Cuidado jovencito, si no caerás! – exclamó deteniéndole - No temas, seguro y me confundiste con alguien, ¿cierto? – preguntó Aragorn sonriendo

- … Sí, yo… lo siento… - murmuró Daguel dejándose aprisionar

Aragorn observaba esos ojos azul oscuro que parecían de vidrio, Daguel sentía palpitar su corazón terriblemente, el rostro del rey estaba muy cercano y no dejaba de mirarle los ojos y los labios.

- ¡Elessar!

El príncipe había entrado a la habitación encontrándoles en esa posición. Daguel se ruborizó profundamente y el rey le soltó.

- .. Legolas…

La culpa se escuchaba en la voz del rey, Daguel tenía la túnica abierta y el cabello desarreglado. Legolas entró y como llevaba la bandeja en las manos con la charola le dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Pensé que desearías tomar algo, y vine a ayudarte pero… Veo que no me necesitas… - declaró el elfo con su voz tranquila

- No, Legolas, es que Daguel estaba…  - dijo el rey preocupado por lo que su esposo pudiera pensar

- Su alteza, yo me quede aquí y …- interrumpía el joven guardia a la vez

- No necesito explicaciones. Gracias.

Legolas salió de la cocina muy enojado, sintiéndose ofendido por lo que había visto, no le gusto y los celos le estaban comiendo el alma. Aragorn, SU Aragorn tenía las manos en un jovencito rubio y ambos se miraban muy extrañamente. Si hubiera tardado un segundo mas seguramente habría atestiguado un beso. Subió las escaleras y escuchó como Aragorn le llamaba desde más atrás. No iba a volver, con su rapidez característica y olvidándose de mareos y nauseas que le hicieron caer una vez por allí, se apresuró hasta su habitación, se refugio en la contigua cerrando con llave.

- Legolas ¡abre! – gritó el rey después de tratar de forzar la puerta de forja

No respondió el elfo que temblaba de odio, de impotencia y de celos, caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de contenerse, nunca había sentido celos, mas que con Arwen, cuando aun creía que ellos dos estaban comprometidos, y ahora, ahora no sabía que pensar.

- ¡Legolas por favor!, déjame explicarte

No iba a abrir por que no quería discutir, deseaba calma un poco, deseaba que su vientre no le doliera, y no sabía a causa de que. El bebé también sufría si su padre elfo lo hacía.

- ¡Abre maldita sea! – gritó con enojo el rey

Aragorn empezó a golpear la puerta y a darle de puntapiés para forzarla, seguro no resistiría mucho, con un fuerte empujón con el hombro cedió. Encontró al elfo sentado en la cama dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no abriste? ¿No me escuchabas? – preguntó Aragorn enfurecido mientras llegaba a el.

Legolas no respondió y tenía clavado los ojos en el hermoso jarrón que ostentaba unos alcatraces que tanto le gustaban, se estaban marchitando y debía pedirle a la sirviente que les cambiara o pusiera un poco mas de agua.

- Legolas…

El rey se arrodillo frente a él, estorbándole su objetivo, Legolas bajo la mirada evitándole. Aragorn le tomó las manos que tenía entrelazadas sobre su regazo, el embarazo era más visible con la bata ceñida, estaban frías y temblaba. 

- Legolas, ¿Por qué te pones así? –preguntó Elessar aun enfadado por la actitud de su consorte - ¡Nada paso!

No abrió la boca el elfo, por que si lo hacía iba a gritarle enojado y tanta debilidad sería demasiado. El rey le seguía mirando, temeroso, por que nunca espero que el príncipe fuera capaz de sufrir tanto por los celos. Cierto era que la vista de Daguel le agradaba, pero nada mas. Nada pudo pasar allí. 

- Vamos, no te enojes conmigo… - suplicó el mortal con un tono mas dulce - Él es un jovencito que no me importa en absoluto…

Aragorn tomó su barbilla para obligarle a mirarle, contempló el dolor en sus ojos hermosos, y como las lágrimas amenazaban a salir pero por un milagro no lo hacían, había un puchero sumamente triste en sus labios y le partía el corazón.

- Vete – ordenó el elfo

- ¿Qué dices?

- Debes arreglarte… 

- No, me quedare contigo… - ofreció el rey con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! Vete, deseo estar a solas…

- ¡Pero Legolas…!

- Por favor, ve a asearte. Yo estaré bien. – aseguró el elfo evitando sollozar

- ¿En serio? ¿Estarás bien?

- Sí.

Aragorn se puso en pie y se alejó. Cuando no escuchó más ruido de pasos, Legolas dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, Aragorn le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta y cerró despacio.

El rey termino de asearse, se afeito para agradar mas a su esposo, se vistió de azul como a Legolas le agradaba, se arregló el cabello como a veces se lo sugería. Bajó de nuevo a la cocina, ordenando a Serima el almuerzo más rico y apetitoso para el príncipe, que con gusto lo preparo, un jugo de naranja, un cóctel de frutas, pan tostado y mantequilla. El mismo rey le llevaría con gusto, Aragorn salió de la cocina sin percatarse siquiera que Daguel tomaba el desayuno junto con otros guardias en la mesa de la esquina de la cocina.

Entró a la habitación contigua sin hacer ruido, Legolas yacía recostado en la cama, con su mirada perdida en el techo, sin inmutarse con su entrada, con la mano reposando sobre su vientre y aun con su ropa de noche. Creyó que aprovecharía el tiempo en que él salió para arreglarse un poco.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa del espejo y fue a revisar a su elfo. Legolas aun tenía el rostro húmedo, las pestañas húmedas y el semblante triste, sus ojos estaban vacantes, iba a llamarle cuando observó que la mano del príncipe se apretaba contra su vientre y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente. El bebé sufría un poco.

- _Papá, ¿Qué tienes?_

- _Nada pequeño, no te preocupes_

- _¿Por qué lloras?_

- _Estoy algo triste_

- _¡Pero mi papá aun nos quiere! ¡Nos quiere mucho!_

- _Yo lo sé…_

- _No llores mas por favor, por que me pondré triste _

- _No lloraré_

- _Cuídate… te quiero mucho_

El sueño le tranquilizaba, el niño también estaba asustado por que no sabía que ocurría a su alrededor y por que su padre se entristecía y el podía sentirlo, sólo sabía que sus padres habían discutido.

- Legolas… ¿amor? ¿Qué sucede?

El príncipe parpadeo varias veces, humedeciendo mas sus  ojos cruzándose con los del rey.

- Te traje el almuerzo.

- Gracias – sonrió el elfo con tristeza al tiempo que tomaba asiento y arreglaba su cabello y bata. Acarició su pequeño vientre abultado.

- ¿Esta bien el bebé?

- Si, ya está mejor…

- ¿Ya está mejor? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿qué le paso? – preguntó el rey preocupándose.

- Nada…

Legolas se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa donde el aroma a naranja le llamaba. La fruta estaba deliciosa, melón, sandía, manzana y otras mas. El jugo era recién exprimido y el aroma natural impregnaba el ambiente. Sintió los fuertes brazos del rey rodeando su cintura desde atrás.

- Perdóname mi amor… - susurró el rey en su oído

- ¿Tengo algo que perdonar?

- No

- Entonces no pidas perdón.

El rey besó su cuello y le mecía en sus brazos como acostumbraba, mientras el elfo comía su fruta y bebía su jugo, untó un poco de mantequilla sobre su pan y probó un pedazo, le ofreció al rey a sus espaldas y tomó un bocado. Legolas disfruto de un sorbo de jugo y uno mas para el monarca, poco tiempo después compartía tiernos besos con sabor a naranja.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 A media mañana Legolas había leído algunas páginas de tan preciado libro élfico en su habitación, sentado en el piso y la luz de su ventanal del jardín, le acompañaba un plato de galletas que Serima amablemente le había traído y un vaso de leche fresca. Había dejado la ventana abierta, deseaba sentir la humedad del ambiente y el rocío leve de la lluvia ser arrastrada hasta sus pies extendidos. 

El rey como siempre ocupado con sus recorridos, visitas y edictos no le había visitado en toda la mañana, Legolas aun estaba un poco resentido por el malentendido de hacia horas pero deseaba congraciarse con su rey, así que sacó el libro grueso e ilustrativo y tal como niño pequeño se sentó en el suelo en la frescura del piso a hojearle. Tomaba alternativamente una galleta y saboreaba la leche endulzada con miel.

Sus ojos se abrían al contemplar con mas detenimiento las imágenes que le mostraban una realidad desconocida para él, aun con toda su flexibilidad se preguntaba, si era posible experimentar algún placer al pararse de manos y soportar el peso de alguien mas sobre el. Pasaba las hojas con detenimiento y en su mente empezó a figurarse el porque Haldir se lo había regalado. No recordaba haberle visto dejar el encuadernado en su mesa de regalos, pero por la palabra "_Felicidades_" en élfico escrito con hermosa caligrafía en la primera hoja, supuso que sería de él. 

Tenía en mente a Haldir en todo momento, y suponiendo que él se lo había obsequiado, debía de saber de que se trataba, debió haberlo hojeado y si era así... ¿acaso esos eran los planes del Galadrim si Legolas aceptaba dar oídos a sus cumplidos y peticiones? No, Haldir era todo un caballero, incapaz de faltarle el respeto como ninguno, orgulloso y arrogante, algo que le atraía, por que ese porte sólo un príncipe podía ostentarlo y a pesar de ser uno, nunca tuvo una imagen así de el mismo. ¿Pero quien mas sino él  pudo regalar algo así?

El Galadrim merecía toda la felicidad y era una pena que no pudiera corresponderle, si a todas luces el elfo de cabellos platinados era digno de admirarse. Debía tener un buen cuerpo, pectorales firmes y abdominales definidas, sus piernas torneadas por el continuo ejercicio le daban tentación de tocarles. Recordó sus momentos cuando alguna vez compartieron las aguas claras de un río en su visita a Lorien, ese cabello húmedo, su mirada altiva y sus labios delgados. Después de vivir casi ya seis años entre hombres empezaba a extrañar a sus amigos, y familia y por supuesto al Galadrim. ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón no se perdiera con el orgulloso elfo? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que podía ser si...? Pero no, a pesar del beso que una sola vez compartieron, todo quedo claro en que Legolas amaba al mortal, a pesar de que en esa época se supiera de su compromiso con Arwen.

Al observar las figuras en el escrito, imaginaba al Galadrim, su piel debía de ser suave, tal como sus candentes labios, Legolas admitía solo para él mismo, que si disfruto ese beso, pero nada mas, el contacto era de un amante pero la realidad era otra.

Sus manos eran grandes y seguras, sus saludos fraternales pero esa vez que le acarició y beso, se sentían cálidas y suaves en sus mejillas, nunca mas le tocó. ¿cómo sería estar entre sus brazos? ¿Sentirse uno sólo con él? Escuchar su respiración jadeante, sus gemidos de placer al alcanzar el éxtasis, sentirse uno con ...

- Legolas

El elfo salió de sus pensamientos intempestivamente, las botas negras de Aragorn estaban frente a él y poco a poco elevó su mirada para observar a su rey que le miraba extrañado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que pasaba hacia unos minutos por su cabeza, cerró el libro sin pensarlo dos veces, cubriendo las pastas con diseños élficos para que no le reconociera después.

- Aragorn...

- ¿Qué haces allí en el piso? – preguntó el rey ofreciendo su mano para levantarle de allí

- Ahh... yo...leía... – respondió el joven príncipe elfo mordiendo nerviosamente una galleta

- ¿Leías? ¿Qué lees? – interrogó Aragorn frunciendo el ceño al ver como el elfo ocultaba tras de si el libro - ¿Y por que no me respondías?

- ¿Qué? ¿No te respondía?

- Ya te había llamado pero no contestabas, al parecer pensabas en algo... o alguien...

- No, no... nada de eso...

El elfo actuaba extraño y sus mejillas seguían encendidas, el libro ocultaba algo y tenía curiosidad de saber que sería.

- ¿Qué llevas allí? ¿Puedo verlo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – dijo Legolas temblando un poco, le mostró el libro aparentando no importarle pero no lo soltó -  No es nada... es algo... aburrido... nada interesante...

El mortal se lo arrebato de las manos pues no había creído nada de lo dicho y le abrió. Por suerte, se salto la primera hoja y no leyó la inscripción y sus ojos se abrieron al observar las escenas allí relatas con detalle y tan bien ilustradas. Las personas eran varones ciertamente, de eso no había ninguna duda, algunos tríos y un cuarteto... Una orgía completa cuando abriendo la boca contempló a seis varones en rueda unidos uno con otro, al parecer cantaban algo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, pues no le puso atención a la letra.

Legolas se sonrojó mucho, nunca quiso que su esposo le encontrara, nunca el mismo le había visto con detenimiento y sólo le había hojeado, y era ahora que necesitaba de alguna idea se le ocurrió hojearle, pero el tiempo fluyo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que la hora de comer había llegado.

- Aragorn... yo...

- ¿De donde sacaste esto? – preguntó el rey sin dejar de pasar las hojas y recorrer las gráficas descriptivas.

El príncipe no sabía que contestar por que sólo sabía que había sido un regalo de bodas, y tenía sospechas de su procedencia pero no iba a compartirlas con el rey.

- Legolas – preguntó nuevamente el rey elevando su mirada de advertencia - ¿Quién te lo dio?

- Yo, no sé...

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Aragorn volvió las páginas buscando y le encontró. "_Felicidades_" con letra élfica en la esquina superior de la primera hoja. Sólo un nombre figuro en su mente al reconocer la letra.

- Haldir – declaró Aragorn señalando la escritura

- No, no sé...

- ¿Cómo es que no sabes? ¡Esta es su letra! – reclamó furioso el rey

- No estoy seguro, fue un regalo de bodas que dejaron en la mesa, sin remitente.

- ¡Pero es de Haldir!

- No puedes asegurarlo, la letra de los elfos puede parecerse mucho, es fácil confundirla incluso para mi...

- Pero el carácter es definitivamente de Lorien, de alguien que pasa mucho tiempo allí.

- No sé... no dice mas...

El rey cerró el libro pero no lo devolvió a Legolas que no dejaba de observarle.

- ¿Me lo regresas? – pidió el elfo

- No.

- Pero... ¿Aragorn, por que?

- No deseo ideas extrañas en nuestra cama.

A Elessar se le reveló una idea. ¿Era posible que el elfo obtuviera sus "castigos" de ese libro? ¿Pensaba en el Galadrim cuando los ejecutaba con él? 

- Legolas...

- ¿Sí...?

- ¿De aquí obtienes tus... ideas?

- ¿QUE? – se extraño Legolas levantándose del sillón en que se había apostado

- Seguramente que piensas en él, ¿no es así? – preguntó el mortal celoso encajándole su mirada

- ¿En Haldir?

- ¡POR ESO TE SONROJASTE CUANDO ENTRE! – exclamó el rey irritado al encajar las piezas

- ¡Aragorn eso no es nada honorable!

- ¡Tampoco lo que tu haces conmigo!

- ¿Qué hago contigo?

- ¿Piensas en Haldir cuando estás conmigo? 

- No, Aragorn... ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

- Seguramente que te dio algunas ideas este libro, ¿no?

- ¡NO! Apenas empezaba a verlo... yo nunca lo había visto como hasta hoy...

Las ideas de Legolas eran originales, no les había sacado de ningún libro, no las había leído ni compartido con nadie, había hojeado el libro anteriormente, pero algunos aspectos le parecían demasiado vulgares y las posiciones difíciles. Sólo hasta ese día le leyó con mas detenimiento.

- No he sacado ninguna idea de allí. – declaró el príncipe cruzando sus brazos enfadado pero mas ofendido

- ¿Y por que le pensaste mucho para responder?

- ¡Por que me ofendes con tus dudas!

- ¿YO OFENDERTE? ¡PERO SI ERES TU QUIEN PENSABA EN ÉL.!.

Aragorn levantaba la voz y se le veía irritado, Legolas sentía nuevamente que la discusión se había salido de su control. Los celos del rey era algo con lo que no se acostumbraba a vivir, nunca podría traicionarle, y si tuvo esos pensamientos se debían al libro, no a su corazón.  Elessar se dirigió a la pequeña chimenea, y empezó a avivar el fuego que hasta ahora era apacible.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Legolas cuando le vio arrodillado junto a las llamas

- Le quemare

- Pero Aragorn, el libro...

- ¿Deseas quedártelo? – preguntó poniéndose en pie - Bien, toma... – ofreció el rey presentándole el libro mientras caminaba hacia él - Pero no quiero nada de estas... porquerías en mi cama, ¿entiendes?

El elfo temblaba de rabia, el libro era un regalo para los dos, no sólo para el elfo, era un regalo de bodas con hermoso grabado en oro y pastas de fino material, si le guardo fue por su contenido erótico, no por que se sintiera culpable de amar a otro que no fuera el rey, por que no era así.

- Eres cruel conmigo al pensar que pude sentir algo mas por Haldir, eres injusto al decir que fue él quien "nos" lo obsequio sino se sabe con certeza. Has lo que quieras.

Legolas salió de la habitación sin azotar la puerta, caminando resueltamente con el corazón herido, había murmullos al pasar, seguramente le habían oído en su discusión con el rey, miradas nerviosas. Cuando entró a su habitación, aquella con jardín donde se retiraba a pensar del segundo piso su respiración era fatigosa, el aire llegaba muy poco a sus pulmones y decidió salir al balcón. Le habían arreglado una manta encima para que pudiera salir sin mojarse, pero deseaba lavar sus pecados de mente con ella, si, había pensado en Haldir, pero era curiosidad, nada sentía por el mas que amistad. 

Hacia tanto que no le veía, ni a su padre y hermanos, no sabía de sus dos sobrinos, de sus amigos de la infancia, no sabía mas de la comunidad ni muchas noticias de los reinos élficos mas que por su amigo Galadrim y algunas cartas esporádicas de su padre. Aun el enano parecía estar demasiado ocupado para escribir unas líneas al señor elfo.

Tenía seis años sin disfrutar de sus bosques, de sus ríos, de los cantos en grupo en primavera, los juegos de pelota, parecía tan lejano ese tiempo y ahora viviendo entre mortales, había disfrutado de un buen tiempo, nunca fue tan feliz que al estar al lado de su rey, pero su alma gritaba por un respiro de vida verde. La frescura de la lluvia le calmo momentáneamente.

En cambio Aragorn no sabía si quemar o no el libro, parecía muy interesante y rápidamente le volvía las hojas buscando lo que esas noches había compartido con el elfo. Nada de eso venía en el libro, y tal como dijo Legolas, el libro era nuevo. Muy pocas veces sus hojas habían sido corridas, puesto que algunas seguían unidas desde su edición y el paso de los años, aun olía a nuevo. Observó el vaso de leche en el piso, el plato con las galletas a un lado y un par de migajas en el sitio donde se encontraba el elfo sentado, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

Tal vez sus celos de nuevo le ganaban, pensaba en Haldir por la letra, pero recordaba que en su unión muchos elfos de los diferentes pueblos asistieron, y el conocía a sus hermanos, conocía a los de Haldir y los de Legolas, ¿quién pudo obsequiarle el libro? Por el inicio de la letra parecían caracteres de un Galadrim, ¿Lord Celeborn, Galadriel? ¿Arwen que tanto tiempo paso allí?

Era un regalo de bodas, un regalo para los dos, no para Legolas, alguien había pensado en ambos, no sólo en el príncipe. Guardo el libro en su cajón particular, debajo de sus ropas de noche y fue en busca de su elfo para disculparse.

TBC...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ya me iba sin dejar capítulo, me voy de vacaciones y quería dejar algo escrito, de hecho iba a ser el último día de "esclavitud" pero me salió lo angustioso y será para el siguiente._

_Gracias por los reviews._

**Shanna** – Aquí el otro capítulo, ya vendrá una nueva noche, pero no será tan dulce, el último "bondage" del momento.

**Myrem** – Pobre Daguel, todo rasguñado, jajaja... Aun falta ^_^ Gracias por el review

**Nessimelle** - ¿Te gustó el título? Espera al siguiente que me gustó mas a mi...jejeje... Un día esclavo, otro dulce y el ultimo...mas formal...jejeje

**Reina Varda** – Os dejo reviews en cuanto tengo tiempecito, así que perdona el no dejarles antes. Espero y hayas disfrutado de este capítulo lleno de celos.

**Aura4** – jajajaja... A mi me encantan las fresas con crema y si tiene un elfo de relleno mucho mas... celos, celos celos...

**Legolas12** – Celos, un sentimiento que me gusta mucho... es algo profundo pero siempre trae sus buenas discusiones....^_^

**Akhasa** – Bueno, el rey es mortal, lo vuelvo a repetir, y no deja de pensar como hombre macho masculino de pelo en pecho, por eso se le van los ojos...jajaja... Pobre Haldir, el ni en cuenta en todo ese lío y le deben de estar zumbando los oídos. Jejeje

**Reina Ayesha** - ¿Ahora a favor de Daguel? Bueno, ya hay cambios, ^_^, la idea de la limonada, no te recordó ¿el color púrpura?..Si alguna vez mis elfos  dicen OK y tienen sexo sin razón aparente a cada vez me lo dices por favor!! Nada de PWP (Plot, what plot? = Trama cual trama?) jejejeje...

**Any** – el relleno es lo que mas gusta, pero quitarle la cubierta debe de ser emocionante... jejeje... Yo tampoco he visto que olfatee, pero el elfo siente las cosas cuando andan mal, y me pareció oportuno.. jejeje...no sabía que te ponías mas alerta en el embarazo, gracias por decirme.

**Darkhikki** – Si vendieran ese postre ya sufriera de diabetes... ^_^... ¡Sí! Celos y mas celos, aun sin Haldir presente...

Os dejo, ya es hora de la comida, una junta y a la casa, no escribiré en una semana, así que espero y le disfruten y dejen algún review. 


	12. Rebelion y Partida

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.  

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**11. La rebelión y partida**

El rey había entrado en la habitación particular de Legolas como pocas veces lo hacía, llegado hasta el balcón al aire como nunca lo había logrado, allí delante del elfo habló con el corazón en la mano.

Aragorn se había disculpado con Legolas, por sus celos y todas las conclusiones precipitadas que saco cuando le encontró con el libro y al suponer de donde había provenido. Legolas bajaba la mirada al escuchar la palabra celos, el mismo los había padecido pero en su caso, Daguel estaba allí.

- Los celos no son un buen sentimiento, Aragorn – recrimino el elfo un poco resentido

- Es difícil reprimirlos, además, creo que tu también cojeas de ese pie.

Los ojos azules del príncipe se iluminaron con incertidumbre

- Es diferente – declaró evitando la mirada y  cruzando sus brazos. El balcón no le dejaba ir más allá y la húmeda brisa le acariciaba la espalda.

- No es diferente y lo sabes.- sonrió el rey dando unos pasos hacia él.

- Es diferente por que ese joven está aquí y Haldir no.

- No hay nada entre Daguel y yo – aseguró el rey recargando sus manos en el balcón cercando al elfo por ambos lados

- Sus ojos hablan de algo mas que respeto hacia ti y no me agrada su cercanía

- Tonterías. Simplemente que le atrae la idea de trabajar para el rey. – sonrió Aragorn humedeciendo sus labios al observar los sonrosados del elfo al hablar

- Si… para el rey.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Por favor! 

Aragorn le abrazo y sintió la frescura de la fría lluvia en su rostro. Hundió su barbilla en el hombro del elfo mientras le susurraba:

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que mi amo me perdone? – preguntó amorosamente el esclavo soberano

- El amo no tiene ganas de jugar el día de hoy con su esclavo. – respondió Legolas fríamente

- ¿Puede intentar este humilde esclavo ganarse el favor de su amo?

Legolas no respondió. Lentamente las manos del rey le rodearon alejándole del balcón, y presionándole contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la cercanía de su pareja. La lluvia caía frente al rey y la luz de la tarde era blanca y serena, algunos rayos de sol se escurrían como cascadas dando un hermoso espectáculo a los ojos del soberano.

- Se me ocurre una idea… - dijo el rey apartándose repentinamente

- ¿Aragorn?

El rey había entrado en la habitación de donde saco una de las mantas que cobijaban el lecho, la tendió en piso del balcón e invito con una reverencia al príncipe a yacer en ella. Legolas leía los movimientos del rey al liberarse lentamente de su túnica sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Su resolución era sorprendente, no había nada de esclavo en sus formas de actuar, estaba tomando la iniciativa y no lo esperaba.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí? – cuestionó el príncipe alejándose del viento húmedo que le alborotaba el cabello - ¿Al aire libre?

- Exacto, mi señor. – respondió Aragorn liberando el primer botón de su camisa

- Pero alguien podría vernos

- La torre mas alta esta encima de nuestras cabezas así que con esta lona que nos cubre será imposible que alguien mas nos observe – aseguró Aragorn tomando la mano del elfo mientras con la otra apresuraba el ultimo botón

- Aragorn… 

- Esta es una rebelión mi señor, el esclavo hará sus deseos esta noche… lo quiera o no el amo…

Había algo oscuro en el mortal como lo hay en todo hombre con sed de lujuria, sus mirada era turbadora y su voz gruesa y decidida, apretaba la mano de Legolas sin querer soltarle, su otra mano liberaba el nudo de su cinto apoyando sus palabras.

Una vez libre de su atadura pero conservando su ropa, Aragorn lo tomó de la cintura y le apretó fuertemente contra si, mientras sus labios chocaban de manera salvaje al tiempo en que los gemidos por aire emanaban en la terraza. Era un reclamo por todo lo que había padecido en sus días de esclavitud, llovía y no podía hacer más realidad su capricho que en la terraza privada del elfo.

- Deseaba hacerte mío cuando seguíamos el rastro de los Hobbits – declaró el rey besando el cuello apresuradamente de Legolas – a la intemperie, a la vista de todos…

Legolas imagino los ojos desorbitados del enano si el mortal no hubiera frenado sus deseos en esas noches que compartían los tres, además, sin conocer los sentimiento verdaderos del rey, Legolas difícilmente hubiera accedido conociendo su compromiso con Arwen

- Nunca me dijiste… - respondió entre jadeos el príncipe cerrando sus ojos por el placer – nunca lo supe

- El enano estaba allí, no era mi intención hacer un raro trío con él... – murmuró Aragorn empujando suavemente el cuerpo de Legolas hacia la manta

- Pero Gimli…

- Ssshhh... no quiero hablar de él en este momento – dijo Aragorn cerrando sus labios con un beso apasionado

La tarde fue deliciosa para ambos, la rebelión del esclavo hizo que Legolas se esforzara en soportar la tortura de ser bendecido con la deliciosa boca del mortal que le poseía sin tregua, sin embargo, la insubordinación fue mas exquisita cuando fue agasajado con los labios del rey por todo el cuerpo. La lluvia matizo sus cuerpos desnudos con leve rocío, y Aragorn pudo atestiguar como el cuerpo de Legolas relucía con el brillo de las gotas de lluvia.

- Creo que el esclavo se ha ganado su libertad con creces – comentó Legolas colocando sus manos bajo su nuca

- No… nunca quiero liberarme de esta cadena… - dijo Aragorn contemplándole mientras marcaba los pectorales del elfo con su dedo índice

- ¿Podré yo ser tu esclavo?

Aragorn sonrió con malicia antes de posarse con ternura sobre él para besarlo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Los meses pasaron y Daguel se alejo del rey, se había quedado en guardia permanente en Itmuth, a petición de él mismo, no deseaba ser el comentario del momento en el reino, no quería que su madre sufriera al averiguar su afección hacia el rey, y lo mas importante, no deseaba causar algún mal al príncipe ahora que el rey había anunciado al fin que esperaban un heredero. 

Él había estado allí, atestiguando la alegría de la gente, mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos fijos en dos figuras de sangre real, absorto en ese balcón donde se observaba con claridad el rey orgulloso con un príncipe elfo a su lado, el cual, no mostraba debilidad ni pena alguna por su estado, escuchó como la gente elevaba vítores de alegría y esperanza y aunque muchos no entendían completamente a que se debía el milagro de la concepción de un varón, conociendo muy poco de elfos, no tomaron mal la noticia.

Así que vencido en una batalla que no estaba destinado a ganar, pidió su traslado a la comunidad de Itmuth, donde ya no había incendios, donde no había más que campesinos cuidando de la poca cosecha que lograron recuperar. Era muy seguro que si el dragón despertaba pasando el invierno regresaría a terminar lo que había empezado. No daban con su guarida, con pista que les llevara a acabar con su amenaza, pero Daguel aprovechaba sus tardes para recorrer los parajes, buscando algún refugio secreto donde encontrarle.

Deprimido estaba por no compartir su amistad con los pocos guardias que renuentemente habían quedado en ese pueblo sombrío, deprimido por no escuchar la voz de su madre en el desayuno, por no ver al rey pasar al sostener su audiencia en las mañanas, al tomar sus alimentos, y una vez siempre antes de dormir, al pasar a su habitación su rostro le daba alguna esperanza de que le mirase una vez mas. 

Pero eso no había pasado, no desde aquella ocasión en que el príncipe les había encontrado en la cocina, desde entonces el rey le saludaba, como a cualquier otro, pero ni una palabra se intercambiaba, y Daguel sufría mucho por eso, por que perdía la oportunidad de entablar una amistad sincera con el rey, amaba a su elfo y nada podía interferir entre ellos dos, su lazo claramente estaba definido desde el mismo día de su unión, ese lazo forjado recíprocamente, nadie podía romperle, y el joven suspiraba cada vez que le veía pasar. 

Era mucha carga para su corazón que el rey pronto sería padre, lo que le uniría más con su pareja. Nunca podría Daguel compartir un abrazo con su soberano, jamás sabría que sabor tenían los labios del rey al calor de la noche. 

El joven rubio seguiría solo tratando de despertar a un dragón que terminara con su insignificante existencia, no había en el reino alguien mas además de su madre, con quien nunca hablaría, para compartir sus sentimientos, pero su corazón, sólo pertenecía al rey.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas contaba ya con seis meses y su embarazo ya le traía problemas, su espalda empezaba a sufrir con el excedente de peso para el que no esta preparado el cuerpo de un varón elfo, su cadera seguía estrecha pero su frente ya estaba un poco abultado, algunas mujeres aseguraban que sería una hermosa princesa por lo ancho del abdomen, pero otras juraban que un varón saldría del príncipe consorte. El elfo no hacia caso a los rumores y prefería seguir en la incógnita, no así su esposo, que preguntaba una y otra vez si no habría un método para averiguar el género del bebé. Melfor se había cansado de decirle que era imposible, y Seris ya no consultaba al elfo cuando Elessar estaba presente, las necias preguntas del rey le irritaban y prefería evitar su presencia. 

Aragorn seguía tan cariñoso y amante como siempre, pero las noches se estaban volviendo un problema con el cuerpo del príncipe, que no paraba de girar al no encontrar una posición confortable en su lecho, ya de un lado, ya del otro y boca arriba, con la almohada en los brazos o entre las piernas, alguna vez debajo de su espalda. El rey sonreía pero poco le duraba el gusto, pues tratando de abrazar a su pareja no duraba unos minutos antes de que Legolas le hiciera aparte protestando sentir un calor inmenso, el invierno no era el mismo que años pasados.

- No, por favor, hoy no. – dijo Legolas cuando el rey perdía sus narices en su cuello y pasaba su mano acariciando su abdomen abultado.

- Legolas… - respondió el rey desilusionado, esa noche deseaba sentir el calor del elfo frotar contra su cuerpo pero el príncipe no deseaba. 

- ¿No te sientes bien?

- No tengo el ánimo suficiente, perdona.

Aragorn lo abrazó pero el elfo después de unos minutos volvía a un lado y otro su cabeza buscando aire y alguna brisa que le refrescara

- ¿Ahora que sucede? – cuestionó el rey adormilado

- Tengo calor.

- He sabido que los elfos no sufren por el frío o calor

- No es mi caso en este momento, el embarazo me afecta en muchas formas.

- ¿Siempre será así de hoy en adelante? – preguntó Aragorn entristecido.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿No podremos hacerlo más?

- No, Aragorn, no digas eso, te amo y te deseo, pero bien sabes que por mi estado, algunas veces, me resulta difícil conservar tu ritmo sin cansarme rápidamente… 

El rey lo entendió, debía entonces esperar pacientemente a que naciera su hijo con bien antes de reiniciar su vida marital como antes, pero faltaba mucho y bien se conocía Aragorn para prevenir que los meses siguientes sería un calvario si no podía sentir la piel de su esposo en la suya. El rey era un amante insaciable al igual que su par, pero en la espera del heredero las cosas empezaban a cambiar, si ahora las noches de pasión disminuían llegaría un tiempo en que no habría mas contacto.

A Legolas le preocupaba la situación por que verdaderamente deseaba complacer al rey, mas el tiempo no era igual, el dolor aparecía de vez en cuando y sobre todo ese miedo a dañar al bebé. El embarazo en un varón, por no tener los conductos adecuados, podía ser mas riesgoso que el de una mujer, y si Legolas no tenia cuidado en sus acciones, un desgarre podía afectar al pequeño sin desearlo.

Y cuando el amor reinaba nuevamente en la habitación ya no era muy conveniente subir al elfo encima de uno, a pesar de su ligereza, la faena no podía durar mas de media hora, y debajo los jadeos en busca de aire eran mas por la condición del embarazo que por el candente placer que sentían sus cuerpos, el rey decepcionado por que sus encuentros ya no eran duraderos como antes, acariciaba entre sus brazos a su elfo el mas del tiempo que se lo permitía.

Así sus noches eran un poco incomodas, Legolas por una lado, buscando el descanso que su cintura anhelaba y Aragorn por el otro deseando abrazarle y sentir su cuerpo latir junto al suyo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el elfo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

- ¿Legolas?

Legolas tomó la mano del mortal, le puso en su abdomen  y guardo silencio.

- ¿Lo sientes?

La gruesa y cálida mano del rey reposaba en el vientre abultado, un ligero movimiento, alguien dentro de Legolas estaba despierto y muy inquieto.

- ¿Es el bebé? ¿Se mueve? – interrogó Aragorn no creyendo lo que sucedía.

- Si

Tiro de las mantas para descubrir tanto al elfo como a él mismo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- ¡Quiero escucharlo!

Aragorn acopló su oreja en Legolas y sintió con todo su ser los movimientos del pequeño ser que le saludaba desde dentro estirando sus piernitas, a Legolas le causaba cosquillas el cabello del rey en su vientre y la forma tan infantil que tenía en sus actos.

- ¡Es un milagro! ¡Un milagro!

- Si, un verdadero milagro… ¡ah!

El rey abrazo al elfo semidesnudo y le despojo de su ropa interior.

- Aragorn, te dije yo no…

- Eso no me excluye de hacerte pasear por las nubes nuevamente.

Todo estaba en tinieblas pero el rey estaba seguro de la complacencia de su príncipe a estás palabras, si Legolas no podía ofrecerle su calor debido a su estado, y por el volumen de su vientre era difícil que el rey le sirviera, entonces no había mas que complacer al futuro padre y darle tanto placer y felicidad al elfo como al bebé.

El rey trabajó durante un buen tiempo en el elfo con sus manos mientras repartía besos por la blanca piel de porcelana, al final sus labios probaron el placer de ser un rey a los pies del príncipe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al séptimo mes de estado de Legolas el rey recibió noticias de Itmuth, se encontraron restos de una antigua aldea más cercana a Gondor hecha cenizas, sus sospechas le hacían suponer que un dragón estaba tras algún tesoro en los alrededores de Gondor, pero ¿Por qué tan lejos? Varia gente que logro escapar al incendio, lograron sentir el fuego y ver las fauces de la bestia. No era común ver a esa raza de dragones feroces por esos lugares. El mensaje era urgente y debió haber sido enviado en la madrugada del encuentro del rastro del dragón para que a primera hora de la mañana el rey lo recibiera como lo más apremiante.

- Legolas debo partir – declaró el rey entrando en su habitación apresuradamente

Y los sirvientes se apresuraron a preparar lo necesario para el viaje del rey, sus armas, caballo, guardias y escoltas, todos en movimiento para que dentro veinte minutos el rey pudiera partir. El elfo leyó el mensaje y comprendió lo que el rey decía.

- ¿Cuándo regresaras? – preguntó Legolas seguro de que la negativa sería la respuesta si pedía acompañarle en ese estado.

- No lo sé. Itmuth queda cerca pero no sé en que lugares pueda seguirse su rastro. – respondió el soberano guardando sus ropas para la búsqueda

- ¿Por qué no envías a alguien mas a seguir sus trazos y terminar con el?

- Nadie mas tiene la puntería necesaria – el rey hizo una pausa pensando en sus palabras -… además de ti y de mi, como para terminar con el dragón a la primera oportunidad

- Si pudiera yo acompañarte, mi arco sería de mucha utilidad.

- Sabes que no arriesgaría la vida de mi hijo y la tuya mucho menos.

Legolas se sintió inútil por no poder acompañar al mortal en esa ocasión, era la primera vez que le dejaba atrás en una de sus salidas, los dragones eran cosa familiar a los elfos, o al menos así lo pensaba. Su padre no estaría orgulloso de él al enterarse que no participó en esa cacería y que un humano, nuevamente, había logrado lo que el no pudo.

Tomó asiento en el sillón mullido, observando en silencio como el rey preparaba su equipaje y ordenaba los últimos imprevistos antes de partir. Aragorn hecho todo lo que necesitaba como cuando era un montaraz libre, sus dagas, arcos y espadas, Anduril que nunca le dejo en ninguna aventura después de la guerra del anillo, cerró su bolso de viaje y pesado le cargo sobre su espalda, su jefe de guardias le esperaba a la puerta de sus habitaciones.

Tan desesperado por partir se encontraba el rey, que por poco olvida despedirse del elfo pensativo que no apartaba la vista de él.

- Legolas, por poco me voy sin despedirme.

El rey soltó su equipaje y fue a tomar las manos del elfo para ponerle de pie.

- Regresare pronto – dijo Aragorn abrazándole amorosamente

- No me dejes esperar mucho tiempo. – murmuró Legolas cerrando sus ojos para imprimir ese momento en su ser.

No sabía el por que, pero no le parecía que el rey volvería en pocos días, algo en su corazón le alertaba y no deseaba dejarle ir, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a reflejarse en sus ojos.

- Nunca lo haría, cuida al pequeño.

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas abrazándole nuevamente con fuerza, no quería soltarle.

El rey le abrazo por que sabía que en los elfos, el embarazo, era una de esas etapas en que debían de estar acompañados de su pareja el mayor tiempo posible si no es siempre, que debía permanecer con el mientras estuviera en ese estado, brindándole su cariño y haciendo sus días llenos de ese amor que compartían. Se sentía enlazado por el vínculo indisoluble de su unión, por ese lazo invisible que el había forjado con Legolas y por el que Legolas había forjado con él, recíproco el sentimiento en el mas puro amor. 

- Dame un beso – pidió el rey.

- Siempre

Y se fundieron en su último beso, antes de partir. Los labios de Legolas eran dulces, suaves ligeros como el aire y cálidos como los brazos amantes que le aferraban, esa sensación tan exquisita, llenaba de felicidad al mortal.

Aragorn salió esa mañana mientras Legolas le veía apartarse y perderse en las llanuras desde el balcón de su habitación. Todo había quedado a su cargo, y el rey podía sentirse seguro de las buenas decisiones del príncipe en su ausencia. 

Las audiencias habían sido canceladas a excepción de aquellas con carácter de urgente, los pergaminos y mensajes serían enviados a la sala de audiencia en la que nadie, a excepción de algunos interesados, sería admitido y las respuestas se darían por escrito. Legolas no deseaba sentir sobre su persona las miradas morbosas y asombradas de los hombres de otros pueblos, al verle en esperando un hijo.

Ahora estaba solo, en la inmensidad de un palacio repleto de humanos, en los que únicamente contaba con la presencia de Melfor y Seris en sus visitas rutinarias, ya no paseaba por los jardines más que una vez por semana, cuando hubiera demasiado trabajo en las gentes del pueblo como para prestarle atención a su alteza cabizbaja.

Sus pasos eran lentos pero elegantes, pensando día con día los obstáculos a los que se debía de afrontar el rey, en los peligros que podía encontrar en su búsqueda por un ser alado que amenazaba las fronteras de la ciudad de Minas Tirith. ¿Y que es lo que buscaría el dragón tesoros de oro y plata? En Gondor había muchos, eso era cierto, ¿pero por que justo en este momento aparecía obstruyendo su felicidad? ¿Por qué tan lejos de su antigua montaña solitaria?

Alguna misiva de Faramir en Rohan, algunas líneas de Eowyn debajo de las de su esposo, felicitaciones de Eomer, cartas viejas de sus hermanos deseándole buenaventura en sus áureos días de alumbramiento, Elrond nuevamente brindando sus servicios para el momento indicado, pasaría por el noveno mes a Gondor para cuidar del avance del parto y confortar con sus palabras al príncipe consorte y al rey.

Ninguna carta de Haldir, el Galadrim que mes con mes escribía algunas líneas sinceras y llenas de cariño y respeto al príncipe de Mirkwood. ¿Qué pasaría con el blondo elfo que le hiciera desistir de sus escritos? Estaría renuente a escribir después de que la noticia de su embarazo llego a ser leído por sus ojos esmeralda? 

Una semana había pasado de la partida del rey y era suficiente para desesperar al elfo que nunca había estado alejado de él tanto tiempo desde su unión. Una semana larga y angustiante en que por más que enviaba a sus mensajeros todos los días, no obtenía noticias de la búsqueda del rey. Aragorn no había tiempo de escribir, y lógico era el suponer que estaría demasiado ocupado y franco peligro como para arriesgarse a enviar a uno de sus hombres.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El primer día de su llegada a Itmuth había sido muy provechoso, los guardias que había dejado ya le tenía los mapas trazados de los posibles caminos hacia la guarida del dragón, o donde suponían que podían encontrarle. Los planos contaban con muchos detalles de cuevas, colinas, atajos y otras señas que ayudarían en su exploración. La firma de Daguel en todo eso era lo que pudo apreciar el rey cuando les revisaba, el joven había aprovechado muy bien su tiempo en ese lugar, pero no se le encontraba en el poblado a su llegada.

Se pusieron en camino la mañana siguiente para lograr llegar a la primera parada donde Daguel y el jefe de guardias le esperarían. Pero sólo estaba el jefe encargado, esperando por su rey en un campamento de inicio, la lumbre no había sido posible por la lluvia y el único refugio era provisoriamente un grupo de ramas secas acomodadas en forma de techo en medio de dos rocas de mediana estatura. 

- Creí que Daguel estaría aquí con usted. – observó el rey después de saludar al jefe de guardias

Aragorn preguntaba por el joven por el simple hecho de felicitarle por su excelente trabajo de registro en el área, el jefe de guardias en todo su tiempo en Itmuth, nunca se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de estampar en papel, lo que guardaba en su cabeza llena de experiencias.

- Él salió a su exploración rutinaria, su majestad, lamento que no pueda recibirle, pero no estábamos al tanto de su llegada tan pronto.

- Está bien, no se preocupe – dijo el rey dando la rienda de su caballo a otro guardia

- ¿el príncipe Legolas no le acompaña?

- No, el príncipe se ha quedado en palacio atendiendo algunos asuntos. – respondió Aragorn ensombrecido

Daguel sonrió, el rey estaría con ellos mientras durara la búsqueda sin la compañía del elfo, dio unos pasos para hacerse notar por la comitiva y el rey al reconocerle le sonrió.

- Bienvenido seas, joven Daguel, me han presentado los frutos de tus exploraciones y te felicito por ello.

Daguel no entendió a lo que se refería el rey y pronto se vio entre sus brazos, apretándole con amabilidad, sintiendo el calor emanar del cuerpo del rey a pesar del viento fresco que alborotaba sus cabellos.

- Es mí deber señor, servir al rey con lo mejor de mi. – balbuceo el joven una vez liberado

- Muy bien – dijo el rey complacido con sus palabras - ahora veamos que mas has averiguado, no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo.

Avanzaron sin descansar más que una hora sus caballos, Daguel iba adelante junto al rey que marchaba a lado de su jefe de guardias.

La respiración del joven guardia era nerviosa, no podía contener su felicidad al ver después de tres meses al rey, a su lado y feliz de verle después de tanto tiempo, recordaba aun su nombre y el simple hecho le llenaba de alegría.

- El siguiente campamento se encuentra a unas diez leguas mi señor, me adelantare para mostrarles el camino

- Iré contigo

El joven sonrió y el rey le respondió igual, sus ropas estaban mojadas por la lluvia de esos días, la camisa que una vez fue blanca se transparentaba sobresaliendo los pezones erectos de Daguel por el frío que sentía en su cuerpo, la túnica no era mas que una tela mas que caía despreocupadamente por falta de un cinto mas grueso que le sujetara con firmeza. El rey en cambio, llevaba un grueso abrigo de piel que le aislaba de la llovizna.

- Has cambiado mucho en estos días

- ¿Por qué lo dice su majestad? – preguntó Daguel no desviando la vista del camino emprendido

- Demuestras mas seguridad en tus actos, y tu independencia me asombra – declaro con sinceridad Elessar

- Gracias su majestad, estos días me han servido de mucho.

El rey respondió con sencilla sonrisa y siguieron el camino los catorce miembros del grupo en busca del dragón, nunca recapacito Aragorn en la coincidencia del número con cierto grupo de enanos y Hobbits. El grupo que acompañaba al rey eran en su mayoría hombres de edad, que habían ejercido el oficio de guardias y centinelas durante muchos años, veían a Daguel como uno de ellos pero le guardaban ciertas consideraciones por su juventud, mas de la mitad de ellos podrían considerarse en edad para ser su padre, le admiraban por sus decisiones pero no guardaban mucha cercanía con el joven mas que en los actos que correspondían estrictamente al trabajo.

Daguel les saludaba, y les recordaba muy bien de su estancia en el palacio, pero el mismo sentimiento de inferioridad con ellos le hacía apartarse de sus frecuentes pláticas y reuniones. El rey veía entonces como el joven buscaba los momentos adecuados para salir en sus exploraciones por más caminos, atajos, fuentes de agua o de sombra por los alrededores del campamento, siempre lo hacia con la lluvia tranquila y a plena luz, esperando como había escuchado, que el dragón durmiera desde medio día.

- No deberías salir sin compañía. – señalo Aragorn una vez en el campamento – aunque la lluvia te acompañe por seguridad, nunca debes desconfiar de la astucia de los dragones

El guardia lo sabía, ahora más que nunca, no deseaba morir, no ahora que el rey había llegado y disfrutaba de su compañía, Daguel llegaba empapado, como hasta ahora siempre le había visto, con las mejillas encendidas a pesar de la palidez de las manos y brazos. 

- No debe de preocuparse su majestad, cerca de aquí no hay mucho peligro.

- ¿Sabes donde se encuentra esa bestia?

- Creo suponerlo, pero para dentro de dos días estaremos mas en la región que domina

El rey le observaba a la luz de las llamas que lograron avivar dentro de la cueva, la mayoría de los guardias quedaban cerca de la entrada, y mas dentro Daguel subordinado por sus miradas inquisitivas y al fondo el rey, a quien le habían preparado aun contra su voluntad un lecho con varias mantas gruesas de lana.

- Deberías cambiar esas prendas húmedas si no quieres enfermar

- Estoy bien así su majestad, gracias. – contestó Daguel quemando una delgada hoja de haya en el fuego.

Pero Daguel mentía, el rey lo observó en sus miembros contraídos contra su pecho, en la búsqueda de sus manos por el calor del fuego y en lo pálido de sus mejillas.

- Pensé que enfermabas con facilidad – recordó Aragorn

- Así era… antes… - respondió Daguel sonriendo tímidamente

- Creo que has adelantado mucho desde nuestra ultima conversación

Daguel se sonrojó y fue un cambio muy notable por la transformación de la palidez a lo rojizo de sus pómulos juveniles. Los ojos le brillaban al compás del fuego, con ese azul que oscurecía cuando bajaba la mirada, Aragorn sonrió.

El pasar de los tres días, al dar el amanecer, llegaban al punto sugerido por Daguel como peligroso, querían aprovechar el día de luz mientras el dragón descansaba para instalarse en el lugar indicado. Los caballos fueron dejados al cuidado de uno de los menores del grupo, pero aun mayor que Daguel, solo en la colina mas próxima donde un grupo de rocas claras hacían de guarida para cualquier curiosa mirada desde los aires. El olor de la caballada no debía llegar al dragón sin nombre. 

Allí mismo fue donde se le vio a esa bestia por la ultima vez, husmeando entre los bosques, casi rozando su abdomen con las puntas de los árboles mas altos, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando, analizando el terreno como si sus grandes narices trataran adivinar entre el aroma de los árboles. 

El joven había encontrado una cueva profunda, cerca del cubil de la bestia, seguro de no despertar sospechas al remover con la lluvia el olor característico del sudor humano, guió al grupo seguro dentro de ellas, se escudaron en la cueva y se cuidaron del lado donde soplaba el viento, la lluvia aminoraba la persistencia del dragón que pronto se perdió entre la espesura de una loma al asomarse por la otra dirección los rayos inminentes del sol tibio de invierno.

- Aquí podremos instalarnos, y es mejor reconocer el terreno, puesto que el dragón es inteligente, buscara tomarnos desprevenidos.

- Pero no a nosotros a quienes busca, puesto que ya empezaba su búsqueda antes de nuestra llegada – observó el rey ante la idea de su jefe de guardias

Daguel escuchaba el diálogo entre los mayores experimentados, aguardando el momento para exponer su opinión, cambiaba su camisa y túnica mojada mientras los demás no le miraban, por una especie de ropón azul que su madre había colocado con todo su cariño al fondo de su equipaje. Era idea de la buena cocinera, que su hijo no padeciera por del frío de la noche en sus excursiones, Daguel no le había querido usar hasta que alguna ocasión le ameritaba. 

Era afelpada con lana en el cuello y en el borde de las mangas, le llegaba a las rodillas y nunca imagino que hacia mucho tiempo, Serima le había confeccionado para ella misma, pero nunca le sentó bien así que bordo unos caballitos de colores al final para hacerle más de acuerdo a un varón, su hijo, pensó la precavida madre, podría usarla en su juventud. 

Daguel pocas veces la examino, y en la oscuridad de la cueva, no pudo constatar que a pesar de lo grueso que era la tela, al calor del fuego se podría vislumbrar su silueta varonil.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Balrog__ – A perdona querida amiga, me olvide de señalar donde inicia y termina el lemmon, es decir, donde empiezan las escenas candentes, para que te las puedas pasar sin tener que leerles, no problema y gracias por leer, en adelante avisare._**

**_Myrem__ – Espero que ya hayas disfrutado de unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones, por que tanto trabajo mata…jejeje… creo que a Daguel no le gustan los rubios, si no, ya hubiera "cazado" a Leggy…jejejeje… pero tal vez la arrogancia del elfo no le caiga mal._**

**_Akhasa__ – Sipi, gracias me la pase estupendamente en Cancún, se me fue un poco la inspiración, pero creo que la retome. Si Leggy entra un poco mas tarde se muere… jejeje… ¡Aaaay! Sí, es que el pensar que pudo pasar pues nos hace suspirar a veces… snif…_**

**_Shanna__ – bueno, la espera fue de mas de una semana, pero espero ponerme al corriente… A mi me encanta un Legolas dulce._**

**_Legolas12__ – Sipi, digamos que los dos tienen para donde mirar, aunque mas uno que otro._**

**_Eruve__ – Queda entendido que Daguel no esta lleno de pelos…jajajaja… no me gustan a mí así, simplemente que es un vello ligerito distinto al elfo lampiño. ^_^_**

**_Velia__ – ¡No me han llegado! Snif... snif… ¿Le enviaste por Sepomex? Snif… snif… mi llorar por que quiero ver a Hana con voz de Vegeta… snif… Mucho animo con el trabajo, yo sé que las vacaciones saben mejor después de un tiempo de ardua chamba…^_~_**

**_Reina Ayesha__ – Jejeje… nop, Daguel no suspira por elfos, le gustan los hombres machos varoniles de pelo en pecho como el rey… jajajaja ^_~_**

**_Nurigu__ – No problem con los reviews, ahora ya pasó más tiempo entre uno y otro. De las reconciliaciones, pues esta vez fueron en privado, sorry… :-D_**

**_Nessimelle__ - ¡Sí! Aparecerá Haldir como caballero de reluciente armadura…no digo mas…_**

**_Any_****_– Leggy pudo enamorarse, pero no quiso. Y nuevamente…jajajaja… Daguel no tiene tanto pelo, (tendré que acomodar esas líneas :-P) sólo un ligero vello, como algunos chicos (me base en mi exchico) tienen al iniciar la espalda, ok? =^_^= jajajajaja_**

Mil besos, gracias por los reviews, espero y les haya agradado.


	13. El dragón ataca

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.  

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**13. El dragón ataca**

Sentía el pecho oprimido, hacia ya dos semanas que no sabía del rey, ni una misiva, ni un escrito que le dijera con simples palabras que se encontraba bien física y anímicamente o le extrañaba, bien sabía que las noticias malas corrían con la celeridad del viento, atraídas por la pena y el morbo de comentar sucesos dolorosos cuando no nos atañen directamente. Nada de esto había pasado y los mensajeros que regresaban con noticias, sólo informaban de la cercanía que estaba el grupo encabezado por el rey de dar muerte al dragón. Fue lo último que supo hacía dos días, y el temor de estropear la caza con tanto ir  y venir, hizo a Legolas dejar de enviar mensajeros todos los días a Itmuth.

Suspiraba como no lo había hecho desde la destrucción de anillo, volvía a encogerse el corazón y suponía que sería la preocupación de no saber del rey, si tan sólo le hubiera acompañado, su vientre aun no era tan abultado como para estropear un tiro, sus piernas aun resistían un buen paso por lentos que parecían al encontrarse pensativo, sus ojos no perdían los del halcón encima de él.

Y toda esta gente, como era posible atenderle si los ojos de un elfo tenían una prospectiva diferente a los de los humanos. Su educación había sido bajo los estándares élficos, no para regir sobre la avaricia y codicia entre las tierras y animales, no para repartir castigos entre ladrones y estafadores, no había tales casos así en su reino. 

Pero aquí las cosas marchaban mejor, inculcando un poco de sentido común como cuando él estaba a su lado, pudo salir adelante. Siguiendo su corazón y hablando con sensatez hacia retroceder al necio y abrirle los ojos a su error. Observo como una dama suspiro al pasar a su lado sin notar su estómago cubierto por su capa e hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran, ¿qué hubiera pensado Aragorn al respecto? ¿Cómo poder tener celos de una mujer? Si, era muy posible, el mismo los había experimentado. 

Y el bebé que llevaba en su cuerpo, cada vez se movía un poco mas, sobre todo en las mañanas que deseaba su primer alimento. ¿Tendría el apetito de su padre mortal? ¿Sería el primer medio elfo con problemas de peso? ¿Su piel se vería oscurecida con barba a pesar de que sus orejas mostraran otra naturaleza? Y si fuera mujer ¿su cabello sería bendecido como el suyo o rebelde como el de su padre? Tantas dudas que serían resueltas al nacer, no había por que desesperar.

Pero Aragorn no llegaba y la mañana era fría como para disfrutar el calor de su cuerpo. No soportaba la soledad del lecho por mucho tiempo, puesto que antes que los guardias cambiaran de turno, el ya había bajado para obtener noticias mucho antes que estas le llegaran. Nada ni bueno ni malo, simplemente todo seguía igual. Revisaba los establos para asegurarse que los caballos fueran atendidos como correspondía, que estuvieran listos por si llegaba a necesitarlos, una silla de montar le esperaba como siempre, había sido hecha en especial para el estado del elfo, ya que nunca le había utilizado en su vida, pero esperaba que de ser necesario, no le trajera problemas al salir en carrera.

Luego subía a su habitación a esperar el desayuno, siempre frutas y jugo, algunas veces de uva, de naranja o melón. Muy variado era el repertorio de guisos de la cocinera encargada que en persona le servía, y Legolas agradecía con una sonrisa toda esa amabilidad de cambiarle el menú ligero de cada día y de cada tarde, la cena era omitida de vez en cuando, un elfo sólo necesita comer lo que el cuerpo demande, no más.

A punto estaba de llevar el primer bocado a la boca cuando escucho un la puerta sonó inoportunamente, una verdadera molestia resultaba el ponerse de pie cuando el  desayuno parecía tan apetitoso. Legolas se dirigió a la puerta y en cuanto escuchó su nombre de los labios del sirviente, su rostro se iluminó como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Muy rápido se olvido de terminar su desayuno por el ansia de recibirle en sus brazos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡CORRE! ¡NO TE QUEDES ALLI!

El joven se quedo petrificado, con la espada en la mano y observando esos ojos rojizos que le observaban, esa quijada que lentamente se abría frente a él, para revelar dos hileras de grandes y afilados colmillos. Todo a su alrededor era quietud, no escuchó nada, ni siquiera respiraba, su boca se había abierto, giro la cabeza y elevo los brazos con las manos en un fuerte puño que sostenía su espada. No moriría sin pelear, pero el corazón estaba demasiado alterado para pensar, por que el calor se sentía en sus mejillas, y el bramido llego a retumbar en sus oídos.

Algo le golpeo el estómago, y el brazo derecho ardía pero no quiso abrir los ojos, la muerte llegaría pronto y el dolor de irse sin haber amado ya no tendría importancia, su cabeza pegó fuertemente con la tierra húmeda antes de sentir que todos sus huesos se molían contra la corteza de un tronco. Oraba por morir antes de sentir su piel desgarrada, de no ver como su cuerpo era partido por la mitad y conocer el hocico del dragón por dentro.

- ¡DAGUEL! ¡DAGUEL!

Esa voz le llamaba, y sabía a quien pertenecía, el dolor desaparecía y su cuerpo no lo sentía. Tanto era el asombro que no se daba cuenta que temblaba y apretaba sus orejas con las manos casi aplastándoles. La espada había caído al momento de tocar la punta la garganta del dragón, quien fallando en su intento buscaba nuevamente la forma de atacarle. Algo hacia que una y otra vez buscara hincar sus afilados dientes en el joven de cabellos rubios.

Escuchaba el retumbar en sus oídos, el viento soplando le daba escalofríos y la cabeza le pesaba.

Aragorn había tumbado al joven salvándole la vida, y ahora le defendía apuntando su arco a un dragón que no usaba el fuego para consumirles, que deseaba probar la carne del joven sin cocimiento alguno. Los hombres no entendían por que, pero no les importaba, una vez que el dragón se encolerizara el fuego acabaría con sus vidas en un solo segundo, así que agradecían que no lo hiciera. El rey apuntaba siempre a sus ojos, y mientras que uno parecía ya herido, se concentraba en el otro, un simple rasguño bastó para que el dragón desistiera en su intento de agarrar a Daguel en sus quijadas.

**********************

El cuerpo de Daguel era casi perfecto con fino vello en su pecho que el rey miraba de vez en cuando, trato de unir sus dos solapas de la túnica pero su posición se lo impedía. Y es que el joven se ponía tan cerca y en su ofuscación se abrazó al rey tratando de buscar calor y lo encontraba, la mano del joven le rodeaba la cintura mientras su cabeza descansaba en su brazo flexionado contra su pecho, y una sonrisa estaba en sus labios, dormía placidamente a pesar de que herida sangraba un poco.

Cuan cerca estuvo de morir en las fauces del dragón, que si hubiera tardado un poco mas en reaccionar en ese momento estarían dándole sepultura. El calor de las llamas hacia sudar al joven, y el rey a apartó sus cabellos húmedos de la frente haciendo apretarse mas al guardia contra su corazón. 

El jefe de guardias trajo otra manta para cobijarle, le había tomado cariño a Daguel durante el poco tiempo que permanecieron juntos en el primer campamento. Aragorn se encontraba al final de la cueva, junto a un fuego menor que les reconfortaba, la pesadilla que tuvo a media noche hizo que el rey le reconfortara, no había ya más dragones ni enormes colmillos llenos de restos de carne humana y sangre sobre él.

Daguel había sido atacado únicamente entre los demás miembros del grupo, nadie había sido presa de la vista del dragón como él. Al verle acercarse trato de huir, trato de correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, ahora que tenía al animal sobre de él, amaba mas que nunca su vida, su corazón palpitaba poderosamente al ver el hocico de la bestia abrirse ante él, cerró sus ojos y levantó su espada en un inútil intento por defenderse y tratar de  arremeterle, pero sólo consiguió el dragón hincara su colmillo en su brazo haciendo caer su arma y si Aragorn no hubiera actuado con rapidez, ya no tendría ese miembro en su cuerpo.

El rey había caído sobre Daguel mientras encima de ellos el abdomen fortificado del dragón rozaba sus cabezas al tiempo que el calor de su aliento les hacia erizar la piel. El joven estaba levemente herido pero la vista del animal le llenó de un pavor terrible, temblaba presa de pánico bajo el cuerpo del rey, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas temblorosas.

El joven sufrió un desgarre en su brazo derecho, que dejaba al descubiertos varios tejidos dañados, Aragorn le había vendado fuertemente y untado raíces que le ayudarían combatir una infección y dormirían el área herida. Pero la sangre no dejaba de fluir de ella, por suerte, ninguna vena principal había sido interesada al tratarse del brazo derecho.

- Mi señor… - dijo Daguel sin abrir los ojos aferrándose a su cuerpo

Reconoció quien le sostenía entre sus brazos, puesto que él mismo en su perturbación había rechazado todos los demás, el rey quien le curó, le cuido y le alimentaba era el único quien se le podía acercar sin que Daguel protestara o se rehusara como niño a ser atendido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Aragorn amablemente

- Me pesa mucho el brazo… su majestad… y la cabeza… me gira… - respondió el guardia sin abrir sus ojos, disfrutando del calor del rey

- Es por la perdida de sangre… necesitas alimento para recuperar energías…

- Gracias mi señor, le debo la vida 

Y diciendo esto Daguel abrió sus ojos azules al rey, llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento, podía apreciar la sonrisa del rey antes de que buscara su plato con comida. El guardia no hizo el menor intento por moverse, no deseaba que el rey le dejara en su sus mantas, allí se encontraba bien entre sus brazos.

- Sería mejor que regresara al campamento en Itmuth, su majestad – sugirió el jefe de guardias dejando la manta a un lado del rey – allí se recuperará mejor.

- ¡No! ¡No! Yo deseo permanecer aquí. – dijo Daguel incorporándose y palideciendo repentinamente ante la sugerencia de su jefe inmediato

- Pero no podemos atenderte, ahora que el dragón esta herido, es preciso acabar con él, estará furioso y podría atacar nuevamente para vengarse.

Daguel miraba a su jefe y al rey alternativamente, el no se quería separar del rey, su cabeza se sentía pesada y sintió que la respiración le faltaba. Aragorn soltó el plato para tomar nuevamente al joven que se desvanecía entre sus brazos, jefe y rey frotaron sus brazos vigorosamente como pudieron haberlo hecho con una jovencita para devolverle a la vida.

- ¡Daguel! ¡Daguel! Escúchame, no puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso para ti. – argumentó el rey una vez que el joven abrió sus ojos después de unos segundos.

- Pero su majestad… a usted debo la vida y deseo quedarme a su lado, le pertenezco…

Las mejillas espesas del rey se ruborizaron al escuchar la confesión de labios del joven, el jefe de guardias adivinó la fascinación y admiración que el joven tenía por su rey.

- Eso no es verdad, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, - declaró Aragorn - Entre guerreros hay honor y fraternidad, el sólo saber que no se trunco una joven vida, me es suficiente recompensa.

- Pero su majestad, no sólo me salvo la vida, - agregó Daguel entre sus brazos, tratando desesperadamente que no le apartaran del rey - me ha cuidado y alimentado todo este tiempo.

- Soy un curador por naturaleza, es mi deber atenderte.

- Daguel, - interrumpió el jefe de guardias - entiende que no podrás ser de mucha utilidad al rey en el estado en que te encuentras, lamento decirte pero podrías ser una carga cuando tan cerca estamos de nuestro objetivo.

Los argumentos le vencían, así como estaba no podía esgrimir una espada, lanzar con su arco o ayudar a cargar la armería. Debía ceder ante el rey y jefe, pero no quería, ya había establecido una ligera cercanía con el rey y si le alejaban seguramente la perdería. Evadió sus miradas y bajo la cabeza. 

- Comprendo mi posición… yo... regresare mañana a Itmuth… su majestad – dijo Daguel peleando por que sus ojos no se humedecieran – No seré una carga para ustedes…

El rey entendió las palabras con su corazón mas que con su cabeza, el timbre de voz del joven había bajado a ligeramente agudo, como cuando un crío esta a punto de estallar en llanto al no conseguir su meta.

- Pero Daguel, no pienses que no me serás ya más de utilidad, alguien tan joven como tu y con tu inteligencia me serviría mucho… - dijo el rey haciendo sus gruesos cabellos rubios hacia atrás - Eres un joven valiente, no te deprimas por este incidente, aun quedan muchas guerras por que pelear, y tu vida apenas florece.

El joven sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza, pero no por lo que decía el rey le dejarían permanecer a su lado

- He traído esta manta para que te cobijes, deja a su majestad descansar – dijo el jefe mostrando la frazada que minutos antes había llevado.

Daguel nuevamente trato de incorporarse, pero la perdida de sangre le afectaba, se desvió un poco a su derecha, el jovencito verdaderamente estaba débil y sus pálidas mejillas lo confirmaban, el rey reaccionó para sujetarle antes de que tocara el suelo húmedo de la cueva.

- Si el rey me ayuda, podré caminar hasta mis pertenencias… - sugirió Daguel indicando su equipaje reunido cerca de la entrada a la cueva, junto al grupo de guardias.

- Nada de eso, dormirás cerca de mí esta noche.

Aragorn tomó a Daguel en sus brazos y con poco esfuerzo se puso en pie, Daguel se aferró a su cintura para no caer y hundía su cabeza en su cálido pecho.

- Coloca esa manta en ese rincón, si algo sucede en el transcurso de la noche podré escucharle con facilidad.

El jefe obedeció, una vez arreglado el lecho temporal, el soberano de Gondor se hincó para dejar caer suavemente a Daguel en la manta amarilla que le habían preparado.

- Gracias mi señor – susurró Daguel mientras le dejaba

"Mi señor" pensó Aragorn, esas palabras las había escuchado mas dulcemente en otra ocasión.

- Que le ayuden a comer, lo necesita – dijo el rey a su jefe de guardias

Rápidamente se ejecutó la orden del rey, quien salió en ese momento a mirar las estrellas que tanto le llamaban esa ocasión, un poco alejado del campamento, aun a la vista de sus guardias, se podía ver su silueta con la cabeza caída hacia atrás contemplando el firmamento, sus manos detrás y sus pies un poco separados.

Y veía la luna lejana y pequeña, fría y serena parecía en este momento y no le albergaba como cuando estaba en palacio, no estaba el elfo rubio a su lado como cuando juntos compartían en la comunidad, ni con sus observaciones le ayudaba a elegir el mejor camino cuando la búsqueda de los hobbits. 

El viento mecía y alborotaba su cabello y sonrió al recordar cuanto desagradaba eso a Legolas, no concebía como un ser humano, podía adquirir ese aspecto tan sucio y desaliñado en tan poco tiempo. Ahora debía estar en palacio, terminando si acaso su baño solitario, tal vez estaría también observando el infinito y pensando en él. 

Y la barriga quizás habría cambiado, y probablemente el pequeño se habría movido un poco más, tal vez más pataditas al mundo. ¿Le extrañaría el bebé? ¿Le extrañaría Legolas? Seguramente que sí, ya había pasado una semana desde su partida y nunca habían estado alejados tanto tiempo. Ahora que regresara le "esclavizaría" como habían quedado… o tal vez le brindaría otros tres días de gracia, de cualquier forma ambos la pasarían muy bien. 

La noche era fría y podía sentir las miradas en su espalda de sus guardias, murmullos ligeros y captó el nombre de su elfo en labios de uno. Su gente sabía muy bien en quien pensaba al parecer, pero no se movió, siguió pensando en Legolas hasta que la primera guardia inició.

Dio un vistazo a Daguel que ya dormía profundamente cobijado por una simple manta y observó que temblaba, colocó su grueso abrigo encima del joven para darle más calor, tocó su fresca frente y fue a descansar. Mañana sería un día difícil, con la partida de Daguel y la búsqueda del dragón encabezando la lista.

Por la madrugada el joven sintió un leve cosquilleo en su brazo herido, se sentía entumecido pero la sangre parecía haber dejado de emanar, las raíces que el rey había puesto al vendarle estaban surtiendo efecto ya que el brazo no le dolía tanto como antes.

A la entrada de la cueva podía distinguirse la silueta de dos hombres custodiando el campamento, cerca de la entrada una pequeña fogata había logrado sobrevivir a las rachas de horas antes y a la humedad de la cueva. Nadie le presto atención cuando se irguió un poco para apoyarse con ayuda de su brazo sano. Buscaba en la oscuridad, el cuerpo de su rey, un ligero mareo le detuvo un instante. Aragorn se encontraba a su lado, tal y como había manifestado el soberano antes de dormir, descansando con un brazo cubriendo su mirada cubierto hasta la mitad de su pecho con una manta azul.

Daguel se movió un poco hacia él sin levantarse, arrastrándose lo mas silenciosamente que pudo para no hacer ruido, el pesado abrigo del rey cayó en su regazo y le tomó para cobijarse, su camiseta roída ya no le servía de mucho y el frío llegaba hasta el fondo de la cueva. No sabía quien le había cambiado sus demás prendas ni cuando. Seguramente poco después de encontrarse con el dragón, cuando perdió el conocimiento, sus ropas estarían ensangrentadas y húmedas, tanto que alguien se tomó la libertad de mudarle de vestimentas. ¿El rey? No, él no... Claro que no...

Aragorn sintió la presencia del muchacho, nadie podía ser más que él, puesto que los murmullos de los hombres en la entrada le hacían suponer que no había abandonado su sitio de guardia y su fino oído no percibió pisadas. El joven le observaba pero no decía nada, y el rey se sintió incómodo después de unos momentos, Daguel no debía de sufrir dolor puesto que no le despertaba y no tuvo problema para levantarse por si solo, ¿entonces por que estaba allí sin hablar? 

Y el rey en penumbras se veía cansado, meditando sobre algún asunto serio debió llegarle el sueño, Daguel inclino un poco la cabeza para que la luz de la entrada le diera un poco más a los labios del rey. Esos finos labios entreabiertos en la cima de una barba cerrada y descuidada, la piel del cuello era firme a pesar de que sabía que la edad del rey sobrepasaba los ochenta años, o eso había escuchado a sus compañeros. ¿Cuánto habría visto el rey con toda esa vida? ¿Cuánta más le quedaría? Deseaba ser un elfo en ese instante para tener toda la eternidad para ganar el favor del soberano. 

- Mil gracias mi señor... – dijo Daguel con voz suave esperando alguna reacción del rey y lo consiguió.

Aragorn bajo el brazo y levanto un poco la cabeza para traspasar la negrura de la cueva y distinguir el rostro del joven frente a él. Se asombró cuando descubrió que Daguel no estaba sentado sino apoyado en el codo de su brazo sano observándole con una ligera sonrisa. 

- ¿Qué haces despierto? Necesitas descansar

El joven sonrió y escondió la mirada.

- Todo lo que me ha pasado en estos días… su majestad… me ha pensar mucho en mi vida y cuan cerca estuve de perderla…

- Has sido valiente, cualquier otro hubiera querido regresar al instante, tu en cambio quisiste quedarte… a pesar de nuestras palabras… 

- ¿Puedo permanecer con… el grupo? – preguntó con ansiedad levantando su vista

- No, debes retirarte… mañana partirás como habíamos acordado… Tu vida apenas comienza, no te arriesgues innecesariamente

- Mi vida no sirve de nada si mi corazón sufre…

Aragorn guardo silencio, el joven bajo su mirada y volvió la cabeza como si le lastimara la vista del rey.

- Alguien como tú no debería afligirse por eso… - declaró el rey despreocupado por el amor de los niños.

- Su majestad no comprende por que no ha padecido el dolor que llevo… - respondió Daguel muy afectado por sus palabras

- Si tu dolor es real, tiene mucho tiempo en tornarse en cicatriz… Pero conserva la esperanza, el destino nos guarda sorpresas… ¿Has confesado tu sentir?

- No… él… esa persona no tiene ojos para mi.

- Tal vez podrías equivocarte… ¿Es muy cercana a ti?

Las preguntas molestaban al joven, no por que no quisiera contestar al rey, sino que esa persona era él, temía que su boca le traicionara en ese instante. El rey vio en las facciones del joven, que estaba siendo entrometido.

- disculpa, no ha sido mi deseo el ahondar en asuntos que no me atañen…

- No… nada de eso… Es que yo… aun no se lo he dicho… pero pienso que… tal vez no sea correspondido…

- ¡Oh! Esa pena si que le conozco… - admitió el rey con una sonrisa eclipsada por las sombras

- ¿En verdad?

El rey claramente se refería a Legolas a esa época en que ninguno de los dos se había confesado su amor, en el día en que el elfo partiría con el enano a recorrer los bosques y minas como habían pactado. 

***Inicia Flashback***

Había estado buscándole en su habitación de palacio, preguntó al enano quien le dijo que había bajado a los establos a revisar su montura para su partida. 

Efectivamente allí se encontraba, cepillando con cuidado la crin del caballo blanco que tanto tiempo le había acompañado en sus búsquedas. Dio una sonrisa como saludo al futuro rey y Aragorn le contestó de igual manera mientras se acercaba

- He escuchado que te retiras… - comenzó el rey poniendo la mano en la cabeza de Arod al acercarse

- Es verdad. Mañana parto con Gimli a explorar nuevos horizontes, a conocer tanto más de mi raza como de la suya, lo mejor de ambos mundos.

- ¿No te quedaras para la coronación?

Legolas frunció un poco el ceño, sabía que la coronación significaba boda, unión con la bella Arwen, algo que no podría soportar presenciar. Pero la nube que inundo un segundo su frente desapareció al ver la mirada del rey preocupado por su abandono.

- ¿Sentirías mi ausencia? – preguntó el elfo buscando con su corazón un poco de amor en los ojos acerados del futuro rey

Aragorn se aproximó, colocando su mano en el hombro del elfo con la familiaridad de dos amigos

- Mucho, no podría ver mi destino sin ti… y Gimli… - agregó para no sonar demasiado obvio – son parte de una comunidad que siempre debe estar unida

- Pero estaremos de inoportunos, cuando tu tiempo vale un reino y tu vida esta tomando su rumbo fijo

- ¿no podrías… no podrían quedarse hasta ese día?

Y allí afuera, mientras Legolas cepillaba su caballo, a la luz del sol nunca le pareció mas hermoso, supo entonces con toda la certeza de su corazón, que su futuro estaba con él, a su lado, que si en ese momento le dejaba escapar, nunca podría reunir de nuevo el valor para decirle lo que su corazón anhelaba. Atado a Arwen no tendría el descaro de buscar sus labios. Sólo necesitaba saber si era correspondido antes de abandonar el sueño de su reino.

- Mañana saldremos, pero el día de hoy lo podemos dedicar a compartirlo contigo. Llamaré a Gimli y hablaremos hasta que Isilme se despida de nosotros

- No, a Gimli no…

El rey se acercó más al elfo que dejo de respirar un momento cuando el rey le tomo del otro brazo.

- ¿Sucede algo… Aragorn? –preguntó Legolas inquieto

- No puedo dejar que te vayas…

- Si es tu deseo… - dijo Legolas con pesar en el alma – Nos quedaremos a ser testigos de tu unión con Arwen, la historia se escribirá en ese momento.

- No… no quiero que te quedes por que así lo ordeno.

Aragorn soltó a Legolas, el elfo sólo estaba siendo amable con él y su amistad seguía gobernándole. Tal vez Legolas no sentía lo mismo que él, tal vez este sentimiento no era reciproco.

- No entiendo, Aragorn, mi deseo es complacerte. ¿Deseas que me quede hasta después de tu coronación y enlace?

- Si – respondió Aragorn cruzando sus brazos

- Entonces así lo haré – dijo Legolas saludándole con cortesía

- Pero sólo si tú lo quieres así… no por que yo lo exija.

- Me pones en un terrible dilema.

- ¿Tanto repudias mi presencia para no permanecer conmigo en mis días mas soleados?

- No, no es eso…

Aragorn se acercó nuevamente, poniendo esta vez sus manos en los hombros del príncipe.

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo…amigo?

- Cuanto tú ordenes…

- ¿Te quedarías por siempre?

- Si ese es tu deseo…

Los labios del elfo a penas si movían y en cuanto contestaba poco a poco sus cabezas se iban acercando, uno concentrado en el otro. Cuan suaves y deliciosos esos labios rosados, cuanta miel debía haber en su boca y Aragorn quería probarlos. El elfo cerró sus ojos y recibió los labios del mortal sobre los suyos, aprisionándole suavemente, temeroso de ser rechazado, pero un casi imperceptible gemido de placer basto, para que los gruesos brazos del hijo de Arathorn rodeara gentilmente su cintura.

- Nunca me dejes … - dijo Aragorn entre los besos candentes

- No podría hacerlo… - respondió el elfo subiendo sus esbeltas manos hasta la nuca del mortal.

- Te amo Legolas, y no podría seguir mi camino sin ti…

- Pero Arwen… - objetó el elfo

- Hablaré con ella… - respondió el mortal sin dejar de besarle

- Pero Lord Elrond… - insistió el príncipe

- El sospecha de mis verdaderos sentimientos – contestó el futuro rey

- El pueblo de Gondor no… 

- Se hará mi voluntad… Tanto me deben como yo a ellos… es justo mi felicidad después de todo lo que ocurrió…

***Fin Flash Back***

Daguel no quedo muy complacido con la comparación, no deseaba escuchar los detalles de la relación del rey con su príncipe consorte ni como es que llegaban a ella, le dolía el corazón el saber que Aragorn pensaba en su elfo a cada segundo del día.

Aragorn había expuesto su corazón en grandes rasgos, tratando de explicar en su relato, omitiendo los detalles, como es que muchas veces las apariencias engañan, que si nunca se ha confesado un sentimiento, es difícil saber si es recíproco, Daguel entendió el mensaje y se dijo a si mismo que muy pronto lo pondría en práctica.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mil gracias por la espera, fue grande pero estoy con visitas, mucho trabajo por ser fin de año, y una mala conexión en mi casa. Snif... snif..._

**_Shanna_**_ – Gracias. Tuve que releerme el Hobbit para ver que ondas con los dragones. Las vacaciones muy bien y ya deseando otras...^_^_

**_Reina Varda_**_ – Jejejeje... pobre Leggy, sin Lemoncito y sin rey a su lado... snif...bueno, ya me tocara a mi algún día si Diosito me ayuda a experimentar que se siente tener pancita...muejeje... ¿Daguel odioso?  Muejejeje... si es tan dulce! ^_~_

**_Ayesha -_**_ ¡Oh! Yepe, un elfo con panza...yaaag! pero aun no llega a la foto... muejeje...Ya le prestó su abrigo, a ver si con eso y se "calienta" ^_^_

**_Balrog _**_- ¿Verdad que Daguel es muy tierno? Ya me esta gustando, tal vez deje al rey con él... ¡¡Nooo! Me muero...jejeje..._

**_Eruve_**_ – Bueno, pues el rey es fiel aun... piensa mucho en su elfo... snif..._

**_Akhasa –_**_ Espero que el "puente" o días festivos allá en España hayan servido para que descansaras y la pasaras super bien...Sipi, tu eres de las mías, las despiadadas que nos encanta que les pasen cosas malas...jejeje****_

**_Nessimelle_**_ – Aun no sé que significa tu nick pero me gusta…jejeje… Lo que se ve en el futuro es cierto, todo apunta que va para allá... mas de Haldir en el siguiente..._

**_Nurigu – _**_Tu me has dado una buena idea y el elfito se pondrá contra el guardia... duro y dale a ver de que cuero salen mas correas...muejejeje..._

**_Velia –_**_ Mil gracias por leer... Ya sabes, se ve se siente... Daguel esta presente... muejeje... y solitos, quien sabe... Sigo esperando... tal vez caiga como regalo de Navidad lo cual me pondría muy feliz...Mil besos y gracias!_

**_Myrem –_**_ ¿Elrond? Oh! Si, pues tiene que atender el parto, y, pues es cierto, son pocos los fics con el…serían buena pareja...buena idea... mientras los gemelitos no digan nada. __Ok..._

**_Little My_**_ - ¿Sabes que es un honor que tu me leas? Es que te tengo mucho respeto desde que veo como dibujas... Gracias por leer... y solos y juntos... ssiiiiii!_

**_Any –_**_ sipi, pobre elfo, sin rey ni elfo... sipi... hubiera sido un buen trío, algo raro, pero bueno..jajaja... el enano tiene la estatura...¿escabechina?¡Siiiiiii! ¡Que todos floten en sus llamas de muerte! Sobre todo un Daguel rostizado...jejeje.._

_Mil besos y disculpen la tardanza..._


	14. Encuentros

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Daguel

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**14. Encuentros**

Apenas la luz asomaba por la entrada de la cueva cuando Daguel ya tenía sus ojos abiertos. La noche había transcurrido muy rápido para su desgracia y el rey no se veía en ninguna parte. Su brazo aun seguía adolorido y una punzada le molestaba tanto en su herida como en su cabeza. Tomó su vieja capa gris y se la paso por los hombros antes de salir de la cueva. 

Muchos hombres le observaban, estudiando sus movimientos pues el rostro pálido de Daguel no inspiraba mucha confianza, no había fuerza en sus pasos, el muchacho aun no se recuperaba por completo y en cualquier momento podía caer inconsciente. También el rey le miraba, había preparado ya lo necesario para el viaje del guardia y ya tenía a otros dos de sus soldados preparados para el camino, había dejado descansar un poco mas al muchacho temiendo una recaída. El guardia se inclinó ante el rey que se acercaba hasta él.

- Buen día su majestad

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el rey acercándose para examinar su brazo.

- Todo lo mejor que se puede estar en las manos de un rey

Aragorn hizo caso omiso a ese comentario por que no quería ahondar mas allá. La herida seguía abierta, como era de esperarse, pero la hemorragia había cesado, la piel de Daguel estaba amarilla, por la falta de energías. 

- Después de que te cambie los vendajes, come un poco. Necesitaras fuerzas para el camino

Daguel no respondió y sentado junto al fuego donde ya humeaba una cacerola, observaba como el rey le atendía. Una vez se mordió el labio inferior cada vez que miraba los labios delgados del soberano, Elessar pensó sería el dolor. El sol estaba saliendo y coronaba a su señor arrodillado junto a él.

- Mi señor... – aventuró a decir Daguel

- ¿Sí?

- Quisiera saber si... ¿no podría quedarme en el campamento... a su lado?

- La herida que llevas aunque no es grave te imposibilitaría por algún tiempo, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte

- ¿Le dolería a su majestad mi muerte? – interrogó el joven con su mirada dulce

- Sería toda una tragedia perder a un excelente guerrero.

- ¿Sólo me extrañaría como soldado, su majestad? ¿Soy solamente eso para usted?

Las palabras de Daguel eran muy atrevidas, puesto que quería aprovechar cada oportunidad a solas con el rey, en cambio Aragorn las tomó como mera curiosidad.

- Eres un excelente muchacho, Daguel, no dudes de que no lloraremos tu partida, si fuera en condiciones mejores, despediríamos a un guerrero, pero perderte herido nuestra tristeza sería diferente.

- Podría quedarme... ayudarles con las comidas, atender a los heridos...yo...

- No, Daguel... Ya hemos hablado de este asunto... Ahora come algo y prepárate a salir en diez minutos.

El rey no quería al joven ya cercas, algo le empezaba a poner incómodo en su presencia. Se sentía intimidado por la mirada misteriosa del guardia y a la vez complacido por su deseo de no abandonar la batalla. Los guardias observaban con cautela la expresiones del joven al ver que el rey se retiraba y le comprendieron muy bien. El rey hacia bien en no darle falsas ilusiones. El desayuno continuo tranquilo como se esperaba, con el grupo prestando oídos a todo lo que el viento les susurraba, temían un ataque sorpresa por parte del dragón.

Daguel y dos viejos soldados emprendieron el camino, todos atestiguaron la triste mirada del joven tomando las riendas del caballo con su mano sana. Sus ojos parecían húmedos y clavados en el rey que alzo la mano para despedirle, Daguel la tomó con reverencia y la apretó unos instantes antes de dejarle ir. La intención del rey había sido de darle ánimos dándole una palmada en la rodilla antes de hacer andar al caballo pero la mano del joven le tomó desprevenido.

- ¡Adiós, mi señor!

Y las palabras salían del pecho del joven como si le desgarraran.

- Cuídate Daguel. Nos veremos pronto – sonrió el rey

Daguel también sonrió tristemente antes de dar vuelta al caballo, tomó su camino seguido por dos acompañantes.

- ¿Has visto?

- Si, lo he visto pero no digas nada.

Los guardias siguieron arreglando sus pertenencias sin comentar nada mas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Media hora después un caballo solitario llegaba con un costado sangrante, las pertenencias no se hallaban en su lomo y bufaba como si le hubieran corrido en una larga carrera. Los murmullos de los guardias hicieron al rey salir de la cueva, estudiaba junto con el jefe de guardias el mapa que Daguel había trazado.

Era el caballo que montó Daguel y poco después llego un nuevo corcel en las mismas condiciones pero sin herida alguna. ¿Habían sido emboscados? Aragorn tomó las riendas de su caballo y siguió el camino que los tres jinetes habían tomado hacía unos minutos, en su carrera no se dio cuenta que algunos de sus guardias leales le acompañaban esperando por sus órdenes. Un rugido a lo lejos le apresuraba, sabía que se trataba del dragón pero no se esperaba una escena como la que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Dámelo! – ordenó el Dragón

- ¡No tengo lo que buscas! ¡Atrás! 

El dragón había acorralado a Daguel contra las piedras que ocultaban el acantilado, el joven blandía su espada con la mano izquierda, puesto que la derecha no tenía la fuerza suficiente, le temblaba y su palidez había aumentado al presenciar como el dragón había terminado con sus dos compañeros y como amenazaba con terminar con su joven vida también.

- ¡Dámelo! – rugió el dragón con aliento de muerte

- No tengo nada... ¡Aléjate! – exclamó Daguel mientras amenazaba con su espada temblorosa al dragón que bufaba tan cercas de él. 

Esos dientes, sus colmillos y el olor a sangre caliente saliendo de su hocico, hasta un trozo de camisa rasgada pudo reconocer entre ellos. Respiraba angustiosamente, no entendía lo que el dragón le pedía, sus ojos inyectados con sangre le molestaban. Trataba en vano de correr pero la gran cabeza del animal se movía evitándolo, y sus piernas le temblaban, aun no comprendía por que no le había dado muerte, si tan fácil fue con sus compañeros, ¿por qué con él se detenía?

Daguel no encontraba la fuerza en su miedo, quería que todo terminara para bien o para mal, se estremecía y las fuerzas le faltaban, el dragón avanzaba con lentitud y le observaba, entrecerraba sus ojos rojizos para reconocerle, no le parecía tan interesante como al principio, no estaba en él lo que encontraba y a pesar de estar en ese grupo de hombres no era su objetivo.

Abrió su gran hocico dispuesto a devorarlo de un bocado. Daguel cerró los ojos nuevamente sintiendo sus rodillas flexionarse, no respiraba y poco a poco se fue derrumbando a su suerte.

Un grito desgarrante captó su atención pero el gran tamaño del cuerpo del dragón le impedía observar, un rugido se escuchó salir del animal girando su cabeza para enfrentar a su nuevo oponente. 

- ¡Maldito! ¡Comeré sus carnes de un solo bocado! – advirtió el enfurecido dragón

Elessar había llegado y cerceno un pedazo de cola de la fiera, el animal enfurecido se preparo para soltar sus flamas sobre el rey, aspiro profundamente. Con un respiro de alivio, Daguel se armó de valor y aprovecho el momento para clavar su afilada espada en el pecho libre del dragón, uso toda la fuerza que su brazo pudo darle, el golpe no fue brutal por ser con la mano izquierda pero casi estuvo seguro de que sería mortal escuchando al dragón rugir de dolor, el fuego destinado a Elessar le paso sobre la cabeza al tiempo que caí a un lado de la cola del dragón, la cola que se agitaba en dolor por el golpe en el pecho.

Rugió el dragón mirando a todos a su alrededor, desgarrando una vez mas su garganta para incinerarles sin tener éxito, y después levantó su vuelo, pesado y herido, flameando el aire con calor, mirando de reojo a su vencedor y aliado, no tuvo fuerzas para cruzar el acantilado y cayó con lentitud en él, aminorando el golpe con su lento aleteo. Las flechas le acompañaban en su vuelo y posterior caída, los hombres de Gondor que habían seguido al rey querían asegurarse de su muerte a toda costa.

Daguel cayó ahora sí de rodillas, soltando la sangrienta espada a su lado, y sus ojos presentaban gruesas lágrimas de miedo y angustia, dos veces había sido atacado por el dragón y dos veces había salvado la vida como por un milagro, la muerte de sus compañeros le dolía, el brazo le escocía y todo el peso del mundo estaba en sus hombros, que olor tan desagradable el de la sangre hirviendo sobre su pecho, que vista tan repugnante el de los miembro cercenados, vio al rey que se le acercaba y perdió el conocimiento.

Después de reunir los cadáveres, y elevar una oración solemne por los caídos, un grupo de cuatro soldados llevaría los cuerpos hasta palacio. Horas después, en el campamento muchos festejaban, la hazaña del Daguel y su rey era comentada por aquellos que les observaron al llegar en el momento justo. El jefe de guardias brindaba con agua ardiente mientras los demás compartían un par de botellas de fuerte licor diluido en agua.

- Debieron haber visto a Daguel, yo estuve allí el primero, el muchacho se ha portado como un héroe al salvar la vida del rey – declaró el jefe antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida

- Pero el rey no desmerece, no titubeo ni un instante para acercarse al animal.

- ¡Y aquí está la cola del dragón que llevaremos como trofeo! – exclamó otro mas apartado mostrando la cola a sus pies, debía ser conservado intacto en el interior del palacio.

La risa de los hombres se escuchaba, sus comentarios optimistas llegaban a oídos del rey, mientras él sostenía a Daguel entre sus brazos confortándolo y acariciando su frente como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Sólo Eru sabía que el rey también había sentido miedo, pero enfrentándolo había podido ser lo suficientemente rápido para ayudar a Daguel a salir del peligro. Tan cerca estuvo de morir abrazado que por un momento envió su despedida con profundo amor a su esposo e hijo no nato. Deseaba tanto verles por una última vez antes de morir.

El rey suspiro y continuo acariciando el rostro pálido del joven guardián, le había quitado la camisa ensangrentada y le había cubierta con una propia que debido a su diferencia en tamaño le quedaba holgada. Todos les habían dejado a solas, esperando que el mas grande curador de todos los tiempos pudiese sanar al joven y a él mismo, no así de sus heridas si no de sus impresiones. 

Daguel no se movía seguía inmerso en su tristeza y miedo, no quería abrir los ojos pues le protegían del mal que podía hallarse a su alrededor. Un ambiente cálido, unas manos gruesas y amorosas le abrazaban, como deseaba sentirlas en todo su cuerpo y no sólo en sus brazos. Las palabras del rey le llegaban como ecos perdidos en la inmensa cueva, le calmaban y le ayudaban a aminorar los miedos anidados en su alma. La muerte tan cerca y ahora la vida tan dulce, el firme pecho del rey le servía como almohada y deseo que siempre fuera así.

Para el atardecer el rey sólo había querido tomar un bocado, salió unos minutos de la cueva para respirar el aire frío y húmedo de ese día y encontró a sus soldados orgullosos de servir a tan valiente y aguerrido rey. Se inclinaban ante él con el mayor respeto, su jefe de guardias hizo lo mismo antes de ofrecerle su plato rebosante de carne de conejo como banquete. El rey tomo agua y una botella intacta de vino y el plato que el jefe de guardias le ofreció, saludo a sus guardias y entró de nuevo a la cueva a cuidar de su salvador.

Daguel había tocado el suelo frío de la cueva, y su mejilla se había enfriado al contacto, sus ojos somnolientos vieron la luz de la entrada y no quiso levantarse, tan pesado se sentía que no le importaba si llegaba o no de nuevo el dragón, si le volvía a llevar a ese sueño profundo en brazos del rey, prefería morir así de dulce. Muerte amorosa y apacible.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una fina camisa de viaje, con pequeños bordados que el nunca soñó que le cubrieran, apretó su tela contra su boca y sonrió, reconocía el aroma del propietario.

La silueta de un hombre se le acercaba y fue hasta cuando se arrodilló frente a él, que le reconoció. Elessar le sonrió con dulzura, enternecido por la mirada de angustia del joven, aparto sus cabellos húmedos de su rostro y Daguel cerró sus ojos disfrutando su contacto, Elessar lo observó y su mirada se fijo en los labios entre abiertos del joven. El guardia fijo su mirada en el y suspiro, sin vergüenza alguna dejo ver al rey el sentimiento escondido que guardaba para él.

Daguel se irguió permitiendo al rey sentarse junto a él sobre su manta.

- Come algo. – dijo el rey acercándole el plato que llevaba para el mismo – Hoy has sido motivo de un gran orgullo, todos afuera buscan felicitarte

- No tengo apetito, su majestad... Sólo tomare un poco de vino, mi sed es mucha – dijo Daguel

El rey paso el vaso rebosante al joven, uniendo sus manos por un solo segundo. EL guardia dio un gran trago y no dejo el vaso hasta ver el fondo.

- Necesitas reponerte. Los abrazos de esos hombres son capaces de triturarte si no estás prevenido

- ¿Y el rey no me abrazara? ¿no merezco esa recompensa, mi señor?

Las palabras de Daguel eran muy directas nuevamente, ya había conocido el calor del soberano y deseaba sentirle nuevamente, ahora tenía que recuperar el tiempo, y encontrándose solos era la mejor oportunidad. Los ojos de Daguel irradiaban dulzura, sus mechones revueltos enmarcaban su rostro con el color ocre del ocaso.

Aragorn se acercó, dejo a un lado el plato. Sonrió al joven antes de abrazarlo y le atrajo hasta su pecho. Daguel hizo a un lado su brazo herido para con el otro aferrarse al rey, sentirse suyo como nunca. Sintió un beso en su cabeza y el joven rompió a llorar, los sollozos eran profundos, ya que sabía que el rey nunca podría ser suyo de la forma que él esperaba y sólo alimentaba cada día mas sus sueños de compartir su vida a su lado.

El rey le sintió deprimirse, Aragorn arrodillado frente a él sosteniéndole por la espalda con un brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba con el pulgar la mejilla, ahuyentando las lágrimas furtivas. Los ojos del joven brillaban, los labios sonrosados y húmedos por el vino se entreabrían para invitar al rey.

- No llores, ahora estás aquí a salvo, conmigo... – susurró Elessar secando las gotas saladas

- Pero sigo solo... sin nadie...

- Si tu rey está contigo… - respondió el monarca besando su mejilla

Daguel cerró sus ojos y ofreció sus labios, sentía el brazo del rey en su espalda que le soportaba y la otra mano bajar desde su mejilla a su cuello, allí sabría si en verdad tenía alguna esperanza. 

Tan inocente, tan débil y herido, así se le presentaba a Elessar el joven guardia,  con sus pestañas negras y su cabello rubio que rozaba su brazo, con los labios sonrosados por el vino y con la camisa entre abierta, esperando por la respuesta de los labios del soberano, una respuesta afirmativa y cálida.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La pena embargaba su pecho y no sabía si proseguir su camino, pero el destino estaba trazado y si los Valar no querían que presenciara ese hecho no les hubiera permitido llegar hasta allí, el camino había sido empezado desde Lothlorien, con el objetivo de averiguar el destino del dragón que tanto tiempo rondo sin hacer daño alguno en Caras Galadhon; el mismo que estuvo en Rivendel y aun en el Bosque Verde. El dragón había sido buscando algo con sus enormes fauces abiertas, un tesoro que no había encontrado. 

Haldir se acompañaba de sus hermanos, de arqueros de Thranduil y Lord Elrond, todos inquietos por la aparición del dragón, que conociendo los tesoros de los diferentes reinos hacía caso omiso a ellos por el hecho de no ser su objetivo. Una partida grande de quince elfos guerreros habían pasado por Rohan, donde se hospedaron un tiempo antes de alcanzar su destino final en Gondor.

Habían presenciado desde montañas elevadas como el dragón hizo presa de aquel pueblo antiguo, como la diminuta gente a la distancia, corría aterrada por un refugio seguro donde escapar del fuego fulminante de la bestia halada. Podían imaginar la muerte aterradora en los dientes del dragón, las llamas abrazando el cuerpo antes de que los colmillos atravesaran el estómago y el cuello lentamente permitiendo ver como la quijada emitían un crack angustiante. Una muerte aterradora por la cual ellos elevaban plegarias por el descanso de los inocentes campesinos. 

Y seguir al dragón en su cacería dejaban sin amparo a la gente pero ¿cómo ayudarles desde tan lejos?, y el dragón en su huída paso encima de ellos, y apuntaron veloces sus flechas buscando el punto mas débil del acorazado ser, y dio tres vueltas sobre sus cabezas antes de dejarles, sus ojos rojos y amenazadores inspeccionaban a cada uno de los elfos, observándoles y bufando de sus narices el aire caliente de sus pulmones. Su boca revestida de sangre, con tela hecha jirones entre sus dientes, con dagas entre sus escamas y una leve lesión encima de su párpado derecho. Se encontraba enfadado y sin ganas de hablar, de investigar, su estómago estaba lleno a reventar y el sueño le estaba invadiendo, su guarida estaba a pocas leguas de allí y entre ellos no se encontraba el tesoro.

Corrieron lo más que pudieron, anduvieron ágilmente entre las escarpadas piedras tratando de llegar a pueblo para brindarles apoyo, una joven aparentemente sin lesiones se encargó de pedir ayuda a la aldea vecina de Itmuth. 

Una vez que sus manos ejecutaron curaciones y sus oraciones acompañaron a los ya que descansaban bajo tierra, continuaron su camino esa misma noche. Con la frente caída y el olor a muerte y ceniza por donde avanzaban, seguían su camino a Gondor, Itmuth no debía a estar más que a unas horas a buen paso. Pero el pesar era grande y la noche fría y lluviosa les hizo buscar refugio entre las piedras y encontrar un hoyo donde resguardarse algún tiempo. 

Y Haldir estaba preocupado, las conclusiones que obtenía y el paso del dragón por el pueblo de Gondor le desconcertaban, la segunda guardia de cuatro horas sería para él, después de Rúmil. ¿Por qué buscaba un tesoro allí si en cualquiera de los reinos anteriores le pudo encontrar? ¿Por qué empezar en el Bosque Verde, nido natural de su estirpe, y continuar por los demás reinos élficos? ¿Y ahora Gondor? ¿Cómo había llegado el dragón a tierras tan áridas al sur?

Pero si la preocupación empañaba sus noches una luz iluminaba sus esperanzas. Una luz de la que sus hermanos se valían para burlarse maliciosamente de él cuando estaban a solas, para invocar el recuerdo del elfo a-dorado. Rúmil el mayor nada decía pero compartía los comentarios de Orophin, Haldir pensando en Legolas era otro Haldir, no el orgulloso ni aguerrido guardián principal de Lorien, no el favorito de los señores Galadrim, era un elfo enamorado, dulcificado cada vez que escuchaba noticias de él, cada vez que leía sus escritos y añoraba sus días juntos, sus hermanos le espiaban y reían, y del gran guerrero de mirada altiva, quedaba un sencillo elfo con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada nerviosa.

Legolas estaba cerca, tan cerca como a seis horas de camino, pero el rey estaría a su lado, y el lazo que le unía era sagrado, nada podía romperlo mas que ellos mismos, y nunca tentaría al príncipe consorte sabiendo su unión con el soberano de Gondor, no en su palacio ni en ninguna otra parte, y el tiempo en que esperaba un heredero era el menos oportuno para pensar de él en esa manera. Si sería gracioso, divertido ver a un elfo varón con pancita de esperanza, pero sería dulce, muy romántico el sacrificarse uno mismo por la felicidad de ambos.

El atardecer caí y daba paso a un silencio agobiante, el sueño élfico de algunos era tan profundo que asustaba el ver los cuerpos inertes en el suelo casi sin respiración o movimiento alguno, para cualquier otro que no fuera de la raza, la vista en ese momento sería escabrosa. Cercano a su campamento había sonidos de lenguas, gentes hablando y susurrando unos con otros. Haldir dio un vistazo al campamento y levantó a su hermano Rúmil, quien pronto advirtió a los demás de que eran posiblemente presas de alguna emboscada.

Los dos hermanos siguieron el sonido de las voces, que lejanas no dejaban de ser suaves y secretas, a doscientos pasos encontraron un campamento pequeño, no había caballos y parecían gente tranquila de Gondor, llevaban algunos en su pecho el árbol blanco símbolo del reino, alrededor de una cueva dos hombres en guardia comentaban sus pareceres.

- ¿Tu que piensas de eso? – dijo el embozado de la derecha abrigado al calor de las llamas y de su grueso saco de lana

- Es el rey, puede hacer su voluntad… - dijo su compañero de al lado, haciendo círculos al aire con el humo de su pipa

- Si, y estando tan lejos de palacio, donde nadie les ve… 

- Ese asunto no nos incumbe a nosotros…

Y los dos callaron, ¿el rey? Haldir había escuchado bien, hizo una seña a su hermano y se acercaron a la cueva, con sus ojos esmeraldas escrutaron la cueva en la que el fondo revelaba el encuentro de una pareja.

TBC...

Siento el retraso, he visto 7 veces (hasta la fecha) RotK y aun no lo creo... Demasiado slash y Legolas vestido de blanco parecía otra cosa, en verdad... *^_^*

_Ahora quisiera agradecer sus amables reviews..._

**Balrog of Altena- **Bueno, espero y este capítulo este mas emocionante, pero la verdad nadie escribe de Dragones como lo has hecho tu. ¡Al fin actualizas y me encanta!

**Reina Varda** - ¿Daguel con Haldir? Me late que no... jejeje... ¡Gracias por leer!

**Shanna **- Jejeje.. ¿por qué las ganas de juntar a Daguel con alguien? Que le tendré que buscar pretendiente... ¿Elrond o Eomer?

**Akhasa **– Supongo que ya sabes quien visitara a mi elfito olvidado... snif...

**Ayesha **– Tu ya sabes que les depara el futuro, bueno, no, pero ya sabes quien llega? Y no mates al negro por favor...

**Legolas12 **– Bueno, Arwen fue una hermana, y por algo Aragorn no se casó con ella, Leggy no se enteró ya hasta que Aragorn le dijo. Siempre creyó que se casarían... 

**Little My **– Al fin apareció el Galadrim, aunque no lo hizo en buen momento. ^_^

**Eruve **– Jajaja... ¿Yo culpable? ¿Y no te ha causado lo mismo ver a Leggy vestido de blanco? ¿Y mas con esas miradas? 

**Nessimelle **– Siii! Leggy vs Daguel, eso sería bueno... pero no, me ha venido a la mente una batalla en lodo con ellos dos y Aragorn comiendo pop corn, pero no... ¡eso noooo! ^_^

**Any – **Espero y la salsa picante empiece a aparecer... 

**Circe Zac **– Gracias por tu review, espero y sigas leyendo..^_^

**Bishoujo-Hentai** – Veamos... ¡Mil gracias por leer!... Espero y ya sepas quien llega con Leggy... ^_^ Respecto a la edad de Aragorn es de 87 según Peter Jackson en "Las Dos Torres" (versión extendida), y teniendo en cuenta que Legolas tiene 2931 años (según PJ) se explica... mas que todo por que Aragorn tiene algo de sangre élfica y le da mas tiempo de vida... los elfos como Leggy, son inmortales, espero y haya resuelto tus dudas... Creo que el rey vive cerca de 200 años, no recuerdo bien...

**Myrem **– Ah! Estoy entre Eomer o Haldir, Elrond también se me figura pero tal vez como pretendiente de Daguel... no sé... Aragorn si pensó en su Leggy cuando salió a mirar las estrellas... snif...  Y sobre las pirañas, siiiii! ¡Hagamos un fic sangriento en el que todos floten!

**Niphredwen ­­– **Tu review llegó muy bien, ¡gracias por leer! Es que me gusta mucho pensar como se dieron su primer besito... Que hubiera sido bueno en cierta coronación, pero naa... jejejeje

**Fabi-Chan **– Primero que todo, espero que tus exámenes hayan salido muy bien, para que tomes un merecido descanso, y que tu Pccita ya este funcionando como debe... se sufre mucho sin ella... Gracias y felicidades también! *^_^*

**Aguila Fanel** – Gracias por tus comentarios, el título del fic es por una canción de José José, por que iba a ser un fic de dos capis nada mas... Me alegro que el MPREG no te asuste...^_^

**Ludra Génova** – Supongo, por lo que leí de tus reviews, es que a ti tampoco te agrada el _Lemmon_, es decir, las escenas algo eróticas, ok, no problem, avisare antes de escribir, por ti y por Balrog. Las películas dan muuucho que pensar respecto a esos dos... si nomás hay que ponerles atención

Felicidades, que el año próximo vean sus deseos realizados y sean muy felices. ¡Dejad review por favor! (^_^)


	15. Amores prohibidos

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**):  Aragorn/Daguel (En este capítulo)

**Clasificación**: PG13, pero puede subir en el camino. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR, snif… 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**15. Amores prohibidos**

El beso se hizo mas intenso cuando Daguel sintió la palma del rey sosteniendo su nuca, su brazo lo movió a un lado para evitar herirle aun más. Los labios del rey cubiertos con su suave barba rozaban los de Daguel en forma cuidadosa y tímida, mientras que los del muchacho experimentando su primer beso de amor respondían igual, Siempre pensó que su demostración de amor debía ser completamente apasionada y libre de prejuicios, pero ahora que el rey estaba besándolo todas sus ideas se desvanecían.

Se sentía derretir en su abrazo, poco a poco aprendió como responderle y con su mano izquierda se aferró al musculoso brazo del soberano. Daguel sentía su pecho latir junto al del rey, el calor le invadía y sintió que cada una de sus heridas y golpes habían valido la pena para recibir esta recompensa.

Aragorn actuó en respuesta a la visión de ternura que proyectaba el joven, y sus labios eran tan suaves, su beso era con toda la pureza de la juventud inocente. Daguel se le ofrecía sin restricción alguna, eso loo supo cuando sintió que el cuerpo se soltaba entre sus brazos. Y los segundos que corrían con celeridad, Daguel aprendió a abrir sus labios para dar paso a la lengua demandante del rey.

La respiración de ambos era agitada por su primer encuentro, y el rey se dio cuenta que su acción no era correcta.

- ¡No! – exclamó el rey alejándose un poco

- ¿su...majestad? – preguntó Daguel abriendo sus ojos al mundo después de saborear los labios fuertes del soberano

- Disculpa Daguel, esto no está bien… No es correcto…

- Pero su majestad, si yo soy libre de aceptar sus besos

- Pero yo no lo soy. Amo a mi esposo

Y diciendo esto Aragorn aparto a Daguel dejándole descansar a su lado. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido y el joven estaba levemente enrojecido.

- Entonces ¿no conservo alguna esperanza de que este momento se pueda repetir?

- Entiende Daguel, no quiero que te ilusiones… Amo a mi esposo como te dije y no deseo hacerle ningún daño. Ni al él ni a ti, busca a alguien mas.

Los ojos del rey evitaban mirar al joven. No quería caer de nuevo en la tentación de besar sus labios con sabor a vino. Labios rojizos y suaves, cuerpo enteramente seductor.

- ¿Y yo? ¿acaso mi corazón no le importa a su majestad? – preguntó el joven con lágrimas rondando por las mejillas. -¿No le importo en absoluto?

- Daguel… Esto es imposible, no puede ser y lo sabes. Te pido que no vuelvas a insistir.

- ¡Entonces mi vida no sirve para nada! –gritó Daguel enojado

Daguel se levantó agitado y con toda la energía que junto salió de la cueva tropezando entre los guardias que no comprendían lo que sucedía y le gritaban para que regresara, el aire frío golpeaba su rostro y no le importó que le congelara los huesos, ya no le importaba nada y sólo sentía mucho que el dragón hubiera muerto sin llevarse su miserable vida consigo.

Pasó tan cerca de Haldir y Rúmil que si tan sólo hubiera ido un poco a la izquierda hubiera podido tropezar con ellos, ninguno dijo nada y se escondieron mas en la espesura de los arbustos, pronto saldrían los guardias a buscar al joven llamado "Daguel" y podrían hallarles

Vieron como los hombres de Gondor se pusieron en pie y algunos avanzaron para seguirle hasta que Elessar mismo salio de la cueva siguiendo su camino y pidiendo a los demás que no le siguieran, él mismo traería a Daguel de vuelta. Extraños rumores se levantaron por el campamento pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo más allá de susurros y pensamientos.

Haldir y Rúmil estuvieron a punto de retirarse, pero la llegada del rey con Daguel quien había caído de rodillas en un pequeño claro oscuro, les hizo permanecer en su lugar, podían ser vistos por el antiguo montaraz si hacían cualquier movimiento en vano, pero tal vez ahora sus sentidos estaban mas puestos en una persona que en su seguridad.

- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

- Es que tal vez yo no sea lo suficientemente bueno para su majestad – prorrumpió el joven guardia entre sollozos

El corazón del rey se partía en dos, no quería admitirlo pero la presencia de Daguel le animaba y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que en cierta forma el joven le gustaba... y mucho.

Daguel se cubría el rostro con su mano sana, mientras la otra se agitaba con cada uno de sus sollozos. El rey le puso en pie sosteniéndole de su brazo izquierdo.

- No digas eso, a ver... deja de llorar por favor. – susurró el rey limpiando con sus dos gruesas manos las mejillas del joven

- No su majestad. Ya no se moleste por mi, yo... estaré bien – dijo Daguel evitando el contacto con el rey

- Daguel, si vas a seguir así no estarás del todo bien

- Ya entendí que debo de ser lo bastante feo y desagradable para que mi señor se fije en mi – respondió el guardia con amargas lágrimas en los ojos.

El rey tomó a Daguel del mentón y le obligo a mirarle

- ¿Y por que piensas que no me fijo en ti?

- ¡Pero mi señor...!

- Si eres un joven atractivo, y con este cabello que... – dijo Elessar acariciando el cabello rubio y oscuro de Daguel que le caía por los hombros – Tu me gustas Daguel... Me gustas mucho...

El rey caía en tentación. 

Los ojos de Daguel se abrieron con sorpresa, su boca formo una "o" completa antes de que el rey le capturara por completo. Hacia tanto que el rey no experimentaba la fascinación de un nuevo amor, de alguien tan valiente y noble que no dudo en enfrentarse a un dragón dos veces cara a cara. Ese beso salvaje y loco que compartían con la furia anhelante de dos que desean explorarse por completo, un deseo oscuro. Esta nueva situación le fascino, por el gusto de tener a un amante mortal, que entendiera sus gustos y frustraciones, se sentía atraído por la idea de lo prohibido y oculto, sería tan excitante. El lado oscuro del soberano se reflejaba por primera vez. La sangre de Isildur le hizo caer en una tentación, exquisita. ¿Si Legolas no se enteraba, que daño podría causarle esta pequeña aventura?

Mientras que los ojos de Haldir se encendieron con furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo mortal a engañar a Legolas? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a alguien que no fuera su esposo? ¡Ese maldito! Ganas no le faltaron al Galadrim de tomar al rey y cruzarle de lado a lado con su daga mas filosa, seguro estaba que podría matarle con la mas certera puntería atravesándole la cabeza con sus flechas.

Por suerte, buena o mala, Rúmil estaba a su lado y no le dejo hacer mas. Agito tristemente su hermosa cabeza a su hermano. El rey debía aprender por si mismo a afrontar sus decisiones, tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con los problemas que sus malas decisiones acarreaban. Si le cuestionaban hoy, mañana podía volver a recaer y nunca averiguarlo por si mismo. Además el destino de todo un reino recaía en ese mortal traicionero, pero hasta ahora si no era el mejor esposo si uno de los mejores regidores que Gondor alguna vez haya tenido.

Así la pareja compartió besos y suaves caricias unos minutos antes de retirarse de nuevo a la cueva, el rey marcho delante de un Daguel que no cabía de alegría en su corazón. No le importaba ser el "plato de segunda mesa", si el rey le amaba y le aceptaba, nada le importaba en el mundo, todo su sueño sería hecho realidad con el tiempo. 

Los Galadrim después de asegurarse de no ser vistos por los hombres de Gondor, regresaron a su campamento, aun antes de salir el sol su grupo se puso en marcha. Habían visto el trofeo del Dragón, habían comprendido que la tarea estaba hecha y que la bestia que tanto preocupo a los reinos élficos ya no moraba en este mundo. Sin embargo, tan cerca de Gondor, sería una descortesía no presentar sus saludos a los soberanos de Gondor y sobre todo a cierto príncipe élfico que necesitaría apoyo en poco tiempo.

Esa noche el rey y Daguel durmieron por primera vez juntos, sin intercambiar mas que besos pasionales y caricias reprimidas. Aun el joven estaba muy débil para intentar algo nuevo. El viaje a casa debía de ser tranquilo y con pausas, Daguel así lo ameritaba. Había esperado tanto por ese momento, por dormir en brazos del rey, que el dolor de su brazo no le importo, las caricias y besos del rey le sanarían más pronto.

Los soldados habían comprendido el ligero "roce" entre su monarca y el guardia, no podían reprocharle su secreto affaire, puesto que ellos mismos alguna ocasión lo habían perpetuado, lo único que lamentaban, es que la nueva afición de su soberano fuera un joven hombre y no una dulce y voluptuosa dama, pero conociendo sus "preferencias", nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle. Y por mucho que les doliera ver como el rey traicionaba la confianza de tan espléndido elfo guerrero como era Legolas, también se "alegraban" en cierta manera de ver a Daguel feliz, aunque sea por unos momentos.

Ellos debían dejarlo así, con el tiempo el rey recapacitaría, apreciaría lo que tiene y tendría en un futuro y lo compararía con el deseo de una noche de lujuria. Así debía de ser, puesto que un heredero llegaría y un esposo hermoso y valiente le esperaban en el castillo. Nadie apostaba a que el amor prohibido de los dos llegaría incluso hasta Minas Tirith.

Pero Elessar era cauteloso y con orgullo, a pesar de que sabía de que sus guardias estaban al tanto de su secreto, les pidió en con sencillas y honestas palabras antes de ir al primer campamento que ninguna palabra de lo allí acontecido saldría de sus bocas. Daguel se avergonzó de figurar como el nuevo amante del rey. Todos afirmaron con la cabeza o con alguna seña al llamado de su rey,  no era necesario pedírselo, ya sabían lo que se llamaba discreción. 

Daguel cabalgo detrás del rey muy avergonzado, las miradas de sus compañeros a veces eran de alegría y otras pocas le reprochaban. Tal vez ahora en adelante le verían como "el amante del rey" y no como el valiente soldado que se enfrento al dragón logrando salvar a su monarca. Cada dos horas se detenían para tomar un bocado, esta lentitud exasperaba a algunos que deseaban llegar ya a su pueblo para abrazar a sus familias. Lamentablemente el Elessar no pensaba igual y prolongaba el momento del encuentro cuanto podía. 

Examinaba los vendajes de Daguel y le cuidaba con sumo cariño, ahora que podía besarle con disimulo frente a sus hombres se sentía un poco mejor. Recordaba la tentación que había llegado la primera vez a él cuando le encontró casi desnudo en la cocina. Esa noche, su corazón conoció el deseo de otra forma. No lo había aceptado, pero la disposición de Daguel a sus caricias le atraían. 

Por otra parte, Elessar sentía su corazón pesado, como si hubiera aumentado repentinamente haciendo sus pasos más cortos y lentos. Legolas no se enteraría, y cuando hubiera pasado el alumbramiento, regresaría a sus brazos como antes, esto sería temporal, esto sería cuestión de días para aliviar su frustración al no obtener del elfo lo que fácilmente conseguiría del mortal. Le ayudaría a tener su carácter mas balanceado, ya no habría tantas discusiones con su elfo debido a las noches frustradas que pasaba el rey, si Daguel le aliviaba ese dolor todo lo demás con el príncipe marcharía bien, sólo sería cuestión de días.

Esa misma tarde llegaron al primer campamento, varios hombres pidieron permiso para adelantarse con el pretexto de sentirse enfermos y desear el cuidado de sus esposas. El rey no se los concedió asegurándoles que tendrían una buena y magnífica entrada a su palacio con el trofeo por delante. 

El rey fue alojado en la tienda más grande, donde podría atender las "heridas" de Daguel, que por sus dotes de curador habían casi ya sanado. La piel suave y blanca del joven guardia había recobrado su color normal. Sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad y a todas horas se le podía ver sonreír, los soldados se asombraron al ver a Daguel cocinando una receta sencilla y secreta que Serima le había enseñado. Todos compartieron un bocado y le felicitaron, con eso logró ganarse el cariño de algunos, la felicidad en alguien con tal mala fortuna debía de agradecerse, y el rey le recompensó con un beso apasionado y secreto al vaciar su plato.

Esa tarde la pareja casi no salió de su tienda, el rey comenzaba a preguntar e indagar todo lo que podía de la vida de su nuevo amante no averiguando nada nuevo. Lo dicho, Daguel era un joven huérfano a quien amablemente Serima había recogido cuando niño, su vida había sido por completa entregada a su oficio y nunca conoció el amor... Hasta ahora. Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al monarca mientras vertía un poco de vino en sus copas.

El joven era sincero y no escondía nada, incluso Elessar pudo averiguar que se conservaba virgen y eso le atrajo mas aun al jovencito. La idea de amoldarlo a sus gustos y maneras le apetecía. De nuevo la figura de su esposo apareció por breves instantes. Recordó que Legolas también permanecía puro hasta el momento de su enlace, y que con el paso del tiempo ambos disfrutaban de sus juegos y caricias, hasta que... el bebé apareció. Pero no, no debía pensar así, ese hijo era una bendición y lo que mas amaba en el mundo junto con su esposo y ahora con... ¿Daguel?

¡Bah! No debía de preocuparse de eso en esos momentos, su esposo estaba lejos de allí y debería aprovechar cada momento que pasaba a solas con su nuevo y prohibido amor.

La esperada primera noche llegó para ambos, el rey estaba tan nervioso como su primera vez, pero se debía a la acción de lo prohibido, lo intenso de hacer lo que no estaba bien, de probar nuevas caricias, de explorar un nuevo cuerpo.

Daguel había cambiado sus ropas y peinado sus cabellos, si le iban a comparar con el elfo, no debía salir perdiendo a los ojos del monarca. En cambio el rey permanecía aun con sus mismas ropas, tuvo una tarde ocupada hablar con sus hombres respecto a su llegada a Minas Tirith, debían de celebrar en grande la hazaña de Daguel y la muerte del dragón.

El rey al entrar a su tienda por la noche encontró a Daguel sentado sobre sus piernas encima del lecho que debían de compartir, Elessar le miro por unos instantes antes de sonreírle, el guardia le respondió igual con su rostro iluminado por la llama danzante de la lámpara sobre la mesa.

Elessar se acercó a Daguel y le tomó por la mano sana para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, había perfumado su cuerpo con sándalo y sus cabellos brillaban por un suave aceite que puso para hacerles mas sedosos. Tanto envidiaba a Legolas que deseaba no ser menos para el rey.

Su primer contacto fue un abrazo, para seguir con un beso suave y tierno seguido de otros más demandantes. Elessar ansiaba un encuentro salvaje a la vez que apasionado, deseaba escuchar su nombre de labios del jovencito y averiguar de qué manera jadeaba al entregarse por completo, debía ser una experiencia suprema.

El soberano ayudo a Daguel a despojarse de su camisa sin hacer daño a su casi reestablecido brazo, mientras que el joven le presentaba el semblante mas feliz del mundo, al sentir las manos nerviosas del rey deshaciendo los nudos de su camisa. Una vez que Elessar termino de desnudar al joven su aliento se detuvo. Era tan atractivo ese joven cuerpo ataviado con sencillas formas, con músculos definidos, con caderas estrechas e impolutas, con las piernas delgadas y en forma. El rey estuvo complacido con el banquete que se le presentaba a su mesa.

Daguel presenció el cuerpo en todo su esplendor del rey, de frente a él, sin nadie más a su lado como la última vez que le vio, era perfecto. Con vello en el pecho, con los brazos torneados por sus músculos y sus piernas acostumbradas al arduo ejercicio. Los abdominales firmas y el orgullo de ostentar una "espada" nunca antes vista por otro mortal que no fueran mujeres en su juventud.

Y la noche paso entre dolor, sangre y finalmente la cumbre de sus deseos, Daguel tuvo miedo al principio y la pena fue grande al averiguar lo que su primera vez sería, poco a poco se acostumbro al encuentro del rey, y disfruto como nunca de las delicias del sexo. Los dos convertidos en uno solo se movían al compás de la lámpara, tratando de acallar sus gemidos y deseando gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Daguel era absolutamente feliz.

Esa noche, en cambio, Legolas sentía un dolor en su pecho como si le atravesaran, sintió la opresión de la incertidumbre al estar recostado en su cama. Su hermoso cabello rubio se esparcía sobre su fina almohada mientras revisaba por última vez la sortija plateada que Aragorn le había entregado el día de su enlace. Legolas suspiró y sintió tristeza. No sabía por que, pero deseaba llorar, y el pequeño dentro él le reconfortaba con pataditas de alivio para calmar su tristeza. Legolas acarició su vientre y giro a su derecha, la almohada de Aragorn le esperaba y ya hacia dos semanas que su esposo le había dejado y no tenía noticias de él.

Legolas contempló la noche por el ventanal, y el viento ligero agitando la punta de los árboles. Extrañaba mucho a su esposo y sus caricias, extrañaba su voz por las noches y su saludo amoroso por las mañanas, encerrado en el palacio cada vez su vida era mas solitaria.

TBC...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Espero y haya quedado bien. Mil gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que me alegra mucho recibirles y escribirles también.

**_Kel_**_ – Mil gracias por tu mensaje, fue muy grande y lleno de aciertos. Aragorn es malo al olvidarse de Leggy y de baby. Jejeje..  y si, somos unas locas por imaginar si quiera estas situaciones, pero creo que se vale soñar, jejeje.. _

**_Tere_******_–El consuelo de que Haldir estará allí... Daguel es buen chico, pero anda en malos pasos... creo que falto que su madre adoptiva lo metiera en cintura... pero no del reyecito.. ¿Legolas y Daguel? Jajaja.. buena idea, ¿pero y si luego se les antoja un trío? O cuarteto con Haldir incluido.??? __Ooooh!_

**_Bishoujo_****_-Hentai –_**_ Algún día me dará por escribir de Tuxedo Mask... sería interesante slash con él, (sorry es que vi tu perfil) La sangre élfica de Aragorn viene de... Válgame no recuerdo, es que hace un rato que no leo los libros, mas para comparar el final._

**_The_****_ Balrog of Altena _**_- ¿Daguel un encanto?jejeje.. eso sí… La película me gustó aunque como dices le faltaron muchas cosas... Esa escena de Eowyn me gustó mucho, por eso la prefiero a Arwen..jejeje_

**_Legolas12 – _**_Creo que a Leggy ya le entró algo y mas cuando se entere.^_^_

**_Ayesha_****_ - _**_¿en verdad quieres ver lemoncito con Daguel?:-S ok, para la próxima_

**_Eruve_****_ – _**_Ah! Ya ansío yo que haya guerra entre elfito y mortal..jejeje_

**_Anu_******_- ¿yo? ¿Acomedida? Jejeje... es que ando tierna y dulce con tanto pastel y frituras navideñas...jejeje_

**_Shanna_******_- ¡Muy feliz año para ti también! ^_^ Jejeje.. cuando dices "estoy cogiendo manía a Daguel" significa  que no estás "a gusto" con el chico? Jejeje... Bueno, mas escenitas de amor.. __snif__..._

**_Ceili_****_ boy – _**_Mil gracias por tu review, espero y te sigan gustando los capítulos ¿aborto élfico? No sabes cuantas veces a pasado por mi cabecita..jejeje_

**_Nurigu_****_ –_**_ Espero y no hacer muy protagónico a Daguel, pero necesitaba unos capitulitos con el rey. ^_^_

**_Nessimelle_****_ – _**_Bueno, si el rey no está engañando en este capítulo al elfito, pues no sé que otra cosa hace...jejeje... Hay de engaños a engaños..._

**_BlazeVein_******_– Snif.. __no__ sé por que no quieren a mi pobre negro, mas bien, que culpa tiene l pobrecito de amar a Remus… creo que ya me salí... jajaja... Creo que el dragón andaba tras otro "tesoro", pero le confundió._

**_Irisxz_******_– ¡Gracias! Ya te respondí por mail, espero y lo hayas recibido, me di una vuelta por tu comu, pero aun no me uno.^_^ Espero y siga contando con tu lectura._

_Mil besos a todas y que hayan pasado la mejor noche vieja, los mejores deseos para el año que viene._

_¡Reviews, por favor! _


	16. Tristezas

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Daguel

**Clasificación**: R, y espero que no vayan a borrar todos los R tal y como lo hicieron con los NC-17, que para mi da lo mismo. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**16. Tristezas**

Aragorn despertó con pecho oprimido, un fuerte dolor le hacia respirar con dificultad, sus brazos estaban pesados y no recordaba el motivo, un elfo en sus noches era ligero y fresco todo el verano, tibio y abrigador en invierno, pero no era un elfo lo que había a su lado, no eran los brazos firmes y cremosos los que le rodeaban la cintura, no había ese aroma tan provocador de su príncipe consorte. No, lo que había a su lado era un joven mortal con rocío en su frente, con los cabellos despeinados y resecos esparcidos entre las mantas. Y este muchacho no era etéreo, y todo el peso de su cabeza asfixiaba su pecho.

Daguel dormía tranquilo abrazado a la cintura de Elessar, completamente desnudo, con su pierna izquierda encima de las de su primer amante. Sus labios estaban aun hinchados por los besos tan salvajes que compartieron y el rey subió su mano para comprobar el estado de  los suyos, el mismo efecto. El pecho le ardía al contacto de la piel humedecida de Daguel, pequeñas mordidas de deseos que la boca del joven había dejado en él, manchas rojizas, pezones adoloridos, sus brazos cansados de sostener su cadera.

Aragorn había traicionado el amor de Legolas y le empezaba a doler. Por que no estaba junto a él su pancita sobresaliendo orgullosa entre las sábanas ni su mirada esperando por su despertar, el aroma era distinto, sus labios no eran frescos, su voz no era melodiosa y no escuchaba sus palabras de alivio. No hubo antojo alguno que le despertara a media noche, ni la suavidad de sus cabellos rozando su cabeza. Daguel no tenía ninguna comparación con su esposo.

- ¿Mi señor? – preguntó el joven sonriendo viendo la mirada perdida del rey -Todas las mañanas deben de ser espléndidas a su lado

- Buen día Daguel – respondió Elessar besando su frente mientras sentía como el joven buscaba mas aun su contacto.

- Ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Espero y el señor me brinde mucho  mas de estas.

Elessar sonrió. Era tentador este jovencito y no negó en ningún momento que sus deseos mas oscuros se hubieran realizado la anterior noche en él. Pudo ser salvaje y posesivo, pudo ser dominante y recio, deseos de superioridad y grandeza mientras lo hacía suyo. Daguel se dejo hacer y obedecía cada una de sus órdenes sin poner objeción a las experimentadas demandas del soberano, feliz de ser quien recibiera en su cuerpo la espada del rey de Gondor. Pudo jalar de su cabello y arquearlo hasta casi doblar su espalda, pudo escuchar su sofocación y ver las lágrimas mientras le iniciaba.

Daguel se irguió un poco y beso con pasión los labios del rey. Que angustiante el comparar la dulzura de la mañana de los labios élficos con la amargura de los mortales.

- Iré a preparar el desayuno, mi día empieza de la mejor manera posible, y deseo que todos se sientan tan feliz como yo.

El rey sonrió y observó como el cuerpo desnudo de Daguel era diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a contemplar, ya no sentía tanto deseo por él, su cuerpo no parecía tan perfecto, sus movimientos no eran gráciles y él, él se sentía angustiado.

El desayuno fue bien recibido por los guardias adormilados aun en el campamento, huevos silvestres freídos con algunas especias, agua fresca con un poco de azúcar para empezar la mañana. Los soldados estaban agradecidos por el trato del jovencito, pero cuando el rey apareció evitaron su mirada con afectación, la gente sencilla no sabían como lidiar con el engaño, no sabían como comportarse al ser cómplices de la infidelidad de alguien que debería ser ejemplo a seguir. 

Daguel no sabía o tal vez aparentaba no darse cuenta, de que sus compañeros sonreían para ocultar inmediatamente su rostro después de que él les hubiese servido el desayuno. Daguel estaba contento a pesar de que su cuerpo le ardía, el sentarse siquiera le partía el alma, pero al recordar como había adquirido esas heridas le hacían sentir sonreír. Su brazo casi estaba curado pero trato de cuidarlo al preparar las comidas para que en la noche tuviera la suficiente fuerza para abrazar a su rey. Por que una noche no sería suficiente para el joven, el amor por su rey iba más allá de un momento de placer.

Elessar comió lentamente, tragando los pedazos de pan duro con dificultad, afrontando las miradas de sus guardias que murmuraban a sus espaldas. Daguel al final fue a sentarse a su lado, si todos los demás lo sabían ya, ¿Por qué entonces ocultar su amor?

- ¿Disfruto el desayuno mi señor? – preguntó Daguel con su franca sonrisa

- Gracias… cocinas muy bien. – respondió Elessar tratando de sonreír.

Daguel hizo caso omiso del halago del rey por que sus ojos se fijaban en el aspecto sombrío de Elessar

- ¿Por qué está entonces tan pensativo mi rey? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿No está a gusto conmigo?

- No, Daguel, no es eso.

- ¿Piensa en… él, no es cierto? – dijo Daguel frunciendo el ceño incapaz de pronunciar si quiera su nombre

Elessar tomo un trago de su vaso por toda respuesta. Daguel se puso en pie y entro a la tienda que compartía con el rey, estaba temblando y sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban, su pecho se comprimía al pensar en que su señor no le amaba, que sólo había sido una noche de pasión y nada más, un juguete con el cuál entretenerse en sus noches de soledad. Daguel cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar de impotencia, ahogaba su sollozos en la manta donde habían compartido su primera vez, no pudo evitar que sus tristes gemidos hubieran sido alcanzados por los oídos de uno o dos guardias y se extendieran hasta los del rey. Los soldados preocupados esperaron la respuesta de su parte. Elessar se puso en pie y entró preocupado a la tienda.

El joven estaba boca abajo tirado sobre las mantas que les cubrieron toda la noche.

- ¡Daguel! ¡Por favor! Basta de llanto… - dijo el rey enfadado -  Te escuchan afuera – agregó bajando la voz

- ¡Usted no me quiere!, no me ama… ¡Mi señor sólo juega conmigo!.

- Daguel compréndeme

- ¡No, no comprendo! Yo me entregue a usted, anoche fue mi primera vez, fui todo lo que nunca fui…

- Daguel

Y el rey una vez más se sentó a su lado y le abrazo.

- No soy digno de usted, no me abrace… me alejare y no me verá mas…

- No digas eso… Ayer me complació tu presencia, fui tan… dichoso al saberte mío.

- No es verdad… - sollozaba el joven agitándose ahora entre sus brazos

- Nunca había amado de esa manera, nunca hubiera podido ser así con… otra persona…

- Eso es mentira… yo no valgo mas que para una noche… debo de ser la peor basura de Tierra Media.

- No, Daguel, eres el joven más hermoso que conozco… - declaró el rey tratando de afrentar sus decisiones, acuno su rostro entre sus manos, trago saliva y agregó - y me alegraría que compartieras todas tus dotes conmigo… 

- Pero mi señor…

- Sssh…De ahora en adelante…llámame Elessar…

Daguel escuchaba esas palabras y no lo creía, sentía las manos del rey en su cara y el calor de su cuerpo cerca. Los besos aparecieron y las lágrimas de Daguel seguían cayendo por que comprendía el lugar que le correspondería de ahora en adelante. 

Elessar era débil, caía fácilmente al observar la ternura de las lágrimas caer sobre las mejillas del joven, la angustia de sus ojos al no saberse amado, un poco de cariño, un poco de cuidado y el jovencito se daría por satisfecho. Tal vez estaba orgulloso de ser el amante del rey, y deseaba seguir así, amante del rey más grande todos los tiempos. Daguel se merecía una oportunidad, y si lograba guardar las apariencias, tal vez podría llegar a quererle o olvidarle para siempre si cometía alguna indiscreción.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al salir de la habitación llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios y anhelo de verles de nuevo. Vio a los quince miembros de un grupo llegar con paso firme al salón principal. 

Desde el pasillo del tercer piso, Legolas pudo ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, impacientes por la espera, y a cada lado de él otros dos elfos rubios que le acompañaban, detrás del orgulloso guerrero, reconoció también a dos conocidos, y con cada escalón que bajaba su corazón latía con premura. Esa visita en sus momentos de soledad le hacia cantar en su alma.

Y se encaminó directo a él tranquilizando su paso, tratando de disimular su gran júbilo, espero que girara su hermosa cabeza al frente, al parecer examinaba con detenimiento cada rincón y  moldura del gran salón con piso de mármol y cortinas de seda.

Haldir elevó la mirada y le vio aproximarse, la sorpresa de su estado por mucho que se hubiera preparado para ello no dejo de reflejarse en su rostro, tan fascinante y dulce aparecía el príncipe elfo que sabía que no tenía fuerzas para comunicarle su hallazgo. No supo si estaba soñando o tan sólo fue su imaginación, pero un halo dorado rodeaba su cabeza dorada como si el solo le iluminara por detrás. Un parpadeo y desapareció la ilusión, el cabello de Legolas podía causar tal encanto, y siempre que tenía oportunidad de contemplarlo, le adoraba mas.

Todos se inclinaron ante el príncipe consorte de Gondor, todos evitaron esa mirada de curiosidad y de morbo por contemplar las facciones de un milagro de la cuarta era. Pero Haldir no se inclino, no podía dejar de mirar lo cristalino de sus ojos y la belleza de su rostro iluminado por su período de gestación. Era tan perfecto y a la vez tan triste el saber que su pareja no le apreciaba en su divinidad como él ahora lo hacia.

Haldir sintió coraje, mucho coraje pero trato de sonreír, trato de alegrarse por él, por su bebé.

Y cuando estuvo frente a él, volvió a resurgir la frescura de su aroma, la felicidad de sus suaves labios pero la tristeza de sus ojos. Legolas observó la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo y creyó entenderle. Que pena sería para el Galadrim el presenciar semejante aberración, ¿acaso un elfo no podía expresar su amor por su amado en forma diferente? Tal vez a Haldir no le parecía una buena idea, tal vez Haldir se apenaba de llamarle amigo, tal vez Haldir le tenía lástima por su estado.

Y la sonrisa de Legolas se hizo más breve. 

- Maare Tulde Haldir

- Legolas – dijo el Galadrim al inclinarse con respeto

Pero Legolas no deseaba ese saludo, así que inclinó la cabeza, tanto le conocía Haldir que recordó que al príncipe le incomodaba tanta formalidad. El Galadrim dio un paso al frente antes de ofrecerle su sincero abrazo, los brazos firmes de Legolas le atrajeron un poco mas, tanto necesitaba de un poco de cariño en esos momentos, que hasta el bebé recibió al Galadrim con una patadita, nadie podía tocar a su papi de tal forma y él estaría allí para protegerle. Haldir no quiso admitirlo en ese momento, pero sintió el saludo del aun no nacido.

- ¡Te he extrañado tanto! – susurró Legolas a su amigo reprimiendo sus lágrimas - Me alegra tu llegada a pesar de desconozco el motivo.

- No te perturbes, sólo deseábamos saludarte. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Haldir sin soltarle

- No podría estar mejor… ¡Soy el más dichoso de los elfos!

Cómo partían el alma esas palabras. Los dos permanecieron abrazados mientras examinaban la diferente tristeza de sus corazones. Orophin tocó el hombro de su hermano pidiéndole oportunidad por saludar al futuro padre.

- ¡Orophin!

- ¡Pequeña Hoja verde! Gustoso estoy de verte de nuevo… a ambos - dijo el menor de los hermanos  atreviéndose a dar un toque ligero en el vientre de Legolas

- Orophin, no son esas las maneras de dirigirte al príncipe - recriminó Rúmil acercando su boca al oído derecho de Legolas  - Pero admito que la felicidad es incontenible, ¡estás hermoso! – agregó el mayor de los tres susurrándole al oído y pasándole el brazo por la cintura para abrazarle a su vez

A Haldir le habían echado a un lado, aclaró su garganta volviéndoles a la realidad, había aun doce elfos guardianes que necesitaban retirarse a descansar después de haber presentado sus cartas al príncipe. 

Legolas recibió a Ossmar, antiguo servidor de su padre que se acompañaba de cuatro elfos guerreros del Bosque Verde, y a Figwit enviado por parte de Lord Elrond, Señor de Imladris junto con su comitiva de igual número.

Los saludos fueron breves, puesto que la mayoría deseaba descansar, así que Legolas llamo a la servidumbre para que les mostraran sus aposentos.

Inmediatamente fueron guiados a ellos y Haldir se retiraba a la suya hasta que escuchó su nombre en labios del elfo fecundo, el sólo percibir el sonido de su nombre en sus labios entusiasmaba al Galadrim. Se detuvo a mitad de su camino en el pasillo y recibió sonriente a Legolas que llegaba con paso apresurado.

- Haldir, me has dicho que tu visita no tiene mas fin que el de saludarme ¿y me encuentro con que estas acompañado por representantes de los tres estados élficos?

- Nuestro objetivo se vio reducido a nada, y nuestra tarea quedó concluida antes si quiera de iniciarla, esperaremos noticias de las tropas de Gondor que encabeza el rey y ya están de regreso aquí en Minas Tirith, si no tienes algún inconveniente.

Los ojos de Legolas se alegraron por un instante y Haldir supo inmediatamente el por qué de ese cambio: Aragorn venía a palacio y eso le regresaba la vida a su mirada.

- ¡Aaah! ¿De regreso? ¿Sabes tu si…? ¿Cómo es que estás enterado de…?

- Legolas, tranquilo – sugirió Haldir poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho del príncipe y sonriéndole.

- ¿Viene Aragorn de regreso? – preguntó Legolas impaciente, su corazón recibía las mejores noticias desde hacía mucho tiempo y el portador hacia mas exquisito el regalo. - ¿Está bien? ¿No ha sido herido?... ¿Lo viste?

Haldir contempló la tácita alegría de Legolas, quien con toda la esperanza y amor del mundo esperaba con cariño la llegada de su esposo. Sus claros ojos azules brillaban pero en el fondo había tristeza, su boca exquisita delineaba una sonrisa alegre pero escondía la duda. ¿Por qué Legolas le amaba tanto? ¿Por qué un hombre tan detestable como Aragorn tenía la fortuna de tenerle a su lado?

- Elessar… el rey se encuentra en perfecto estado por lo poco que pude apreciar. – declaró Haldir bajando su mirada unos instantes 

- ¿Te preguntó por mí? ¿Te ha dado algún mensaje? ¿algunas palabras?

El corazón de Haldir se partía, ansiaba revelarle el secreto que había sorprendido, deseaba hacerle ver a Legolas que ese hombre no le correspondía, que el maldito traidor había encontrado quien le calentara su cama cuando salía de caza, pero la esperanza en su mirada, la dulzura de sus palabras le quitaron el valor para decir palabra alguna en contra del infiel rey.

- No tuve la fortuna… - empezó Haldir titubeando – no tuve la ocasión oportuna de saludarle, él se encontraba… ocupado ese día

Legolas frunció ligeramente su ceño y su semblante había preocupación.

- Algo estaría pasando… ¿Pero a que se debieron las circunstancias de su encuentro?

Haldir contó en pocas palabras, la situación de miedo y angustia que había traído la llegada del dragón a los tres reinos élficos, y que cansados de permanecer en la incertidumbre, los mejores guerreros de los estados salieron en busca del Dragón, afortunadamente la mano del hombre había terminado con él, el grupo del rey había tenido éxito sin su ayuda.

- ¡Oh! Es por lo mismo la triste llegada de los caídos… - reflexionó Legolas en alta voz entristecido, él les había dado un adiós con todos lo honores a aquellos que dieron su vida por liberar a su pueblo de tal amenaza. 

Nada habían querido decirle los guardias respecto al final del dragón puesto que a su salida no tenían la seguridad de su muerte, tampoco nombraron a quién escoltaban aquellos que habían cerrado sus ojos para siempre.

Los ojos de Haldir se volvieron a oscurecer al ver la persona tan amable que era el príncipe, que sufría por los demás como si fueran de su propia familia, no se merecía el engaño de que era objeto. ¿Cómo afrontaría el dolor cuando le llegaba de quien menos lo esperaba?

Repentinamente Legolas puso una mano sobre su pecho, y se aferro de una columna cercana a él, palideció un poco y respiro con dificultad. Haldir se apresuró a tomarle por el brazo temeroso de verle caer.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Un poco mareado, es extraño, sentí como si… como si…

_"Algo me apuñalara…"_

Haldir frunció el ceño cuando no escuchó el final de las palabras, Legolas estaba sufriendo por que su lazo con Aragorn había sido roto, el príncipe sin saberlo afrontaba las consecuencias de los actos infames de su esposo.

- Pero no es nada, debe de ser el bebé, sabes… - agregó Legolas sonriendo ya repuesto acariciando su abdomen – Es un bebé algo travieso

Pero la mirada del Galadrim no le convenció.

- Vamos Legolas, necesitas descansar… - sugirió Haldir preocupado

- No, estaba desayunando al momento de tu llegada, debe ser la falta de alimento… ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme?

- Será todo un placer – respondió Haldir inclinando su cabeza con respeto.

Legolas llamó a un guardia y pidió que se les llevara el desayuno al jardín principal, allí pasarían la mañana poniéndose al día en sus vidas. 

El rostro del príncipe se alegraba de tener un elfo más en esa tierra de mortales, de escuchar hablar en la lengua de su raza sólo para variar, de tener noticias de sus tierras, de sus señores, de su gente. Disfrutó mucho de ese momento, y al parecer al bebé le agradaba que su padre estuviera feliz, de un lado a otro con ritmo y cadencia el pequeño elfo bailaba al creer que una canción de cuna le reconfortaba, las palabras de Haldir tenían ese extraño efecto.

Disfruto el príncipe de la excelente compañía del Galadrim, supo que hasta entonces no había alguien particular que ocupara su corazón, y eso le entristeció. El guardián de Lorien se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, merecía alguien que le amara y compartiera sus infinitos días en el Bosque Dorado. Haldir no hablaba mucho de si mismo, y esto tuvo que averiguarlo después de preguntar, aludir, y leer entre líneas sobre la vida y ocupaciones del elfo de Lorien.

Serima estuvo orgullosa, nuevamente de servir a Haldir, a quien sólo había visto una vez y recordaba se trataba de un amigo antiguo de sus señores. Serima servía sus mejores frutas a ambos y el agua más dulce y fresca para el invitado. La mujer empezó a sentir mas agrado por el príncipe recién conoció su estado, y Legolas lo sabía, dejó a un lado las diferencias con su hijo, y tomaba cada recomendación de la señora con aprecio.

Al levantarse de la mesa, Legolas acompañó a Haldir hasta su habitación, la servidumbre comprobaba como el aspecto del príncipe consorte cambiaba cuando estaba alegre, hacia día que no le veían caminar con esa gracia de su naturaleza por los pasillos de palacio, escucharon como su voz fluía cristalina al hablar el élfico de su gente. 

Al llegar a la puerta, Haldir veía la sonrisa, el brillo en su mirada y deseo abrazarle. Legolas seguía orgulloso y noble, toda la casta de Oropher debía de sentirse orgullosa de su semilla, él mismo sabía de las habilidades en batalla de su amigo, pero ahora… Ahora era diferente, puesto que la gracia de su enlace con el rey le había cambiado en cierta manera su forma de ser. Seguía sabio y hermoso, fuerte y valiente, el mas arrojado y presto de los elfos en batalla, pero su voz era mas dulce, sus pasos mas ligeros, con su frescura extendida sobre  su piel a pesar de sus milenarios años. Lógico era que ya no deseaba batallas pero la que pronto afrontaría… La que pronto afrontaría podía ser la peor de todas, esperaba que tuviera fuerzas para salir de ella, y no perder a su preciado tesoro en el camino.

- ¿Eres feliz Legolas? – preguntó Haldir interrogando sus facciones cuando estuvieron a punto de despedirse

- Sí, Haldir… Pero está preguntada ya estaba hecha, ¿Por qué la repites?

- Deseo lo mejor para ti…

- Y para Aragorn,  claro está.

- También…- agregó pensativo -  ¿eres feliz a su lado?

- Sí, mucho. La prueba esta en esta pequeña vida que esta a punto de nacer.

- Entonces… ¿Me atrevo a preguntarte por que la tristeza en tu mirada?

- Le extraño, eso es todo – contestó Legolas rehuyendo su mirada

Haldir supo que había mas allá de esa respuesta, pero no insistió mas, aun era muy pronto para que Legolas se diera cuenta. Dio un paso hacia él y le abrazo con ternura, Legolas se sorprendió por este acto y sonrió al recibirle, tantas muestras de cariño por parte del Galadrim le impresionaban, no era normal esa forma de comportarse, pero no podía negar que le agradaba.

Rúmil entró poco después de la retirada del príncipe, deseba saber como procedería Haldir ante él. Le encontró cruzado de brazos observando por la ventana como las murallas blancas de Minas Tirith encerrando su ser.

- ¿Hablaras con él? – preguntó el mayor de los tres en élfico

- No, aun no… Pienso que pronto se dará cuenta por si mismo. Ya siente los síntomas de su rechazo

- ¿Crees que… piensas que podrá soportarlo?

- Es un elfo de gran temple pero también de gran corazón. Aragorn es lo que mas ama en el mundo y no sé si…

Las palabras de Haldir se cortaron por que sentía deseos de terminar con el mortal. Pero no deseaba ser el portador de malas noticias si no en cambio ser un apoyo en sus momentos de necesidad.

- Tomate tu tiempo, explicaré a mi señora tu preocupación y ella entenderá. – sugirió Rúmil apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hermano

- Primero esta mis deberes con mi señora y mi gente

- Primero están los de tu corazón

- ¡Ah, Rúmil, sabes que no tengo esperanza, así que no te burles! – suspiró Haldir descorazonado

- No es burla hermano, te conozco, yo también sufro por la pena del príncipe. No ayudes a  angustiarle, ayuda a recuperársele. Tu estarás a su lado y él lo sabrá

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Después de separarse, de dejarle descansar, Legolas sintió la pesadez en su corazón, pero no quiso hacerle participe ese malestar a Melfor ni a Seris que le inspeccionaban como cada tarde, seguro y era temporal, no tenía mucho tiempo padeciéndole y como todo, debía de pasar.

Se reunieron todos en el gran comedor y compartió su comida con el resto de la comitiva élfica, habló con Figwit y Ossmar, tuvo noticias de su padre, y lo contento que estaban por la felicidad que Legolas y el rey de Gondor compartían, a estas palabras Haldir frunció el ceño, su confianza en el mortal había sido eliminada por completo y sólo anhelaba y suplicaba a los Valar por que Legolas y el bebé no sufrieran terriblemente de pena, por que no habría fuerza sobre Tierra Media que le impedirían terminar con la vida de ese miserable humano sea que se tratase del rey de lo Hombres.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn estaba aun en el campamento, alejado de sus soldados fumando su pipa y contemplando la oscuridad del cielo, el humo brotaba a su alrededor mientras la angustia se anidaba en su pecho. Su ser se partía ahora en dos, puesto que una parte, deseaba regresar a su hogar junto a su elfo e hijo, al calor de su lado y la felicidad de su nueva familia, pero por otra, la noche con Daguel prometía ser esplendida. Si se repetía lo de la anterior ocasión, no dormiría hasta llegar el amanecer. 

Daguel sabía incitar en él, el salvajismo, la dominación y la superioridad de saber dueño y señor de su persona, la rápida ascensión al cielo para caer después al infierno de su adulterio. La idea de tener un amante, la excitación del momento, de lo prohibido y secreto. Se sentía bien, la superioridad de saberse amado por dos hermosos varones. El poder elegir a su amante para cada ocasión. Pero no, Legolas no era un amante sino un esposo, compañero y amigo de muchas batallas, con el más preciado ser dentro de si.

- Tal vez nos esperen con una gran bienvenida. – surgió un murmullo entre los hombres cercanos al fuego

- El joven Daguel debe de ser recompensado.- dijo otro masticando seguramente un poco de pan al hablar – No cualquiera se enfrenta a un dragón dos veces y sale vivo para contarlo.

- Ya tiene suficiente recompensa… a mi parecer – agregó otro seriamente

El soberano frunció el ceño a esos comentarios y risas ocultas.

- Olvida eso, quiero decir que el joven merece reconocimiento, después de todo, él y el rey se enfrentaron casi por si solos a ese dragón.

- Eso es cierto, deberían darnos un día de descanso en su honor.

- Y por todos los "honores" que él hace al rey

Y los hombres rieron sin darse cuenta que un antiguo montaraz caminaba a un lado de ellos entre los arbustos. Sin prestarle atención a sus demás comentarios, Elessar valoro al joven más que como amante, como soldado, como aquel que salvo su vida de las llamas del dragón, como el joven herido que se enfrentó dos veces al dragón, como el salvador de Gondor, el vengador de Itmuth.

Aragorn observó la luna, dio un suspiro y entró a su tienda, Daguel sin camisa le esperaba sobre las mantas tendiéndole los brazos para una nueva ocasión.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La noche llegó a palacio y Legolas salió del baño con su cabello húmedo y su bata verde, se sentó en su sillón y escuchó el viento tocar a su ventana. Las estrellas parecían frías y distantes, la luna aparecía con una estrella a un lado, brillante y le pareció como si Isilme tuviera a su hijo a un lado y sonrió. La luna también estaba abandonada pero el astro le secundaba, Legolas padecía  solo pero el bebé le hacia compañía.

Faltaban pocos meses para su alumbramiento, tenía algún temor al llegar esa ocasión pero sólo por su bebé, sabía que Lord Elrond le asistiría en el parto y su esposo estaría allí para apoyarle. Lo único que sentía era que su hijo no naciera en su tierra, en sus bosques, se entristecía al saber que no pasaría su infancia recorriendo los mismos caminos que él recorrió antes de que llegara la oscuridad. De que no viera las estrellas brillar sobre su cabeza con la misma felicidad que él les había contemplado al lado de su padre y hermanos.

Pero todo sacrificio tendría su recompensa, sería el heredero de Gondor, la princesa mas querida de Tierra Media o el gallardo y valiente varón de Gondor. Sonrió.

Al terminar de peinar su cabello miro el cuadro pintado de su enlace, siempre lo colgaba cuando su fecha de aniversario se acercaba y hacia poco le había sacado de aquel baúl y le tenía en lugar del espejo.

- ¿Verdad que tu padre es hermoso? – preguntó Legolas acariciando su vientre, hablándole como todas las noches que pasaba solitario – El mas valiente y gentil de los hombres

"_Y cuando vuelva lo vamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos… No quiero que estés triste por que no está ahora con nosotros, debes de ser un bebé valiente_"… 

El pequeño contestó con una patadita ligera

"_Ya escuchaste a Haldir, le ha visto ayer y no tardara en llegar, seguramente para mañana estará aquí… Tienes que tomar energías y sentirte orgulloso de él… ¡Ha terminado con un dragón! ¿Puedes creerlo?_"

Legolas sintió como risas en su estómago y no pudo evitar la sonrisa

"_No te burles pequeño, un dragón es cosa seria, si le vieras con la pureza de tus ojos, tu piel se enfriaría en un segundo y sufrirías por la vista tan repugnante que tiene"_

El bebé se mantuvo quieto.

"_No te asustes mi amor, que yo estaré siempre contigo… ahora… durmamos…_"

Se arropó con sus mantas, y dejo libre el lugar para su esposo, pero como avanzaba la noche sentía nuevamente el dolor en su pecho, y las ganas de llorar renacían, la tristeza le embargaba y no pudo conciliar mas el sueño. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Cómo es que Haldir y los demás habían recorrido una noche lo que el no podía en un día entero?

Durmió Legolas intranquilo, y en sus sueños escuchaba gemidos, olía el sudor de los hombres y el humo filtrado en los cabellos, se le revolvía el estómago al ver las siluetas agitándose en la noche.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Oh_, lo siento, a veces puedo caer y patinar por los babies y hacer diálogos muy tontos, pero me gusta mucho mi Leggy con pancita. He tenido muchos reviews y me he puesto muy feliz, así que por favor, si empiezo a desvariar en la historia por favor me bajan de la nube.__

**_Balrog_****_ of Altena – __Bien, al menos alguien le gusta Daguel. Espero y te guste este capítulo y gracias por publicar en la comunidad, seguro y tienes muchas seguidoras.^_^_**

**_Akhasa_****_ – __Sigo creyendo que mi pobre negro no tiene la culpa, snif.;_; No pidas perdón, mejor que lo pida otro que no creo y lo merezca._**

**_Ayesha_****_ – __Yo ya te había dado un adelanto, así que conste. Golpe avisa. Jejeje_**

**_BlazeVein__ – ¡Yaaag! Estoy en contra de pancitas con vellos encima, jejeje…_**

**_Kel__ **x 3**- Leí cada uno de tus reviews y me daba mucho gusto, en serio, no creí pasar tal emoción pero me gustaron mucho, cuando escribes, casi te estoy escuchando, ^o^__. Lo del cambio a R fue por tu sugerencia, no, no te equivocaste, pero me he dado cuenta que los R no aparecen en la lista de actualizaciones ;_;. Creo que entendí que ya no quieres al reyecito, ¿cierto? Snif…Pues hagámoslo sufrir. Lo del baby de la película es cierto, podría ser un hermoso hijo, ¿no crees? Aun no estoy a gusto con el nombre de este fic, por que nomás iba a ser dos capítulos pero en fin… ^_^ ¡Mil besos y gracias por leer!_**

**_Bishoujo_****_-Hentai__ – Aragorn sigue siendo humano después de todo, así que tiende a tener errores,  jejeje. Lo de Tuxedo, ok, yo estuve en mi época en que le ame y sabía todo lo de Sailor Moon, ahora ya le he dejado un poco, espero y me reorientes. ^_~_**

**_Sara – ¡__Yo también amo a mi elfo! Y esa pareja es mi debilidad, me gusta mucho el Aragorn/Legolas. Gracias por leer ^_^_**

**_Beth_****_ Malfoy __– Me alegro de que te siga gustando, Daguel es amado y odiado por todos, pero siempre Leggy será el mas tierno, hermoso, valiente, bueno, fiel…etc… jejeje._**

**_Dirthy__ – No sabía que habías leído mis otros fics de LotR, gracias por leerles. Aragorn tendrá que sufrir si quiere al elfito de vuelta._**

**_Yersi_****_ Fanel__ – Por tus lacónicas palabras estoy muy agradecida, no sé si seas de México pero pareces mi compatriota. Y sip, un amigo dice los mismo, y los demás también, es que hay que leer a Tolkien para entender que sólo es… amistad, ¿verdad?. ^_^_**

**_Eruve_****_ – ¡__Oh__!  Sí. ¿Más votos para Haldir?_**

**_Legolas12 ­__– Pues Aragorn ya sabes, tiene que ser humano y con debilidades._**

**_Irisxz_****_ – __Ya te envíe los capítulos menos este. Espero y te sirvan. ^_^. Nop, no tengo la gracia suficiente como para escribir tríos y cuartetos. A mi no se me da eso, snif… (envidia) ¬_¬_**

**_Nessimelle__ – creo que el rey no valora lo que tiene en casa,  snif.;_; _**

**_Any_****_ - __¡Sí! Por que si no soy mala me muero…jajajaja… tratare de no hacer al baby sufrir, me gustan los bebitos, tanto si tienen acento español o tengan orejitas élficas ^_^_**

**_Tere_****_­__ – Nop, como ya dije nada de cuartetos ni tríos, que no es lo mío…jejeje…Bueno, como dije al principio, es un final feliz y a la vez triste.;_;_**

**_Laurë_Alcalimë_****_– Ya actualice, lo mas pronto que pude. Daguel está enamorado, el rey excitado y Legolas abandonado… snif… bueno, ya no…_**

**_Circe Zac __– snif, sipi, sufre el elfito y el reyecito no lo sabe… malvado…No habrá mas "flechas" para Aragorn en un buen de tiempo, creo yo… Daguel como mencione arriba, está enamorado y le vale gorro que el rey esté casado..;_;_**

**_Emphy_****_ Seki –__ Ah! ¿Qué sería si te gustara leer?^_^ Jejejeje… Gracias por leer, a la narración le faltan detalles, es que a veces no tengo tiempo de revisarle (¡Beta! ¡Beta!) pero trato de superarme…Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado._**

_Agradeciendo sus reviews como siempre. _


	17. Confrontaciones

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Clasificación**: R, AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

_**Escrito escuchando canciones depresivas de Sailor Moon**_

**17. Confrontaciones**

Al despertar Aragorn ya había tomado una decisión, necesitaba con desesperación llegar a Minas Tirith y abrazar a su elfo. Le extrañaba y la relación con Daguel se iba poniendo sería, puesto que no le importaba expresar su amor por él en frente de los otros soldados, situación que al rey molestaba. La noche anterior después de recrear la escena mas desenfrenada de su vida, le pidió que dejara de comportarse de tal manera, él era un rey que necesitaba aun el respeto y confianza de sus hombres, y con las tiernas maneras de Daguel para llamarle y tratarle, sólo le acarrearía problemas.

Daguel escuchó con tristeza las palabras de su amante, su corazón se torturaba ya que le gustaba sentirse amado y orgulloso de "su" rey, le llamaba Elessar alguna ocasión, pero ahora sólo podía hacerlo a solas, nunca delante de los demás, no debía besarlo ni abrazarle frente a otros y al llegar a palacio las cosas cambiarían. No preguntó el jovencito de que forma le afectarían esos cambios, pero no deseaba que sus ilusiones se rompieran, no quería escuchar de labios del Elessar, que su relación no pasaría de dos o tres noches de lujuria, aun quería conservar la esperanza.

Pero sabía que el sueño se concluiría en cuanto Elessar viera al elfo, y mas aun cuando recobrara sus costumbres de estar siempre a su lado, eso debía de cambiar, Daguel lo amaba y no iba a dejar que el rey se escapara de sus manos, no aunque un hijo estuviera de por medio. 

Dos guardias habían acomodado la cola del dragón lo mas intacta posible sobre una cama de piel y cuero, olía mal, pero le llevaría a disecar en cuanto llegaran a palacio. Ese trofeo colgaría en el salón real.

Elessar tuvo la extraña idea de presentarle la cola a su elfo como obsequio, tesoro de guerra que le presentaba a sus pies como muestra de su gran amor a su pueblo y a su familia. Pero no sería correcto, no correspondía a él tomar la decisión sobre el trofeo, el pedazo de cola escamosa debía ser un reconocimiento a la valentía de Daguel, "el Vengador de Itmuth" solamente eso, y con esas palabras, sería expuesta orgullosamente en el salón del trono.

Salieron del campamento después de desayunar, ansiosos los hombres al enterarse de que ese mismo día llegarían a su pueblo, gustoso de dormir por fin con sus seres queridos en una cálida y mullida cama. Daguel no hablaba con el rey aunque marchaba a su lado, la vida regresaría a la normalidad en cuanto viera a su madre, ya no tendría que ir a Itmuth al resguardo de la gente, sin dragón de por medio, su cargo allí sería inútil. La monotonía de saber que su antiguo puesto de guardia de palacio le esperaba, hacían más doloroso el camino, nuevamente tendría que atestiguar las demostraciones de cariño entre Elessar y Legolas, Daguel se sentía afligido y menospreciado ahora que regresaba a la ciudad.

El jefe de guardias notó su tristeza, conocía de tiempo al jovencito y no le gustaba verlo en esa situación, pero él se lo buscó, nadie en el cuerpo de guardias apoyaba su actitud pero tampoco le juzgaban, simplemente le dejaban ser. Pero haciendo a un lado su extraña y prohibida relación, Daguel se había comportado como un héroe, salvando la vida del cuerpo de soldados y la del rey mismo, saliendo victorioso de dos confrontaciones con la bestia sin más herida que la de su brazo, eso ameritaba algún reconocimiento.

- Su majestad, ¿podría tener unas palabras con usted? – preguntó el jefe de guardias emparejando su caballo con el de Elessar quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿A solas?

Daguel escuchó y tiro un poco de la rienda para que su caballo disminuyera el paso. Elessar y el jefe quedaban hablando, pocos minutos después se le veía alejarse a todo galope acompañado de otros dos hombres. El rey marchaba a la cabeza del grupo, pensativo, aun dudando de la repentina decisión que le sugirieron tomar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Los elfos habían desayunado juntos en el jardín recién perfumado por el rocío de la mañana. Haldir y Legolas juntos, Figwit observando de vez en cuando al Galadrim y a Legolas, Ossmar atestiguando la felicidad del príncipe y hacerla participe al rey mas tarde. Todo continúo adelante con las pláticas de sus reinos, con las noticias de Lorien por boca de Rúmil y Orophin, Haldir solo sonreía al escuchar a sus hermanos hablar con tanta emoción y alegría al príncipe de Mirkwood. 

En cambio Figwit comentaba poco de los gemelos, inseparables hermanos que aun solían salir a buscar venganza por el daño a su madre, de Glorfindel considerando embarcarse en un par de años, Figwit y su largo cabello negro, su mirada inocente, sus labios delgados y voz entonada, hacia soñar a Legolas con ver una vez mas al alto elfo elegante y sabio antes de su partida. Cuan poco lo había visto, pero su admiración nació en un segundo, todo aquel que haya regresado de conocer a Mandos, era digno de deslumbrarse y la belleza que le acompañaba hacia indescriptible el encanto.

Tiempo después, Legolas paseaba por los establos bajos de palacio examinando la montura de su caballo con tentación, su desesperación estaba llegando al límite ya que su esposo no aparecía. Había salido cubriendo sus formas por su capa y capucha, soplaba el viento y no quería atraer las miradas dejando su cabello libre. Haldir le imitó, ya que en su condición de elfo no deseaba que le confundieran o tomaran por el príncipe.

- No entiendo por que su tardanza, ya debería haber llegado, seguramente algo ocurrió. Debería ir en su busca. – dijo Legolas acariciando la crin de su caballo blanco

- No te angusties, con seguridad llegara pronto.

- ¡Pero Haldir! Dijiste que el camino se recorre en una noche, ¿Por qué  entonces su tardanza? ¡No es su costumbre! – protestó Legolas frunciendo el ceño

Haldir intuía la respuesta, después de su primer encuentro seguramente el mortal deseaba aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con su nuevo amor. Le repugnaba el siquiera pensar en Aragorn, y por el jovencito, sólo sintió lástima.

El sonido de un cuerno peculiar atrajo sus finos oídos, la luz en la mirada de Legolas volvió a brillar.

- ¡Ha llegado! – exclamó antes de salir de prisa a los caminos que conducían a palacio. 

Tenía que andar cerca de cien metros hasta alcanzar el acceso al patio empedrado y ver la llegada de los hombres de Gondor. Por Elbereth, como le latía el corazón, como deseaba volver a ser tan ligero que parecía no tocar el suelo, el bebé retozaba gustoso en el vientre de su padre mientras Haldir le seguía muy de cerca cuidando sus pasos, imposible para un elfo tropezar pero no deseaba que se corrieran riesgos.

Solamente eran tres hombres, tres jinetes que corrían en sus caballos a llevar la noticia de la llegada del rey preparar su camino, debía haber celebración ese día y la fiesta debía de prepararse.

- ¡Ha llegado el rey! ¡Su majestad ha llegado! – exclamó el primer jinete, el jefe de guardias se abría camino y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas 

- ¡Llega el vengador de Itmuth! – agregó el segundo jinete siguiendo de cerca los pasos de su superior.

Pasaron tan rápido hacia palacio que Legolas sólo escuchó los vítores de la gente en respuesta a las declaraciones de los recién llegados que se repetían una y otra vez. Había murmullos y rostros de asombro, no sabían que esperar.

"¿Vengador de Itmuth?" se preguntó Legolas intrigado, entre el tumulto de la gente trato de hacerse camino, pero nadie hacia caso más que a los caballos que traían de vuelta a sus esposos e hijos. Las mujeres sonreían y los niños corrían siguiendo la marcha de los grandes corceles.

- No sigas Legolas, pueden lastimarte sin intención  – observó Haldir evitando que el príncipe siguiera mas allá de la barrera impuesta por los ciudadanos.

Momentos después el rey llegaba encabezando el grupo. Legolas sonrió, no le importo que el soberano no le viera al pasar, ni siquiera llamó a su esposo, entusiasmado entre los gritos de la gente veía como su pareja guiaba con orgullo su partida de soldados. Lucía cansado pero erguido, no se veía feliz pero tal vez se trataba de su agotamiento. Círculos oscuros aparecían bajo sus ojos acerados como señal de falta de sueño, ¿había sido tan difícil la cacería? ¿Estaría el rey herido?

- Aragorn … - susurró Legolas mientras veía pasar a su esposo sin recibir su mirada – detrás de él, no pudo dejar de apreciar, que Daguel ocupaba el lugar que el jefe de guardias debía, iban casi galopando juntos, subiendo el camino hasta el palacio seguidos de los demás soldados en grupos de dos.

Legolas paso saliva pero trato de que su sonrisa no desapareciera. Haldir había observado la dirección de la mirada de Legolas, supo que había visto al joven llamado Daguel, y lo que posiblemente pasaba por su mente. El Galadrim apretaba sus labios, frunció el entrecejo y cerraba los puños con impotencia, la vista del rey de Gondor le irritaba demasiado, sin embargo, tenía que calmar su temperamento, no estaba allí para declarar la guerra si no para recoger a los heridos.

El príncipe consorte estaba feliz, pero su ropaje no le ayudaba a alcanzar con facilidad el acceso a palacio, no le reconocían y tampoco le prestaban atención a nada que no fueran los recién llegados. Si no fuera por que la voz de mando de Haldir detrás de él le habría camino, hubiera tardado minutos más.

Al llegar a la entrada todo era movimiento, la servidumbre se había puesto a trabajar colocando mesas, platos y lámparas en el salón principal. Legolas había bajado su capucha y su respiración entrecortada denotaba la rapidez que había dado a sus pasos. Haldir callaba por que no entendía al igual que Legolas lo que estaba pasando, cierto, un banquete de bienvenida, pero a que se debía. ¿A la muerte del dragón?

Legolas buscaba desde el umbral a su esposo, entre toda la servidumbre, entre familias y reencuentros, entre abrazos y besos entre padres e hijos, el necesitaba a su pareja. Bastante ocupados estaban ellos para darse cuenta que un elfo preñado caminaba con la esperanza de encontrar a su rey. No le localizaba por ninguna parte, no estaba en el salón y en las escaleras no se veía su silueta subir a sus habitaciones.

Haldir le dejo seguir por que no sería capaz de contemplar la tristeza de Legolas al darse cuenta, no podría quedarse tranquilo sin desear asesinar al rey con sus propias manos. No podía ni debía hacerlo.

- ¿Aragorn? – preguntó Legolas entrando al salón del trono

Encontró a Daguel acompañando a su rey en la paz del salón. Uno cerca del otro como discutiendo, ambos callaron en cuanto los cabellos rubios aparecieron tras la puerta.

Aragorn le observó y trato de contenerse para no correr a su lado, venía el elfo un poco despeinado por el aire, con su capucha cayendo sobre su espalda, y el abdomen abultado un poco mas grande de cómo le había dejado. Se veía hermoso vestido de verde y castaña, los colores de su gente, sus labios sonrosados estaban húmedos y esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Aragorn! ¡Has vuelto!

El rey no se contuvo mas, dejó a Daguel en su sitio y se encaminó con paso apresurado hacia su esposo.

- ¡Legolas!

Y Legolas abrió sus brazos y le recibió en ellos sin quererle soltar de nuevo, el rey le abrazaba y sentía en su carne la forma que tomaba su hijo frente a si, exhaló el aroma de los bosques, la dulzura de la primavera y sintió en su mejilla la suavidad del cabello dorado. Legolas cerró sus ojos codiciando ese momento, estaba tan feliz por que su rey había regresado con bien. Al abrirlos tuvo oportunidad de observar un rayo de celos en los ojos de Daguel que con enfado salió del salón.

Aragorn se apartó un poco para contemplarle. Hacia tan poco y tanto tiempo a la vez que le había visto, y sus ojos nunca le parecieron más cristalinos ni su boca tan deseable para no morderle con pasión, con repentina decisión le besó.

Legolas sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla y la dulzura del beso poco a poco se hizo amarga.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto! –exclamó el elfo abrazándole tanto como su estado le permitía.

- No como yo… - añadió Aragorn perdiéndose entre su cuello y hombro – Cada día me parecía eterno.

- Pero ya estás de vuelta…

El príncipe estaba feliz, pero algo en su corazón latía diferente con incertidumbre y preocupación, con miedo y tristeza, el beso de su esposo no sabía como antes, no encontraba sus brazos tan cálidos y amantes. 

- ¿Estás bien? ¿no te ha sucedido nada malo? – preguntó Legolas pasando sus manos por aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba acariciar

- No te preocupes, ¿Por qué debía de estar herido? – preguntó Aragorn cerrando sus ojos al disfrutar del toque delicado de su esposo

- No estaba yo para cuidarte

La mente de Aragorn vagó unos segundos hacia su joven amante empuñando una espada con sangre de dragón.

- Es cierto, pero he podido salir adelante, no temas por mi

- Es que he sentido, he creído…

- ¿Legolas?

- Nada… - sonrió el elfo abrazando a su esposo por el cuello antes de besarlo nuevamente en la boca, de puntitas por que la redondez de su pancita le acortaba el camino.

Aragorn le besó la frente, antes de dar unos pasos hacia los escaloncillos del trono. Como mucho trabajo arrastro la cama de piel donde habían puesto la cola del dragón, no se podía negar que brillaba por las escamas tan gris plata que le adornaban, sin embargo el olor a descompuesto era insoportable.

- ¡He traído algo para ti! – exclamó el rey entusiasmado – Un trofeo que expondremos en estos salones

Presentó a Legolas las carnes de la cola del dragón, aun húmeda y mal oliente, escamas cubrían su piel y la punta era tan filosa y puntiaguda que al verla sintió escalofríos. El hedor era intolerable al estar tan cerca que tuvo que voltear su cabeza para no percibirle de lleno. Aragorn observó con disgusto este recibimiento a su conquista que con tanto valor y coraje logró obtener.

- Aléjale de mí, por favor. – sugirió Legolas dando un paso atrás esquivando su presencia y llevando una mano a su nariz

- No entiendo como puede disgustarte lo que con tanto trabajo consiguió mi gente – expresó el soberano ofendido.

- No es eso… No soporto su pestilencia. Tal vez después de tratarle…

- ¡Terminamos con el dragón! Y esta es la prueba de nuestra valía… ¿y así le recibes?

El elfo frunció el entrecejo, ¿acaso esperaba un descomunal asombró?

- Lo sé Aragorn, pero no necesito de la extremidad de una bestia para estimar tu valor… No obstante… -agregó Legolas acercándose de nuevo -  no deja de ser… asqueroso.

- Sabía que no lo entenderías… Daguel sí apreciaría este trofeo… - dijo el rey mascullando para si y llevando su trofeo aparte.

Ese nombre en sus labios le hería. Apenas había llegado y ya reñían por él. Legolas apretó sus labios. Aragorn salió del salón dejándole a solas sin entender lo que había pasado ni darle oportunidad de disculparse, si de algo tenía que hacerlo. ¿Por qué se enfureció? Y lo que más le dolía… ¿Por qué no pregunto por su hijo?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mientras, Daguel salía tan enojado y receloso de que el rey le hubiera olvidado por su esposo, enfadado como estaba no miraba por donde caminaba, topo con un pecho firme y duro como la roca, elevó su mirada y encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le escrutaban con frialdad.

- Perdone usted, señor elfo – expresó Daguel entonando su humilde voz

- No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón.

Y Haldir le dejo pasar, conteniendo sus impulsos, esperando que entre ese jovencito de mirada confusa y Aragorn no pasara más de lo que había pasado en la cueva. Deseaba con todo su alma que el corazón de Legolas no sufriera, daba una esperanza al antes conocido como Estel, y aunque el daño estaba hecho, rogaba a los Valar por la vida de su amigo e hijo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El cuerpo del rey le dolía por el cansancio, pero no pensaba subir a cambiar sus rasgadas ropas de viaje, iba a presidir la celebración en las mismas ropas en que había llegado, al igual que sus hombres, con el sudor del camino, con la tierra en sus botas y el cabello revuelto.

El rey salió del salón del trono para llegar hasta el principal donde las mesas estaban puestas y las sillas rechinaban al acomodarles. Se escuchaba el murmullo de las familias afuera, esperando por el momento en que el rey contara su victoria sobre el dragón y desvaneciendo las dudas sobre la identidad del Vengador de Itmuth. 

Vino, necesitaría vino para esa celebración, el mejor de todos ellos. Lo busco en su bóveda pero no le encontró, alguien le había sacado de su lugar, Serima debía de saber a quien fue servido. Entró a la cocina haciendo un ruido tremendo, la señora abrazaba a Daguel y lloraba al saber hacia poco que había sido herido de muerte.

- Ha aquí a mi salvador… - dijo Daguel al ver al rey entrar

Aragorn no comentó nada al respecto, y se dirigió a la mujer que enjugaba sus lágrimas con el mandil.

- Serima ¿las botellas del vino de Rivendel? Quiero que les pongas en mi mesa, hoy será una noche de celebración.

- Si mi señor. – respondió la cocinera con respecto dejándoles a solas

El rey miró a Daguel con facciones endurecidas, y dio dos pasos hacia la salida, el brazo débil del joven le detuvo.

Serima salió de prisa, acatando las ordenes del rey con presteza, casi tropieza con Legolas que seguía los pasos de su extraño esposo.

- ¡Oh! Disculpe su alteza, con tanta prisa no sé ni por donde voy, discúlpeme usted.

- No creo que alguien ordene comida con tanta presteza para que corras, aun no es tiempo.

- El rey desea los vinos de Rivendel en su mesa.

- ¿De Rivendel? – pregunto Legolas extrañado, esos vinos serían como siempre para su aniversario, esos vinos eran demasiado exquisitos para desperdiciarles en un brindis de batalla y no de amor. - ¡Pero no puede pedir esos vinos!

- Son sus órdenes su alteza – respondió Serima

No entendía, no sabía el por que de la extraña actitud de su esposo, tal vez por el momento de enojo que acababa de pasar, tal vez por que su sed necesitaba saciarse, pero sin su vino, ¿cómo celebrarían su unión en dos meses mas?

Dentro de la cocina Daguel tomaba al rey por los dos brazos buscando sus labios, el rey había comenzado a retirarse cuando el joven le contuvo. Era muy peligroso estar allí, cualquiera podía entrar en la cocina y encontrarlos. Daguel se arriesgaba demasiado y el rey se ponía nervioso ante los ataques amorosos del joven.

- Elessar, bésame por favor… -dijo Daguel tratando de no apoyarse mucho con su brazo aun resentido

- Daguel, por favor, no es el momento – contestó Elessar evitando el encuentro de sus labios

- Pero te seguiré viendo, ¿no es cierto?

Aragorn sonrió puesto que no sabía que responderle, ¿en verdad que el joven estaba enamorándose de él, o solamente era deseo de compartir la cama con el rey y no con el hombre?

- Ven vamos, hoy es tu día y debes de estar presentable

- ¿acaso no soy así apetecible así a mi señor? – preguntó Daguel mientras sonreía al sentir el brazo del rey pasar detrás de su cuello.

- Tu siempre me pareces apetecibles – respondió el rey dando un beso en su mejilla para después separarse unos pasos adelante

Para su sorpresa encontró a Legolas entrando a la cocina, Aragorn palideció y Daguel no dio ni un paso más. 

- Aragorn, por favor… quisiera hablar contigo – solicitó el hermoso elfo buscando los ojos de su esposo quien le evitaba

- Legolas…

- ¿Podría hablar contigo unos minutos?

La voz de Legolas era tan dulce como siempre, seguramente no había escuchado ni visto nada. Sin embargo, Aragorn estaba aun enfadado por que el príncipe no acepto su obsequio, antes de salir sólo dijo:

- Aun no, después de la celebración.

Y Legolas se quedo allí, sin decir palabra alguna viendo como el rey salió a dirigirse a la gente, y como Daguel le seguía sin ocuparse de la presencia del príncipe.

La delegación élfica se había retirado a descansar después de que el rey les hubo recibido brevemente. Aragorn se sorprendió de ver a Haldir en su reino, se sorprendió de encontrar en su mirada la frialdad que debía ser para el oponente. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría allí? Dos días le habían contestado, dos días en que él no había estado acompañando a su esposo, y el Galadrim, por el contrario sí. 

Pero no era el momento de pensar en Haldir, había una fiesta que atender y este grupo de elfos le quitaba su tiempo. Aun la vista de Figwit le molestaba, no había ya en el rey la serenidad y paciencia que aprendió en sus días en Rivendel, no, la sangre verdadera de los Hombres era la que le impulsaba a actuar, a seguir y gobernar, tal y como su derecho por descendencia le apuraba. Preguntó brevemente por su padre adoptivo y hermanos, olvidándose por completo de Arwen quien ya se había embarcado a Valinor.

Legolas no había dicho ni una palabra mientras Haldir hablaba, le observaba y atendía, tal parecía que se complacía con la visita del Galadrim, esto hizo ponerse en guardia al soberano de Gondor, los celos surgieron en su corazón al sorprender esa mirada, sin embargo, no era el momento para reconvenirle.

Y cuando la partida de elfos desapareció de su vista, el rey se dirigió al salón a tomar posesión de su mesa, aquella en donde había tres sillas preparadas, una para el rey, otra para el héroe del momento y una mas, para el príncipe, que según la costumbre, debía acompañarles, pero al parecer, prescindiría de él.

Todo paso tan rápido, la gente se movía, llegaban los soldados con sus familias a festejar, a tomar un buen tarro de cerveza, a comer una buena pierna de pollo o chuleta de cerdo. La gente reía y disfrutaba de la convivencia.

Elessar tomó su copa repleta de vino y le levantó ante la vista de su silencioso grupo de leales soldados, ofreció un brindis por Daguel, por su pronta recuperación y agradeció el valor de su regimiento que le acompañó en esa búsqueda. Todos los hombres elevaron sus copas, brindaron con el rey y pocos tuvieron oportunidad de observar como el joven guardia se ruborizaba, como palpitaba su corazón de alegría por ese momento.

Dos de las tres botellas de vino de Rivendel se repartían en la mesa, tan sólo Daguel y el rey bebían de ellas, la tercera fue oculta por Serima para la celebración del aniversario de los regidores, la mujer sentía pena por el elfo que faltaba en la mesa donde ahora estaba su hijo.

Daguel estaba junto al rey y compartía el vino de Rivendel en sus copas, el brazo del joven estaba mucho mejor y brindo con sus compañeros que exclamaron "Al Vengador de Itmuth" al unísono. El corazón del guardia se hinchaba de alegría por ese reconocimiento y más que todo por que el rey ponía una mano sobre su hombro al invitar a los hombres al brindis.

La velada transcurrió a la usanza de los hombres, con risas y bebidas, con voces elevadas y relatos de epopeyas pasadas. Legolas no había sido invitado, al menos no se sentía recibido por el grupo de vencedores, su rey no le había llamado y observaba desde las columnas, oculto por su capa y capucha. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos tristes. 

Legolas observaba todo, cada movimiento del rey, cada mirada entre ellos y sentía el pesar en su corazón. No quería arruinarles su celebración, se la merecían, pero se sentía olvidado por su esposo y con sus acciones no hacia más que inspirarle celos, no debía sentirles, claro era que no tenía razón de ser.

Elessar perdió de vista a Legolas, sabia que le observaba y deseaba tenerle a su lado, como ansiaba poder compartir su triunfo con él pero el elfo no comprendía nada de hombres. Hacia tanto que el mortal necesitaba de aventuras, de salir a explorar la tierra, de un buen combate, derramar un poco de sangre y sentirse totalmente vivo. Legolas no entendía, no sabía de la necesidad de los hombres por estar al borde de la muerte, de ese instinto que les inspiraba a arriesgarlo todo con tal de sentirse vencedor.

Y Legolas se retiraba a su habitación, escuchando a lo lejos las voces gruesas de los hombres, anhelando una mirada que nunca recibió, un beso que no fue tan dulce como esperaba, la pregunta que nunca escuchó. Subía los escalones con lentitud examinando como su vientre se movía con cada paso, acariciando a su pequeño quien dormía para esas horas, su padre mortal no le prestó atención por que estaría demasiado cansado, por que estaría enojado con él, por que simplemente… se olvido que existía. 

Al llegar al final de la escalera sintió que alguien le miraba, Legolas dio media vuelta para ver el rostro hermoso de Haldir observándole desde abajo con ternura, con la mano en el pasamanos que iniciaba su carrera y llegaba hasta él, el Galadrim había visto como su lento caminar le había llevado hasta el tercer piso, no quitaba su ojos de él, todo su amor lo expresaba con el brillo de sus ojos verdes aun a pesar de lo mucho que trato de esconderle, su rostro un poco levantado, entregándose abiertamente en espera de una respuesta positiva.

Legolas le observó desde su altura, sonrió dulcemente al no poder evitar sentir ese amor que transmitía, le agradeció en silencio pero su corazón anhelaba por otro, por el padre de su hijo. No pudo negar la atracción, pero la humedad de su mirada le confirmaba lo inevitable. Amaba a su esposo ante todas las cosas y nunca sería feliz si no era a su lado. Su destino estaba ligado a él.

Haldir bajo su mirada y con esa señal Legolas continuo su camino a su habitación, el alma se desgarraba al saber lo que pronto le esperaría, si Legolas moría, él partiría a su lado sin titubear, no le dejaría solo en aquella travesía por la decisión de un estúpido mortal. Una mirada arriba de nuevo antes de exhalar un suspiro, no quería morir de tristeza por esa decisión, su lugar en Lorien le esperaba y no había marcha atrás.

Al llegar a su habitación, su baño estaba preparado como siempre, ordenó que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente para esperar aun dos horas mas por su rey, después de una espera en vano, el elfo somnoliento se metió en su cálida cama arrastrando las mantas hasta su cuello, sentía aun mas frío cuando el mortal no estaba su lado y era extraño, nunca había sentido escalofríos y los empezaba a sentir en esos días.

Mientras tanto, al calor de las copas, Daguel se sentía las punzadas en sus piernas y la espalda le dolía, pero el dolor como siempre valía la pena y la sonrisa que le daba el rey ayudaba a calmar las penas. Esa era su noche y ni siquiera Legolas estaba presente para arruinarle. Cenaron juntos en mesa a parte, pollo, cerdo, res, todo el tipo de carnes que tenían el toque maternal. Serima estaba feliz de ver a su hijo sano y a salvo, feliz de que le reconocieran como el gran soldado que era, la buena mujer ignoraba aun la desdicha que traería su hijo al bello elfo del bosque. 

Sin embargo y a pesar de contar con la atención de Elessar, no por eso dejaba de notar que la vista del rey algunas veces se elevaba buscando una silueta que ya hacia horas había desaparecido. Daguel sabía muy bien por quien clamaba el rey, por que a penas probó bocado y lo poco que alcanzaba a disfrutar lo dejaba a medias, mientras los hombres reían y pedían por más vino y cerveza. Elessar daba una que otra mirada con cariño al joven, Daguel no lo quería admitir pero el rey deseaba retirarse. Sí, con certeza el rey deseaba pasar la noche con el elfo, dormir en su suave cama junto a su esposo. 

Pero la noche transcurrió y el rey empezó a sentir el calor del vino en la sangre, los hombres hablaban en alta voz, ocupados con sus relatos y experiencias, no había mujeres que les sirvieran por lo avanzado de la noche. Los barriles con cerveza se habían colocado sobre una gruesa mesa que sacaron del almacén. La comida había terminado y nadie se ocupaba de los restos. Ya había algunos que tambaleándose se retiraban, otros que dormían intoxicados sobre los platos en sus mesas.

El jefe de guardias, Daguel y Elessar compartían ahora la mesa, platicando amenamente sobre los futuros proyectos para el rey para Itmuth y el pueblo vecino, el joven solo asentía, tomaba un trago y simulaba entender e interesarse en las cuestiones que el jefe hacia al rey. Elessar se dio cuenta de que Daguel estaba ya aburrido, triste por que no sentía interés en el tema, no tardo mucho en excusarse para retirarse a descansar.

Ambos, el soberano de Gondor y jefe encargado asintieron, pero antes de partir el joven con imperceptible mirada que no fuera para su amante, hizo conocer al rey que le esperaría. Momentos  después el rey seguía a Daguel por los pasillos para besarle en la oscuridad del palacio, el joven le aguardaba entre los corredores que daban a las habitaciones de la servidumbre, detrás de una gran cortina donde la luz era tenue recibió el calor de los brazos del rey, entrelazando sus lenguas y friccionando la dureza de sus cuerpos.

La firme silueta de un elfo se perdía en el segundo piso atestiguando los pasos del joven seguidos por los del rey, no pudo ver mas por que el suelo se interponía, pero la sangre le hervía al sorprender el descaro de Aragorn en su propio palacio.

- Daguel, es necesario decirte... – decía el rey sintiendo las demandantes caricias del joven sobre su pecho

- No ahora, no hoy Elessar – respondió Daguel con sus ojos cerrados y su boca hambrienta

- Es difícil... No soy libre…

- Yo no exijo mas que un poco de su tiempo, un poco de su corazón, mi señor...

- Ya no es posible...

Daguel no le dejaba terminar, le abrazaba, y acariciaba como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo en uno, le atraía hacia el muro donde descansaba su espalda y como gato en celo, frotaba una de sus piernas contra las fornidas del rey. Quería despertar el deseo en él, hacerlo arrepentirse de su idea de abandonarle.

- No me dejes, Elessar... te amo...

- Daguel...

El joven no entendía razones, no le importó que estuvieran ya en palacio, con precipitación llevo sus manos para iniciar la reacción deseada en el rey, Elessar se irguió y exhaló un gemido al verse sorprendido por la presión de la manos del joven en su debilidad, pronto se escabulleron en una habitación que bien sabía el rey estaría desocupada, calmaron sus ansías sin llegar a la entrega total, el rey estaba satisfecho y el guardián complacido, aun seguía agradando al rey al grado de arriesgar su honor en palacio.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La habitación real estaba vacía, la oscuridad sería completa a no ser por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal y la lámpara de su esposo, una silueta conocida reposaba de lado en la gran cama sin hacer ruido alguno. 

Aragorn abrió la puerta un poco mas y dio tres pasos, lo suficiente para admirar el cabello rubio que sobresalía de entra las mantas. Hacia tanto que no había estado allí, junto a él, y tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, ya reconocía el sabor de nuevos labios, había escuchado nuevas expresiones de amor y otras manos ansiosas le habían acariciado.

Su balanceo no era el normal ya que la bebida le había afectado, pero trato de hacer el menos ruido posible.  Su cabello estaba reluciente, y la manta le llegaba hasta el cuello, se quedo dormido de lado con el brazo debajo de su cabeza, con el frente viendo hacia el ventanal y el abdomen sobresaliendo por mucho que quisiera esconderle.

La habitación tenía el aroma de frescura, iluminada por la pequeña lámpara en la mesa al lado del elfo. El lado de la cama correspondiente al rey estaba aguardándole, con sus blancas sábanas dobladas esperando su regreso.

Estaba muy avanzada la noche como para despertarlo, en poco tiempo amanecería y sería muy grosero de su parte interrumpir su descanso. Aragorn se sentó en la cama para inclinarse junto al elfo que le daba la espalda, le retiro unas hebras de su dorado cabello y notó que su semblante era triste. Lo mas probable es que le hubiera estado esperando para compartir su baño, y destrozado de esperar lo había tomado solo. Era seguro que peino su cabello cientos de veces antes de cansar sus firmes brazos y dejar el cepillo olvidado a los pies de la cama. Había un libro de historias de Gondor abandonado en su asiento favorito, un poco de fruta reseca en rebanadas en el brazo del sillón. 

Aragorn no tuvo fuerzas para observarle por que se sentía culpable, acababa de regresar de su escape con Daguel y aun sentía el ardor en sus labios por los besos salvajes del joven. Sentía la pesadez de su cuerpo por el viaje, la suciedad de sus manos, lo grasoso de su cabello y no se atrevió a tocarle. Salió de allí sin dormir esa noche para deambular por su castillo sin rumbo fijo.

Legolas despertó a la hora de siempre, y como desde hacia días suspiro al sentir la luz de Anar perforar sus pupilas, giro su cabeza recordando el día anterior y con cruel decepción supo que el rey no había dormido esa noche a su lado.

Ato su cabello con una cinta azul, cambio sus ropas por lo regular de la mañana y bajó al comedor en busca del rey. No había nadie excepto los sirvientes terminaban de limpiar el salón, le saludaron y siguieron trabajando, el desayuno seguramente sería en el jardín privado.

Frunció su ceño y trato por todos los medios de no llorar, ¿Por qué Aragorn no estaba a su lado? ¿Por qué no habían dormido juntos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío ahora que le había vuelto a ver?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El Galadrim se había despertado temprano, había caminado por los jardines favoritos de Legolas encontrando al rey pensativo, titubeo un poco antes de retirarse, pero la decisión fue tomada muy tarde para no escuchar la voz de Aragorn que le llamaba. Saludo con gran diplomacia y se acercó al soberano que recargado en uno de los altos muros que bordeaban el jardín, mordía el tallo marchito de una florcilla blanca

- Ayer sólo escuche los halagos de tu boca pero creo que no coincidía con tu mirada ¿qué sucede Haldir?

- No quise ofender al Rey de los Hombres, no busco problemas para mis señores. Disculpe si le ofendí en algún momento, su majestad. – respondió Haldir inclinándose nuevamente

- Entonces no hables al rey, y ten la confianza de dialogar con un simple mortal.

Su semblante reflejaba su arrogancia natural, sus labios no se torcían a pesar de que su corazón le presionaba con coraje.

- No puedo hablar, sin que mi razón se nuble, sin que mi corazón sufra y se deje llevar por su agonía, disculpa si no agradezco la confianza, no es el momento adecuado, aun no.

Haldir estuvo a punto de partir pero Aragorn le detuvo apretando firmemente su hombro derecho.

- No entiendo Haldir. Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo ya, no me agrada tanto misterio.

- ¿En verdad quieres que hable? ¿Tengo tu permiso para expresar mi opinión? –preguntó Haldir cínicamente

- ¡Claro!, ¡Anda!, tienes mi atención – exasperado por la forma de hablar del elfo de Lorien

- ¡Mi señor! ¡El desayuno le espera! – exclamó un joven guardia de cabellos rubios atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de Elessar

Daguel se había aseado, peinado sus cabellos y cambiado sus ropas, a pesar del sueño que sentía no quería perder el terreno que había ganado con el rey la noche anterior, de hoy en adelante estaría mas cerca de él, seduciéndole y amándole. Elessar al observarle sonrió,  mientras el Galadrim se inmutaba y erguía en actitud amenazadora.

- ¿Ves? He dicho que no es el momento, además no soy yo con quien tienes que hablar – señalo Haldir

- Si no es contigo, ¿Por qué entonces ese odio de tu mirada hacia mi?

- Tú sabes con quien debes de hablar. Es una infamia lo que haces y él no se lo merece.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? – preguntó el rey apretando firmemente mas el brazo del elfo y bajando su voz

- Sólo que si llega a sufrir, si le llegas a hacer más daño que hasta ahora, no te lo perdonare. Ni a ese... – advirtió Haldir con su gruesa voz de mando, aludiendo con la mirada al recién llegado - ni a ti…

- ¡ESE tiene su nombre, señor elfo! – exclamó Daguel amenazadoramente al sentirse aludido, la sangre le hirvió cuando vio la manera que Haldir apretaba el puño que hacia unos segundos le sujetaba

- ¡Entonces, conserva el honor que tuvo alguna vez ese nombre y deja en paz al rey!

- ¡Ah! Supongo que desea el afecto de mi señor Elessar para usted ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Daguel mofándose de las palabras del Galadrim, se sintió orgulloso de que el rey le hubiera escogido como amante a él, no al elfo arrogante que tenía enfrente – Es ya tarde, su corazón es mío – añadió el joven sin importarle el lugar y afirmar las sospechas del Galadrim

- No, el no tiene interés en mi… - agregó el rey observando al elfo junto a él - Es en mi esposo ¿En Legolas, no es cierto?

Aragorn sabía muy bien la respuesta desde hacia mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que el elfo le recriminara sus malas acciones le ponía en desventaja con el príncipe. Celos de que alguien más pusiera sus ojos en su príncipe. 

- ¿No es cierto que siempre quisiste a Legolas para ti?

El rey se olvidaba del joven que atestiguaba sus celos enfermizos, ya que no era por él por quien peleaba, si no por el elfo, el corazón de Daguel resultó herido en pocos segundos

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia mortal, mi corazón pertenece a quien yo se lo otorgue… Me intereso en él, por que no se merece tu cariño. ¡No le mereces!

- Escúchame Haldir, no tienes derecho a venir a insultarme en mi reino, ahora mismo te ordeno que…

- ¿Aragorn? – preguntó una dulce voz élfica saliendo detrás de la hilera de rosales que adornaban al jardín

Legolas se acercaba al escuchar los murmullos al final del jardín, frunció el ceño al encontrar a su esposo flanqueando a Haldir por la derecha y al joven guardia por la izquierda en actitud amenazadora. La mano de Haldir aun seguía en el brazo del rey que había bajado, le soltó repentinamente al notar su presencia.

- Es tiempo de desayunar… ¿El día no llega aun a la mitad, y me encuentro a mi esposo y mejor amigo discutiendo?

- No discutimos Legolas, simplemente discrepamos en ciertos… asuntos. – aclaró el Galadrim

Daguel no supo que hacer, Legolas era la visión de la inocencia y pureza, se sintió humillado ante su mirada, se inclinó con respeto y se apartó del grupo con paso acelerado. Legolas le observó mientras se retiraba, trataba de adivinar que papel tenía el jovencito entre la plática de dos seres tan importantes como lo eran el rey de Gondor y el comandante elfo de Lorien. Tanto el mortal como el Galadrim se apartaron un poco.

- Vamos Legolas, no te sorprendas, no discutíamos, te acompañare hasta la mesa. – dijo Aragorn rodeando a Legolas por la cintura mientras con la otra manos le tomaba del brazo

Legolas no dio un paso a pesar de que su esposo le urgía, el príncipe estaba contemplando a Haldir y su tristeza.

- ¿No vendrás conmigo, querido Haldir? – preguntó Legolas frunciendo el ceño con preocupación

Con tal dulzura en su acento Haldir no podía negarse, aun y cuando el rey le fulminaba con la mirada, se inclino y le escoltó por el otro lado sin atreverse a tocarle.

- Aragorn… - dijo Legolas frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó el mortal saliendo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

- ¿No estarías mejor si cambiaras de ropa?

- ¿Qué?

Legolas no quería decirlo con todas sus letras, pero el rey… apestaba a vino y sudor, con una extraña mezcla que hacia tiempo que no percibía en sus labios. Haldir trató de ocultar su sonrisa girando su cabeza a otra parte, el rey se dio cuenta de ello pero no dejo que su semblante lo mostrara.

- Volveré en unos instantes, no tomara mucho tiempo

El rey se alejó dejando a Legolas y Haldir tomar sus asientos a la pequeña mesa de madera redonda.

- Ahora que estamos solos Haldir, ¿podrías explicarme que sucedía allí atrás?

Haldir palideció visiblemente, no creía que a un día de la llegada del rey él tuviera que ser el portador de malas noticias, no para tan bello elfo en cinta que esperaba respuestas.

_TBC…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_¡Oh! Mil gracias por los reviews, se agradecen y me hacen feliz como siempre. Mil disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido, han pasado cosas que no me esperaba y ando sopesando la situación._

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena – __Si pudiera escribir mas pronto yo misma me sorprendería, ^_^. Siempre aprecio tus reviews por que sé que tú eres una de las que mas sabe en el mundo de Tolkien, gracias por leer algo tan "extraño" como esto. ^_^_**

**_Dirthy_****_– Daguel como tú dices, no tiene la culpa de amar al rey, es un muchacho eclipsado por la luz del sol, pero debería saber lo que hace, ya está grandecito. ^_~_**

**_Ayesha__ – Te desapareciste en tu cumple, espero y la hayas pasado muy bien. ¿Castramos al rey para festejarte?… ^_^ (¡Mala!)_**

**_Rusaki_****_ – __Nop__, no creo que Legolas pierda al pequeño(a), creo que no... ¡Mil gracias por leer!_**

**_Myrem__ – Creo que le no daré un respiro a Leggy a partir de ahora, le toca sufrir, todos sufren... un poquito para luego ser felices…^_^_**

**_Beth_****_ Malfoy__ – Mil gracias a ti y a tu amiga por leer, espero y les siga gustando, ^_~… ya respondí a tu otro review, ¡gracias!_**

**_Kel_****_ x 3 __– ¡OMG Kel!, es una delicia leer tus reviews, no sé como agradecerte que hayas iluminado mis ajetreados días de trabajo.¡Gracias! Por lo de tu español está muy bien, yo el inglés no lo domino para nada pero me paso dejando reviews en cada fic slashero que puedas imaginar. Por lo de la historia, pues te diré que tengo mis razones para que el mortal le engañe más de una vez, era necesario. Y sobre esos dos de rey y guardián ya pagaran, pero tal como tu siempre he pensado en Aragorn y Legolas, son mi pareja favorita. ^_^_**

**_Eruve_****_ – __Bien, muchas de tus preguntas ya contestadas, avance más de lo que creía en este capítulo, y pronto el elfito abrirá los ojos._**

**_Legolas12__- ¡Gracias por leer! Me vuelves a la vida cada que sé que en la comunidad hay gente que me hace caso…snif… Haldir consolara al elfo, que para eso le acompaña… snif.._**

**_Laurë_Alcalime__ – Gracias por tu review, si, mi Leggy con pancita debe de verse divino, ^o^ _**

**_Akhasa__ – Espero y te repongas pronto, descansa y no te preocupes, mil besos para el cacahuate. Haldir está allí para ofrecer su hombro para llorar y si sigues abarcando mas quien sabe lo que pueda suceder…^__^_**

**_Angad666__ – al fin no me sentí tan mal por los diálogos Leggy-baby, me dan ganas de que sea niña…ô.O Pero me atacan momentos "pitufitos" y no puedo evitarles…^_^_**

**_Yersi_Fanel__ – Ah! Gracias por tus palabras compatriota, al fin alguien que ve el Cerro de la Silla al igual que yo… snif… ;_; Trato de que se entienda lo que escribo, aunque desvarío… Espero y hayas recibido mi mail. Mil saludos y de nuevo gracias por leer ^_^_**

**_Bishoujo_****_-Hentai__ – Bueno… Aragorn tenía que hacerlo más de una vez, así el dolor sería mas fuerte pero no deja de ser una aventura… y ya… Ahora… como dije también… será un final feliz… pero triste a la vez… snif…_**

**_PrinceLegolas_****_­__- Ah! Para tu gusto y disgusto, Haldir ama a Leggy pero no es la pareja central…eso sí… le conforta pero en buena manera... jejeje_**

**_Tere_****_– Al fin otro capitulo, a Daguel como que ya se le subió lo de favorito del rey y el mortal como que ya no encuentra tan bien al muchacho. snif... ;_;_**

**_MelianWB__ – Ah! ^_^ Alguien más de la comunidad… por que supongo que de allí vienes… Mil gracias por leer y  Leggy hara sufrir al mortal mucho... mucho…^_~_**

**_Diane__ –Oh! Snif… ¿ya llevo tu inicio en la lectura slash sobre mi conciencia? Snif… snif…No te preocupes, todas iniciamos igual y no veremos LotR igual que antes….;_;_**

**_BlazeVein__ – Para tu satisfacción (u odio, no sé) ^_^ escribí esto escuchando a Boshoujo Senshi Seeramuun … snif… Lonely Heart estaría muy bien para Leggy…si supiera lo que dice…;_;_**

**_Any_****_– Creo que tu pedido es muy razonable… tanto uno como otro elfo merecen algo de felicidad…Cuídate mucho y a Gollum my preciousss! ^_^_**

**_Elithil__ – ¡Haces tantas preguntas y razonamientos que me pones a pensar! Jejejeje... no te creas, me gusta saber de ti de vez en cuando. Me alegra que te guste el diálogo con el baby, pero ya no abusare de él... ^_^_**

**_Larahojaverde_****_ - Me alegra mucho de saber que me leen en la comunidad, gracias por tu mensaje, y espero y te siga gustando este fic._**

**_Nienya__ – snif... si, Aragorn se está portando mal y merece castigo cruel y lento…_**

**_Velia__ – Todos sufren.. y mi Galadrim tendrá su recompensa…No! No ha llegado nada… snif… snif… no le tendrán almacenado en espera de que yo pase por el? Snif... moriré en el intento… aferrada a tu envío… snif… ¡¡¡Quiero a mi Ru vivo!!!  Please!_**

**_Nessimelle_****_ ­__– Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review… llegó el Galadrim que todas esperabamos... al menos Leggy…^_^_**

**_Zac_****_, angel de maldad –__ No, no… eso te lo puedo asegurar… Haldir no quiere nada con Daguel… y Daguel con el elfo de Lorien tampoco…^_^_**

**_Integrachan_****_ Rieji – __Mil gracias por leer este fic, y millones mas por dejar review…Me alegra que te guste los diálogos con el baby…espero y sigas leyendo y te siga gustando…_**

_¡25 reviews y dos de mensajes en la comunidad! Mil gracias por su apoyo y sigan participando, al final del fic rifare un elfo de carne y hueso entre las lectoras, dispuesto a todo todo… jejejeje… no es cierto, el elfo se queda conmigo…_

_¡Muchas ilusiones traen a mi corazoncito élfico! Besos_

_Jun_


	18. Cruel verdad

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Daguel

**Clasificación**: R, y espero que no vayan a borrar todos los R tal y como lo hicieron con los NC-17, que para mi da lo mismo. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**18. Cruel verdad**

Aragorn entro rápidamente a palacio para cambiar su vestimenta, no deseaba que Haldir permaneciera tanto tiempo a solas con Legolas, podía abrir su boca y perjudicarle. El corazón del rey palpitaba furioso como nunca antes, estaba angustiado por el giro que tomaban las cosas, nunca se espero que Haldir estuviera allí a su llegada, que supiera lo de su amorío con Daguel y que no tuviera el control de esta situación. 

Pero aun estaba Daguel quien sin más descaro revelo la verdad al Galadrim, sin importarle la discreción que le había pedido, el secreto había sido pregonado de su boca sin interesarle las consecuencias, de ahora en adelante no podía más confiar en él. Tenía que terminar de una vez por todas con ese asunto, no podía arriesgarse a ir más allá ahora que el asunto se ponía crítico. Elessar guió sus pasos a la cocina seguro de que allí estaría el joven tomando su desayuno o terminándole.

Serima se asustó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con un fuerte golpe seco, casi dejo caer la bandeja con el jugo que llevaba para el príncipe y sus invitados. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en el rey furioso que entraba a la cocina examinando cada rincón del cuarto hasta dar con su objetivo, debía hablar con joven antes de hablar con Legolas y aclarar las cosas.

- ¡Daguel! – exclamó Elessar enfadado

Los tres guardias que allí somnolientos esperaban su desayuno, salieron de la cocina en diferentes direcciones, uno saliendo al patio que daba al jardín y los otros dos a sus puestos en la entrada de palacio, la resaca se había despertado no bien habían escuchado la voz gruesa del rey entrar en la cocina. 

Serima, sin hacer ningún ruido salió también de allí. No sabía lo que el rey tendría que decir a su hijo en ese momento, pero nada bueno esperaba, por la mirada fulminante del soberano. La mujer ignoraba el motivo por que mientras el día anterior le había alagado el día de hoy parecía odiarlo.

- Daguel… - dijo Elessar acercándose un paso hacia el temeroso joven

- Mi señor… 

- Es necesario que esto termine

Daguel recibió la noticia como un balde de agua fría, sabía que se había precipitado, que había hablado demasiado, pero al menos sabía que el rey también había actuado así con ese elfo arrogante.

- ¡No, mi señor…! Por favor… ¡me comportare…! - ofreció el joven acercándose rápidamente al rey con sus ojos entristecidos por el anuncio

- Daguel entiende que ya fue demasiado… 

- Me portare bien Elessar... por favor… - dijo Daguel abrazando al rey mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su firme pecho

- No Daguel, no puedo dejar que esto siga…

- Seré bueno… no diré nada… no le mirare, ni siquiera me vera cerca... pero por favor… una noche, una caricia… ¡no me deje mi señor! – decía Daguel con voz entrecortada, empezaba a llorar por que su ilusión se derrumbaba en ese mismo instante

- Es inútil 

- El no sabrá nada, Elessar, nunca sospechara… Por favor… Elessar ¡Te amo!

- Daguel, esto es serio, no podría arriesgarme a perder a…

Y el jovencito abrazando a su amante real le besó con pasión en medio de la cocina, no le dejo continuar y le obligo a abrir su boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran una a otra, después de un momento de resistencia, Elessar cedió a sus deseos primarios y con salvaje movimiento le empujó hacia la mesa para oprimir sus caderas contra el cuerpo delgado del joven guardia. Si iban a seguir con eso, claramente tendría que obedecer al pie de la letra al rey.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haldir ofreció asiento a Legolas en la mesa del jardín, pero el príncipe no dejaba de observarle esperando una respuesta. Tan mal había sido su despertar por que su esposo no estaba con él que las dudas le embargaban.

- Dime Haldir, estoy cansado de las miradas extrañas, del tono que escuché de mi esposo… ¿Tienes algún problema con él?– preguntó Legolas preocupado

- Legolas…

- A veces puede ser muy celoso… pero no tiene razón de ser… No deseo que se te  ofenda o me molestare mucho con él.

Legolas lucía irritado, no le gustaba que su invitado élfico fuera tratado de esa manera, no desde que era raro que recibiera alguna visita desde su unión con el Aragorn. Además no era ninguna dama indefensa que no pudiera enfrentar los avances de un admirador, sabia lo que Haldir sentía por él, pero no se mofaba de ello, ni pretendía ni necesitaba la ayuda de su esposo para sus peleas personales, si las hubiera habido. 

Cambio repentinamente el semblante por que en realidad no estaba seguro del comportar de Aragorn cuando el llegó a interrumpirlos.

- Por favor, tienes que disculparlo…. Desde que llegó ha actuado extraño…

Haldir lo dejó seguir, parecía que el elfo necesitaba hablar y él aun dudaba si decirle la cruel verdad, Legolas era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar la realidad, cualquier situación no hubiera podido acabar con él en un solo instante, pero habiendo un pequeño de por medio la situación era mas difícil, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y la criatura sufriría tanto o mas que su padre.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No has notado nada raro, Haldir?

- ¿Raro?

- Si, ayer no me pareció el mismo, ayer… estaría muy ocupado... muy cansado…

La mirada de Legolas divagaba recordando su encuentro con su esposo después de casi tres semanas de no verlo. Su corazón latía nervioso, como cuando el cielo anunciaba la pronta tormenta y el camino por seguir era largo.

- Es normal, que el viaje de regreso le hubiera cansado.

- Ayer… ayer… - dijo Legolas evitando su mirada – no me preguntó por el pequeño… -añadió acariciando su vientre mientras lo contemplaba

- Tal vez… estaba muy agotado como dices… - observó Haldir tratando de animarlo un poco

- Eso pensé… pero… si estaba tan cansado… ¿Por qué no…?

Legolas estuvo a punto de continuar pero titubeo, sus problemas domésticos no debían importar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede Legolas?

El Galadrim lo intuía, el había atestiguado el "escape" de Aragorn con el jovencito. El príncipe consorte elevo la mirada, sabía que podía confiar en el guardián de Lorien, nada en él era corrupto, su privacidad estaba en buenas manos.

- Él no durmió conmigo… anoche…

- ¡Oh! Legolas… - exclamó con tristeza el Galadrim

- ¿La celebración duro hasta el amanecer?

- No, según sé, termino a media madrugada…

Legolas mordió su labio inferior, frunció el ceño y volteo hacia donde el joven guardia había partido. No, no podía pensar en eso, no podía atreverse a sospechar si quiera. Pero esas miradas, en el salón del trono, en la celebración, en su llegada al reino montando uno al lado del otro, ¡por Elbereth! El siquiera pensarlo causaba dolor a su corazón

- ¿Sabes donde estaba Aragorn, Haldir?

- Yo… no…

- ¿Por qué estaban ellos dos molestos contigo? – preguntó Legolas al ver que su amigo titubeaba al responder.

- ¿Los dos?

- Sí, observé que ese joven… Daguel estaba flanqueándote hostilmente…

- Legolas…

- Dime, ¿por que estarían los dos enfadados contigo si… si no…?

La idea al príncipe llegó de repente pero no quiso seguir hablando, su boca parecía profetizar lo que su corazón se negaba a escuchar, la llegada de los dos rubios hermanos a la mesa le refresco su mente por un instante.

- ¡Ah, pequeña hoja verde! ¡Creí que tu semblante estaría mas animoso con la celebración del día de ayer! - dijo Orophin creyendo que Legolas compartió con el rey y su gente de la estupenda velada.

Legolas no les engaño con su triste sonrisa, la mirada discreta de Haldir hizo que el menor de los hermanos callará. Como acostumbraba, dejaron el asiento de la cabecera para el rey, Legolas y Haldir juntos a un costado y Rúmil y Orophin sentados frente a ellos.

- No tuve animo de asistir, Orophin… con esta estrella dentro… - dijo Legolas mirando su abultada barriguita – no resisto tanto como quisiera.

- Pues mas vale que la estrella aprenda a soportar el viaje del cielo… el camino que le espera es largo - dijo Rúmil sonriendo al príncipe con afecto

- Parece que el desayuno debe de recorrer el mismo camino para llegar hasta  nosotros… - observó Orophin buscando un guardia o sirviente que le atendiera - Este día será de resacas y dolores

Ante este comentario el príncipe consorte busco a Serima con la mirada, ya le había pedido jugo de naranja a la cocinera antes de tomar el primer bocado que seguramente tardaría un poco, sabía que después de la ajetreada noche, ella sería la única responsable en servirle, las demás cocineras acudirían pocas. Tan dedicada era por su trabajo que se podía contar con ella a pesar de que sería la encargada de atender a tres delegaciones élficas que no tardaban en reunirse y un rey que regresaría en cualquier momento.

- Me extraña que no haya llegado… - reflexionó Legolas pensativo

- ¿A dónde vas Legolas? – preguntó Haldir al ver que el príncipe se ponía en pie

- Iré a ver que pasa con Serima, la cocinera, tengo un mal sabor en la boca y necesito de la frescura del jugo

- Legolas… no es necesario que vayas, yo iré a buscarle, por favor toma asiento - ofreció Haldir

- Haldir, ¿Cómo dejaría yo que mi invitado me atendiera? No sería buen anfitrión – dijo Legolas apretando la mano que le ofrecía volver al asiento

Legolas se alejó de la mesa rumbo a la cocina, y Haldir le observaba dudando si seguirle o no, algo no estaba bien y lo sentía en el ambiente, en el viento y la sequedad, algo malo sucedería y no sabía por que el temblor de su puño cerrado.

El príncipe sacudió su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se mezclara con el fresco viento de la mañana, la lluvia había parado con la llegada del rey y parecía que traía el sol consigo ¿Por qué arruinar su día con oscuros pensamientos? Se obligó a sonreírse y animarse un poco, el bebé se movía como estirándose en su pequeño resguardo, dándole los buenos días. 

En su camino Serima llevaba una bandeja con pulso nervioso, el jugo de naranja se movía de forma oscilante ante su exaltado paso.

- ¿Qué sucede, Serima? Te veo pálida y afligida

- ¡Oh, mi señor!, al parecer el rey no tiene buen animo… - declaró la cocinera preocupada por la suerte que su joven hijo podía correr en ese momento

- Sirve a mis compañeros, que te esperan en el jardín.

El rubio elfo apresuro el paso, Elessar se estaba extralimitando al asustar así a la cocinera debía cambiar sus ímpetus si no… que extraño, conforme se acercaba a la puerta sentía la llama del Balrog acercándose, la furia del Troll recorrer sus venas, la fría muerte susurrándole coqueta al oído.

- No insitas Daguel, entre tu y yo no puede haber ya nada mas – dijo una gruesa voz que creyó reconocer 

- Pero Elessar, - respondió otra con insistencia - ¿Qué hay de esas noches? ¿no me entregue yo por amor? ¿Las has olvidado?

- Todo eso no importa ahora, siento mucho tener que llegar a esto pero me es imposible continuar.

- Elessar…

El joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y con entusiasmo se arrojó en brazos del rey fundiendo sus bocas por un último beso.

Abrió la puerta con firmeza, pero sin hacer ruido alguno, y lo que encontró pudo dejarle ciego, si no hubiera podido cerrar sus ojos. El rey abrazaba a Daguel por la cintura dejando que el joven se aferrara a él, los dos con los ojos cerrados, concentrados en sus besos, las manos del soldado en el cuello del rey, rodeándole impidiéndole escapar..

- A… Aragorn…

Y esa simple palabra, casi dicha como un suspiro retumbó como rayo en los oídos finos del montaraz congelando su sangre. Su respiración se detuvo y lentamente giro su cabeza abriendo sus desenfrenados ojos a la puerta del jardín. Legolas les había visto y escuchado.

Al elfo le rodeaba la luz del sol, tanto que calaba los ojos, y poco tiempo tomó al soberano para darse cuenta que su aparición tenía una forma familiar, un cabello dorado y una pancita llena de esperanzas. Vio a su precioso elfo pálido como la muerte, con sus labios entreabiertos, conteniendo el desgarrador grito que se ahogaba en su pecho. Su mirada cristalina anunciaba su final, la derrota de su espíritu y su clamor por la muerte.

Daguel abrió los ojos al no sentir mas los labios del rey, encontró como la luz de la entrada le llegaba a quemar las pupilas y frunció el ceño cubriendo su rostro con su mano. 

Legolas miraba al soberano con tristeza y furia, con odio y desilusión, con el corazón oprimido y el deseo de morir en ese instante, el vientre se endureció y se retraía con miedo, la pequeña criatura sentía el dolor, y buscaba más refugio en su pequeña cueva.

- Tu… ¿ya no me amas? – preguntó el elfo con la voz quebrada

- Legolas… - respondió el soberano sintiendo la culpa amargándole la existencia

Todo lo que había valido la pena desde su llegada a Gondor hoy no tenía razón de ser, todos sus sacrificios por el mortal no tenían ningún valor. En otros tiempos, hubiera asesinado al mortal allí mismo sin importarle las consecuencias, en otros tiempos hubiera enfriado su corazón y asimilado la desgracia poco a poco, pero la bendición que llevaba consigo le impedían actuar de tal manera, no podía darse el lujo de odiarle, y no podía hacerlo mucho menos cuando aun le amaba.

Después de unos segundos de no presentar reacción, Legolas dio un paso hacia atrás, para sentir la mano de Haldir oprimiendo su hombro en señal de apoyo, la vista del Galadrim no dejaba de presentar odio al mortal, al mayor de esos dos seres repulsivos que como animales se revolcaban en cualquier sitio.

Dio media vuelta, como si toda su energía fuera del mayor de los ancianos, recargo su cabeza en Rúmil que le recibió en sus brazos antes de desfallecer.

- ¡LEGOLAS!

El rey dejó a Daguel en su sitio acercándose al príncipe caído.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO, MORTAL! - gritó Haldir amenazante, el tacto del rey podía causarle mas pena

- ¡ES MI ESPOSO Y ESTOY EN MI DERECHO!

- ¡EL NO ES MAS TU ESPOSO! - exclamó Haldir poniéndose de pie desafiante mientras que Orophin sostenía a Legolas apoyándole en su pecho

- ¡¡APARTATE HALDIR!!

- ¡NO LO TOCARÁS CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS!

Ninguno de los dos estaba armado, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno, y Haldir olvido por un instante, el primero en su vida, su sitio en el castillo, su deber y responsabilidad para con el Bosque Dorado.

Aragorn trató de avanzar pero Haldir se lo evitó, pronto estalló el odio contenido hasta el momento, los golpes se intercambiaron y por primera vez en su vida Daguel atestiguaba la ferocidad del soberano en batalla y la agilidad y fuerza de un elfo irritado.

- ¡ELESSAR! – exclamó el joven recobrando su valor por un minuto al ver como el rey era golpeado con toda la fuerza en el estómago.

Daguel sacó su daga que como guardia llevaba sujeta a su cinto, si Rúmil no hubiera llegado a tiempo para detener al soldado, su hermano hubiera recibido una seria herida. El elfo mayor contenía lo mejor que podía al joven sin hacerle daño, y la furia de Daguel le hacia desesperarse en el impresionante abrazo que le dominaba. Pataleaba y gritaba al ver como su rey estaba en peligro. 

Haldir conservaba ligera ventaja sobre Aragorn, quien trataba de dañar esa belleza arrogante que con tanto orgullo ostentaba, el elfo sangraba de la boca mientras el mortal de la nariz. El Galadrim yacía debajo del soberano quien oprimía su cuello con ansias mortales, presionando su rodilla contra el rey, logro lanzarle un poco mas lejos para iniciar nuevamente su ataque.

Legolas abrió los ojos reanimado por Orophin que preocupado le frotaba los brazos buscando respuesta. El príncipe vio a su alrededor, como es que su mejor amigo y… esposo, se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo desatando sus furias, uno de los dos acabaría muerto si seguían así. Los guardias no acudían y temía por la vida de Haldir, y con mucha tristeza, por la de Aragorn. 

Y allí estaba el autor de todas sus tristezas, la otra mitad. ¡Por Elbereth! ¿Tanto le amaba el jovencito que no le importaba enfrentarse con un elfo tan experimentado como Rúmil? Era desgarrante recordar como él mismo había corrido aterrado y gritado por Aragorn atrapado bajo el pie de un troll antes de la destrucción del anillo, el amor cegaba, e iba contra toda lógica. ¿Acaso su amor ya no valía nada para el rey como en aquellos tiempos?

- Orophin … - dijo Legolas incorporándose en el piso

- Legolas, por favor, tranquilízate… 

- Sepáralos por favor… no deseo que alguien… salga más lastimado…

- Pero Legolas tu…

- Yo estaré bien, anda... hazme ese favor… 

- ¿Seguro que puedes caminar?

- Si… estoy bien… - dijo Legolas ocultando su mirada con el cabello que le caía por los lados.

Orophin examino la blanca piel del príncipe, pero sus brazos estaban firmes y le sostenía apoyado contra el piso, el menos de los elfos Galadrim se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde elfo y mortal se disputaban el cariño de Legolas.

Haciendo uso de todo su coraje y valor para no caer por el dolor de su angustia, Legolas se puso de pie.

Daguel no podía gritar, Rúmil tapaba su boca y presionaba sus brazos por detrás, le elevaba para que no tuviera oportunidad de patearlo, ya se había desecho de su daga que oprimía con la fuerza de su pie derecho. El rey jalaba del cabello a Haldir mientras conectaba golpes a su estómago, el elfo encorvado capturo la pierna izquierda del mortal haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo los dos nuevamente. Habiendo cuchillos frente ninguno de los dos quería usarles, median sus fuerzas físicas como si se tratara de su corazón. 

Serima entraba por la puerta del jardín al ver como el príncipe se alejaba, escuchaba entre jadeos como es que el elfo culpaba al rey por su infidelidad, vio como su hijo era sujetado por otro elfo, quien demostrando su fuerte autocontrol, no respondía a los golpes perdidos del jovencito. Serima se dio cuenta en unos segundos de la desgracia que había traído su hijo. Lloró decepcionada enjugándose las lágrimas con su mandil azul llenó de harina, tanta pena sufría la cocinera, por su hijo, por su gran decepción por el rey y por ese pálido elfo que salió segundos antes con el corazón destrozado.

Una vez que Orophin capturo con mucho trabajo al rey, le hizo saber que no estaba contra él, que no le causaría daño y sólo quería que se calmara.

- ¡SUELTAME! ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES OROPHIN?

- ¡Tranquilo Elessar!

Haldir limpiaba la sangre de sus labios hinchados y se reincorporaba poco a poco, el rey luchaba en vano ya cansado contra Orophin que le impedía todo movimiento, vio como Haldir se acercaba y levanto el rostro para recibir su mas fuerte golpe.

El elfo Galadrim pensaba acertadamente como el rey, pero la luz de la puerta le hicieron detenerse.

- ¡LEGOLAS!

No era el príncipe consorte quien estaba allí, sino Serima que encorvada lloraba sin consuelo. Legolas se había retirado ya hacia tiempo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Haldir salió deprisa de la cocina, el rey se agito desesperado, Orophin le soltó pues sabía que el rey también le buscaría. Ambos, Aragorn y Haldir buscaban por el jardín olvidándose de sus golpes y heridas, buscaron por todo el jardín querido del elfo, el rey con rapidez entró a palacio, ordeno a sus soldados que buscaran a Legolas, era menester encontrar al príncipe consorte pero no tocarle ni obligarle a regresar, debían informarle de su ubicación.

- Y en cuanto a ese elfo de Lorien, de nombre Haldir, denle un lugar en mis celdas mas frías y oscuras

El jefe de guardias aun aturdido por la borrachera, se inclinó ante el rey para obedecer sus órdenes, era un grave delito enfrentar al rey y atentar contra su vida se pagaba caro. Aragorn subió a su habitación esperando que Legolas estuviera allí, su elfo, su amado elfo estaría triste, ¡ah! ¡Cómo odiaba el mismo momento en que Daguel se cruzó por su camino!

¿Y su bebé? Esa pequeña criatura no nata que esperaba hacer su arribo con amor y esperanza en sus padres. ¿Dónde estaría el pequeño en esos momentos? ¿Dónde estaría su hermoso padre de cabellos dorados? El rey no se dio el lujo de pensar mas allá, de imaginar si quiera lo que le esperaba

_TBC…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Bien, no ha me ha salido tan angustioso como me esperaba, pero supongo que quedo bien. Sí, si, el mortal debe de sufrir, pero la angustia es para el pobre elfito de cabellos dorados. Snif, como soñé yo con la escena de mi Legolas gritando por Aragorn en RotK, en la batalla en la Puerta Negra de Mordor. snif… snif… ¡eso es amor!_

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena – __Ya ves que Haldir no pudo decir nada, no tuvo el valor ni el tiempo de decirle…_**

**_Legolas12 __ - Creo que el mortal hizo una parada demasiado larga y se le olvido por lo que iba por andar de… ya sabes…_**

**_Akhasa_****_– Bueno, espero que te haya dejado a gusto la pelea entre Galadrim y montaraz, cuidate mucho_**

**_Txiri__ – (^_^´) Resumiste en pocas palabras el pensamiento de muchas:-P_**

**_Nina __– I hope so that you have enjoyed this chapter, it´s difficult to me to give an answer in english, my grammar it´is so bad, i´m sorry but i can understand so well… :-P  Supongo que me entiendes, por que mi inglés es muy malo como para responderte más de una línea, así que disculpame. __Espero y te haya gustado este capítulo. Thanks!_**

**_LaureAlcalimë__ – Bien, si antes Elessar te cayó mal ahora es cuando le odiamos… si, snif… por que el elfito sufre mucho y aun falta.;_;_**

**_Kel__ – Bien, haré lo mejor por que esos dos paguen con creces sus maldades, y el amor de Serima como toda madre por su hijo es inmenso (al menos así pienso) ;_; Hay sentimientos que Daguel no contiene, no sé si por su inexperiencia o falta de valores paternales, tal vez su madre fue demasiado benevolente, tal vez la sangre del jovencito no era buena ;_; Por lo de los elfos, no sé que has leído tu que he leído yo, pero si, los elfos a veces se comunican con la mente y presagian las cosas… tal como mi elfo con capucha (RotK). ^_^ _**

_Jejejeje_, ¡Qué buenas ideas!, pero… ¿Qué te puedo decir sobre el futuro de Daguel? "Snif"… solamente…Elrond ya aparecerá, y nada contento por supuesto… Tratare de torturar al reyecito y al soldadito para que de una vez se les quite andar jugando con los corazones de persones inocentes...snif…Mil gracias por tu review, ¡eres todo un apoyo para esta pobre seudo escritora enamorada del slash AraLego! =^__^=__

**_Darkhikki__ – El bebé va a tener sus dos papás, después de mucho pensarle Leggy tendrá que decidirse. Snif…_**

**_Bishoujo_****_-Hentai__ – duele, duele, duele… y es lo que me gusta cuando duele… Así me vengo de todo lo que me han hecho sufrir…^_^_**

**_Angad666__ - ¡Ah! Al fin alguien se compadece del pobre Daguel enamorado, es triste por el pobre chico, pero debe aprender…snif… ¿Tu quieres una niña de cabellos negros, ojos azules y orejitas élficas? ¡Ay! que ternura... en verdad que me gustaría…El encuentro Leggy – OB le puedes encontrar oprimiendo mi nombre allá arriba de está pagina, te llevara a mis otras "historias" sin fin (aun no las termino) Sailor Moon puede ser muy depresiva si te consigues el CD japonés. ;_;_**

**_Ayesha__ – Oh, no, jajajaja, no pondría al bebo hermoso con Daguel… ¡brrrrr!_**

**_Ceili_****_ boy __– ¡Mas respuestas en los próximos capítulos y mil gracias por leer! ^_^_**

**_Diane_****_– ¡Aaaah! A mi me gusta jugar con los celos, son tan... explosivos... jejeje_**

**_BehMalfoy__ – "La cosa esa" va a sufrir mucho… junto con el rey que no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido… snif… y como complemento Leggy sufre, Haldir sufre y todos sufren… sólo un poquito, sino, me pongo depre y todos mueren… snif…;_;_**

**_MarinaMortensen__ - ^_^ Gracias por el apoyo al Galadrim, se lo merece, espero y la pelea haya calmado las ansias de matar que me parece que traen… algún día le tocara a Daguel_**

**_Velia__ – El montaraz quiso terminar con Daguel y estaba a punto de hacerlo… snif… y eso fue su error y el pobre elfo y bebi pagan las consecuencias.;_;_**

**_Nesimelle__­ – espero que Haldir no te decepcione, y que sea feliz en el futuro, pero también sufre… no le quieren como el quisiera… snif…_**

**_Integrachan_****_ Reiji__ –Sip, el elfo de Mirkwood es muy inocente al entregar su amor, lo da todo y lo malo es que le pagan mal... snif… Y si, el dolor está por venir… Perdón ¿Qué es la liga de Kachoo Youma? O.ô_**

**_Dirthy__ – Aragorn va a sufrir, mucho.. Mucho para complacencia tuya… al menos una angustia que no le deje descansar en paz… ^_^_**

**_Any_****_ -__ ¿Cuándo puse algo dulce? Ô.ô bueno, no sé si hablas por el baby…^_^   Daguel se puso feliz con su "celebración" y quería mas… y mas…_**

**_Lanthir__ –Oh1 perdón, mil perdones, no cheque el otro review y se me paso… snif… snif… perdona… ¿si? ;_; Y de los otros fics… ((Suspiro)) espero y seguirles... no prometo mucho mas que en un arranque de inspiración les siga… _**

**_Zac_angel_****_ de maldad__ –Espero y el pleito entre Galadrim y montaraz te haya dejado un poco mas tranquila…^_^_**

**_Yersi_Farnel__- A veces pienso que necesita un poco de sangre humana Aragorn se crió con elfos pero me pongo a pensar que la sangre llama… pero sé en realidad que Elessar no es así, ya sabes es sólo para entretener…^_^_**

**_MelianWB__ – Venganza1 Clamaremos venganza! Leggy puede estar embarazado y a veces algo frágil por su estado, pero continua siendo un guerrero y de alguna manera tendrá que vengarse cuando pase el dilema ^__^_**

_Gracias por los reviews, me alegra cada que veo uno nuevo ^_^. Espero y no se desesperen de tanta tristeza, eventualmente el elfo será feliz, y el Galadrim y demás… y los que deban sufrir… sufrirán…_

_¡Reviews!_


	19. Corazones destrozados

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R, me arriesgo a que le borren, :-(. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**19. Corazones destrozados**

El rey subió corriendo las escaleras sin detenerse si quiera a respirar, sabia el riesgo que corría la vida de su esposo y de su hijo en esos momentos, rogaba por un minuto, un minuto si quiera en el que pudiera explicar a Legolas la supuesta equivocación, la velocidad con que corrían sus pensamientos era alarmante. Lo mejor sería decir la verdad, Legolas nunca creería que fuera un malentendido, su oído era tan fino que con toda seguridad había escuchado  sus palabras, esperaba con miedo y angustia que su esposo lograra perdonarle. 

¿Pero como podía perdonar un elfo traicionado? ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan bueno y perfecto como para no guardarle rencor? Legolas conservaba su orgullo de príncipe y esta traición no la pasaría por alto, no cuando él no fue el causante de toda esta angustia. Y con cada peldaño que subía maldecía una y otra vez el momento en que Daguel le sedujo, el instante en que su corazón saboreo las mieles del adulterio y no sintió remordimiento en ello. ¡Cómo podía ser tan ruin que no se daba cuenta lo que destruía! Con sus noches de lujuria que desintegraban su preciosa familia

Se maldijo varias veces antes de llegar a la habitación, la alcoba donde él y Legolas habían sido tan felices. Abrió la puerta con precipitación pero estaba vacía al igual que el cuarto contiguo. Maldijo nuevamente en alta voz antes de salir corriendo al segundo piso. La puerta de la habitación privada del elfo estaba cerrada. 

- ¡LEGOLAS!

Nadie contestó a su llamado, lo que lo hundió más en la desesperación de su búsqueda, volvió a golpear a gritar y por fin a abrir la puerta por la fuerza. Nada, la habitación estaba tranquila sin nadie en su interior.

¿Dónde podría estar su esposo? ¡Haldir! Tal vez había acudido al amparo de su amigo, quien para estás horas debía estar encerrado en sus celdas. Llegó hasta el ala donde las delegaciones élficas pasaban sus noches y nada, todas ellas estaban vacías. Seguramente se habían dado cuenta, ¿habrían salido en busca del príncipe?

De dos en dos buscaban el príncipe consorte, los soldados de Gondor se preocupaban por la salud del futuro heredero, muchos no sabían el motivo de su desaparición, y los pocos que lo sabían o lo sospechaban, no decían ni una palabra al respecto, eran esos mismos que había acompañado al rey en su búsqueda por el dragón.

Daguel se retiraba con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida hacia su casa, triste por que su amado rey seguramente no tendría ya mas tiempo para él, más que para el príncipe consorte, seguramente en esos momentos todos en palacio, le estarían buscando ¿Por qué tenía él rey que fijar sus ojos en un elfo? Alguien como él no podía ni podría nunca entender los anhelos de un mortal. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Él nunca llegaría a ser como él, lo sabía, y era lo que mas le dolía. Pero si el rey había puesto sus ojos una vez en él, siendo un simple soldado mortal, seguramente podía regresar después que este suceso haya pasado. 

Ahora que al parecer el arrogante elfo de Lorien tenía mas interés en el príncipe y no podía ocultarlo. Los golpes que intercambio con "su Elessar" demostraban que no sólo defendía el honor de Legolas, si no que vertía su odio en aquel quien tenía el amor del elfo de Mirkwood. ¡Que extraño sucedía todo! Mientras el anhelaba los besos y caricias del soberano, el otro elfo de Lorien buscaba el afecto del príncipe. 

Cerca de él se vio como seis soldados de Gondor encabezados por su jefe de guardias, llevaban sostenidos por los brazos, a un elfo Galadrim inconsciente, el cual presentaba sangrado en la nuca,  con toda seguridad sería llevado a las celdas de Gondor por haber atentado contra la vida del rey. Daguel observó que los ocho soldados, y aun el jefe de guardias presentaban golpes, heridas y algunos sangraban aun de la nariz y de la cabeza, el elfo había presentado resistencia y si hubiera estado armado nadie hubiera podido vivir para contarlo.

¿Cómo fue posible que Elessar hubiera salido con vida? ¡Ah! ¡Ya recordaba! Su rey había sido un montaraz, cuya juventud la había pasado entre elfos, no era raro que peleara tan bien, siendo capaz de sostener puño a puño un enfrentamiento con el elfo de Lorien. Si la pelea no hubiera sido detenida ¿quién hubiera salido vencedor? Elessar había enfrentado los peores temores y batallas antes de llegar a ser rey, pero el Galadrim estaba acostumbrado a las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Difícil saber el resultado.

Ahora que llegaba a casa, que veía la fachada de el hogar que compartía con su madre, la angustia le atormentada. Recordó que su madre lo había presenciado todo, que había sido testigo de su amor por el rey y todos los problemas que trajo consigo.

Daguel abrió la puerta y encontró a Serima esperándole, sobre la mesa a su lado había agua caliente, trozos de tela y alcohol, todo dispuesto para atender sus heridas. La cocinera le presentó un banco de madera, el joven le miró un momento con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, se sentó y sintió maternales y frías manos  empezaban a atender. Serima lloraba en silencio, por que su corazón había sido traicionado, pero no podía, no era el momento de abandonar a su hijo. No apoyaba de ninguna forma las afecciones de su hijo por el rey, tendría que hablar duramente con él, hacerle entender, pero no era el momento, podía gritarle y decirle, pero sólo lograría que el joven se alejara, buscara al rey y empeorara el asunto.

Sin embargo, el silencio de su madre no hacían mas que sentir culpable una y otra vez con cada desgarrador suspiro al joven guardia, Serima seguramente se sentía avergonzada por él, por no conducirse como varón, por buscar los brazos de un hombre casado y lo que era peor destruir el gran amor que se tenían los dos gobernantes. Daguel pensó en el bebé, y pensó en él, era egoísta pero… aun amaba al rey.

´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`

Haldir despertó con dolor agudo en su nuca, llevando su mano derecha hasta ella palpó la humedad y a través de la oscuridad advirtió sangraba, el olor era inconfundible. Se encontraba recargado contra la mohosa pared de su celda, sin más luz que la que se colaba por la pequeña abertura de la entrada. La gruesa puerta de madera ya era vieja, pero aun podía soportar sus vanos intentos por tirar de ella o hacerla salir de sus goznes con sus golpes. 

Su pelea con Aragorn le había dejado el labio un poco partido pero no dolía tanto como su nuca, los golpes en el pecho y costillas dados por el soberano no eran tan agudos como el duro escozor que le atormentaba en la espalda.

Una pequeña ventana en la puerta era todo su contacto con el exterior. La luz titilante provenía de su derecha, al final del pasillo brillaba una antorcha empotrada en la pared. Agito la puerta y la golpeo hasta que sus manos estuvieron molidas por tantos azotes, desesperado por que nadie respondía a sus llamados. No sabía de Legolas y su bebé, o si ya había pasado mas de un día, si le habían encontrado a esas horas y en que estado. No sabía más que varios de los hombres del rey le habían rodeado en una de las callejuelas de la ciudad, que había luchado con varios hasta que le vencieron golpeándole por la espalda cobardemente. Y ahora despertaba allí, privado de su libertad, de la luz y del conocimiento. ¿Cuánto tendría que estar allí? 

La incapacidad de moverse, de buscar, de saber, le desesperaban, daba vueltas por la celda y averiguo que no tendría más de quince pies de ancho por veinte de largo, con una cama de piedra húmeda y fría a su lado que le debía de servir de lugar de reposo sin manta alguna que le protegiera. El olor era insoportable, la oscuridad claustrofóbica y el eco de sus reclamos le mostraban la soledad de su encarcelamiento.

´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*

Rúmil y Orophin aun no sabían del encarcelamiento de su hermano, todas las partidas de elfos de los tres reinos investigaban el paradero del príncipe consorte. Figwit y Ossmar buscaban al príncipe en conjunto, Orophin les había avisado que el príncipe había escapado pero no sabían bajo que circunstancias. Al contrario de los otros, pensaban que Legolas no debía de estar muy lejos, su caballo seguía allí y con el abdomen tan desarrollado no hubiera pasado inadvertido. 

La oscuridad llegó sin percatarse del rápido paso del tiempo, el rey que había salido en su caballo buscando por toda la ciudad, regresaba a palacio cansado de tanto investigar, pero no regresaba a descansar, si no a iniciar su búsqueda desde el mismo origen. Las noticias de sus hombres no le alentaban, ningún ciudadano reportaba algo inusual, y trataban de no levantar sospechas o preguntas con sus indagaciones, nadie le había visto salir de la ciudad y ese era su único consuelo, Legolas seguía allí pero ¿Dónde? ¿En que estado estaría?

Buscaban en los árboles de la ciudad, en todas las habitaciones del palacio, en las caballerizas y armerías, en la cocina y salones, incluso Haldir pudo ver como dos hombres recorrían el pasillo buscando entre las celdas vecinas. Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que despertó de su desmayo y aun no encontraban al príncipe, el Galadrim maldijo al mortal enfurecido. En ningún lado había rastro del elfo de Mirkwood.

´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*

Detrás de unas pacas de paja había un elfo de rubios cabellos recostado sobre dorados filamentos del forraje, tenía los ojos abiertos y cristalinos. Seguía pensando mientras sus manos se cruzaban acariciando con un pulgar el fruto de su vientre. Su alma estaba desecha y deseaba morir en ese instante, sólo la luz del pequeño le impedía tomar esa alternativa, merecía una oportunidad, merecía ser querido con todo el amor del mundo puesto que era el más inocente de los afectados.

Su bebé sería un hijo ilegítimo, un pequeño príncipe o princesa no reconocido por no nacer en los lazos de amor forjados por sus padres. Aragorn le había traicionado a él y a su bebé. Legolas mordía su labio inferior repasando todo lo que hasta ahora había vivido, recordando los juramentos y caricias de su ahora antiguo esposo, como es que a través de la guerra del anillo sus sentimientos se habían manifestado sin que hasta que el día de su coronación, compartieron su primer beso.

Recordaba que contra los designios de su padre había aceptado la unión con el mortal, como había persistido todo el inicio de su estadía en palacio por obtener el respeto de la gente de Gondor. Había abandonado su familia su reino y su lugar en Valinor por permanecer con él.

¿Y ahora? Aragorn ya no le amaba, había buscado calor de otros brazos, había besado a otro hombre y compartido sus caricias con él. El rey ya no se sentía a gusto con su hermoso consorte puesto que alguien mas llenaba su lugar, Aragorn amaba a otro ser mucho más que a él y a su hijo y le dolía mucho enfrentar la realidad. En cualquier momento se presentaría vano a sus ojos, le dejaría de besar y abrazar, ya no le acariciaría ni pediría consejo. Ya no compartiría sus mas caros y preciosos con él. 

Y en que había fallado él. ¿Cuál era su error? ¿No le había dado todo su amor? ¿No había sido paciente en las costumbres de los mortales, en sus comidas con carnes rojas, en sus vinos cargados de alcohol? ¿No había aceptado a llevar a un hijo en su vientre? ¿No había entregado hasta la última gota de amor y aun estaba dispuesto a más? ¿No había pasado por todo eso, no había dado su arco y su flecha por el? ¿No había abandonado a su familia, renunciado a la paz de sus bosques, a la alegría de sus amigos por estar a su lado?

Tal vez era su pancita que no le gustaba al mortal, tal vez era que había ganado peso y no era ya mas el flexible y esbelto elfo que hacia inolvidable sus veladas. Quizás sus ojos estaban más fijos en el futuro de su pequeño, que en el esposo demandante de caricias. ¿Podría ser que no le hubiera atendido bien? ¿Había sido mal esposo? Tal vez era que sus antojos le habían molestado durante las noches, tal vez sus caprichos le habían cansado y busco refugio en alguien que no le demandara tanto.

Tal vez era que hasta ese momento pudo el rey expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez hasta ese momento pudo decir a alguien mas, que no amaba al príncipe y no deseaba a su hijo. Tal vez todo fue mentira y nunca le amo. Tal vez…

Era probable que el rey necesitara salir mas a probar sus fuerzas y el elfo no le dejaba, tal vez no supo entender la sangre vibrante de los mortales. ¿Acaso fue que le molestaba sus antojos extraños por fresas con crema? ¿Su piel ya no era suave y cremosa? ¿Ya no le gustaba pasar sus dedos por su cabello? Tal vez…

Legolas suspiraba y luchaba por reprimir el llanto, el ansia de morir llegaba a su corazón pero algo le detenía, su pequeño retoño aun no había visto la luz bondadosa de Anar y clamaba por una oportunidad.

El era un guerrero, y seguramente su  hijo también lo sería, tenía que ser fuerte y frío y afrontar su derrota, pero su amor propio sufría, su orgullo se derrumbaba y el corazón se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo, no quería admitirlo, pero Aragorn no le amaba y tal vez desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, el mortal jugaba con él cuando quizás en su pensamiento estaba el jovencito de cabellos rubios. Ese elfo no era más necesario más que para engendrar hijos, Aragorn era complacido por alguien más en la cama y él le complacía ante la sociedad.

No podía llorar, no podía darse el lujo de rendirse ante la adversidad, no si ahora él sería el único ejemplo que su bebé tendría de ahora en adelante. Pero dolía, dolía mucho, y quería morir, desaparecer en ese instante, buscar un puerto seguro que le llevara a Valinor, lejos de los mortales, lejos de su antigua pareja y de todo el dolor. La muerte parecía tan dulce, el corazón estaba a un paso de recibirle pero el pequeño huésped no quería, clamaba por una oportunidad.

- No te quieres ir, ¿verdad, mi amor? – dijo Legolas en voz baja frotando con cariño su abdomen

El bebé no se movía, estaba triste al sentir desmoronarse a su padre élfico.

- Tú me tendrás a mí… Tú y yo solos pequeño mío… no nos importa el mundo oscuro de los mortales.

Legolas de lado, con el cabello cayendo por su hombro, con las lágrimas apareciendo en sus cristalinos ojos, caían los párpados para dormir, por que el sueño élfico sería demasiado angustiante al enfrentar al mundo si permanecían abiertos. Quería alejarse de todos y de todo, excluirse de la humanidad que tanto le hirió.

´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`

Sonaron las campanas para saludar al nuevo día, renovándose poco a poco los sonidos de las labores cotidianas, las mujeres barrían sus calles, los hombres ordeñaban sus a sus animales, se disponían a tomar el primer alimento del día.

Aragorn no había dormido ni ninguno de los elfos de palacio, el rey había tomado unos minutos de vigilia, esperando ver a su elfo regresar por la puerta que daba al trono, o por la puerta de su habitación real, quizá regresaría a su habitación privada, pero a ninguna de ellas llegó. Tanto Seris como Melfor estuvieron al pendiente todo el día y toda la noche, pero por la mañana sólo a Seris se le encontró al lado del monarca.

Haldir estaba sentado en su cama de piedra, perdido en la oscuridad, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, ahogando sus gritos de impaciencia y tratando de pensar con racionalidad. A Legolas aun no le habían encontrado, ya que él seguía allí, puesto de ser lo contrario, hacia ya tiempo que hubiera exigido su liberación. Y lo que mas le preocupaba a Haldir, es que un elfo no necesita mas que de horas si no de días para morir de tristeza. 

_"Si Legolas no se hubiera enamorado… si no se hubiera casado… si yo… si él… si él muere…"_

Figwit acompañado de Ossmar entraron al granero, lleno de pasturas, granos para los animales del rey y otras aves. Repasaron cada lugar con detalle, con certeza los soldados ya le habían revisado, pero donde los elfos podían observar los mortales sólo veían. La escalera estaba allí, pegada al segundo nivel, dejando apenas el suficiente espacio debajo para que un hombre de regular estatura pasara. Ossmar busco entre las pacas de abajo, Figwit subió al siguiente nivel para  inspeccionarle. Encontró a Legolas detrás de las pacas de fondo, con sus ojos cerrados y con una mano sobre su vientre, el otro brazo le servía de almohada.

- ¡Su alteza! - profirió Figwit consternado

El elfo de cabellos oscuros se arrodilló junto al príncipe elfo, y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas para inspeccionarle. Respiraba con tranquilidad, estaba algo pálido y las pestañas aun estaban húmedas, pero lo que mas le preocupaba en esos momentos es que los elfos sólo cerraban sus ojos cuando el dolor era demasiado fuerte para seguir afrontándole. Ossmar subió momentos después, al ver que el príncipe estaba inconsciente fue a avisar al soberano de Gondor de su hallazgo.

El representante de los elfos de Mirkwood llegó con premura hasta el patio empedrado, encontrando el salón del trono vacío; pasando por unas cuantas puertas abiertas de roble llegó al salón comedor, igualmente estaba desierto en ese momento, sólo sirvientes que poco sabían del idioma élfico, así que contrario a su naturaleza serena y respetuosa llegó hasta el pie de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones para exclamar:

- ¡Su Majestad! ¡Lo encontramos!

Aragorn no podía omitir esas palabras de aliento en su corazón, salió al pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones y vio desde el tercer piso a Ossmar que le apuraba a bajar. Así lo hizo el rey, seguido de Seris, los primeros dos iban con tal ímpetu que no se tomaban un momento para que el curador les alcanzara y mientras caminaban hasta el granero, el soberano no paraba de cuestionarle:

- ¿Está bien él? ¿Y el bebé? - interrogó Aragorn frunciendo el ceño preocupado

- Si, su majestad él… - alcanzaba a responder Ossmar 

- ¿Está despierto? ¿Qué ha dicho...?

Ossmar llevó a Elessar junto a Figwit quien trataba de darle la mayor comodidad al príncipe elfo, esperando que despertara de su extraño letargo

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Aragorn encontrándolo inconsciente

Se arrodilló a su lado casi arrebatándoselo a Figwit de los brazos sin atención alguna. Le tomó en sus brazos y le empezó a besar las mejillas, Seris se colocó a su lado para verificar su estado, no sabía mucho de la tristeza de los elfos, no sabía mucho del porque la separación repentina entre el príncipe y el rey, sólo estaba allí por que era necesario y parecía que una tormenta había pasado a su alrededor sin que él se hubiera percatado.

- Todo está bien con él, su majestad. – declaró presuroso Seris

- No, no todo esta bien… Esto no es normal, su majestad – agregó Figwit quien había sentido una frialdad rara en los elfos, tal vez por ser invierno Seris no lo tomó en consideración pero entre elfos ese cambio era notable – Su piel es mas fría de lo normal y sus ojos no deberían estar cerrados.

- ¡Dame tu capa! – exclamó el rey irritado ante la perspicacia del elfo

Aragorn hubiera dado la suya si la tuviera pero no llevaba alguna consigo, cubrió a Legolas con ella, recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, le tomó en sus brazos, y le llevó hasta palacio donde encontró a dos elfos rubios en la entrada en busca de respuestas

- ¡Denme paso por favor!

- Sabemos que no es el momento, su majestad, pero a su tiempo necesitaremos respuestas mi señor - dijo Rúmil mientras él y su hermano se inclinaban cediendo la entrada al pequeño grupo

El rey no le dio importancia a ese hecho, y llegó sin más contratiempos hasta su lecho, donde recostó a Legolas en su mullida cama, le quito el calzado y le cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello. Figwit y Ossmar se retiraron, no era momento de  hablar al rey de partidas, no era el momento para muchas cosas pero debían regresar a sus reinos, Ossmar, Figwit y Haldir habían concretado sólo tres días de reposo después de la llegada del rey, pero la situación cambiaba drásticamente desde que el príncipe presentaba síntomas extraños similares a tristeza y Haldir no se les había reunido en esa mañana.

´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*

Seris observó toda la mañana la condición extraña del elfo, obteniendo como única conclusión una terrible fatiga y fuerte alteración que presentaba el paciente. Preguntó al rey sobre algún acontecimiento en particular que hubiera perturbado últimamente la vida de su esposo, a lo que el rey negó tener conocimiento alguno. Seris sólo reafirmo lo que el mismo Aragorn sabía, que una fuerte emoción, si era mala y le afectaba directamente, podía conducir al elfo a la muerte y con ello, por consecuencia, la vida del bebé.

Por la noche Elessar tomó un baño, se perfumo como hacia cada noche especial que él y Legolas compartían, utilizo la misma bata azul bordada de pequeños árboles blancos en las solapas que usaba cuando ambos compartían la habitación hacia… tan poco tiempo. A Legolas le dejo sin túnica ni cinto seguía dormido en un sueño intranquilo, resistiéndose a despertar. 

_"Tal vez sólo necesite descanso, tal vez piense y fuera una pesadilla… tal vez…"_

Aragorn guardaba muchas esperanzas pero su corazón sentía mucho miedo, esa noche iba a dormir nuevamente con su elfo, quien respiraba demasiado lento para su gusto, iban a compartir la cama como siempre lo habían hecho desde su boda, pero ¿Por qué sentía miedo? ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban y su pecho se contraía al recordar que toda había sido su culpa? 

Odiaba verlo así, dormido y sin prestarle atención, deseaba que sus hermosos ojos cerúleos se abrieran brillantes para él y que desde su lado izquierdo de la cama le recibiera con su sonrisa antes de besarlo y hacer el amor, o simplemente hablar durante horas antes de quedar dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

Con temor tomó su lugar a su lado, le colocó para que su cabeza cayera en su brazo como acostumbraba a hacer Legolas cuando se presentaba melancólico recordando su reino y su gente. Paso sus dedos entre su suave cabello sintiendo en su pecho desnudo la suave respiración del príncipe, aun en la oscuridad y sólo con la vela detrás de sí, su consorte se veía muy pálido. 

En algún momento le sintió moverse levemente, ajustándose a su nueva posición como de costumbre, Aragorn derramó una lágrima cuando la cabeza cayó hasta el punto en que la nariz fina de Legolas toco su pecho, cuanto extraño esa tierna sensación de tener la felicidad segura durmiendo a su lado.

- Mi amor… ¿qué podría decirte para que me perdonaras?

La soledad de la habitación no contestaba y no había luna allí que le diera esperanza de ser escuchado, seguía pasando jirones de cabello dorado entre sus dedos mientras le hablaba.

- ¿Cómo puedo decirte que… lo siento?

Aragorn lloraba y no se avergonzaba del hecho, deseaba que todo eso nunca hubiera pasado y como de costumbre por la tristeza de Legolas, él era responsable. Ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que podía perder su corazón se deshacía con acidez, por que sabía que Legolas no le perdonaría, que nunca más le volvería a amar y que por infidelidad podía perder a su esposo y a su hijo. 

Estando allí junto a él, en sus brazos, respirando lentamente, pálido y frío, el perdón se miraba distante y lejos de ser alcanzado. Hablaba entre sollozos no importándole que nadie le escuchara en ese momento.

- Sólo sé que no te merezco, ni siquiera el estar en este momento aquí a tu lado… tal vez nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti… por que tu te mereces todo… pero yo… te amo… demasiado y sufro mucho… tengo miedo de perderte… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¿Dime?...

Le tomó de la nuca y beso su frente, mientras con la mano libre le acercó por la cintura para sentir el contacto de su pequeño no nacido.

- ¿Y que haría yo sin este tesoro divino? ¿Qué podría hacer sin este milagro?

La mano del rey pasó de la cintura al abdomen abultado de Legolas, estaba duro y no se sentía movimiento, como si de un almohadón rígido se tratara.

Ninguno de los dos le contestaba y la desesperación era mucha, seguía llorando mientras le abrazaba, los brazos de Legolas estaban inertes, sin voluntad de abrazarle como le hacían cada noche, buscando su cercanía.

Aragorn tenía mucho que decir pero no las palabras con que expresarse, sus temores eran profundos ya que ahora ni su bebé le reconocía al tacto como hizo la última vez que le saludo, ni siquiera el fruto de su amor se dignaba a darle una esperanza en ese momento. Toda la noche fue una tortura para el rey, acariciando un cuerpo aletargado y frío, cuya respiración apenas mostraba signos de seguir en el reino de los vivos.

Y cuando el sueño y cansancio venció al rey, no se dio cuenta de cómo su calor revivió la costumbre en el elfo. Acostumbrado a raspar su nariz algunas veces contra el pecho del rey buscando su permiso para acercarse, Aragorn le abrazó por la cintura en respuesta, dormido y disfrutando sin darse cuenta de la sensación, Legolas con pesadez levantó la mano y le rodeo la cintura, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

Por que un cuerpo reconocía al otro y se complementaban tan bien en la oscuridad que sus amos no se daban cuenta de lo que acontecía, uno buscaba las caricias del otro, mientras el otro ofrecía su abrazo para seguir disfrutando del descanso, siempre había sido así y aun en ese momento tan crítico, seguían las costumbres uniéndolos en un simple abrazo nada mas.

´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`*´\/`

Todo era tan perfecto al amanecer, parecía que el invierno se hubiera retirado esa mañana ya que juraba que escuchó un pajarillo trinar en su ventana, sentía el calor de su esposo a su lado y el olor a su cálido cuerpo oculto entre las sábanas. No sabía la razón, pero tenía mucha hambre, tal vez Aragorn le acompañe un poco mas tarde a tomar el desayuno en el jardín, si, un poco de frío no mataría al mortal, además, aun tenían que hablar del nombre del bebé, debían elegirle con sumo cuidado por que era un hecho importante y le acompañaría de por vida. Pero un poco más de tiempo en cama no haría mal a nadie, y el con frío que se respiraba desde afuera y a pesar de ser un elfo que no sufre por el clima, la atmósfera le invitaba más al reposo. 

Aragorn le tomaba posesivamente como siempre, acercándole como todas las mañanas hasta él para evitar que se escabullera a la cocina. ¿Acaso creería que no tenía su dotación de caramelos de emergencia muy bien escondidos en la mesita de a lado? El mortal tenía que ser muy tonto si nunca lo hubiera encontrado o si quiera pensado. Tal vez compartiría uno con él al despertar, un beso en la boca con sabor a menta sería delicioso para iniciar la mañana. 

Pero el bebé no se movía, tal vez era temprano para él, bajó un poco su mano y encontró su vientre duro de una manera irregular, eso no era normal, y la tela era algo inusual en él para dormir y no había peinado su cabello para dormir, y anoche… empezaba a recordar.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Siento la tardanza, no anduve muy inspirada, y tal vez hubiera tardado lo mismo, tuve fiebre por tres días seguidos y una noche entera soñando con DataBase Management Hobbits, ¡en serio! Además de que ffnet me prohibió actualizar cualquier fic durante toda una semana, ya estoy penada y un día me desaparezco. _

**_BlazeVein_****_-__ Espero y hallas conseguido que la PC te obedezca nuevamente, ^_^. Haldir se desquito creo que por muchas por aquí._**

**_Any_****_ – __Gracias por ser siempre tan amable en leer, a pesar de que por ahora sólo uno sufrirá mas que el otro, tratare de que los dos sufran._**

**_Akhasa__ – El pobre Haldir sufre su castigo por dar de golpes al rey y creo que allí quedara un buen tiempo encerradito, al menos hasta dentro de dos capítulos._**

**_Nina__ – Claro que no es presión ninguna los reviews, ^_^, y si, Haldir es incapaz de hacerle daño a Legolas a voluntad, pero con Aragorn es diferente, y de resultado, ya vez, triste y abandonado en una celda, ¡ah! Pero tiene hermanitos que cuidan por el y mas que todo, el favor del príncipe. ^_^_**

**_Ayesha__ – Primero, gracias por recomendar a Alym. ¿Cómo castrarlos a todos, y luego, con que se torturan... snif? :-P_**

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena__ - ¡Sí! La historia tiene final feliz, Believe it or not! Pero falta un rato para eso, sino, yo me traumaría con esto. ^_^_**

**_Tira Tinuviel__ – Mil gracias por tus palabras y espero y te siga gustando la historia._**

**_Laurë_Alcalime__ – Si, Haldir no aguanto lo que muchas y se satisfizo dando de golpes al mortal, al menos lo que le dejaron._**

**_Legolas12__ – Espero y la corta pelea entre elfo y mortal te haya agradado, pero por lo mismo el pobre Galadrim tuvo que pagar, y durante un buen de tiempo (en capítulos) estará por allí. Daguel no tiene la culpa, lamentablemente no todo pinta bien para él.:- (_**

**_Txiri__ – El bebé se niega a contestar, está tan triste que se puede retractar y regresarse a su luz._**

**_Iona__ – Sufriremos todos un buen rato, creo que no habrá felicidad hasta que nazca el baby, que creo que ya sé que va a ser…^_^  ´Toy feliz!_**

**_Angad_****_-666__- Mugrosas computadoras, yo también les odio cada que hacen sus cosas...  pero también les quiero mucho…jejeje… Si, creo que eres la unica que no quiere a Haldir, para ti y para Prince Legolas, esta historia es AxL, ¿ok? Noooooooo! No le pondría así, snif, se muere el elfo antes de bautizarle... snif… Es lógico que Aragorncito le eche la culpa a los demás, jejeje…_**

**_Kel__ - ¡Oh! Bueno, según yo sólo quería un poquito de odio para Aragorn, no tanto, snif… al menos así siempre lo pensé, snif. Y si, digo con una traición se rompen los lazos de una unión, al menos para los elfos, por eso Haldir dice lo que dice. Y sobre Daguel, bueno, cumplía con su deber de soldado de Gondor, defender a su rey, y de paso a su amante que daba lo mismo, y de Elrond, llegara, pero no a Gondor, eso si. _**

_Sobre Viggo y Orlando, pues, niña Ô.ô Supongo qué no has visto las fotos de esos dos cuando se saludan ¿No sabes del RPS, Real Person Slash? ¡Oh! Tantas historias que he leído, en inglés por supuesto, todas basadas en ficción, pero sobre todo en fotos, entrevistas y demás… a propósito, ¿no supiste que a Orlando le hicieron un video al finalizar de filmar, con la canción "Hungry Eyes" con imágenes de Aragorn y Legolas y sus miradas? ¡En serio! Dijo que era algo con sentido homoerótico, pero que lo hicieron muy bien, (fue hecho por los mismos de filmación de LotR, y tal vez venga en el DVD ^_^)_

**_Integrachan_****_ Reiji__- Espero y hayas podido leer el capítulo y te haya gustado, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme unas líneas, todo tendrá su final feliz, algo triste, pero feliz.^_^_**

**_Yersi_****_-Fanel__ – Si, yo sé que un Legolas en su estado normal, o en su versión Tolkien nunca le serían fácil engañar, pero digamos, que si, y sólo por poco tiempo. ^_^_**

**_MelianWB__ – Mi pobre Haldir está encarcelado por cumplir nuestras expectativas, pero aun sigue furioso y a la vez preocupado._**

**_Lanthir__ – Según iba a ser así, Aragorn le iba a decir la verdad a Leggy cuando terminara con Daguel, pero el elfo los atrapo primero y ni modo…_**

**_Alym__ – Gracias por leer esta historia un poco angustiosa, y también agradecí a la reina, bueno, no necesariamente actualizo los sábados, pero trato de que sea cada semana o menos si es posible.^-^_**

**_PrinceLegolas__ – No, no me mates a mi reyecito que aun me sirve y mucho, ¿después a quien torturo y mato de tristeza? ^_^ Gracias por tunuelo mail, te pondré en mis contactos de MSN._**

**_Nessimelle__ – ¡Si! Como dicen mis tías: "…Pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe..." jejeje… eso al referirse a las injusticias, que ya han de pagar esos dos un rato._**

**_Reiko_****_ Noriko__ – Oh! Mil gracias por leer durante toda la noche y espero no haber decepcionado con este capítulo. No podría matar a Legolas, eso no… snif…_**

**_Zac_****_ - __¿Verdad que sería mejor que se fuera con Haldir? Si eso digo yo, pero el elfo aun ama a su rey, snif…_**

**_Velia__ –Bueno, el sentimiento es recíproco si algo le llega a pasarle a Ru, snif, así que actualiza, el elfo apenas y se entera y despierta, no puede morir, aun no._**

_Mil gracias por su valiosa cooperación, por su apoyo y por sus reviews amables, los capítulos ya no salen como esperaba de angustiosos pero espero y les haya agradado. Besos. _


	20. Dos descorazonados

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R, me arriesgo a que le borren, :-(. AU (Alternate Universe) no hay Arwen, y si la hubo, sólo fue una querida hermana de Aragorn. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**20. Dos descorazonados**

Legolas trato de ponerse en pie, sin ni siquiera mirar al cuerpo dormido que yacía a su lado. Aragorn, al sentir sus movimientos, despertó y le impidió ir más lejos. Legolas no le veía, tenía la mirada desecha sin punto fijo, preocupado por que su bebé no se movía y por que sentía su vientre mas pesado de lo normal. Aragorn le seguía observando, esperando alguna palabra de sus dulces labios, enojo, ira, gritos, llanto, alguna reacción que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

Sin embargo, el príncipe seguía en sus brazos, con los párpados caídos pero no enteramente cerrados, pensativo.

- ¿Legolas? –preguntó el rey atrayéndole hacia su pecho, él mismo sentía algo extraño con su pequeño - ¿El bebé... está todo bien con él?

Frunció Legolas el ceño, ahora es cuando el rey preguntaba por su hijo, ahora después de días es que se acordaba que existía, paso su mano sobre su vientre sin dirigirle palabra a su compañero.

Aragorn, cansado por no obtener más que silencio, le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a girar la cabeza poniendo su nariz contra la del elfo que aun seguía sin mirarle.

- ¿No piensas hablarme?

¿Y por que tendría que hablar con él? ¿Qué tendría que preguntarle, decirle, reclamarle? Todo lo había presenciado y entendido, y si hablando le hacia mas daño a su corazón, el escucharle no le ayudaría en nada; hizo un nuevo intentó por salir de su opresión, pero el rey se aseguró de que no tuviera éxito y le devolvió a su lugar entre las blancas almohadas.

Legolas quedo inmutable, recopilaba toda esa serie de acontecimientos que le deshacían el alma, pero aun estaba envuelto con los brazos del mortal. Su cabeza se irguió lentamente, para toparse con los ojos acerados de Aragorn, uno buscando respuestas, traspasando profundamente sus miedos mientras el otro ofrecía disculpas y suplicaba por una palabra de perdón. La visión de dos siluetas unidas en un beso fue lo que acudió a la mente del elfo, haciendo hervir su sangre hasta hacer expulsión con un fuerte golpe directo a la quijada del rey.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Legolas al contacto de su puño con el rostro de Aragorn

Irguiéndose con premura, apoyándose en su codo, Legolas tomó asiento dispuesto a salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudiera, pero su compañero le rodeo por el pecho impidiéndoselo, fue demasiado lento comparado con sus mejores días para evitar que el rey tomara su puño y le obligara a caer de nuevo en la cama a su lado

- Legolas… escúchame… - ordenó Aragorn olvidándose del dolor en su rostro

Con esas palabras nada ganaría más que su desprecio… si pudiera sentirle.

- Quisiera poder borrar todo lo que ha pasado… meterlo en un saco y que todo arda hasta consumirse.

Su enlace fue lo único que logro desintegrar y era lo que mas dolía. Sus labios se apretaron con severidad tratando de reprimir su odio y llanto

- Por favor, mi amor, no deseo que estés así conmigo… ¡Demonios!… - añadió Aragorn levantando un poco mas la voz molestando a Legolas por la cercanía, pero aun así no hubo respuesta

Aragorn, desesperado por saber, por sentir la furia de su esposo, el llanto, el reclamo, algo en que pudiera descargarse contra él, tomó con fuerza al elfo del mentón para besarle rudamente, Legolas levantó las manos tratando de alejarle de sí, pero Aragorn anticipándose los atrapo entre sus puños conteniéndoles; el elfo sufría, le hacia daño, tanto daño el volver a sentir sus labios, quemándole por la traición.

- ¡No me beses! ¡Aléjate! – estalló por fin

- Legolas…

Aragorn aun deseaba estar sobre él, sentirle y obligarle a hablar, escuchar de sus labios que le odiaba, que le detestaba, todo con tal de que al final de esa dolorosa pero necesaria conversación, pudiera obtener el perdón y regresar a su lado.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No deseo estar aquí!

- Pero si es aquí donde yacemos, en nuestra habitación…

- ¡No! Esta es la habitación de dos seres que se aman, lo cual no pasa entre nosotros… ¡No estamos casados!

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el rey enfurecido – ¡Claro que nos amamos! Mi amor por ti nunca disminuyó…

- ¡TU! ¡MALDITO!

Legolas quiso levantar sus puños contra él, quiso asesinarle en ese instante pero su estado le restaba fuerza por que hasta ahora fácilmente el rey le controlaba.

- ¡Legolas, Tranquilízate!

- ¡TU! ¡MORTAL! ¡TU! – insistió Legolas enfadado, tratando de patear al rey dentro de la cama sin obtener resultado, las fuertes piernas del rey le habían imposibilitado el movimiento.

- Legolas, amor…

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

- Legolas… por favor…

- ¡SUÉLTAME!- exclamó Legolas tratando de salir de la cama, alejarse del hombre que tanto le hacia daño

Un guardia acompañado de Seris y Melfor entraron intempestivamente a la habitación para sorpresa del rey, quien con un movimiento de cabeza les dio a entender que no necesitaria ayuda para encargarse de la situación.

- Legolas, por favor, tranquilízate… No es bueno para el bebé.

- ¿POR QUE ME LO DICES A MI? ¿¡POR QUE TE ATREVES A TOCARME!?

- Baja la voz, por favor

- ¡NO! ¿TIENES MIEDO DE QUE SE ENTEREN? ¿ACASO NO LO SABIAN TODOS ANTES QUE YO?

- Legolas…

Legolas derramaba lágrimas con cada pregunta y Aragorn estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero con gran voluntad se detuvo, sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, pedir perdón y humillarse, pero alguien tenía que conservar la calma, si quería hablar y suplicar a su esposo.

- ¿Por qué Aragorn? … ¿Qué te hice yo…?

- Legolas… yo no sé… no sabría decirte… Legolas… lo siento….

- ¿LO SIENTES? ¡TU! ¿Qué hay de mí?

Aragorn no levantaba la mirada a pesar de que había logrado que los puños de Legolas estuvieran uno junto al otro separando sus cuerpos. Descanso su cabeza agitada en el pecho aun firme y agitado del elfo.

- ¿Ya no me amas? – preguntó el elfo con voz entrecortada

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla cuando él sabía la respuesta?

- Legolas… tú sabes que siempre te he amado y te amare… -respondió Aragorn con culpa en su tono

- ¡Eso no es cierto! No es cierto… ¡Tu me traicionaste!

- Legolas… Yo….

- Tal vez no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti…

- Legolas

- Tal vez… no te supe comprender… pero… Aragorn… yo lo intenté…

- …

- Por que… yo deje todo por ti…

- …

- Sabes que daría mi vida por ti… y…

- …

- Que nunca te dejaría… 

- …

- Y nuestro bebé iba a ser el más feliz del mundo…

- Legolas… yo…

- Yo pensé… yo creí que… tu eras diferente… yo… pensé que sentías lo mismo… 

Como dolían esas palabras y el sentir del pecho agitado del elfo, del ver como su embarazo se revelaba ante sus ojos, le apretaba las muñecas tratando de contener sus ilusiones, no le dejaba erguirse pues quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Legolas se refrenaba, tenía tanto coraje en su pecho que necesitaba desahogarse, tanta ira, desilusión y celos… los malditos celos de pensar que su esposo había sido tocado por alguien mas, besado por alguien mas cuando él pacientemente le esperaba en su lecho.

- Legolas… yo no supe lo que hice… fui débil por que soy un humano lleno de defectos, fui un ciego por unos días, incapaz de ver lo que arriesgaba… pero… el único culpable soy yo… Legolas… si yo pudiera…

- Si tú pudieras… pero no puedes… - añadió Legolas fríamente, había congelado su boca así como su corazón – otra cosa hubiera sido si fuese yo el traidor

- Legolas...

Ambos callaron por que se herían mas escuchando y diciendo, ambos callaron por que la tormenta era tan fuerte que agolpaba a sus corazones. Aragorn pudo comprender lo que Legolas sentía, si él hubiera sido la víctima, el engañado, seguramente hubiera terminado con la vida del elfo y del maldito amante, Legolas se detenía en cambio, ciertamente debido a que su vida no sería la única arruinada en el futuro, el bebé también contaba como familia.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – cuestionó el rey temeroso como nunca de la respuesta que llegaría a sus oídos.

- Déjame libre

- ¿Me prometes que te tranquilizaras? – preguntó Aragorn malentendiendo la respuesta del elfo

- Yo sé cumplir mis promesas…

Aragorn le liberó y se irguió para contemplar su hermoso rostro sonrosado. Legolas se encorvo hacia su derecha, ocultando su vientre entre sus brazos como haría un niño temeroso debajo de las mantas en la noche más oscura, su cabello cayó ocultando su cara y sus ojos se cerraron para pensar un momento.

El rey levantó la mano dispuesto a retirar las hebras doradas que cubrían su rostro.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

- Legolas… yo…

- Juró que si me tocas, gritare tan fuerte que el mismo Sauron renacerá de sus cenizas

La voz de Legolas era tranquila y pavorosamente fría, indiferente al dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro del soberano rey. La mañana avanzaba y su estómago inoportuno le recordó que el tiempo del desayuno se aproximaba.

- Ahora regreso, traeré algo delicioso para que desayunes – comentó Aragorn poniéndose en pie con nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios

- No deseo nada de la cocina… no deseo nada para comer… - expresó Legolas sin abrir sus ojos, ese lugar le daba nauseas tan sólo de recordarlo.

- Debes de alimentarte bien por el bebé, recuérdalo – añadió el rey dando un toque de ternura en su consejo – no quiero que mi pequeño sea un debilucho al nacer

No obtuvo respuesta a pesar de que la espero unos segundos, salió de la habitación sin cuidarse de la mirada de advertencia que daban dos elfos rubios a su paso, Orophin sin embargo preguntó al rey:

- Su majestad… Legolas… ¿se encuentra bien?

- Ha despertado... pero su estado es delicado aun… - dijo el rey sin perder su paso

- Su majestad, es necesario que libere a Haldir – agregó con firmeza Rúmil, atreviéndose a dirigirle la palabra al soberano, todo era por respeto y era lo único que le contenía.

Haldir nuevamente, el rey detuvo su paso un momento para dar respuesta al alto y pálido elfo de Lorien

- Haldir atentó contra mi vida, Haldir se rebeló contra el rey de Gondor, hoy ya tiene su castigo

- ¡Tú sabes que sólo actuó en su defensa!

- ¡Legolas no necesita mas defensor que yo que soy su esposo! - exclamó el rey impacientándose

- Ya deberías saber que ya no lo eres… - añadió Orophin tranquilamente

El rey le observó temeroso, era la tercera vez que lo escuchaba y no deseaba, no quería comprender el significado de esas palabras.

- El es y seguirá siendo mi esposo, ¿me entienden? Ahora no tengo tiempo, ya habrá un momento para pensar en su hermano - dijo el rey alejándose con rapidez, fingió o no sé dio cuenta que Rúmil era detenido por el brazo de su hermano, con un elfo preso era mas que suficiente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mientras tanto Haldir se devanaba los sesos tratando de imaginar que sucedía en su exterior, la bota de agua y el pan que le habían  pasado por la ventanilla seguían tirados en el piso, no tenía ánimo de comer, quería noticias y sus hermanos no llegaban a iluminar su ignorancia, sin embargo alguien mas se presentó en sus celdas inesperadamente.

- Es una pena que tu puedas luchar por él… y él no te lo reconozca a cambio

Haldir no tuvo problema para identificar esa joven voz, ya había escuchado sus gritos a sus espaldas una vez, con eso había sido más que suficiente para no olvidarle nunca.

- No comprendo como puede presentarse ante mí.

- Soy un soldado, un guardia de Gondor que inesperadamente me envían lejos de mi rey, lejos de donde pueda ver a mi sol, pero son sólo nubes pasajeras…

- ¡Oh! Joven mortal ¿Aun persistes en eso? ¿No comprendes que tu amor nunca será posible? – preguntó Haldir poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco a la entrada.

- Es posible, ha sido posible y al menos yo he gozado de sus atenciones, lo que no puedo decir de usted, señor elfo.

Haldir no dejó que las palabras le hiriesen, el podía mantener su frente en alto, en su corazón aun habitaba su orgullo.

- Yo mantengo mi integridad y mis respetos por la pareja real.

- No creo que haya respeto en golpear el hermoso rostro del rey en sus mismos dominios

- Puede que mis manos no hayan sido tan sutiles como las tuyas, pero no me avergüenzo de defender a un amigo cuando me necesita

- Ni yo de cumplir con mi deber…

- ¿A que debo el honor de su visita, mi señor aventurero? – preguntó Haldir cansado de tantas indirectas - ¿Ha venido hasta mi encierro, para vanagloriarse de su mala acción del día?

- No… No es así mi forma de ser… - dijo Daguel reflexionando sus palabras - Yo en verdad amo a mi rey Elessar

El cinismo del joven guardia sobrepasaba sus expectativas, ¿no había hecho ya el suficiente daño como para continuar con eso?

- Deberías de cuidar más tus palabras, ¿o acaso todo mundo sabe aquí la verdad? ¿No mantienes acaso, un poco de decoro?

- No hay nadie mas dentro de las celdas mas que usted, señor elfo y yo.

- Entonces di a que vienes y deja a mi soledad que me haga compañía, a menos que tu fastidiosa presencia sea añadida a mi encierro como castigo.

- Me iré en cuanto sepa su parecer… - agregó Daguel poniendo mas seriedad en su voz -  He notado… y con sus mismas palabras me ha dado la razón,… en que usted profesa el mismo sentimiento al príncipe que siento yo por el rey.

Haldir calló por un minuto, no sabía que eran tan obvios sus acciones para con el príncipe, tan obvias que sólo unos instantes bastaban para averiguarles.

- ¿Por qué has de pensar eso? Legolas es un buen amigo

- No me pareció por la forma en que lo defiende… señor elfo

- No trates de involucrarme en tus problemas, mi amistad con Legolas es lo que mas aprecio.

- ¿Pero no le apreciaría mas como… amante?

- ¡Cómo te atreves a sugerirlo si quiera! – exclamó Haldir ofendido

- Los dos podemos salir satisfechos con esto, píenselo bien señor elfo, tanto uno como otro tendremos lo que deseamos… 

- No deseo escucharte, por favor, pide que cambien mi guardia, no deseo tener tu presencia tan cercana

- Será lo mejor para el príncipe y…. el bebé… Lejos de aquí los tres pueden iniciar una nueva vida…

- No es mi conclusión, yo respetare la decisión de mi amigo

- Sólo sugiero lo mejor para todos, tarde o temprano el príncipe necesitara su apoyo y consejo… él confía en usted por lo que pude observar…

- ¡Basta ya! Esta conversación no me interesa, y si en verdad amaras como dices al rey, le dejarías en paz… disfrutando de su próspera familia sin la necesidad de estos conflictos, ¿entiendes?

- No es posible… soy egoísta en ese aspecto… Le amo y él a mi, y es lo único que me consuela…

La ceguera de amor de este joven iba mas allá de lo que pensaba Haldir, tenía la idea que sólo era un amor de juventud, como quien se enamora de una estrella para después caer en la realidad de su lejanía. Daguel amaba al rey y aun esperaba que Aragorn le correspondiera, ¿podía ser posible, que el soberano de Gondor dejara a un elfo como Legolas por un joven caprichoso y su primer amor? El sabía su respuesta personal, pero no estaba seguro por el mortal.

- Yo no deseo el mal para el príncipe consorte ni el heredero… sólo busco lo mejor para todos…

- Tu visión del bienestar de la pareja dista mucho de ser lo óptimo

- ¿Desea usted, entonces, que sigan juntos pero desdichados? ¿Es así como se cría a un hijo?

- No hables mas, no es tu decisión, así que por favor déjalos a ellos y a mi en paz.

- Lo dejare ya, mi señor elfo, pero estoy seguro de su cooperación en esto

Los pasos se alejaron y la voz no se volvió a escuchar mas, Haldir quedo en su celda sentado en la oscuridad de su cama de piedra, atormentado por las palabras del jovencito, cuanta amargura y resentimiento podía haber en un corazón tan joven e inexperto. Y Haldir se sentía tentado a influir en su amigo, a decirle que salieran de allí, que dejara a ese mortal infiel y fueran a Lorien donde le haría su estancia inmensamente feliz. NO. Haldir no podía pensar así, no podía actuar como ave de rapiña aprovechándose de la ocasión, así no deseaba que fuera… no, no ganaría el amor de Legolas de semejante manera.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn llegó hasta donde Serima y otras cocineras terminaban de servir los desayunos, el rey había sido muy temerario al presentarse nuevamente en ese lugar de desgracias. Serima le observó con indiferencia, tanto como él como su hijo eran los culpables de la desdicha del príncipe, pero el rey, siendo mayor, debería de ser mas conciente de sus actos, a sus ojos era el más culpable de los dos.

- Necesito fruta, gran variedad de ella, jugo de naranja y de mora, agua fresca, llévenla a mis habitaciones a la mayor brevedad

- Si su majestad – respondió Serima sin dirigirle la mirada

Aragorn lo notó pero no quiso tener mas problemas, tan rápido como termino de dar las ordenes salió, sin cuidarse si estuviera por allí o no el guardia que había captado otras noches su interés.

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! Exijo obediencia – exigía Legolas detenido en la puerta por dos guardias leales al rey

- Lo siento su alteza, pero el rey fue claro con sus órdenes – contestó uno de ellos

Legolas había tratado de salir de la habitación, pero los dos guardias en el umbral se lo habían impedido por mucho que el insistió, Aragorn les encontró discutiendo a su llegada, entró a la habitación encontrándose a un elfo dispuesto a presentar ya resistencia.

- No deseo estar aquí, Aragorn – profesó el príncipe cruzándose de brazos y alejándose del rey

- Debes descansar, el desayuno viene para acá – dijo el rey tratando de llevarle con paciencia por el brazo hacia su lecho

- ¡No! No quiero nada, ya te lo había dicho…

- Legolas

- No me toques, te lo repito… ¡Ah! – se interrumpió Legolas llevándose una mano al vientre y palideciendo un poco

- ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucede?

- El bebé… - dijo Legolas sin poner oposición al sentirse abrazado por Aragorn para guiarle a la cama

Aragorn le observó palidecer, Serima entró con la bandeja del desayuno y con una seña del rey supo que debía ir por Melfor o Seris, quienes minutos después entraron.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Aragorn preocupado. Había estado caminando de un lado a otro mientras Legolas era revisado

- No encontramos nada extraño más que el pequeño ha variado de posición. – concluyó Seris después de terminar su examen

Legolas anudaba su túnica, seguía sentado en la cama y había tristeza en su mirada, para él no era tan fácil como los curadores decían, para él que tenía al bebé dentro sentía que algo perturbador ocurría, no era normal, era cierto que a veces el pequeño retoño no se movía durante algún tiempo, pero siempre podía sentir sus alegrías y sus tristezas, desgraciadamente lo último que supo del pequeño era que estaba triste.

Dejaron a la pareja sola, silenciosa como antes, y la comida en la mesa del elfo seguía sin tocarse. 

- Por favor, debes de comer algo, el bebé lo necesita – sugirió Aragorn sentándose en la cama del lado opuesto al elfo.

Legolas tomó un poco de manzana y de pera, las masticaba lentamente para no regresar lo ingerido, el rey le observaba y aguardaba sus palabras con el corazón oprimido, veía como la mano izquierda no dejaba su abdomen, contemplaba con preocupación que su esposo no le dirigía la mirada.

Al llegar a tomar la fresa se detuvo, no le causaba mayor alegría como antaño, la quería saborear, pero el bebé no reaccionaba ¿cómo era posible? Serima había agregado un tarro con crema y un poco de azúcar a la bandeja de plata, Legolas rozo la punta de la fresa por el tarro y baño la fruta en el polvo nevado.

Hacia algunos días la vista le hubiera hecho muy feliz, hacia algunos días su bebé ansioso hubiera respondido alegre al saber que sería recompensado, pero la criatura no se movía. Su mano temblaba mientras el mortal estudiaba sus movimientos.

Poco a poco acercó la fruta a su boca y dio un pequeño mordisco para después comerla por completo, no hubo reacción y los ojos de Legolas se humedecieron, el bebé no respondía pero tal vez era muy temprano para eso, tomó una segunda fresa y repitió la operación, nada, al retoño parecía no importarle.

- ¿Por qué no te mueves? – preguntó Legolas acariciando su vientre con ambas manos - ¿Ya no te gustan las fresas?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Vamos pequeño, ¿Qué te sucede?

- Legolas ¿pasa algo con el bebé?

- ¿Ya no vas a responder? – pidió nervioso el elfo mirando su abdomen abultado

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del elfo, mientras llamaba a su pequeño, no había indicio alguno de vida en su ser, como si estuviera ausente o nuca hubiera existido, Legolas esperaba lo peor pero no podía, no quería creerlo y el causante de semejante desgracia estaba allí con él, allí a su lado observándole tembloroso y pálido como la muerte.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Jeje__… ya tengo lo demás pero este capítulo ya se paso de largo, al menos para mi, cumple mi cuota…Espero poner mas pronto el siguiente, y el siguiente, lo malo es que la inspiración llega en el trabajo cuando menos lo espero… Ya _

**_Zac_angel_****_ de maldad.- _**_ Sip, mi pobre Leggy tuvo que despertar a la cruel realidad, y sip, Daguel está obsesionado… o enamorado ciegamente…Oh! Mucho odio para Aragorn espero y puedas tenerle un poco de pena..;_;_

**_Eruve_****_.-_**_Si llegó a terminar este fic date por bien servida, ^_^… sólo he terminado un fic completo, a parte del crossover y el de Touya/Yuki****_

**_Alym_******_.__- Mil gracias por tus comentarios en los capítulos, y espero y todos sean felices al final, abrá dos que no, eso sí…;_;_

**_Any_**_.- el bebé escucha y cree que no le quieren por eso prefiere irse si no le van a recibir con cariño…;_; tus palabras serán atendidas. ;_;_

**_Nina_**_.- Oh! Ya Haldir saldrá… con un montón de cosas en su cabecita…_

**_Legolas12_**_.- Bueno, el baby tal vez no quiera que su papi muera pero creo que el pequeño(a) no estara muy a gusto si se queda_

**_Reiko_****_ Noriko_**_.-Yo tampoco sé nada de embarazos aun… snif, pero supongo y como es elfo no es nada bueno…;_; ¿Y que te dire yo? Tengo la foto de Aragorn justo en frente y ¡aaah! Yo no le recuerdo a su madrecita, nada mas para darle las gracias de lo bueno que se ve su hijo… por lo de la historia, ya le hubiera hecho pedacitos…:-P_

**_Celes-01_**_.- Gracias por tus comentarios aunque no entendí si te agradaba o no el Galadrim (Haldir) Todos tendrán lo que merecen, y lo que no… también…^_^_

**_Lara_**_.- Ah! El rey sufrira por lo que hizo a Legolas, y Leggy también sufrira, y Haldir y el bebé incluído… snif… no por nada le puse Lagrimas.. creo que le quedo bien el nombre, pero todo tendrá final feliz, ^_^ (Casi todo)_

**_Txiri_**_.- Tu como Aye quieren un rey castrado, se lo merece, pero ¿una segunda oportunidad?_

**_Irisxz_**_.- Espero y te haya llegado mi mail con imágenes slasheadas, lamentablemente Elisa ya no ha subido sus secciones de imágenes._

**_Laure_****__ Alcalimë_**_.- Mi baby sufre, snif, y Aragorn no sabe que hacer…;_;_

**_Kel_**_.- Bueno, veremos con Elrond entonces, aguanta un poco y aparece…y no… no… snif… Haldir y Daguel nomás no…:-P Ah! Êspero y te haya gustado este capítulo, que la verdad le falto algo…¿baby?_

**_Integrachan_****_ S. Reiji Malfoy_**_.- ¿Familiares de Legolas? Sipi, su papi Thranduil y sus dos hermanos y sobrinos… creo que nada mas… No le dejaran solito... ;_;_

**_Ayesha_**_.- Yo feliz, creí que andabas nojada conmigo…^_^´Ah! Daguel no se suicida, anda enamorado pero no es tan "trágico" :-P_

**_Nessimelle_**_.- ¡Sí! Libertad para Haldir, pero... ¿Cuándo?_

**_Diane_****_ Greenleaf Malfoy_**_.- Me imagino por tus apellidos que tienes el ojo ¿sólo para los rubios? ^_^' Gracias por leer, ya despiertos los tres, uno enojado, otro preocupado y el otro angustiado_

**_Velia_**_.- ¡Oh! Promesas, promesas… snif… Un chico de por aquí me ha dado la idea del aborto, pero así se moriría mi Leggy, ¿no? ¡Y nooo!.. ;_;_

**_Myrem_**_.- ¿Un respiro a Leggy? En estos momentos es difícil, pero creo que en el siguiente capítulo tendrá alguno con Haldir…¿?_

**_Angad_****_-666_**_ – Mil gracias por preguntar, la fiebre fue de deveritas, deveritas…¿te gusta que sufra Haldir? Oh! Bien, pues el elfo de Lorien hará enojar a Aragorn, y esté al elfo y semejante alboroto por ello… en el siguiente capítulo…^_^ Y sipi, parece como cuando Leggy se cayó de las escaleras, pero acá fue de tristeza y sólo dormía… y el bebé… no le habla…;_;_

**_Iona_**_.- ¿Venganza? Se hará justicia…^_^ Ah! Y me muero de ganas de ver a mi elfito tomado…:-P_

**_Akhasa_**_.- Y yo me alegro que regresaras, es una pena con Marius, pero no me da tanta como Aye, eso sí… jejeje… ¡Oh! Ya sabes, ffnet no deja que escribamos de vampiritos de A.R, ese fue el asunto. Cuídate mucho y al pequeño también ^_^_

**_Daniela Bloom ._**_- Mil gracias por tus mails, y ya estoy bajando la canción por que estoy muy interesada y como puede darse esa situación…^_^ Mil gracias…_

**_Lara-eternal- Anjiru_**_.- Creo que tus palabras serán escuchadas… Por que los nombres están muy bien… Me interesan las descripciones que das._

**_Ceili_**_- Interesante, tu fuiste el causante en que piense en abortar al baby…;_; ¡malo!_

**_PrinceLegolas_**_ .__- Gracias por dejarme tu nueva dirección y espero pronto y leer tu fic, ya me has comentado lo suficiente para dejarme "picada" ok? Sobre todo con eso de que empieza algo fuerte... :-P_

_**Mil besos Elithil, MelianWB e Ireth Palantir **_

_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ^_^_


	21. Lágrimas

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R,totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. "_Lágrimas_" en una canción de los 80´s que me dejo prendada desde niña. Interpretada por José José y en el último tributo interpretada por "Pastilla".

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

_No sé que le paso a Fanfiction, pero ha quitado todos los tres puntos suspensivos,(.) y los reemplazó por punto(.) y mis capítulos no se leen bien ¡Qué lata! Así que si no encuentran alguna concordancia es por el site que me lo convierte todo. Snif._

**21. Lágrimas**

Aragorn seguía allí a su lado, en la misma cama donde tantas veces compartieron su amor, deseos y esperanzas, donde su bebé fue procreado y esperaba algún día dar a luz.

- ¡Oh! Miserable mortal. si algo le llega a pasar a mi bebé. - amenazó Legolas frunciendo el ceño con actitud amenazante

- Legolas por favor, no es momento para buscar culpables.

Nuevamente el silencio, la tristeza de saber que el pequeño no respondía ni a las fresas ni a sus dulces, repasaba su vientre con sus manos una y otra vez, incluso dejó que el mismo rey traicionero le llamara y le acariciara; si tenía que fingir una reconciliación para esperar su respuesta, por el bebé, si fuera necesario, lo haría.

- ¡No! no responde y me temo que. - señaló Legolas cerrándose su garganta por el dolor que le consumía.

No quería decirlo ni siquiera pensarlo, pero ya no sentía vida en su vientre sólo una débil palpitación. Como elfo, podía reconocer la vida, la pulsación del pequeño corazón dentro de él, pero el ritmo anteriormente feliz y pausado ahora casi se perdía entre sus propios sollozos.

- ¡No me dejes por favor! - suplicó Legolas entre sollozos, bajando su cabeza para que el cabello ocultara su debilidad

- ¡Oh, Legolas! - exclamó el rey hincado a su lado, cubrió las dos manos del arquero con las suyas propias, deteniéndose encima de su abdomen - Por favor.

- Mi bebé se muere. y yo. yo me iré con él. - declaró el elfo cerrando sus ojos como lo hacía con su corazón herido

- ¡No digas eso! - protestó Aragorn enojado, agachó su cabeza para dejar que su frente descansara en la orilla de la cama

- Yo ya no tengo más por quién vivir.

- Legolas. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué haré yo si tú me abandonas? ¿si ambos me abandonan? - preguntó el rey con lágrimas en los ojos

- Yo no puedo seguir contigo.

_*Yo siento hundirme_

_Y me estremezco _

_Si veo caer tus lágrimas_

- Legolas. Legolas. - repitió Aragorn visiblemente preocupado por las palabras que salían de esos sonrosados labios.

- Y sin mi bebé. No me queda razón para seguir.

- Pero Legolas. amor.

_*Yo me arrepiento_

_Del mal que haya hecho_

_Si veo caer_

_Tus lágrimas_

Los ojos del elfo estaban llenos de lágrimas gruesas y cristalinas cuando le miró. No había mucha esperanza en ellos y pocas veces se equivocaba el elfo.

- ¡Aragorn! - exclamó Legolas tomando con fuerza las manos del rey, suplicando por una oportunidad para su criatura - ¡No quiero que muera!. Yo.lo quiero. mi bebé.

_*Yo te consuelo_

_Te abrazo y te beso_

_Si veo caer tus lágrimas_

Aragorn se sentó a su lado para abrazarle, y empezó a besarle las lágrimas desvaneciéndolas, susurrándole palabras tiernas de apoyo mientras se partía su corazón sin esperanza.

_*Y no quisiera ver nunca _

_Volver a enjugar tus lágrimas_

- No mi amor. no dejaremos que muera.

- ¡Pero no responde!... Mi bebé ya no me habla. - murmuraba Legolas perdiéndose en su abrazo, sujetando sus gruesas manos buscando protección

_*Lágrimas_

_El lenguaje mudo de tu pena, lágrimas_

_La callada voz de tu tristeza, lágrimas_

_La expresión mojada de tu alma, lágrimas_

_La visible muestra de que me amas, lágrimas_

El rey entendía que el hermoso elfo tenía una relación mas estrecha que cualquiera de las madres mortales, tanto, que a veces le escuchaba, sólo se lo había mencionado una vez, creyendo que bromeaba, pero ahora que lo volvía a repetir. le creía absolutamente todo. Sentado a su lado en la cama, recostado la cabeza rubia sobre su hombro, besaba su frente y sus mejillas humedecidas.

- Sigue hablándole, tal vez. tal vez esté cansado, dormido.

- ¡No! No quiere. Es inútil

- ¡A algo tiene que responder!

_*De pasiones ondas y de heridas, lágrimas_

_De dolor profundo y de alegrías, Lágrimas_

_La palabra fiel de tu amargura, lágrimas_

_La verdad final que tu no ocultas, lágrimas_

El rostro de Legolas se ilumino por un instante, recordando las causas por las cuales su pequeño se alegraba, e intentando ya con su padre y con las fresas, sólo quedaba un recurso.

- ¡Haldir! ¿Dónde está Haldir? - preguntó el elfo separándose un poco del rey

Por el contrario el rostro de Aragorn se endureció al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Haldir con esto? - interrogó a su vez frunciendo el ceño duramente

Y los celos salieron a relucir en el corazón del rey cuando el nombre del Galadrim salía en sus conversaciones

- El bebé. responderá a su voz. parece que al bebé le agrada la voz de Haldir. - declaró Legolas sin darse cuenta aún de lo que su pregunta infundía en el rey

- ¿Y cómo es que mi propio hijo responde a otra voz que no es la de su propio padre?

- Simplemente. ocurrió. llámale. Hazle venir.

La mente del elfo regresó al encuentro que tuvieron el día anterior. Si Haldir y Aragorn riñeron por él, no era de esperarse un buen fin para su amigo Galadrim

- Aragorn, ¿Dónde está Haldir? ¿qué has hecho de él? - cuestionó el elfo enfadándose

- Él está bien. Él no tiene nada que hacer aquí. ¿Desde cuando él y MI bebé se llevan tan bien?

Los celos del rey regresaron a nublarle nuevamente, no soportaba la idea de que alguien además de sus padres, fraternizaron con el retoño. Legolas sintió la herida al comprender el significado de las palabras del rey; claramente no estaba en posición de sentirse amenazado por Haldir, cuando él había sido quien traicionara su confianza.

- Haldir y somos buenos amigos y MI bebé lo sabe. Ahora llámalo por favor.

- ¡NO! - respondió Aragorn sumamente enfadado

- ¡Aragorn! Es por el bien del bebé.

- ¡He dicho No!, ese elfo no tiene nada que hacer en nuestras vidas. - anunció el rey tajantemente

- ¡Ah! Entonces tal vez prefieres que llame a Daguel, ¿no es cierto? El "SI" tiene que ver en nuestras vidas

Aragorn palideció y calló

- Tal vez el pequeño le reconozca como de la familia, al fin que su padre le estima en demasía.

- Legolas, es no es un juego, no hay necesidad de ser sarcástico.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! Ahora por favor, llama a Haldir o iré yo mismo a buscarle

- No, él no tiene por que venir a salvar a "MI" hijo

- Entonces trae a alguien que pueda. Si no, dentro de tres días habré muerto junto a MI bebé.

- No Legolas. - objeto el rey enterneciendo su voz-  No digas eso, me parte el alma escuchar tan crueles palabras

- Tal vez sea lo mejor. - respondió Legolas pensativo, observando con tristeza donde yacía su bebé - tal vez así te dejaríamos en paz

- ¡Legolas! No seas cruel conmigo. ¿No ves que también sufro?

- No me parecía que sufrías el día de ayer cuando te encontré tan amante en sus brazos

El deseo de Legolas de hacerle el daño a su compañero no pudo ser reprimido, le dolía mucho cada vez que recordaba la traición que había sufrido, el desengaño al ver que su esposo no le profesaba el mismo amor que el sí entregaba. Deseaba que Aragorn sintiera toda la tristeza y decepción que él mismo sintió el día anterior.

- Tal vez mis palabras no fueron claras, pero. sé que cometí el más grave de mis errores. un error del que hoy me arrepiento como no puedes imaginarte. - expresó Aragorn bajando su mirada humillándose arrepentido ante su señor elfo - Te suplico con mi corazón en la mano, que me des tu perdón.

- Nada vale arrepentirse pues el daño está hecho

- ¡Legolas! ¡No soy perfecto!

- Sé muy bien que no eres perfecto, nadie lo es, ¡pero no era algo que no pudieses prever!... - exclamó Legolas enfurecido, después de ese segundo de agitación agregó bajando su mirada - Ahora. Llama a Haldir. por favor.

- Pero. Legolas - dijo el rey tomando las manos del elfo entre las suyas, apretándolas con pasión - ¿Podrás perdonarme?

No dijo ni una palabra el príncipe, seguía sentado en la cama recargándose en la cabecera, tratando de no romper el silencio con su llanto.

- Podría darte mi perdón. pero no volvería contigo.

- Legolas. amor - dijo el rey abrazándole ahora - Tu sabes bien que yo te amo.

- Tus acciones del día de ayer no me los demostraban

- ¿cómo podría convencerte de mi arrepentimiento?

- Llama a Haldir. No quiero perder valioso tiempo en conversaciones inútiles

- Legolas, estamos hablando de nuestro futuro

- No habrá futuro para mi si no intento salvar a mi bebé primero

- "Nuestro" bebé.

- Llama a Haldir por favor.

Enojado consigo mismo, levantándose con rapidez mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su camisa, salió a dar órdenes a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

Aragorn volvió para encontrar a Legolas de nuevo llamando a su pequeño, intentando que respondiera, el rey quedo de pie, junto al espejo y mesita de caoba en la que seguía el cepillo de plata del príncipe olvidado, cruzó los brazos por que sabía que lo que estaba a punto de presenciar le produciría mucha rabia e impotencia. Que ese elfo interviniera en sus vidas le parecía demasiado, él mismo, siendo un curador debía de ser capaz de salvar la vida de su retoño, pero al parecer, no tenía los medios suficientes para hacerlo cuando el bebé no quería ser salvado.

Haldir llegó minutos después, con las manos y pies encadenados para que no tratara de escapar, había el rey mencionado que se le presentara con la cara y manos limpias, pero nada dijo de las cadenas que usaban para traslados. Con su rostro preocupado, enojado e inquieto por las circunstancias, Haldir entró a la habitación del rey para ver pro primera vez a Legolas en su habitación conyugal. 

Al príncipe le sorprendió la manera que llegaba su amigo, con el rostro descompuesto, su labio un poco hinchado y los cabellos fuera de su lugar. A él que tanto practicaba el buen aseo y presentación de su persona como todo elfo que se dignaba de serlo.

- ¡Legolas! - exclamó el Galadrim sorprendido

- ¡Haldir! - respondió la voz preocupada de Legolas irguiéndose en la cama - ¡Oh!

El príncipe volvió su vista al rey, frunciendo el ceño visiblemente enfadado por la situación en que se presentaba el elfo de Lorien

- ¡Aragorn! ¿Por qué han traído a Haldir encadenado? ¡Ordena que lo liberen!

- ¡No eres tú el rey aquí para darme semejante orden! - exclamó el soberano de Gondor por la actitud de Legolas - Haldir cumple su condena por atentar contra la vida de su rey

- ¡Aaah! - exclamó Legolas herido por la forma de hablar de Aragorn, le dolía reconocer su lugar, por que nunca le había relegado a él, nunca le había hablado así en todos sus años de unión, bajo su mirada humillado - y entonces. ¿no puede tampoco el rey ser el culpable de la muerte del heredero al trono?

- ¡Legolas! - exclamó el rey herido a su vez, las palabras le dolían, y supo que tuvo la culpa, nunca había relegado al elfo así - Perdona, yo.

- Ahora sé que lugar ocupo aquí. No soy más que. un elfo preñado para "mi" señor y rey.

El guardia salió a una señal del rey, quien escondía su mirada humedecida, Haldir dio dos pasos hacia Legolas, inseguro de que actitud tomar, estaba en desventaja ante el rey, y ante Legolas debía proceder con sumo cuidado por el estado en que se veían las cosas, el bebé sufriendo podía hacer mas difícil sus decisiones.

- Tal vez mi señor no se ocupa más por mí. Tal vez. no sea necesario que Haldir esté aquí. El rey no lo quiere y debemos obedecer la voluntad del señor de Gondor

- ¡Legolas! No sigas.

Haldir miraba en alternancia a los dos, preocupado, confundido y enojado como nunca con Aragorn que hacia sufrir de ese modo al que consideraba a uno de los elfos mas virtuosos  en Arda.

- Haldir. - dijo el rey con la voz cerrada por el nudo de la impotencia y culpabilidad que le atormentaba - Haldir. acercarte a él. por favor

El Galadrim no entendía la razón, no confiaba ya en el rey, no sabía el porque de tan repentino cambio, tal vez sería que Legolas así lo había previsto, pero, ¿para qué estaba él allí? Titubeo unos momentos, pero Legolas le ofreció su mano para darle confianza. Siguió hasta rodear la cama y quedar de pie a un lado de Legolas

- Ven, por favor, acércate a mí.

- Legolas.

Haldir se hincó a un lado de la cama, mientras Aragorn giraba la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que pudo saborear su propia sangre, ya las heridas provocadas por los puños en su cuerpo por el Galadrim eran nada comparadas con las heridas que creaba ahora en su corazón por los celos.

Legolas tomó las manos aun encadenadas de Haldir y sonrió para inspirarle seguridad en sus acciones, el Galadrim no dejaba de asombrarle la suavidad de las manos del príncipe en las suyas, la calidez que proveía, y mas su corazón se acelero cuando se daba cuenta que todo eso pasaba ante los ojos de Aragorn. No podía dejar de orar a los Valar cuando sintió que Legolas abría un poco su túnica para que las manos del Galadrim reposara en el vientre suave y cremoso del príncipe. No podía creerlo y en sus más preciados sueños nunca hubiera pensado en tocar si quiera esa parte tan íntima de Legolas.

- Haldir, tu voz como la de ninguno, ha sido uno de los cantos que mas inspiran a mi pequeño a reír y sentirse dichoso, ¿podrías regalarme unas palabras de consuelo para mi bebé?

- Legolas.

- ¿Por favor? - suplicó Legolas apretando con amabilidad y desesperación las manos del Galadrim sobre su vientre abultado

- Yo.

- ¡Haldir! - interrumpió el rey exasperado por la tardanza pero mas que todo deseoso que terminara su tormento de una vez por todas - Es necesario que nos proveas de alguna esperanza, el bebé no responde y necesitamos tu ayuda. Háblale

El hermoso rostro del Galadrim se endureció, las palabras frías y altivas del rey le molestaban a sus oídos, su mirada se lo comunicó al rey, y ambos permanecieron retándose en silencio hasta que las palabras de Legolas le hicieron volver la cabeza.

- Haldir. hazlo por mi. por favor. necesito a mi bebé.

De nuevo caían gruesas gotas de lluvia de los ojos del príncipe, suplicando por una oportunidad no le importaba humillarse, mostrar su debilidad antes otro elfo guerrero como él, no le importaba tragarse su orgullo si con eso podía salvar la vida de la criatura.

El elfo de Lorien bajo la mirada y observó como las manos de Legolas le apretaban, le rogaban por un poco de ayuda, por una esperanza, todo lo haría por él, toda su vida si él así lo pedía, nunca sería capaz de negarle nada al que era el amor de su vida. Asintió lentamente.

- Hola pequeño. ¿me escuchas? - preguntó Haldir en élfico acercándose mas a Legolas

No hubo respuesta por parte del retoño de siete meses.

- ¿No piensas contestarme.bebé?

Nuevamente el bebé parecía no escucharle

- A los pequeños elfos y elfas en Lorien les obsequiamos su primer arco el día que nacen. ¿no te gustaría tener el tuyo propio?

Legolas sintió un pequeño movimiento, casi imperceptible, tal vez sería el movimiento de la cama al apoyarse Haldir junto a él.

- Tu adar podría enseñarte a usarlo, si así lo deseas. bebé.

Un pequeño movimiento

- ¿Y tal vez quieras probar un poco de Samill, dulce muy preciado por nosotros, los Galadrim?

Una pequeña patadita, el rostro de Legolas se iluminó, Aragorn se asombró pero no se atrevió a proferir palabra alguna que interrumpiera la decisión del pequeño. Haldir sonrió, por que sintió la respuesta del bebé, parecía que era una criatura de carácter, difícil de convencer, pero amante como su padre elfo de los dulces.

- ¡Ah! Pero para eso tienes que nacer. ¿no quieres conocer a tu ada?

Dos pataditas, el bebé empezaba a responder y las lágrimas de Legolas no eran tantas como la de Aragorn que agradecía a los Valar la oportunidad de tener en un futuro a la hermosa criatura en sus brazos.

- Tú ada es un excelente arquero, y la luz de sus ojos puede iluminarte tanto como las estrellas, bebé. debes venir a verlos por ti mismo

Una patadita y las miradas de Legolas y Haldir se cruzaron por un instante, el príncipe apretó con cariño las manos del Galadrim y ambos sonrieron, Legolas volvió la mirada al bebé y Haldir continuó:

- En verdad que debes de probar el Samill de Lothlorien, o la Loslin del nuevo Eryn Lasgalen, ¡oh! Pequeño, es como el paraíso en tus labios, la miel mas dulce en Arda ciertamente - dijo Haldir observando con sus últimas palabras la boca de Legolas por un instante

El bebé se inquietó, y Legolas pudo sentir la felicidad del pequeño en su vientre, deseaba salir, crecer y alimentarse para ver Arda por sus propios ojos, tener una oportunidad de amar y ser amado, y las palabras de Haldir le ayudaban a creer que aun en el mundo de los hombres había esperanza. 

Legolas sintió el deseo de fresas con crema, la criatura necesitaba ser atendida y sonrió con gratitud con Haldir, alzó su brazo e intentó alcanzar la bandeja sobre su mesa de noche, Haldir fue mas rápido y la acercó para él, Legolas sonrió nuevamente, tomó la primera fresa, la untó con un poco de crema y azúcar, y teniéndola ante sí, lo pensó mejor.

- Gracias Haldir - expresó Legolas contentó llevando la fresa hasta los labios del Galadrim

- No ha sido nada, Legolas

Haldir abrió la boca y comió de la mano de Legolas, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía de emoción al recibir el fruto de la mano de su amigo, como su corazón se aceleraba y sus labios sentían el calor de la piel de Legolas, hasta que hubo mordido todo el fruto rojizo, comió lentamente sin despegar la mirada del elfo preñado.

Aragorn observó toda la escena, tragándose sus celos y su orgullo, con lágrimas de impotencia y felicidad a la vez en su rostro, su bebé estaba a salvo y con bien, su bebé había respondido y su luz de esperanza se volvía a iluminar, pero no fue por él si no por el Galadrim, él no hizo mas que traerle desdicha al pequeño ser y deseaba morir en ese instante, Legolas ante él lloraba de dicha, agradecía a Haldir con una fresa untada con crema y bañada en azúcar, los dedos de su elfo tocaron por un instante los labios del elfo de Lorien y pudo sentir como mil dagas filosas se clavaban en su corazón de mortal.

Sintió todo su corazón partirse en pequeñas piezas que se quemaban con fuegos de Mordor hasta que el sabor del ácido llegaba a su boca. Los celos, el agradecimiento y la dicha se mezclaban confusamente en el rey, quien volvía su rostro a la salida, tratando de no gritar y tomar al elfo de Lorien con sus manos hasta que dejara de respirar.

- Haldir. - dijo Legolas con voz pausada y casi imperceptible

- Dime Legolas

Legolas dio una mirada al mortal, había vuelto el rostro para no presenciar sus respectivos agradecimientos.

- Mañana deseo partir, ¿me acompañaras?

- ¡Legolas!

- ¡Ssshh! Prepara todo para el viaje. - susurró Legolas en voz baja apretando su mano

- ¡Oh! Legolas. - respondió el Galadrim preocupado

Haldir no podía caber mas en su asombró, Legolas dejaría a Aragorn y tal vez sería para siempre.

TBC.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Creo que Haldir hubiera sido mas dichoso con la cereza de Legolas, pero no.*~_~* ¡Qué pena! Pero no pude evitar escribirlo. ¡Ah! Este capítulo casi se escribió sólo, creo que Aragorn sufrió un poquito, pero creo que en próximo tratare de hacerle sufrir más, si es posible y ando inspirada. Y estoy feliz por que al fin tengo un videito de cuando mi Legolas se emborracha *Jun salta y ríe*_

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena_**_.-__  ¡Sí! Yo tenía que hacer que el elfito le diera un golpe por que si no me traumo ^_^_

**_Ayesha_**_.- Haldir dejaría ser noble y bueno si acepta lo que dice Daguel, ahora como ves, no tuvo que influir en el elfito para dejar Minas Tirith_

**_Irisxz_**_.- Bien, me acaba de llegar el mensaje de Hotmail de que no pudo ser entregado por que creo que tu bandeja estaba llena, también te di un pequeño tip en la comunidad, espero y lo hayas visto, si no, te enviare mas imágenes, ¿ok? ^_^_

**_Akhasa_**_.- Ah! Yo también tenía la idea de que Leggy gritara y llorar e hiciera un escándalo, pero se me hizo que para un elfo milenario debería ser un poco más paciente, a pesar de tener el corazoncito destrozado. En serio, que hice tres versiones y en una parecía muy. "rosita" ^_^ Mil besos al cacahuate, dile que todo esta ya bien, un ligero susto._

**_Nina_**_.- Bien, al bebé le gustan las fresas pero estaba enojado y triste, algo así que un pequeño bebé con carácter, algo debió de heredar de sus padres, ¿no? Así que al fin respondió. ^o^_

**_Alym_**_.- Bueno, Haldir no cayó en la tentación, aun no, por que no fue su decisión. ¡Ah! Lo de los esposos, lo explicare mas delante, por algo Aragorncito lo hizo más de una vez sin querer, bueno, si quiso pero no sabía muy bien que ondas con su ¿"matrimonio"?_

**_Txiri_**_.- ¡Nooo! El baby no lo perderá por que me traumo, quiero mucho a los babies, nada mas que quería un poquito de angustia. ¿más? ^_^_

**_Kel_**_.- ¡Ah! Gracias por los nombres, me son de ayuda y pido tanto Sindarin como en Quenya, digo, son algo parecidos, ¿no? Y sobre las muertes, pues sí, ya lo decidí y si mueren dos, no te diré quienes son, pero es triste, snif, con un final feliz. ;_; Haldir se portara bien, creo que es mayor que Leggy y eso debe de contar._

**_BlazeVein_**_.- Bueno, mi pobre elfo conservara a su baby, y pues por lo mismo pido nombrecitos élficos, ya  me pase por el convertidor y siempre me salen nombres de mas de tres sílabas, y creo que ese es un límite algo lógico. ¡Ah! Haldir salió pero bien atado, el rey no se iba a arriesgar._

**_Laure_Alcalime_**_.- El baby está ya mejor, sólo andaba asustado, triste y enojado. ¡Y sí! Dos muertes, tiene que haberlas. snif._

**_Lara_Eternal_Anjiru_**_.- Me da curiosidad de saber quien es Logan, ¿será mi Wolverine? ¡Ouch! Un cruciatus para Aragorncito, debe de doler, ¡Ouch!¡Ah! Tratare de ponerte allí presente, depende como este la situación cuando llegué a escribir el capítulo. Mil gracias por los nombres, son de mucha ayuda y ya los tomé en cuenta._

**_M@rina_****_ Mortensen_**_.- Sí, Aragorn no perdonaría una infidelidad, pero ahora se tuvo que aguantar de ver a su elfito con Haldir por el bien de su baby. ^_^_

**_Undamiel_**_.- Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo, el bebé ya respondió por fin._

**_PrinceLegolas_**_.- No conozco el jarabe moreliano mas que el tapatío pero debe de doler con zapatos de tacón. ^o^  Aragorn va a sufrir mucha tristeza, y Daguel también, pero aun no. Sigue pronto con tu fic, el primer capi fue muy corto, snif.;_;_

**_Lanthir_**_.- No, no odies al hermoso  y guapísimo rey, sólo un poco, snif, yo le odie un poquito, pero el sufrirá mucho, snif. Hoy empiezan sus penas._

**_Any_**_.- No, Haldir no falla, el sigue con sus principios respetando la decisión de Leggy, pero igual le sigue amando, eso sí._

**_Elithil_**_.- Ahora Legolas ya sabe de Haldir, y le defiende, y mas cuando salvo a su baby de la tristeza. Gracias por tu mensaje_

**_Eruve_**_.- Perdona, es una mala costumbre, no termine con los otros fics, aun, y espero que no me pase lo mismo con este, pero lo mas probable es que SI lo termine. Haldir será feliz, más adelante y un poquito cada vez. ^_^ Mi estado "Pitufito azul" _blue smurf_ sale de repente y es con babies la mayoría, o algún elfito borracho._

**_Velia_**_.- Ahora fue Leggy el que decidió irse, por que Haldir se porta bien y no influye en su decisión._

**_Diane_****_-Greenleaf-Malfoy_**_.- ¡Ah! ¿Qué haré? Hacer sufrir mas al elfito, y al reyecito ¡y que todos floten!  :-P Bueno, espero y sigan amando a Aragorn, yo sí, le quiero mucho, mucho. ^-^_

**_Angad_****_-666_**_.- Bueno, yo no le podía hacer que elfito dijera un mil de barbaridades, no las digo en mi vida personal y creo que el elfo tampoco, pero me hubiera gustado alguna asesoría, no sé que tanto le podría decir, un sin de cosas, ¿no? Jajaja. A veces me da por exagerar mis palabras, sorry, se me sale.^_^ Antes de leer tu review ya lo había escrito, pues el rey pidió perdón, creo que le cuesta que le salgan las palabras cuando se equivoca. ^-^_

**_MelianWB_**_.- Ya Legolas decidió irse, ahora nomás falta que le diga al rey, por que Haldir va a estar apoyándolo, aunque se hubiera quedado el Galadrim hubiera respetado su decisión. ¡Gracias por leer!^_^_

**_Saori_****_ Makimashi_**_.- Mil gracias por dejar un review y que te haya gustado la historia. Dyaa, mata. ^u^_

****

_Bien, de nuevo millones de gracias por los reviews, besos Emphy Seki, Daniela Bloom y demás amigas._


	22. Lo dejaria todo por que te quedaras

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R,totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

*  "LO DEJARIA TODO" es una canción interpretada por Chayanne

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**22. Lo dejaría todo**

Haldir miraba a Legolas perplejo, cuando sintió un brazo que le levantaba de su lugar por el codo, Aragorn le ayudaba a erguirse, a lo que el elfo contestó con un empujón de su hombro al darse cuenta de quien era el que le prestaba ayuda.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda, mortal!

- Es hora que regreses a tu celda, Galadrim

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Legolas asombrado de la actitud tan fría y cortante que tenía Aragorn con a Haldir cuando debía estar agradecido - Pero mi señor, no será esa la forma de agradecer al elfo Galadrim por salvar a. . . "nuestro" bebé, ¿cierto?

A Aragorn le molestaba la forma en que Legolas le llamaba, parecía que le desconocía como esposo y no le agradaba para nada el tono que utilizaba para hablar, tan respetuoso y casi burlesco. No podía negar que le debía un gran favor a Haldir, pero se rehusaba a admitirlo, pero conservaba la justicia aun un poco nublada en su cabeza.

- Legolas, deja de llamarme "mi señor" que soy tu esposo, recuérdalo.

- Creí que debía llamarle con respeto. . . Creí que ya no tenía lugar en este sitio. . . 

- Legolas, eres el príncipe consorte y estaré atento a cumplir todos tus deseos. – dijo Aragorn molesto y volviéndose a su lado añadió - Haldir, eres libre ¡Guardia!

El guardia acudió con presteza ante su rey.

- Liberen al elfo Galadrim de sus cadenas, es libre de recorrer el palacio y la ciudad a excepción de este piso, mañana mismo partirá junto con toda su comitiva.

Mientras quitaban las cadenas, Aragorn se acercaba a sentarse al lado del elfo dorado, pasándole el brazo por la espalda hasta que su mano descansará en su hombro izquierdo. Haldir no apartaba su mirada de Legolas, y este último le sonrió y le dio confianza para seguir adelante con sus planes.

El guardia tomó a Haldir por un brazo y le guió fuera de la habitación real. Aragorn le miró mientras partía, asegurándose que les dejaban a solas nuevamente, él y su familia como siempre debía de ser.

Legolas acariciaba su vientre y sonreía, sus lágrimas aun brillaban en sus mejillas y tenía un poco de crema en la orilla de su boca, Aragorn se vio tentado a retirarle, con un suave beso pensó, acercó sus labios al elfo y sintió como este le evadía.

- ¡No! Por favor. . . Aragorn. . . 

- Sólo deseo limpiar la crema que llevas en tus labios

Legolas pasó su lengua por sus comisuras, excitando aun más a un rey amante y deseoso de sus caricias. Aragorn le apretó con ternura y le obligó a acercarse para besarle, el elfo se resistió una vez mas volteando su cabeza antes de que los labios le tocaran.

- No me gusta cuando haces eso, Legolas, deja de hacerlo. – refunfuñó Aragorn a la negativa de Legolas

- Lo siento, no eres mi esposo, y no deseo tus caricias. – aclaró Legolas fríamente

- No digas eso, sabes que te amo y me haces sufrir con tu desprecio.

- Mi corazón ha sufrido mas y aun llevo la pena en el alma

- ¿Nunca me perdonaras, amor?

¿Por qué tenía que llamarle así? ¿Por qué hacia tan difícil su separación? Aun no llegaba medio día y debía decirle que partiría al día siguiente, no podía permanecer un día mas de lo necesario, no podía o moriría de tristeza a la tercera visita de Anar.

- No, es imposible.

- ¡Fue un error! Me arrepiento, te he pedido perdón, y lo haré mil veces si es necesario. – suplicó Aragorn con voz suave y quejosa

- Creo que no me quedaré para escuchar la quinta ocasión de tu súplica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tus palabras me confunden. – preguntó Aragorn frunciendo el ceño

Tenía que tomar mucho valor, no dejar que las lágrimas afluyeran a sus ojos, obtener coraje y decisión en ese momento por su bebé, por su futuro y por su alma, no quería recordar, no quería repasar los bellos momentos que habían compartido, por que seguro estaba de morir de tristeza si no salía pronto de allí.

- Aragorn. Mañana dejare Gondor.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que dejaras Gondor? ¿Cómo sería posible? ¡Eres mi esposo, no puedes dejarme!

- Tu. . .  Has roto el lazo que tenías conmigo, me has desconocido ante los Valar que todo lo saben, me has deshonrado manchando nuestra unión, y revelarme como una burla.

- Legolas. . . – dijo Aragorn humedeciéndose nuevamente su mirada 

- Has convertido a tu primogénito en un bastardo. . . 

- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Mi hijo es legítimo! Te prohíbo que le llames así – explotó Aragorn enfadado por como llamaban a su pequeño

- No puede ser llamado de otra forma cuando los lazos han sido rotos. . . Cuando nacerá fuera de nuestra unión. . .

- No, Legolas no lo permitiré. . . Ambos nos amamos y no negaras el amor que tienes por mi. . . 

- Yo no lo niego, ni lo negué en ningún instante. . .  En cambio, tu. . . Me has hecho el elfo más desgraciado en toda Tierra Media, ¡me has negado entregándote a alguien más!

- ¡Legolas! Perdóname, te pido perdón. . . No me condenes a mil tormentos. . .  Soy un pobre hombre mortal que nunca merecí tu amor. . . Pero una vez que me lo has brindado, haré lo que sea por que vuelvas tus ojos a mi

Aragorn le abrazaba, y le obligaba a descansar su cabeza en su hombro, Legolas no se resistía por que no podía contener más las lágrimas y les ocultaba con su cabello dorado.

- Y yo te ame con todos tus defectos, y te jure fidelidad y amor eterno, no he roto mi promesa y mi lazo contigo. . . Aun y cuando mi amor por ti es imperecedero, no podré habitar mas estás tierras. . . 

- ¡No! Legolas, no me digas eso – exclamó Aragorn preocupado, sus oídos se negaban a escuchar, su cabeza a comprender – No puedo perderte, no puedes alejarte de mi.

- Debo irme Aragorn, partiré mañana y. . . no volveré mas a este lugar.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡ERES MI ESPOSO! ¡TE AMO  LEGOLAS Y VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO! – gritó el rey rehusándose a escuchar lo que tanto le aterraba

- No negaré que el hijo es tuyo, aunque tu me has desconocido ante el mundo entero, el pequeño tiene tu sangre y aunque me duela, tienes derecho a verlo, amarlo y educarlo

El alma volvió al mortal, pero no del todo, sentía como el cuerpo relleno del elfo se estremecía a cada palabra y cuando callaba podía sentir los sollozos que trataba de ocultarle. El rey dejaba su corazón fluir por sus ojos, acariciando los brazos de su amado elfo con desesperación, tratándole de convencer.

- Hoy será mi último día aquí, hoy será mi postrer sueño en esta ciudad, hoy me liberare de está opresión que carcome mi alma.

- ¡No! ¡No dejaré que te vayas!

- Entonces, ¿me obligaras a morir aquí? En tres días habré partido, vivo o muerto no habitare más en Gondor.

- ¡Por Elbereth! Legolas tus palabras congelan mi sangre, te pido con mi corazón hecho pedazos que me des la oportunidad de amarte y respetarte

- Eso es imposible, te amé demasiado y mi muerte y perdición es que… te sigo amando. Imposible para mi seguir en Minas Tirith, imposible para mi, encontrar la felicidad si no es en la muerte.

- No, mi amor, por favor, te amo demasiado. . . quédate a mi lado, quédate conmigo. . . Legolas. . .

- Aragorn, no me pidas morir aquí, o acaso ¿sería dichoso si ambos morimos en tus brazos?

- No, no quiero eso, nunca en mi vida desearía tan abominación, Legolas. . .

- 

El mortal tomó su blanca mano izquierda, aquella en la que aun ostentaba el anillo de plata que habían intercambiado el día de su enlace, el mismo que él mismo había colocado allí, hacia ya casi seis años.

- ¿No nos prometimos apoyarnos, amarnos y nunca dejarnos? – recordó Aragorn acariciando el metal con anhelo

- ¿No nos prometimos fidelidad? – respondió el elfo con certeza

- Dame la oportunidad de revindicarme, dame la oportunidad de ganar tu corazón nuevamente

- No, Aragorn, no puedo. . .  Me pides un imposible.

- Entonces. . . – la voz de Aragorn se endureció por que su corazón no podía seguir palpitando mas - ¿Me dejaras? ¿No podré conocer a mi hijo? ¿No tendré la dicha de que me llamé padre?

Los sollozos de Legolas se hicieron más intensos y agacho mas su cabeza mientras el mortal sentía como las gotas de rocío del elfo caían en sus manos entrelazadas aun.

- Verás a tu hijo por que no puedo negarlo, verás al pequeño por que tienes derecho… pero nunca. . . nunca mas me verás a mí.

- ¡Legolas! Eso es injusto. . . ¡YO TE AMO!

- Y yo a ti, Aragorn. . . Nunca podré dejar de amarte – dijo Legolas abrazando al mortal por la cintura y acercándole hasta que su bebé dio una patadita de recelo indicándole que él también contaba con voto en la conversación – Pero me has hecho mucho daño, y debo partir, irme de este lugar de hombres donde no pertenezco y nunca pertenecí.

- ¡No dejaré que te vayas! – declaró Aragorn decidido a no perder a su esposo

- Entonces dictas mi sentencia de muerte.

Aragorn le volvió a abrazar con más fuerza, lloró sin decir nada mas mientras el elfo se deshacía en sus brazos, no de amor ni deseo como antes sino de pura y llana tristeza y dolor. Legolas le abrazaba, indeciso de soltarle, de dejarle ir, pero no podía mas, su corazón necesitaba paz y descanso, si deseaba que su bebé naciera con bien, en Gondor muy bien sabía que la muerte llegaría muy pronto a buscarles.

- Mi amor. . .  no quiero que me dejes. . . me parece injusto. . . 

- No fui yo quien cometió la primera injusticia.

- Pero te he pedido perdón, Legolas, - sollozaba el rey desesperado - no soportare vivir sin ti, moriré de tristeza al no tenerte a mi lado.

- Aragorn. . . Todos estos años, he sido muy feliz… he visto que había esperanza en tu raza, he sido dichoso y te lo agradezco, pero hoy, deseo abandonar este lugar que me rechaza

- ¿Y yo? ¿qué será de mí sin mi esposo a mi lado, sin mi bebé y corazón?

- Eres libre de rehacer tu vida, tu lazo hacia mi ha sido quebrantado.

- No, nunca me creeré libre de ti, nunca podré volver los ojos a alguien más.

- Ya lo hiciste una vez, una segunda ocasión no será tan difícil – declaró Legolas congelando su dulce voz.

- No, mi amor, nunca amé a Daguel ni un momento como te amo a ti, nunca sus besos fueron mas dulces que los tuyos, nunca me inspiro mas que un oscuro y maldito deseo, del cual hoy me arrepiento.

- ¡¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?! – exclamó Legolas furioso, alzando su vista mojada al rey que le miraba desconsolado - ¿Por qué si dices que me amas? ¿Por qué si yo te amaba, si yo te amo tanto?

Legolas le apartó de sí, desecho totalmente por la conversación que sostenían.

- Legolas, no puedo decirte más que. . . Lo siento, te amo y me arrepiento de mis malas acciones. . . 

- ¡No es justo, Aragorn! No es justo que tengamos que pagar, nuestro hijo y yo, por ti, por tu causa. . . 

- No te vayas, juró que luchare por recuperarte, por ganar tu confianza, pero no me dejes, mi amor, mi hermoso elfo dorado, quédate conmigo o no sobreviviré este año.

- No sobreviviré esta semana si permanezco aquí, no tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro bebé si falleces. . . nuestro mismo amor nos condena a seguir viviendo en Tierra Media. . .

Volvía Legolas a caer en sus brazos, que le acariciaban como grabando cada centímetro de su ser en su alma, Aragorn no deseaba separarse ni un instante, nunca perder a su valioso elfo, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, remediaría todo, nunca sus ojos se fijarían en alguien mas, nunca comprendió que lo que perdería le desgarraría el alma.

Ambos permanecieron callados, el rey de vez en cuando tomaba la mano delicada del elfo y le llevaba a sus labios, la inundaba de caricias y tiernos besos y Legolas no se lo prohibía, también sufría por que nunca mas estaría así, compartiendo el silencio con caricias amorosas.

Poco a poco el sueño les invadió, y cayeron en la cama tomando sus respectivos lugares como hacían en sus siestas vespertinas, en sitios opuestos de su lecho uno en brazos del otro. El pecho de ambos se hinchaba revelando el sentimiento que aun llevaban dentro, pero en el mortal era mas profundo por que todo su mundo se vendría abajo después de ese día.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haldir fuera de la habitación, fue directo a las suyas, no dio mas detalles a sus hermanos sobre su liberación, y les pidió en su nombre, que informaran a las demás comitivas de su abandono para el día siguiente, el mismo tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y el tiempo que quedaba era insuficiente. Orophin comunicó a los otros miembros del grupo Galadrim de su partida, debían de estar listos para la primera vista de Anar. Rúmil en cambio se encargó de avisar a Ossmar y Figwit de la decisión, ellos eran libres de seguir en Gondor si les parecía, tanto el elfo de Rivendel como él del antiguo Mirkwood no tardaron mucho en decidirse, si los tres grupos habían llegado juntos, así deberían de partir, el rostro de Rúmil no dio pie a explicaciones, serían esclarecidas después.

El capitán de los elfos Galadrim se encaminó a los establos, pidió al encargado tener preparado el caballo del príncipe consorte para primera hora en la mañana, aun y si no recibía las ordenes del rey, era una sugerencia, tal vez Legolas desearía dar un paseo como había manifestado. La silla especial podía ayudarle a soportar una parte del viaje pero no sería seguro mantener a Legolas montando todo el camino, tal vez un tramo caminando pero su peso no le dejaría más opción que detenerse a descansar.

Haldir estaba inseguro hasta donde deseaba llegar Legolas, y hasta donde resistiría su embarazo, poco sabía de alumbramientos y no quería correr ningún riesgo en averiguar como traían a un bebé al mundo, y por mucho que amara a Legolas, no sería capaz de atravesarle la piel con su daga mas filosa para traer al pequeño ser a este mundo, rogaba por que nunca fuera su situación, su corazón se partiría si tenia que elegir entre la vida del elfo y el bebé. 

Sabía que aun quedaban casi cinco meses si el bebé decidía ser elfo, pero si seguía la sangre humana, estaría allí en dos meses, o tal vez un intermedio entre esas fechas, Haldir se preocupaba como si se tratara de su propio hijo.

Así que se dirigió en busca del herrero, necesitaba una buena y equipada carreta para transportar con suficiente seguridad a un elfo preñado, el pago por ella valía la pena empeñar su daga mas preciosa en ello. Además, aun tenía que buscar la asistencia de uno de los curadores de Gondor, no sabía como empezar y deambulaba por el palacio en busca de rostros sabios y pensadores.

Serima observó sus movimientos, su titubeo al tratar de hablar con guardias y hombres, no era fácil después de salir de las celdas del rey, hecho preso por órdenes del  mismo. La buena mujer, aun joven, de treinta y cuatro años, había envejecido de tristeza en un solo día, Daguel no se había aparecido desde ese día en que le recibió en su casa y le preocupaba que pudiera hacer una locura, su uniforme no se encontraba en su habitación así que de alguna manera el joven debía de cumplir aun sus deberes para el reino.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle,  mi señor elfo?

Haldir volteó al escuchar la voz quebradiza de la cocinera, le reconoció por el mismo día en que había llegado y le había servido.

- Mi buena señora, ¿podría decirme donde puedo localizar al curador que observa la salud del príncipe. . .  consorte?

- Son dos de ellos quienes velan por la salud de mi señor, con gusto le llevaré ante uno de ellos, pero, permítame preguntarle, ¿Está mi señor elfo delicado? ¿Ha logrado sanar?

Las palabras de Serima le herían, por que sabía de una u otra forma que la mujer amaba a su hijo y le profería gran estima al príncipe Legolas, estaba dividida entre su corazón de madre y de servidora.

- Él se encuentra ya bien, me alegra decir que el bebé también responde satisfactoriamente

- ¿Desea usted entonces, que atiendan sus heridas?

Haldir inconscientemente llevó su mano a su boca, Legolas le había tocado y casi podía sentir que su labio partido sanaba con más rapidez que la costumbre élfica.

- No, no es para mí, pero deseo hablar con ellos con premura, ¿podía ayudarme?

Serima asintió y le llevó hasta la habitación donde Melfor y Seris compartían su despacho, le agradeció y Haldir empezó a tratar con Seris, explicándole la naturaleza de su viaje, el hecho que necesitaba un apoyo si Legolas deseaba salir del país, pero Seris le cuestionó, tenía dudas, y deseaba aclararlas con el rey. Haldir le pidió que esperase, que sólo necesitaba saber si mañana Legolas aun seguía decidido a partir, lo que ahora le pedía era que reconsiderara, que no comentara nada al respecto, por que aun el príncipe no decidía y estaba la voluntad del rey. Sólo necesitaba saber, si dado el caso, Seris les podía acompañar. No obtuvo respuesta, mucho le pedían a un mortal al abandonar a su familia tan repentinamente tal vez, y si encontraba a Melfor le hallaría mas dispuesto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La tarde llegó y Aragorn despertó antes que el elfo, le dejo descansar y le cubrió con una manta, ordeno que le prepararan el baño e inmediatamente después el del elfo, los últimos rayos de Anar se despedían, nunca mas quería ver el mortal otro amanecer por que esta noche vería el último, su vida terminaba cuando su elfo partiera.

Pidió también fruta, un caldo de verduras, jugos de mora y de naranja, agua fresca y sus fresas con crema por si acaso. Le trajeron todo lo pedido mientras acarreaban el agua para el baño del rey. Encima de la mesa de noche de Aragorn, colocaron la bandeja con la comida.

Aragorn salió del baño, arreglado y arropado en su bata azul, con su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre sus sienes, los sirvientes entraban y salían con el mayor silencio y respeto por el durmiente del lecho. El rey se acercó y observo con sonrisa a su hermoso elfo acurrucado abrazado a su almohada, con las piernas flexionadas protegiendo a su bebé.

Tenía la intención de ocultar su bolsa de viaje, de sacar sus ropas de invierno de su ropero de caoba para que Legolas permaneciera en palacio, quería botar al rincón más lejano su arco, flechas y carcaj para que no les encontrara, para que no se las llevara. Cómo le hacia tanto daño el observar su imagen reflejada el día de su boda, no lo había notado, pero con seguridad que Legolas le había colocado en la mesita después de retirarlo, su elfo le había extrañado cuando estuvo ausente y le destruía nuevamente el alma, Legolas añoraba su regreso mientras él disfrutaba de las mieles del adulterio, era una bestia, la mas cruel de las criaturas al traicionar a su esposo y se arrepentía de ello.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Aragorn prendió velas aromáticas en el baño, hecho pétalos de rosas en la tina que esperaba recibir al elfo. Regresó a la cama y sentándose a su lado le retiro el cabello que caía sobre su rostro para besarle en la mejilla con respeto.

- Aragorn. . . – dijo Legolas regresando al mundo de los vivos

- ¿No deseas disfrutar de un baño, mi amor? ¿No descansarías mejor?

- Oh. . . Aragorn. . . yo. . . 

Legolas no sabía que responder, en verdad que necesitaba un baño, su cuerpo estaba cansado y lo disfrutaría mucho, la relajación y el calor del agua le ayudarían a olvidar un momento sus penas.

El rey ofreció su mano con una cálida sonrisa, Legolas aceptó, le volvía a ver como hacia días que no le veía, hermoso y benevolente, como todas las noches antes de hacer el amor.

- Yo, yo deseo estar sólo. . .  yo. . . – titubeo el elfo al saber que el rey aun permanecía junto a él en el baño

- No temas amor, no haré nada contra ti. . .  – respondió Aragorn cerrando la puerta tras de si

Aragorn se acercó hasta él y le sonrió, Legolas tembló al sentir los labios en su mano derecha, como si se tratara de una doncella, inmaculada y virgen. El rey le acercó un poco mas para después hincarse ante él. Empezó a deshacerle los nudos de la túnica sucia y arrugada que llevaba desde el día anterior.

- No, Aragorn no deseo tus caricias.

- No te tocare, amado mío, permíteme solamente. . . atenderte. . . 

- No, no. . . ¡no después de que tú has tocado a alguien más!

La cabeza del mortal cayó de angustia, no deseaba forzar a Legolas al deseo, quiso compartir sus últimos baños juntos, su postrera noche uno al lado del otro, después de eso, nada le importaría.

- Si así lo deseas. . . Me retiro entonces. . . 

Aragorn salió del baño, aguantando duramente sus lágrimas, tragando su derrota y su desdicha.

Legolas frunció el ceño, mordió su labio inferior y quedo sólo alumbrado por las pequeñas lucecitas titilantes de las velas que le rodeaban, un sollozo desgarrador salió de su pecho y empezó a desvestirse viendo como sus lágrimas caían al suelo al igual que sus ropas. 

Aragorn ordenó su bata y sus zapatillas de descanso, la toalla que a veces compartían y su cepillo favorito le aguardaban en la cama, se sentó y espero pacientemente escuchando como el agua caía por los bordes al entrar el cuerpo cremoso del príncipe en ella.

El elfo lavó su cuerpo, ahogado en un mar de llanto que los pétalos de rosas captaban como un leve rocío, le dolía mucho, demasiado dejar su hogar por seis hermosos años, dejar sus paseos, sus conversaciones, le había llegado tomar aprecio al pueblo de Gondor que venían por consejo cuando el rey no podía ayudarles. Le dolía dejar su hermoso jardín, sus paseos a la luz de la luna, la mano de su esposo con la suya al observar las estrellas, no supo si el agua era la misma o ya descansaba en su propio llanto.

Su cabeza se inclinó donde acostumbraba a reposar, sin dejar de llorar ni de que su bebé se moviera con inquietud al preguntar por la desdicha de su padre, Legolas sonreía cuando sentía las interrogantes del pequeño, le acariciaba y no dejaba por ello de llorar. Sus ojos se cerraron dejando que el agua limpiara las impurezas de su cuerpo y alma.

Unas fuertes manos empezaron a tallarle el cabello con delicadeza, como solía hacerle y Legolas reprimía sus sollozos para escuchar otros detrás de él. Aragorn le otorgaba el último lavado de cabello que compartirían. Sintió la tristeza misma en esa habitación, como las velas se apagaban una a una para dejar viviendo únicamente la que estaba a un lado de él, iluminándole.

El elfo dejó que el rey terminara su trabajo y sintió el apoyo al enjuagar su cabello y pasarle la toalla y bata que cubriría su cuerpo desnudo, Aragorn estaba afuera nervioso como si fuera su primera vez, con el miedo de ser echado de su propio lecho, le dolería pero lo haría si era la voluntad de Legolas, no deseaba hacer nada que le dañara a él o a su bebé.

Legolas salió del baño, suspirando por que no le quedaban más lágrimas en sus ojos, brillantes como las estrellas por su naturaleza élfica y por su gran tristeza. Aragorn le paso su cepillo de plata pero el elfo desvío su mirada y pesado como un saco de arena cayó sentado en la cama con la voluntad desecha.

- Toma un poco de comida, el caldo se enfriará si no le tomas a tiempo. Hay fruta y jugos, come algo, por favor.

- Gracias

*

Legolas acercó la bandeja con pereza, y empezó a comer maquinalmente, como si el sabor de la fruta fresca no le quitara la amargura de su boca. El rey dio unos pasos hacia el elfo con dulce sonrisa y empezó a cepillarlo, era demasiado el dolor una cruel despedida.

- Puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde nacerá mi pequeño bebé? – dijo Aragorn al fin, persistiendo por que su voz se escuchará tan natural y sencilla como siempre.

- Tengo intención de regresar a mi hogar.

- Entonces mi bebé será un digno descendiente heredero de Oropher.

- . . . 

Legolas no contestó, Aragorn debía de saber el por qué, un hijo fuera de su unión, no llevaba ningún orgullo a nadie.

_//*He intentado casi todo para convencerte_

_Mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies_

_Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco_

_Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré*//_

- ¿Te irás. . . con él? – preguntó Aragorn sin dejar de cepillarle

- ¿Haldir?

- Sí. . . 

- No es mi deseo engañarte, él me acompañara pero no sé si hasta mi reino, su único deber es llegar a Lorien

- El te ama. . . ¿y tú. . . le amas a él?

- ¡Cómo puedes pensar si quiera! Yo te amo a. . . 

_//*Por que sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía_

_Por que sin ti me he dado cuenta amor que no renacer_

_Por yo he ido más allá del límite de la desolación_

_Mi cuerpo, mi mente,  mi alma ya no tienen conexión*//_

_//*Y yo te juro que. . . *//_

Nuevamente sus sentimientos le traicionaban,  no podía  negar ni a él ni a su bebé, ni al rey, le seguía amando y siempre sería así, hasta su último respiro.

- Aragorn. . . – dijo el elfo cayendo en la trampa

- Lo siento. . . necesitaba escucharlo una vez mas, saber que me sigues amando y aun tengo esperanza. . . 

- Yo siempre te amaré, es mi desdicha. . . 

- ¿Te dolió amarme alguna vez. . .  sin contar esta ocasión?

- Sólo cuando roncabas en la noche. . .  o cuando tu barba de dos días raspaba mi piel. . . o cuando bebías cerveza y me forzabas a tomar contigo en tu cruel juego de bebidas. . . 

- Es por lo que llegué a amarte

- ¿A un elfo borracho? No entiendo que hay de amoroso en eso

- Hay tanto. . .  Todo lo que se puede averiguar en una noche de copas.

_//*Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras_

_Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión_

_Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos_

_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón_

_Mi piel también la dejaría_

_Mi nombre, mi fuerza hasta mi propia vida_

_Y que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe//_

_//*Que no dejaría*//_

Legolas sonrió amargamente. El juego de Gimli había sido su perdición con el mortal.

- Legolas. . . ¿Te volveré a ver? ¿Tendré esa dicha? – preguntó Aragorn, despacio y tranquilo, por que en la respuesta iba su vida y su esperanza.

- Yo. . . Saliendo de aquí, tratare de olvidarte, de perdonar y no. . . No pienso volver a verte nunca.

- ¡Legolas!

- Si lo hiciera no resistiría el dolor de nuestra separación, moriría tal y como me pasaría aquí. . . ansío nuevos horizontes, que nuevos vientos me lleven por otros caminos

_//*Duelen más tus cosas buenas cuando estás ausente_

_Yo sé que es demasiado tarde para remediar_

_No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas_

_Cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas_

_Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día_

_Aunque también este muriendo tú, no me perdonaras_

_Aunque sin ti haya llegado al límite de la desolación_

_Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma ya no tienen conexión*//_

_//*Sigo muriéndome. . . //_

Aragorn comprendió, que Legolas moriría de tristeza si se quedaba pero deseaba una oportunidad, una sola esperanza que alimentara sus noches de soledad. Apenas asomaba la luna y la habitación estaba dulcemente iluminada. Legolas sintió un escalofrío y abrió con lentitud su lecho, entró a su lado izquierdo y se cobijo hasta el cuello dándole la espalda al mortal. Aragorn seguía de pie, observándole temeroso de sus próximas palabras.

- Descansa Aragorn, mi última noche, es esta. . . Descansa. . . 

- Buenas noches. . . amor. . . 

El rey apagó las luces de su habitación dejando la luna tibia y velada entrar por el ventanal, iluminando el rostro del elfo y haciendo su cabello relucir. Estaba el rey a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó decir.

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas volviéndose y abriendo sus brazos

- ¡Oh, Legolas!

_//*Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras_

_Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión_

_Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos_

_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón_

_Mi piel también la dejaría_

_Mi nombre, mi fuerza hasta mi propia vida_

_Y que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe*//_

Legolas lloraba nuevamente, Aragorn de tres pasos llegó hasta el lecho y le rodeo con sus brazos, y le besó la frente, parecía un padre consolando a su hijo, parecía que el elfo se empequeñecía con su presencia.

- Te amo. . . No te vayas amor. . . – dijo Aragorn besando una y otra vez su rubia cabeza, pasando sus dedos por la fina y suave cabellera

- Aragorn. . . ¿Por qué? – preguntó nuevamente el elfo

- Perdóname. . . 

- No puedo. . . 

- Te amo. . . te amo mucho, mi amor. . . 

Seguía llorando uno y otro, Legolas aferrado a su cintura, cubriéndose con sus brazos como un crío buscando protección a mitad de una pesadilla, quería que terminara el dolor de una u otra forma que terminara. Aragorn sabía que no podría acompañarle por que sería llevar su tristeza acompañándole, tal vez, impidiendo el buen nacimiento del pequeño, por su propio bien, por el de su hijo, debía dejarle marchar, y es lo que mas dolía.

_//*Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras_

_Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión_

_Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos_

_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón_

_Mi piel también la dejaría_

_Mi nombre, mi fuerza hasta mi propia vida_

_Y que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe*//_

- Aragorn. . . 

- Legolas. . .

Ambos compartieron un beso, mientras sus lágrimas caían, por que se estaban despidiendo de lo que habían compartido para iniciar su nueva vida separados, Aragorn moriría de tristeza si no es por que su bebé se lo impedía, Legolas conservaba aun la esperanza de vivir por la criatura pero separados, nada sería igual.

Esa noche, durmieron juntos en su lecho nupcial, abrazos como si tuvieran frío en el alma y buscaran el calor del otro para reconfortarse. Ambos con sus batas, como nunca, Aragorn con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del elfo, como nunca, con el rey despertando a media noche para besarle una y otra vez, como nunca.

_//*Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras_

_Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión_

_Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos_

_Y dejas en pedazos este corazón_

_Mi piel también la dejaría_

_Mi nombre, mi fuerza hasta mi propia vida_

_Y que más da perder si te llevas del todo mi fe*//_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Creo que es el capítulo más angustioso que he escrito, digo, a mi parecer. Le hubiera puesto otro nombre a la historia. Lágrimas. . . ¡ya es demasiado! Le hubiera puesto "sonrisas" y ahora estaría muerta de risa. . . snif :-(  Pero aun falta mucho y creo que me odiaran por tan depresiva que es la historia, digo, el final es feliz y habrá dichas para el elfito y baby, pero aun falta. Lo siento.

¡Ah! No se acostumbren a mis ataques de inspiración, raros en mi, que necesito tiempo e inspiración para escribir un fic en un día, ahora, para consolarme tratare de escribir algo mas tierno y slasheadito.

Ahora con los reviews que mil agradezco!

**_Any_****_.- _**_El baby lo único que desea es ser feliz y tener dos papis que le quieran mucho, reconoce a los dos pero el baby con carácter a veces se enfada un poquito también.^_^_

**_Shanna_**_.- No te preocupes si no puedes dejar reviews, me alegra que sigas leyendo y mil gracias, me gusta que el elfo se desahogue, pero creo que aquí, lloró todo lo que no había podido._

**_Akhasa_**_.- Yo amo a Haldir, y a Legolas y a Aragorncitp, pero creo que ya sabes, la pareja que a mi me gusta. Snif. Creo que Leggy lo tendrá antes que tu, en unos cuatro capítulos mas si es que no le pasa algo antes al elfito. Mil besos para ti y el cacahuatito, ha de estar precioso ^_^_

**_Ayesha_**_.- Bueno, creo que aquí me pase de trágica, de llorona y demás, mi elfito aun le falta por sufrir, digo, ya no tanto como aquí, pero. . . Haldir será feliz._

**_Txiri_**_.- ¿bebes salados? M m m . . . nunca los he probado, ^_^ Mas angustia y me moriré, es demasiado triste para mi, pero así debe de ser una separación,¿ no?_

**_Kel_**_.- Si! Morirán dos y no diré quienes, soy mala. . . muajajaja. . . Bueno, nombres en Quenya siempre no, ya me regañaron por pedirlos, snif; _; No es cierto! Es broma, pero sólo en syndarin, ok? ^o^ Suerte con tu examen. ¿De cuantos capítulos será? Buena pregunta, creo que aun falta, mmm, mínimo 10 capítulos más. Y ya  ves que no se van a escapar, Aragorn tiene que dejarles ir. . . y el video del elfito borracho, le puedes conseguir en:_

_Triple W, elflady/slash/legolasgreenleaf/slash/multimedia/slash/lotrclips.htm Espero y se entienda, solo sustituye slash por / _

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena.-_**_ Si, es ese video, ese pedacito que me hace ver a mi elfo tan inocente ^_^_

**_BlazeVein_**_.- Sipi, como le dije a Kel, morirán dos para el final, hagan sus apuestas pero no diré nada mas.:-P _

**_Alym_**_.- Espero y no llores, no me gusta hacer a la gente llorar ;_; Por eso del final feliz._

**_Laure_Alcalime_**_.- Bien, espero y quedes conforme con las súplicas del pobre Aragorncito, que se le acaba el mundo sin su elfo, pero él tiene la culpa._

**_DanielaBloom_**_.- Espero y te haya gustado este capítulo y que tengas mucha suerte con tu fic, mil besos, el elfito no regresara, creo que no. . . snif._

**_Nessimelle_**_.- No problem con los reviews, y sipi, soy presumida pero ya sabes que deje el link en la comunidad, jejeje… es que andaba muy feliz. ^__^ El baby se encariña fácilmente, pero aun creo que reconoce a su padre, sólo andaba enojadito. :-P_

**_Legolas12_**_.- Bueno, Haldir no tiene dones de curación, pero al baby le gusto su voz y respondió, jejeje… ¡Si! Eres acaso la única que piensa que a mi pobre rey merece una oportunidad? Ya sé, ha sido malo y merece castigo y cruel y slasheadita venganza, si!_

**_Lara_Eternal_Anjiru_**_.- Ah! Que buen staff traes, ya me gustaría que me hicieran segunda un buen grupito, ^_^ Espero y estés presente durante el nacimiento del bebé. Gracias por el tip sobre nombres en Quenya, no me he leído el Silmarillion a pesar de tenerlo, sorry._

**_Nina_**_.- Bueno, Legolas puede viajar considerando que tiene 7 meses y si el bebé es elfito nacerá en 5 meses más, pero si es humano en dos, pero como es mezcla habrá un término medio me parece. Haldir recupero su libertad, como agradecimiento, y Legolas aun ama a Aragorn, pero no se quedara para morir allí. Mil besos_

**_Iona_**_.- no problem con lo del nick, ^_^ supongo que también lees a Lanthir, así que siendo ella no me extraña, escribe muy bien._

**_Angad-666_**_.- No, Haldir sabe muy bien que no es Legolas para él, al menos por ahora que recién paso esto, pero le pide lo acompañe siquiera, salir de allí necesitara apoyo, snif... ;_;_

**_Undamiel_**_.- Mil gracias por tus palabras en el mensaje, Aragorn ya aprenderá lo caro que cuesta engañar a su elfo adorado._

**_Free_my_mind_**_.- No me resolviste que quiere decir "capullo", snif, yo lo tomó como algo lindo y tierno, un capullo de una rosa, un botón que aun no brota, snif… Pero mil gracias por tu mensaje. ;_; ¡Aragorn pagara caro su traición! *Jun pone cara de Balrog* ._

**_Ceili_****_-boy_**_.-__Bueno, Aragorn no estuvo de acuerdo al principio pero si Leggy se quedaba, se moría, snif ;_;_

**_Saori_Makimashi_**_.-Gracias por tu dirección, lo aprecio mucho. ^_^ Y aunque Legolas aun ama a ese adultero rey, pues no volverá con él tan fácilmente._

**_Zac_angel_de_maldad_****_.-_**_ ¡Ah! ¡Niña! ¡No descubras caramba! Ô_Ô Es algo así mas o menos pero desde  otro punto de vista. ^_^_

**_Lanthir_**_.- No, creo que Aragorn no agarrara a Haldir aun del cuello para asfixiarlo, tendrá celos pero hasta el próximo capítulo. No sé quien pienses que sea que muera, pero las habrá. ^_^_

**_MelianWB_**_.- si! Una ligera ventanita se abre para Haldir, pero él seguirá siendo un elfo de honor que no se aprovechara de la situación, eso sí.^_^_

**_Reiko_****_ Noriko aka Velia_**_.- Ay! Bueno, ya afuerita las cosas cambian para el Galadrim, oportunidad de ser el caballero de resplandeciente armadura. El rey ya sabrá el infierno que le espera y hay mas Daguel en camino._

_Mil besos, abrazos, y espero escribir capítulos mas felices pronto. ^_^_


	23. Despedidas

**Título**: Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R,totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, así que no te gusta el MPREG (Varón embarazado) NO LE LEAS POR FAVOR 

**Resumen**: Una vez unidos por su amor, Aragorn y Legolas viven en Minas Tirith donde Aragorn es el rey, y Legolas el príncipe consorte. Pero aun falta una hermosa pieza para completar su felicidad. ANGST

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

**23. Despedidas**

Aun no comenzaba la mañana y Aragorn no había podido conciliar el sueño, había dormido pocas horas recostando la cabeza sobre Legolas, esperando que las horas pasaran tan lentas como pasan los siglos. Por nada del mundo quería que llegara la mañana, le temía y sentía dolor en el pecho al pensar en ella. No deseaba sentir la cama solitaria por las mañanas, la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, despertar asustado en las noches para darse cuenta que no había nadie junto a él que le confortara. Ese elfo hermoso que últimamente disfrutaba de leche y galletas, que con sus juegos aumentaba la pasión en la pareja. 

Los paseos hasta Osgiliath, el recorrido por la ciudad, los duelos que sostenían para no perder sus habilidades como guerreros no se llevarían a cabo. Y no sabría del desarrollo de su embarazo, no sabría de más pataditas de bebé. Y aun le quedaba una noche de esclavitud que ofrecer, aun necesitaba poseer a su majestuoso esclavo élfico.

Aragorn sollozaba en silencio mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Legolas se acurrucaba junto a él, disfrutando por última vez de su calor, envuelto en sueños élficos, lejos todavía de su realidad. Las mantas les cubrían por entero protegiéndoles del frío, no sé atrevía a moverse si quiera un poco, no quería despertarle, pero pronto sintió el movimiento acostumbrado del elfo cuando estaba a punto de despertar.

- Buen día – saludo Legolas liberándose de su abrazo

- Nada de bueno podrá traerme este día…

- Buen día… - repitió el elfo arreglando el cuello de su bata

- Buen día, amor. – dijo Aragorn al fin dándole un beso en su frente -Aun no amanece, puedes seguir descansando

- No puedo seguir, mi corazón busca paz y no la encuentro, ni siquiera en el sueño.

Aragorn le abrazo nuevamente, y Legolas sintió en su frente las lágrimas cálidas que brotaban del rey.

- Aragorn. . . – murmuró Legolas

- ¡No quiero que te vayas! – exclamó el rey con voz quebradiza

- No resistiré, no podría soportarlo. . . – insistió el elfo agitando su cabeza en negativa

- ¡Quiero una oportunidad! Por favor. . .

- ¿Cómo dártela si no conservo esperanza? ¿cómo podría nuevamente confiar?

- Legolas. . . 

- Amanece. . . Debo preparar mi equipaje. . . – dijo Legolas haciendo un movimiento para levantarse

- Aun falta tiempo para que los rayos del sol aparezcan

- Quiero dejar el palacio para ser el primero en saludar a Anar

- ¡No! Por favor. . .

El rey se inclino, y busco los labios del elfo, les beso y Legolas ofreció su despedida permitiendo que el rey los explorara ligeramente por última ocasión, antes de apartar su rostro de su cercanía.

- No me beses mas, me haces mucho daño cuando siento tus labios tocar los míos

- Y es mucho el daño cuando no los siento cerca

- Debo irme ya – declaró Legolas intentando erguirse

- No

- Mi equipaje. . .

Legolas salió de la cama reteniendo un suspiro, no quería pensar en nada más que su viaje, su familia y el bebé. No quería remordimientos por dejar al rey, así tenía que ser de ahora en adelante por el bienestar del recién nacido.

Aragorn también se puso de pie, fue hasta la mesita del espejo y encendió una de las lámparas de la habitación, a media luz el elfo trataba de alcanzar la bolsa de equipaje, pero se hallaba arriba del armario donde una vez la coloco el mismo, mas ahora por su abdomen abultado, no la alcanzaba a tocar.

- Te ayudo – ofreció Aragorn bajando la bolsa con presteza

- Te lo agradezco

Legolas abría cajones, sacaba su ropa más cómoda, no deseaba ropas elegantes, nada ajustado para el camino, el calzado más cómodo, los vestidos más ligeros, un poco de todo arreglado en la bolsa.

- ¿Por qué no tomas mi capa? – dijo el rey ofreciendo su prenda mas abrigadora – No quiero que sientas frío en el camino

- No. No temo al frío – respondió el elfo ocupado sin mirarle

- Pero mi bebé puede sufrirle.

- Gracias pero no es necesario – rechazó Legolas acomodando con presteza su equipaje. – Llevare unas mantas

Tenía en mente bajar sin despedidas solemnes, sin que nadie mas estuviera en su paso al salir de Gondor, lo que dijeran de él no importaba, muchos ya sabrían el porque y no se atrevían aun a comentarlo.

No llevaría ropa de Gondor mas que la necesaria, sus dagas, arco y carcaj, dudaba en llevarlos consigo por que no podría disparar con su vientre abultado, siendo un regalo de Galadriel no podría dejarlos abandonados.

- Creo que es todo – resolvió el príncipe acostumbrado a viajar ligero

Legolas empacó con rapidez, como es costumbre de quienes están atentos al combate. Aragorn tomó la pintura hecha el día más feliz de su vida, poniéndolo a la vista del elfo para hacerle recapacitar, regresar la memoria a sus días felices. Abrió su túnica dispuesto a cambiar de atuendo.

Legolas había entrado al baño para mudar sus ropas también, salió minutos después impecable y majestuoso, con los labios sonrosados y la piel pálida, dos delgadas trenzas que enmarcaban sus sienes para reunirse en su nuca sujetas con un prendedor de plata. Tomó su bolso de equipaje y con el otro su arco y su flecha, necesitaría valor para elevar su rostro, para salir de allí sin que muriera al cruzar las fronteras. No se había percatado de que el rey se encontraba listo y dispuesto, luciendo como quien va de caza, de cuero negro la túnica, las botas también, con el cabello ligeramente desarreglado y con seriedad absoluta en su cara.

- Permíteme – dijo Aragorn tomando con mano temblorosa el equipaje de Legolas

- Aragorn, no deseo mas despedidas, por favor

- Es que aun no nos despedimos, amor – respondió el rey con melancólica sonrisa

Legolas se mordió el labio inferior, llevando su arco y carcaj junto a sí, apretando contra su pecho como para prevenir que el dolor fuera más grande. Siguió el paso de Aragorn, quien avanzaba a paso lento, por que cada paso ya le estaba alejando más de él.

Llegaron a la entrada, y el sol apenas enviaba sus primeros rayos sin aparecer aun. Encontraron una comitiva de elfos aguardando desde temprano en la entrada de palacio, Haldir sostenía la brida de su caballo y de la carreta en cada mano, Figwit tomó el equipaje que el rey dejaba en el suelo y al llegar Legolas hasta él tomó también el arco y el carcaj.

Haldir miraba a Aragorn sin remordimientos, sin vergüenza ni rencor, no era un elfo que guardaba tales crueles sentimientos, ya tendría el mortal demasiado castigo una vez que Legolas le hubiera abandonado, lástima sentía ahora por él. La carreta estaba provista con provisiones en un apartado, con mantas y almohadones finos, tendrían que valerse de la buena voluntad de los Valar en el viaje, ya que ninguno de los dos curadores del reino deseaban dejar a su rey por servir al elfo.

Legolas quedo un paso detrás del rey, elevó su mirada y aun podían distinguirse las estrellas, una brillaba aun mas que las otras, la luna a su lado, se despedía hasta la próxima noche. Que triste saber que la siguiente vez que le contemplara no estaría mas a su lado.

Avanzó cerrando los puños, sólo faltaba poco, muy poco para librarse del dolor que le consumía. Ossmar se asombró de verlo tan pálido, dio un paso hacia las escaleras creyendo que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

El príncipe tomó valor y no quiso pensarlo mucho, su paso decidido hasta la carreta fue detenido al pasar a un lado del rey, el firme puño que cerraba a su derecha le congelo.

- ¿Y no te despides? ¿Y no me dices nada?

Por Elbereth que Legolas no quería mirarlo a los ojos, rogaba por fortaleza para seguir, para dejar a su amor, su traicionero amor.

 Aragorn dio la espalda a los elfos situándose frente al elfo, para contemplar el bello rostro de su esposo. Tan dulce y pálido, como la naturaleza muerta que gustaba de admirar en algunos cuadros.

- Adiós.

- ¿Así nada más? – preguntó Aragorn tomándole de la barbilla, levantando su rostro para reflejarse en sus ojos azules. - ¿No puedo besarte?

Legolas movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, oponiéndose a dejar salir algún sonido que pudiera terminar en quejido, pero sus labios fueron capturados contra su voluntad. Legolas respingó negándose al principio, Haldir dio un paso pero se detuvo, poco a poco las manos del príncipe se encerraban en la cintura del rey abrazándole, el Galadrim desvío la mirada.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así, mi amor? - preguntó el rey mientras sus frentes se tocaban y gozaban por última vez

- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? 

- Te amo . . . siempre te amaré 

- Aragorn, debo irme. - declaró el elfo fríamente alejándose un poco del rey que le retenía

El rey le acerco más a su pecho para grabar el calor de aquél cuerpo en su corazón. Legolas rompió el círculo que le unía al soberano, una sola de sus manos se elevo de la cintura a su nuca

- Cuídate mucho, Elessar Telcontar. . . Se feliz

- Legolas – suspiró el rey negándose a dejar partir al elfo

- Espero que tu vida. . . sea mucho más larga y benévola que la mía.

Haldir inició la marcha, seguido muy de cerca por sus hermanos y los demás miembros de las congregaciones, los cuales, antes de girar e iniciar su camino, hicieron una ligera reverencia como despedida al rey de los hombres que no ponía atención a nada mas que la figura de su elfo.

Legolas soporta las lágrimas que retenía con toda la voluntad de que era capaz, saldría con la frente en alto, sin nada de que avergonzarse, pero también sabía, que no podría soportar la mirada de la gente, la lástima que sentían por él si el pueblo de Minas Tirith le observaba partir.

Llevaba de la rienda a su caballo, no deseaba montarle hasta pasar la entrada principal del palacio, no deseaba ayuda del rey para hacerlo por que seguro se ofrecería, no quería que le tocara ya más. Se acercaba a la puerta, la veía cien pasos delante de él, la gran puerta que había sido testigo de su feliz llegada ahora le diría adiós en su tristeza. Antes de salir escuchó una voz de mujer llamándole, los cascos de un caballo dirigiéndose a él. 

- ¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor Legolas! – exclamaba Serima montada en un viejo rocín amarillo. 

Sus ojos presentaban la oscuridad del insomnio, la desesperación en sus movimientos. 

- ¡Serima! – exclamó Legolas frunciendo el ceño, no esperaba llamados, y mucho menos de ella - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Amanece y deberías estar en las cocinas de palacio.

- No mi señor. . .  – dijo la cocinera tratando de tomar un respiro, sin acostumbrarse a montar, el trayecto hasta la entrada le había casi agotado -  No podría cocinar para él ya mas, no podría atender al rey al saber todo lo que ha ocurrido. Deseo ir con su alteza. . . Si me lo permite

- Pero Serima. . . 

- Le seguiré a donde sea, nada me retiene aquí. – comentó la mujer bajando su mirada para encubrir la humedad de su rostro.

- Pero tu. . . – intervino Haldir - tu hijo. . .

- No, ya no tengo mas hijo, no tengo de quien sentirme orgullosa

Los elfos lo ignoraban, pero ella había tenido la conversación mas dolorosa en su vida también, un día antes Serima había hablado en vano con el joven, quien triste y enfadado había abandonado la casa en horas de la madrugada, sin importarle que su madre llorara por él, por su conducta y amoríos. Daguel había cambiado mucho, no era ya más noble ni servicial, no era mas la alegría de sus días ni su orgullo al compartir platicas con las demás mujeres que servían en palacio. Daguel estaba enamorado, no, encaprichado con la luz de Elessar, Daguel no vivía ni respiraba mas que por él.

- Serima, yo no podría pedirte que dejes palacio. . . Yo. . . 

La cocinera bajo del caballo y se acercó hasta el príncipe

- Mi señor, sé que podré ser una carga para el grupo, y que no soy de sangre élfica para soportar el largo camino, pero ayudare, resistiré por que soy joven, por que deseo servirle y por que. . . Creo que ninguno de los señores elfos aquí presentes se les ha ocurrido llevar un poco de dulce y miel para complacer al bebé en el camino.

Legolas se sonrojó un poco por que Haldir era el único que podía entenderle y escucharle, y estaba allí, a su lado escondiendo su sonrisa por que Serima estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Y quien cuidara de mi. . . del rey? ¿Quién velara por que se alimente, por que siga con fuerzas para gobernar al pueblo de Gondor? – preguntó Legolas oprimiendo con ternura la mano que le ofrecía la mujer.

- Muchos sirvientes hay en el palacio dispuestos a atenderlo, yo soy una de la que puede prescindir. Con gusto le seguiré, no me niegue mi señor este ruego.

- Bien, Serima, pero por lo que veo tu equipaje es poco, y me temo que necesitaras un algo mas que eso para el camino. – dijo Legolas para después dirigirse a Ossmar en élfico - ¿Podrías pedir a alguno de los que te acompañan, que escolten a esta mujer, hasta la misma frontera de Gondor? Esperaremos allí, sólo que sea necesario, no quiero quedarme mucho en estas tierras 

- Si mi señor - contestó Ossmar yendo detrás de la carreta para hablar con alguno de los elfos de su comitiva  y explicarle la situación.

- Serima – dijo Legolas hablando a la cocinera – No puedo retrasarme mucho, pero te estaremos esperando, ese joven elfo que ves allí, - señalo Legolas a Ossmar y el elegido – Él aguardara por ti hasta que estés preparada, luego te llevara hasta nosotros, te pido que no tardes demasiado, por favor

- En una hora, mi señor Legolas, una hora nada más y le seguiré sin demora alguna – aseguró Serima sonriendo estrechando aun mas la mano del elfo

- Bien, anda y no tardes.

Pronto sin saber como, sin desear recordarlo, se encontró pidiendo la salida a los guardias de la entrada. Asombrados y sin preguntar, abrieron las gruesas y altas puertas de madera para el príncipe y la comitiva. Suponían los soldados de Gondor, que el príncipe salía de viaje con el consentimiento del rey, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle, ni osaba dudar de la honradez de un grupo de elfos.

Mientras el príncipe iba a la cabeza, dirigiéndose al oeste, viajarían por cercando las montañas blancas hasta encontrar un camino más directo hacia Lorien. Haldir y Ossmar lo observaban, preocupados por su salud y la del bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas. 

Mientras tanto el rey aun no se separaba de su lugar hasta que la primera brisa de la mañana le hizo reaccionar, se había quedado inmóvil observando por donde su esposo había salido. Yendo a la orilla observó desde su altura un grupo de elfos que se alejaban poco a poco de su ciudad, uno solo iba al frente de ellos sin importarle mucho si seguían detrás o no, se veía más grueso que los demás y ahora cubierto con una capucha como si intentara cubrir su rostro.

Y no despegó su vista de ellos hasta que se perdieron en el infinito de su horizonte.

Tan pronto y Minas Tirith quedo casi fuera de su alcance Legolas giro su cabeza, ya no volvería a ver ese magnífico pueblo que llego a amar como suyo propio de nuevo, tal vez su bebé sería capaz de gobernarlo, de convivir con ellos y aun con su padre, pero de él mismo, no estaba seguro.

Fue cerca de dos horas después que pasado un llano rocoso una figura a caballo se presento ante ellos asombrándolos a los seis elfos que le reconocían.

- Un buen día se presenta para un viaje, señores elfos, les deseo la mejor jornada.

Como Legolas iba a la cabeza detuvo su marcha para no acercarse más al joven causante de todas sus desgracias

- No deseamos sus saludos, y el día marchara mejor si se apartas del camino – dijo Haldir acercándose a Legolas de un lado mientras Ossmar lo hacia del otro. – Diga adiós y continúe su camino en paz

Daguel hizo una reverencia con sonrisa maliciosa, bien deseaba hacer hablar al elfo Galadrim pero sobre todo al príncipe. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos pero sujetos con una cinta negra, el caballo en que montaba respiraba con agitación, era obvio que había recorrido todo ese camino sin dar tiempo al animal de reponerse.

- Veo, mi señor Haldir, que ha seguido mi consejo al pie de la letra, lo cual agradezco mucho.

Legolas frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras pero no desvió la mirada del joven soldado a pesar de que evidentemente las palabras le causaban curiosidad de mirar la reacción del elfo de Lorien.

- Ninguna de sus palabras ha sido escuchada por mis oídos, no tiene el derecho de suponer lo que no es verdad

Daguel sonrió y acercó un poco más su caballo al grupo que tenía de frente.

- ¿Y no se despedirá el príncipe consorte del pueblo que tanto amo? ¿No merece la gente de Minas Tirith sus últimas palabras?

- No creo que sea usted salga favorecido con ello, señor Daguel, no deseamos mas demoras, así que permítanos seguir nuestro camino – agregó Haldir

El soldado de Gondor acercó mas su caballo al príncipe, parecía que deseaba retarle, medir sus fuerzas con el príncipe elfo, que erguido, no le mostraba ninguna debilidad.

- ¡Ah! Que tristeza que el príncipe perdiera el habla así como la dignidad ante su pueblo. Ahora necesita de alguien mas para que mueva sus labios tanto para hablar, como para… otras cosas

Haldir hizo un movimiento, no le gustaban las crueles palabras del jovencito que se conducía con tanta desvergüenza ante un miembro de la realeza élfica.

- No tengo por que responderte. Tus palabras no hacen mella en mi, aléjate de mi vista, y piérdete en tu miseria – dijo Legolas al fin

- No habrá miseria para mí, mi señor elfo, - dijo Daguel inclinándose nuevamente -solamente alegrías en mi futuro, mis noches no serán solitarias y mis días estarán llenos de sol. . .  Pero eso usted ya lo debe de saber. . . – agregó sonriendo de triunfo -  Yo sólo he venido a ofrecerle esta humilde despedida y reafirmarle que encargare personalmente de la seguridad del soberano, en lo que su alteza está. . . ausente.

Legolas sintió una punzada en el corazón, había odio y coraje, deseos reprimidos de cortar el cuello al joven con un solo y simple movimiento. Sus ojos se fijaron en los oscurecidos del soldado quien guiaba su caballo de un lado a otro como preparado para iniciar la carrera en cualquier momento.

Las dagas no estaban más que a centímetros de su mano, colocadas con cuidado en la montura que llevaba cercanas a sus rodillas, su velocidad aunque disminuida por su embarazo aun podía superar la de un joven mortal e inexperto como Daguel, pero el bebé, el bebé también contaba en su decisión.

Haldir lo suponía, por lo mismo él y Ossmar le protegían colocándose a sus costados, vigilando tanto sus movimientos, como de uno y del otro. No sabían de lo que Daguel podía ser capaz y no deseaban averiguarlo.

Rúmil y Orophin y los miembros de la comitiva formaron una línea con sus monturas frente a la carreta, impidiéndole el paso en cualquier momento.

Daguel había salido del palacio después que los elfos, tomando atajos peligrosos para sobrepasarles y encontrarles mas adelante. No sabía muy bien por que, pero deseaba asegurarse que nunca mas volvieran a Gondor, que jamás ese elfo rubio tocara las puertas del corazón de su señor, y si podía conseguir que el pequeño bebé no nato nunca rigiera en la ciudad, sería mucho mejor. Además, su corazón estaba tan feliz por la partida del príncipe consorte que quería estar cien por ciento seguro, de que sus ojos no le engañaban, que aun conservaba la esperanza de volver con Elessar en el futuro.

El deseo había sido en un principio solamente el de verles partir, simplemente con eso estaría en paz y feliz de tener el campo libre para reconquistar el corazón de su rey. Pero no era suficiente, todos marchaban tranquilos y el siempre príncipe orgulloso les guiaba, pensativo y el semblante triste, y de su mirada serena podía saber que aun le amaba, tanto como antes si no es que menos, la traición no había hecho más que herirle, no matar sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía asegurarse que el odio prevaleciera? ¿Cómo estar seguro de que ese amor no le hiciera regresar algún día? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que allí no encontraría mas que al soberano con un joven soldado a su lado para acompañarle?

- Si has venido a causarme daño, no lo podrán hacer tus palabras, lárgate, y sé feliz si crees que con él podrás serlo. Aragorn no posee mas corazón que el que yo me llevo en mi ser. – dijo Legolas con fría y serena voz.

- Yo no podré darle herederos, a menos que hechizos desconocidos me ayuden, pero podré darle todo el amor y las experiencias que él desee. Nunca le diré no. . .

- No deseo escucharte, márchate te lo digo, no me importa lo que opines, tu presencia me enferma.

- Ya me retiro mi señor. Deseo que su camino siga en completa paz, y si algún día llegamos a encontrarnos. . . Espero y no lleve esa carga que tanto daño le ha hecho al rey – agregó Daguel dando una ligera mirada al abdomen abultado del elfo

El rostro de Legolas se incendió con ira, bien podían agredirle a él y no le importaba, pero no a su bebé, no al pequeño que no tenía idea lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¡Maldito! – exclamó Legolas furioso – ¡No te atrevas a mencionarle si quiera!

- Tal vez sin él, mis puños puedan hacer lo que mis palabras no. Pero no soy capaz de enfrentarme a alguien tan débil y . . . femenino

Daguel se puso alerta, Haldir y Ossmar tomaron las riendas como pudieron del caballo

- ¡No, detente Legolas! – dijo Haldir – Piensa en el pequeño

- ¡Si te atreves a ofender a mi señor! – dijo Ossmar apuntando a Daguel con su flecha – Pagaras caro tu insolencia 

Los demás elfos al ver la reacción de Ossmar apuntaron al jovencito. Para asombro de los presentes el joven soldado rió.

- ¡Ah! Pero no me esperaba menos, todo un regimiento de elfos, contra un solo y desarmado ser humano. Creí que no se veía esa conducta en tales seres.

Siguió riendo pasando su caballo de un lado a otro, sin decidirse si regresar o enfrentarlos

- ¡Alto! Dejen de apuntarle. Lárgate sucio mortal, por que no seré responsable de mis actos ni los de mis acompañantes

- ¡Oh! ¿Una amenaza del príncipe? . . . ¡Tonterías! – exclamó Daguel, estaba nervioso y temblaba aunque no quería admitirlo, se había atrevido a amenazar a un príncipe de la casa de Thranduil, a uno de los nueve caminantes, y ahora. . . ahora no sabía como salir del embrollo, pero reuniendo su valor siguió – La próxima vez su alteza, que ruego que no haya nunca tal ocasión, tal vez podamos tener la conversación. . . A solas. 

- ¡Aléjate! Vuelve a tu nido, rata asquerosa. – exclamó Haldir enojado - ¡Denle paso para que se retire! - agregó a sus camaradas.

El guardia se alejo y su risa fue apagándose, Ossmar observaba a su señor, preocupado, la mano del príncipe había bajado a su abdomen, como tranquilizando a su bebé inquieto.

- Ningún augurio bueno es empezar el viaje con semejante despedida. . . - comentó Rúmil a su hermano

- Sigamos – dijo Legolas al fin 

Sabía que podía acabar con la vida del amante de una vez, en ese momento tenía el derecho de cortarle el cuello por la ofensa recibida y deshacerse de su persona de una vez para siempre, pero no con el bebé. Qué podía sacar sus dagas tan rápido y acertar a darle en la frente sudorosa, pero no con su pequeño de testigo. Además, el estar acompañado y él joven solo y desarmado en apariencia, no obtendría una victoria honrosa. Sus fieles acompañantes con gusto y obediencia llevarían efectuadas sus ordenes, pero no así, no con quince elfos apuntando a un joven soldado. Tenía que tragarse su impotencia y seguir adelante con los sacrificios, era una cadena que tenía que soportar hasta el nacimiento de criatura. La rabia se apoderaba de Legolas, la impotencia y la frustración. Si el joven tenía razón, Aragorn y él pronto reanudarían su relación, libres de un elfo preñado, de un compromiso que sostener, de apariencias que guardar, ¿Qué se podía esperar de un mortal?

Daguel siguió a todo galope su camino, con el sudor en su frente sin arrugas, con los cabellos removidos por el viento, la cinta, hacia rato que se había caído, tenía el corazón golpeando con fuerza, al igual que la última vez que se enfrentó al dragón, pero esta vez, sus sentimientos estaban de por medio, no sólo su vida, si no su ser y deseos, el corazón parecía explotarle.

Dos figuras se acercaban a él, y cuando reconoció a una de ellas, su corazón se detuvo.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sip__, espero y sea por un paro cardíaco y allí quede el jovencito, pero no creo. Disculpen la demora, pero no andaba nada inspirada para escribir. ^_^_

_Sobre el cambio de casita slashera (site), pues lo haré hasta que me saquen de aquí. No sé en que se basen para censurar los fics, pero no ha sido mi caso, por suerte. Tal vez más adelante lo hagan. Si algún día no llegan a encontrarme, dejaré mi dirección en el profile, por que al tiempo que actualice aquí, lo haré allá._

_Gracias por los reviews._

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena.-_**_ Me alegro te haya gustado la canción, ahora ando con LuisMi en mi cabeza, pero tratare de no ponerle mucho._

**_Eruve_**_.- Por un momento pensé y habías perdonado al rey, pero oh! Falsas ilusiones. Aun le toca sufrir, y ahora que está solito, mas. . . ^_^ siento no poder escribir algo pitufito, espero y de repente quede la "noche de bodas" de esos dos. :-P_

**_Ayesha_**_.- sipi, esto se tiene que arreglar y Daguel no estaba muerto. . . Andaba de parranda._

**_Txiri_**_ .__- Haldir siempre conservara las esperanzas, y como todo, tendrá su recompensa. :-D_

**_DanielaBloom_**_.- Si, de momento no encontraba otra canción mas angustiosa pero ya tengo otras en mente. ^_^ Al fin una que perdona al reyecito ;_;_

**_Saori_****_ Makimashi_**_.- Gracias por leer ^_^ Espero encontrarte algún día y platicar unos minutitos, sería padre!_

**_Alym_**_.- augurios malos para el príncipe y compañía en el camino a casita.;_; ¿Es que no les puedo dejar en paz un rato? No. . .  ^_^_

**_Legolas12_**_.- Creo que por allí leí que Elrond escogió ser elfo y Arwen mortal, por aquello que tienen tanto sangre humana como élfica, tengo que verificarlo con mi asesora de confianza ¬.¬ (¡Jun llamando a Roser!)_

**_Akhasa_**_.- ¡Oh! Lamento hacerte llorar, andaba con esa intención, snif, pero me gustan los fics angustiosos, snif… ;_; Mil besos para ti y el peque hermoso que llevas._

**_Laurë_Alcalime_**_.- Bien, para responder a tu llamado reapareció Daguel,  y creo que le odiaran mas, ¿será posible? ;_;_

**_Nina_**_.- La pequeña criatura nacerá en Mirkwood, y Legolas. . . bueno, tendrán final feliz. ;_;_

**_Zac_angel_de_maldad_**_.- Bueno, Zac, digo, ¿acaso lees el futuro? ¡Pero nooo!  ^_^ Mi palantir anda un poco ahumada y no sé aun que ondas, si llegaran a Lorien o no. :-P_

**_Angad_****__666 ._**_- ¡Ah! Un día intenté hacer algo cómico y fallé miserablemente. . . snif . . . Digo, si hago algo mas fuerte que "Con los ojos. . ." no lo publicaré por aquí o me bannean, :-P Pero yo aviso, ¿ok?_

**_Kel_**_.- Creo que ahora te desanime un poco, ya no pude actualizar tan pronto, por que sin inspiración, no soy nada, snif. Y aunque ya me sé lo que va a pasar, es difícil ponerlo en papel, jejeje. . . Creo que también ya estás perdonando al rey, si no me equivocó, snif. . . _

_Y de las contradicciones que mencionas pues. . . lo elfos no se contradicen, y habrá venganza, digo, todos merecen recompensas, muertes, felicidades y tristezas, ^_^ ¡Besos!_

**_Reiko_Noriko_**_ .__- Bueno, Haldir podría haber tomado ventaja de su posición de amigo y capitán de guardias de Lorien, pero pues es un elfo "derecho" y no le gustaría tener una cuenta pendiente con la gente de Minas Tirith (entiéndase Aragorn) ^_^  Sipi, Haldir será recompensado. *^_^*_

**_Kea_Langrey_**_.-  Lástima que el mal reapareció, y sufrirá, ¡oh sí sufrirá my preciouss! Muajajaja (Jun ríe maliciosamente)_

**_Lara_Eternal_Anjiru_**_.- ¡Oh! Mil saludos nuevamente al staff, espero y te den un poco de paz. ^_~ El baby tiene poder de la palabra, y será escuchado._

**_Carmenchu_**_ .__- Niña, tu ni siquiera debías leer esto, jejeje… Pero espero no traumarte, ok? ¡Y no! No habrá orgías, creo. . . ´^_^´_

**_Integrachan_****_ S Reiji Malfoy_**_.- Ô.ô ¿Hay algo? Digo, ¿has leído entre líneas? ¡Oh! Snif, el final ya está pensado y decidido, no me alejaré una vez pensado todas  las opciones, ^_^ No hay mas, así tenía que ser. Gracias por los ánimos ^_^_

**_Ionamensaje_**_ .__- Bueno, el elfito no sufrirá mas que de recuerdos, por mientras. Ahora toca al mortal hacerle sufrir, junto con el otro jovencito malicioso. X(_

**_MelianWB_****_.-_**_ Haldir, vuelvo a repetir tendrá su momento de felicidad, y Aragorn de infelicidad. Algo así, jejeje. . . _

**_Nessimelle_**_.- Ah! Me alegro que ese día estuvieras tan feliz como para dejar doble mensaje, jejeje. . . sip, pertendo hacer sufrir a Daguel, y al rey, pero eso en el siguiente capítulo, de paso, también que sufran los elfos, ¡todo mundo para variar! ^_^_

**_M@rina_****_ Mortensen_**_.- Snif, el rey la pasara muy mal sin su elfo, y el otro jovencito rubio también._

**_Lanthir_**_.- Un premio a tu paciencia por no odiar a Daguel, me preguntó si con este capítulo le llegaras a odiar un poquito. Legolas tiene la intención de que el rey pueda ver al niño, tenerlo algún tiempo, pero no a él, quiere que ambos le críen pero por separado.;_; Te juró que empecé a escribir "Reencuentro" y mas por que quería una escribir un slash fuerte y tupido entre rey y elfito semi dormido, pero allí me he quedao, ya os deje mis sugerencias en tu site, Muero por un Commodoro/Turner, no sé por que me llaman la atención._

**_PrinceLegolas_**_.- Me alegro que escribieras por que lo has hecho muy bien, me gusta tu fic. El elfo sería feliz contigo, pero creo que aun puede, solito, ^_^_

**_Any_**_.- ¡Ah! Sip, Serima también la pasa mal, por eso tomó esa decisión, no creas que no le duele, pero esta muy triste y angustiada. Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo. Snif. ¡Mil besos! ^_^_

**_YersiFarnel_**_.- ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Haré lo que pueda por hacer justicia, ^_^ ¿el elfo merece ser feliz, no? :-)_

**_Ezra_**_.- ¡Ya no más látima por Daguel! El amor- obsesión lo tiene algo cegado, snif. . . Falta algún tiempo para que se aclaren las cosas, espero y no hacer muy cansado este fic, y más cuando todos sufren. El baby, aun falta, ^_^_

_Si algún día no me encuentran, busquen en el link de mi profile, slashfiction. Y sobre el review,  pueden dejarlo donde gusten, seguiré actualizando al par, ^_^_

_¡Mil besos!_

_Jun _

_(¡Feliz de ver su rey!) LM, ¿ok? ^_^_


	24. Sin ti

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

Bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas, soy pobre y de familia numerosa.

**24. Sin ti**

Serima detuvo su caballo, poco después el elfo a su lado le imitó. Había advertido la cercanía del joven de cabellos rubios y estaba a la expectativa de saber si era amigo, conocido o enemigo del reino de Gondor. Pero pronto se percató que se trataba de unos de los guardias de Gondor que vio celebrar a su llegada al reino.

- ¡Madre! – exclamó Daguel asustado - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?. . . ¿Y con esté. . . elfo?

- Dejo Gondor, en busca de paz, ya que no la encuentro aquí.

El elfo de cabellos castaños apartó su camino, para brindarles privacidad en su conversación

- Pero. . . pero. . . – titubeo el joven temeroso impidiendo con su caballo el paso a su madre -  Mamá. . . ¿y yo?

- Tu has tomado tu decisión, has decidido tu camino, y tal vez hago mal en oponerme a el, pero no puedes forjar un futuro feliz sobre la miseria de otros.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Tú no me entiendes! ¡Él me ama! ¡Elessar me ama! – exclamó Daguel con labios temblorosos por el temor de ganar y perder sus mas queridas personas al mismo tiempo - ¿No puedes estar feliz por mi?

- Ya lo hablamos, hijo. . . Yo te amo, pero no apoyo esa relación, no cuando no te importó hacer daño a otros

- Mamá. . . No. . .  ¡No te vayas! – gritó el joven al ver que su madre animaba al caballo a seguir

A Serima se le partía el corazón al dejar a su hijo, al cual amaba como si ella misma lo hubiera dado a la vida, verlo con sus ojos empañados suplicantes. Pero ya había tratado, ya había visto la expresión de su rostro cuando le hablaba del rey, como se ilusionaba al creer que podía forjar un futuro a su lado. Daguel sufriría una cruel decepción, y ella debería quedarse a su lado para apoyarle en esos momentos difíciles, para eso estaban las madres al fin, para eso es el sacrificio de amor de ella que le crió para él.

- Volveré hijo mío. – dijo al fin – No tengo el corazón para negarte, para dejar de amarte, pero ahora tu estado me asusta y me duele verte cegado por tu capricho. 

- ¡Mamá!  ¡No es un capricho! ¡Yo lo amo y él a mi! – insistió Daguel frunciendo el ceño para después mágicamente cambiarlo por una sonrisa – Anda, mamá. ¡Tú lo verás!, todo cambiara, ya no hay nada que impida nuestro amor. . . Seremos felices y quiero que estés conmigo.

Daguel sonreía por que tenía esperanzas en su amor, y en que su madre como siempre le esperara al llegar y escuchara sus nuevas aventuras, descubrimientos y anhelos, y ahora que parecía que su corazón era libre de amar y ser correspondido su madre le rechazaba. A Daguel le dolía, por que su madre era todo lo que tenía y conocía desde la infancia.

- Daguel . . . hijo . . . – dijo Serima con lágrimas en los ojos

El elfo, pasos adelante, evitaba observarlos, no entendía las palabras pero podía comprender casi con acierto la dolorosa separación de madre e hijo.

- Vamos, mamá, regresemos . . . El elfo puede seguir adelante su camino, yo le haré una seña y . . . 

- ¡NO! – objetó Serima con fría determinación

- ¿Mamá?

- Daguel, lo siento, no puedo soportar esto, no puedo apoyarte a hacer daño a los demás, no veré como te entregas a él rebajándote, incapaz de seguir en mi papel de madre… Tu has tomado tu decisión, y aunque no la apruebo. . . Eres libre, hijo mío. La edad debería hacer tener la cabeza llena de ideas y proyectos, pero creo que no ha servido más para que llenarse de locuras y necedades.

- ¡Mamá! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarme! – gritó Daguel llorando como un crío solitario en la oscuridad, secando sus lágrimas con vergüenza con la manga de su camisa - ¡Por favor!

- Te amo Daguel, mi pequeño Daguel, cuídate. . .  – dijo Serima bajando su mirada y tomando las riendas para ir en otra dirección

- ¡Mamá!

- Adiós cariño mío

- Mamá. . . ¡Mamá!

Serima se alejó, acercándose al elfo que le esperaba para seguir su camino y Daguel estuvo allí contemplándole, con sus ojos llorosos y puestos en el horizonte a donde iba su madre. Ahora estaba solo, era independiente y declarado todo un hombre, listo para iniciar su nueva vida, listo para amar más que nunca. Entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto que le dejaran?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn seguía apoyado en la borde de la gran barrera blanca del patio empedrado, con la frente apoyada en su brazo con actitud pensativa, los soldados le miraban de reojo por que no hacia mucho que habían tomado sus posiciones y no entendían por que de su rey ensimismado.

Su elfo se había perdido de vista, su bebé no estaría en sus brazos al nacer y con certeza que le vería mucho tiempo después, sentía el corazón desmoronarse y deseaba estallar envuelto en fuego, deshacerse en cenizas allí mismo y no contemplar más la luz del día. Ya no tenía caso seguir existiendo si el amor de su vida no estaba a su lado. Su error lo pagaba caro, y no soportaría la soledad de su rechazo. Tan tonto había sido como para atreverse a jugar con el destino y haber perdido. 

Su elfo, su hermoso Legolas, tan fuerte y valiente, dispuesto siempre a dar la vida por él, en el campo de batalla o entre sus mismos brazos. Le había conocido en su reino élfico, le había reencontrado en el concilio y su corazón lo había ganado en sus dos años antes de la destrucción del anillo. El valor que tuvo entonces para dar a conocer su amor, le faltaba hoy para seguir respirando.

Se irguió por completo, contemplo el horizonte lejano y dio media vuelta para entrar a palacio, sin contemplar que acercándose a la ciudad venía un joven con ojos llorosos y asustados.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El primer día fue de lo mas difícil para el Rey de los Hombres, no se atrevía a subir a su habitación por que estaba llena de recuerdos, no se atrevía a mandar por los encajes de muestra ni los colores de madera que utilizarían para la nueva habitación del bebé. No quería comer por que la botella era su único consuelo, sentado en la habitación de huéspedes mas olvidada que pudo encontrar, pegado a la ventana encima del borde observando el transcurso de las nubes, el canto de los pájaros y el traslado lento e interminable de Anar que dejaba marcas temporales a su paso.

Tiraba la silla a su lado con el pie, enojado y triste consigo mismo, tragándose sus lágrimas en la soledad de la tarde, no quiso recibir a nadie, no escuchó a los suplicantes, no resolvió problemas ni atendió a invitados.

Sabía que no podría soportar sin su esposo y mucho menos ahora que faltaban pocos meses para ser padre. No estar en ese momento tan importante para ambos le partía el alma, era uno de los padres y tenía todo el derecho de estar allí, pero no a costa de la vida de su elfo, no si estaba en peligro de hacerlo morir de tristeza por su cercanía. Ahora pagaba el precio, y le parecía muy caro, triste y el mismo infierno ardía en cada lágrima que caía por su rostro, no gemía, ni gritaba, simplemente enojado en sus adentros, repasando sus últimas caricias, sus contactos y sus juegos apasionados.

"_Sólo espero que la muerte llegue pronto, por que mi vida no tiene sentido. Gondor puede seguir muy bien sin un rey que no merecen. . . Faramir hará un buen trabajo en cuanto yo desaparezca. . _."

El rey dio otro trago a la botella hasta vaciarla y le aventó con desprecio sin cuidarse donde caía.

"_Pero morir sin conocerle mi alma no encontraría paz, sin ver a mi bebé en mis brazos, no reposaría en mi último aposento, sin reflejarme en su mirada, su pura y dulce mirada que tal vez no tenga derecho a contemplar. . . Sin verlo a él llevándole en sus brazos, sin escuchar sus cantos, sin besar sus labios por las noches, sin escuchar sus protestas por lo irritante de mi barba. ._ ."

El rey sonrió ante este último pensamiento.

"_Pero la piel de un elfo es delicada y ya lo debía yo de saber. Me preguntó si mi bebé se quejara también, si será un varón o una hermosa señorita, si me llegara a querer a pesar de que no estemos juntos por algún tiempo. . . ¡Demonios!, yo debería estar con él. . . Si nunca hubiera deseado a. . . Si nunca hubiera. . . Hoy sería feliz con Legolas a mi lado, sin embargo, me hallo desolado flotando en lo amargo de mis lamentos. . . Hoy. . . Esperar la muerte o el nacimiento de mi bebé, cualquiera de los dos traerá un poco de paz a mi corazón_"

Tendría que esperar allí, hasta que la pena le consumiera o tuviera el suficiente coraje de tomar un puñal y buscara cálido refugio en lo más profundo de su pecho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La noche llegó en silencio con un grupo de elfos pensativos, Serima había cortado un poco de fruta para Legolas que comió con desabrimiento, el resto del grupo agradeció las atenciones de la dama, pero tomaron sus mismas provisiones, no estaban acostumbrados a la comida de los mortales y no deseaban experimentar en el viaje con ella.

El príncipe estaba confundido por todo lo que ocurría, por un lado el dormir bajo las estrellas le entusiasmaba por que hacia mucho que no compartía esa experiencia, la felicidad de salir de los muros de piedra blanquecina le animaban, el caminar libre hasta su casa le llenaba de esperanza, y mas aun el saber que su criatura nacería en el mismo lugar en donde él mismo había llegado al reino de Arda.

Pero no estaría allí su esposo, el amor de su vida, en el día más importante para los dos después de su unión. Cuando mas le necesitaba, cuando mas débil, vulnerable y hambriento de cariño se hallará, no habría quien le reconfortara con besos y caricias; no, no debía pensar en eso, no debía decaer, no cuando apenas era el primer día de su camino.

Legolas se recostó y colocó sus manos debajo de su nuca, expuesto sobre una manta al frío viento de la noche. Dos elfos de Imladris se quedaron de guardia, Serima sollozaba en silencio pero los finos oídos no dejaban de percatarse de su tristeza, el elfo que le había acompañado en el camino, le ofreció un poco de vino élfico para ayudarle a descansar el espíritu y bebió un poco, minutos después descansaba.

Ossmar hablaba de vez en cuando con Haldir o Figwit, los hermanos de Lothlorien conversaban entre leves susurros, observando de vez en cuando a Legolas y a su hermano con preocupación.

Pocos tiempo después el campamento estaba en silencio, sólo el viento fresco se escuchaba chillar por encima de sus cabezas, Serima fue cubierta con una manta extra por su condición de ser humano.

Haldir observó el cabello de Legolas moverse contra sus mejillas sin que al elfo le afectara, tomó una manta mas de la carreta y fue arrodillarse a su lado para ofrecérsela. El príncipe meditaba en sueños, observaba las estrellas y encontraba refugio en ellas alejándose unos instantes de los tristes pensamientos que le embargaban en Tierra Media. 

El Galadrim tocó con respeto el brazo flexionado de Legolas para advertirle, parpadeando unos instantes Legolas volvió a la realidad.

Agradeció la manta que le ofrecía el Galadrim, sus defensas habían bajado un poco con el embarazo y no quería correr riesgos con la salud de su criatura. Pero tampoco deseaba demasiadas atenciones, primero por ser príncipe y después por estar embarazado, y ahora lástima creía provocar en los demás por terminar con una relación de la manera más dolorosa, por una traición. Nada de eso, no era tan débil como para no soportar la tristeza por su bebé.

Haldir le había sugerido tomar la carreta puesto que esa era la idea de llevarle en el viaje, Legolas declino la oferta, aun tenía fuerzas para montar o descansar en suelo raso. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo hizo que le parecía una buena idea al principio. 

No por eso dejaba de pensar y recordar, tantas noches que pasaron la comunidad al aire libre, miradas, caricias inocentes y por el ultimo el recorrido de los tres cazadores. Tanto que le conoció y llegó a amar. Ahora en la soledad de la noche, con el susurró de los pocos árboles a su alrededor, con las piedras levantándose tras de ellos, las montañas alzándose frías y amenazantes. Todo cambiaba tan rápido que el miedo se apoderaba de su ánimo por ese futuro tan desconcertante que le esperaba.

El encuentro con Daguel nublaba sus esperanzas en el futuro, recordando sus palabras, temía que su. . . que Aragorn cayera en tentación nuevamente, ahora era libre, y podía hacerlo. Sus palabras se repetían y pronto recordó la duda que le había llegado en ese encuentro.

- Sé que tal vez sus palabras eran falsas, pero no entendí que intención tenían, pero. . . ¿Podrías explicarme a que se refería Daguel con el consejo que dijo haberte dado?

- No es nada de lo que debías preocuparte. – respondió Haldir ayudándole a cubrirle los pies.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – interrogó el príncipe

- Fue él mismo a visitarme en la celda. Trato de manipular nuestra amistad, de ofrecerme un trato que decline con disgusto.

- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? No entendí sus palabras y no me gustaría que tuvieses trato con ese tipo de personas.

Haldir sintió un cosquilleo en su corazón, la leve sospecha de celos en las palabras que Legolas había pronunciado, hicieron sonrosar sus mejillas en la oscuridad, Legolas estaba ocupado colocando una almohada bajo su cintura como para notarlo y el Galadrim se alegro de ello.

Conocía Haldir que sus ideas no tenían fundamento ¿por qué tendría Legolas que tener celos de su plática con el joven malvado? Simplemente, eran temores por su persona, miedo de que él también cayera bajo el dominio de sus palabras. Legolas siempre le había profesado su amistad y en este caso no sería diferente.

- No tengo ningún trato de él, por que no soporto su presencia, encerrado en la celda como estaba tuve que escucharle por que no tenía más opción.

- ¿Y que es lo deseaba hablar contigo si antes estaría feliz de verte frío e inerte?

- Deseaba que le ayudara a separarles. . . Ese repugnante mortal quería asegurarse de su. . . ruptura

- ¿Separarnos? – preguntó Legolas mirándole con enfado, su frente se nublaba por el entrecejo y no le apartaba la vista de encima – ¿Tu? ¿Cómo podrías tú. . .?

- Creo que él. . . Pensó que podía influir en ti, para que te alejaras del rey. Pero nunca fue mi intención ejercer alguna presión en ti, Legolas

- Haldir. . . 

El elfo de Lorien levantó el rostro por que no había tenido el valor de mirarle a la cara mientras se confesaba, sintió la mano de Legolas buscando la suya y cuando sintió como le aprisionaba apretó los labios para no gemir de la impresión.

- Sé que puedo contar contigo y te lo agradezco, sé que exijo demasiado de ti al pedirte tu compañía cuando no es esa tu labor.

- Legolas bien me conoces para saber que con gusto te sirvo

- Sí, lo sé, pero tú no me sirves en este momento como guardián sino como  amigo, recuérdalo, siempre serás eso para mí antes que todo lo demás. – dijo Legolas afablemente sin notar que Haldir dejo de respirar unos momentos -  Ahora bien te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo y doy gracias al gran poder del altísimo por permitirme tener en estas horas aciagas a alguien como tu a mi lado.

Una pequeña criatura invitada forzosamente en la conversación dio una patadita en aprobación desde su cálido refugio, Legolas sonrió mirando su abdomen y Haldir intuyó lo que pasaba.

- Creo que mi bebé también agradece tus palabras de aliento del día de ayer. 

- Es mi deber el ser y servir a mis seres queridos – contestó Haldir sonriendo

Ahora fue Legolas quien se sonrojo y Haldir disfruto de aquella vista en la noche, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, la luna adornaba con elegancia su techo y la compañía no podía ser mas agradable.

- Descansa ahora amigo mío, que aun falta mucho camino

- Descansa y duerme en paz, Legolas – dijo Haldir apretando con cariño la mano del elfo antes de apartarse a su manta extendida, unos pasos alejada de Legolas.

Legolas se cubrió hasta el cuello mirando de un lado a otro para cerciorarse de no ser visto, saco un pequeño dulce de entre sus ropas y le comió, así su bebé le exigía su premio por no quejarse del inesperado viaje. 

Nuevamente Isilme, tan hermosa y esplendida como siempre, sobre sus cabezas observándoles. ¿Estaría ella tan solitaria como él? ¿Estaría Aragorn contemplándole? ¿Estaría el rey solo y triste o feliz al lado de ese mortal? Ya le extrañaba y apenas habían pasado pocas horas, la suave almohada no le ofrecía tanto descanso como su brazo ni la calidez ni seguridad que le otorgaba.

Ya pasaría el primer día sin su mortal, sin su señor y rey. Un día que paso demasiado triste para él, por que le habían rechazado. Sollozaba en la noche tratando de no molestar a los demás, rogaba por probar el mismo elixir que ahora habían acallado el llanto de Serima.

Estaba solo, recostado en un claro con el viento soplando por su cabeza, en vía hacia su reino por que no había otro lugar a donde ir, con un bebé en camino que era toda su esperanza y alegría. ¿Dónde estaba Aragorn? ¿Por qué dolía tanto seguir amándole?

Legolas tomó la manta con mas fuerza para pasarla encima de su cabeza, tenía la sospecha de que Haldir a pesar de darle la espalda aun no dormía por completo. Y estaba en lo cierto el príncipe, por que el Galadrim también sufría la tristeza de su amigo al sentirse rechazado, y aunque no había declarado su amor por completo, él también sentía su corazón estrujado de pena. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn seguía bebiendo, hundiéndose en el calor del alcohol para obtener el valor de besar a la muerte o caer en sus brazos rendido por el llanto. Subió las escaleras con lentitud con la vista de los soldados Gondorianos sobre sus hombros, incapaces en todo el día de sacar una palabra si quiera de enfado de él, poco a poco el rumor de la partida del príncipe consorte se había extendido por la ciudad, todos al llegar el ocaso sabían que el rey había sido abandonado, muy pocos se atrevieron a comentar el encierro de un elfo de Lorien, la búsqueda y decaimiento del príncipe elfo, y por conclusión la mayoría sabía que la razón aparente de su partida era a causa de su salud, tal vez el príncipe regresaría una vez y el bebé de ambos llegara al mundo. Tal vez. 

Los pocos que sabían o sospechaban la verdadera razón del abandono del elfo, callaban, ya tenía suficiente castigo el rey como le veían ahora, y si este era solo su primer día, el destino del pueblo de Gondor estaba en serios problemas sino llegaba a reponerse pronto.

El rey llegó a la habitación real, las siluetas perdidas de los muebles contrastaban con la poca luz que se infiltraba por el ventanal, la cama aun estaba desarreglada por que nadie había sido llamado para atenderle, el armario abierto donde poca ropa del elfo seguía doblada con cuidado. Sus botas de paseo habían desaparecido de su lugar. No quiso contemplar más tan triste escena, cerró la puerta con enojo y fue a la cava por más cerveza para pasar la noche.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daguel despertaba para escuchar los grillos fuera de su hogar, se había pasado el día entero llorando para terminar dormido en su cama que su misma madre había preparado en la mañana.

Ya habían aparecido las estrellas y con los ojos hinchados no podía encontrar la lámpara para iluminar su habitación. Sus armas estaba allí apiladas como las dejo en la mañana, así como el cinturón y túnica arrugada sobre el respaldo de su silla. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por que durmió boca abajo sin cuidarse de cómo cayó. Le dolían los párpados y su ropa le estorbaba, tenía hambre y no sabía como empezar a cocinar sin su madre para darle consejos, él mismo podía valerse, lavar sus ropas, hacer el aseo y alimentarse, pero era mas fácil hacerlo para alguien mas que para uno solo. La cocina en tinieblas seguía ordenada como siempre la tenía ella. Le había dejado la masa preparada para el pan y suficiente leña a un lado del horno domestico para no salir por ella en una semana. 

Encendió el horno y observó como la leña que entraba era absorbida por coloridas chispas rojizas y anaranjadas. El olor a hogar volvía nuevamente pero el silencio permanecía allí recordándole su soledad. Se sentó frente al horno, disfrutando su calor mientras nuevamente sus lágrimas empezaron a caer, una tras otra y suspiraba y sollozaba al saber que no tenía el apoyo de su madre, ni sus regaños ni consejos, que no la vería en mucho tiempo y ahora estaba solo para enfrentarse amarrado a su ilusión.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a su soledad, a su independencia, no podía presentarse a su rey con esas fachas, esa ropa ni esa tristeza, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que su madre no estaría allí, que seguiría solo y sin su apoyo. Ahora, lo que deseaba, es recuperar el valor para enamorar a su rey, que en este momento debía sufrir por ese elfo. Le daría tiempo, muy poco antes de llegar tan fresco y joven ante él, dispuesto a darle todo su amor y cariño. Daguel sonrió.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Y los días transcurrían con la celeridad del viento, una semana de recorrido a paso razonable, Legolas continuaba a caballo tomando descansos cada cuatro horas para descansar dos, pues había que tener un poco de consideración con la mujer que les acompañaba. Los elfos le habían tomado aprecio a pesar de que pocos le entendían pero Rúmil y Orophin trataban de aumentar más su vocabulario, tratando de entretener a la cocinera con sus lecciones. Aun y cuando no estaban interesados en aprender a cocinar a la manera mortal, Serima les dio clases muy interesantes sobre el guiso de conejo y de serpientes. Figwit omitía esa clase de menú, Ossmar se entusiasmaba al ver las expertas manos despellejar a un pequeño ser viviente sin sentir remordimientos y los hermanos disfrutaban observando al ver las expresiones de los demás.

Haldir conversaba de cuando en cuando con Legolas, preguntando por su estado, ofreciéndole la carreta para su descanso pero aun no quería utilizarle, deseaba tomarla después de mucho recorrer para recuperar fuerzas y llegar sobre el corcel o caminando a su reino, no como una joven doncella desvalida y vulnerable.

Algunas veces Serima la usaba para extender sus piernas en el camino, cabalgando todo el día en su montura sus piernas llegaban a entumecerse y para no entorpecer el camino, ataba su caballo a la carreta y ella subía atrás para sentarse y estirarse desde el borde de la misma. El cabello le peinaba y trenzaba detrás de su nuca, Ossmar pudo comprobar que brillaba con tonos rojizos a la luz del sol, era tan largo y liso que le llegaba a la cintura, parecía joven cuando cocinaba y canturreaba alguna canción pero tan vieja cuando caía la noche y recordaba a su hijo, tantos sentimientos encontrados en un ser tan frágil, tantas contradicciones.

Y entonces los hermanos cantaban alguna canción para alegrar el camino, canciones de antaño de su raza a las cuales la mortal no entendía pero lloraba al saber que eran hermosas y tristes, tal como su pequeño cuando le encontró perdido a la edad de seis años.

El Galadrim mostraba sus modales con reservas, tratando de evitar crear más conflictos internos en Legolas, no era el tiempo ni el lugar para ofrecer su amor. El príncipe hablaba poco y aun en las noches seguía llorando por el rey, por su partida y por la culpa que sentía en su corazón por el fracaso de su unión, pero por las mañanas negaba tal tristeza a pesar de que en sus ojos estaba reflejada, el elfo seguía sufriendo aun y cuando ya había pasado una semana de su separación.

Esa noche, como siempre el sollozo de Legolas se hizo mas presente cuando no había viento que disimulara el sonido.

- Legolas – susurró Haldir - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perdona mi debilidad, Haldir. . . Soy una vergüenza para mi gente al mostrar está terrible flaqueza

- No te angusties, que tus nobles sentimientos te hacen el más alto entre nosotros. No tengas miedo de expresarlos

Los ojos de Legolas se inundaron mas con estas palabras y bajo la cabeza incapaz de contenerse, Haldir se apiado y se acercó ofreciendo su apoyo, Legolas le rehuyó por un momento pero poco a poco se abandono a sus cálidos brazos, recargando su frente en su pecho y perdiendo su rostro entre el pañuelo que había tomado equivocación a su antiguo  esposo.

- No creo soportarlo, Haldir. . . 

- Piensa en el pequeño. . . 

- Sólo por él vivo. . . Sólo por mi bebé sigo aquí. . .

- ¿Y no deseas verlo? ¿No te da curiosidad por conocerlo? – preguntó Haldir tratando de animarlo nuevamente con dulces pensamientos

- Si – contestó Legolas sonriendo, se separó un poco y enjugó sus lágrimas – Quisiera ver sus ojos y pedirle perdón.

- ¿Perdón?  ¿Por que habrías de hacer eso?

- Por que he perdido a su otro padre y su nacimiento no será reconocido por ambos. . . De dos que debían de presentarlo a Anar e Isilme, sólo estaré yo para bendecirle.

Legolas volvió a verter lágrimas, pero no cayó en los brazos de Haldir nuevamente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo con miedo y frío, el Galadrim le frotaba el brazo como apoyo. Bien deseaba tomarlo entre sus brazos y cobijarlo a su lado para que no sintiera la soledad y el frío de las noches, pero sabía que era imposible.

- Sabes. . . – dijo Legolas con una sonrisa tratando de recuperarse, entusiasmado por su hallazgo -  hoy he averiguado casi con certeza, lo que mi bebé será al nacer.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Haldir asombrado, giró la cabeza esperando no despertar a los demás -  No estaba seguro que en los varones también podían saberlo.

- Sí, lo he sabido sin saber. . . Mi bebé será. . . – dijo Legolas sonriendo, pero pronto calló al recordar que eso lo tendría que escuchar primero Aragorn, primero su padre quien le abrazaría de emoción al enterarse, quien ordenaría pintaran del color correcto la habitación, y llenaría de juguetes indicados su habitación.

Escogerían una infinidad de  hermosos nombres a continuación, para el final del día terminar con tres largas listas de nombres que deseaban que la criatura llevara. No pudo contenerse más el elfo y Haldir nuevamente le recibió en sus brazos pues comprendía lo que pasaba en la mente de su amigo al interrumpir sus palabras.

Poco a poco Legolas fue cayendo en su sueño élfico con sus ojos entrecerrados, su cabello suave enmarcando su rostro y las lágrimas secándose al recorrer sus mejillas. Le cobijó y regreso a hacerle compañía a los otros dos elfos que tenían guardia esa noche. En la oscuridad, dos rubís encendidos se perdían entre las arboledas lejanas, agitándose y aguardando las horas, seguro de que su presa al fin salía de su encierro.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn despertó a media noche asaltado por el frío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no recordaba como había llegado a su cama pero allí estaba, con las botas puestas, las prendas en su lugar, el rostro húmedo por la exaltación del momento, y con el corazón palpitando desenfrenado. Estaba preocupado por el sueño que había tenido, estaba triste por lo que había sentido, no sabía como pero su animo le alertaba, tal vez Legolas, tal vez su bebé. Tal vez sólo era un tonto sueño producto de su desdicha, ¿cómo podía Legolas sufrir daño alguno cuando quince de los mejores elfos le custodiaban en el camino?

TBC. . . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sé que fue un capítulo corto pero me he inspirado, y si, esto no deja de ser triste, y espero que lo que sigue no les angustie, snif, ¿es que esto se llama Lágrimas, ok? Contestare los reviews de ffnet ya que los de slashfnet se contestan a parte, ^_^_

_Si algún review no aparece es por que ffnet se está tardando en enviármelos:-D_

**_Any_**_.- Gracias por tu apoyo en ffnet, y en la comunidad. Eres mi "ídola", ya sabes que te quiero mucho, mucho. ^_^ Mi pobre humanito sufre, snif._

**_Alym_**_.- Bueno, Daguel sólo piensa que perdió a su madre, y es lo que le duele, snif. Aun no entiendo como alegre tu mañana con semejante fic depresivo, pero ya mejorara, te lo prometo, pero aun no. ^_^_

**_Lara- Eternal-Anjiru_**_ .__- Ô.ô OMG! Me dio escalofrío nomás de pensar que habrás hecho con los clones, gracias a los Valar que tienes a un staff para que te cuide ^_^ Bueno, creo que ya sabes de quienes son esos rubís que aparecen al final :-P_

**_Daniela- Bloom_**_.- Sipi, creo que todas le odian, pobre, pero también sufre por su mami, al fin que los "malos" también tienen su corazoncito, snif. Gracias por leer! ^_^_

**_Erusel_**_.- Creo que tienes la idea de la mayoría, pero el final ya se verá, jeje… Gracias por el review!_

**_Kea_****_ Langrey_**_ .__- No me equivocaba, ya sabía que te conocía en la comunidad. Mil gracias por leer. Espero no me censuren como dices, igual ya tengo la otra casita amueblada, jeje._

**_Laurë_Alcalime_**_.- Sipi, hare sufrir a Daguel cruelmente, snif, tanto por una parte como por otra, jejeje… _

**_Angad_****__666_**_.- Ah! Daguel, le han de zumbar los oídos de tanto que le quieren por estos lares, jeje… Ô.ô Yo he visto desaparecer buenos fics, y otros que me han comentado, pero también sospechaba, snif…_

**_Iona_**_.- ¿Entonces tampoco perdonas al humano? Snif, si se porto mal y debe sufrir y el otro chico también. . . jejeje. . . . Seré mala con ambos. . . jejeje_

**_Akhasa_**_.- Ya actualice rápido para tu gusto, ^_^  es que necesito inspiración si no, nada de nada, jejeje…Mil besos a ti amiga y muchos más al pequeño:-D_

**_Kel_**_.-_ _*Jun da un abrazo fuerte a Kel por la quiere mucho por ser tan buena con sus reviews y atenciones a la historia* ^_^ ¡No te pongas triste por favor!, por que sino me pongo depre también :-(  Snif. . . Lee al principio de cada capítulo y dime que pareja aparece por lo general ¿eh? *^_^* Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿si? Besos y cuídate mucho_

**_Zac_Angel_****_ de Maldad_**_.- La baz*fi@ tendrá su merecido, jejeje. . . espero y muy pronto, pero aun falta para que sufra, jejeje_

**_Undamiel_**_.- Gracias por el mensaje en la comunidad, Legolas ama al mortal y pues aunque quiera no puede estar con él, snif. . . _

**_Mercy_****__4ever_**_.- Gracias por dejar mensaje, Daguel pagara caro todo el daño que ha hecho eso si. . . _

_Ahora, disculpas si el fic va algo lento, se supone que esto era de dos capítulos y ya. ^_^  Si tienen mas nombrecitos tan lindos como me han pasado soy toda ojos. ^o^_

_Besos_

_Jun_


	25. La dureza de la soledad

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas, soy pobre y de familia numerosa.

**25. La dureza de la soledad**

Aragorn despertó en su gran cama, con una tremenda resaca, sintiendo el ardor en su boca y la lengua aun gorda de tanto beber. Los rayos del sol que caían por el ventanal le molestaban y más aun el olor que él mismo despedía, sin tener razón ya por que arreglar y presentar su persona, se había pasado los días sin saber a cual de todos había llegado.

Seguramente pasaba de medio día, por que los rayos del sol a pesar de ser invierno, entraban de lleno a la habitación. Su cuerpo se negaba a levantarse pero su estómago ardía a la vez que le suplicaba por comida, y no iba a presentarse así ante sus guardias, pero recordando nuevamente. Legolas, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En que parte de toda Tierra Media estaría caminando? Con Haldir a su lado no corría peligro, ¿pero que era esa angustia que sentía? Los celos que le invadían al pensar en el Galadrim hablándole siquiera su elfo. . . 

Pero él mismo se lo había buscado, él y su arranque de tonta pasión por un jovencito que tal vez no valía la pena. Él había sido el causante de que esposo y bebé no estuvieran mas a su lado. Ahora, ¿Dónde estaba esa botella?

Aragorn se puso en pie y la encontró en la mesita de noche del lado que ocupaba Legolas, la tomo del cuello para estrellarla contra el suelo con furia. Su cabeza descanso un momento entre sus manos para aclarar su mente. No podía seguir así si deseaba conservar las esperanzas, necesitaba tener ideas claras para ayudar a recuperar la cordura pero bebiendo no arreglaría nada. El rey entró al baño y con el agua helada que había en la tina se dio el baño más rápido que tomo en su vida.

Para la tarde, el rey había tomado sus alimentos traídos por una anciana, y servidos en la mesa de la habitación de al lado, la que habitaba anteriormente era un completo desastre lleno de botellas, de ropa sucia y pedazos de comida roída por él y algún ratón no invitado al manjar.

Ya había mudado sus ropas, peinado su cabello y dejado la botella de lado, ahora bebía pura y simplemente agua, la tarde le había servido para pensar mejor en sus decisiones futuras y ya había tomado el primer paso para llegar a su meta. Mantenerse sobrio.

Con el estómago lleno bajo a dar una vuelta por su país, se dirigió al establo donde el encargado le preparo su montura asombrado de que el rey quisiera montar sin en mas de una semana no lo había visto siquiera caminar por palacio como antes. Al pasar por las calles, la gente le honraba con reverencias pero no había en ellos la sonrisa habitual y si mucha expectación, en algunos otros lástima y en otros enojo. Supuso entonces Aragorn que la gente sabía o sospechaba el por que de sus ojos rojos, de sus párpados hinchados y la dureza que había en su rostro. 

Alguien mas le vio desde lejos mientras regresaba a palacio y el joven espectador corrió ligero y sin respirar para poder alcanzarlo. Desde su silla el rey se percato que alguien corría detrás de si, Daguel. El jovencito por quien sus manos habían pecado, caminaba con prisa por el flanco de su caballo.

- ¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad! – gritó el muchacho abriéndose paso entre el gentío – Por favor, le suplico una palabra, su majestad

Entre la gente que les observaba y el nerviosismo del joven no tuvo mas opción que detener la marcha del caballo orillándose para no interrumpir el tráfico de carretas y caballos en plena tarde en la ciudad.

-¿Qué deseas jovencito?

La frialdad de las palabras asombro a Daguel, sabía que la ultima vez que había estado con su señor había desencadenado un sin fin de eventos, que tal vez no agradaba al soberano, pero conservaba las esperanzas como siempre. Sonrió a su señor con una reverencia para después hablar.

- Buena tarde tenga, mi señor Elessar, quisiera tener el honor de hablar unos minutos con usted si es posible.

- Creo que no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado para este tipo de solicitud, joven.

Y claro que no lo era, frente a ellos dos mujeres entre la multitud habían detenido su camino murmurando entre ellas mientras señalaban al jovencito, que se veía mucho mas joven ahora que no llevaba el uniforme de soldado Gondoriano.

- Bien señor, pero lo he intentado en otras ocasiones y me han dicho que estaba indispuesto, tal vez de enfermedad, y ahora que me complace verlo, y saber que está mejor, quisiera hablar dos palabras con mi rey y señor, si me lo permite su majestad.

De dos mujeres que les observaban al principio, ahora había un grupo de seis desconocidos participando de los rumores y chismes en la ciudad, el rey no pudo tolerar ese agravio pero no podía quedar en evidencia llamándoles la atención.

- Bien, puedes encontrarme en el salón real en una hora.

- Gracias mi señor Elessar, - respondió Daguel alegre por esa cita – Estaré puntual a la cita

Aragorn tuvo primeramente el impulso de terminar todo allí, diciéndole que no quería nunca mas verle ni saber de él, pero conociendo a Daguel, haría un completo escándalo en medio de las pasillos de la ciudad, entre gritos y llanto revelaría lo que pasaron todas esas noches y la verdadera razón del descontento del rey.

Daguel esperaba una hora después al rey a las puertas del salón, había mudado sus ropas de calle por algo mas sencillo que dibujara bien su silueta, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola ceñida por un listo azul que hacia juego con su túnica del mismo color. Un soldado familiar al jovencito le indico que podía pasar para su audiencia con el rey.

Aragorn le espero sentado a la mesa del salón, mientras terminaba de firmar una misiva importante que el mensajero a su lado debía de llevar. Una vez sellada partió el emisario con el escrito dejando a los dos caballeros solos. 

Daguel espero a que el joven saliera para acercarse más al rey y volver a saludarle con su sonrisa acostumbrada.

- Habla ya, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – preguntó secamente Elessar

- ¿He molestado a su majestad? Si es así, me disculpo, pero no soy más que culpable de profesarle un profundo amor y respeto.

- No quiero oír palabras de amor, no quiero oír nada que pueda llevarme a mi muerte.

- No entiendo, mi señor – expresó Daguel acercándose a tres pasos de la mesa en que el rey se distraía releyendo notas viejas del jefe de guardias – Creo que mi amor nunca ha necesitado palabras, son mis hechos los que hablan por mi corazón y siempre he sido sincero con… tigo, mi Elessar.

- No llames al rey así, que ofendes a la monarquía al hablar de esa manera.

Los ojos de Daguel se empezaron a empañar al escuchar las crueles palabras del rey. Aragorn se dio cuenta de ello y endureció mas su corazón, Daguel no había sido más que una víctima de su momento de debilidad, pero el amor a su elfo prevalecía sobre todas las cosas. 

- Atiende mis palabras, Daguel, olvídate de mi y de todo lo que una vez ocurrió entre nosotros, mi corazón ha perdido tanto con eso, que no deseo mas reproches de mi cabeza.

- No entiendo, Elessar…

- ¡No pronuncies tal nombre! - exclamó el rey golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su puño -  ¡que en tus labios me trae malos recuerdos!

- ¿Malos recuerdos? – preguntó Daguel apoyando sus manos en la mesa para capturar la atención del rey. – Pero hoy eres libre, mi señor, hoy tenemos el día entero para nosotros…

- No entiendes Daguel…  - dijo Elessar evitando su mirada ante el recuerdo

Daguel se aproximo hasta quedar detrás del rey, y mientras hablaba bajaba rápidamente las manos de su cuello a su pecho agitado.

- Hoy, podemos ser felices encontrándonos uno junto al otro.

Aragorn le tomo de una mano apartándole con brusquedad, ahora mismo las caricias de ese joven no le importaban en lo absoluto.

- ¡Apártate! ¡Dije que no quiero más tu presencia! - exclamó enfadado a los ojos asombrados de Daguel - puedes seguir en el cuerpo de guardias, con los soldados de Gondor, pero nunca mas en este castillo, nunca mas ante mi sino es en medio de un grupo de cien armados

- Elessar… Yo… 

Daguel llevaba las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero aun con incredulidad se acerco al rey que se había alejado de la mesa mientras hablaba, Elessar no podía estar rechazándolo después de lo que paso, no podía decir esas palabras cuando ya era libre para compartir sus caricias con él.

- Hoy soy libre como dices gracias a ti, pero es un infierno el que vivo al no tener razón por que seguir viviendo.

- Pero… ¡el elfo te abandonó! ¡El elfo no te ama si no pudo seguir a tu lado!

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo de esa manera!

- ¡Pero si lo he visto! Se ha marchado de Minas Tirith con ese otro elfo rubio a su lado

Daguel quería a su rey para si solo, deseaba que viera la realidad de su abandono, seguramente Legolas no le amaba lo suficiente para hacer caso a las palabras del Galadrim. Aragorn sintió una punzada en su pecho, Daguel decía en voz alta lo que su corazón le gritaba con celo, Legolas podía encontrar un nuevo amor en los brazos de Haldir.

- ¡Daguel es inútil, sal ahora y déjame en paz! – gruñó Aragorn furioso

- ¡Él no te ama! – insistió Daguel - ¡Ama a ese otro elfo!

- ¡Es mentira!, retírate de una vez

- Pero mi señor. . . – aseguró el joven endulzando ahora su voz – Yo te ofrezco todo mi amor sin reservas, yo no pongo condiciones

- No, de una buena vez, NO TE AMO Daguel, compréndelo de una vez

- Pero Elessar…

Aragorn lo tomó del brazo y le guió hasta la entrada

- Entiende que fue un error, entiende que nunca te ame, siento todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros – dijo el rey poniendo una bolsa con monedas en su mano – Espero y esto enmiende el daño que pude provocarte

- Pero… pero…

- Sal ahora y no vuelvas mas por mi casa, no quisiera tener que disponer de tu plaza ahora que Serima no está mas contigo.

- ¡Ah!

Como suponía Daguel, el rey estaba al tanto de la salida de su elfo y de quien mas le acompañaba en su viaje, pero el dinero no compensaba el dolor en su corazón, ni las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos azules, no podía comprar la felicidad que había compartido con el rey. Había entrado allí con la esperanza de amarle y ahora era despedido frente a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta y trataban de ocultar la sonrisa de desprecio en sus rostros.

Daguel se alejo con el corazón herido. Pero era solo cuestión de tiempo, ahora había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que Legolas había partido, el rey estaba triste, desolado y a la vez enfadado por la partida de su esposo, pero pronto, cuando la soledad se volviera insoportable él estaría allí para apoyarle y ofrecerle todo su amor. Estaría atento, lejos de su vista, pero suficientemente cerca como para darle el calor de su cuerpo y el amor en sus palabras. Sólo necesitaba esperar un poco más.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas había sabido soportar su espalda mientras montaba a caballo, yendo al mismo paso que los demás, al frente del grupo junto con Haldir y Ossmar que le escoltaban a cada lado. Ahora el embarazo le hacía lidiar con cosas que antes nunca las habría imaginado, su humor cambiaba por la fatiga, su apetito disminuía tan rápido como se acrecentaba, además, el frío que nunca le molestó ahora le causaba fastidios, y lo que era peor, sus pechos comenzaban a presentar una sensibilidad que nunca manifestaron antes y rogaba al Valar por que las investigaciones de Melfor sobre el embarazo en los varones fueran ciertas. 

Serima se protegía del frío viento andando en su caballo detrás de la carreta, no quería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de los elfos cuando le ofrecían subir a ocupar asiento en la carreta, ya lo había hecho en la tarde anterior, pero desde el principio supuso estaba destinada al descanso del príncipe Legolas. 

Ossmar de cabellos negros, de ojos color de miel, le había tomado aprecio en los pocos días que llevaban en el camino, pero muy pocas veces su timidez con la humana le permitió decir más de dos palabras, sin embargo, Serima sólo albergaba en su corazón que los elfos mas que estima le tenían lástima, debido a su situación, y aunque nunca se lo mencionaron, los hermanos de Haldir nunca le habían dirigido la palabra mientras andaban, no sabia si era rencor, o era mezcla de lástima y respeto. 

Serima seguía cabalgando perdida en sus pensamientos por el hijo que había abandonado.

Toda esa semana había pasado tan rápido y no dejaba de pensar en él, siempre andando y reconociendo los caminos, los pasos que una anduvo con él, las memorias de días felices a su lado, de angustias compartidas y de heridas sanadas mutuamente. 

Legolas frunció el ceño una vez más y Haldir lo noto, acercó el caballo que cabalgaba para igualar su paso. 

- ¿Algo sucede, Legolas?

- Creo que no podré seguir mas por hoy a caballo – mintió Legolas tratando de ocultar su mirada ensombrecida - mis piernas me pesan de cansancio y mi espalda está apunto de partirse en dos.

- Entonces baja y vamos a la carreta.

Lentamente Legolas bajo del caballo, Haldir estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su mano pero no lo hizo, sabía que el orgullo del elfo podría verse lastimado.

Subió a la carreta, Haldir ató la rienda del caballo del príncipe a uno de los postes de la carreta y continuaron el camino con la fría brisa del invierno golpeándoles la cara. Las cortinas traseras de la carreta se cerraron para que el príncipe descansara, hacia días que no dormía con la regularidad necesaria y en las tardes se cargaba el cansancio en sus ojos claros. Para el atardecer decidieron acampar, Legolas no bajaba aun de la carreta para el tiempo en que el fuego estuvo encendido, Serima comía un poco de sus provisiones, mientras los elfos compartían el pan del camino que con un pequeño pedazo les hacia recobrar su validad por todo el día.

Las noches por lo regular pasaban tranquilas, sin mas voces que la de Serima y sus interminables historias de famosos guisos y recetas, Ossmar y Figwit alguna vez interpretaron canciones de sus tierras haciendo que Legolas se encendiera de emoción al escuchar de su tierra lejana, y a su criatura seguir los tonos con cadencia al saberse seguro entre los suyos, era entonces que Haldir le observaba disimuladamente deleitándose con la sonrisa temporal en los labios de su amigo.

Haldir subió a la carreta con un poco de comida para el príncipe que no había probado bocado desde la mañana. Ossmar sonrió desde su sitio a un lado del fuego, por que sabía, a pesar de tener poco tiempo conviviendo con él, lo que el Galadrim sentía por el príncipe de su país. Orophin y Rúmil igual intercambiaron miradas pero no dijeron nada en absoluto.

- Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado - dijo Serima dando vueltas a las brazas encendidas del fuego con una varita delgada, observando las chispas esparcirse con el viento

- El destino es inevitable, y nada por el pasado podemos hacer – preguntó Ossmar tratando de que su acento élfico no se reconociera, era difícil hablar en lengua común – El futuro nos provee de nuevos lienzos en que trazar nuestro camino. 

- Mi hijo ha traído desgracia al pueblo de Gondor, por él es que salimos de Minas Tirith, no es justo para el príncipe cuando lleva al heredero con él.

- El príncipe Legolas es fuerte, no en vano formo parte de la Comunidad representando a nuestra raza, pero las heridas del corazón son más difíciles de curar que las de la carne.

- Señor Ossmar… ¿Es cierto que los elfos pueden morir de pena?

- Cuando es muy grande y llena a nuestros corazones la tristeza mas que la alegría, sí… 

- Entonces, ¿el príncipe…?

- Es fuerte, y el bebé le mantendrá con vida y esperanza… Pero nada mas le ata a este mundo. No tiene mas por quien vivir que por su criatura

- Pero. . . Pero puede encontrar a alguien más, ¿cierto? Puede reiniciar su vida con otro que gane su corazón tal vez…

Serima volteó su cabeza mirando a la carreta de la que aun no había salido Haldir. Ossmar se preguntaba entonces que tan grande era el corazón de Serima en ver por la felicidad de los demás y no por la suya propia.

- No pongas tus ilusiones en ello,  - advirtió Ossmar sin mirarla, jugando también a su vez con las brazas ardientes colocaba las removidas por Serima en su lugar – los elfos entregamos nuestro amor una sola vez y es para siempre. El amor verdadero da solamente sus frutos una vez en nuestra raza.

- Pero será posible… ¿Una reconciliación?

- No soy quien para darte esa respuesta, no esta en mi saber lo que el corazón de mi señor elfo posee, pero una vez que el mortal ha roto su enlace con el príncipe, no hay esperanza alguna.

- ¿Morirá? ¡Pero si son inmortales! – exclamó la mujer soltando la varita - Grandes historias sabemos en Gondor y Rohan como para ignorar que la muerte no hace mella a los elfos.

- Como tú dijiste, morimos cuando el corazón es destrozado, en este caso, Legolas estuvo ligado con el Rey de los hombres y ahora su destino no es de buen augurio, lamentablemente. El Valar lo proteja. . . 

- ¿Pero. . .?

Serima aprendía mas cuando él hablaba, sus palabras quedaban grabadas desde que abandonaban sus labios, sin embargo, tal vez Ossmar era indiscreto al rebelar así las debilidades y sentimientos que sólo entre elfos compartían. En ese momento salió Haldir de la carreta captando la atención de ambos para entrar momentos después con una manta en sus manos.

- Será mejor que duermas, mañana seguiremos el camino temprano, puesto que el príncipe desea llegar cuando antes al Gran Bosque Verde. Cubre bien tu cuerpo, que la noche es fría para alguien como tu

- Si, gracias Señor Ossmar.

No insistió Serima, el calor del fuego le llamaba y se coloco a un lado de él para recibir su calidez, por que Ossmar después de hablar, se hundió en profunda reflexión mientras horadaba con su mirada lo rojo encendido del carbón.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haldir entro con sigilo a la carreta, encontrando a Legolas cubierto con dos mantas tratando de mitigar el frío que extrañamente le perjudicaban, las defensas por el embarazo y la debilidad del corazón por la tristeza se manifestaban en diferentes formas en su organismo.

Hincado y con cuidado de no soltar la vasija de la comida y la lámpara de aceite que llevaba entre sus manos,  se acerco a Legolas, éste, cubría su cuerpo hasta las orejas. Y por encima de las mantas azules, podía asomarse un vientre abultado que ya era imposible disimular. Haldir sonrió, por que nunca en su larga vida élfica había visto a un elfo padecer de frío sin estar herido.

- Legolas, es tiempo de que tomes tus alimentos. Despierta

Los ojos del príncipe parpadearon algún tiempo antes de ajustarse a la luz de la pequeña lámpara que con cautela llevaba Haldir junto con el pan., con un leve temblor Legolas saco su mano izquierda de entre las mantas para bajar su manta. La imagen del elfo con los cabellos descompuestos trajo una sonrisa involuntaria una vez más a los labios del Galadrim

- No tengo hambre, gracias, deseo seguir durmiendo.

- El bebé necesita de alimento. 

- El bebé seguía tan dormido como yo hasta que llegaste a despertarlo

La forma de una mano bajando a su vientre indicaban a Haldir que la criatura se hacia presente dando unos ligeros golpecitos a su padre.

- Disculpa, pero es necesario que te alimentes, no puedes negarle el alimento a tu hijo

Legolas tomo asiento acomodando con descontento los cojines detrás de su espalda, frunciendo el ceño como niño mimado, alargo la mano para recibir paternalmente las lembas. Haldir le observó como masticaba con rapidez, el frío le hacia temblar un poco, y lo sonrosado había desaparecido de sus mejillas. Tomó un poco de agua miel de la bota que le ofrecieron y cuando hubo terminado, rápidamente se enfundo en las mantas como le había encontrado.

El Galadrim se retiraba cuando escuchó la voz de Legolas llamarle.

- Haldir, espera. . . – dijo el príncipe vacilando, pero al cabo de unos segundos alzo un poco su cabeza en la oscuridad

- Dime

La voz de Legolas había cambiado, y ahora parecía estar titiritando entre palabras.

- ¿Sería posible… conseguir otra manta?

- Me temo que una de las que traía la carreta la ha tomado Serima para protegerse mientras estaba aquí, y ahora duerme abrigada en ella. ¿Deseas tomar la mía? No dormiré está noche.

- Pero ayer hiciste guardia. Sería injusto, además… Haldir… 

- ¿Sí?

- No quiero dormir aquí, la oscuridad absoluta…

- ¿Te asusta. . ..?

- No. . . bueno. . . – titubeo el elfo preñado -  para serte sincero los lugares encerrados, el frío y la oscuridad no es buena mezcla para un elfo de los bosques tu lo sabes.

- No entiendo entonces como soportaste el paseo en Moria, pero…

- ¡Ahora es diferente Haldir! – exclamó Legolas enfadado – Perdóname Haldir, no fue mi intención

Y es que le dolía mucho saber que ahora no era el elfo guerrero de hacia años, era difícil. Haldir había fruncido el ceño al escuchar a Legolas levantar la voz, pero supo comprenderle.

- Pero no puedes dormir afuera, es mas frío que aquí. ¿Deseas que corra las cortinas para que entre la luz de la fogata?

- ¡No! Entraría el frío y. . . 

- Legolas – dijo al fin Haldir casi perdiendo su paciencia - ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

El príncipe comprendió que su actitud no era la adecuada para alguien de su edad, pero extrañaba el calor de los brazos del mortal, sus noches junto a él, y sólo encerrado en la carreta, en la oscuridad completa que le ofrecía, sus pensamientos eran mas tristes que nunca. Se recostó y se arropo hasta las orejas, asomando nuevamente su pancita entre las mantas. "_Por todos los Valar! Que era un elfo guerrero y noble y se estaba comportando de una manera infantil, que difícilmente podrían reconocerlo si se le comprara con el elfo que no tenía miedo a nada de hacia ocho años_"

Pero nunca había experimentado la paternidad, y parecía que a pesar del regalo divino que llevaba también cargaba consigo un cúmulo de emociones encontradas y confusas, Haldir no debía atestiguar nuevamente su fragilidad al perder su orgullo perdiendo contra las exigencias  de su estado.

- Nada. . .  te lo agradezco Haldir

Ossmar vio salir a Haldir, para minutos después verle entrar nuevamente con una manta en mano. No podía quedarse así, sin hacer algo por que su amigo pasara mas confortable la noche, ya tenía mucho con la pena que le embargaba para no brindarle las atenciones necesarias.

- ¿Legolas? –  preguntó Haldir acercándose con cuidado al lado del elfo - He traído mi manta, te arropare con ella.

- Gracias – dijo el elfo bajando un poco la que le cubría. - ¿Y tu?

- Yo estaré bien, como te dije, no dormiré está noche

- No, no quiero que pases frío, Haldir. . . 

- Estaré bien, no sufro por ello, Legolas

- Pero yo. . . 

No podría pedírselo, no cuando sabía lo que Haldir sentía, pero la soledad, la oscuridad y el completo abandono nocturno…

- ¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado?. . . ¿Por favor?

- Está bien. . . Me sentare  y. . . 

Legolas abrió la manta invitando al Galadrim a acompañarlo, para su gran sorpresa, a su lado. El príncipe no tenía la menor intención de gozar de placeres prohibidos, no tenía humor para eso y su corazón estaba demasiado herido como para siquiera pensarlo, sólo quería el calor y la compañía y su mirada muy bien se lo advertían al elfo de Lorien, quien en ese momento vacilaba como proceder con la lámpara en mano si hacer o no, su sueño realidad. Haldir era su amigo, y como los pocos que tenía alguien en quien podía confiar.

- Pero, pero. . .  – no acertaba Haldir a decir

- Ven, amigo, por que tu también mereces descanso

- Legolas, esto no. . . No es posible que tu. . . ¿Quieres que. . .? ¿Apague la luz?

- No, no por favor, déjala encendida, allí al pie de la carreta

Así lo hizo Haldir asegurándola bien al gancho adecuado para que no cayera en la noche asándolos vivos. Y entre sus brazos Haldir podía sentirse el elfo mas afortunado del mundo. Así que poco a poco, titubeando aun el Galadrim se coloco a su lado, boca arriba y perdiendo su mirada entre los arcos que sostenían las mantas que les protegían del exterior.

Legolas le arropo bien y uno a un lado de otro, no hicieron movimientos bruscos, por no dañar al pequeño.

- Gracias Haldir

- Legolas. . .

- Sssh. . . 

Legolas descanso sobre su brazo derecho para darle el frente a Haldir, quien dudaba si ofrecerle el brazo, si le molestaría o. . . Legolas se acomodaba sobre su hombro, con la timidez de quien no desea mas que descanso y no confusiones. El Galadrim le rodeo desde la cabeza hasta la espalda ofreciéndole el descanso que Legolas no sentía desde su partida de Minas Tirith. 

Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, en parte, pero no ansiaba más que ofrecer un poco de tranquilidad al elfo a su lado. Por otra parte, comprendía que Legolas debía de estar muy cansado o débil por el viaje, la pena y el embarazo, cuando caía inmediatamente alejado de la realidad con los ojos medio cerrados.

El calor de Haldir tranquilizó el corazón atormentado del elfo, trayéndole paz incluso a la criatura que al principio se oponía a que alguien estuviera a su lado cuando este tiempo sólo le tenía a él.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡Por favor Haldir! ¡Resiste! – exclamó Legolas asiendo al elfo Galadrim en sus brazos - ¡Haldir! 

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Bien, es todo lo que pude escribir por ahora, lo demás en el siguiente capítulo, no podía ponerlo aquí por que se haría mas extenso. `^_^'_

**_Balrog_****_ of Altena_**_ .__- No problem con el review, que fue un lapso en que me dio por actualizar muy seguido. Daguel tenía que aprender a la fuerza que el rey no le ama y Aragorn aprenderá que las penas con alcohol no son buenas._

**_Akhasa_**_.- Bueno, no pude seguir con lo demás. Ya nos enteraremos de quien anda tras el elfito. ¡Ah! Y espero y el bebé ya se haya dignado a decir que es, por que me dejaste con la duda :-P_

**_Lara_eternal_Anjiru_****_ ._****_-_**_ El dragón no se comió a Daguel por que le daba indigestión, jejeje… Dile al tu staff si gustan hacerse zapatos con su piel, serían muy bien cotizados ^_^_

**_Daniela Bloom .-_**_ Todos piden la cabeza de Daguel, ¿haremos caso? ^_^ Espero pronto uno de tus nuevos capítulos, ¿si?_

**_Tari_Tuniviel_****_ –_**_ ¡Mil gracias por leer! Bueno, no puedo decir el final pero Legolas será feliz al fin :-P_

**_Kea_****_ Langrey .-_**_ Más votos para Daguel, creo que tendré el niño ya no es muy querido, snif. ¡Ah! En la comunidad me lo paso muy bien por que todas las chicas son muy lindas._

**_Laurë_Alcalime_**_.- Si! Legolas ya sabe si el bebé será niño o niña, ^_^ Aragorn se ha unido a AA y dejara de beber. :-P_

**_Kel_**_.- *Jun pasa pañuelos a Kel y después le da un abrazo muy fuerte* Vamos, que estoy segura que el final te gustara, ¿ok? Poco a poquito les daré felicidad y mas tristeza, sólo un poco mas antes del final. ^_^_

**_Nina_**_.- Thranduil no estará muy feliz al saber la situación de su hijo y lo que hizo el rey de Gondor eso te lo aseguro, pero ya estaba haciendo maletas para su viaje final, snif._

**_Zac_**_.- Ô.ô Bien, digo, esto es angustia, y a veces la realidad supera la ficción, y aunque ya me parece una historia muy larga, pues como así le pensé, así le sigo. ¡Ay! En este momento actualizo mi programita para buscar esa canción, ¿No sabes quien la canta?_

**_Ezra_**_.- ¡Perdón! No pude darle mucha paz a Legolas por que la historia se me hace mas larga, así que le di un poco de esperanza a Haldir, pero conste que el elfo sólo necesitaba cariños y mimos, snif. Del libro, paso, no estoy hecha para eso ^_^_

**_Paola_**_.- ¡Si! El rey ya está sufriendo por su abandono y poco a poco vuelve a la realidad, espero y no vaya a caer en tentación si no, me lo hacen pedacitos, snif. Os deje un mensaje en la comunidad, empecé a leer tu fic pero ya no pude seguirle, sorry. ;_;_

**_Any_**_.- Sip! Nadie mas feliz que yo por las 11 estatuillas, se lo restregué en la cara mi novio que le tiene coraje a mi elfito lindo... ^_^_

**_Lara_**_ .__- Sip, Aragorn aun tiene algún lazo con Legolas y por eso intuye lo que puede pasarle a mi pobre elfito.;_;_

**_Iona_**_.- Leggy no resultó herido, pero el pobre de Haldir sí, ;_; _

**_Saori_makimashi_yui_**_.- No hay problema con los reviews, a veces no se puede todo. ^_^ Espero y sigas leyendo, mil gracias ^_^_

**_Lanthir_**_.- Me sorprende que apenas hayas odiado a Daguel :-P ¡Mil gracias! Me has hecho feliz al leer de mi Commodoro/Turner, ha sido sensacional, lo mejor de mis días, snif… ahora mañana publico el otro capítulo, ok? Pero seguiré como tenía pensado la historia, ok? Mil besos_

**_Angad_**_.- Leggy le dira a Haldir que es su baby, con alguien tiene que compartir su descubrimiento, snif, mi pobre Haldir, snif…_

**_Vania_**_ .__- ¡Te quiero mucho! ^_^ (jejeje…) ¡Egolatra!_

**_Integrachan_**_.- Los Valar protegen a Leggy como siempre, snif, al menos ahora el que sufre es otro, sinf._

**_Yersi_Fanel_**_.- ¡Ay! Otra canción para buscar con el programita verde, snif, supongo y ya saben quien es el que les ataca. ;_; Love you Haldir_

_¡ah! Mil gracias por los reviews, ahora me esperan un poquito por que Reencuentro tiene la prioridad. ^_^_


	26. Muriendo de amor

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor, soy pobre y de familia numerosa.

**26. Muriendo de amor**

Ya la luna se encontraba muy en alto cuando el viento empezó a soplar repentinamente, los árboles se doblaban al sentir la fuerza del aire golpeando sus suaves ramas, Serima no hizo sino cobijarse hasta el cuello, ajustar sus mantas bajo su cuerpo para que no volaran con lo demás, tenía demasiado sueño y la cintura le dolía como para molestarse a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde protegerse.

Figwit quedo de centinela de pie cerca del fuego danzante, mientras Ossmar caminaba cercano a cada miembro como era su rutina, no quería sorpresas pero algo le estaba incomodando y ahora el aire que soplaba de esa manera, servía para aumentar su nerviosismo. Se enfundo en su capucha y siguió caminando; preparándose para lo inesperado,  sentía la presencia de alguien pero no podía ver mas allá de la espesura de los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento.

Y el viento siguió soplando entre las copas de los árboles, siempre de la misma dirección pero esta vez trayendo un olor peculiar, Figwit frunció el ceño y un elfo del Bosque Verde se irguió enseguida, parecía reconocer el aroma tan particular.

- ¡Dragón! - exclamó tomando su arco y apuntando a la oscuridad en dirección del norte.

- ¡Figwit! - Gritó Ossmar corriendo junto a su compañero de viaje - Dragón, Dragón 

Los Galadrim respondieron al llamado de Ossmar  y estuvieron listos preparando sus arcos al igual que los elfos de Eryn Lasgalen .Serima escuchó las advertencias pero dichas en un lenguaje extraño para ella, no sabía a que se referían, igual un gato salvaje, orcos enfurecidos, alguna fiera hambrienta, ¿pero donde? Reconociendo el temor en las voces extrañas se puso en pie y detrás de la muralla que formaban los elfos se enredo entre las mantas, acurrucándose junto a una piedra como si fuera lo suficiente grande para no distinguirla.

Pero la carreta seguía allí, y el viento seguía soplando alborotando el cabello de los elfos y moviendo las capas enredándose en sus cuerpos. El viento venía detrás del carruaje, zarandeando un poco las mantas que le protegían.

Adentro, Haldir había sentido el viento soplar, el cambio repentino de la dirección de donde anteriormente llegaba el aire, no era normal el viento del norte y ahora soplaba así. Legolas descansando en su brazo izquierdo dormía despierto, la mano protectora reposaba sobre su vientre como si temiera al visitante nocturno.

No se escuchó más que el rasgar de las telas encima de sus cabezas por una tremenda garra que destruía su techo de un solo zarpazo. Fue una mala suerte que en ese momento Haldir empezara a erguirse por que alcanzó a ser aventado con el trozo de carreta que se desprendía con el golpe. 

Legolas despertó aterrado, irguiéndose entre las mantas y pedazos de madera y arcos que había rodeándolo, alcanzo ver como el cuerpo de Haldir volaba hasta caer donde su vista no le ayudo a distinguirlo, vio siluetas cerca acercándose armadas y aun no comprendía si era verdad o una pesadilla. Legolas quedo a merced de un dragón de ojos rojizos y enormes que se blandían encima de su cabeza.

El pecho de Legolas se agitaba con miedo, no por la muerte próxima, no por el dolor que vendría sino por que en su interior una criatura temblaba al sentir que la muerte le rodeaba, un humano lo presiente y le teme, un elfo no, el bebé era mezcla de ambos y podía distinguirle.

- La luz de la luna te ilumina poco pero mis ojos son capaces de reconocerte – dijo el dragón emanando calor de su hocico cercano al elfo

La guardia de elfos empezó a disparar, pero las flechas rebotaban en la dureza de la piel como para hacerle algún daño, el dragón era astuto al cubrir su pecho con lo que quedaba de carreta. Su ojo izquierdo seguía lastimado de los ataques que el soberano había hecho hacía algunas semanas. No se podía observar  de cerca más que su cabeza, mientras una de sus patas delanteras se encontraba encima de la carreta y la otra apoyada en el suelo, las patas traseras y el cuerpo se perdían entre la oscuridad y los árboles.

El dragón rugió al aire con flamas ligeras que iluminaron el lugar como decenas de antorchas unidas, Serima temblaba entre sus mantas resguardándose de la mirada del la bestia a pasos de ella.

Legolas trato de moverse pero el dragón al sentir sus movimientos, acerco más su cabeza  para percibir su aroma.

- La vez pasada cometí un grave error pero hoy no será lo mismo. – declaró el dragón mientras sus orificios nasales se expandían y contraían valorando el aroma fresco del hijo de Thranduil.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, gran y noble dragón? – preguntó Legolas

- Mi tiempo es corto por que me encuentro indefenso, pero hoy será mi festín con tu carne y sangre.

- No, entiendo, no creo que sea de sabor tan dulce.

- El tesoro que llevas contigo será mi premio y mi armadura.

Legolas se recargaba en sus codos por que la pata del dragón se posicionaba temerariamente en el borde derecho de la carreta, si se apoyaba un poco mas podía voltearla sin intención y seguramente el bebé sufriría con la caída. El vientre se endureció como para protegerse, el bebé no se movía, tenía miedo de llamar la atención como si se tratara de un ser visible.

Los elfos rodeaban la carreta de un sólo lado, el dragón rugió nuevamente cuando notó que Figwit quería ir más allá del campo de vista del dragón.

- Si siguen moviéndose, te comeré de un bocado para después acabar con ellos. – advirtió el dragón a Legolas en voz alta y sonora, los elfos no dejaron de apuntar pero dejaron de moverse.

Figwit vaciló, Rúmil y Orophin trataban de buscar el lugar  donde las escamas del dragón se reblandecían para matarle de un certero tiro, pero desde lejos y cercano a la carreta era difícil averiguarlo, tenía que ser un único y profundo golpe para causarle daño, pero el dragón no perdía de vista a los elfos y sólo jugaba con ellos antes de rostizarlos, quería comer su tesoro pero el acompañarles con mas de la deliciosa carne élfica sería un bocado casi completo. 

- Mis amigos y yo no llevamos tesoros valiosos para ofrecértelos.

- ¿Por qué querría más tesoros si el milagro que llevas contigo me dará el más esplendido?  

El dragón rugió con llamas una vez mas ahora muy cercano a los elfos, advirtiéndoles por ultima vez que cesaran su movimientos. Inmediatamente después volvió sus ojos entrecerrados al elfo blondo que tenía a vigilado.

La carreta cedió un poco ante el peso y una de las ruedas de madera trono haciendo a Legolas caer de espaldas, una mano le sirvió para aferrarse al borde de la carreta mientras con la otra cuidaba del vientre endurecido.

- Te pediría que me lo entregaras ahora mismo pero como no es posible tal empresa, me alimentare con ambos.

El dragón hablaba entre líneas, pero Legolas pudo advertir que su bebé estaba sentenciado a morir entre las fauces del dragón, quería luchar, pero su arco y flechas habían salido volando con todo lo demás, sus dagas también habían acompañado a todo lo que el techo de la carreta había destruido.

- Las palabras me sobran y desde hoy quiero ser conocido como Ferudran "¡El No Visible!"

Serima gritó al ver la quijada del dragón abrirse mientras se acercaba a Legolas, los elfos estallaron en una lluvia de flechas que caían cercas de Legolas, una se clavo en el paladar de la bestia, pero el dragón hizo caso omiso, ya habiendo elegido el tiempo de alimentarse no hacía caso a nada más. 

Legolas cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y no dejo de pensar en Aragorn, no dejo de extrañarlo y fruncía al ceño decepcionado al saber que no sería capaz de conocer a su hijo, el futuro heredo al trono de Gondor no vería la luz de Anar para el siguiente invierno. Tal vez nunca debió salir de Minas Tirith, tal vez nunca debió dejar Mirkwood, tal vez nunca debió rendir su corazón a un mortal que le hiciera llorar como tantas noches le había hecho. Tal vez, así, nunca hubiera entablado lazos con él pequeño ser en su interior y no hubiera sido el tesoro de un dragón que anhelaba ser no visible.

Y ahora iba a morir siendo el bocado de un dragón que había esperado por él, morir sin decirle al maldito mortal que le seguía amando, sin ver a sus padres y… sin acunar al bebé en sus brazos, le había una dicho una noche hacia poco que era varoncito, que deseaba conocerle y que serían muy felices, y ahora no habría nada de eso.

Todo paso tan rápido que con sus ojos cerrados sólo sintió el calor del fuego pasar cerca de él y el fuerte rugido de dolor de una bestia frente de él. Alguien le tomó entre sus brazos arrastrándole fuera de la carreta y el humo de la carreta incendiada, le impedía ver con claridad. 

Los elfos se había arremolinado frente a un Dragón herido en su región mas vulnerable, se encontraba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y escupiendo fuego a los elfos que había cercano a él, tres gritaban de dolor por que sus pieles ardían, por que sus ropas se encontraban en llamas por las lenguas del fuego que salían del hocico del dragón. Rúmil arrastraba a un elfo rubio alejándole del grupo, mientras los restantes usaban sus dagas largas para partir las filosas garras delanteras y perforar aun más donde la daga principal había herido al dragón.

Y con el ultimo aliento, con la fuerza que le daba la desesperación de ser vencido el dragón dio unos pasos hacia Legolas, quien sin saber como había llegado al suelo y se encontraba entre Serima y un elfo de Eryn Lasgalen, Ossmar salió al paso para enfrentarse a la bestia, esquivando su fuego y arremetiendo de un salto al otro ojo del dragón, cegándole de una vez, la sangre le cubrió el traje sintiendo arder el pecho. 

Serima y el otro elfo ayudaron a Legolas a levantarse para quedar fuera del alcance del dragón ciego. Seguía rugiendo y escupiendo fuego mientras sus alas se movían para evitar que los elfos se acercaran más. Su cola amputada seguía agitándose golpeando el suelo haciéndole retumbar y temblar las piernas de los valientes elfos. El dragón ya no volaba desde que su cola había sido cercenada, y necesitaba de su tesoro para ser invisible e invencible. Si pudiera volar, no habría fuerza alguna que le detuviera pero ahora sólo necesitaba comer del milagro élfico para su defensa. Tendría que esperar mil años más para recobrar su cola por completo y poder volar como antes. Pero ahora no había más futuro y sentía poco a poco morir a manos de tontos y valientes elfos que supieron encontrar su punto débil.

Legolas seguía con su respiración agitada con las manos en su vientre que le dolía, el temor había sido el culpable de que el bebé no se moviera y esperaba no tener que pasar nuevamente por lo mismo, no resistiría perder a su bebé sin Aragorn a su lado, sin tener a Haldir para… ¡Haldir!

Ossmar fue ayudado por un elfo de Eryn Lasgalen mientras Serima ayudaba a erguirse a Legolas quien seguía sentado en el suelo, cercano a la piedra donde la mujer se refugio.

La luna había contribuido un poco en ese momento, podía ver a los elfos acabando con el dragón que respiraba ya con lentitud, ellos se mantenían perforando sus alas que destajaban con las dagas. Reconoció a  Orophin entre ellos,  y también a Rúmil, que se les reunió un poco después recuperando la daga de Legolas que había perforado la debilidad del dragón. 

El mayor de los tres hermanos se apartó nuevamente para cerciorarse si aun los cinco elfos heridos serían capaces de reponerse; ya no había nada que hacer cuando tres habían sido incinerados, uno de ellos amputado de piernas y el otro… sería necesario empezar a buscar su cabeza.

Pero no estaba allí Haldir, el hermoso rostro de Legolas se entristeció al reconocer a los elfos fallecidos, elfos de Eryn Lasgalen, de Rivendel y uno de Lorien. Lloraría junto a sus familias por ellos, junto a sus corazones, pero no estaba allí Haldir.

- ¡Haldir! ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas tratando de ponerse en pie, pero Serima se lo impidi

- ¡No! ¡Déjame mujer! ¡Rúmil! - gritó Legolas desesperado y enfadado por no encontrar a su amigo - ¡Rúmil! 

Serima no lo entendió, Rúmil no hizo caso por que volvió al lugar de donde había partido, se arrodilló ante un gran arbusto y Legolas con pasos lentos y temblorosos vio que Haldir se hallaba inconsciente tirado en el suelo y con pedazos de madera incrustados en su pecho. Había sangre y la vestimenta rasgada por el golpe. 

- ¡Haldir! – gritó Legolas - Rúmil ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¡Por Elbereth, ¿Haldir está…? - dijo Legolas interrumpiéndose por que no podía articular palabra, era de noche y la sangre era una mancha oscura que revestía de un nuevo color la antigua túnica verde del Galadrim

- Acaba de perder el conocimiento… - dijo Rúmil sintiendo el latir del pecho de su hermano - Mi hermano es fuerte, pero yo aun no alcanzo a averiguar que tan profundas son las heridas, y si hay sangre de dragón que haya llegado hasta sus venas, para mañana mi hermano nos habrá abandonado. 

Las palabras del elfo salían con dolor, Orophin aun no se enteraba y sabía que estaría furioso con Haldir por haber hecho algo tan arriesgado, los tres hermanos sólo se tenían a ellos mismos desde que sus  padres les dejaron, siempre muy unidos sufrían la tristeza de uno y reían con las alegrías de otro. Orophin el menor, era el mas voluble de carácter pero también el mas sensible de los tres.

Rúmil tomó a su hermano entre sus brazos y empezó a examinar las heridas, cuando le había encontrado arrastrándose, aun se encontraba consciente y furioso por el ataque del dragón. Preocupado por Legolas, tomó una de las dagas que habían caído junto con él, y sin ocuparse de sus heridas, se arrastró por los suelos debajo del dragón y la carreta, teniendo el suficiente tiempo como para encontrar su punto más débil y herirle. Haldir fue un héroe temerario, que pudo morir bajo el peso del dragón o de la carreta si llegaba a ceder ante el peso de la bestia alada. Rúmil había entendido eso de las pocas palabras de su hermano antes de desfallecer.

- Podremos llegar hasta Rohan ¿Podemos arreglar la carreta y llevarlo? ¿Podemos…? - preguntó Legolas preocupado

Figwit se acercó envuelto en polvo y sangre de dragón, había estado con Ossmar revisándolo pero sus heridas no parecían del todo graves, no a comparación del elfo de Lorien.

- ¡Figwit! Es necesario trasladar a los heridos graves a Edoras! Allí habrá algún curador lo suficientemente bueno para sanarle   -ordenó Legolas

- No llegara con vida para el medio día, Legolas – advirtió Rúmil meditabundo

Orophin escuchó estás palabras y palideció, no había visto a su hermano y cuando apenas empezaba a sentir el duelo por sus compañeros, su corazón se encogió al ver a Haldir en brazos de Rúmil, si arrodilló a su lado y en élfico empezó a llamarlo, siempre eran los tres, siempre estarían los tres, ¿Por qué Haldir se iba cuando así lo habían jurado?

A Legolas se le partió el corazón al ver a Orophin, por que sólo necesitaba de una explosión de palabras y llanto para deshacerse también en ellas. La mano de Legolas acariciaba a su pequeño, reconfortándolo, el abdomen ya no estaba duro pero inconscientemente el bebé transmitía preocupación. 

Tuvo un momento para ver por la salud de sus elfos leales del Gran Bosque Verde, había muerte en su grupo, pero aun conservaban el ánimo suficiente de todo buen y leal soldado, ya su tarea estaba terminada y no quedaba ahora más que escoltar al príncipe hasta su ciudad. Sabían a  que se enfrentarían desde el inicio de su viaje, a una bestia alada que con simple soplido podía acabar con sus vidas, por eso habían sido llamados para evitar mas tristeza en los reinos a causa de la ferocidad del dragón.

Ossmar estaba herido junto con otro elfo, pero no eran tan graves su heridas que le pusieran en grave peligro, Legolas en persona ayudo a atenderles, y agradecía a cada uno de ellos el valor que pusieron en su empresa.

Los elfos dejaron de atacar al dragón que ya empezaba a despedir olores nauseabundos. La carreta fue reparada por que sin bien no contaba con el techo, lo demás no había sufrido mucho daño con las llamas. Rúmil le retiro la túnica para limpiarle las heridas, quitarle las astillas y tratar de sanarle. Aun había fuego ardiendo a su alrededor, las llamas del dragón habían alcanzado varios árboles de los alrededores, pero la humedad del ambiente, y lluvias recientes no permitieron que se esparciera tanto el fuego como se podría esperar en verano.

Las mantas de la carreta fueron cambiadas por que Serima aporto su almohada y la manta extra, los elfos donaron algunas suyas para proteger al Galadrim en su viaje. Figwit llevaría en la carreta a Haldir y sus hermanos para cuidarle hasta Edoras.

Cuando le subían a la carreta entre tres elfos cansados, el Galadrim parpadeo un poco al sentir que las manos le apretaban en los brazos y en las piernas.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el Galadrim tratando de erguirse

- Sssh, él está bien, no te preocupes, hermano - dijo Orophin acomodando desde su asiento al frente la cabeza de su hermano sobre el almohadón

- Legolas… - volvió a repetir, mientras le acomodaban entre mantas y algunos almohadones. – Legolas…

El Galadrim no estaría en paz hasta ver al elfo por quien había dado la vida.

- Haldir, aquí estoy, todo está bien, gracias buen amigo, a ti te debo mi vida. – dijo Legolas acercándose a la carreta por un lado y tomando la pálida mano del elfo herido

- Legolas… - dijo con voz quebradiza el elfo de Lorien

- Es hora de irnos – advirtió Figwit con las riendas de la carreta en mano, Orophin iba a su lado y Rúmil aun no subía a la carreta. 

El hermano mayor del trío de Lorien, observaba como los dos elfos rubios se miraban uno al otro, uno con profundo cariño y agradecimiento y el otro con amor y respeto.

- Será mejor que subas Legolas, - indicó Rúmil - Haldir necesitara un apoyo en el camino 

- Pero tu… 

- Yo puedo estar mas tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermano está en buenas manos. 

- Legolas… - repitió Haldir apretando levemente la mano de Legolas.

- Pero él necesita de sus hermanos, necesita de ambos… 

- Llegaremos también mañana, llegaremos después de despedir a los bravos guerreros y  atender a los heridos. Llegare para ver la recuperación de mi hermano menor. 

- Pero Serima, ella… - vaciló Legolas mirando a la joven mujer temblorosa tratando de colocar con firmeza el vendaje en la cabeza de un elfo de cabellos oscuros

- No temas por ella, es fuerte y aun con el dolor que hay en su corazón, supo enfrentar más adversidad, ella seguirá con nosotros hasta Edoras, no temas.

Sólo faltaban esas palabras para convencer por completo a Legolas de subir, dudaba por que no le correspondía estar al lado del Galadrim en ese difícil momento, pero también quería su pronta recuperación, como todos. Orophin sonrió a las optimistas palabras de Rúmil, Figwit volteo su cabeza para saber quien tomaría al fin su lugar.

- Rúmil… -dijo Legolas vacilando al tomar su lugar

- Además tu también necesitas ser atendido, seguramente el pequeño sufrió una fuerte impresión al igual que tu. Vayan. – dijo Rúmil dando un paso atrás - Ve Figwit y llévalos por buen camino. 

Legolas se colocó a un lado de Haldir, dejando el suficiente espacio para que el Galadrim reposara sin soltar su mano.

La noche trascurría, entre sueños y vivezas, Haldir dormía y despertaba, la lucidez era mayor cuando parecía estar en sus últimos momentos.

- Vamos, Haldir resiste – dijo Legolas acariciando sus hermosos cabellos plateados

El movimiento de la carreta era rudo, pero sabía que no podía ser de otra manera, Orophin sentado al frente giraba su cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que su hermano siguiera respirando, hablando con Legolas palabras que no alcanzaba a entender por el movimiento, el viento pegando en su rostro y por que pasaban con tanta facilidad del lenguaje élfico a la lengua común que le revolvía la cabeza.

- Legolas… - murmuró Haldir al sentir la mano perderse entre sus finos cabellos - ¿Estás bien, como te sientes?

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias a ti – mintió el elfo de Lorien.

- ¿Y el bebé?

La criatura se hizo presente dando una patadita de solidaridad. Había estado tranquilo al principio, pero la voz aun suave y fresca del Galadrim causaba un efecto de alegría en él. El nieto del Gran Oropher había sentido el miedo natural de los mortales, pero poco a poco aun sin ver todavía la luz de Anar, estaba aprendiendo duramente lo que era la vida.

- Él está bien… y te agradece lo que has hecho, ansía conocer a su salvador.

- Creo que no tendré ese placer. – dijo Haldir sonriendo

- ¡No digas eso! – exclamó Legolas frunciendo el ceño. – Mi niño quiere saber de ti, creo que le agradas.

- ¿Niño?

- Sí, será un varón el regalo que los Valar me obsequian

Haldir sonrió y cerró los ojos, no esperaba que Legolas le diera la noticia por que esa revelación tan íntima sólo era primicia para los oídos del otro padre. Pero ahora que Aragorn estaba lejos, tal vez el elfo deseaba compartir su alegría y más con un moribundo como él.

- Es admirable lo que el vínculo entre padre e hijo puede lograr - dijo Haldir

Legolas con sumo cuidado paso su mano por debajo del cuello del Galadrim para sentirle entre sus brazos. Haldir no le impidió hacerlo por que disfruto de ese pequeño contacto.

- Nuevamente te doy las gracias, por salvarme a mi y todos los demás elfos de una muerte segura, Haldir amigo mío 

- Si necesito morir para estar entre tus brazos como ahora, con gusto moriría una y mil veces, Legolas 

Legolas cerró los ojos al escucharle hablar así, Haldir no tenía muchas esperanzas si alguien no le atendía con rapidez, si los ungüentos adecuados no eran aplicados, ellos habían hecho lo posible, atendiéndole con un poco de Athelas, pero sin las manos de alguien capaz de incrementar su efecto juratorio, poco podían hacer ellos mismos.

- ¿No sería posible que te mantuvieras vivo? Es difícil mantener una conversación si no es así - respondió Legolas bromeando para dar alegría al elfo

- Cualquiera que te escuchara, resucitaría al oír tu dulce voz, Legolas 

- ¡Oh, Haldir si yo pudiera… - suspiró el príncipe al recordar su reciente pasado

- Lo sé Legolas… Lo sé… 

Legolas le beso en la frente, acariciando sus cabellos con una mano mientras con la otra sentía los latidos de su cuello palpitar. Poco a poco los caminos fueron cambiando, de rocas a senderos, de bosques a llanuras desoladas, Haldir había caído en un sueño perturbador, que le hacían estremecer de frío en el abrazo de Legolas. Su respiración se entrecortaba por la sangre que pudo entrar en su torrente sanguíneo, tal vez la infección, tal vez el dolor de las quemaduras en su pecho, tal vez las estacas clavadas en su ser, tal vez…

- ¡Por Favor Haldir, resiste! – exclamó Legolas asiendo al elfo Galadrim entre sus brazos - ¡Resiste!

La carreta se detuvo repentinamente, alguien se había cruzado en su camino, cinco jinetes silenciosos llegaban del lado opuesto del camino a Edoras. 

_TBC…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hi__!__ Por lo corto del fic, sorry, mmm… Ya me anda por que el bebé nazca, snif. Pero al fin ya saben que es el baby. ^_^ nombres y canciones depresivas y lindas, o alegres, que se utilizaran, bien recibidas._

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena_**_.- A ti te andaba buscando, te enviare un mail para más noticias. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado;_; No suelo dejar los fics así, pero no  pude resistirme._

**_Akhasa_**_.- Espero y pronto tener noticias de tu baby. ^_^_

**_Kel_**_.- Bueno, en cierto modo fue una pesadilla, snif. Al fin sabes al igual que el Galadrim lo que será si los Valar lo permite el baby.^_^ Ya puede el elfito empezar  tejer chambritas  en azul, jejeje… bueno, ahora falta Aragorn que lo sepa Y ah! Mil gracias por lo que dices, por lo de escribir y eso, pero no creo, snif, jejeje… _

**_Lara_Eternal_Anjiru_**_.- snif, creo que tu pobre drangoncito tuvo que morir por decisión unánime, mas bien mía, jeje… Y si Aragorn mata a Daguel, ¿Quién será el chico malo de la historia? Ô.ô., snif… Jeje.. El baby sigue en el horno.^_^ Mil besos, abrazos y apapachos al staff que tan valientemente te cuidan._

**_Kea_Langrey_**_.- Siento mucho lo de tu review, suele suceder y dan ganas de hacer papilla la cosa esta del teclado... snif... Al menos así me pasa… _

**_Nina_**_.- No Legolas sigue tratando a Haldir como un amigo, y el Galadrim entiende el estado por el que pasa Legolas, las miradas dicen mucho entre ellos dos, snif…; _; Sipi, Aragorn sabrá cuando el bebé nazca, ya lo verás._

**_Daniela Bloom_**_.- ¡No! Legolas no quiere mas que la amistad de Haldir, pero vacilaba por que tal vez el Galadrim podía interpretarlo de otra forma:-P Sigue pronto con tu fic, si?_

**_Laurë_Alcalime_****_.-_**_ Ya, ya mero, siento hacer el fic tan largo pero por mas que le quiero apresurar al nacimiento del bebé, pues me clavo en detalles, sorry. Y Daguel no desistirá tan fácilmente Ô._

**_Saori_****_ Makimashi_**_..__- Si! Algo de Chile tenía que aprender! Bakan, suena cool! ^_^ Mil gracias por tu apoyo, lo tendré presente aunque no me dejes reviewcito, no siempre se puede, lo sé.._

**_Reiko_****_ Noriko_**_.- Hola! Una vez preguntaste si los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir existían, (los hijos de Elrond y hermanitos de... Arwen) y pues si, existen en la Tierra Media, no sé si los utilizare para hacer algún twincest…jejeje Aun Haldir y Legolas no pueden estar "calientitos" pero si juntitos, jejeje_

**_M@rina_****_ Morten$en.- _**_Si! Mi pobre reyecito sufre, y espero y sufra más en adelante, jeje_

**_Yersi_****_ Fardel.- _**_Siento haber dejado el capítulo anterior así, pero no pude evitarlo:-P_

**_Angad_****_-666 ._**_- Ah! Vi tu fic, y me encantó! Lo has puesto en slashfiction, y es bueno por que sino, te botaban de aquí me imagino. ^_^ ¿qué te ha hecho el pobre Haldir en su vida para que lo trates así? Snif… Pobre Haldir! (A quien sonaré?)_

**_MelianWB_****_.-_**_ He visto tu correo, y me gustaron mucho, nada mas está por saber quien canta y será más fácil encontrarles_

**_Any_**_.- Ya que mi pobre Haldir siempre lo he visto seriecito, como que no habla mucho, pero es taaaaan atractivo, y amable... y aaaaah! ¡Me derrito!_

**_Free_my_****_ mind_**_.- Esa palabra capullo, jejeje no sabes como me gusta el significado que le das, no por quesea bueno, nada mas por que es diferente por acá…jejeje… Y bueno, un dragón sin colita no es para morirse, pero creo que ahora si, murió por la patria, snif._

**_Lanthir_**_.- Tiemblo contigo por que sé de lo que eres capaz,.. jejeje… OK, con Aurora creo que es un poquito mas fácil por que llevaba 10 capítulos nomás... Viste LXG? Podrías hacer un Nemo/Dorian Gray? Jejeje.. Sino, bueno, un Elrond/Legolas, que tal? Jejeje_

_LX La Liga Extraordinaria o algo así. Sobre Daguel, pues aun no sé como es posible que Arwen te agrade, pero igual, lo comprendo, yo no le he podio hacer mala, snif…_

**_Vilnya_****_.- _**_Claro que me acuerdo de ti, si me escribiste sorry, cambié de mail, pero el de yahoo está vigente y es el primero que reviso, mil gracias por leer Besos!_

**_Diane_****_ Greenleaf Malfoy.- _**_¿Haldir con Leggy? ¿A poco no hacen una pareja muy tierna? ^_^¿No merece el mortal mas sufrimiento por portarse mal con el elfito? :-P****_

_¡Gracias! ^_^_

_**Escribí este capítulo antes del terrible suceso en España,  corazón está con ustedes y que deseo solamente que derraman lágrimas cuando se trate de un fic y no de la vida real, mas que por alegría. Mil besos desde México y todo mi cariño y apoyo.**_


	27. Nuevas Noticias

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins (vaniah2000@yahoo.com)

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

bla, bla - Hablado en élfico

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor, soy pobre y de familia numerosa.

**27. Nuevas noticias**

Legolas oprimió un poco la cabeza de Haldir contra su pecho, había escuchado el galopar de los caballos y temía que tal retraso influyera para mal en la salud de su amigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que debe acontecer para que el saludo de mi misma gente no se escuche ni se reconozca? 

- ¡Mi señor Elrond! - exclamó Figwit poniéndose en pie para después inclinarse con respeto.

Orophin lo imitó por que también sus oídos habían reconocido esa gruesa voz de acento tan peculiar. 

El príncipe levantó la cabeza para reconocer al Señor de Imladris, tal era su fortuna que sus caminos se había cruzado cuando uno salía de Gondor y el otro de Rohan.

- ¡Lord Elrond! La dicha que sentimos al encontrarlo es más grande cuando hay alguien entre nosotros que necesita ayuda - exclamó Orophin bajando del asiento húmedo de madera para acercarse al Medio Elfo. 

El Señor de Imladris, de cabellos negros y largos, de mirada severa y rostro acostumbrado a enfrentar mil batallas y problemas se revelo ante ellos. Elrond no tardó en bajar del caballo al escuchar las palabras de Orophin, se aproximo a la carreta y encontró dos cabezas rubias saliendo de entre las mantas.

- ¡Legolas! - exclamó Lord Elrond al reconocer al príncipe, mirando con mas cuidado encontró a otro elfo conocido, pero supo por su mirada perdida,  que estaba inconsciente - ¡Haldir! 

- ¡Lord Elrond!, por Elbereth que es una suerte al cruzarnos en su camino. Por favor, Haldir necesita su ayuda 

Elrond se encontró asombrado de ver  Legolas en semejante estado, su vientre estaba ya desarrollado mostrando el avance de su embarazo, mientras Haldir se le presentaba en los brazos del primero vendado por el pecho y desvanecido obviamente por el dolor y debilidad.

- ¿¡Legolas que es lo que haces aquí!? - preguntó Elrond frunciendo el ceño con enfado.

- Lord Elrond yo… - respondió Legolas haciéndose a un lado mientras el Señor de Imladris subía a la carreta para examinar al Galadrim

- ¡No concibo que viajes en semejante estado!, ¿Cómo es que Elessar te ha dejado viajar así? ¿Y como es que no le veo a tu lado? - seguía interrogando el Medio Elfo mientras retiraba las vendas del cuerpo inerte de Haldir y con un gesto ordenaba que una de las antorchas recién encendidas por su escolta se acercara a él.

- Creo que Haldir necesita… - dijo Legolas ofreciéndole su bota con agua al gran Curador de los elfos, sus manos podían obrar milagros en conjunto con las hierbas medicinales apropiadas.

- ¡Puedo ver por mi mismo lo que Haldir necesita!, pero veo aun con mayor riesgo que sigues sin responder mi pregunta 

Las manos de Lord Elrond se bañaron en el agua cristalina, mientras otro de sus escoltas sacaba varios envoltorios de su bolsa personal. Legolas supuso que sería otro curador, ya que parecía adivinar los siguientes pasos del Medio Elfo. Este elfo de cabellos oscuros, y largos tenía la expresión seria y majestuosa, no lo conocía pero por la paciencia de sus actos sabía debía poseer una gran sabiduría; molía las hojas que sacó del bolso, agregándoles un poco de su propia gota de agua, mientras Elrond limpiaba con paños húmedos todo el pecho ensangrentado de Haldir.

Un preocupado Orophin les ayudaba en lo que podía, tomando a su hermano entre sus fuertes brazos, recogiendo el cabello rubio de Haldir en una cola para evitar que cayera en sus heridas y haciendo lo mismo con el suyo largo y rubio.

- ¿Legolas? – volvió a interrogar Lord Elrond

El príncipe palideció por que tenía vergüenza de contestarle al gran elfo todo lo que habría desencadenado la partida de Gondor.

- Está bien Legolas, atenderé a Haldir, por que es lo que mas urge en este momento, pero no me olvido de ti.

Lord Elrond pidió que bajaran a Haldir de la carreta, además debían de hacer una fogata ya la luz del día aun no era lo suficiente ni para mantener el calor que poco a poco abandonaba el cuerpo del Galadrim, ni para observar la pureza de las hojas que iba a aplicar en él.

Legolas le observaba mientras recapacitaba, las heridas de Haldir eran tratadas con mucho cuidado y el señor de Imladris parecía conocer perfectamente los remedios adecuados para que su amigo sanara, eso le aliviaba un poco, trabajaban con tranquilidad  aunque los dos pares de manos lo hacían en perfecta armonía sin decir una palabra. Haldir viviría y la alegría se desbordaba en su corazón.

- Creo que podrá reponerse si descansa algún tiempo. – dijo Lord Elrond poniéndose en pie, su ayudante principal terminaba de vendar al elfo mientras Orophin se acercaba para saber mas sobre la salud de su hermano.

Volvió a repetir las palabras para que el hermano menor de los Galadrim lo entendiera en élfico.

Sin embargo, le llegó el turno de hablar al elfo de Mirkwood con el Señor de Imladris, pues pidió con una simple que se apartaran del grupo cuando el sol aun no llegaba al cenit.

- Y ahora que estamos un poco mas tranquilos¿Podrías ahora explicarme, que es lo que haces lejos de Minas Tirith, y por que Elessar no está contigo?

- Yo... no podía seguir mas a su lado, Lord Elrond. Tuve necesidad de abandonarle

- ¿Abandonarle? – cuestionó Elrond furnciendo el ceño - No entiendo a que vienen esas palabras, Elessar nunca te debió dejar salir en ese estado.

Legolas desviaba la mirada por que le costaba trabajo mirar al padre sustituto de su esposo, miraba hacia donde Haldir era atendido y bebía un poco de agua con ayuda de su hermano

- El y yo tuvimos una discusión, Señor. – acertó a contestar el príncipe

- Entiendo que todas las parejas tengan sus peleas o discusiones, pero todo puede arreglarse con el don de la palabra

- Lo nuestro no tiene solución, y yo moriría si quedaba mas tiempo a su lado.

- ¿Algo te ha hecho Elessar? ¿Te ha ofendido? ¿Golpeado? ¿A atentado contra la vida del bebé?

- No mi señor, ha hecho algo que mas que físicamente, me golpeo en mis sentimientos hacia él.

- Habla claro

- Él... – titubeó Legolas ocultando sus manos nerviosas tras de sí - Me engaño... Él... Estuvo con otra persona... Aun y cuando ambos permanecíamos bajo el mismo techo. 

Lord Elrond no oculto el asombro que le causaban las palabras de Legolas, sabía cuanto su hijo amaba al elfo y dudo por un instante de la veracidad de lo que escuchaba, pero la tristeza en el rostro del príncipe no lo ocultaba y mas tristes se ponían sus ojos cuando evitaba mirarle directamente

- Legolas... Lo que dices es muy grave, ¿No pudo tratarse de un error?

- No, mi señor. Él mismo me ha pedido perdón, yo mismo los encontré en... Envueltos en sus caricias. No pude resistir, no pude...

Las lágrimas caían rápidamente por las mejillas del elfo quien trato hasta entonces en no padecer de esa debilidad, pero cada noche le recordaba y su mundo parecía empequeñecerse a no ser por la ilusión de su hijo.

Elrond dio media vuelta sin apartarse un centímetro, deseaba apoyar a Legolas pero todo parecía tan extraño, además las lágrimas sentaban mal a un guerrero delante de su capitán de armas, entendía el dolor del joven elfo y más le dolió al saber que su propio hijo le decepcionaba de tan cruel manera. Legolas no se merecía eso, no cuando esperaba un bebé producto del amor de ambos, y cuando tanto le amaba.

- Entiendo Legolas. – declaró Lord Elrond usando un tomo mas condescendiente

- Lo siento, Lord Elrond, no he podido comportarme como debiera ante usted, pero...

- No acalles la desdicha de tu corazón, por que tu hijo será quien lo reciba

Legolas asintió y limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica. El señor de Imladris fijo su vista en Haldir y recordó las heridas que había atendido, no eran comunes y sólo un ser pudo provocar tal destrozo. 

- Por lo que reconozco un dragón les atacó. Por que veo en las caras de tus acompañantes, que han pasado por peligros y han dejado en el camino a varios. ¿Dónde está Rúmil? Por que los tres hermanos del reino de Lórien no se separan con tanta facilidad

- Un dragón ataco al grupo anoche, de dieciséis elfos que salimos de Minas Tirith, sólo hemos quedado trece con vida hasta donde pude averiguar... Rúmil quedo mas atrás para ocuparse de los heridos y dar el ultimo adiós a los fallecidos. Nos alcanzara en Edoras en cuanto termine su triste labor.

A la palabra Dragón los ojos de Lord Elrond se entrecerraron y volvió su rostro al joven elfo pensativo perdido aun en los tristes hechos de la noche anterior.

- No es normal la actitud de un dragón a menos que persiguiera un claro objetivo, ¿buscaba algo en particular? ¿Qué hacía tan lejos del Brezal?

- Creo que buscaba a mi hijo... Le daría el don de la invisibilidad, pero gracias a la valentía de Haldir – dijo Legolas mirando hacia donde su amigo reposaba en brazos de su hermano – Gracias a Haldir, y todos mis compañeros, estamos vivos mi bebé y yo.

- Ya no temas por Haldir. Su cuerpo es joven y fuerte, sanara en poco tiempo si tiene el debido reposo. Es necesario llegar a Edoras. Tuviste suerte con el dragón. Creo que antes de mi nacimiento, mi madre tuvo que enfrentar el mismo problema.

- Entonces mi hijo, ¿siempre será perseguido? – preguntó el príncipe acariciando su vientre con preocupación -  ¿Tendrá problemas con los dragones por su origen?

- El poder que otorga el pequeño, es de utilidad para los dragones sólo durante su gestación, una vez que nace al mundo, el poder disminuye y termina hasta que cumpla un año de vida.

Legolas sonrió aliviado pero aun sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas que había derramado.

El grupo de elfos de Legolas fue alcanzado por el atardecer por Rúmil y su grupo, quien al verlos a lo lejos se adelanto a toda prisa, no había visto a Lord Elrond entre ellos, por la preocupación de su hermano, creía que el retraso se debía a su muerte, pero cuando le vio descansar en la carreta entre Legolas y Orophin, descanso su corazón al enterarse que su hermano viviría gracias a las manos de Elrond.

A la llegada a Edoras, Legolas trataba de esconder su grande barriguita con su capa, no tenía vergüenza de su estado, entre elfos no habría habido mucho problema, pero tenía en mente que, si el pueblo de Gondor acostumbrado a la idea de tener dos hombres unidos en el reinado, le era difícil entender el embarazo en un varón, era lógico suponer que con la gente de Edoras podía presentar mas problemas.

Éomer les recibió con agrado y sorpresa, Lord Elrond tenía pocos días de haber partido de Edoras y regresaba ahora con una partida de elfos, una mujer y varios heridos buscando calor y refugio.

Haldir fue alojado en una habitación donde podían alojarse otras dos camas también, los tres hermanos no podían estar mucho tiempo separados sobre todo cuando uno de ellos sufría de heridas. Ossmar, también fue atendido así como los demás sobrevivientes del ataque del dragón.

Pero los ojos de Éomer no se alejaban de Legolas, y conocía el elfo que tenía preguntas, muchas preguntas y más cuando le veía en un estado imposible para cualquier varón de la raza humana. Lord Elrond ocupo su habitación que días antes había dejado digna de un gran señor como él, y Legolas fue alojado en casi las mismas condiciones.

Éomer no tardo mucho en ir a hacerle una visita, desde que abrió la puerta sabía lo que su mirada inquieta trataba de preguntar. Legolas de pie junta a la mesa examinaba a la luz del sol el arma blanca en su mano

- Hace mucho que no tenía el placer de saludarte, Legolas

- Es extraño que tanto tú como yo salgamos de nuestros reinos. – dijo Legolas examinando la daga con que Haldir había salvado la vida. Lord Elrond le había indicado la manera de limpiarla, para que sus  manos no entraran en contacto con el filo y la sangre seca de la bestia.  – Y la última vez creo que no fue del todo acertada.(*)

- No niego que me sorprendiste en aquella ocasión, pero hoy me has dejado sin habla, si me permites decir.

- No sólo a ti, tu pueblo, tu gente ha podido ver algo extraño en el cuerpo de un elfo. Pero no me avergüenzo de mi embarazo.

- ¿Es hijo del Rey Elessar?

La pregunta ofendió a Legolas, ¿cómo podía ese hombre dudar de la fidelidad de Legolas cuando…?

- No tienes derecho en dudar de mi fidelidad, Éomer, hijo de Éomund, Rey de la Marca. De nadie mas que de Elessar Telcontar podía ser este bebé que llevo.

- Es cierto, ofrezco mis disculpas, una vez dude de la lealtad del rey y me equivoque.

Legolas no agregó nada, los problemas en su vida no debían ser ventilados a los cuatro vientos y mucho menos por su propia lengua. Siguió observando la daga quitando cualquier rastro de sangre impía con sumo cuidado. Sin embargo, nada quedaba en claro para Éomer, que dentro de sus dominios tenía derecho a saber a quienes albergaba y en calidad de que podía alojarles.

- No puedo negar que tú visita, aunque en extrañas condiciones, me halaga, pero no veo a tu lado al Rey de Gondor o comunicado alguno de su pronta llegada. ¿acaso regresas a las tierras que te vieron nacer para que el hijo de Aragorn nazca en El Gran Bosque Verde?

- Elessar no me acompañara en esta travesía, mi destino me aguarda a mi solamente y a mi gente. – respondió Legolas secamente, no deseaba dar explicaciones y la mirada de Éomer le empezaba a incomodar. – Éomer, ¿Puedo abusar de tu gentileza un tiempo más?

- Tú sabes que Edoras está abierto siempre para la gente hermosa.

- Me alegro de escucharlo, por que me agradaría que se le prestara atención a mis compañeros heridos, no tomara más que unos días para reponerse por completo, y ese tiempo necesitan para abusar de tu generosidad. Por favor, que cuiden en especial de Haldir, tu mismo le has conocido y debes de recordarle como el elfo guerrero que presto sus servicios para la defensa de Cuernavilla

Éomer le recordaba, en verdad no se había borrado su hermoso rostro de su memoria, le hacia con el arco en posición y la flecha lista para salir disparada. Haldir era un elfo valiente a la par que hermoso.

- Todos los heridos y agotados tendrán atención y reposo. Así que dispón del tiempo necesario para seguir tu camino.

- Yo partiré mañana, por que no puedo estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi pueblo, y mi corazón no conocerá reposo hasta no ver las hojas de mis robles y hayas caer a mis pies.

La vista de Legolas se perdió por el horizonte que le mostraba la ventana.

- No entiendo por que el correr en tu estado, pero si así lo deseas, mandare que una nueva carreta sea dispuesta para su viaje. – dijo Éomer inclinándose en señal de partida

- No… No, Éomer, te agradecería que se arreglara en cuanto sea posible la misma carreta en que llegamos… Le conservó apreció por que ha podido salvar mas de tres vidas el día de ayer.

Las mejillas de Legolas se iluminaron, bien se refería a él mismo, su bebé y Haldir. Éomer no entendió pero asintió antes de salir, y mientras andaba por el pasillo, y recordaba el cabello rubio del príncipe al ponerse el sol, entró a la habitación de los hermanos Galadrim para preguntar por su estado.

Hubiera sido penoso si Lord Elrond no estuviera en ese momento examinando a un Haldir exhausto, ya que Éomer no comprendía élfico y los hermanos muy poco de la lengua común. 

Para el atardecer Lord Elrond visitó a Legolas quien preparaba nuevamente su equipaje, junto con sus armas para el nuevo viaje.

- ¿Tan pronto estás dispuesto a partir? – preguntó el Señor de Imladris al ver la seriedad con que el elfo preparaba sus pertenencias. - ¿Olvidando a tu gente y a los amigos?

- Siento mucho no haberlo consultado antes, pero quiero llegar cuanto antes a mi tierra, deseo abrazar pronto a mi padre y hermanos.

- Seguro estoy que ellos no estarán mas felices que tu, ¿pero no has pensado en tu criatura? – cuestionó Elrond frunciendo el ceño – Tal jornada puede traerte consecuencias.

Legolas llevó una mano a su vientre, el pequeño casi no se había movido en todo el día más que para avisarle que deseaba un poco de dulce en el mediodía.

- Mi bebé es fuerte, saldremos adelante juntos.

- ¿No piensas en regresar a Minas Tirith?

- No – respondió tajantemente Legolas

Elrond sabía el dolor que había en el corazón de Legolas, el mismo casi moría al ver partir a su amada Celebrian hacia los Puertos tiempo atrás. Legolas aún tenía alguien que le ataba a seguir en Tierra Media, una personita que tenía derecho a conocer sus raíces.

- El tiempo de los elfos es poco, en un par de vida de hombres, no moraremos mas estás tierras. 

- No me preocupa en este instante, más que darle a mi hijo la oportunidad de ser feliz. _Eryn Lasgalen_ es ya un próspero lugar para que pueda pasar su juventud.

La vista de Legolas se nublo, volvió a bajar la cabeza y acariciaba a su pequeño dormido. Sabía que el heredero de Gondor no podía permanecer mucho tiempo con él cuando su otro padre le reclamaría para formarlo en Minas Tirith.

Hubo silencio en la habitación, el cual el Señor de Imladris aprovechó para lavar sus manos en la bandeja de la mesita. Su mente estaba puesta en Elessar, tantas esperanzas que tenía en él, y tal como los mortales, tal como su mismo predecesor caí en la tentación, sino del anillo, de la carne. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, pero esa oportunidad podía presentarse hasta pasado el nacimiento del bebé.

- Ahora, déjame examinarte. Descubre un poco tu vientre, y podré averiguar que tanto tiempo falta para que el bebé llegue a ver la luz de Anar.

Legolas abrió su túnica y su camisa, bajo sólo un poco sus mallas para permitirle a Lord Elrond posar sus manos en su piel. Sintió como la energía emanaba de su ser, como su bebé se comunicaba en un dilecto extraño con el curador de Imladris.

Después de unos minutos de examen, en que el bebé respondió adecuadamente llegó a una conclusión.

- En dos meses aproximadamente llegara al término tu embarazo. Para esa fecha el bebé estará habitando ya con nosotros.

- ¿Dos meses? – preguntó Legolas asombrado mientras ataba su túnica - Creí que se trataría de un año, Melfor había pronosticado que sería once meses de espera.

- Es diferente cuando se trata de la mezcla de ambas razas. Mi nacimiento termino a los once meses ¿Qué tiempo llevas…?

- Ocho meses ya. 

- Bien, entonces a los diez meses, si no ocurre algún imprevisto tendrás al pequeño entre tus brazos.

Legolas sonrió y mientras lo hacia no dejaba de acariciar su vientre sobre sus ropas holgadas, Lord Elrond se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse

- Por favor, Lord Elrond,  - dijo Legolas vacilante - yo… me gustaría saber… 

- ¿Sí, Legolas?

- Cuando llegué el momento, ¿cómo podré saberlo?, ¿Cómo nacerá mi bebé?

Elrond frunció el ceño por que en su experiencia de dos embarazos élficos de varones, sólo uno había sobrevivido a la cirugía, sin tener preparado el organismo para semejante dolor, los varones elfos pasaban grandes penas para lograr dar vida a su hijo.

- No te engañare diciendo que será rápido y sin problemas. No será fácil, el camino que has elegido lleva consigo dolores insoportables y tal vez puedas perder la vida en ello, pero si sobrevives, puedes estar seguro que el segundo bebé vendrá con más facilidad que el primero. Tómalo como una prueba de principiante.

¿Segundo hijo? ¿Quién estaba pensando en un segundo hijo cuando no habría padre con quién compartir al primero?

"La indicación de que tu día se acerca, serán fuertes dolores en tu vientre, el bebé intentara salir a cualquier precio y buscara una manera para hacerlo, por desgracia para ti, y fortuna para la criatura, no conoce el dolor que puede provocar en su Adar."

Legolas frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana como solía hacerlo para meditar, el crepúsculo se veía a lo lejos y lo rojizo del cielo contrastaba con lo pálido de su rostro.

- Serán dos o tres días en los que caerás en cama, por que el mismo dolor te impedirá mantenerte en pie, durante los cuales el bebé luchara por emerger – continuó Elrond de pie junto a la cama.

Esas palabras le estaban poniendo nervioso aunque no lo aparentaba.

- ¿Pueden entonces, con tal señal, realizarse la cirugía? – preguntó el príncipe poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ello.

- No, no habrá señal de que el bebé está listo hasta que… 

- ¿Sí?

- De tu ombligo brote un poco de sangre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede eso ser señal para que la cirugía se lleve a cabo? – cuestionó Legolas acercándose mas a Lord Elrond, ya que dudaba del significado real de las palabras

- El bebé debe demostrar que puede sobrevivir en el mundo del mortal, en los casos de las madres, salen por su propia voluntad, sin mas ayuda que la presión que su madre ejerce sobre ellos, pero en el caso de los varones, sería una pena que el bebé no se valorara a si mismo sin lograr esa meta.

Legolas mordió su labio inferior, eso debía doler, y mucho, sabía que tenía que pasar por la cirugía, sabía que iba a pasar por dolores al principio, pero confiaba que le suministrarían algún tónico para dormirle y al despertar sólo la cabeza le daría vueltas y el malestar sería menor.

- ¿Tomare algún tipo de calmante? ¿Me dormirán durante el proceso? – preguntó el joven elfo preocupado.

- Siento decirte que te mantendrás lo suficientemente despierto hasta que el bebé dé la señal. Es posible que ingieras un té de hierbas para relajarte, pero no para que afecte a la criatura. Sólo podrás dormir cuando inicie la cirugía, si así lo deseas.

- ¡Claro que lo deseo! – exclamó Legolas preocupado.

Aragorn no estaría con él para apoyarlo y ahora le daba miedo el proceso, miedo de saber que podía morir sin ver a su pareja, sin conocer a su bebé y sin decirles frente a frente cuanto les amaba a los dos.

- El dolor puede ser mucho si se afrenta solo, en estos casos la pareja debe de estar en el alumbramiento para apoyo tanto del bebé como del que le espera

- Yo no tengo pareja así que le afrontare solo.

- No puedes Legolas o morirás de tristeza.

- ¿No veo como es que las damas elfas que han perdido a sus parejas en crueles batallas hayan salido victoriosas al recibir a sus hijos y yo no sea capaz de ello?

- He dicho que la pareja debe de estar para apoyar, ¿quién te asegura que tal vez no física sino espiritualmente la pareja está allí para los dos?

Volvió a morder más el labio hasta probar el sabor de su sangre, ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Qué decisión tomar si su sola presencia le partía el alma? ¿Cómo afrentar esos dolorosos y a la vez hermosos momentos sin Aragorn a su lado? Siempre pensó en que él le recibiría, que sostendría su mano, y le acariciaría el cabello, que bromearía con él para darle ánimo, pero ahora…No tendría pareja y sería la desdicha del pueblo elfo al ser el primer elfo preñado sin su pareja al lado y todo debido a la infidelidad. Sus lágrimas cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Lo entiendo Legolas, pero tal vez puedas tomar a alguien mas para tu apoyo. – ofreció Elrond para su sorpresa poniendo una mano en su hombro como hacía para apoyarle.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿alguno de tus hermanos? – cuestionó Legolas con esperanza en su mirada.

- No hay padre ni hermano que resistiera el dolor de hijo o hermano sin meter la mano al fuego por él. La pareja lucha por ambos, tanto por el doliente como el naciente. Le interesa ambos y no sólo uno.

- Pero yo… él…

Legolas cayó de lleno en la cama con la vista pegada al suelo, con el dolor en su corazón, ¿quién podría acompañarle en esos duros momentos? ¿Quién si su verdadero amor no estaría allí para animarlo?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn esperaba ansioso las noticias por la mañana, no le importaba cuantos caballos terminaran su vida en el camino pero quería respuestas de inmediato. El jinete con el mensaje entró casi asfixiándose a entregar el pergamino al rey, quien le tomo de su mano sin voltear a ver como el pobre muchacho se apoyaba en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. 

El rey desdobló el papel y leyó. La noticia no le complacía ¡Era demasiado tiempo lo que pedía!

Faramir estaba en Ithilien, lejano de allí a unos cuantos días,  Elessar le solicitaba con carácter de urgente su presencia en Gondor, no podía dejar el cuidado de Gondor, del orgullo de la blanca Torre Vigilante a alguien mas que a él. 

Pero no podía, no podía contar con él, hasta dentro de un mes por lo menos, Eowyn estaba en días en dar a luz a su primer hijo y Faramir no quería separarse de ella, ni antes ni después del parto, y pensar en un viaje por corto que sea, era imposible. Elessar comprendía, Faramir hacia lo que el deseba con ansías lograr. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Legolas llegara pronto a su reino... y si me las arregló también bebé en camino.. Espero poder desarrollarlo todo en el siguiente capítulo._

_(*)- Para ver el incidente entre Legolas y Éomer: consulten en slashfiction, "Voyeur" 2 cap._

**_Nina .-_**_ No, no podía matar a Haldir, si me cae tan bien, además, creo que alguien se interesara en él._

**_Balrog of Althena_**_.- Sipi, Haldir es muy amable, por eso me gusta para segunda pareja para Legolas_

**_Akhasa._**_- No, mi Haldir no! Snif… es que tenía que separarlos un poco, digo, Haldir no podía pensar que todo estaba en bandeja de plata con Legolas ^_^_

**_Kel .-_**_ ^_^ Ya ves que he salvado a Haldir. Aun no sé como va a ser el baby físicamente, pero de que va a ser un angelito, eso sí. Y Legolas no estará solito, snif, no puedo dejarlo solito en semejante ocasión.;_;_

**_Lara ._**_- Jeje… El bebé es fuerte como sus papis, Haldir no ha muerto, vale mucho ese elfo.:-D_

**_Lara- eternal- Anjiru._**_- Sentí mucho lo de España por que me he encariñado desde que estoy en una comunidad, por eso les veo como "hermanitas" y me duele que pasen por momentos tristes; _; Mil besos desde México. Perdón por matar al dragocnito Y sobre tu "ahijado", pues si, lo querían para hacerse invisible como dice Elrond, pero ya paso. ¡Atinaste! Sí, era la opción A) Espero y seas así de buena en el estudio, si? Habrá Daguel en el siguiente capítulo. ^_^_

**_Daniela Bloom._**_-;-P Nop, Legolas está muy seguro de lo que siente y Haldir también; _; _

**_Alym_**_.- Gracias por dejar mensajito tanto aquí como en slashfnet, mil besos amiga_

**_Laurë_Alcalime.-_**_ Jejeje… Fuiste de las pocas que supo que hubo entre Éomer y Legolas. Ya, ya, te prometo que el fic tendrá final, es que si no me explico me muero en el camino, snif..;_;_

**_Ceili-Boy.-_**_ Te prometo que no estoy cambiando nada de la historia original, si las chicas están atinándole a lo que sigue es suerte, pero siguen en pie las dos muertes y el final como le plantee desde el principio.^_^ ¡Gracias por las canciones! _

**_PrinceLegolas.-_**_ No, Haldir pudo sobrevivir gracias a Elrond y sus manos curativas y algo de amor propio y por Legolas. ^_^ Jeje… si, puede haber algo entre elfo y cocinera… jeje_

**_MelianWB.-_**_ Mil gracias por tu review, hago lo posible por que nazca el baby pronto sin perderme en las prisas._

**_Saori Makimashi shinomori_**_.- Al menos aprendí una frase que no conocía, ¡Viva Chile! ^_^ Gracias por leer! _

**_Marina Mortensen_**_.-Para tu alivio, o dolor, habrá mas del señorito enamorado en el siguiente capítulo, que no puede quedarse cruzado de manos._

**_Reiko Noriko.-_**_ Jejeje… Bueno, ya viste que los jinetes son buenos y ayudaron a Haldir a mejorarse. ^_^_

**_Nurigu_**_.- No problem con los reviews, no siempre se puede. Legolas ya no sufrira al menos físicamente hasta el momento del parto. Mil besos a España._

**_Diane Greenleaf Malfoy_**_.- __Si, como que me pase un poquito con el elfito, pero ya, tendrá días mejores. ^_^ Y Daguel seguira insistiendo. :-S_

**_Angad- 666_**_.- Ô.ô ¿No te gusto el abrazo que se dieron elfito y rey en la película? Jeje... yo pensé que Haldir no quería por que allí estaba Legolas y por que le podía ensuciar su hermosa capa color vino. Jejeje... Y en respuesta Aragorn le dejo caer salvajemente cuando murió, ;_; ¡mi pobre elfo! Aun sigo esperando mi segunda parte de "So Happy Together"_

**_Iona_**_.- Mil besos a España que les queremos y apoyamos desde México. ¡sí! Daguel sufrira, no saldrá tan bien librado._

**_Kea Langrey_**_.- Perdón por hacer sufrir a Haldir, pero no había remedio.Digo, supongo y tienes un Palantir a la mano para adivinar el futuro, ¿no? Mientras no reveles mi final, no problem, pero supongo que ya muchas lo imaginan. ;_; ¡Sí! ¡Ya dijiste! Me preparare con algunas sugerecias para fics._

**_Lanthir_**_.- Ah! Si, no  me acordaba de Tom Sawyer, que no me cayó muy bien en la película, pero creo que es mas recomendable con él que con Nemo. Ahora, ya sabes que me gustan los fics con un toque de angustia._

**_Any_**_.- Espero y el cambio de gobierno sea para mejorar, acá no nos ha ayudado mucho. :-S Mil besos a Gollum, tratare de hacer el siguiente capítulo para confortar a "las" heridas._

_^_^_

Jun 


	28. Los Anhelos del Rey

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins (vaniah2000@yahoo.com)

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor, soy pobre y de familia numerosa.

**28. Los anhelos del Rey.**

Legolas entró por la mañana siguiente en la habitación en que Haldir reposaba al cuidado de sus hermanos; los cuales salieron a recorrer para asombros de ellos mismos y de la gente de Edoras, la tierra de los señores a caballo. El pueblo de Edoras se maravillaba de verles pasar como también causaba extrañeza a los elfos el modo de vivir tan diferente a ellos de la gente del pueblo.

Serima paseaba detrás del grupo pensando en su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar de él desde que sucedió el ataque del dragón, encontraba jóvenes muy parecidos a su hijo, alguna gente mayor con sus hijos adolescentes a su lado, feliz de tener quien viera por ellos en su vejez. Daguel había sido un buen hijo, le había ayudado con la casa, había sido responsable con su persona hasta que tuvo el desafortunado encuentro con el rey. Tanto uno como otro tenían la culpa de su idilio, pero ella seguía sufriendo por el amor que profesaba a su hijo, tenía la mirada humedecida al recorrer esas calles, sin percatarse hasta unos segundos después, que una mano grande y firme le apretaba con cariño el hombro a su derecha. Ossmar. La mirada del elfo inspiraba confianza, le entendía a pesar que no decía palabra, Serima le había ayudado a sanar y empezaba a tomarle cariño. Ambos siguieron caminado detrás del grupo de elfos sin decir palabra alguna.

Haldir tomaba su descanso después de haber sido alimentado con la ayuda de uno de sus hermanos, el arribo de Legolas le iluminó la mirada e hizo el esfuerzo para recargarse en el respaldo de la cama para recibirle.

- Buen día Haldir, espero que hoy te encuentres mejor…

- Mucho mejor en verdad, casi puedo sentir como la fuerza vuelve a mí.

Legolas tomó asiento en la cama al lado de Haldir, las vendas habían sido cambiadas desde temprano, Elrond inspeccionaba por si mismo el estado de salud de Haldir, aun no había recuperado toda la fortaleza pero con un par de día bastaría para lograrlo.

- Debo de agradecerte, mi vida sigue gracias a ti y estoy en deuda contigo, amigo, no sé si seré capaz algún día de devolverte el favor.

- Legolas, nunca hemos estado en deuda durante las batallas que enfrentamos y no lo estaremos esta vez.

Legolas apretó con cariño la pálida mano de Haldir y recibió el mismo gesto acompañado de una sonrisa por parte del Galadrim

- Querido amigo, no podría llegar hasta aquí sin ti… 

- Yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo Legolas... – aseguró Haldir apretando aun más la mano de Legolas

- Ahora siento decirte que debo seguir mi camino.

- ¿Seguir pero…? Creí que tomarías unos días. Pero si estás decidido, estoy dispuesto a seguirte cuando así lo indiques.

- No, no podría pedirte mas, - expresó Legolas con preocupación por la animosidad que podía afectar la salud de Haldir - no podría dejar que salieras de aquí cuando aun tus heridas están tan recientes.

- ¡Pero me siento mejor!

- Además, debes de presentare en Lórien, no en calidad de mi amigo, sino de un héroe.

- ¡No, Legolas no dejare que te marches sin mí! – exclamó Haldir preocupado - Hay muy pocos elfos de tu reino como para acompañarte en este viaje y ellos no podrán…

- No, Haldir, por favor, deseo llegar a mi reino cuando antes, mi vida ha recibido demasiadas…

- ¡No! Por favor, ¿quién irá contigo? ¿Quién se asegurara que llegues con bien? ¿Quién. ?

- Pero Haldir

- Por favor, dame un día, sólo un día para reponerme y te acompañare, no deseo ser una carga, pero si partes podría morir de preocupación al no saber como te encuentras a cada paso, tu y el bebé me importan mucho y lo sabes.

Haldir tomaba ahora con sus dos manos la mano de Legolas, quien miraba con pena como su amigo aun encontrándose herido se preocupaba por él.

- Déjame acompañarte a Eryn Lasgalen – insistió Haldir

- Pero tú tienes un deber con tu reino y sobre todo con la dama Galadriel quien te envió a cumplir una misión de la que debes de expresarte con orgullo. – objetó el príncipe

- Legolas…

- Tienes razón, hago mal en pagarte de esta manera – respondió al fin Legolas con dulce sonrisa – no apresuraré tu curación con esto, así que ahora seré yo quien disfrutare de tu compañía.

El Galadrim le preguntó por el bebé, Legolas preguntó por sus heridas, y una pregunta asalto la mente del príncipe.

- Haldir, desde que estuve en… Minas Tirith, una pregunta ronda mi mente sin hallar solución, sólo tú puedes responder a mi duda.

- Dime.

Legolas tomó valor aspirando profundamente

- Ente nuestros obsequios de bodas, encontré algo peculiar que llamó mi atención ¿Fuiste tú quien me regaló cierto libro con ilustraciones detalladas? – preguntó Legolas al fin

- ¿Un libro? - preguntó un confundido Haldir frunciendo el ceño por que no recordaba bien de que podía tratarse

La risa clara del Galadrim se escuchó repentinamente por la habitación.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ese libro!

El rostro de Legolas adquirió una expresión de asombro.

- Entonces ¿fuiste tú?

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Llevaba tu letra! Al menos eso creyó… eso pensé.

- Bueno, no puedo decir que fuera mío. Mis hermanos tuvieron la idea, pensaron que necesitarías ayuda... los dos, con ciertos asuntos.

Legolas se enrojeció de pena hasta la punta de sus hermosas orejas.

- Pero…

- La dama Arwen fue la encargada de conseguir el preciado libro, no me preguntes como, sólo sé que los tres fueron a que yo lo dedicara. No se me ocurrió mas que "Felicidades"

- Tú… ¿Tú lo viste?

- No. Supuse lo que contenía por los comentarios de mis hermanos hicieron de él después de su unión, pero no me atreví a abrirlo.

Haldir también emparejo sus mejillas al sonrosado de Legolas, no le mencionó que no quiso observarlo para no atormentar su cabeza con la idea de la pareja real juntos.

- Él… se puso celoso al saber que tú… - recordó Legolas desviando su mirada triste

- Ya… olvídalo Legolas y no te preocupes. Fue un regalo de todo corazón hecho por los cuatro.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Más tarde, Éomer entró a saludar a Haldir, los hermanos salían y le saludaron con respeto. Haldir tomaba apenas el libro que le había llevado Serima temprano para entretenerse, nada parecido ni remotamente a lo que había sido su regalo.

El cuerpo del Galadrim no llevaba camisa mas que las vendas que apenas cubrían sus pectorales y tapaba sus piernas torneadas con la manta que le habían dejado desde su llegada.

- Buenas nuevas me han llegado a mis oídos diciéndome que tu salud mejora

- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó Haldir al reconocerle; trato de hacer una reverencia pero Éomer se lo impidió al hacer un gesto con su mano

- No te esfuerces, debes de mejorar pronto por que me han encargado mucho tu salud, parece que un elfo valeroso como tú, es de gran valor para sus compañeros.

- Gracias. No puedo más que agradecer a Elbereth por la bendición que me ha dado con mis amigos y familia y agradecer al Rey de Rohan por haberme permitido ocupar un sitio en su reino para recuperarme.

Los ojos grandes de Haldir, con su color verde y grandes pestañas relajaban a Éomer al observarles, había olvidado la perfección del rostro del guerrero por que desde abajo en el campo de batalla, no podía verse toda la bondad y valentía al estar tan cerca.

En cambio, Haldir se sentía algo incómodo por que la mirada de Éomer no dejaba de causarle una extraña sensación, bajaba lentamente de sus ojos hasta sus labios y de allí paso un buen tiempo explorando los pectorales que no habían sido alcanzados por las vendas. El rey de la Marca se dio cuenta de lo que había recorrido inconscientemente hasta el sur y se excusó:

- Disculpa mis modales Haldir, pero la gente hermosa es rara en estas partes y tanto mi pueblo como yo quedamos prendados y fascinados por su belleza y sabiduría.

Haldir nunca había escuchado un halago hecho de esa manera, y menos si estaba dirigido a él, simplemente inclino su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y esperaba algunas palabras mas, pero al parecer Éomer se sintió demasiado avergonzado y desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

- Es raro ver a un grupo de elfos llegar a mis Tierras y aun más ver a Legolas lejos del Rey.

- Es cierto su majestad, pero todo tiene su razón de ser y no está en mi explicarlo.

- ¿Se dirigen a Mirkwood? ¿Tu destino es el mismo que él de Legolas? ¿Podría si quiera saber eso?

- Yo llegare hasta donde me dicte mi corazón... – Haldir se arrepintió al decirlo al mismo tiempo que sus palabras salían de su boca – Los demás elfos regresan a sus hogares después de lograr nuestro objetivo.

- Espero y llegue a buen termino su viaje, yo... Lamentaría que otra cosa sucediese a Legolas y a un guerrero tan valiente y valeroso como tu Haldir.

Era el segundo halago en unos minutos, el Galadrim se mostró asombrado por que las palabras que Éomer profería eran sinceras, pero no sabía la forma de responder a ellas, sus ojos grises podían recordar los de Aragorn, pero el aspecto de su cara recordaba la de un niño que había madurado demasiado pronto, sus labios eran carnosos y la boca pequeña, y cuando estaba rodeada por ese cabello rubio cenizo daba un marco perfecto de inocencia y respeto. Con su actitud seria y decidida al fin Haldir se decidió decir una palabra después del silencio embarazoso.

- Le agradezco sus buenos deseos, su majestad, en lo que a mí respecta Legolas a adquirido mas valor desde nuestra salida de Minas Tirith, y yo, me alegro de haber dado muerte a ese dragón

- ¿Dragón?

Haldir procedió entonces a contar lo que habían vivido en el ataque de la bestia, Éomer le escuchaba asombrado por que a sus oídos siempre habían llegado historias lejanas pero nunca contadas por alguien que realmente las hubiera vivido. Al final del relato, Éomer tuvo el valor de tomar la mano de Haldir y apretarla con fuerza.

- Es menester entonces realizar una celebración en nombre de esta victoria, es menester hacer un reconocimiento a los fallecidos al dar su vida en semejante batalla.

- No, por favor, su majestad – exclamó Haldir apretando la mano a su vez de Éomer con la fuerza que fue capaz. – Legolas no querrá festejo, ni cantos ni vino, yo tampoco lo deseo por que la última ocasión que se celebro un triunfo sobre una bestia, no fue agradable para ninguno de nosotros.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Éomer frunciendo el ceño.

Haldir notó que el rey no había dejado su mano, y en lo más hondo de su corazón quería desaparecer en el momento en que Legolas entro a la habitación acompañado de Lord Elrond. Éomer soltó la mano y se puso de pie para saludar a los señores elfos.

- Rey Éomer, señor Haldir – saludo el Señor de Imladris inclinando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Legolas.

Este último trato de disimular por todos los medios la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro al encontrarlos en aquella posición, y lo logro con mucho esfuerzo, por que sabía que Haldir se sentiría muy humillado si mostraba un pequeño signo de debilidad ante el príncipe y mas aun ante al Señor de Imladris, tanto de corazón como de cuerpo.

- Si el Señor de Rohan me lo permite, quisiera tener unas palabras con él – solicitó Lord Elrond mostrándole la salida a Éomer quien asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas, para salir con el Señor Elfo.

Un mensaje debía ser enviado con premura y las nuevas noticias del clima no le daban muchas esperanzas. Legolas espero que ambos, elfo y mortal salieran de la habitación para tomar nuevamente asiento en la silla junto a su amigo.

- Veo que mi presencia no ha sido necesaria y que el propio rey se encarga de observar tu salud. – declaró Legolas con el tono más normal que pudo dar a su voz.

- Lord Éomer ha sido muy amable conmigo, no puedo negar que la estancia a sido placentera pero añoro ver mis bosques dorados, la luz que se reflejan en ellos sería el bálsamo mas preciado en estos momentos.

A estas palabras un destello de recuerdos llegó a la mente del príncipe, recordó con añoranza, sus árboles y pasajes, mas de seis años desde la ultima vez y les extrañaba tanto, comprendía de alguna manera como se sentía el Galadrim, sonrió dulcemente mientras sentía mas movimientos del pequeño dentro de él. Le habían recompensado con un poco de fresas con crema y azúcar hacia unas horas, había sido un bebé fuerte y valiente en el viaje, y la frescura de la fruta le reanimaba para estar toda la tarde dando vueltas por su húmedo y oscuro rincón para complacencia de su padre élfico.

- Hemos tenido noticia de que el tiempo para viajar no es muy bueno en este momento, para mañana habrá mas lluvias y no podremos salir de aquí con un buen sol hasta dentro de algunos días mas.

- ¿Cuánto mas? Hace tiempo que no observo el cielo y me sería imposible decirlo.

- Tres días mínimo.

El corazón de Haldir estaba confundido, ya deseaba recuperar fuerzas para abandonar ese lugar de hombres, y seguir con Legolas hasta Lórien y más allá, pero también agradecía el descanso que se le daba a sus hermanos y compañeros y que Legolas no tuviera algún contratiempo por el clima.

Elrond había conseguido enviar el mensaje con un confiable par de mensajeros, el Rey de Gondor debía de tener buenas nuevas, y si Legolas no estaba dispuesto a hablar con él, el Señor de Imladris lo haría. Aun era portador del heredero al trono, y Elessar debía de conocer el estado de salud de ambos. 

Éomer volvió a aparecerse en el umbral de la puerta, pero al ver que Legolas aun se encontraba con él, saludo y se retiro.

Algo vio en la luz de los ojos del Rey de Rohan que le recordó el principio de su relación con Aragorn, volvió su vista a Haldir quien tenía a su vez la vista en él. Era triste sabe como esos tres corazones no eran correspondidos.

Los tres días pasaron, tan rápido como Éomer no pudo detenerlos, pero tan lentos que Haldir ardía en desesperación de proseguir con su camino, sus heridas habían sido sanadas. Osmmar y Serima compartían una bonita amistad mostrándola por todos los pasillos de Edoras, a costa de las sospechosas sonrisas de los señores Figwit, Rúmil, Orophin y compañía. 

La noche de la ultima cena que compartían los elfos con la gente de Rohan, Legolas se disculpo con sus compañeros, Rey y Señor de Imladris, mañana sería un día muy pesado para el grupo y deseba descansar desde temprano. Haldir se levantó dispuesto a acompañarlo pero una mano en su brazo le detuvo y Legolas partió sólo a su habitación.

- Desearía tener dos palabras contigo... Haldir – solicitó Éomer mientras sus dedos se aferraban con inseguridad y respeto al elfo

Haldir asintió y siguió al rey de Rohan hasta el pasillo lateral del salón del trono, afuera la lluvia había caía tranquila a comparación de las noches anteriores y a lo lejos, el cielo revelaba lo azul y profundo de su inmensidad.

El elfo llevaba las manos detrás dispuesto a escuchar las palabras del rey, seguramente consejos para el camino y recomendaciones para Legolas. No había necesidad de tal, por que con Lord Elrond entre el grupo de viajeros, había mas tranquilidad y seguridad en sus jornadas.

- Haldir, en verdad me alegro que hayas mejorado, que las heridas han sido curadas en tu cuerpo a pesar de que dejas otras abiertas en Edoras. – declaró Éomer viendo como el líquido rojo de su copa giraba lentamente al compás de su mano.

- No creo comprenderle, su majestad.

Éomer se volvió a donde Haldir, cuyos cabellos rubios se movían ligeramente con la húmeda brisa de la noche. El techo sobre sus cabezas les cubría pero algunas gotas de rocío cayeron en los cabellos del elfo haciéndole brillar como pequeñas estrellas.

- Haldir, seré franco contigo por que mi corazón no sabe mentir, pero es difícil adquirir la confianza que necesito si no dejas de llamarme "su majestad", creo que en estos días me he ganado otro título que el de amigo, ¿no es así?

- Sí, mi señor... Éomer.

- Gracias. Ahora puedo preguntarte lo que desde tu llegada a inquietado a mi corazón. 

Éomer dejo la copa en el borde de una de las ventanas que daba al salón del trono, afuera sólo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia caer, y el correr del agua fluir por las tejas. Tomó la mano del elfo con gentileza, por que sabía cuan mortal podía ser un elfo si se le ofendía, pero en esos días que habían pasado charlando amenamente uno con otro, su corazón había caído prendado de la valentía y el orgullo de guerrero que poseía Haldir. Una vez había sentido algo parecido, pero Legolas era un elfo perteneciente a un rey mortal que no era él.

Los labios del Galadrim se abrieron un poco al sentir como la mano de Éomer le tomó primero del brazo para llegar hasta su mano.

- ¿No podría ser capaz de lograr que te quedaras un poco mas en mis tierras? ¿No podría yo ser merecedor a una mirada tuya?

- No... No puedo habitar mas tiempo en estos lugares, por que mi tiempo no me pertenece y mi deber es seguir.

- ¿Y quien es el dueño de ese tiempo? ¿Quién para pedirle por el precio que desee por tu tiempo y obligaciones, que con gusto pagaré? – insistió Éomer tomando la mano de Haldir entre las dos suyas, acercándose un poco para ver la luz de las antorchas reflejada en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

- No puede pedirle el precio, cuando es mi corazón quien me lo ordena.

- ¿Acaso ya tiene dueño ese corazón?

- Sí.

Éomer soltó la mano de Haldir con pesar, tenía puestas sus esperanzas en él, pero creía entender que el Galadrim era soltero, ahora al parecer existía una dama elfa que llenaba ya su corazón.

- Deseo toda la felicidad del mundo para ambos, desearía poder compartir esa dicha contigo si me lo permites.

- No puedo celebrar puesto que mi corazón no es correspondido, y sufro por ello cada día y noche de mí existir. – confesó el Galadrim

Una simple verdad que atormentaba sus días. El rostro de Haldir adquirió una forma etérea, sublime y cruelmente desgarradora a los ojos del mortal, quien avivo nuevamente su esperanza al escucharle.

- ¿No soy yo lo suficientemente digno, de aspirar a llenar tus ilusiones? ¿No es de tu agrado la compañía de otro hombre?

- Confieso que mi ser, mi vida y esperanzas corresponden a un solo elfo, un varón que mucho antes de la guerra del anillo, robo mi corazón sin ni siquiera saberlo.

- ¿Legolas? - preguntó Éomer frunciendo el ceño.

Haldir no respondió por que su mirada había sido desviada lejos del Señor de la Marca, por que estaba sintiendo la necesidad de escapar de su presencia, de terminar de una vez por todas con esta guerra de palabras que... 

Su corazón latió furioso repentinamente cuando los labios de Éomer le habían capturado sin pensar, dejándole sin respiración ni habla. Nadie se había atrevido a besarle a lo largo de su vida sin su consentimiento, y sólo habían sido pocas y escogidas ocasiones en que él mismo había posado sus labios en alguien más. Siempre empañado por ese recuerdo del beso que compartieron Legolas y él hacia tanto tiempo.

- ¡No! – declaró Haldir enfadado mientras con sus manos le alejaba– No es posible mi señor Éomer. Le ruego que suelte mis manos o...

- Sólo dame la oportunidad – insistió Éomer loco con esa última noche – la oportunidad de ofrecerte, de demostrarte lo que yo puedo hacer por ti, lo que yo lucharía por ti, dame una sola ocasión para entregarte mi corazón y no serás defraudado, Haldir.

Las manos de Haldir capturadas por las del rey de Edoras, emulando lo que hacia mas de cinco años sucedía con un joven príncipe. Ya había tenido un enfrentamiento con el Rey de Gondor con sus propios puños, no deseaba tenerlo ahora con el Rey de Rohan, la dama Galadriel estaría profundamente avergonzada de su comportamiento, y ni mencionar que el hecho podía acarrear rencillas entre los reinos. Haldir debía tranquilizarse si quería llegar a buen termino con Éomer.

- Ya he dicho que mi corazón no me pertenece, que no soy dueño de mis sentimientos en este momento, su majestad.

- ¡Pero Legolas ya está casado! No puedes aspirar a compartir sus caricias cuando...

Éomer se interrumpió, por que una idea le llegaba a su cabeza repentinamente.

- ¿Es por eso que salieron de Gondor? ¿Es por eso que Legolas fue expulsado de Minas Tirith? ¿Acaso tú y él ...? – preguntó el Rey de Rohan ensombreciendo el color de sus ojos grisáceos

Los ojos de Haldir se abrieron con asombro. Hasta el momento nadie había dicho la verdadera causa de la salida de los elfos de Gondor, ni nadie se había atrevido a cuestionarlos, a excepción de Lord Elrond que tenía todo el deber como suegro de Legolas.

- No te atrevas a decir alguna ofensa contra Legolas, por que él es inocente de todo lo que puedas pensar.

- Tal vez Aragorn averiguó algo de lo que no debía enterarse.

- ¡Tal vez Legolas averiguó algo de lo que el rey no quería que se enterara! – espetó Haldir con enfado al fin

Ahora el asombro era mas para Éomer, por que nunca espero enterarse de una infidelidad del rey de esa manera, no entendió como es con Legolas a su lado podía el Rey de Gondor pasar sus noches con otra persona.

- Mi fe en los hombres a decaído drásticamente desde que su Rey cayó en tentación. –declaró Haldir

- ¿No puedo yo restaurar esa fe? ¿No puedo yo llenar el vacío que la decepción deja?

- No es posible...

Éomer tomó a Haldir de la cintura, sería su último movimiento, no forzaría un guerrero elfo entrenado para matar con tanta gracia y delicadeza como quien deshoja una flor. No se enfrentaría a muerte con quien él daría la vida. La frente de Haldir estaba en alto como retando al rey para atreverse a algo más, y nuevamente, ante el asombro creciente de Haldir, el rey le besó.

Y mientras lo hacía las manos subían por su espalda para tocar por primera y ultima vez el cabello suave del Galadrim. 

Al contacto de sus labios, tantas cosas pasaban por la mente de Haldir, ¿una oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Una ocasión para sentirse amado? ¿Quedaría su destino allí? ¿O seguiría su corazón como toda su vida lo había hecho?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La noche llegaba tranquila y aburrida para Aragorn nuevamente, pasaba sus días arreglando los desperfectos de la cuidad, cuidando de sus obras y pocos sembradíos. Entregándose por completo a su cargo y título, para olvidar un poco la pena que sentía al no tener a su esposo a su lado. Y era difícil, difícil recorrer las calles que habían paseado juntos, ver en pleno avance las obras que ambos habían contemplado en proyectos, recordar cada palabra y consejo que le había sugerido Legolas al hablar con las gentes sencillas del pueblo. Reconocer que en cada pequeño nuevo habitante había un milagro que él no tendría el placer de atestiguar.

No podía culpar a Faramir, ¡pero Éowyn debía hacer algo para adelantar al bebé! "_¡Tonterías!.." _Sonrió Aragorn con ese pensamiento infantil y egoísta.

Las tardes frías de invierno eran desgarradoras cuando pasaba por la habitación que esperaría al bebé, él mismo le había diseñado, recordando las pláticas con Legolas, los detalles élficos, los colores neutrales, el brillo y la inocencia que plasmaban en los acabados le traían a la memoria como Legolas hablaba alguna ocasión al bebé no nacido.

Aragorn dudaba en continuar con los trabajos, por que poco a poco su esperanza desvanecía conforme pasaban las horas, temía que Legolas estuviera en la llegada de su bebé solo, sin su pareja a su lado, sin estar él allí para recibir a su propio bebé. Sería una desilusión muy grande si su bebé no fijaba primero su vista en sus dos padres. Tenía que llegar, de alguna manera, tenía que estar presente en el momento indicado, pero ¿y si ya había llegado?

"_Oh, Faramir, siempre listo para atender mis peticiones, ¿por qué en estos momentos no puedo contar contigo?_" – pensaba el rey mientras se dirigía a su nuevo lecho después de pasar por la habitación del bebé como siempre lo hacía.

Entro en la pequeña y desolada habitación que había tomado para él, ya no necesitaba tanto espacio como en la otra y siempre le traía recuerdos que le partían el alma, aun así, el cambio no había hecho mas que anhelar aun más la presencia de Legolas.

El baño parecía estar listo, por que la puerta estaba abierta. Ya no había por quien arreglarse en las noches, pero todo el trabajo, todo su cuerpo clamaba por un minuto de descanso. Se quito las ropas con pesadez, tirando las botas sin importarle el lugar donde cayeran.

La tina vacía le esperaba como siempre, entro en ella midiendo primero el calor que emanaba con las puntas de sus dedos. Sumergió su cuerpo esculpido, cerró sus ojos, exhalo un suspiro mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza. Después de unos minutos sintió el calor de unos labios sobre los suyos, de caricias en sus cabellos húmedos. Abrió los ojos y Daguel estaba a su lado, con el pecho desnudo y la mirada anhelante. 

TBC...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry, quiero hacer tantas cosas en un capítulo, pero no se puede. Al paso que voy el bebé nacerá en dos o tres capítulos. :-(

**_The Balrog of Altean.-_**_Sí, Aragorn quiere estar allí, pero no puede dejar a su reino así nomás, pero la desesperación lo está matando, eso sí._

**_Lara_**_.- Bueno, no quise hacer el embarazo de "Elfo dormido + cirugía = bebé" por que un elfito debe de valerse a si mismo desde que nace… ^_^_

**_Akhasa_**_.- ^_^ ¿Verdad? Es que leí por allí que las elfas pierden mucha de su fuerza al dar a luz, y bueno, si es varón debe de ser un poco mas, ¿no? :-P_

**_Nina_**_.- ¡Sí! No podía dejar morir a mi Haldir, además la recuperación le sirvió para saber que no está solito. Aragorn sabrá muchas cosas por la carta de Elrond, menos que va a ser niño, :-P_

**_Daniela Bloom_**_.- Muy bien, anotare entre mis pendientes "Matar a Daguel" ^_^ No puse mas al respecto por que mi límite son diez hojas por capítulo y con el niño Daguel me llevaría otras tres o cuatro._

**_Angad-666_**_.- Haldir es lindo, siempre me ha gustado espero y pronto sigas. __Leí tu mail. __^_^_

**_Kel_**_.- *snif * ¡Haldir tiene que vivir, no podía dejarlo allí! Bueno, Aragorn hace lo posible por que él también quiere estar allí para estar con su elfo , y está a punto de botar al reino por un lado pero vacila... ¡No rueges por favor! Soy mala algunas veces, pero sólo poquito, ¿si?. ;-) Gracias por tus palabras! *^_^* _

**_Lara-Eternal-Anjiru_**_- Creo que alguna vez mis gatchagirls me dijeron "Onechan" hermana... ^_^ Elrond sólo le dijo que tenía que estar allí alguien que le quisiera con mucho cariño. Segunda anotación para "Matar a Daguel"^_^ Besos España_

**_Nurigu_**_.- Serima como supondrás anda aun penando por su hijo pero con alguien que le apoye y le brinde su amistad..._

**_Saori- Makimashi- Shinomori_**_.- __Oh! 13 de Abril, ya se aproxima, ya se aproxima… ^_^ No nos olvidaremos my precious! ¡Gracias por leer!_

**_Any_**_.- ¡Adivinaste! Todo fue muy rápido pero bueno, así pasa algunas veces, y creo que a Éomer le dio duro el amor. No problem con "Voyeur" tampoco me gusta mucho Leggy con vestido pero no pude evitarlo. ^_~_

**_Laurë_Alcalime_**_.- Ô.ô No sé por que ven algo tan chiquito un ombligo sangrando poquito cuando creo que una mamá sangra mas... yaaaag! No hablemos de eso. Me da cosita... ^_^ No, aun no sé el nombre del bebé, pero si lo lindo que va a ser, tengo un aparato para ecografías élficas muy bueno. Tercera anotación "Matar a Daguel"_

**_Prince_Legolas_**_.- Sipi, no sé por que me latió que Éomer es el que se quedo solito, quedaría bien para Legolas pero mejor un elfo tan bravo como Haldir. Mmm.. Creo que antes me pedían la cabeza del reycito, snif.. snif.. y yo que quería decapitarle con hacha oxidada... snif.. ^_~_

**_Iona_**_.- Sí! Aragorn se enterara... que su elfito sufre por él. Snif... Elrond tenía que salir alguna vez y Éomer bueno... es Éomer..._

**_Reiko_Noriko_**_.- ¡Si! Es un triángulo amoroso  en que todos apuntan a diferentes direcciones y a ninguno se le hace, snif.. Bueno, tal vez a uno.;_;_

**_Alym_**_.- No sé por que en la oficina me inspiro más rápido. Eso es malo. Ô.ô Elrond si andaba algo enfadado por que Legolas lleva al bebé en su vientre y andando en esos viajes pues no... ¡Besos!___


	29. Al fin en casa

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Título:** Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas, por favor.

**29. Al fin en casa**

Haldir se apartó, tomando las manos de Éomer tan rápido y sutilmente que el monarca no se daba cuenta por la ansiedad que sentía, el trato era delicado y respetuoso, pero lo suficientemente firme para hacer conocer al rey de Rohan que Haldir no deseaba ni necesitaba el amor de un mortal, no tenía una buena referencia de ellos, pero aun y si el amor de Éomer era sincero, el Galadrim aun veía por alguien mas, o al menos así lo aspiraba.

Éomer no opuso resistencia pero se asombró de la decisión del elfo, se tenía en muy buena estima para reconocer que su persona pudiera ser desagradable a los demás.

- Lo siento… Su majestad… no es posible. – dijo Haldir dando un paso hacia atrás sin volverle la espalda

- Pero Haldir si pudieras darme una oportunidad. – insistió el Rohirrim apretando sus manos en respuesta

- Tal vez si alguien mas no gobernara mi corazón, si no estuviera en mis ilusiones – respondió el elfo zafándose de su agarre

- ¡No puedes esperar respuesta positiva de Legolas! – declaró Éomer desesperado – Creo entender que los elfos sólo aman una sola vez en su vida.

- Usted mismo lo ha dicho su majestad.

- ¡Oh! Haldir… Haces mal en desatender mi llamado a tu puerta

- Lo siento, señor mío, pero sólo puedo contestar a otra persona. – dijo Haldir poniendo una mano en su corazón preparándose para despedirse.

Éomer frunció el ceño por que le parecía cruel la naturaleza de los Eldar al consagrarse a una sola persona, el castigo o pena era demasiado alto si no eran correspondidos. Pero Haldir lo había decidido así. El Galadrim se inclinó antes de retirarse.

Viendo alejarse al elfo, el rey suspiró, muy bien podía prescindir de su persona, que en realidad gustaba mucho, hubiera podido desarrollar un fuerte amor por el elfo si éste le hubiera dado la oportunidad, pero ahora sentía un poco de pena y lástima por el Galadrim, tal castigo para un guerrero era difícil de afrontar. El corazón de Haldir, palpitante bajo esa coraza de hierro que le protegía, podía sufrir mucho por cruel decepción.

Haldir marchaba pensativo por los pasillos de las habitaciones. Sus hermanos y compañeros se debían haber retirado a descansar, pero allá abajo, por los jardines, aun había una paseando pareja, extrañamente compuesta por un varón de orejas puntiagudas con cabello oscuro y una mujer mortal con manos entrelazadas al frente, sumamente nerviosa. Todo parecía respirar amor en Rohan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El día siguiente sería importante partir temprano, por lo que Legolas estaba intranquilo, preparado para llegar al Gran Bosque Verde lo más pronto posible y enfrentar a su Adar. Sabía que le amaba, y había otorgado su consentimiento para la unión con Aragorn, pero si las malas noticias de su separación le habían llegado de mala fuente, Thranduil no vacilaría en comenzar una campaña contra el reino de Gondor, tal agravio a la familia real no podía ser perdonada por ningún medio y la ofensa debía ser lavado con sangre.

Esperaba contar con el apoyo de sus hermanos y que Lord Elrond fuera capaz de convencer a su padre de que la guerra no era el medio. Ya sufría mucho Legolas con el simple hecho de abandonar a su antiguo cónyuge. 

El espejo mostraba una figura redonda, con el vientre abultado saliendo imponente por la camisola que llevaba entonces, se observó por unos momentos y se notó extraño. Había cambiado y mucho, su cabello resplandecía pero la luz en sus ojos no brillaba como años anteriores, su piel seguía firme y lozana pero desatendida de caricias y besos. Sus labios añoraban el contacto nocturno, y los acarició con su mano derecha. 

Con su cabello húmedo y recién peinado esperaba el reflejo de alguien más a su lado. Pero nadie apareció por más que espero más que su pequeño no nato que dormía.

Con mucha tristeza y uno que otro suspiro, Legolas se cobijo en su cama. Rohan era un lugar de ruidos extraños, sonidos mortales, lleno de recuerdos, de triunfos, de apuestas con bebidas y de… una borrachera confusa. Sonrió a tal pensamiento, tener las manos de Elessar sobre él confortándole era simplemente delicioso, cuando le consultaba a él y sólo a él por encima de los demás miembros de la comunidad se sentía dichoso.

No quiso llorar y durmió con el corazón oprimido, algo pasaba en su pecho que le hacía preocuparse, el vínculo por su parte no había sido quebrantado y temía lo peor. No podía deberse más que a una traición. Daguel y Elessar debían de estar compartiendo en ese momento caricias y besos, mientras él sufría por su dicha. Su antiguo esposo debía de disfrutar de los placeres de la carne con el jovencito y él se resentía de su abandono. Sí Aragorn era feliz… ¡Pero era imposible que le dejara de amar! ¿Cómo podía el mortal dejarle de amar? ¿Cómo  podía dejar de pensar en su bebé? ¿Cómo después de todo lo que pasaron juntos? De sus promesas y proyecto… Una simple respuesta: Aragorn definitivamente ya no le amaba más.

Los sollozos fueron captados por el fino oído de Haldir, quien detuvo sus pasos frente a la habitación en que el príncipe descansaba. Dudo en llamar a su puerta, tal vez Legolas estaba con alguien más. Extraño. La habitación estaba a oscuras, Legolas se encontraba a solas, lleno de recuerdos lejanos, despidiéndose en las tierras que los dos cruzaron juntos. Dio dos golpes secos y sutiles suficientes para llamar su atención.

- ¿Legolas? – preguntó Haldir aguzando el oído.

No hubo respuesta pero los sollozos se acallaron

- Por favor amigo. Descansa tranquilo que aun hay razón para seguir. – murmuró Haldir.

- Oh… Haldir – suspiró Legolas apretando la almohada contra su rostro, tratando de ahogar los gritos de desamparo que subían por su garganta – Oh, Haldir…

- Ya descansa, amigo mío, mañana será un día agotador.

Los sollozos se hicieron agudos, por que las palabras del Galadrim sólo le traían tristezas en vez de consuelos, mañana, el futuro, el hijo sin padre. Más sollozos.

Haldir entró dejando la puerta abierta, penetrando la oscuridad llegó hasta a un lado de la cama de Legolas, de pie, no tuvo valor para quitarle la almohada de encima. Se arrodilló junto a él, y tomo una de sus manos. La acarició mientras decía:

- En pocos días llegaremos a Lórien, sólo estaremos lo suficiente para obtener mi permiso… sólo te pido que resistas hasta que…

Legolas apretó su mano con fuerza, por que no debía decaer en la depresión de su soledad, debía ser fuerte, "_Se fuerte_" se repetía en la cabeza, pero era tan difícil que el bravo guerrero elfo saliera avante cuando en su corazón sentía la traición de labios ajenos.

Haldir tomó la otra mano y le puso en el pecho de Legolas llevándose la almohada consigo. El príncipe limpió sus lágrimas y suspiró, pocas veces había llorado en su vida, pero en ese corto tiempo lejos de Aragorn, lejos de sus ilusiones, lloraba con mas pena de la que alguna vez soñó soportar.

- ¿Por qué Haldir? ¿Por qué esta con él? – preguntó Legolas mirando al techo como petrificado, inundado en sus lágrimas que rodaban hasta perderse entre sus cabellos.

- ¡Oh! Legolas... no pienses en eso, por favor.

- ¡Pero es que está con ese maldito mal nacido! En este momento ellos... – dijo Legolas levantando su puño lleno de irá. - ¡Malditos! –añadió golpeando la cama con mas furia

Haldir le observó fruncir el ceño y el semblante mostrando la impotencia y el coraje que sentía por ellos dos.

- No te hagas mas daño, ¿no ves que es malo para el bebé? ¿Quieres que el pequeño tenga  problemas? – razonó el Galadrim animando a su amigo

Legolas volvió a limpiar sus ojos, por que temía volver a llorar por el enfado e impotencia que tenía.

- No, Haldir, no quiero nada malo para mi bebé, y tienes razón... Debo de ser fuerte... Debo de aceptar la idea de que no me ama. Pero le tengo a él y a ti, mi amigo.

- Muy bien, ahora por favor, descansa, mañana nos espera un día duro.

Ambos apretaron sus manos que ya tenían entrelazadas, Haldir se quedo un momento, no quería retirarse hasta ver que el príncipe durmiera el sueño de los elfos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn atrapo a Daguel por los brazos para apartarle. Daguel sólo respondió al contacto con una sonrisa, Elessar podía ser rudo algunas veces y al joven le gustaba ser tratado así, pero no consiguió librarse del joven, quien deslizaba su mano por el pecho del rey.

El agua de la tina le cubría al rey totalmente, pero no quería quedar expuesto ante Daguel. El joven estaba desnudo, cubierto con solo una toalla en la parte inferior, aun hincado junto al rey, tratando de incitarle con sus caricias.

- ¡Daguel! ¿Qué haces aquí? No deseo verte, no quiero tenerte cerca ¿me entiendes? – preguntó el rey estrujándole

- Pero Elessar, amor... – respondió el joven con dulce voz sin apartar los ojos de la _espada_ del soberano

- Te he dicho, que no me llames así – dijo el rey enfadado agarrando las manos lujuriosas impidiéndoles hacer mas

Poniéndose en pie ambos, uno empapado y el otro entusiasmado. Daguel dio dos pasos hacia atrás, el soberano de Gondor salía de la bañera y ante él se revelaba el cuerpo firme y atlético del rey. Piernas bien formadas, resaltando los músculos formados por el paso del tiempo, su pecho velludo por el cual había derramado besos y caricias...  ¡ah! Y aquellas formas redondas y provocativas, que tanto deseaba apretar una y otra vez. El rey poseía además un buen armamento como defensa.

Elessar no quiso mirarle si quiera, busco su bata de baño, y con tan mala suerte está no estaba a la vista, vio algunas toallas sobre una silla cercana a la puerta, Daguel dejo caer a propósito la suya que llevaba cubriéndole, descubriendo ante el rey el exquisito cuerpo del jovencito.

Daguel no hizo movimiento alguno, dejo al rey admirarlo, atraer su atención, hacerle caer en tentación, fácil sería todo, una vez que las grandes manos del soberano estuvieran deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Elessar volvió la mirada, por que hacia unos minutos recordaba lo que había perdido y no era justo que con sólo mirar al jovencito...

Dio unos pasos hacia su bata pero Daguel le intercepto, poniendo su cuerpo muy cercano al del rey. Aragorn trato de apartarle pero el muchacho tomo su _espada_ sin advertencia alguna y empezó a acariciarle ofreciéndole sus labios al mismo tiempo.

Elessar cerró los ojos, por que hacia mucho que no sentía las caricias como ahora, por que los labios del joven se acercaban a los suyos y le empezaba a rodear la cintura con el brazo que había dañado el dragón, débil aun pero lo suficientemente fuerte para atraerle. El rey bajo la cabeza disfrutando de los placeres recibidos

Algo en su corazón le dolía, el odio llego repentino y fue así como Aragorn tomo la resolución terminante. Del mismo brazo que el dragón había herido, por allí tomo el rey al jovencito doblándoselo por la espalda, arrancando un gemido de dolor del soldado, tenía todo el derecho de enviarle a las mazmorras, de hacer pagar con su vida el atrevimiento a entrar a sus cámaras reales, pero no deseaba truncar así la vida floreciente del jovencito.

- ¡Elessar! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Me haces daño! – exclamó Daguel asombrado de la actitud del rey

El rey aproximó su boca con sonrisa cruel al oído del joven soldado mientras le empujaba hasta la puerta.

- Te he dicho que NO TE AMO, te he dicho que no te quiero cerca, así que se buen niño y ¡aléjate para siempre de mi!

- ¡Elessar! Pero... Elessar – exclamó Daguel sintiéndose llevar hasta la entrada de la habitación - ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo Elessar!... Moriría sin ti.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Daguel pero ¡Yo no siento nada por ti!

El rey le volteo y le puso frente a él cara a cara, aferrándose a no soltar al jovencito de sus fuertes puños. Daguel estuvo tentado nuevamente en pasar sus manos por aquel pecho frente a él, o bajarlas para cortarse con el filo de la _espada_.

- No vuelvas por aquí, no si no deseas morir en mis manos, o a manos de tus mismos compañeros. Aléjate Daguel por favor – advirtió Aragorn mirándole fijamente, sin dejarse llevar por tentador que fuese.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos azules del jovencito, mirando a su amor sin poder creerle una sola palabra, parecía poseído por otra persona, su Elessar no era así, su Elessar le trataba con cariño. Su Elessar.

- Elessar... Yo siempre te he amado. Yo me he entregado a ti, te entendí, te he esperado, he sido paciente, amor. – declaró el jovencito bajando su mirada para que el rey no le viera llorar, los cabellos rubios caían a cada lado de su rostro enmarcando sus aun infantiles rasgos. – Te amo Elessar, señor mío.

Y el joven volvió su mirada al rey, llena de lágrimas. Elessar no dejo de sentir lástima por Daguel, aun le tenía tomado con fuerza de ambos brazos, inmovilizándole.

- Olvídate de mí, busca a alguien más. Yo ya no puedo, no podría... Yo necesito de Legolas, no sabes cuanto le necesito. – dijo el rey con voz impaciente.

- ¿Le necesitas mas de lo que yo a ti? ¡Imposible! – dijo Daguel frunciendo el ceño -  No puedo vivir sin ti, cada minuto, cada instante pienso en ti, mi señor. TE AMO y no sé como no puedes caer rendido ante estos sentimientos. Una vez me amaste.

- Tal vez una vez, tal vez... Pero nunca sobre él... Daguel – dijo el rey atrayendo su mirada por que le había tomado por los hombros para infundirle confianza – Olvídate de mí. Ahora que le he perdido, sé lo que vale mi esposo y estoy dispuesto a ir por él, a luchar por él, a pedir perdón hasta que mis ojos se sequen de tanto llorar ante él, de seguirle de rodillas si es posible hasta que mis huesos puedan verse traspasar mi piel. 

La voz del rey mostraba desesperación y empeño al hablar, por que en sus palabras dejaba escapar lo que su pecho sentía, su resolución era irrevocable.

- Haz lo mismo y busca alguien que te ame como mereces, yo no puedo darte ese amor que pides.

- ¡Pero Elessar! – exclamó el jovencito llorando abriendo sus manos para poder liberarse – Yo te amo, ¿No entiendes? Desde que conocí a mi rey, sólo ha habido alegría, desde que me besaste... He sido el mas dichoso

Daguel cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los del rey, por un momento disfruto del contacto entre ambos.

- ¡NO! – estalló Elessar - Sal de aquí Daguel, no te quiero cerca ¿Me escuchaste? 

- Pero Elessar... entiende... – insistía el joven, mientras nuevamente era llevado del brazo por el rey hasta la puerta

- Daguel, se feliz, muy feliz pero lejos de mi y de MI familia. – enfatizó el soberano - ¡¡No te quiero ver más!!

- ¡Elessar!

El rey abrió la puerta olvidándose de un minuto de su desnudez, y de un empujón lanzó a Daguel al pasillo sin nada puesto mas con lo que había llegado al mundo. 

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas! ¡No quiero que insistas! Todo termino ¡entiéndelo de una buena vez! – gritó el rey enojado

- Pero Elessar... ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡No me puedes dejar así! – exclamó el joven llorando de impotencia y tristeza.

Un portazo cercano a sus narices le contestó a sus súplicas. Sus lágrimas caían por su rostro enjuto, sus manos le temblaban y los brazos llevaban las marcas rojizas por la presión de las manos del rey. Sus cabellos desarreglados, sus labios ardientes aun de más besos

- Elessar... Yo te amo... Y no dejare que él... no dejare de amarte. Mi amor...

Sollozaba y limpio sus lágrimas cuando advirtió que estaba desnudo.

- ¡Oh ¡Por todos los Dioses!

La puerta del rey se abrió después de unos segundos, Daguel se emocionó por un momento pero la emoción no duro mucho. Una toalla grande salió volando estampándose contra el rostro de Daguel así como la bolsa con sus pertenencias. EL joven se envolvió en ella, dos guardias subían las escaleras y apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse el rostro, pasó corriendo entre ellos y detrás del pobre joven se escuchaban risas de sus compañeros, todos sabían de la aventura del rey, pero ahora que le veían tan desgraciado sentían sólo lástima por ambos. Uno abandonado y el otro despechado.

Aragorn detrás de la puerta sentía odio hacia sí mismo por lo que había hecho con el jovencito, cuyo único error fue enamorarse de un hombre casado, sentía lástima por el muchacho, dulce y atractivo pero que nunca podría ocupar el lugar de su amor. El rey se sintió mas solitario, asediado por uno que deseaba sus caricias cuando él suplicaba por otras. Este mes que llegaba de espera por Faramir, sería el mas largo y tormentoso de su vida. Le daría dos semanas a lo mucho para Eowyn, para su nacimiento y reposo, pero él necesitaba abandonar Gondor de inmediato, no podía perderse la llegada de su bebé y la oportunidad de ver a su elfo.

Mientras tanto, Daguel lloraba como pocas veces en su vida, como cuando perdió a su madre adoptiva, se le desgarraba el corazón que palpitaba con fuerza, poco a poco el amor se iba transformando, y en la oscuridad que se forjaba, le hacía perder el anhelo característico de la juventud.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El rey Éomer despidió a un grupo de elfos, a una cocinera Gondoriana y una pequeña escolta que les acompañaría hasta los límites de sus tierras. Haldir se inclinó ante el rey con respeto, Éomer esbozo una sonrisa y agradeció la franqueza del elfo. Tenía el presentimiento que la próxima vez que le vería,  nada sería igual.

Así llegó el grupo a Lorien, donde fueron recibidos por la dama Galadriel, donde las noticias traídas hacia tiempo por Melfor, acerca de un probable embarazo en un varón elfo, habían alegrado los rostros de quienes conocieron al montaraz y al arquero de la Comunidad del Anillo. 

También adivinaba Galadriel, con su infinita sabiduría, que Legolas sufría, que ahora el bebé era lo único que le mantenía en pie, pero aun atado al mortal no duraría mucho en despedirse para siempre de la luz de Anar. Y tal vez, aun en el momento mismo del alumbramiento, su tarea en Tierra media habría finalizado. Sólo el amor a su hijo, podía salvarle, y rogaba a los altísimos por que dieran esa oportunidad al príncipe elfo. Ella misma lloraba en silencio la partida de su única hija Celebriant y sabía que aun tenía, como Lord Elrond, la esperanza de encontrarle más allá de los Puertos Grises. Por lo mismo sus días eran más llevaderos.

Haldir recorrió junto a sus hermanos, Legolas y una pareja más, los bosques Dorados de Lothlorien, donde el invierno no tocó sus fronteras, y el tiempo parecía detenerse. El príncipe se sentía más ligero, más tranquilo entre su misma raza, el aire era diferente y el pequeño parecía disfrutar al igual que su padre del paseo entre los Mallorn.

El Galadrim sentía la necesidad de mostrarle todo, y más cuando ese todo estaba rodeado de hermosas flores, de campos verdes, de lugares tan hermosos que pocos ajenos a su tierra le hubieran imaginado. Aun así, Haldir procuraba no llevarle por donde sus pies y los del mortal habían pasado. Legolas disfrutaba escuchando las historias de boca de Haldir y sus hermanos, hablando en la hermosa lengua élfica, tan diferente y parecida a la del norte. Ossmar hacia de interpreta para Serima quien miraba hacia arriba averiguando por que milagro del equilibrio se sostenían los flets en las alturas.

La tranquilidad, la brisa matinal, el canto de las aves, atraía a Legolas a los bosques, mostrándose complacido de no tener que ocultar sus formas entre la hermosa gente. Su rostro se ilumino un poco con la alegría que sentía, Haldir le dejaba disfrutar de su paseo, aguardando en silencio siguiendo sus pasos, sabía que no podía perderse pero en algún momento podía solicitar ayuda. El vientre de Legolas había crecido considerablemente  desde que le visitó en Minas Tirith y el bebé sólo necesitaba de poco más de un mes para nacer. 

Pocos días pasaron en Lorien, tan pocos como para que Haldir obtuviera el permiso de sus señores, así como sus hermanos, de escoltar a Legolas y compañía a Eryn Lasgalen. Lord Elrond tuvo unas palabras con los Señores de Lorien, explicándoles la situación de Legolas. Los tres acordaron brindar su ayuda en lo que fuera posible, Galadriel tuvo unas palabras de aliento para el elfo de Mirkwood, Lord Celeborn les infundió esperanza en el mañana y partió nuevamente el grupo. Lord Elrond meditaba por el camino en como debía hablar a Thranduil, las diferentes alternativas que poseía Legolas se sobre pesaban en su cabeza para el futuro de ambos.

Los elfos de Lorien se despidieron en los límites, tanto del grupo de Figwit de quien su señor había obtenido el permiso para proseguir hasta Imladris como del grupo de Legolas. Haldir se despidió de sus hermanos, argumentando que volvería en corto tiempo, ellos sonrieron y desearon buena suerte al grupo. Así Lord Elrond, Legolas, Haldir, Serima y el grupo de elfos de Eryn Lasgalen continuaron su camino.

Un grupo de personas pensativas y silenciosas se encaminaban a su destino final. Un Galadrim suspirando por una obtener una oportunidad, un medio elfo por un milagro, un príncipe por la fe en el futuro, y una mujer por la confusión en su corazón.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- ¡Cuidado Legolas! - exclamó Ossmar presto para sacar su arco y flecha

Lord Elrond, giró su cabeza para encontrar que Legolas ya había terminado con la corta vida de una araña del tamaño de la cabeza de su caballo. De un fino tajo Legolas cortó la horrible cabeza enviándole a un lado y Haldir le remato con una flecha sin hacer más ruido que el caer sobre hojas secas del camino.

Serima se sorprendió de la velocidad de los elfos, y más aun de que Legolas en su estado y a caballo, pudiera ejecutar un movimiento tan veloz. Había sabido que sus movimientos no eran tan rápidos desde el embarazo y se preguntaba que tan terrible podía ser el príncipe en su mejor momento, no deseaba averiguarlo. Su señor Aragorn la hubiera pasado terriblemente si Legolas hubiera descubierto su infidelidad en otro momento, de un tajo le hubiera cortado la regia cabeza sin perder uno solo de sus dorados cabellos. 

Nadie comento sobre el asunto pero en su interior la mayoría se alegraba de que Legolas tuviera aun el ánimo de un guerrero en batalla, siempre listo para los encuentros inesperados del camino. 

Eryn Lasgalen era la entrada a su Tierra de ilusiones, había cambiado tanto, la oscuridad casi se había alejado por completo, el verde de los árboles estaba lleno de vida y los largos troncos parecían darle la bienvenida cuando por obra del viento se mecían sus ramas. No le había visto así desde que era un pequeño elfito, corriendo al escape de sus hermanos después de haber allanado el lugar donde guardaban sus golosinas preferidas. Un pequeño elfo podía correr mucho más rápido cuando detrás tenía dos hermanos mayores amenazándole con alargar mas sus preciosas orejitas. Legolas sonrió con este recuerdo. 

Decidió entrar por su propio pie, no en la carreta, no a caballo, a pie como acostumbraba cuando con orgullo defendía su territorio. Ahora regresaba con la frente en alto, por que no tenía de que avergonzarse, por que un milagro le acompañaba y era su única razón de existir.

Haldir se animo al ver esta sonrisa, había paz en Legolas y le reconfortaba. Lord Elrond y Ossmar estaban a la expectativa de ser recibidos en cualquier momento por la gente de Thranduil. 

- Parece que el viento ha traído a una pequeña hoja de vuelta a estos bosques - dijo una voz de elfo saliendo de entro los árboles

- ¡Y mira! ¡Y lleva una oruguita consigo! - dijo otra burlona acompañándole.

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron cuan grandes eran, sus hermanos habían salido a recibirle y detrás de ellos una figura alta e imponente aparecía a caballo junto con diez elfos mas. Lord Elrond se inclino con respeto ante Thranduil, Rey del Reino de los Bosques del Norte, quien le saludó de la misma manera. Había recibido días antes su mensaje, previniéndole de la llegada de su hijo, pero por más que se hubiera preparado para su encuentro nunca pensó verlo así: Con sus ojos claros y azules mirándole, con el cabello al vuelo por el viento, la túnica revelando el milagro de la vida y las manos cerradas en puño abriéndose para permitirse un abrazo.

- ¡Ada! - exclamó Legolas acercándose a su padre, olvidándose de ceremonias y respetos. No era el rey sino su padre quien bajaba del caballo para recibirle.

- ¡Legolas! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mientras tanto, en Minas Tirith un rey impaciente recibía noticias, una de Ithilien, del mismo príncipe Faramir y otra del reino élfico de Lothlorien, sin firma. Aragorn se encerró en su despacho después de ordenar que nadie le interrumpiera.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_^_^ ---- Siguiente capítulo: Nace un bebito. _

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena_**_.- Ya has visto lo que significaban las palabras que he puesto. ;_; Aun así, mi Haldir sabe que tiene "pegue"_

**_Lara_Eternal_Anjiru_**_.- Ô.ô Siento que tu staff ya te conoce muy bien y tu a ellos, jejeje ¡Son tan lindos! ^_^ Perdona a Elessar, no pudo matar a Daguel pero ganas no le faltaron, le dio lástima. ;_;_

**_Angad_****__666_**_.- Y sigo esperando Angad, sigo esperando el capítulo 2. ;_; ¡No fue alucinación! Daguel en vivo y en directo y sin nada encima Ô._

**_Lanthir_**_.- No he podido entrar a tu página, mañana intentare de nuevo. Me da la entrada pero no puedo ver los menús. Lástima que el Galadrim no aceptó, hubiera sido muy feliz. ;_;_

**_Nina_**_.- Pues lo siento, Éomer no fue correspondido, Haldir es derecho con sus sentimientos, snif…Y Aragorn averiguara algunas cosas. ^_^_

**_Akhasa_**_.- Espero y pronto me tengas noticias de mi sobrinito(a). Haldir no puede dejara a Leggy a mitad de camino, luego se me muere el elfito si no hay nadie con él en el parto. Snif._

**_Lara_**_.- ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Ya ves que el mortal se está regenerando y no se porta mal? ^_^_

**_Laurë_Alcalime_**_.- Sip, es que los reyes como que quieren acaparar sangre élfica, :-P Sorry, Daguel no ha muerto. :_S_

**_Saori_Makimashi_Shinomori_**_.- Supongo aun saltas de felicidad, ya falta menos, eso sí. ^_^ Ô.ô ¿Por qué tortura para Aragorn? :-P_

**_Mystic_Spiro_**_.- Si! ¿Verdad que es bueno Haldir? ¡Si me lo comería a besos! Gracias por leer Creo que también te cayó un poco mal Aragorn, ¿no? :-P_

**_Kel_**_.- ¡Sos un amor! Ya ves que Haldir no quedo con el rey, ¡no podía dejar a Leggy! El Galadrim es sincero con lo que siente;_; por eso me dan ganas de abrazarle y despeinarle un poco.^_^ Si, 28 capítulos son demasiados, Ô.ô pero espero seguir con lo que tengo en mente, pero ya estamos a ¾ de historia me parece. ^_^_

**_Iona_**_.- ¡Y el rey lo mando a volar! Como tu dijiste :-P Mil gracias por tus palabras, me gusta mucho leer los reviews cuando ando algo baja de baterías._

**_Diane_****_ Greenleaf Malfoy_**_.- Si, el rey y el Galadrim hacían bonita pareja, pero bueno, no pudo ser. Daguel sigue vivito y coleando y con su corazón destrozado, ya me dio pena. ;_;_

**_Milita de Bloom_**_.- No sabía que leías mi fic, Ô.ô Me alegra de que estes bien y hayas regresado. Mi Legolas sufre, creo que por eso le puse el título al fic. ^_^ ¡Besos!_

**_Daniela Honores_**_.- Ô.ô Mil besos a las chicas de tu colegio, y que sigan estudiando, que escribiendo fics no se logra mas que conocer gente linda de todo el mundo. Para tu información, y si los cálculos no me fallan, el baby llega en la siguiente entrega. ^_^ _

**_MelianWB_****_.- _**_Bien, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, aun quedan algunos mas. Mil besos_

**_Free_My_mind_**_.- Oh! Gracias por dejar mensaje, esto llega a su segundo clímax, el primero fue el engaño, viene el nacimiento._

_* * ¡Sí! Al fin el bebé nacerá, aun no decido como será físicamente pero en los nombres tengo algunos candidatos, algunos ustedes fueron tan amables de pasármelos y otros de mi inventiva y algunos manuales de Sindarin.* * _

_Así que por favor, ¿me podrían ayudar? Ô.ô ---- ^_^_

_Aurëlass__ – Hoja dorada ó Laurëlass _

_Celhir__ – Señor de la primavera_

_Adanmir__ – Joya de los Hombres_

_Aldahir__ – Señor de los Árboles_

_Auril__ – Llama Dorada_

_Aldavan__ – Promesa de Hombres_

_Laurelin__ – Canción de Oro_

_Glidil__ – Amante de la miel :-P ¡Uups!_

_Celmir__ – Joya de primavera_

_¡Votad por uno solamente pondré la misma votación en la comunidad, el grupo, slashfnet y aquí! Tu voto cuenta, ¡TÚ tienes el derecho! ^_^ Son dos semanas a partir del 29 de Mzo 04_

_Jun_


	30. Esperanzas

**Título:** Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. 

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas, por favor.

Todo lo de este capítulo hablado el élfico, para evita bla 

**30. Esperanzas**

_Elessar Telcontar, Rey y Señor de Gondor_

_Al recibir mis líneas, ruego a los altísimos por que el reino de Gondor prospere mucho tiempo bajo tu mano y no haya nube alguna que oscurezca su futuro._

_Hace un par de meses inicie mi peregrinaje a las tierras de hombres, tomando un poco de tiempo y descanso en el reino élfico de Lothlorien y en Rohan. Mi sorpresa fue a los pocos días de salir de Edoras y desearles paz a los habitantes del lugar._

_Un grupo de elfos heridos y preocupados por la salud de uno de ellos, cruzó sus pasos conmigo. Es necesario mencionar que entre ellos figuraba el príncipe consorte de Gondor, auxiliando a uno de los Galadrim que gustoso hubiera dado la vida por él así como los demás que componían su unidad_

_Te informo que se han perdido vidas durante el viaje por el ataque de una bestia halada que tenía su objetivo en Legolas, como generoso obsequio para aumentar sus habilidades. Por fortuna, no ha sufrido daño alguno, así como tampoco el fruto inocente que le acompaña._

_Pronto dejaremos Edoras para terminar nuestra jornada de viaje en Eryn Lasgalen, donde me hospedare con consentimiento del Rey Thranduil, si es que aun considera que es necesaria mi presencia para el nacimiento de su nieto. Legolas no ha revelado mas detalles de la causa de su separación, ni yo se los he requerido, pero me he enterado de lo suficiente como para ponerme al tanto de la situación. Su ánimo es tal, que lo único que lo consuela en este momento, es la esperanza de tener a su bebé entre sus brazos. _

_Te recuerdo, o hago de tu conocimiento, que las fuerzas que necesita un hijo de los Eldar, en los momentos de nacimiento, la obtiene de su pareja, y no es posible tomar ese lugar por algún pariente o hermano. Es tu deber como esposo de Legolas estar a su lado en ese momento, pero debido a la premura del tiempo no sé como es posible que no hayas salido antes de Minas Tirith. Si ya los has hecho, ruego a los Valar, que el mensajero haya interceptado tu camino._

_No juzgo en este momento tus acciones, por que de tus labios no he escuchado la versión, pero por ningún motivo es justificación para lo que Legolas está experimentando en este momento. Deseo que pronto se aclare este problema para beneficio de los tres involucrados, contando como participe al bebé, el más inocente de los involucrados. Tanto Legolas como tú, mi hijo adoptivo, tienen mi afecto y cariño, pero no obstante, no permitiré que cualquiera de los dos salga lastimado e incluso pueda morir de tristeza por la conducta del otro. No consiento en ningún momento ni bajo ninguna circunstancia la infidelidad en la unión de dos almas, eso es definitivo. _

_Tu vínculo con Legolas ha sido eliminado, por lo tanto estas libre de él, pero no él de ti, por lo mismo sufre con tu ausencia y más aun en estos momentos._

_Te recuerdo que la ofensa que has hecho al hijo de Thranduil no será tomada con consideración alguna por el rey elfo de los Bosques, pero tratare de hacer lo posible por que las relaciones entre los reinos de Eryn Lasgalen y Gondor no sufran mella alguna, aunque no prometo que proseguirá la paz una vez que el rey elfo tenga conocimiento, ya que como sabes, tiene en mucho aprecio a sus tres hijos, y más aun por el más pequeño._

_Me despido con estas líneas, inseguro de tu respuesta al momento, creo conocerte de cierto tiempo, y espero no llegué el día en que mi corazón sufra por ofrecerte mi casa en tiempos pasados. Mi estimación por ti es tal, que sufriría como padre al enterarme de una decepción de tu parte. Honro la valentía del Reino de los Hombres y no juzgo a nadie en este momento._

_Aun ruego a los Valar, por que tu amor a Legolas no haya decaído tanto, que hagas caso omiso a mis comentarios, pero si es así, ruego disculpe mis palabras, y omitas de tu pensamiento las palabras que te he dirigido._

_Sinceramente,_

_Elrond Peredhil, Señor de Imladris_

_Edoras___

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mi señor y Rey, Elessar Telcontar_

_Gustoso estoy de hacerle participe de mi alegría. Mi señora y dueña, Eowyn ha dado a luz a un hermoso varón, que llevara el orgullo de mi sangre y estirpe, ostentando con sumo cariño el nombre de Elboron, hijo de Faramir._

_Al recibir mi misiva, le ruego contar con una semana de plazo para ponerme a sus órdenes, su majestad, pido su permiso hasta entonces, ya que mi esposa aun reciente el dolor del parto._

_Con alegría y respeto por mi señor,_

_Faramir, orgulloso padre de Elboron_

_Ithilien del Norte_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn leyó las dos misivas con celeridad, pero tardo más en leer y releer la de Lord Elrond para comprender todo el contexto. Legolas había sufrido peligros y contrariedades durante su viaje, pudo haber muerto en el camino sino es que estaba bien acompañado por el grupo de elfos y de... Haldir. Le dolía pensarlo, pero lo más seguro que él era el elfo mal herido a quien auxiliaba su esposo y también, que gracias a él, su elfo estaba con vida, pero nada decían si el Galadrim estaba aun con él. Ahora pronto llegarían a Eryn Lasgalen sino es que ya se encontraban allí, y Thranduil tendría las razones suficientes para no permitirle ver de nuevo ni a Legolas ni a su bebé, aunque por este último no tendría que objetar su derecho como padre.

Las relaciones entre ambos habían sido cordiales, a pesar de la negativa del Rey elfo a su unión con su hijo en un principio, pero había acabado por aceptarla. Ahora no sabía que esperar ni como enfrentar una posible afrenta entre ambos reinos sino es también entre razas.

Debía salir de allí cuando antes, sin descanso alguno, sin detenerse solamente para lo estrictamente necesario. Elrond sólo hablaba de la tristeza de Legolas pero no daba mas detalles. Tenía que salir inmediatamente si es que deseaba alcanzar a compartir ese momento con su esposo. Debía estar allí. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aldelass seguía mirando con curiosidad a su hermano que cabalgaba paso a paso junto a su padre que sonreía. Legolas embarazado. Sería para reír pero era una realidad, allí adentro llevaba un bebé listo para salir en cualquier momento. Su tercer sobrino. Lassel, príncipe heredero y felizmente casado con Tinwelyn, ya tenía dos hijos, una traviesa princesita y un pequeño de dos años. Se preguntaba como sería el tercero de sus sobrinos, todo un milagro.

Legolas sintió la mano de su padre en su brazo, estrechándole con cariño. Enjugaba sus lágrimas por que hacía tiempo que no le veía, y más por la ocasión que les había reunido. Sus hermanos iban cabalgando detrás y podía sentir las miradas en su espalda. Sabía que Lord Elrond también esperaba la hora de conversar con el rey, y que tarde o temprano su padre tendría que ser informado y debía afrontarlo. Aun le extrañaba que no hubiera preguntado por Aragorn, seguramente pensó que el rey llegaría después, y había dado a Legolas la oportunidad de que su heredero naciera en Mirkwood. Pero nada menciono el monarca. Tenía a ambos señores a su lado y suspiro, no deseaba más preocupaciones ahora que estaba en casa.

Thranduil orgulloso de la nueva era en sus dominios, llena de paz y armonía mostraba los cambios que poco a poco se manifestaban en el Bosque Verde.

La gente del Bosque Verde era más cordial que la de Lothlorien, quienes estaban llenos de misticismo y secretos, pero más reservada de costumbres a diferencia de Imladris. Cada reino élfico tenía su encanto, y a pesar de estar mucho tiempo bajo las sombras de Sauron, su gente no había perdido la alegría propia de un elfo. 

Le recibieron con entusiasmo, sin miradas extrañas ni cuchicheos como en Edoras, se sentían orgullosos del milagro que habitaba ahora entre ellos y más por que un miembro de la casa de Thranduil era portador de él. Sonrisas, saludos y enhorabuena. El bebé se movía poco, tal vez curioso de todas esas voces que saludaban a su ada, voces élficas que le atraían mucho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En el palacio del rey, en las cuevas frescas del Bosque Verde, se respiraba la vida a través de los árboles, la frescura de la mañana por cada pasillo que llevaba de una cueva a otra. Adornadas habitaciones, ligeras y espaciosas, presentadas a los recién llegados; para Lord Elrond pero Haldir también recibió una de las mejores. Serima se instaló con un poco de incertidumbre al conocer el modo en que vivían los elfos del Bosque Verde. Ossmar le había comentado lo hermoso que era vivir entre los árboles, pero nunca se imagino que sería en cuevas y la ausencia del elfo guerrero a su llegada le desanimo un poco. Tenía la sospecha que Ossmar vivía fuera del palacio en alguna cabaña con su familia, pero nada le había comentado al respecto.

Legolas entró a su habitación, limpia y fresca como la última vez que había salido de ella, y su cama con cabecera finamente labrada, con su manta azul que tan bien se sentía al tacto, con el cuadro de su madre colgando en una de las paredes. Todo estaba aun en su lugar como cuando le dejo. Sus ropas que usaba en su soltería, y que no tuvo tiempo de recoger, sus arcos aun guardados en sus estuches, su pequeña biblioteca particular con los mejores ejemplares que apasionaron sus días de infancia. Su primer arco colgando orgulloso cercano al orificio en tierra a modo de ventana, su pequeña tortuga rellena que su madre había confeccionado para él en sus primeros días. Tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, creyó nunca verle de nuevo y las lágrimas asomaron a su rostro, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama sintiendo paz verdaderamente en su corazón, acariciando su vientre con dulzura. Ya no era el elfo inocente que había salido de allí, ya no era el elfo guerrero y valiente que se aventuro con ocho extraños en la tarea más peligrosa  de su vida. Todo había cambiado y ahora regresaba acompañado por la criatura de sus sueños. Su bebé.

Y el día llegó en que Lord Elrond y Thranduil hablaron. Sólo tenían un día allí y Thranduil mostró su furia por cierto rey humano. Lassel también estaba presente como príncipe heredero, debía permanece al tanto de lo que acontecía en su reino, y también frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del Señor de Imladris.. 

Observaba el rostro de su padre mientras se ponía de pie, el salón contenía la cólera del rey del Bosque Verde y Elrond sentía la tensión. Trataba de calmarle, si debía hablar con Legolas lo mejor era no hacerle sentir temor ni represalias hacia el que sin duda era el padre de su nieto.

Legolas fue llamado y habló a su padre con sinceridad, omitiendo detalles que pudieran ser más ofensivos a su rey y a su hermano mayor. Si conocían el caso, ¿por qué dar más señas?

- ¿Y no has limpiado nuestro nombre con su sangre? ¿Con ninguna de los dos? – preguntó Thranduil, desde su trono intimidando a su hijo con su mirada de oro.

- No padre, no he sido capaz – respondió el príncipe de pie y erguido ante su padre y señor

- Entonces yo, por el orgullo de nuestra familia, me encargaré de hacerlo. No tenemos por que soportar ser tratados de semejante manera.

- ¡Pero señor! – exclamó Legolas dirigiéndose a su majestad – No deseo que por mi causa se inicie acciones hostiles contra Gondor, la población no tiene culpa de los actos del rey.

- Eso debió pensar Elessar primero, ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a portarse de manera tan vil?

- ¡Adar! – exclamó Legolas cerrando los puños

- El rey tiene derecho de expresar su enojo, pero el momento debe aplazarse. Piense su majestad en las consecuencias para su pueblo, para sus nietos y herederos.

Thranduil valoró las palabras de Elrond, quien hablaba con cordura y certeza, pero no quedaría allí el honor manchado de su hijo.

- Aprecio tus palabras Elrond, pero mi furia no cesara con el nacimiento de mi nieto. Elessar ha traído desdicha hacia mi hijo y no lo toleraré. Siento que tengas que escuchar mis duras palabras hacia el que fuera tu hijo adoptivo, pero no puedo menos que sentirme ofendido en esta ocasión.

- Ada, por favor, - interrumpió Legolas atrayendo la mirada de ambos - te suplico que no des por terminadas las relaciones entre Gondor y el Bosque Verde, aun llevo el hijo de Elessar en mi, y tiene derecho, sino a verme entonces a ver por él, sino es por mí, piensa en el bebé. No deseo que mi hijo sufra por hechos lamentables por su causa.

A pesar del dolor en su pecho, de la agonía que sentía su hijo, Thranduil tuvo que aceptar que Elessar era el padre, que tenía todo el derecho de ver a su heredero, pero no dejaría que viera Legolas, no para volverle a lastimar. Cedió temporalmente a la idea de terminar las relaciones con el reino de los Hombres.

- Nuevamente hablaremos cuando el pequeño haya nacido. Recapitularemos los acuerdos entre ambas partes. – terminó el rey cruzando sus brazos e inclinándose ligeramente ante Elrond

- Muy bien dicho, sabio señor y rey Thranduil.

Lord Elrond se inclinó también, agradecido de la hospitalidad del Rey y asombrado de que su presencia no le molestara, después de todo, él había criado desde la niñez a Estel. Thranduil conocía el amor que como padre Elrond tenía al mortal, pero sabía que no podía dejar de ser lamentable que el humano se comportara de semejante manera. Aun así, agradecía que Legolas fuera asistido en su parto por el mejor curador de toda Arda.

Thranduil calmo su enfado, por el bien de Legolas sólo debía concentrarse en él y el bebé en ese momento, sería difícil para su hijo, si no contaba con el apoyo y respaldo de su familia. 

El príncipe sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro antes de salir, y la mirada de duda y confusión de Elrond. Sólo quedaron Lassel y él.

- Te quiero hermanito, por que sólo tú puedes hacer la vida de nuestro padre más interesante.

- Lassel, no es motivo de burla. – contestó "Tithen Lasgalen" ofendido

- ¡Pero si te tenemos aquí! – exclamó Lassel abriendo sus brazos a su hermano mientras se acercaba con sonrisa en los labios – Si has vuelto a nosotros y a pesar de la situación, nuestro padre no podría estar mas feliz.

Abrazo a Legolas por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba de pequeños.

- ¡Ai, Legolas! Aquí hay dos pequeños elfos que desean hablar contigo, quieren saber de orcos, oliphantes y Trolls de las cuevas

- ¡Ah! Hermano, es lo que todo héroe debe de sufrir con sus admiradores. 

Legolas no estaba de ánimo después de la reunión, pero al ver a los dos pequeños elfitos, de ojos grandes y mirada inocente mirarle con ilusión, no dejo de enternecerle.

- Bien, pero busquemos al Señor Haldir, que el también tuvo parte en la batalla.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Los siguientes días, eran difíciles para todos, Serima trataba de acostumbrarse a la comida élfica, rica en sabores y texturas sin duda, pero carente de especias y algún picante. Ossmar la visitaba con regularidad, mostrándole los bosques cercanos pero nunca invitándola a conocer el lugar donde vivía. Ella sonreía mientras le acompañaba. Ansiaba escribir unas líneas a Daguel, para decirle de su locación, de saber algo de él, si era feliz, si estaba comiendo como debía, si había llegado a encontrar a alguien que le supiera corresponder. Pero no podía, no cuando sabía de otras fuentes que Thranduil vería con malos ojos la correspondencia a ese reino. Entonces Serima, cansada de tanto descanso y paseo, decidió aprender cocina élfica y ayudar a su señor elfo como lo había prometido.

Haldir hablaba con Legolas y durante una hora al día le acompañaba junto con sus hermanos a caminar, a descubrir para el Galadrim los sitios que frecuentaba en su infancia, las mazmorras de los prisioneros vacías, las mismas que ocuparon  los enanos en su cautiverio. Mostró además donde había sido el lugar del escape de Gollum.

Rápido paso el mes de espera, entre el amor de su familia, el encuentro con sus sobrinos, Mellina  e Meshil, de cabellos castaños y claros como sus padres. A Mellina le daba curiosidad, como a todos los niños, de saber como había llegado ese pequeño allí adentro, Legolas tuvo que usar todo su ingenio para no perturbar su inocente corazón. Meshil sólo llegaba corriendo entre pasos aun torpes para tocar la pancita de Legolas con timidez y salir corriendo sin decir nada, escuchando sólo su risita por donde quiera que pasara.

El elfo de Lorien caminaba pensativo junto con el grupo, donde antes había oscuridad hoy poco a poco el verde sobresalía aun en invierno, no era un panorama muy alentador el que tenían frente a sí, las sombras de Sauron tenían poco de haberse retirado, y no era seguro alejarse mucho más de trescientos pasos, pero era lo suficiente para un príncipe cansado de las frías murallas de los Hombres.

Y seguían recorriendo las veredas de su niñez, sus recuerdos inocentes, tenía el sabor de Loslin aun en los labios, el dulce que Serima había preparado en su primera lección le sentó muy bien para saborear al atardecer. El Galadrim como siempre le observaba, vigilando sus movimientos, acallando sus deseos de mostrarle sus sentimientos, no era el momento ni el lugar, tal vez en un futuro, después del nacimiento, después de su nueva realidad podría hablar con él y tener alguna oportunidad. Algún día.

- Haldir, no deseo que tengas problemas en Lorien por estar aquí conmigo – habló Legolas con sinceridad

Haldir sonri

- No habrá ninguno, mi señora Galadriel sabe perfectamente que mi situación aquí constituye una tarea en la cual me complazco realizar

Legolas se ruborizo y bajo su mirada, con sus manos sobre su vientre abultado agregó:

- Debería de alegrarme de tener un amigo como tú, agradecer cada instante por la bendición de tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos.

- Sabes lo mucho que te estimo, nada me haría mas dichoso que verte feliz.

- Pero has pasado por tantos problemas, resultado herido por mi causa, enfrentado a golpes con un rey, y…

El príncipe estuvo a punto de mencionar a Éomer, pero Haldir nunca le había dicho ninguna palabra de él, pero al ver la mirada en su partida supuso que Haldir lo rechazo. Era muy triste saber que podía ser por su culpa, si Haldir no encontraba las atenciones de Éomer tentadoras, o si no aceptaba su cariño por su causa, le remordía de alguna forma la conciencia, por que en ese aspecto no podía ayudar a su amigo.

Sintió la mano en su hombro derecho deteniendo su camino y la voz de Haldir acercándose por la espalda.

- Deja ya de pensar tanto en mí, que aunque no deja de halagarme  - declaró Haldir con una ligera sonrisa – ahora debes de pensar solamente en tu hijo.

Legolas le imitó poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Haldir para responderle con un ligero apretón y sonrisa.

Mellina y Meshil corrían junto a ellos, había pasado ya el mes desde que su tío había llegado, y le tomaron cariño con rapidez, también el serio señor Galadrim había sido objeto de curiosidad, en toda su corta vida no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a gente fuera de su reino, y con la llegada de Lord Elrond, un importantísimo señor elfo que no era muy divertido, Haldir era la mejor opción para conocer de su boca que había mas allá de sus fronteras. Y el Galadrim había sido paciente con los pequeños, delante de Lassel  relataba con sencillez pero lleno de detalles y emociones, como se elevaban los grandes bosques de Lothlórien, su belleza y misticismo, que atraían como cuento de hadas a los pequeños escuchas. 

Lassel y Aldelas les acompañaban un poco mas atrás, cuidando de su hermano y de los pequeños. Legolas sonreía mientras sus pasos poco a poco le acercaban nuevamente a la entrada principal del palacio, observaba como minutos después Haldir lidiaba con unos pequeños llenos de preguntas de todo tipo y clase. ¿Qué tan altos eran los árboles? ¿Cuánta gente había? ¿Había llegado alguna vez a los puertos? ¿Tenía niños? ¿Esposa? ¿Algún poder desconocido del cual un niño pudiera temer?

Lassel, el de ojos verdes y grandes, de cabello rubio y liso, con facciones serias y frunciendo el ceño, se preguntaba como es que un gran guerrero Galadrim podía lidiar una de batalla contra sus hijos y salir victorioso. Aldelas sin embargo, había  captado una o dos veces la mirada de Haldir pendiente de Legolas, no era el tipo de mirada que se dirigía a un amigo, estaba llena de cariño y algo mas profundo, ¿sería tal vez amor? Repentinamente los ojos azules de Aldelas se tornaron hacia Legolas, tenía una mano en su vientre y el rostro afligido. 

- ¡Yaaaag! – gruño Legolas cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus dientes para no gritar mas fuerte.

- ¡Legolas! ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el bebé? – preguntó Lassel tomando a su hermano de un brazo, observándole respirar profundamente antes de responder

- Creo que... llegó el momento. – sonrió un Legolas tembloroso

Lassel ordenó a los pequeños buscar a su abuelo e hizo seña a su hermano para que le ayudara con el otro brazo. Legolas se resistía a esta clase de ayuda, sólo había sido un aviso y podía aun caminar erguido.

Haldir mostraba preocupación, por que los hermanos de Legolas le acaparaban y le dejaban de lado, sin pedir su ayuda ni apoyo. No sabía que lugar tomar ante tal situación.

- Aldelas, iré en busca de Lord Elrond, tal vez estén en el despacho de mi padre, lleva a Legolas a su habitación.

Aldelas asintió, sin soltar a Legolas del brazo, este volvió el rostro para ver a Haldir paralizado.

- ¿No me acompañaras amigo? – preguntó Legolas con una sonrisa

Haldir reaccionó, Legolas no debía de estar de pie, si en verdad el bebé ya llegaba necesitaba estar en reposo, había muchas escaleras por las cuales subir, pasillos que recorrer antes de llegar a su habitación.

- No deberías de caminar

Sorpresivamente Haldir le tomó entre sus brazos para sorpresa de Legolas y de su hermano, quien no creía el atrevimiento del elfo de Lorien.

- ¡Haldir! ¡Bájame! Puedo caminar – objetó Legolas con disgusto

- No discutas

- ¡Pero Haldir mi gente, mi reino... mi dignidad! – insistió el príncipe ruborizado por sentir los fuertes brazos del Galadrim tomándole con resolución

- ¡TU hijo!

Quien pudiera hablarle así a Legolas y no obtener un golpe en respuesta merecía respeto, aun asombrado Aldelas siguió a los dos. Debía de ser muy amigo de su hermano para tomarse el atrevimiento de tomarle así.

Le colocó con cuidado en su cama, y Aldelas le acomodo los almohadones, pocos segundos después llegaba, Thranduil, Lord Elrond, su ayudante y la curadora del reino, detrás de ellos, Lassel y los pequeños temerosos.

Tanta gente al pendiente de él, le consternaban.

- ¿Dolores? ¿en que región? – preguntó Lord Elrond seriamente, poniendo sus manos encima del abdomen del príncipe

- Fue... fue uno solo, como si se encajaran mil dagas... aquí. – dijo Legolas mostrándole un lado de su abdomen.

- Bien, sólo hace falta uno solo para iniciar la reacción. Amdum, aun faltan dos días, pero conviene que todo lo necesario para la cirugía esté preparado. – declaró Lord Elrond a su ayudante, quien le saludó antes de retirarse. Agregó después para Lara la curadora – Legolas necesitara algo para calmar su dolor, que le mantenga despierto, pero no sufra, necesitare tu ayuda.

Lord Elrond salió acompañado de la dama elfa de cabellos largos y oscuros, revestida en morado revelando la seriedad de su rango. Thranduil se sentó al lado de Legolas, en la misma cama, mostrando un cariño que a ninguno de sus hijos había enseñado alguna vez.

Los hermanos de Legolas estaban también allí y los niños seguían en la puerta, temerosos de que con su entrada al pequeño bebé se le antojara salir por alguna parte, Legolas no les había explicado bien como la criatura llegaría al mundo, pero imaginaban que tendría mucha sangre, vísceras y otras cosas repugnantes. Haldir se inclinó con respeto para dejar la habitación pero la voz del rey le detuvo.

- Tú has sido quien ha salvado la vida de mi hijo, de mi nieto y la mía misma al devolverme con bien al más pequeño de mis hijos. ¿Te molestaría si te pidiera permanecieras junto a él una vez más?

Haldir palideció por la solicitud que el mismo rey le hacia. Tenía la mirada de los cuatro puesta en él, pero la de Legolas fue la que más le solicito su presencia con esos ojos azules que le derretían el corazón cada vez que los miraba. Asintió.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Varias horas después, cuando el día había llegado a su fin, las lámparas iluminaban con luz amarilla y temblorosa la habitación. Legolas se agitaba entre las blancas sábanas entre quejidos de dolor. Haldir a su lado le apretaba la mano con cariño infundiéndole ánimos para soportar el trance por el que pasaba. 

El vientre abultado del elfo se agitaba debajo de las mantas, subiendo y bajando, al compás de los gemidos reprimidos de su padre.

- ¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar, Haldir? – preguntó Legolas tomando aire, el dolor había cesado

- Lord Elrond dice que el dolor debe de ser mas frecuente, las contracciones menos espaciosas en tiempo. Entonces podrán ayudarte con un tranquilizante.

- Quiere decir… - dijo Legolas tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – ¿Qué debo casi morir para estar seguros que es tiempo? ¿Reventar por el ombligo para decir que mi hijo está por nacer?

- Así es, así que por favor se tan amable de avisarme cuando la voz de Mandos te de la bienvenida a su reino – respondió Haldir sonriendo nerviosamente

- Estoy seguro que por mis gritos sabrás que ha llegado el momento

Legolas volvió a cerrar los ojos, una nueva contracción y él estrujaba la mano del Galadrim fuertemente, apretó sus dientes por que el dolor era insoportable.

- No sé como es posible… - observó Legolas respirando con dificultad - no sé como las mujeres elfas pueden soportarlo…

- Simplemente sus cuerpos están hechos para eso…

- Sí… eso debe de ser…

El príncipe de Mirkwood palidecía, venía una nueva contracción y le parecían las suficientes señales como para que sacaran al pequeño de allí. Haldir estaba nervioso, como si se tratara de su propio hijo y fuera su pareja quien pasara por todo el dolor del alumbramiento, tomaba la mano de Legolas entre las dos suyas y de cuando en cuando retiraba las hebras doradas de su rostro.

El miedo se estaba apoderando de Legolas, la incertidumbre que le otorgaba el cansancio, era demasiado el dolor, mas que mil flechas apuntando en todas las direcciones de su cuerpo crecido, el pequeño se movía demasiado, apuntando al sur de su cuerpo en busca de una salida, pero no la había y tenían que abrirle paso con cirugía. Seguía quejándose Legolas sin darse cuenta que dos siluetas entraban en la habitación, para que sólo una de ellas, la mas esbelta, saliera en busca de más toallas, agua limpia y mantas para el bebé.

Los gemidos de dolor no podían reprimirse por mas tiempo y Haldir palidecía con cada apretón que Legolas daba a su mano, mientras la otra se aferraba a las mantas que le cubrían haciendo que sus manos temblaran de tanto que apretaba con fuerza.

- Haldir… - dijo Legolas aspirando largamente por aire.

- Aquí estoy Legolas… resiste un poco que Lord Elrond viene en camino

- Debe de venir en sus rodillas… - dijo Legolas sonriendo débilmente – ya tardo mucho… Haldir

- Dime… - respondió presto Haldir acariciando su frente tratando de confortarle

- Yo… yo estoy muy cansado amigo…

- Legolas, pronto pasara, es cuestión de tiempo…

- Haldir… no… si yo… si yo llego a morir…

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!

Legolas sonrió pero no duró mucha la luz en su rostro, volvía a atacarle el dolor y su rostro palidecía a la vez que adquiría un leve color rojizo, las lágrimas empezaban a salir por la impotencia de vencer semejantes ataques.

- Haldir… si yo muero…

- No, Legolas, no…

- Si yo muero… quiero que el pequeño… quiero que mi bebé este con… Aragorn…

- No digas eso, tu ya lo verás… tu tomaras esa decisión…

- El sería un buen padre… estoy seguro… Haldir – sonrió Legolas

Haldir empezaba a palidecer aun más, no le gustaba ese tipo de confesiones, no le gustaban las despedidas por que siempre fueron terribles para él, su madre cuando joven ¿y ahora Legolas? No, no era posible…

- Haldir, por favor… prométeme que harás lo imposible por que él lo tenga en sus brazos…

- Legolas… no me pidas eso…

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti… no podría pedírselo a mi padre… ni a mis hermanos…

- Legolas….

Un nuevo grito, un nuevo gemido de dolor y más cansancio para su cuerpo. La lágrima que derramaba Haldir no llegó a brillar durante mucho tiempo.

- Ellos no entenderían… Haldir… - dijo Legolas jadeando un poco, apretando su puño con miedo – He escrito unas cartas… unas líneas… ellos entenderán…

Legolas miraba a su mesita de noche, indicándole el lugar donde debía de buscar.

- No Legolas, no me pidas ser mensajero… no me angusties por favor…

- Yo… - dijo Legolas sonrojándose un poco inocentemente – yo también le he escrito a él… Yo…

- Por favor… no sigas…

- Cuando le lleven al pequeño, tú o quien sea… a mi hijo… Dale mis líneas… yo… 

Las lágrimas entorpecieron las palabras del elfo preñado, Haldir ya no las ocultaba.

- Yo le digo muchas cosas… que… aun lo amo… Creo que él… alguna vez… me amo…

- Legolas… no, por favor…

- Siempre pensé… que estaría conmigo… - agregó Legolas mientras mas lágrimas brotaban de sus límpidos ojos azules

Una sombra se perdía entre los muebles

- Yo quería… - dijo Legolas aspirando con dificultad – yo quería que estuviera aquí… pero… no se pudo… Haldir…

Más dolor y una doncella elfa entro con varios instrumentos para salir con premura.

- Haldir… prométeme que le llevaran a mi bebé… 

- No, no… tu mismo, ¡tu sabrás que hacer!

- ¡Promételo!

- No, no es necesario… tu….

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas apretando con mas fuerza el puño de Haldir - ¡Promételo!

- Lo prometo – acabo diciendo el Galadrim bajando su cabeza derrotado

Legolas volvió a ser presa del dolor, Lord Elrond entró en ese momento acompañado de su ayudante y Lara, para verificar nuevamente el cuerpo de Legolas en busca de señas.

- ¡Me duele! Por favor… Lord Elrond… me duele… - dijo Legolas entre sollozos

- Resiste Legolas, tomara unos momentos… Pronto pasara… resiste por favor…

Las sábanas y almohadones le impedían voltear a su izquierda, ver el rostro de un mortal que le miraba con desesperación, que miraba como Haldir le acariciaba la frente, como le animaba cuando él era quien debería ocupar ese lugar.

- ¡Ah! Por favor… por favor… - gemía Legolas desesperado.

- Pronto Legolas, pronto… - dijo Lord Elrond lavando sus manos mientras descubrían el abdomen abultado del elfo y le limpiaban con alcohol – Toma Haldir cubre su pecho, no deseo que se levante ni nos observe

- ¿Será necesario atarle? – preguntó Haldir observando como la otra mano de Legolas se aferraba a las mantas

- ¡No! Por favor… ¡YA!…. – gritó Legolas suplicante

Una doncella le ató la mano izquierda que no dejaba de aferrarse a las mantas mientras Haldir hacia lo mismo con la derecha. El dolor se hacia mas agudo y los gritos de Legolas subían de tono, lloraba y no le importaba, era insoportable y tenía miedo, miedo de no ver a su retoño, de no conocerle antes de partir, de no saber su apariencia, de irse sin despedirse.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban y resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, el pequeño buscaba salida y si tenía que desgarrar la piel de su padre seguro y lo hacía, su padre se quejaba y gemía con desesperación.

- Aragorn… - dijo entre sollozos con temor

Y él le escuchó y dio un paso al frente petrificándose por la mirada de Lord Elrond. Haldir no hizo movimiento alguno, su corazón se angustiaba por el dolor de Legolas.

- ¡Oh! Aragorn… - suplico una vez mas Legolas cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños tratando de liberar sus amarres – Me duele…

Contuvo un quejido nuevamente, y sus gemidos se mezclaban con sollozos

- Tranquilo Legolas… pronto pasara todo… - dijo Haldir acariciando su frente y mejillas, desvaneciendo esas lágrimas que le quemaban el corazón de impotencia

- Haldir… cuídate mucho… Te quiero… - declaró Legolas apretando con cariño la mano de su amigo

- Legolas…

- Toma Haldir, pon esto en su boca y nariz, le ayudara a resistir el dolor adormeciéndole –observó Lord Elrond mientras Lara pasaba el paño al Galadrim – debemos de esperar y es en lo único que por el momento podemos ayudarle

Haldir obedeció, cubrió nariz y boca con el paño humedecido, a lo cual el príncipe aspiro con rapidez el embriagante aroma. Legolas se retorció una vez más cuando le descubrían el vientre. Tenía miedo, la pena le embargaba y podía escuchar como su ser se rompía por dentro pedazo a pedazo.

- Aragorn… amor… - susurró Legolas

Aragorn quería abrazarle, estar a su lado y decirle que le escuchaba y le amaba, que estaría allí siempre a su lado y nunca le dejaría, ni a él ni a su bebé.

- Aragorn…

- Legolas… - murmuró el soberano de Gondor entre las sombras, escondiendo sus lágrimas.

El rostro de Legolas se iluminó, pudo escucharle, podía jurar que estaba allí pero no le veía, todo era una ilusión.

- No me dejes… Aragorn

La mano izquierda del elfo se abría y cerraba buscando una respuesta, buscando la mano de su amado.

- Mi Legolas… mi elfo

Aragorn tomó su mano y justo en ese momento Legolas perdió la conciencia.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mil disculpas, no pude hacer que el bebé naciera, ya tenía catorce hojas pero era imposible en un capítulo para todo lo que tengo pensado. En el siguiente y seguro nacerá._

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena_**_.- En honor a ti le he puesto Elboron al hijo de Faramir, por que no sé en realidad si así llega a llamarse, pero suponiendo que sea cierto, lo he llamado como se debe. ^_^ Snif. ¿Por qué me has dado los nombres hasta ahora? Snif…^_^ ¡Mil gracias por tu voto!_

**_Akhasa_**_.- Besos para ti y el baby. Gracias por tu voto Espero pronto Baby Shower. ^_^_

**_Nina_**_.-Thranduil hablará seriamente en el próximo capítulo. De hecho está ya escrito pero o le agregue. Snif… Falto tu voto…;_;_

**_Lara_Eternal_Anjiru_**_.- Ah! Bien, no he podido incluirte como hermana de Legolas por que tenía pensado dos hermanos varones, te he puesto como una fría y buena curadora del bosque, pero ya cambiara al tener al bebé en sus manos. ^_^ De los nombres, hay una diferencia, que Aurëlass es Aure – sunlight / Lasse – hoja,  le traduje mal, sorry."  :-P ¡Mil besos y gracias por tu voto y apoyo!_

**_Saori_****_-Makimashi_Shinomori_**_.- Ya faltan siete días para tu cumpleaños y seguimos contando. ¡Mil besos! Y a seguir divirtiéndose ^_^_

**_Daniela-Bloom_**_.- Como dije, puse tu nombre con apellido por que así lo dejaste en el review ^_^ ¡Gracias por el voto!_

**_Kel_**_.- ¡Aaaaw! Mil disculpas por que el baby no llegó, pero ya va, a la otra y seguro. ^_^ Mil gracias por tu voto, y mas por tus reviews, eres una fuente total de inspiración así como las demás. ¿Hacer un fic feliz de ellos dos? Ô.ô ¡Si este es un fic feliz! ;_; jejeje... No te creas, haré uno, de hecho ya me falta terminarlo, es la boda,.algo sencillo._

**_Angad666_**_.- Sorry por la espada, resalto mucho. Si aun sigo esperando la segunda parte de tu slash Aragorn/Legolas ^_^ ¡Mil besos y gracias por votar!_

**_Laurë_Alcalime_****_._**_- Sí, a mi me gustó lo de la hojita, es muy tierno. Mil besos, gracias por el voto y por tus comentarios a este fic._

**_MelianWB_**_.- Ah! Nuevas disculpas, es que todo tenía que encajar pero ya verán al baby en el siguiente capítulo, y espero que con nombre también._

**_Lanthir_**_.- Galadriel sólo vio lo que había en el corazón del elfo por ese momento, no podía saber lo demás. Intenté nuevamente acceder a tu página, no veo mas que la barra derecha pero ninguna de las opciones para elegir, y sí podía verlas, snif.;_;_

**_PrinceLegolas_**_.- ¿Nuevo fic? Ô.ô ¿cómo es que no sabía de eso? Espero y publiques pronto. Mil besos y gracias por el voto._

**_Bishoujo_Hentai_**_.- :-P Sería bueno lo de los dos nombres, no lo había pensado. Me acordaba de enviarte el fic al finalizar, y me encuentro con la grata sorpresa. No podría decirte cuanto mas falta, por que soy mala en los cálculos, pero es poco, menos de 5 capítulos tal vez. Besos y agradezco el voto ^_^_

**_Diane_Greenleaf_Malfoy_**_.- Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que Haldir encuentre felicidad, tal vez no en el siguiente capítulo pero… oh, sorpresas que depara el destino.^-^_

**_Iona_**_.- Si Daguel no deja de pensar en el rey, snif. Pobre. Thranduil aun no habla con el mortal, pero ¡aaah! Eso ya está preparado. Besos_

**_Undamiel_**_.- Gracias por el voto, y como ves, Aragorn ya recibió sus noticias. ^_^_

**_Free_My_mind_**_.- Si, me gusta pensar que la familia de Legolas es muy agradable tal como Leggy  :-P Votaste y me alegró mucho._

**_Ezraer_**_.- Muy feliz estoy por que votes, mil besos. _

_Ahora trataré de no matar a ningún hermano de Legolas, ya lo hice dos veces y no resulta nada bueno. Snif por Altadil y Gladel. Snif. Al momento ya hay un posible ganador, con ventaja de dos puntos, al 12 de abril ya habrá decisión._


	31. El Nacimiento

**Título:** Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. 

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS 

_Legolas actúa un poco OOC en este capítulo. ^_^_

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas, por favor.

Todo lo de este capítulo hablado el élfico, para evitar bla . _Sí notan que faltan algunas letras, me he fijado que ffnet me las quita, snif. ;_;_

**31. El nacimiento**

Aragorn había llegado, bajo el velo del secreto, invisible a la vista del elfo que sufría en su cama, no había sido fácil, no había sido nada fácil obtener el permiso del rey de Bosque Verde para ver a su esposo.

Thranduil había sido avisado por sus guardias fronterizos que un grupo de hombres llegaba al bosque, uno de ellos, se había presentado como Elessar Telcontar, rey de Gondor y Anor, reclamando el derecho de ver a su esposo y conocer a su hijo. El sólo escuchar su nombre hicieron al rey hervir su sangre. Lord Elrond estaba la suficientemente cerca en ese momento para adivinar la mala noticia dada al rey.

- ¡No le muestren piedad ni respeto! Ese hombre no puede quedar sin castigo alguno. – declaró Thranduil poniéndose de pie. 

Elrond le imitó. En el gran salón del trono ambos señores elfos esperaban por el nacimiento de su nieto. El guardia había dado un paso atrás para salir pero los argumentos de los señores le hicieron detenerse. Al cabo de unos momentos se escurrió discretamente esperando la encomienda fuera del salón.

- No puedes negarle el derecho de ver a su hijo, además Legolas le necesita a su lado en estos momentos – aconsejó el señor de Imladris

- Mi hijo no necesita de la caridad de este hombre. No lo deseo en mis tierras. – respondió Thranduil furioso

- Mi señor, el Rey está ahora aguardando en las puertas de palacio, esperando su permiso para entrar.

- ¡Pues allí quedara! No consiento que le haga mas daño a mi hijo, ya tiene suficiente con su engaño

- Por favor, Thranduil – objetó Elrond, poniendo su mano en el brazo del rey – Legolas necesita su apoyo, debe estar a su lado.

Thranduil observó la mano de Elrond sobre su brazo, sintiendo un recuerdo desenterrarse en lo más profundo de su mente, hacía tanto que el señor de Imladris no le tocaba.

- Mi hijo no desea verle. No le necesita.

- A pesar de la buena voluntad, y de todo el cariño que pueda profesarle Haldir, no es él quien engendro al pequeño. Elessar debe estar a su lado

- Legolas podría morir si se da cuenta... Si sabe que está aquí... que yo le permití entrar después de lo que hablamos.

- Él no tiene por que enterarse.

Lord Elrond y el rey Thranduil hablaron sobre ciertas normas que tendrían que seguirse para que el mortal apoyara a Legolas sin causarle ninguna mala impresión. Después de una hora de acordarlos  rey asintió, se dio orden al mensajero que esperaba paciente fuera del salón y fue dar el aviso para dar paso a Elessar al palacio de Thranduil, hijo de Oropher.

La primera mirada que el rey dio al mortal fue de odio puro, de rencor y desprecio por ese hombre en quien había depositado su confianza y ahora le pagaba así. Nunca debió permitir a Legolas unirse a él.

Aragorn había esperado este recibimiento, aun sus oídos se preparaban para escuchar las palabras fuertes del rey, con eso en la cabeza, dio unos pasos para presentarse al rey y a su padre, se hincó en una rodilla bajando su cabeza con humildad.

- Pido al rey del Bosque Verde, su piedad y clemencia para la gente que me acompaña, y aun aspiro a mucho más si me concede ver a mi esposo.

- ¡No tienes derecho de llamarle así! Después de lo que has hecho, agradece que te haya dejado seguir con vida en mis dominios. – exclamó Thranduil con furia

- Merezco toda su furia, su enojo y castigo, mi señor, pero no me prive de ver a mi espo... a Legolas y a mi hijo. No me prive de acompañarle en estos momentos.

- Debía cortar la cabeza que llevas sobre tus hombros por atreverte a llegar hasta aquí.

- Lo sé mi señor, y ahora comprendo la sabiduría del rey y la fortuna de este pueblo en tenerle a usted como su gobernante.

- Nada ganaras con halagos. Mi hijo no desea verte, eso ya lo deberías de saber

Aragorn frunció el ceño por que sentía el dolor al escuchar esas palabras. Levantó su cabeza y se aventuró a pedir ayuda a su padre adoptivo de quien sólo recibió una fría mirada.

- El daño que has hecho al corazón de Legolas no lo repararas el día de hoy. – declaró Elrond

- Ni hoy ni nunca, este hombre no tiene derecho a presentarse ante nosotros ni mucho menos a mi hijo.

- Pero el lleva a mi hijo, y aun tiene mi corazón entre sus manos, sólo él puede privarme de verlo.

- Ya me lo dijo a mí, lo ha dicho a Lord Elrond y a sus hermanos, ¡No te quiere volver a ver! y con eso me basta a mi, su padre. No le verás para que termines de matarlo de una vez.

- ¡Pero tengo derecho de ver a mi hijo! – exclamó Aragorn irguiéndose - ¡Eso no me lo pueden negar!

Thranduil dio un paso al frente al ver tal temeridad de parte del mortal, nadie había enfrentado al rey de semejante manera y un hombre por rey que fuera no sería el primero en hacerlo.

- ¡Podrás ver a tu hijo! Por que así lo ha querido él, pero a mi hijo ni lo ves ni lo tocas con esas manos que deben quemarte por el pecado.

Aragorn cerró los puños, por que era verdad y le dolía.

- Si pudiera, me cortaría estas manos, pero no podría acariciar a mi hijo, me quemaría los labios pero no podría besarle, mi hijo es todo lo que me queda después de que me quitan a mi esposo.

Thranduil sonrió, al rey de Gondor se le olvidó mencionar un punto que tenía mucho que ver en su infidelidad, pero no se atrevió a comentarlo.

- No te quitamos nada que tú no quisieras – dijo en cambio - Ahora eres libre para revolcarte con otros. Pero no ensucies más el honor de mi familia aquí en mi palacio.

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro, separados sólo por cuatro pasos, los guardias estaban alertas en las puertas y cerca del trono, las antorchas iluminaban el salón real y el ambiente se sentía tenso. Elrond se aproximo a los dos.

- Es cierto que la voluntad de Legolas debe de ser atendida, pero en el momento del nacimiento, que ahora a iniciado, el no desconocerá que necesita de Elessar a su lado

Y diciendo eso, Elrond se puso a un lado del mortal, colocando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, al menos en eso.

- No quiero que le vea, rompería su corazón si se da cuenta que está aquí.

- Le verá y no le verá. El calmante que le daremos le hará sentirse un poco extraño, sabrá que Aragorn está con él, pero no lo recordara.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no le acompaña?

- Tú sabes muy bien, sus fuerzas no serían las mismas si contara con el apoyo de su pareja, ya lo habíamos hablado.

Lord Elrond dio unos pasos, había estado observando a su hijo adoptivo enfrentar al rey con humildad. Aun no se aclaraban las cosas, había dejado que ambos dijeran lo que tenían que decir pero había que pensar primero en Legolas y el bebé.

- Mi señor Thranduil, si ya no existe alguna objeción, ¿puedo llevar al Rey de Gondor a donde el príncipe reposa? – preguntó Elrond con respeto.

Thranduil era un ser orgulloso, de altos valores y resoluciones firmes, conocía que era difícil para él ceder en el terreno de la familia.

- Ve – dijo el rey dirigiéndose a Aragorn para agregar volteando hacia Elrond – Que le vea hasta cuando sea absolutamente necesario, y bajo las condiciones que se acordaron.

- Gracias su majestad – agradeció Aragorn con una reverencia respetuosa.

- No te atrevas a quebrantar alguna de mis reglas, o juro por mis antepasados, que el daño que le has hecho a mi hijo en su corazón, será muy poco al que sientas sobre tu piel.

Aragorn inclinó la cabeza, comprendiendo el enojo de su antiguo suegro. Siguió a Lord Elrond, por los pasillos de tierra, pasando con rapidez a la luz de las antorchas, para subir escaleras hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba Legolas aguardando el momento por dar a luz a su hijo.

La marcha se detuvo antes de continuar por el pasillo. 

- Antes de continuar, debo advertirte que Thranduil ha sido muy generoso al permitirte ver a Legolas, no sin condiciones que debes cumplir al pie de la letra.

- No entiendo, ¡Legolas es mi esposo! No debería haber condiciones entre nosotros.

- ¡Yo mismo me encargare de ti si no las sigues! – exclamó Elrond perdiendo la paciencia con su impulsivo hijo adoptivo- ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para Legolas? ¿Crees que las razones son solamente por hacerte sufrir a ti? Buscamos el menor dolor para Legolas y el bebé. ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Pero yo debo de estar con él! ¡Debo ver a mi bebé!

- Cierto es que debes estar con ambos, en estos momentos necesitan tu apoyo para salir adelante, pero, ¿Cómo crees que Legolas se sentirá si en sus cinco sentidos se da cuenta de tu llegada? ¿Piensas que su espíritu será capaz de soportarlo?

Aragorn pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos, desesperado por tantas explicaciones.

- ¡Entonces como debo verlo! Dilo ya padre mío, ¡por que mi corazón no resiste más! – exclamó Elessar con los ojos enturbiados.

- Hoy es el segundo día, y Legolas está bajo el influjo de una droga que le ayuda a relajarse, a tranquilizarse a pesar de que los dolores siguen atormentándole. Esta despierto, pero este día es como un sueño, una pesadilla en realidad.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- No hablaras con él a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, tratare de estar presente con ustedes en todo momento, pero hasta el día de mañana, con la cirugía, no podré hacer mucho. La mayor parte recae en tus cuidados y la confianza que le des a Legolas

- ¿No hablarle? – preguntó Aragorn nervioso -  ¿Y como le daré ánimos?

- Que tus respuestas sean cortas, no traigas recuerdos dolorosos a su mente angustiada, no pidas perdón por que no es el momento adecuado.

- ¿Están sus hermanos con él? ¿Quién le cuida?

- Uno de mis ayudantes, la curadora del reino y Haldir.

- ¿Haldir? – preguntó Elessar frunciendo el ceño. 

Suponía que el Galadrim había quedado en Lorien, después de las heridas recibidas en el camino, era lo más lógico. Ahora le encontraba allí, junto a su esposo, tomando el lugar que a él le correspondía.

- Sí, Haldir, quién le ha apoyado más allá de sus deberes de amigo. – declaró Elrond recalcando cada palabra a su hijo adoptivo -  Ahora escucha, debes de mantenerle tranquilo, con mucho cariño y paciencia, apoyándole y animándole, por que el dolor que siente es más inmenso que cualquiera que alguna vez allá sentido. Tampoco debes desesperar por que lo transmitirás a Legolas ¿comprendes?

- Entiendo. ¿Habrá algún daño para mi bebé? ¿Corre algún riesgo?

- No, el bebé esta sano y salvo, depende de Legolas que siga así, y él depende de ti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cuando entro, envuelto en la oscuridad de la habitación, de la noche fatigosa, lo primero que vio a la luz de la lámpara, fueron los utensilios con los que habrían de cortar la piel de su esposo, ya que Lara los había acomodado al pie de la cama de Legolas sobre un mesita, había muchas gasas, mantas, agua en cantaros y pequeñas botellas para prevenir infecciones. Encima de la mesa de Legolas había unos zapatitos blancos al lado de ropa de bebé del mismo color; debajo de ellos unas mantas bordadas con motivos rosas y azules.

Haldir sostenía la mano de su elfo, y Legolas murmuraba algo al Galadrim que le escuchaba con atención, por que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. No negaba que sentía celos, pero tenía que controlarse o el rey no dudaría en sacarle del palacio a la primera trasgresión a sus demandas. Siguió caminando hasta la izquierda de Legolas, observando como su vientre se revelaba ante la curadora que le revisaba, después con Elrond allí, ordenaron que le hicieran respirar en un paño húmedo.

Le escuchó llamarle, decir su nombre, pedir su ayuda y su corazón se rompió, su elfo de cabellos rubios y mirada cristalina estaba llorando por el dolor y la soledad, había escuchado como se despedía del Galadrim, quien contenía la respiración y el llanto por su amigo. Y al fin cuando tuvo el valor, le tomo de la mano y la apretó con cariño.

Haldir le reconoció asombrado, con enojo y furia iba a responder pero Elrond deteniéndole con la mano le indico que se tranquilizara, había dado unos pasos a un lado de Aragorn para examinar el desmayo de Legolas, sólo estaba un poco cansado y vencido por el dolor, pero pronto despertaría aturdido por el calmante.

- Ve a darte un baño, - le indicó Elrond a su hijo adoptivo, y añadió volviéndose hacia la curadora del reino - Lara por favor, muéstrale un lugar donde pueda asearse, su majestad a permitido su estancia aquí.

La elfa se inclinó e inició su camino a la puerta, Aragorn apretó la mano de su amado y le beso la frente antes de partir, sin cuidarse de la mirada alterada que le dirigía el Galadrim.

Unas vez que ambos salieron, Elrond palpó el abdomen de Legolas, le volvió a limpiar con un paño fresco y Haldir se acercó.

- Siento mucho hacer saber mis reclamos, por que no me corresponde, pero, mi señor Elrond, ¿Por qué está él aquí? ¡No merece verle siquiera después de lo que hizo! – reclamó Haldir en voz baja

- Haldir, Aragorn es el padre del niño y Legolas le necesita en estos momentos.

- Pero después de lo que ha hecho… ¿Cómo ha podido el rey dejarle entrar?

- Como he dicho, Legolas soportara mejor el dolor si está su pareja a su lado, y con el calmante muchas cosas cambiaran a su mirada. No recordara nada de esta experiencia cuando despierte, salvo las cosas agradables del nacimiento.

- ¡Pero Aragorn…! – iniciaba nuevamente el Galadrim

- Haldir, es mejor que no estés aquí cuando Aragorn y Legolas estén juntos, - interrumpió Elrond con impaciencia - no provoques al rey ni que Legolas se sienta incómodo, será mejor que te ausentes.

- ¡Pero Legolas me necesita! – estalló Haldir sin levantar ni una nota el tono de su melodiosa voz pero mostrando todo su descontento -  ¡él confía en mi!, ¿Cómo me pide que le deje con él?

- Yo estaré aquí, así que no debes preocuparte.

Haldir molesto dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir escuchó la voz de Lord Elrond diciendo:

- Legolas te aprecia y lo sabes, pero nunca podrás ocupar el lugar de su pareja durante el nacimiento de su hijo.

- Si Legolas ya no me necesita, no sé que hago entonces aquí. – respondió fríamente

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Elrond sin obtener respuesta

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas, y una punzada en su vientre le despertó. Una persona descansaba a su lado y le había pasado el brazo por los hombros. Una mano acariciaba sus cabellos mientras él se esforzaba por aclarar su visión. Todo era tan borroso, pero se sentía bien ser reconfortado de tal manera.

Seguramente era de día por que escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros por su pequeña ventana, y sus manos antes adoloridas por los amarres ahora estaban libres. Sintió que la cama se inclinaba y sobre él una sombra, alguien le beso en la boca con delicadeza, alguien que usaba barba. Seguramente un mortal atrevido.

- No – dijo el elfo con voz ronca, sus boca estaba seca

- ¿No?

- Se enoja.

- ¿Quién se enoja? – preguntó Aragorn extrañado.

- Mi esposo…  Se enoja…  Celoso.

Aragorn sonrió y Lara escondió su sonrisa entre las líneas de un libro de medicina élfica que repasaba en la silla junto a la puerta. El rey tomó un vaso con agua y ayudo a Legolas a tomar un poco para calmar su sed. Le volvió a besar los labios humedecidos disfrutando su frescura. Legolas le rechazó levemente con la palma de su pálida mano.

- Noo… 

- ¡Ah! Tu esposo, es cierto. – dijo el rey apretándole con cariño entre sus dos brazos

- ¡Aah! Duele – exclamó Legolas al sentir el dolor del bebé atravesándole. - ¡Duele! – repitió llevando sus manos a su vientre involuntariamente.

Lara se puso de pie e iba a atarle, pero Aragorn lo evito, puso un brazo del elfo debajo de su cuello y el otro le tomó con su mano libre. A Legolas no le gustaban las ataduras.

- Sssh, ya pasara, tranquilo.

- Pero duele…

- Lo sé… 

Legolas acercó su nariz al pecho del mortal.

- ¡Aaag! ¡Hueles mal!

- No es cierto. He usado un poco de loción.

- ¡Vete! – declaró Legolas frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó Aragorn ofendido.

Legolas no respondió, se sentía cómodo entre sus brazos, y el olor era normal, pero parecía cierta fragancia que su anterior esposo usaba y le desagradaba desde entonces, algo extraño, se sentía seguro en sus manos, tranquilo y mas sereno. El dolor no era tanto como días pasados. 

La mano de Aragorn acariciaba su mano, y le besó en la frente, luego la mejilla y nuevamente los labios.

- Nooo… mi esposo ¿No entiendes?

- Es que no pude resistir la tentación. ¿Me matara tu esposo por ello?

- Sí. Él…

- ¿Sí?

La mirada perdida del elfo se oscureció ante un nuevo dolor.

- Mi esposo no está…- dijo bajando su cabeza

- ¿No?

- No… No me quiere… - declaró Legolas conteniendo un puchero.

- ¿No te quiere?

- No… elfo gordo

- No, ¡Tú no estás gordo! – dijo Aragorn sonriendo enternecido y apretándole con cariño -  eres hermoso como todos los elfos, pero para él, eres el más hermoso.

- No. Elfo gordo. – repitió Legolas enfadado con el mismo -  A él no le gustan…

- Legolas… - dijo Aragorn perturbado por aquella confesión

- El quiere… quiere a otro… delgado… joven…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! No pienses eso Legolas…- reclamó Aragorn enfadado por tal pensamiento.

- El me engaño… ya no me quiere…

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por los ojos vidriosos de Legolas, que miraban sin ver, perdido entre sueños, Lara se puso de pie y aun viendo al rey que también lloraba le hizo seña para que dejara de hablar sobre el tema.

- Vas a tener un bebé hermoso… ¿sabes? – comenzó Aragorn cambiando a un tono optimista y alegre

- Si, mi bebé – sonrió Legolas

El rostro de Legolas cambio por una sonrisa, era muy inestable su carácter bajo el influjo de la droga, se sentía bien y el dolor era más soportable, y más cuando alguien le besaba y acariciaba. Caricias tan conocidas, su cuerpo le reconocía sin saberlo.

- …moso príncipe.- murmuró Legolas

- ¿Es varón?

- Sí – sonrió Legolas recibiendo como respuesta un apasionado beso del rey mientras le hacia perdidizo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Señor, no haga eso! – exclamó Lara al ver el entusiasmo del rey por la noticia.

- Lo siento, lo siento… Es que… estoy feliz. – dijo Aragorn lleno de orgullo - ¿Y ya sabes como llamarlo?

Legolas tomo un poco de aliento.

- No… mi esposo… debe saberlo…primero

- ¿Me puedes decir que nombres te agradan?

- No… Aragorn… debe saber. Nadie mas

- ¿Y si prometo no decirlo?

Legolas pensó entre sueños y nubes borrosas. Si el mortal a su lado se había portado bien, si sentía bien, tal vez no sería mala idea decirle a él, sólo a él, tal vez, podía decirle algo a Aragorn. Tal vez. 

Levanto un poco su rostro y empezó a murmurar nombres élficos en el oído aguzado del mortal, quien asentía y negaba con la cabeza. 

- ¿Suenan bien?

- Sí… - dijo Aragorn perdiendo su boca entre sus cabellos dorados hasta llegar a su oreja. – Todos ellos me gustan. Pero más… 

- Sí… a mi también… ¡Aaaah! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! – exclamó Legolas tratando de forzar el agarre del rey.

- Calma, calma

Legolas se agitaba, le dolía mucho, y ya quería que terminara todo, había pasado por muchas penas y deseaba descansar.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Dile que pare! ¡Dile que se detenga! – gritaba Legolas sintiendo como su vientre se expandía casi a reventar.

- No puedo, es el bebé, quiere salir, quiere conocerte.

- ¡Dile que otro día...! ¡Hoy no! ¡Duele!

- Calma, amor, por favor, calma

Lara le examinó, ya había un poco de sangre que mostraba que era el momento. El bebé estaba listo para salir.

- Por favor, su majestad, cuídelo mientras voy por Lord Elrond. Es momento de que el bebé salga a la luz

- ¿Escuchaste? ¡Hoy seremos padres, mi amor!

- No… Aragorn no está… ¡Aragorn!… ¡Aaag!

- Aquí estoy mi amor…- confesó el rey abrazándole cariñosamente

Legolas trato de forzar su vista, de enfocarla pero no podía, no sabía si creerlo.

- ¿Aragorn? –preguntó aún dudando de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- Aquí estoy amor, contigo y el bebé.

- Aragorn… ¡No me dejes!

- No mi amor, nunca te dejaré.

Lord Elrond entró junto con Amdum y Lara, el rey Thranduil, Lassel y Aldelass. Thranduil observó como Aragorn abrazaba a su hijo y como Legolas descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos entrecerrados y agitándose entre las sábanas.

- Su majestad, no es conveniente que estén todos reunidos aquí. No será nada agradable ver como cortan la piel de su hijo. Por favor retírese. Sólo necesito a Amdum y Lara para la cirugía. 

Aragorn hizo un movimiento, no quería retirarse, pero tampoco ser un estorbo. Sabía de curas, de cirugías menores, pero no conocía tanto el cuerpo de un elfo embarazado para ser de mucha utilidad, y con el nerviosismo que sentía en el momento, temía no poder ayudar más.

- Aragorn… ¡No te vayas! – exclamó Legolas apretando la túnica del mortal con su mano libre.

- No, mi amor, aquí estaré, no iré a ninguna parte.

Thranduil y su familia atestiguaron la necesidad de Legolas y nada objetaron cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Lord Elrond lavó sus manos, así como cada uno de los ayudantes, y mientras lo hacia daba instrucciones a uno y otra para efectuar el nacimiento, al final dejo las palabras para su hijo, quien acariciaba a Legolas con la barbilla, y aferraba su mano alejándole del vientre.

- Lara te pasara un nuevo paño húmedo, que dormirá a Legolas por completo – indicó Elrond

- ¡No! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Aragorn quiero ver a mi bebé! – exclamó Legolas

- Ssssh, Legolas, creo que no soportaras la cirugía sino te dormimos, dolerá mucho más.

- Pero Aragorn…

- Aragorn, tu cuidaras de que Legolas respire con normalidad, - señalo Lord Elrond -  si hay algo extraño, me lo comunicas inmediatamente

- Si, señor

Lara pasó el paño impregnado en la solución a Aragorn.

- Cuida al bebé… por favor. – suplicó Legolas antes de ser anestesiado

- No te preocupes amor, todo saldrá bien. – aseguró Aragorn besando sus labios después.

- No te vayas, ¡por favor!

Aragorn miró a Lord Elrond quien negó con la cabeza

- No mi amor, no me iré, me quedaré contigo, a tu lado, con nuestro bebé.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti mi valiente esposo.

Legolas sonrió, Aragorn aplicó el paño en su nariz y boca, segundos después Legolas dormía.

Lord Elrond inició la cirugía, poco a poco atravesó las capas de piel y grasa, hasta llegar  a una masa deformada revestido por una delgada tela transparente, se movía y estaba cubierto con sangre.

- Aragorn – dijo Lord Elrond mientras Lara limpiaba la sangre que se derramaba de la placenta y Amdum preparaba lo necesario para recibir al pequeño.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No deseas recibir tu mismo al bebé?

Aragorn besó a Legolas tratando de esconder el temblor, su esposo estaba dormido y no mostraba signos de dolor. Todo marchaba perfecto, pero había visto la sangre en manos de los tres curadores y le dolía saber que se trataba de la sangre de Legolas.

- ¿P-puedo…?

- ¡Claro! Pero primero lava tus manos

Dejo a Legolas con lentitud reposar entre los almohadones, asegurándose que siguiera respirando, se levantó temeroso, por que le faltaba el valor como nunca en su vida, se iba a enfrentar al ser más importante de su vida y no dejaba de sentir pavor. Aún así, llego hasta una bandeja colocada en una mesa y enjuago con frenesí sus manos.

Cuando volteó hacia donde estaba su bebé, vio la masa llena de sangre moverse con lentitud, Lord Elrond cortaba la corteza que le envolvía con mucho cuidado para no herir al pequeño, y al hacerlo y dejar su torso descubierto abrió sus bracitos como si intentara abrazar al mundo. Lara ayudo a Elrond con la placenta, Amdum pasaba unas tijeras a Aragorn para que cortara el cordón que unía a padre y a hijo.

Aragorn no podía creer tal milagro, estaba aterrado por tal pequeñito, tomó las tijeras y Amdum tuvo que guiarle la mano, por que de tanto temblar podía cometer un error. Elrond tomó al niño después debajo de sus bracitos, Lara limpió sus ojos y fosas nasales, así como su boquita fue aspirada con una bombilla.

Elrond inspeccionó al pequeño, manos y pies, así como la pequeña semillita que tenía entre las piernas, también dio un vistazo a sus orejitas y sonrió. Todo indicaba que el pequeño estaba en óptimas condiciones.

El bebé lloró con todo lo que sus fuertes pulmoncitos le lograron dar, Aragorn mismo lo tomó de manos de su padre adoptivo, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al tocarlo, seguía llorando y Amdum le envolvió con una toalla suave para retirarle los rastros de sangre. El rey no lo soltaba, y le acurrucó entre sus brazos como había visto hacer a los padres a su vez. 

La experiencia era fascinante ante sus ojos estaba el fruto de su amor por Legolas con manitas y piecitos, moviéndose entre sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Aragorn sonrió, lo besó en su cabecita de escasos cabellos y le acurrucó aun más. El bebé seguía llorando, con chillidos que partían el corazón, sus manos habían sido envueltas en la toalla y ya no se movía tanto.

- Pequeño Auril Telcontar… - murmuró Elessar a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Lord Elrond complacido con el nacimiento, se dispuso con ayuda de sus dos ayudantes a terminar el trabajo, había pérdida de sangre como siempre, pero confiaba que Legolas se repondría satisfactoriamente. Aunque como sabía, la recuperación total de energía en elfas era de un mes, en elfos era alrededor de tres meses.

Allí adentro de la habitación, lloraban dos personas, una de felicidad al tener a su hijo en sus brazos y otra por que la barba de su padre, había irritado su tierna cabecita.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mil perdones, es que si Legolas no le ve, no puedo decir como es físicamente el bebé, pero al menos ya saben el nombre, ¿no? ^_^ Agradezco infinito sus reviews_

**_Akhasa_**_.- ¡Ah! Me alegro que te haya gustado, al menos espero y sean lágrimas de felicidad, no sé mucho de  partos y cesáreas, pero supongo que estuvo bien la intervención del Dr. Elrond. :-P_

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena_**_.- ¡Gracias por la información del hijo de Faramir y su nieto también, y por lo de Ithilien. ^_^_

**_Lara_Eternal_Anjiru_**_.- No me había dado cuenta, pero hay tres Laras por aquí, tu, Laripochi (Undamiel) y Lara del fic. ¡Qué bien!  ^_^ Al fin no ha quedo Laurëlass, quedo en tercer lugar._

**_Alym_**_.- El anterior tenía once, sin contar reviews ni encabezado, tenía catorce con el inicio de este capítulo pero lo recorte. Yo también quiero a Haldir, snif, se hizo a un ladito ¡y me dio pena por él! ;_;_

**_Any_**_.- ¡sí! Pobre Haldir, él tan lindo, siempre allí para Legolas, y a la mera hora, ¡no le hace caso! ;_;_

**_Daniela Bloom_**_.- Ya sé lo que es la desesperación, pago lo mismo con tu fic, pues quiero saber que pasa ¡ya! ^_^ Ahora fue al revés, Haldir sintió enojo al ver al reycito._

**_Bishoujo_****_-Hentai_**_.- ^_^ jeje… ya le puse nombre, y ya nació, jajaja… y una vez pensé que sería bueno tener gemelos, pero para la primera vez, no, pobre elfo se moriría :-P_

**_Nina_**_.- No te preocupes por el voto, aun tenías oportunidad en el pasado capítulo, ya que el plazo vencía al 12 de abril. Pero como ves el baby se llamara Auril. Besos_

**_Iona_**_.- Mil sorries, a mi me gusta que todos sufran y lloren (tu no, claro) pero ahora en adelante sufrirá un poco el elfito y el mortal tendrá que sufrir más. Muehehehe… ahora sí, llegó lo que esperaba. ^w^  Y sobre Aldelass, te confieso que lo he tenido en mente.  ^_^_

**_Beth_****_ Malfoy_**_.- Legolas se puso triste y anduvo "volando" por un rato, pero creo que no le gustó la experiencia, aun me preguntó que le habrán dado  Ô.ô jejeje._

**_PrinceLegolas_**_.- Si, Thranduil quería hacer pedacitos de rey con las manos pero Elrond le detuvo. Ô_ô Éomer, supongo que seguirá haciendo su lucha, y Haldir… tendrá su momento. Espero pronto el nuevo fic, ¿ok?¡ Que ya quiero leerlo!_

**_Reiko_****_ Noriko_**_.- No, no puedo matar al dulce elfito por que se me frustrarían mis planes. Snif._

**_CeiliBoy_**_.- Buena elección de nombre, por que si tenía parecido al escribirlo. Él bebé hará su aparición en el próximo capítulo.^_^_

**_Kel_**_.- Sólo recuerda que Legolas anda bajo los influjos de una droga, muy "nice" el elfito, jejeje…^_^ Ya publiqué la boda aunque creo que fue algo *demasiado* explícita. Ô.ô ¡Besos!_

**_Lara_**_.- Gracias por la aclaración, no sabía esa diferencia, en nombre de Lara es hermoso aunque no seas tu "directamente" ^_^ Gracias por tus comentarios._

**_Milita de Bloom_**_.- Me alegro de que ya puedas conectarte mas, yo aun sigo con mi módem y telefonito.;_; Mil besos_

**_Shanna_**_.- Muchísimas gracias por escribirme, yo sé que dejabas los reviews por slashfnet, pero por aquí también te mando un beso y espero y sigas disfrutando de  mi humilde fic._

**_Angad666_**_.- Ah! ¿Qué que voy a dar? Ô.ô Mmm… me pones en aprietos, me dije yo, "la muerte de Daguel a manos de una de ellas" "Que Haldir se quede con Éomer y tengan Eomercitos", "Que Serima y Lara se enfrasquen en lucha por el amor de Ossmar", jajaja… suposiciones mías. No sé que sería bueno, por que no pienso cambiar el final, que aun falta poquito pero falta, de lo que tengo pensado. Y como dije, será triste y feliz a la vez. Ô.ô Entonces, ¿esperare tu fic sentada? ¿O mejor acostada así y ni me canso?*Broma*  ¡Besos!_

**_Nessimelle_**_.- Si, ;_; sufrimos por slashfnet, snif. No me he tardado, le terminé rápido, es que necesitaba que la historia siguiera como le tengo en cabecita_

**_Little_****_ My_**_.- Ah! Gracias por el review! ^_^ Ya tengo en mente como será el baby. Espero y les guste y agrade._

**_Foxy_****_ Prateada_**_.- Sí! Ya tenía en mente a los sobrinos, y me encanta el nombre del Baby Leggy ^_^ ¡Haldir sí! ¡Es un amor! Aragorn sufrirá por que aún no tiene lo suficiente, jejeje._

**_Free My Mind_**_.- ^_^ Sí, espero y te siga gustando. Por que todo está llegando casi a su final.:-P_

**_Laurë_Alcalim_**_.- Sobre Aragorn en el palacio, ya ves lo que paso antes, es que me gusta jugar con los tiempos a veces, sorry_

**_Monce_**_.- ¡Ah! ¡Gracias por dejar un review! ^_^ Me alegro que te haya gustado y no te hayas asustado por el tema, .Gracias por tu voto, eres muy amable. Espero y sigas leyendo._

**_Saori_****_-Makimashi_Shinomori _**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS – 13 de abril_


	32. El perdón

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins (vaniah2000@yahoo.com)

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

bla, bla Hablado en élfico

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

**32. El perdón**

Alrededor se escuchaban murmullos, voces élficas hablando, todo tan confuso, tan lejano, y sentía el cuerpo arder, como si le hubieran tostando sobre brazas. Alguien le había dado una seria paliza y no sabía cuando le había recibido.

Sentía la cabeza pesada y nada de fuerzas para levantarle. Parpadeo un poco, su garganta le irritaba y había personas a su alrededor hablando aun. Cuando pudo enfocar su mirada todo era borroso pero de un color claro, sí, el techo de su habitación. Volvió con lentitud su cabeza a un lado y una sombra se hizo más grande.

- ¡Ha despertado! – exclamó en élfico la voz de una dama

- Ara… goon… - raspeó  Legolas, mareado aun por la mezcla de anestesia y hierbas tranquilizantes.

- Aquí estoy, Legolas – respondió una nueva sombra presentándose a su derecha

Legolas sintió que alguien le tomaba su mano y la barba raspándola segundos después.

- ¿Bebé?

- Él está bien, muy bien, amor ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muerto… - respondió Legolas tratando de sonreír.

Aragorn sonrió y le beso en la frente. Luego tomo su cabeza y le dio a beber un poco de jugo de manzana

- ¿Bebé? – volvió a pregunta Legolas adormecido

- ¿Quieres verlo?

- Sí… 

Lara trajo al bebé, recién le había dado Serima de comer y entre las dos peleaban por la oportunidad de tenerlo en sus brazos, pero tenían que ceder cuando el padre o el abuelo reclamaban su derecho.

Aragorn lo tomo entre sus brazos, le acomodo el cabello al pequeño príncipe y lo colocó a un lado de Legolas, teniendo cuidado de no perderle y girara sobre sí mismo.

Legolas volvió su cabeza lo más que pudo para ver por primera vez  a su hijo, el bebé tenía la piel más cremosa y blanca que había visto, estaba enfundado en una manta blanca con bordes azules que le tapaba su cabecita y casi por entero su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Las manos envueltas en guantes azul claro.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, con gruesas pestañas oscuras y pequeña nariz de avellana. Sus labios rosas eran delgados, y la boca pequeña no estaba cerrada por completo.

- Auril... – carraspeó Legolas

Legolas se acercó un poco más.

- Bebé… Hueles a leche...

El bebé agitó un poco sus manitas, tocando la punta de su nariz como si tuviera sueño, y lo reafirmo al bostezar frente a su adar.

- ¡Ah! ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Legolas, después de lo cual plantó un suave beso en su mejilla reuniendo toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

Aragorn aun a su lado descubrió un poco al pequeño para revelar su cabello y sus orejitas. Era rubio, con el cabello ondulado como su padre y orejitas puntiagudas como su adar.

- ¡Ah! – suspiro Legolas al observarlo

El bebé reveló entonces sus enormes ojos gris claro parecidos a los de Aragorn pero llena de esa pureza e inocencia que sólo los más pequeños poseen.

- ¿No es hermoso nuestro Auril, amor? – preguntó orgulloso Elessar

- ¡Hermoso!.

- Te amo Legolas, y te agradezco este maravilloso regalo que me brindas a mí, que no merezco tanta felicidad.

Los ojos de Legolas se llenaron de lágrimas, por que en su corazón sentía que había dolor y traición, que no todo estaba bien, pero no lograba recordar, estaba muy confundido.

Aragorn se inclinó hacia Legolas y le besó, y Legolas correspondió abriendo sus labios sabor a manzana para él. Fue un beso cálido, amante y apasionado, que tanto uno como otro necesitaba. El bebé en medio de los dos frunció el ceño al oscurecerse repentinamente su mundo, tuvo miedo y empezó a llorar llamando la atención de sus padres.

Legolas se preocupo pero Aragorn lo tomó con rapidez en sus brazos arrullándolo con cariño, Legolas no veía bien a distancia por las hierbas que tenía aun en su organismo, pero estaba seguro que esa vista era lo que tantas noches soñó ver, su esposo con el bebé en brazos, diciendo dulces palabras para calmar al pequeño. 

- Te amo, Legolas… - dijo el rey mientras acostaba al pequeño a su lado nuevamente

- Aragorn… - dijo Legolas luchando para no volver a dormir

- Está empezando a dormir de nuevo, déjale descansar… - Elrond señal

- Pero ¿Cuando…

- Mañana…

- ¿Entonces no…?

- No…

Todo el mundo calló y las nubes a sus ojos reaparecieron. Volvía a haber calma y tranquilidad, volvía a dormir.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Un ruido le despertó de su largo sueño, un bajito llanto de bebé le llamó la atención, luego susurros de dos mujeres discutiendo.

- Tal vez no me entiendas pero eso está muy apretado. – dijo la voz de Serima

- No sé que desees mujer, pero el ombligo del niño necesita atención 

- ¡La cintura necesita estar más holgada! ¡Necesita circular!

- ¿Bebé? – preguntó Legolas con voz baja, tratando de elevar su cabeza sobre las mantas para ver de donde provenían las voces. - ¿Aragorn?

Las dos mujeres se observaron, Lara revisó a Legolas, vendajes y sangrado, mientras Serima aflojaba un poco el pañal del pequeño para después envolverle en suaves mantas celestes y presentárselo al adolorido padre.

- ¿Cómo se siente, su alteza? - preguntó Lara acercándose al príncipe

- Estoy mareado… todo el cuerpo me duele 

- Es normal, mi señor. 

- ¿Dónde está Aragorn? 

Lara no contestó, levantó un poco la sábana, sólo para ver si aun sangraba, no deseaba invadir la privacidad del príncipe, pero si había hemorragia, debía hacérselo saber a Lord Elrond.

- Mi señor Legolas, alguien quiere verlo.

- ¡Oh! Auril, ¿estás aquí? – preguntó Legolas levantando su cabeza

- Permítame su alteza, le ayudo - ofreció Lara tomando al príncipe del brazo

- Gracias 

Nunca en sus días activos hubiera permitido que una dama le ayudara a erguirse, pero tenía que ceder por que sus fuerzas eran muy pocas, por que la herida en su vientre dolía, y por que no soportaría mucho tiempo erguido, sino era con la ayuda de los almohadones que amablemente Lara arreglaba.

Serima se adelanto un poco con Auril, el príncipe aun no tenía suficiente fuerza, le puso a su lado, donde su brazo pudiera servirle de corral al pequeño.

- No sabía que así se llamaba mi señor, es un hermoso nombre, ¿Tiene algún significado? 

- Si, "Llama Dorada", así _decidimos_ llamarlo – declaró Legolas descubriendo el pequeño rostro del bebé – Hola Auril…

Thranduil, Lassel y Aldelas entraron en ese momento a la habitación, llevando presentes al recién nacido. El retoño que sembrarían en honor a Auril, las ropas de gala que el pequeño vestiría en el día de su presentación al reino, y una pequeña tiara de oro blanco, con una hoja dorada con fuego a su alrededor colocada al centro.

- A todos nos alegra la llegada del nuevo miembro, pero nadie mas que yo, puedo estar tan feliz por esta nueva "hojita" para nuestro árbol familiar – declaró Thranduil acercándose a su hijo y nieto, a este ultimo lo tomo de improviso y lo levanto por encima de su cabeza

El pequeño Auril pudo ver desde su altura los ojos grandes y verdes de su abuelo, su cabello encumbrado con una tiara de oro con hojas de plata. 

Aldelas se unió a un lado de Legolas para felicitarle pasando su brazo por su espalda y dando ligeras palmaditas, a lo que su hermano menor contestó con una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Oh! Perdona Legolas, no sabía que estuvieses aun delicado. Han pasado tres días desde que nació el bebé y… 

- ¿Tres días? 

- Sí – contestó Lassel llegando a su vez por el otro lado y sentándose lentamente en la cama – Estuviste inconsciente y de vez en cuando despertabas un poco atolondrado 

Los dos hermanos sonrieron pero Legolas trataba de recordar.

- No puede ser… ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde está Aragorn? 

Lassel y Aldelas bajaron la mirada un momento para después voltear a su padre en busca de respuestas.

- ¿Por qué preguntas por él? Nada tiene que ver aquí. 

- ¡Pero él estuvo aquí conmigo! Creo haber escuchado su voz…

- ¿Estás seguro de tus recuerdos? – preguntó Thranduil acariciando al pequeño entre sus brazos sin mirar al menor de sus hijos - ¡Ah! Eres un ángel pequeño Auril… - elevó su mirada a Legolas y añadió – Creo que las hierbas tuvieron otros efectos en ti, hijo mío. 

- Pero el nombre de  Auril, el beso… ¡No sé! – exclamó Legolas cerrando los ojos mientras pasaba una mano entre sus cabellos dorados 

- Ilusiones – dijo Aldelas

- Sueños – agregó Lassel

Legolas lo ignoraba, pero los tres habían hablado, aun Lord Elrond lo sugirió, aunque al principio no estuvo de acuerdo. Si Legolas hablaba con Aragorn, ha pesar de la felicidad que llegaran a sentir con el nacimiento del pequeño, poco a poco la oscuridad reclamaría a Legolas, la tristeza de la traición sufrida por su pareja, ahora tenía la felicidad al tener a su hijo, tal vez fuese suficiente motivo para salir adelante, para olvidar la infidelidad del pasado, olvidar el daño que un hombre le había causado.

Quedaba el recurso de la conversación, del pedir perdón y del otorgamiento, pero con eso no sería restaurado el lazo que rompió el mortal, ni la confianza recobrada, ni el dolor desaparecería, le llevaría a la muerte más rápido que si le hubiera dejado atrás, por que las heridas que aun no estaban cicatrizadas volverían a sangrar.

Si Legolas no veía mas al mortal, tal como él mismo sugirió desde un principio, podría salir adelante con su hijo, poco a poco despegarse de aquel que le traicionó.

Si estaba con él, sería como estar en Gondor, a su lado lleno de recuerdos, con la daga clavada en su corazón a cada palabra, a cada caricia.

Legolas suspiro, no creía a su familia capaz de mentirle, ¡pero había sido tan real! Aunque se confeso que muchas noches, después de su partida, durante su viaje, soñaba con Minas Tirith, con los días felices al lado de su esposo y era la máxima alegría, sentirse enamorado, todo tan real y hermoso, como si no se tratara de un sueño. A veces no deseaba despertar jamás y seguir en ese mundo irreal. Tal vez así había pasado. Cayeron lágrimas a pesar de que trato rápidamente de ocultarlas de sus hermanos.

- Nosotros estamos aquí, tu familia que te ama nunca te abandonara, eres la luz que naneth nos dejo. 

- ¡Oh! Lassel… - sonrió tristemente Legolas recordando a su nana.

Tenían razón su familia siempre estaría allí para apoyarle, siempre podía contar con ellos en las buenas y en las malas. La sorpresa se agolpó en la cara de Legolas al darse cuenta que alguien mas faltaba.

- ¿Dónde está Haldir? – preguntó sorprendido de no verle a su lado. - ¿Ada? 

- Él se ha marchado, hijo. Tenía asuntos que resolver en Lothlorien 

- ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡El no pudo marcharse sin despedirse! ¡Él no es así! ¡Pudo esperar! 

Pensó que tal vez tuvo algún disgusto con su adar, o con Lord Elrond por su causa, tal vez, había dicho algo que pudo ofenderle mientras estaba bajo los influjos de las hierbas. Tal vez…

- Te ha dejado unas líneas escritas, podrás encontrar el papel sobre tu mesa a un lado. 

- Pero… pero… Haldir… ¿Vio a mi bebé? 

Aldelas sonrió y respondió a su hermano

- Sí, antes de marcharse, vio a Auril, y parece que el pequeño Auril congenió muy bien con nuestro amigo Galadrim, sonreía al escuchar su voz y se distraía apretando su mano. 

- ¡Oh! 

El efecto que Haldir tenía sobre el bebé en el vientre, aun seguía después de nacido. Su corazón se tranquilizo al saber que su amigo había conocido a Auril.

- No te preocupes, Legolas, estoy seguro de que volverá. – agregó Lassel apretando suavemente el hombro de su hermano.

Lo que no supo decirle Lassel, fue que el día de su retirada, Haldir estuvo unos minutos a solas, en la habitación con él. Y antes de salir, dio un beso tímido en la mejilla del desfallecido sin atreverse a nada más. 

Allí entre su familia, convaleciente en la cama, sus hermanos le acariciaban reconfortándole, los sobrinos llegaron de improviso junto con su madre, Tinwelyn, los dos habían heredado el cabello castaño de ella, y le llevaban revuelto de tanto correr por los bosques, de brincar bajo el sol. Llegaron riendo, saltando y deseosos de conocer a su nuevo primo, Thranduil se sentó para que ambos pudieran verle, sus nietos le rodearon y abrieron sus hermosos ojos verdes para contemplar al recién nacido, a Mellina le pareció un hermoso muñequito, a Meshil un raro niño demasiado chico para jugar con él.

- Tío Legolas, ¡es un hermoso bebé! - dijo Mellina saludando con un beso al nuevo padre

- ¡Bebé! - repitió Meshil

- Gracias, pequeños 

Serima se sintió un poco fuera de lugar en la habitación, todos hablaban en élfico, aun los pequeños y no entendía mucho, supuso que hablaban del rey por que creyó distinguir su nombre en la conversación, y también por que atestiguo la tristeza de su señor príncipe. Algo mas escuchó sobre Haldir. Ella sabía que el rey había estado en el parto, sabía que seguía allí en el reino, que veía a Legolas con regularidad mientras estuvo inconsciente y que cuidaba y alimentaba al niño en una habitación aparte.

- ¡Es hermoso! ¿Puedo cargarlo abuelo? - preguntó Mellina, ansiosa de tener al muñeco de porcelana en sus brazos. Auril abrió sus ojitos viendo su rostro acercarse demasiado.

- Creo que aun eres muy pequeña, quizá mas adelante - contestó Thranduil sonriendo a su pequeña.

- ¡Bebé! ¡Bebé! - gritó Meshil demasiado cerca del pequeño asustándole y haciéndole llorar 

Tinwelyn apartó a su hijo con delicadeza e le indicó con una seña que no debía de gritar al pequeño. Serima ofreció con timidez su ayuda al rey, quien la acepto encantado, no era muy bueno con los recién nacidos y temía hacerles mas daño que bien. La mujer llevó a Auril con su adar, quien con cuidado le recibió a su lado y le habló palabras tiernas.

Auril observaba a su ada, ceso su llanto entre suspiros, poco después, con los ojos azules de su padre cuidándole, durmió el pequeño tranquilamente. Tinwelyn se despidió de su cuñado y salió con sus dos hijos en silencio. Serima también lo hizo así, la nostalgia por los hijos volvía cada vez que observaba la felicidad que estos daban a sus padres. Y hacia unos días había visto a un soldado de Gondor, amigo de su hijo conociendo el lugar. Quiso preguntar por Daguel, pero el muchacho le negó la mirada, evitando tener algún conflicto en un reino élfico desconocido. La mujer suspiró por su suerte, Ossmar hacia días que no se aparecía para acompañarle a pasear. Serima se entristeció por los recuerdos y nadie le vio entrar llorando a su habitación.

Lord Elrond entró a la habitación de Legolas momentos después, cuando los hermanos y el rey salían, cuando Lara se llevaba a Auril a dormir a su cuna a la habitación de al lado, arrullándole entre sus brazos, feliz de tener la oportunidad de llevar al pequeño a descansar en lugar de Serima.

Mientras tanto Aragorn aguardaba en otra habitación, la que muy "amablemente" Thranduil había dispuesto para él. No era fácil enfrentar a los hermanos de Legolas, mucho menos a Lord Elrond y nunca a Thranduil. Sólo tenían tolerancia al mortal, sólo por que el bebé necesitaba en sus primeros días del apoyo de ambos padres, de las caricias y voces de los dos. Le estaba absolutamente prohibido ver a Legolas, bajo la pena de expulsión del reino sin posibilidad de regreso, podía ver a Auril y convivir con él mientras no interfiriera en la recuperación del príncipe, pero nada mas.

Los días en que Legolas yacía desvanecido, tuvo la oportunidad de alimentar a Auril en esa habitación, Lara y Tinwelyn habían sido amables en educarle al respecto, sólo una vez cambio a su hijo de pañales, pero no soporto una segunda prueba. Auril era dócil en sus brazos, y no lloraba más por comida o cambio de pañal. Abría sus ojos acerados para ver su espejo en los de su padre, y chillaba un poco cuando la barba le rozaba sus mejillas, cosa que Aragorn no podía evitar dejar de hacer.

Valió la pena la travesía por Tierra Media en un mes, tomando caballos de refresco en cada población, dejando los suyos y los de sus hombres a cambio, la autoridad del Rey de Gondor llegaba más allá de sus límites. No importaba si sus escoltas no llegaban con él, Aragorn tenía que estar allí en el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Legolas era asistido en su convalecencia por sus hermanos, mientras Elrond verificaba su estado de salud ayudado por Amdum y Lara, esperaba que el nacimiento de su bebé le fortaleciera, que fuera su esperanza de vida y su mayor ilusión, y así lo fue, la recuperación de Legolas físicamente tomó menos de una semana, poco a poco se levantaba y caminaba lentamente, su mayor alegría fue cuando pudo salir a pasear con su hijo en brazos por el palacio, aun con sus hermanos cuidándole cada paso, Legolas era feliz de tener al pequeño consigo.

Pero para el Señor de Imladris, su trabajo no había terminado, los tres meses después del nacimiento serían un período crítico para el estado anímico del príncipe, sin su pareja a un lado podía morir de tristeza, y más que todo por la traición que había sufrido, sólo quedaba Auril para hacerle vivir.

Aragorn lo observaba escondido entre las sombras, tenía prohibido por el rey acercarse al pequeño cuando estuviera con Legolas, casi se cumplía el mes que le dieron de plazo para su estancia en Eryn Lasgalen, y no había visto a Legolas mas que en pocas ocasiones sin ser percibido, alguna vez cuando bajaba la escalera con el pequeño en brazos, otra mas cuando bajaba al salón a almorzar con su familia, y a él le dejaban con Auril para alimentarlo y pasar un tiempo conociéndose.

Pero ya tendría que abandonarlos, ya no podía estar con su hijo tanto tiempo como quisiera hasta que llegando a una edad considerable, un año a lo sumo, lo llevaría a Gondor para que su reino le reconociera como el príncipe heredero. Pero no deseaba irse así, sin arreglar las cosas con su elfo. Ahora que Haldir no estaba, ahora que no sentía el apoyo de su amigo, tal vez este tiempo con su familia le habían hecho recapacitar, pensado un poco en él, como tanto tiempo que él pensó en su esposo. Tal vez podría tener una oportunidad de hablar con Legolas a solas, pero las oportunidades habría que buscarlas.

Y Legolas si había tenido tiempo de pensar, de extrañarle y de sentirse morir cuando el pequeño en sus brazos reía consigo y no había nadie mas que le atestiguara, cuando le alimentaba y nadie le ayudaba a limpiar su boquita sonrosada llena de leche tibia, cuando le dormía y no había quien le arreglara los almohadones de la cuna. Había querido encargarse de su hijo y así había sido. Lara y Serima se encargaban de Auril cuando él salía a expediciones cortas con su hermano Aldelas, cuando tenía asuntos pendientes con su padre, ellas se hacían cargo del pequeño príncipe llevándolo a otra área del palacio, donde su llanto no interrumpiera las reuniones del rey.

Y Haldir no estaba allí para animarle, para retarle a tirar al blanco con el arco, para subir a los árboles como hacían en Lorien. Haldir se había ido dejándole unas pocas líneas escritas, explicándole su repentina partida y felicitando al príncipe por el nacimiento de un hermoso bebé. Nada decía, o hacia suponer que estuviera enfadado, incluso al final, quedaba la posibilidad de regresar si le necesitaba, y le deseaba una pronta recuperación. Haldir era muy amable, bravo y orgulloso guerrero elfo, digno de admiración y respeto por quien sentía un gran cariño, Legolas tuvo que admitir, que si Aragorn no hubiera ganado su corazón, Haldir seguramente ocuparía su lugar.

Esa tarde, Legolas tomó al pequeño Auril en una canasta, su arco y carcaj, y una bolsa de cuero donde llevaba un poco de alimento y ropa para el camino, deseaba tomar el sol y Auril disfrutaba del aire fresco de la primavera, con su sombrerito blanco y hojitas verdes bordeando las orillas. No se alejaban mucho, siempre en el mismo lugar bajo la sombra, lejos del río que rodeaba el palacio y con la privacidad para gozar a su pequeño.

Había tendido una manta sobre el claro, y los rayos del sol que traspasaban las ramas caía en reflejos dorados sobre ambos príncipes. Auril en una canasta, encima de acolchadas mantas y cubierto con una sábana, mientras Legolas sacaba una manzana de la bolsa para comer. El ruido de pasos le hizo estar alerta, no se trataba de un elfo por el peso al caminar, sino otra clase de criatura.  

Se puso en pie mientras que el arco ocupaba sus manos y la flecha estaba por prepararse.

- ¿Es necesario usar armas conmigo? – preguntó Aragorn apareciendo entre los árboles.

- E.. Elessar... – titubeo Legolas dejando caer su flecha

Auril desde la cuna abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de sus padres, pero no hizo ruido alguno, el bosque le tranquilizaba y su vista se fijaba en las ramas que se mecían al viento.

Legolas no tenía palabras, todo el tiempo esperando escuchar noticias de él, sin obtener nuevas de los mensajeros. Nunca se atrevió a preguntar a su padre, tampoco a Lord Elrond, y ahora, estaba allí enfrente, inclinándose a saludar a su hijo quien tomó su dedo con su manita. La familiaridad de ambos asombró a Legolas.

- El bebé... Auril... – murmuró Legolas dejando a un lado también su arco

- ¡Es hermoso! – declaró Aragorn - Como tu, mi amor.

Las mejillas de Legolas se ruborizaron cuando toda la confusión le embargo, no sabía como responder ni actuar, hacia tanto tiempo, meses desde que no le veía. El rey se puso frente a Legolas después de balbucear algunas palabras a Auril.

- He venido, por que deseo que hablemos.

- Yo... yo no creo que tengamos mucho de que hablar, salvo de las condiciones de custodia de Auril. 

- No quiero la custodia de Auril, sino es con la tuya también... Hay mucho mas que hablar y lo sabes.

- No. No hay nada mas que eso – recalcó Legolas recobrando su frialdad – Todo entre nosotros termino y Auril es lo único que nos une.

- ¿Entonces ya no me amas?

Esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de mentirle cuando su corazón retumbaba en su ser? Si al escuchar su voz sentía un relámpago de hermosas sensaciones recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras el corazón resentía la herida.

- No preguntes eso, es difícil encontrar una respuesta, difícil después de lo que sucedió.

- No es difícil cuando el corazón está decidido. Yo te amo, Legolas, hoy mas que nunca que tenemos un hijo.

Aragorn se atrevió a colocar su mano en el hombro para ganar su confianza.

- Yo... Amo a mi hijo, y es lo único que ata mi barca a este puerto.

- Legolas... – murmuró el rey decepcionado por la respuesta – Te ofrezco mi corazón, mi ser y todo lo que tengo, este tiempo sin ti... Sin Auril, sin los dos juntos ha sido terrible. He sufrido por tu ausencia, y me avergüenzo de mis actos, me odio a mí mismo por la estupidez que cometí, por haberte herido y traicionado. Por que eres lo que más amo en este mundo junto con nuestro hijo.

- Elessar... – dijo Legolas cuando sentía como la mano del mortal envolvía la suya

- No me llames así, que nunca fui para ti mas que Aragorn.

- Tal vez no soy el indicado para llamarte así – respondió el príncipe retirando su mano y alejándose después unos pasos.

Legolas recordó las palabras que había escuchado salir desde la cocina de palacio, los ruegos de Daguel y la imagen de ambos besándose abrazados.

- Por favor, Legolas. No me hieras mas, necesito escuchar que aun me amas. Necesito saber que aun hay esperanza.

- Mas me has herido tu con tu traición, por que nunca la espere de ti.

- Te amo, Legolas.

- Será mejor que te retires, no sé como mi padre ha podido...

Aragorn se acercó a Legolas y por la fuerza le beso, pero el elfo no estaba ya tan débil ni embarazado para no anticiparse al rey y alejar en el momento que posaba sus labios sobre los propios.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero tus besos! ¡No quiero sufrir de nuevo!

- Legolas, necesito tu perdón, necesito saber que aun puedo luchar por tu amor, ¡Qué aun me amas!

- ¿Cómo puedes venir a pedirme perdón después de lo que nos has hecho? ¡A mi y tu hijo! ¡Destruiste nuestra familia!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Fui un tonto! – declaró Aragorn angustiado - ¡Un completo idiota! Pero soy un ser humano, lleno de defectos, me arrepiento una y mil veces de mis actos, por eso he venido a buscarte, ¡a decirte cuanto lo lamento y cuanto anhelo una caricia tuya!

Los ojos de Aragorn empezaban a empañarse y los de Legolas se resistían a seguirle.

- Aragorn... Aunque obtengas mi perdón, no arreglara con eso las cosas entre nosotros. No guardo rencor ni odio hacia ti.

- ¡Pero podemos intentarlo, iniciar de  nuevo! – insistió Aragorn.

- ¿Y mi confianza en ti? ¿ Y la fe que tenía depositada en ti?

- Te amo, Legolas, y aunque lo niegues, yo sé que me amas aun, tanto como yo a ti, sé que te duele y a mi mucho más, que fui el causante... No deseo perderte, no deseo que lo nuestro termine así.

- Lo siento... No puedo... No puedo...

La fuerza de Legolas estaba menguando cuando veía al rey caer de rodillas ante él, con las lágrimas cayendo y rindiéndose a sus pies.

- Legolas... Amor, por favor, dame una oportunidad. Sólo te pido una oportunidad para rehacer nuestra unión.

- No... Yo no puedo... no quiero sufrir de nuevo. Auril es lo único que nos une. – insistió Legolas

Aragorn se acercó un poco y se aferró a sus piernas, olvidándose de su condición de monarca de Gondor, Legolas sintió los recuerdos que las manos de Aragorn traían a su cuerpo. El rey de los hombres lloraba.

- No... Aragorn... No te arrodilles. – dijo tratando de separarlo.

- Legolas, amor...

Y las fuerzas terminaron por acabar con la voluntad de Legolas.

- Aragorn – murmuró Legolas cayendo de rodillas frente al mortal.

- Legolas, Legolas... ¡Te pido que me perdones! – exclamó Aragorn abrazándolo y presionándole contra su pecho.

- Aragorn... – repitió Legolas cerrando sus ojos para contener su llanto, su barbilla descansaba en el hombro del mortal, y el recuerdo de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo revivió.

- ¡Te amo Legolas! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, no sabes cuanto pienso en ti... no sabes lo que me arrepiento cada día. Legolas

Y separándose un poco le volvió a tomar para besarle nuevamente, y esta vez el príncipe no puso resistencia al principio, los labios se buscaban, y el cuerpo recordaba las caricias añoradas, pero también se habrían mas las heridas.

- No... ¡No me beses! – exclamó Legolas apartándolo antes de que sucediera otra cosa

- Pero te amo, no puedo evitarlo, y tus labios también lo demandaban...

- Mis labios están acostumbrados a responderte... Pero no lo deseo mas... – fueron las palabras de Legolas mientras se ponía de pie - Vete, Aragorn.

- Legolas...

- Vete por favor, me haces mucho daño.

El rey también se puso de pie, y enjugó sus lágrimas.

- Pero... ¿conservó alguna esperanza? ¿Podré recuperarte? ¿Verte nuevamente?

- No... (Aragorn palideció) - no sé... No puedo responder ahora, Auril es lo único que me importa en este momento... Ha pasado poco tiempo y no sé...

- Siempre te amare, siempre te esperare por ti y luchare por recuperarte, amor.

Aragorn estaba convenciéndolo, por que creía en sus palabras, por que el arrepentimiento estaba en su mirada, y por que temblaba a pesar de lo que hubiera hecho para ocultarle.

- Vete Aragorn, mi corazón esta muy confundido, y la herida se resiente.

- ¿Pero no hay nadie mas que turbe o siembre esperanzas en tu corazón?

Legolas frunció el ceño por que supo a lo que se refería Aragorn, si se había enterado de todo lo que Haldir había hecho durante el camino a Eryn Lasgalen.

- Por que si alguien fomenta tu amor, y te aleja de mí, - prosiguió el rey - moriré de tristeza a pesar de que mi sangre no es totalmente de Eldar.

- Aragorn.

- Y querré morir mil veces por mi culpa, por mi error y por perderte – continuó el monarca evadiendo la mirada del elfo.

- Nadie puede ocupar, ni ocupara nunca tu lugar. Nunca podré volver amar como... 

Aragorn levantó la cabeza y le miro esperanzado

- ...como te amo yo a ti.

Al fin lo había dicho, y es lo que necesitaba escuchar, saber de su propia boca que aun había esperanzas.

- Con eso me basta, por que lo seguiré intentando, por que te amo mucho Legolas y por que nunca te había visto más hermoso que cuando llevas a nuestro hijo en brazos.

¿Aragorn lo había visto?

- Mañana partiré, regresare a Gondor para terminar unos asuntos, amor. Pero no dudes que regresaré por ti, que todo ha cambiado y hoy mas que nunca deseo que estemos los tres juntos.

- Aragorn, yo no he dicho que...

- ¡Ssssh! No lo arruines, amor – dijo ignorándole sonriendo para luego inclinarse  ante su hijo - ¡Me despido Auril! Tu padre sale de viaje, pero regresare para llevarte conmigo. Convence a tu adar y háblale bien de mí.

Auril sonrió al escuchar a su padre, pero frunció su ceño cuando sintió la gruesa barba en sus mejillas y lloró. El rey rió y lo tomó en sus brazos, elevándolo por los cielos de tan feliz que estaba por la esperanza que asomaba a su corazón. Le volvió a bajar para darle un nuevo beso, por lo que no paro de llorar el retoño. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Aragorn puso a Auril en manos de Legolas, quien aun asombrado por la actitud infantil del rey, le tomó para tranquilizarlo. El rey aprovechó el instante para robarle un beso de sus labios y se retiro rápidamente de allí.

Así quedo Legolas solo nuevamente, meciendo a un bebé con mejillas irritadas. 

TBC...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Bishoujo_Hentai**.- Bueno, Legolas estaba dopado, ¡así que decía cada cosa!:-P

**MelianWB.-** Aragorn tuvo que acatarse a las decisiones del rey, sino le iba mal, pero al final consiguió ver al elfito.

**Forfirith**.- Gracias por leer, ^_^ Ah! Espero y Tolkien me perdone por lo que hago con sus personajes, pero sólo es por entretener. :-P

**Balrog of Althena**.- ¡Ah! ¿Conque novio, eh? ¿Por eso tardas en actualizar? ^_^ Me alegro de que estés feliz, digo para que no escribas es que el amor pega duro. Jeje... sobre tu fic, ¡me gustó mucho! No me malinterpretes, por que bromeaba:-P Besos!

**Foxy Prateada**.- Si, Baby Leggy llegó para ser atormentado por la barba de su padre. Aragorn sufrirá, en dos capítulos mas, creo. Muhehehe

**Lara**.- Gracias por darte un tiempo para leer. ^_^ A mi me encantan los babies.

**Saori_Makimashi_Shinomori**.- Espero y tu cumple lo hayas pasado genial. ^_^ Siento que no se reconcilien en este capítulo, pero aun falta un poquito para el final.

**Daniela_Bloom**.- Estos dos se quieren pero no se animan. :-P Espero y te hayas mejorado de tu lesión y que no sea de mucho cuidado. Besos

**Little_My**.- El bebé tiene los ojos del papá, pero lo demás se parece a Legolas, y sí, Aragorn le tocara sufrir.

**Laurë_Alcalime**.- Aragorn tenía que salir, arreglar todo en Gondor para ver si se le hace que regrese el elfito y baby. ^_^

**Ceili_Boy**.- Gracias por las palabras, y si, el nombre de Celhir también me gustaba mucho. ^_^

**Prince_Legolas**.- ¿Era Auril o Aurël? ^_~ En fin, espero pronto ver tu nuevo fic. No sé si las perdices sean felices, yo sabía que las lombrices, sí.

**Iona**.- ¡Ah! Qué sugerencia, el elfo en plan de infiel...(¬.¬) interesante.

**Nessimelle**.- Es raro que te encuentre por MSN pero nos pasamos un rato agradable. ^_^ Gracias por el review. ¿Aun no lo perdonas? Bien, por que aun le falta sufrir. 

**Integrachan**.- Gracias por el review. Besos ^_^

**Akhasa**.- Besos para ti y el bebé. Legolas recuerda pero vagamente. Cree que fue un sueño pero duda.

**Reiko_Noriko**.- Haldir conoció al bebé, pero con Aragorn por allí, pues mejor se fue, ya no quería problemas con él, aunque le dolió dejar a Legolas. El nombre fue una votación Cap.29.

**Abysm**.- Una mas que no perdona al rey. Si, es que es difícil. Espero y sigas pronto con tu fic.

**Any**.- Sólo te fallo el color de los ojos, :-P si no, sería una réplica de Legolas en chiquito. Un Chibi Legolas.

**Azalea**.- ¡Ah! Si ellos dos quedan al final... Bueno, sí. Gracias por el review por aquí.

**Mery**.- Gracias por el review, aunque no sé que es una kapa (kpa), pero supongo es algo bueno. ^_^

**Diane Greenleaf Malfoy**.- Si, ya era hora del nacimiento, ¡Oh! Haldir, bueno, no te preocupes ya por él.

**Angad666**.- Sí, ya sé que esperar acostada (Broma):-P Lo de antiguo suegro es que no creo que haya divorcios en Tierra Media con elfos y pues tampoco creo que le digan "ex esposo" así que le puse así jejeje... Si, el elfito es "demasiado" rosita alguna vez, ya me lo han dicho (ojitos a Aye) ¿ER? ¡Ah! Me gustaba mucho verla. ;_;

**Kel**.- ¡Ah! Cuando mencionaste el nombre completo del bebé, sonó muy bonito. Como de mucha categoría. ^_^

**Shanna**.- Ah! Gracias por el email, por las atenciones que te tomas y mas por leer. Espero y pronto vuelva slashfiction. ;_;

**Camila**.- Y Aragorn será torturado, jejeje... seré mala.

**Nina**.- No te preocupes por los votos, fue una opinión de todos. ^_^

**Lara_Eternal_Anjiru**.- ^_^ Por favor, no me mates si Lara casi no habla, es algo seria, y si hago al personaje un poco más activa sería un Mary Suecito. :-P (Broma) Ah! Mil felicidades, respecto al fic, te diré, aun tengo uno pendiente del año pasado, he dejado a Elithil embarazada y aun me pregunta que para cuando se alivia. Así que no te prometo, mas que tratare de escribirlo en un ataque de inspiración cercano, ¿qué te parece? ^_^ Besos y mil felicidades.

**Lanthir**.- ¡Ah! Haldir (suspiro) Tendrá su momento. ¡Gracias! En una oportunidad me paso por tu página y leo el fic, me muero de ansias pero esta máquina no me deja entrar. Y_Y Ya pensare en otra sugerencia, y me pondré las pilas con "Aurora" 

**Ezra**.- Gracias por leer y por tus palabras, Sipi, es el nombre del baby por votación. ^_^ Por cierto, no pude entrar a tu comunidad, no la encuentra. ;_;

**Mercy_Forever** .- Un mensaje muy tierno el tuyo, que bien que te gustó, lástima que no pudo ser niña. Gracias.

**Free_my_mind**.- Baby listo y a la orden. ^_^


	33. Recaidas

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins (vaniah2000@yahoo.com)

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. MPREG totalmente, (Varón embarazado)  así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

bla, bla Hablado en élfico

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Auril, Lassel, Aldelas, Serima, Ossmar, Daguel y Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor. 

La canción "_El recuento de los daños_" pertenece a Gloria Trevi. Ya queda poco ¿eh?

**33. Recaídas**

Legolas entró a Palacio, con el pequeño en brazos dormido en sus brazos, su arco y carcaj detrás pero sin la canasta. Había hablado con Aragorn y se preguntaba desde cuando estaría habitando en su reino, y lo que mas le asombraba, era como es que su padre no le había matado desde el primer instante que puso en pie en Eryn Lasgalen, tenía todo el derecho en su reino.

Ahora, ante sus ojos se presentaban hombres del reino de Gondor, caminando de prisa conforme el sol se ocultaba. ¿Por qué no había reparado en ellos? Tal vez por que estuvo quince días en la habitación, por que su centro en el mundo era Auril, y nadie mas existía cuando Auril estaba en sus brazos. Pero los hombres eran muy tontos como pasar desapercibidos por más que lo hubieran intentado, el olor característico, la voz gruesa y ronca, ¿Cómo era que nunca supo de su presencia?

Aragorn también, ¿tenía poco tiempo? ¿Ya se retiraba? ¿Regresaría? Lo único que con su visita trajo fue más tristeza a su corazón. Subió a la habitación del bebé y encontró a Serima pensativa doblando los pañales del pequeño príncipe. 

- La partida de Anar siempre nos llena de melancolía

- ¡Mi señor! – exclamó Serima saliendo de su trance – No es Anar quien me llena de tristeza con su partida…

Serima sabía que los hombres del rey se alistaban ya para su regreso a Gondor.

- ¿Quieres ir tú con ellos? – preguntó Legolas dejando a Auril en su cuna

La cocinera se sorprendió. Entonces el príncipe sabía de los soldados, por consecuencia, también sabía lo del rey.

- No, no mi señor. Sólo pensaba… sólo quería…

- ¿Saber como está… tu hijo?

Legolas arropó al pequeño con una manta, cuidando de que no asfixiara con ella. Serima comprendió cuan difícil era para el príncipe mencionar su nombre, y eso le dolía, por que sabía del dolor que había traído a la pareja real. Ella estaba allí, dándole la espalda a Legolas en la mesita de cambio del bebé.

- Si mi señor. – respondió Serima bajando la mirando, dejando de doblar los pañales del pequeño.

- Sabes que eres libre de seguir tu camino, que tu corazón es lo único que te mantiene aquí, conmigo.

- Gracias su alteza. ¿Desea que me quede con Auril?, ahora ya está preparada la cena y…

- Te lo agradecería mucho, iba a buscar a Lara, pero no es su deber y…

- Con gusto lo haré su alteza – respondió sonriendo Serima

- Gracias, ahora iré a asearme y regresare en unos minutos… Serima – agregó Legolas en la puerta - Espero y tu confusión sea resuelta

Serima sonrió y trató de no sonrojarse. Sabía que lo único que le detenía era Ossmar, pero tampoco tenía cara de presentarse con el rey para pedirle le llevara con él, o decirle a uno de los soldados llevara un mensaje a su hijo.

Al entrara a su habitación Legolas sintió un leve mareo, que le hizo tener que sostenerse del marco de la puerta, después de unos momentos, siguió su camino y tomó un baño caliente.

Reflexionaba mientras estaba en la tina, el encuentro con Aragorn le sorprendió, no dejaba de pensar en él, en sus palabras y tocando sus labios recordó los tres besos que le robó. Sus palabras parecían sinceras, sus lágrimas lo apoyaban, pero ¿cómo confiar en él? Ahora sólo tenían el hijo que les unía… ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Entonces supuso que las ideas de haberlo visto en el parto no eran erradas, y su padre y Lord Elrond le habían mentido… 

¿Pero por que hasta ahora se presentaba ante él? Supuso entonces que su padre se lo había prohibido y ahora que se marchaba no recibiría el castigo, ¿pero y si volvía? Sería mejor mantener la boca cerrada y no comentar el hecho con nadie más.

Por la noche Auril estaba listo para dormir, vestido de azul, resaltando el color de sus ojos, con sus manos encerradas en blanco tejido a un lado de su padre, le habían envuelto en una piel absorbente para evitar el derrame de líquidos en la cama.

Por la media noche Legolas sintió la brisa de la puerta, la sensación de alguien a su lado izquierdo y… ¡Aragorn!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No deberías...!

- He venido a despedirme de ti, volveré lo más pronto que pueda. – murmuró Aragorn arrodillándose junto a él – Sólo te pido que me esperes...

- Aragorn, será mejor que te vayas, ya no hablemos más de esto, si Auril se despierta…

Aragorn se inclinó para besarlo pero Legolas lo rechazó.

- ¡No! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te reciba en la cama?

- No es mala idea – contestó el rey entre las sombras tomando las mantas para unirse al príncipe

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó por lo bajo Legolas aferrándose a ellas.

- Puedo quedarme unos minutos.

- ¡Pero no estamos casados! – indicó Legolas alejándole con la siniestra - Ve, sal de aquí si no quieres que llame a los guardias.

- Te amo Legolas, ahora más que nunca, y si deseas que nos casemos… Lo haré con gusto cuando regrese

La oscuridad ocultó las mejillas sonrosadas de Legolas

- ¿Crees que es así de simple? – preguntó Legolas enfadado por tal aseveración - ¡No me puedo casar contigo!

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Aragorn cambiando su voz e irguiéndose

- No estoy preparado, no después de lo que has hecho.

- ¡Pero si he conseguido tu perdón!

- Dije que no sentía rencor ni odio contra ti…

- ¡Y que aun me amas!

- Sssh, ¡silencio! Despertaras a Auril

- ¿Me amas no es así? – preguntó preocupado el rey

- Ya lo dije al atardecer, no es necesario que lo repita.

- ¿Entonces si aun me amas por que no habremos de casarnos…?

- No es el momento, no es la ocasión… Mi corazón aun está herido.

- Entonces te ayudare a enmendarlo, no dejare cicatriz… ganare tu confianza…

- ¡Ah!

Aragorn lo tomó de la barbilla y le obligo a besarle, Legolas sólo respondía con una mano ya que con la otra custodiaba a Auril. La mano del rey bajo por el pecho del elfo hasta que se lo impidió, ambos manos se entrelazaron y apretaron cariñosamente, mientras el beso se hacia mas efusivo. La fuerza de Legolas se deterioro por un momento, no sabía si era la pasión del mortal o algo más.

- ¡Vete! – exclamó Legolas empujándolo cuando sus pulmones ya no lo soportaban

- ¡Te amo, elfo mío!

- ¡Vete! – volvió a repetir cerrando sus ojos al mareo repentino.

El rey dio un beso en la frente a Auril y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Legolas se enfado consigo mismo por alentar a Aragorn a conservar las esperanzas, lo amaba y no podía negarlo, lo había perdonado y él parecía arrepentido, pero la confianza y el dolor aun seguían atormentándole. El dolor en el pecho fue un espasmo rápido como el rayo, y el mareo cesó. Sufría por que sabía que no debía amarle ni perdonarle, acercó un poco más a Auril y trató de conciliar el sueño.

A los dos días, Legolas se mostraba más pensativo y callado, aun mas de lo normal. Lord Elrond lo había notado pero nada comento con Thranduil. Legolas aun no presentaba ningún síntoma. Ambos seguían con sus juegos en los tableros del estudio real. 

Lassel y Aldelas le acompañaron en la primera monta del príncipe Auril, al principio mostró miedo por el caballo pero poco a poco se acostumbró a su presencia, Legolas montó primero, asegurándose en su asiento para no caer. Pero al momento de inclinarse a tomar a Auril volvió el mareo, se aferró a las riendas pero no fue suficiente, Aldelas se adelantó y tomó a Legolas antes de caer.

- ¿Qué sucede Legolas? ¿Qué te sucede? 

Aldelas sostenía a Legolas quien trataba de mantenerse en pie. Suspendieron el paseo de Auril y llevaron de regreso a Legolas a palacio. El príncipe se negaba a ser atendido, pero ambos hermanos lo escoltaban hasta Lord Elrond, quien al ver a los tres hermanos llevando uno a Legolas y el otro a Auril, se puso de pie al igual que Thranduil.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

- Debes hacerlo Legolas, no hay otra opción más que esa. – insistió Lord Elrond

Legolas estaba de pie frente a la chimenea del estudio de su padre, el cual sentado desde un sillón frente a sus hijos, escuchaba al Señor de Imladris insistir a su testarudo hijo

- Pero es imposible, no deseo hacerlo – respondió Legolas cruzando sus brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared al lado de la chimenea

- Poco a poco se irá agotando tu fuerza, hasta ahora Auril ha servido para mantenerte tranquilo, pero con el tiempo, tendrás que elegir. 

- Tal vez sólo se deba a que estoy débil, eso es todo. – recalcó Legolas observando las chispas elevarse sobre las llamas

- Podría ser, pero una recaída después de un mes, es muy difícil para un elfo. 

- Estaré bien, no es necesario que se preocupen por mí. 

La tristeza en los ojos de Legolas era evidente para ambos señores elfos, tanto Thranduil como Elrond intercambiaron miradas, Legolas lo había visto.

- Hace unos días no estabas así, este cambio se presenta muy repentino ¿Qué ha sucedido, para que recaigas ahora? – preguntó Elrond

- Nada, no ha sucedido nada. 

- ¿Lo has visto, no es cierto, hijo mío? – interrogó Thranduil poniéndose en pie

- Es lo más seguro, puesto que su corazón se siente herido nuevamente 

- ¡Ese mortal! ¡Tenía prohibido acercarse a ti! – exclamó Thranduil

- Entonces ustedes lo sabían y no me lo dijeron, ¡me mintieron! 

- Es por tu bien, Legolas. – respondió el rey de Eryn Lasgalen - Ahora ves los resultados de su encuentro. 

El ímpetu de Legolas se calmo, su padre le había prohibido a Aragorn acercarse a Legolas y ahora podía saber la razón, pero se negaba a aceptarla.

- ¿Pero no han llegado mas que a palabras, no es cierto, Legolas? – preguntó Elrond clavando en el príncipe su mirada penetrante

- Simples palabras, Lord Elrond – murmuró Legolas

- Esperemos que como dices esto sólo sea causa de tu recuperación. Pero no debes de tener mas contacto con él, no si quieres seguir viviendo.

Con esto se dio terminada la reunión, Legolas ya estaba en uso de sus fuerzas, y la palidez repentina también había desaparecido. Sin embargo, las dudas aun habitaban en los señores elfos.

- Es necesario tomar acciones, su salud no mejorara desde este día, temo que empeore – comentó Elrond

- Dirás desde que le ha visto, fue un error permitirle la entrada y creer que acataría las reglas – observó Thranduil cruzando sus brazos. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en cuadro de su amada Lassiriel a su derecha. Si ella estuviera a su lado, quizás las cosas marcharían diferente se preguntaba. 

- Sabes que Elessar tiene sangre de hombres – interrumpió Elrond sus pensamientos -  sangre que no conoce ni acata las reglas del corazón. 

- Por lo mismo mi hijo está sufriendo, por seguir a su corazón impetuoso. Nunca debía permitirle su unión. 

Lord Elrond se acercó a Thranduil, puso la mano en el hombro del rey que igualaba su estatura.

- Los corazones no son fáciles de guiar, nunca lo han sido. 

- Te comprendo, pero mi hijo morirá de pena y tristeza sino hacemos algo. 

- Escribiré unas líneas. – dijo Lord Elrond acercándose al escritorio de Thranduil

- Creo que él mas indicado para eso, soy yo. ¿Crees que este de acuerdo? ¿No sería abusar de su bondad? ¿No mancharíamos su orgullo? 

- Sólo contamos con él, además no le obligaremos a nada, si se niega alguien mas responderá al llamado. 

- No me gustaría truncar de esa forma su amistad. Al parecer, le estima mucho 

- Creo que es más que estimación. Escribe ahora o el mensaje llegara tal vez muy tarde. Si no llega antes, Legolas puede fallecer en el trayecto, el mismo tiene que ver por su vida. 

- Bien. Empezare de inmediato. 

Escribieron y discutieron. Aragorn estaba lejos, y si llegaba a enterarse, no debía intervenir, pero tenían que respetar su antigua unión con Legolas.

Con el paso de los días, Legolas no experimentaba ya fatiga alguna, fue encargándose poco a poco más del bebé, tomaban los baños juntos, había aprendido a soportar el proceso del cambio de pañal, le peinaba hacia atrás dejando al sol sus cabellos dorados. Sólo abusaba un poco de la bondad de Serima, cuando necesitaba salir a explorar las cercanías del palacio, cuando su padre les llamaba para reuniones importantes. Pero a decir verdad, Serima siempre parecía gustosa de servir a Legolas, poco a poco trataba de ocupar su tiempo en la cocina de los elfos o con Auril. Había aprendido a cocinar en los pequeños hornos de palacio, y el pan ya sabía tan bien como el mejor.

Además su animo había cambiado desde que vio nuevamente a Ossmar, después de un tiempo de desaparecido, regreso con buenas noticias, nunca se vio el rostro de Serima mas alegre y a la vez confundido con su presencia. ¿Acaso Ossmar le habló de la construcción de una nueva morada? La mujer sabía que Ossmar vivía un poco alejado de palacio, con su familia, pero no estaba segura sí con sus padres o con su esposa e hijos. Ahora decía que pronto terminaría con la levantamiento de un nuevo alojamiento, que su tiempo entre las guardias nocturnas por los límites del reino y la construcción de su nuevo hogar, le habían  obligado a dejar sus visitas para después, sólo regresaba a ella para saludarle, para hacerle saber que estaba bien y que en unas semanas volvería a hablar mas tranquilamente con ella. ¿Sobre qué? No lo mencionó y sonrío al escuchar esta pregunta de labios de la mujer.

Eso causo extrañeza en el corazón de Serima, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su orgullo y regresar con su hijo a Minas Tirith, nada la retenía allí mas que su palabra de servir a Legolas y a Auril, pero ahora que había una esperanza, que Ossmar le retenía mas tiempo allí, todo su panorama sombrío cambiaba. Serima cuidaba a Auril con una sonrisa en los labios.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

- ¡Legolas! Responde - se escuchó la voz de Lassel a lo lejos.

Legolas sacudió un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? 

- Te has desmayado en pleno camino, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Lassel ayudándole a ponerse en pie

- ¡Ah! Regresábamos a palacio y... 

- ¡Caíste del caballo! Si no es por que volteo, te hubiéramos dejado a mitad de camino. – señaló Aldelas enfadado

- Lo siento. No sé que sucedió. – respondió Legolas levantándose lentamente, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas pero no quiso que sus hermanos se enteraran

- Nuestro padre y Lord Elrond ya te lo han dicho. – recordó Aldelas

- ¡No es nada de eso! – exclamó Legolas mientras sacudía el polvo de sus piernas

- Es la segunda vez en dos semanas, Legolas. – señalo con paciencia el príncipe heredero subiendo al caballo nuevamente

- ¡No es cierto! Hasta hoy... 

- ¿Crees que no me entere de tu mareo en las prácticas con arco? Es raro que falles en un blanco tan fácil – señaló Lassel furioso por que su hermano le había ocultado el hecho. Él se había enterado por uno de los practicantes. - ¿Puedes montar? O será mejor que montes conmigo – agregó dando la mano a Legolas para que  subiera a la grupa con él.

- ¡No! Estoy bien, puedo montar. – respondió Legolas negándose a pasar tal vergüenza

- Bien, pero irás entre nosotros, y cuando lleguemos hablaremos con nuestro padre. 

- No es necesario, me siento bien, no volverá a pasar. 

- ¿Imagina que sucedería si llevaras a Auril contigo? ¿Deseas que el incidente se repita llevando al bebé en brazos? 

Las palabras de Lassel eran crudas, fuertes y ciertas. Legolas no quería un accidente llevando a su hijo en brazos, pero los mareos llegaban e iban sin que pudiera evitarlo, había logrado hasta ahora controlarlos, enfocar la mirada, sostenerse de algo sólido y continuar, pero a caballo era diferente. Al llegar a palacio, nuevamente los tres entraban a interrumpir la lectura que disfrutaban en sus butacas acojinadas el rey y el Señor de Imladris. Después de las explicaciones por parte de Lassel las miradas se fijaron en Legolas, Thranduil fue el primero en hablar. Ambos hermanos salieron por petición de su padre, sabían que ambos señores elfos serían estrictos con su hermano menor, ya que era la segunda ocasión que se presentaba con el mismo problema ante ellos.

- Desde hoy, te queda prohibido salir de palacio – señaló tajantemente el rey del Bosque Verde

- Pero no puedes hacer eso padre, - objetó Legolas poniéndose en pie - yo sigo las exploraciones junto con mis hermanos. 

- ¿Quieres dejar a Auril huérfano tan pronto? – preguntó Lord Elrond

- No, ¡claro que no!... Señor 

- ¿Quieres poner la vida de tus hermanos en peligro? – insistió Thranduil – ¿Cayendo del caballo cuando debían terminar con las bestias oscuras? 

- No, señor. 

- Entonces te quedaras aquí, y cuando estés compartiendo con Auril alguien te acompañara. 

- ¡Pero necesito privacidad!, deseo estar a solas con mi hijo, ¿Cómo le leeré? ¿Cómo hablare con él si alguien me esta observando? 

- Lo siento, pero si llevas a Auril por las escaleras y desmayas, ¿Quién te impedirá que caigas? ¿Si le bañas junto contigo en la bañera? ¿Qué ocurriría? 

- ¡Pero es mi hijo! 

- ¿Eso significa que debe morir contigo? – interrogó Lord Elrond frunciendo el ceño ante semejante necedad.

Legolas cayó pesadamente en el sillón de su padre y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, mirando al suelo derrotado.

- Pero padre...Lord Elrond… - suplicó el príncipe viéndose derrotado

- Vamos hijo – dijo Thranduil dando una palmada en su espalda – Tu sabes que debes hacerlo. 

- No, no quiero. Yo no podría... No deseo hacerlo. – respondió Legolas negando con su cabeza

- ¿Quieres dejarme tan pronto, entonces? – preguntó el rey arrodillándose frente a su hijo. Le tomo de ambas manos y agregó -  ¿Quieres dejar a tu pequeño retoño sin tu sombra que le abrigue? 

- Aun tiene a Aragorn... 

- No admito eso como respuesta por que es una afrenta a tu autoestima… ¡Una tontería! ¿qué me dices sobre ti? ¿No vale la pena que vivas? ¿No deseas vivir por tu hijo? 

Los ojos de Legolas se humedecían.

- ¡Pero yo aun le sigo amando! – insistió Legolas 

- La carga que llevas, es muy pesada, te esta arrastrando, terminara por acabar con tu vida si no te deshaces de ella. – añadió Lord Elrond – Además, nuevos lazos no pueden ser forjados sobre los viejos, bien lo sabes 

- Pero no puedo... No quiero... Yo le amo, no puedo evitar sentirlo a pesar de la traición que recibí… 

- Lo sé. Es una difícil situación, hijo mío. Pero debes de elegir entre tu lealtad a ese hombre y el amor al bebé Auril. ¿No deseas verlo crecer? – insistió Thranduil acariciando con sus pulgares las manos de su hijo menor.

- Sí  

- ¿No deseas verle caminar, sus primero pasos, sus primeras palabras? 

- Sí... 

- ¿Quién le dará las lecciones con su pequeño arco y flecha? ¿Quién le enseñara a trepar en los árboles? 

- Yo... 

- Bien, hijo sólo es cuestión de que te decidas. 

- Nadie querrá nadie... ¡No quiero! 

Lord Elrond tomó aire, el amor de Legolas por Aragorn era tal, que ni aun por salvar su vida podía negarle, pero debía hacerlo, el juicio entre la vida de los Eldar era duro, pero tenía su razón de ser. Pasaron un par de horas hablando, y Legolas termino por decir, que no se sentía con ánimos de hacer tal cosa, que no le necesitaría y que no estaba dispuesto a manchar la vida de alguien por su propio bienestar. Ambos, Rey y Señor de Imladris, intercambiaban miradas, ya habían empezado a mover las piezas del juego, y pronto llegarían buenas nuevas, no insistieron mas y le dejaron retirarse a descansar, cosa que el príncipe no hizo, subió a ver a Auril, en cuyos ojos veía los del mortal, le llenaban de felicidad y melancolía por el ausente. Deseaba que nunca la traición hubiera llegado a su vida, por que era eso lo que le estaba causando lentamente la muerte.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Daguel observó como la comitiva del rey regresaba, observó el rostro del rey enjuto, triste y pensativo a la cabeza. Llegaba solo a Minas Tirith, sin el príncipe consorte o el heredero, si es que le había habido.

Había sido enviado a resguardar la entrada principal, pero tenía prohibido acercarse a los recién llegados sea quienes fueran, Faramir había recibido orden expresa de Elessar en cuanto al joven, no le dio mas detalles ni el príncipe de Ithilien se los pidió. Cumplió con alejar de palacio a Daguel, sin darle explicaciones y por boca del segundo jefe de guardias.

Los ojos de Daguel se abrieron dejando a los rayos del sol su color azul, había adelgazado después del rechazo del rey, había palidecido y cumplía con sus deberes como autómata, poniendo casi nula atención a las órdenes, y saliendo poco de la pobre casa en que habitaba, el rey había sido muy tajante al decirle que no le amaba, pero ahora que regresaba solo, sin esperarlo, llegaba una esperanza. Era natural que Legolas le hubiera rechazado, o tal vez llegaba triste por que no hubo nacimiento, tal vez ambos habían muerto al momento del parto y… Ahora estaba libre el rey del elfo, libre para reunirse con él.

Daguel soltó la lanza al perderse el grupo de recién llegados y salió corriendo con dirección a su casa. Estaba en desorden como siempre, sin el calor del horno que usaba su madre, sin mas que restos de comidas en trastos sucios sobre la mesa, con ropa de gente desconocida aun en su cama. Esos días fueron duros para el joven, ya que sólo una mujer forastera de otro reino había aceptado tener relaciones con él a cambio de comida y techo por unos días, ninguno de los hombres guapos quiso compartir su cama dado los antecedentes de Daguel con el rey. Cuando la mujer se entero por los chismes que escuchaba al salir, abandonó de inmediato al jovencito.

El joven guardia ya no conservaba amistades, los pocos con los que hablaba eran compañeros de turno, por que los que hasta hacia poco tiempo los consideraba amigos, le habían vuelto la espalda. Tal vez hubieran consentido alguna aventura con una mujer casada que no armara tanto alboroto, algún encuentro con otro hombre ajeno a la realeza que les sostenía, pero no podían consentir que su roce con el rey, hubiera destruido la familia real, y menos cuando el príncipe consorte esperaba un hijo. El rey no sería el mismo sin el apoyo del elfo, no lo fue durante la guerra del anillo y no lo sería después sin su presencia. Eso era lo que mas le reprochaban, era lógico esperar que alguien con semejante poder tomara alguna noche a otro compañero, y podían aceptarlo, pero ahora que estaba un bebé entre los dos, era difícil perdonarlo.

Daguel se pasaba malas noches y peores días, como sonámbulo hacia sus guardias, recordando y viviendo en sueños, conteniendo los suspiros para evitar las burlas. Era difícil cuando el primer amor sólo es un juego para la pareja. Daguel había entregado su amor y esperanza y ahora recibía su pago por enamorarse de quien no debía.

Y tomó un baño con agua fría, y peino sus dorados y opacos cabellos untando un poco de aceite para hacerles brillar un poco, y encontrando bajo su cama y las ropas ajadas de la mujer, un recipiente pequeño con perfume, unto un poco en su pecho. Enjuago su boca, repaso sus facciones en el espejo polvoriento y salió en busca de una nueva oportunidad.

Aragorn también había tomado un baño caliente a diferencia de Daguel, también había peinado sus cabellos y cambiado sus ropas polvorientas del camino. En cambio, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, repasaba la habitación de su bebé, estaba contento al recordar su hermoso rostro cuando dormía con sus ojos cerrados, de sentir sus manitas entre la suya gruesa y áspera. Como, cuando le sacaba al sol, entornaba sus párpados para evitar que los rayos de Anar le afectaran. Siendo medio elfo, no tenía aun el gusto de conocer las caricias del bello astro sobre su cabeza. Mando retocar con un poco mas de azul la habitación y empezar a fabricar otros dos caballitos de madera, en su mente pensó llamarlos Arod y Hasufel, en recuerdo de aquellos dos que había obsequiado Éomer en la travesía por las mesetas de Rohan.

Cojeando un poco, por el mal paso que dio durante el viaje, se dirigió a sus nuevas habitaciones reales en el mismo piso, más grandes que las primeras, mas alegres y adecuadas para la pareja e hijo. 

Estaba pasando por el pasillo regresando a su habitación, necesitaba descansar un poco antes de hablar con Faramir, que amablemente le había recibido a su llegada. Necesita preparar todo, dejar Minas Tirith listo para cuando Legolas regresara con Auril a su "nuevo" hogar. Conservaba la esperanza, si Legolas le amaba aun todavía ¿Qué podía hacer si sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para convencerle? Le amaba y no iba a perder la oportunidad de demostrárselo. Ninguno de los malos recuerdos que hubo en el pasado residía ya en el palacio, la cocina estaba en proceso de cambio a otro lugar, las habitaciones eran nuevas en diferente piso, la habitación del pequeño Auril estaba casi preparada para recibirle, y se ubicaba a un lado de las nuevas habitaciones reales. Todo parecía ser nuevo, y bañado con rayos de esperanza.

_* En el recuento de los daños,_

_Del holocausto de tu amor…_

_Son incalculables e irreparables…_

_Hay demasiada destrucción…_

Abajo en las escaleras se escuchaban murmullos, los guardias discutían y trataban de bajar la voz, seguramente para no molestarle. Asomó un poco la cabeza y reconoció el timbre de voz. Daguel regresaba nuevamente, tal vez por una nueva oportunidad. Era necesario terminar con ese asunto de una vez, creía haberlo echo antes, pero se equivocaba. Si no había aprendido con la última conversación que tuvieron, tal vez los golpes lograrían hacerlo. Pero si los guardias lo hacían por la fuerza, conocía que Daguel no cesaría hasta hablar con él, y si al joven se le ocurría presentarse con Legolas y Auril en el palacio, Legolas desconfiaría de él nuevamente. Eso no podía ocurrir, no iba a arriesgar todo por lo que había luchado y sufrido por la obsesión de un jovencito. Le dolía un poco destruir el corazón de Daguel así, pero todos sufrimos descalabros en nuestra vida amorosa, no sería la última vez que le ocurriera, aun era joven y lleno de vida.

_* Lágrimas que no consiguen,_

_Apagar el fuego que hay en mí,_

_Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera,_

_Sólo quedan ruinas en m_

- Te hemos dicho que no puedes subir

- Pero debo de hablar con el Devon – insistió Daguel entre los dos guardias que le impedían el paso

- ¡No! El rey fue tajante en sus órdenes, nadie debe de molestarle, tu mucho menos. ¡Vete!

- Pero debo hablar con él, ¡seguro y me espera! – exclamó esperanzado.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te saquemos a golpes! 

- Vamos, Devon, Señor Matlos, ¡soy su compañero! ¡No sean así!

- No nos importa si eres nuestro compañero, ¡este no es tu sitio! ¡Así que vete!

_* En el recuento de los daños,_

_Del terrible choque entre los dos…_

_Del firme impacto de tus manos,_

_No sobrevivió mi precaución…_

Los tres forcejeaban, los guardias no deseaban hacerle daño, sobre todo el más joven, Devon,  que una vez fue su amigo de niño, pero al otro más experimentado no le importaba amoratar el rostro del lindo jovencito. Le despreciaba por sus preferencias.

_* En el recuento de los daños,_

_Me sales debiendo tantísimo amor_

_Que no puedo creer en lo que escuch_

_Como puedes decir, que te olvidare…_

A punto estaban de liarse a golpes, cuando el rey bajo por las escaleras, Elessar llegaba con el rostro enfadado por causa de los gritos que hacían eco en el salón, y por que el dolor de su pie le molestaba por el trabajo que hizo al bajar de prisa.

- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Los dos guardias se congelaron al escuchar la voz del rey, Daguel se inmutó y no pudo creer que Elessar hubiera bajado a recibirle.

- ¡Elessar! He venido... He venido a hablar contigo. – dijo el joven guardia recuperando su valentía, no podía quedar mal delante de los guardias.

- He dicho que no quiero recibirte, que no quiero saber mas de ti ¿Es que no entiendes mis palabras? ¿tu necedad ha cerrado tus oídos?

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado para dar paso al rey.

- Elessar, mi señor, mi rey… Sé que hice mal en llegar a su habitación, sé que cometí un error en entrar al baño y…

_* Oh! No, no, no, no…_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De ese beso que me sube al cielo, _

_Que es el mismo_

_Que ahora me hunde en el infierno_

_¡Ooh no! ¡Ooh no!_

Elessar se apresuró unos pasos y tomó al jovencito de un brazo apartándole de los guardias, a quienes hizo seña de que se retiraran, por sólo que estuviera el soberano ante el joven guardia, era lo suficientemente fuerte para poner a Daguel en su lugar sin la ayuda de sus leales soldados. Ambos guardias hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron, no muy lejos, sólo lo necesario para no estar a la vista del rey, no querían perderse de las revelaciones escandalosas entre esos dos.

_* ¡Oooh! No, no, no, no…_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,_

_Si sabía que no ibas a amarme_

_¿Qué ganabas?_

_¿Qué ganabas?_

_Con besarme._

Daguel sin embargo, viendo que ambos estaban a solas al pie de las escaleras se echó a sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, tratando de besarle en la boca.

- Daguel, ¡por favor! – exclamó el rey zafándose de su abrazo.

- Te amo, y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo. – respondió sonriendo a pesar de que sus brazos estaban ceñidos a sus costados por las manos del rey.

- ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡No quiero más problemas! ¡No quiero nada contigo!

- Pero yo sí quiero todo contigo, verás que estaremos bien los dos.

- ¡No! ¿No entiendes? Mi vida tiene una nueva oportunidad, la luz alumbra nuevamente y no quiero más nubes, búscate a otro, ¡yo no puedo amarte! – exclamó zarandeando un poco a Daguel como para despertarlo de su sueño.

- Pero Elessar, ahora que estas solo, ahora que has visto que él no puede amarte como yo…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! No puedes saber lo que hay en el corazón de mi esposo

- ¿Haldir, tal vez? – aventuró a decir el joven soldado.

Un golpe calló su boca, y los guardias se espantaron al escucharlo hasta su refugio, tan fuerte y sonoro como si estuvieran delante de ambos.

_* En el recuento de los daños_

_Lo material todo lo perdí,_

_Perdí mi casa y mis amigos,_

_Todo lo mío te lo di._

- ¡No te amo! – gritó Aragorn enrojecido de furia - ¡Te lo he dicho de mil formas y siempre regresas! ¡Desde este momento quedas fuera de mis soldados! ¡De mi gente y mi protección!

- E.. elessar…

- Traté de ser bueno contigo, trate de entenderte pero después de tanto hablar tus oídos se niegan a escuchar… - dijo Aragorn furioso por la necedad del joven - Ahora, ¡lárgate!, no deseo verte en mis dominios, no deseo verte nunca mas ¿Entiendes?

_* Entre los desaparecidos:_

_Mi resistencia y mi voluntad,_

_Y hay algo mutilado que he pensado_

_Que tal vez era mi dignidad…_

Daguel tenía una mano en su rostro, sintiendo la sangre caer de su labio partido, con las lágrimas mezclándose con su sangre, escuchó lo que el rey ordenaba a sus compañeros.

- Llévenselo, que tome algunas de sus pertenencias pero que para mañana en la mañana este fuera de los límites de Gondor, que le reciban donde puedan, pero no aquí.

- E.. Elessar… yo… yo… ¡No puedo estar lejos de ti! – gimió Daguel cuando sintió a sus compañeros apresándole.

- Es suficiente Daguel, guarda un poco de dignidad por tu persona y no sigas con esto… ¡Entiende!

Los guardias lo tomaron de ambos brazos, y casi arrastras le sacaron de palacio, y ante la mirada de todos le escoltaron hasta la puerta de su casa, donde Daguel cayó de rodillas, acompañando a las gotas saladas que caían al piso, le habían despreciado, le habían roto el corazón de la manera mas dolorosa y… dolía mucho, y todo el dolor lleno su corazón y le oscurecía la vista y la razón. Del amor al odio sólo había un paso y Daguel terminaba por darlo. 

_* ¡Oooh! No, no, no, no…_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,_

_Si sabía que no ibas a amarme_

_¿Qué ganabas?_

_¿Qué ganabas?_

_Con besarme._

TBC…

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

_Este capítulo, eran dos, pero por fuerza les hice uno. Ahora vendrá lo bueno. __Muejejeje__ (Risa malévola) Seré mala… XD_

**_The Balrog of Althena_**_.-__ ¡No! No estarán juntos, soy mala y ahora me divierto._

**_Any_**_.- El bebé tiene esos ojos de Aragorn que vigilan a su ada todo momento._

**_Alym_**_­.- ¿Extrañas a Haldir? Yo también. Bueno, hablamos por MSN y os di ánimos. ^_^_

**_Laripochi_**_.- Un día deje una imagen del bebé en la comu, no sé si la viste, era el bebé Greenleaf de Shadowess. :-P_

**_Monce_**_.- ¿Boda de Aragorn y Legolas? Veré que puedo hacer, todo se puede ^_^_

**_Iona_**_.- Ô.ô No sé que es hacer barra, pero creo yo que es algo bueno, no sé. :-P Ya comenté por algún lugar que seguiré con "Reencuentro" y "Aurora" una vez que termine este, sino, se me va la inspiración. ^_^_

**_Kel_**_.- *Jun pasa un pañuelo a Kel y le da un abrazo* ¡Sí! Aragorn sufrirá, y yo la pasare muy a gusto entonces, pero no te preocupes tanto que me apoyaras… Eso creo. :-P ¿contenta con Daguel o le doy mas? ^_^ ¡Me dio penita el pobre!_

**_MelianWB_**_.- Bueno, creo que Haldir tiene seguidoras, por eso lo quiero mucho. Escribir es difícil cuando no tengo inspiración, pero creo que por ahora va bien. Besos_

**_Ceili_****_-Boy_**_.- Gracias por tus palabras, ¿Haldir de padrino? Jejeje… Interesante, mientras padrino y rey no terminen ahorcándose. ^_^_

**_Lanthir_**_.- Sobre las ideas feministas, las comparto contigo, y espero que conforme pase el fic, te sientas feliz. Contigo tengo deuda enorme, por el fic de XLG ;_; ¿Me das una prorroga para terminar este fic? ¿sí? ¡Po favo! ~_~`_

**_Reiko_Noriko_**_.- No problem con la votación. Se agradece el gesto. Legolas semi perdonó a Aragorn, pero el rey debe de sufrir._

**_Daniela_Bloom_**_.- ¡Sí! Legolas merece más. Y el rey debe de responder. Qué bien que ya estas mejor de mano y salud. Nop, no me ha dado tendinitis, ¿mm… podría usarle para no ir a trabajar?, :-P _

**_Txiri_**_.- ¡si! Tal como decía, ¡Aragorn debe de pagar! Qué no es tan fácil perdonar…Muejejeje_

**_Integrachan_**_.- Supongo que andas de prisa ^_^ Mil besos, pero ¿Qué significa Sugoi? Perdón, me sonó a ¡Pattoi, Pattoi! como decía el rey en los "Samurai Pizza cat!…:-P_

**_Nina_**_.- No, no dejare a Haldir solito, Alym aboga por él, ¡y yo misma! ^_^_

**_Forfirith_**_.- Creo que no eres la única que no quiere a Haldir, no sé si lo hice demasiado bueno, o por que hace pensar al elfito ;_; ¡Gracias por tus palabras!_

**_Bishoujo_Hentai_**_.- ¿dopados? Ô.ô Jajajajaja… no sabes como me reí con tu review. Besos_

**_Nessimelle_**_.- Sí, Ned Nelly es buena, mas por OB, ;_; ¿aún no lo perdonas? Bueno, le haremos sufrir my preciouss._

**_Abysm_**_.- Una mas que se une al sufrimiento de Aragorn. ¡sí! Por suerte yo sí sé como terminarlo (espero)  ^_^ Mil gracias por tus palabras. ^_^ Espero y no me dejes en ascuas con tu fic_

**_Free_my_mind_**_.- Legolas se sorprendió de ver a Aragorn allí, y hacer lo que hizo.^_^ Gracias por tu mensaje._

**_Shanna_**_.- Mil besos y gracias por todo el apoyo por mail que me haces favor de dar. :-D_

**_Diane_****_ Greenleaf Malfoy_**_.- ¿Final trágico? Ô.ô ¿Yo escribir algo así? Snif.. snif… Bueno, al menos no hasta ahora. :-P Besos De los demás, ¿qué te puedo decir? No los olvido. ^_^_

**_Azalea_**_­_.- _Bien, a mi me gustan los ojos de Aragorn, y Serima, bueno, al fin tuvo noticias._

**_Grillo_**_.- ¡Ah! Por un momento pensé que sería mi primer "flame", tomatada, o mentada en un fic. Pero he cambiado de parecer y te lo agradezco. Si Tolkien supiera de este fic, yo me moriría de pena, digo, es como ver a mis mosqueteros con slash,¡ y nooo! (Ya les vi y me encantó!) no sé quien te indujo a leer este fic, pero gracias a ella también. El fic es "rosita" a veces pero no puedo evitarlo. Si, habrá dos lemmones. A lo que veo por ahora, Gracias por el review._

**_PrinceLegolas_**_.- ¿Juntos? Bueno, aun falta poquito. Ya había escrito el fic cuando me leíste la mente, sobre Daguel. ^_^_


	34. Ayuda

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. **MPREG totalmente**, (Varón embarazado) así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

En este capítulo, todo está hablado en élfico

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Auril, Lassel, Aldelas, Serima, Ossmar, Daguel y Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor. 

**34. Ayuda**

Puso todo en orden, el reino de Gondor lucía brillante y diferente a hace un año, las calles lucían un poco más verdes, se escuchaban los cantos de pájaros en el aire, la gente se animo un poco mas al saber que el rey partiría pronto al Bosque Verde en busca del príncipe consorte, no conocían detalles de la situación, pero suponían que ambos regentes se habían reconciliado después del nacimiento del primer heredero. 

La gente murmuraba en las calles, sabían que debían recibir a un niño, el nombre lo desconocían ya que el rey personalmente quería presentarlo a sus súbditos. Las mujeres discutían el posible aspecto del pequeño, y los hombres aseguraban, que dada la mezcla de razas,  sería un gran guerrero con toda seguridad. 

Aragorn había cambiado, mando a confeccionar nuevas ropas para él y Legolas, atestando los cajones con nuevas telas, diseños élficos y brocados de plata. Legolas recobraría su figura, por lo que había visto la última la hinchazón por el parto había pasado, y ansiaba tenerle de nuevo a  su lado. 

La habitación de Auril también estaba lista, llena de hermosos juguetes de madera y almohadones de colores, con la cuna de madera de hermoso labrado. Su ropa estaba ya ocupando su respectivo lugar. Sería un príncipe muy consentido y amado por todos. Y ya tanto Melfor como Seris estaban iniciando su re aprendizaje sobre los cuidados y salud de un bebé de raza élfica.

En el salón del trono todo había cambiado, la cola del dragón había desaparecido, y recubiertas los muros de este, en color marfil. Ahora ostentaba en su lugar, las imágenes de Aragorn y Legolas en trajes de batalla, tal como se les conoció en las batallas de los campos de Pelennor. La cocina había sido situada en un lugar distinto, luciendo limpia y ordenada, Serima podría estar orgullosa de ella. Había mas jardines y el verde afloraba con la primavera entrando. El árbol blanco empezaba a mostrar sus hojas primaverales, todo era un buen indicio para el rey.

Aragorn estaba listo para partir, llevando algunos obsequios para el rey Thranduil y uno mas para su padre, en agradecimiento por su ayuda en el nacimiento de Auril. Para Legolas conservaba algo más especial. Faramir fue encargado del reino nuevamente, pero esta vez Eowyn y el pequeño Elboron estaban a su lado, y no a la distancia como hacia tres meses.

El rey partió una vez mas hacia Eryn Lasgalen, deseoso de demostrar en su estancia por  allí, y con la venia del Rey, que el amor que sentía por Legolas era genuino. Había cambiado por dentro y por fuera y deseaba compartirlo. La esperanza brillaba en su corazón, por que sabía que aun Legolas le amaba.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Ya habían pasado más de un mes desde que Auril nació, desde la última vez que tuvo oportunidad de verle. Esa noche que le contempló dormido, que beso furtivamente a Legolas en la mejilla, fue su despedida. Ya no deseaba verle ahora que el rey Elessar estaba a su lado, el mismo Lord Elrond lo había dicho, él nunca podía ocupar el lugar de su pareja, y si Aragorn estaba allí, y si Aragorn cuidaba al bebé y se encargaba de la salud de Legolas, entonces ¿Por qué quedarse a sufrir?

Había tenido el privilegio de ver al bebé y conocer su nombre al partir, salió de Eryn Lasgalen, y aunque el rey le pidió que aguardase hasta la recuperación de Legolas, ya que su compañía era placentera a su hijo. Haldir diplomáticamente se negó a quedarse un día mas, entrego unas líneas de despedida al rey, se disculpó con lord Elrond y partió del Bosque Verde solo y triste, contrario a como había llegado. No estaba en su derecho en amar a Legolas, quizá nunca lo estuvo, tal vez nunca hubo esa oportunidad.

Sus hermanos no le esperaban, su gente creyó que pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de su regreso, pero igual se alegraron de tenerle nuevamente al mando de los guardias de Lorien. Era callado como siempre, pero meditabundo cuando siempre era el más entusiasta en sorprender a las bestias que intentaban introducirse a los dominios de los señores de Lothlorien.

Rúmil no se atrevió a cuestionar a su hermano, Orophin en cambio tenía la incertidumbre si Aragorn tenía algo que ver en su silencio, si Legolas le había rechazado. Ambos hermanos no habían tenido mas noticias que la buena nueva del nacimiento del heredero de Gondor, un varón de nombre Auril, que portaba la sangre élfica con orgullo en cuerpo y alma, y que Legolas se recuperaría y llenaría de enseñanzas y riquezas espirituales el alma del recién nacido. 

Galadriel había escuchado las noticias al lado de su esposo, y se sorprendió de que Haldir tratara de ocultarle el dolor en su corazón, cuando podía leerlo claramente en su mirada, no podía morir de amor cuando no le había manifestado abiertamente, Lord Celeborn, de cabellos plateados y mirada llena de eras de sabiduría, comprendió al instante lo que los ojos verdes de su valeroso guerrero anhelaban, pero en las palabras de su amada esposa dejaría la responsabilidad de alumbrar un poco su espíritu.

- Dime Haldir que es lo que tu corazón enturbia – preguntó Galadriel una vez que su esposo se march

- Mi señora es la única, que puede ver mi sufrimiento y es una pena para mí que sea testigo de mi cruel tormento.

- No soy la única, puesto que todos los que te aman lo ven reflejado en tus ojos.

- ¡Pero por que él no puede verle! – exclamó Haldir olvidándose un momento delante de quien se encontraba

- Por que su mirada pertenece a alguien más, y ha vuelto sus ojos a él solamente. Pero estoy segura, de que el día que él llegue a necesitarte, tú estarás a su lado incondicionalmente.

- No podría necesitarme, cuando lo tiene a él a su lado.

Galadriel sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿En verdad piensas que es tan fácil remendar lo que han desecho? Para eso se necesita voluntad. La traición no puede curarse por sí sola.

- No entiendo las palabras, y mi corazón se ha confundido aun más por ellas.

- El lazo que Aragorn tendió a Legolas lo ha roto su traición, pero el vínculo que Legolas ofreció a Elessar aun permanece intacto. Es lo que le lleva a su final, y necesita de ayuda para salir del abismo.

- No entiendo mi señora, Aragorn está con él. Sólo se necesitan el uno al otro, yo no puedo hacer nada por que vuelva sus ojos a mí.

- Es cierto, pero nadie puede saber lo que mañana no trae el nuevo sol. No desesperes Haldir, que tu corazón tendrá respuesta.

Galadriel sonrió con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba alegremente rostro etéreo, dejo a su guardián de confianza solo con sus reflexiones. Un mes después Galadriel recibía una invitación de Thranduil, para asistir a la presentación del nuevo miembro de la familia real. Galadriel sonrió a esta noticia, y Celeborn apretó con cariño la mano de su señora apoyando su decisión. Pudieron leer entre líneas la intención que el mensaje llevaba, puesto que no era de común costumbre, el asistir a las presentaciones mas que de los príncipes herederos de las casas reales, y los señores de Lorien, estaban excusados de asistir, sin embargo, deseaban hacer llegar un presente al primogénito de Legolas, olvidándose un momento de la sangre de Isildur que llevaba en sus venas. Haldir sería ese mensajero y sus hermanos asistirían con él al reino de Eryn Lasgalen.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Para los dos meses los mareos eran un poco más frecuentes, en general Legolas mostraba su acostumbrada fortaleza, su tiro perfecto y su fuerza característica en su raza, pero cuando el malestar asomaba a su vida, se sentía el más indefenso y débil elfo sobre Arda. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero siempre en compañía de uno de sus hermanos, de alguno de los guardias o de Serima o Lara, le descubrían por la palidez de su rostro o por la manera de cerrar los ojos y tratar de aferrarse al objeto más cercano. Entonces era cuando la compañía tomaba a Auril de sus brazos, cuando le ofrecían asiento o cuando detenían el paseo vespertino. 

Al terminar el segundo mes, el desmayo llegó a presentarse dos veces por semana, esto desesperaba al rey, quien maldecía por dentro el daño que Aragorn le había hecho a su hijo con su aventura, Lord Elrond se avergonzaba un poco del hecho de haber contribuido a su educación, pero también había podido observar que durante su estancia en Eryn Lasgalen, Aragorn había mostrado verdadero amor por Legolas y por su hijo, sus palabras reflejaban la verdad de su corazón arrepentido. Pero nada de eso ayudaría a Legolas a salir de la  oscuridad que lo consumía en estos momentos.

El día de la presentación del príncipe Auril a la comunidad élfica del Bosque Verde, llegó al fin. Se presentaba un hermoso bebé vestido de azul, con la pequeña corona plateada que se tambaleaba en su cabeza dorada y hacia relucir el color de sus ojos acerados. Thranduil convocó a su gente, y en medio de sonrisas y vítores, Auril sobresalió sobre las cabezas de los elfos, dominándolos desde su altura, con su inocente mirada, entrecerrando de cuando en cuando por el sol que caía en sus tiernos ojos grises. Se podían observar sus orejas puntiagudas y como sus puñitos estaban cerrados por la sensación de "flotar" sobre los demás.

Legolas estaba a un lado de su padre, vestido de plata llevando su sencilla corona de príncipe, mientras Lassel como príncipe heredero estaba del otro lado del rey, portando todas las insignias que le correspondían. Nada se comento en la reunión de elfos sobre el linaje de los hombres, sólo se alabo y se presentó ante Anar, y muy propiamente a los Valar,  a Auril, hijo de Legolas, nieto de Thranduil y bisnieto de Oropher.

Justo cuando Auril pasó a los brazos de Legolas, y daban comienzo las festividades del día, Tres viajeros cruzaron las puertas del reino y sobresalían entre la multitud por la diferencia de sus ropajes. El rostro de Legolas se iluminó al ver el de Haldir llegar de nuevo a su reino. La felicidad fue tal, que ni uno de los dos separo la mirada por algunos segundos, Thranduil comprendió las palabras que antes había escuchado de Lord Elrond, pero temía la culpa que vendría después de que todo hubiera pasado.

Haldir había estado todo el camino renuente a decir mas de diez palabras a sus hermanos, tenía la sospecha que la dama Galadriel le había enviado con otra intención, pero nunca sería capaz de desobedecer una orden directa de ella o del Lord Celeborn.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas llevando a Auril en brazos, con su corona de plata cubriéndole parcialmente su rostro emocionado por la prisa con que le llevaba su padre. - ¡Haldir!

Haldir se inclinó, y presentó a Thranduil que llegaba detrás, a Lassel y a Legolas que le observaba de frente, el obsequio que los señores de Lorien le hacían al recién nacido. Un hermoso arco brocado, réplica exacta pero más pequeña de la que hacia años había recibido Legolas, cuando la comunidad del anillo pasó unas noches en sus bosques.

A las palabras de Haldir, Auril sonrió al reconocer su voz, su corazón y mente no habían olvidado a aquél que le trajo desde la oscuridad cuando estuvo en el vientre de su adar.

Tanto Haldir como sus hermanos fueron recibidos con alegría, como siempre hacían entre las comunidades de elfos en esos días, ya no había por que temer espías, engaños y ataques mas que de las bestias, entre los reinos elfitos. Para sorpresa de Haldir, Aragorn no estaba en el reino, ni se habló de él durante la comida y cena, ninguna palabra respecto a él. ¿Acaso no se habían reconciliado aun? No preguntó, pero estaba al tanto de la situación

La noche siguió con alegría, con danzas vivas, con Serima disfrutando de la frescura de la noche y Ossmar a su lado sonriendo. Legolas había abogado por él, dispensándole de la guardia nocturna para que la mujer no se sintiera tan sola en ese día que debía de ser felicidad para todos. Ossmar no tuvo ningún problema en invitar a Serima a danzar al par de las arpas y alegres cantos élficos.

Auril estaba muy bien acomodado en brazos de Haldir, mientras Legolas había entrado a su habitación a guardar ambas tiaras, la de Auril y la suya. Haldir mientras tanto, fruncía el ceño, por que nunca en su larga vida de guerrero elfo, había tenido la oportunidad de tener a un bebé en sus brazos, y menos uno que hallaba tan cómodos sus fuertes brazos, aun y cuando Haldir no le sostenía de la manera adecuada. Además, el miedo le había invadido al saber que el pequeño Auril aun podía dejarle algún regalo húmedo durante su sueño. Pronto llegó Legolas a salvarle de grave peligro que corría. Le tomó en sus brazos entre una manta que había sacado de su aposento. El bebé estaba rendido y feliz.

El rostro que Legolas tenía cuando observaba a su hijo alegraba a Haldir, que se decía que bien había sentado la paternidad a su amigo. Tal vez cuando él tuviera a su propio hijo podría llegar a sentir lo mismo.

- Mi hijo parece haber hallado buen refugio en tus brazos – señalo Legolas arropándole en su brazo.

- Lo dudo, son brazos acostumbrados a la rudeza, no a la delicadeza con que debe tratarse a un bebé.

Legolas sonrió. 

- Creo que es momento de retirarnos, no es hora para Auril aun este afuera, su parte humana aun le hace un poco susceptible a enfermarse. Debe dormir. Pudo terminar con el tarro de Samill que trajiste, sino se lo hubiera escondido.

- Es un dulce muy preciado, supuse que le agradaría.

- Gracias. Ahora, te dejare para que descanses.

- ¿Tú también me abandonas? ¿También necesitas dormir?

- ¿Abandonarte? – preguntó Legolas.

Por toda contestación Haldir indico con la cabeza hacia donde se escuchaban los cantos y la risa de algunas parejas bailando. Entre ellas, Legolas pudo recordar  ver a Rúmil y Orophin acompañando con cadencia, a alguna dama elfa de su reino.

- ¡Ah! Creo que tus hermanos están más dispuestos a divertirse que tu, mi querido Haldir.

- La diversión no es la misma para todos. Yo, por ejemplo, disfrutaría pasar noches enteras hablando contigo, y parecería no aburrirme jamás.

Legolas se sonrojó a su pesar, no era de un buen anfitrión dejar al recién llegado solo entre tantos. Muchos le conocían, pero no tenían la familiaridad de amigos.

- Bien, regresare en cuanto deje a Auril encargado a Tinwelyn, o alguien más que haya quedado en palacio. Al parecer Serima, también disfruta de esta noche.

- Te acompaño entonces, no deseo parecer un tonto tarareando canciones que desconozco de estas hermosas tierras.

Ambos subieron hasta el piso en que tenía su habitación el bebé, Lara también disfrutaba de esa noche bajo la luna, seguramente con su pareja, pero Tinwelyn aparecía como un ángel salvador a tomar al bebé para llevarle a su cuna. Mellina le acompañaba ya que por el ruido no podía descansar, al ver al bebé Auril dormido se animo un poco.

- Sólo unos momentos, no tardaré – señaló Legolas

- No te preocupes, anda, ve a divertirte, Mellina y yo cuidaremos del pequeño Auril. 

Legolas agradeció con una reverencia a la hermosa dama elfa de cabellos castaños y largos. Haldir esperaba a Legolas fuera de la habitación, pensando en las palabras de Galadriel que rondaban por su cabeza en ese momento. La música ligera llegaba hasta ese lugar, y parecía invitarles al baile, lento y armonioso, tranquilizante.

Haldir se inclinó ante Legolas, quien le observó con el ceño fruncido ante la actitud del Galadrim. Pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de Haldir quien le invitó a mover su cuerpo con silencio, siguiendo el suave ritmo de la melodía.  

Legolas se sintió intimidado por la conducta del Galadrim y a pesar de que había sido con mucho respeto, sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse. Las manos de Haldir estaban en su cintura, un poco más arriba, mientras las de Legolas, desacostumbrado a ser tratado como dama, descansaban las suyas sobre los brazos de Haldir. Primero, poco a poco y sin mirarse, tímidos los dos, dieron algunos pasos.

- Me alegro de que este mejor, amigo mío. – susurró Haldir a su oído derecho.

Los recuerdos de Legolas volaron a los momentos más hermosos de su vida, al día de su unión con Aragorn y su primer baile juntos. Penosos ambos ante tal situación, se comportaban de la misma manera con que Legolas hacia con Haldir. Y la melodía hablaba de amor, de ilusiones y sueños compartidos, de la alegría de encontrar el amor verdadero y vivir por siempre en él. 

Todas esas emociones olvidadas, las revivió en ese momento, y su corazón sangró un poco mas con el recuerdo, el ancla lo llevaba mas hondo cada vez que pensaba en él, que le extrañaba y anhelaba el pasado. Legolas perdió el conocimiento en brazos de Haldir.

Asustado Haldir le tomó en brazos, le llevó a su habitación, y trató de hacerle recuperar el conocimiento, temía una recaída por el parto, alguna herida de la cual no había sido enterado. Cuando se cercioró que respiraba con normalidad fue en busca del rey Thranduil y Lord Elrond quienes le revisaron. La palidez de Haldir demostraba su preocupación por Legolas, ambos señores elfos decidieron mediante una simple mirada, hablar con Haldir. No deseaban que fuera tan pronto, pero era ya la tercera vez en la semana, y debían actuar con rapidez.

La siguiente mañana, Haldir fue requerido por los dos señores elfos presentes. Al principio Haldir se había asombrado de aun la presencia en el reino de Lord Elrond, creyó que su tarea había terminado con el nacimiento de Auril, pero poco después se enteró que no era así. Los tres meses siguientes al parto aun eran de cuidado para un elfo varón, y aun más cuando este había sido traicionado por la pareja. Legolas era como un barco a la deriva abandonado por su navegante y atado a un ancla que le hundía más y más cada vez. Auril fue capaz de mantenerle a flote, pero ahora, que estaba solo de nuevo, su tiempo era corto.

La razón por la que Legolas había dejado al mortal, se debía a que si quedaba aun mas tiempo a su lado, y con el embarazo, no tardaría mucho en fallecer llevándose al bebé consigo. El poco tiempo que estuvo lejos de él, le sirvió para su embarazo, y a pesar de ser necesaria la presencia de Aragorn durante el nacimiento, después  de éste, su presencia lo que hacia era herirle aun mas.

Le explicaron la situación, no atribuyéndole tarea alguna, le hicieron conocer el estado de Legolas, el resultado que obtendría de seguir así, y la opción que se le presentaba para salvar su vida. Haldir frunció su ceño al conocer la verdad. No sabía que tanto dolor debía de soportar aquél elfo que hubiera sido herido en su amor debido a una traición.

Thranduil en su trono, a escasos tres escalones arriba, Lord Elrond a su lado en el segundo escalón y Haldir de pie, frente a ellos, escuchándole atentamente.

- ¿Entonces, hay alternativa, hay solución para que Legolas se salve? ¿Qué espera mi señor Rey Thranduil, entonces para aliviarle?

- No es tan fácil soltar esa cadena, no cuando el paso que debe dar será de independencia total.

- ¡Pero supongo que Legolas querrá vivir! Por Auril estoy seguro que haría lo imposible por salir avante

- El corazón de Legolas sólo conoce un dueño… Desdichadamente… - señaló Lord Elrond  - Si Aragorn estuviera muerto, el vínculo entre ellos se hubiera roto sin consecuencias, al igual que si Legolas hubiera fallecido. 

- Nunca en la historia de nuestra raza, se ha tenido noticias de infidelidad en una pareja de elfos, - agregó Thranduil - aunque las hay frecuentes entre los mortales, a nosotros los Eldar, nos causa mayor dolor. Nos arrastra mientras no rompamos esas cadenas que nos atan.

- Pero si… Si Legolas aun le ama… Pueden volver a forjar sus lazos, una nueva unión entre sus dos almas. – observó Haldir con las palabras que le carcomían el alma al saberlas verdaderas

- Eso es cierto, pero no puede haber nuevos lazos si aun persisten los viejos.

Haldir empezó a opción que Legolas tenía, era doloroso cuando se ama a alguien, desatar los lazos que unía todo un pasado a su lado. Por que eran seis años que habían vivido juntos, felices por lo que sabía, y esperanzados con la llegada del primer hijo.

- Tú que eres su amigo… Tú que has dado muestras de amistad y verdadero cariño al salvar la vida a mi hijo y nieto, ¿podrías… podrías tratar de convencerle de tomar esa decisión? – preguntó Thranduil poniéndose lentamente de pie.

- Mi señor… yo… yo no podría…- titubeó Haldir ante tales palabras pero reponiéndose agregó - ¿Pero no hay algún ritual, ceremonia u oración que pueda separarles?

- Si hay una, pero corre el riesgo, de que no puedan unirse de nuevo… - añadió Lord Elrond adelantándose unos pasos -  A Los Valar no les gusta que se les llame para luego no hacer caso ni respetar sus decisiones.

- Quiere decir, mi señor Elrond, ¿Qué en caso de que Legolas le recite, o lo realice, si deshace su unión con Aragorn, puede que no se acepte que se reuna con él nuevamente?

- Malas nuevas son el menospreciar los regalos de los Valar.

Es importante mencionar, que al mismo tiempo que eran muy bondadosos, a los Valar se les debía respeto y agradecimiento por los dones recibidos. Así como Legolas fue bendecido con la fertilidad, también había castigo si no la tomaba en alta estima.

Los tres estaban conscientes de que Legolas aun amaba al rey, de que a pesar de los errores cometidos, su corazón aun seguía perteneciéndole, y Haldir más que todos estaba informado de eso.

Thranduil se acercó a Haldir y con la mayor humildad  y respeto por el enviado de Galadriel, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, Lord Elrond contempló la escena con la serenidad que las más crueles batallas le habían otorgado. Ver a un rey orgulloso como Thranduil abogar por su hijo de esa manera, era un hecho sorprendente.

- No te pido más que lo que tu corazón pueda ofrecerle, no te comprometo a hacer más que escuchar su corazón y exponer tu parecer ante mi hijo. Él sabrá escuchar y tal vez hacerle razonar.

- Pero... mi señor… Legolas… yo… no sé si podría… No puedo prometer que el estará de acuerdo... que él seguirá mis consejos.

- Sabemos que mi hijo puede llegar a ser testarudo, pero él te estima, te tiene por buen amigo y eres ahora, nuestra esperanza. Mis hijos aun no comprenden el dolor que ha atravesado Legolas en estos días, tú has estado a su lado en ese tiempo apoyándole, nunca le has defraudado.

- Y si logro… Y sí Legolas llega a estar de acuerdo, ¿quién… con quién…? – se interrumpió Haldir frunciendo el ceño. No quería escuchar la respuesta.

- Creemos que él sabrá elegir a la persona adecuada. – afirmó Thranduil sonriendo mientras Elrond hacia lo mismo detrás. - Lo único que te pedimos, que te rogamos con el corazón en la mano, es que le hagas entrar en razón. De lo demás, se encargaran los Valar en decidir.

Haldir asintió, recibió un abrazo afectuoso de Thranduil, y pudo por un instante el reconocer el olor de Legolas en él, entre padre e hijo la diferencia era mínima. Thranduil conservaba su juventud y hermosura, muy a pesar de que los años se acumulaban en chispas vivaces en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Para el medio día, Haldir acompañó a Legolas mientras alimentaba a Auril, sólo les observaba y Serima había sido comprensiva al dejar a los dos amigos a solas.

Legolas estaba tranquilo con la presencia de Haldir, mientras daba golpecitos en la espalda de Auril para que aliviara su pancita llena. Nada habían comentado acerca del incidente de la noche anterior, sólo había respondido que se había sentido débil repentinamente, era todo. Pero por la mañana, cuando fue a buscarle para practicar con él su tiro con arco, no le encontró. Le habían informado que estaba en reunión con su padre y Lord Elrond. Supuso entonces, que le habían puesto al tanto de la situación. Le asombraba aun que no hubiera tocado el tema.

- Auril es un bebé muy tranquilo. Pocas veces le he escuchado llorar.

- Sí, sólo llora cuando es necesario. Es un bebé educado que no hace berrinches – afirmó Legolas acariciando la espalda de su hijo

- Es que su adar no le ha enseñado como se deben hacer. – bromeó Haldir apenas sonriendo

- Eso no es cierto, yo no hago berrinches.

- Si los haces, y con frecuencia si se oponen a tu voluntad

- ¡Qué no los hago!.. – exclamó Legolas también bromeando.

Haldir sonrió. Recordó la necedad de Legolas en no querer ser vendados en su paso por Caras Galadon.

- En todo caso, espero aun el tiempo de escucharle hablar, debe de tener una preciosa voz.

El Galadrim tocaba un punto sensible, los elfos aprendían a hablar casi al año, y su voz a esa edad era un encanto lleno de inocencia, si Legolas seguía sin romper el lazo que le ataba al infiel mortal, no estaría allí para verlo.

- Tal vez no esté aquí para enseñarle.

- No puedes decir eso, es tu hijo. Tal pensaría que no le amas

- Con todo mi corazón.  – respondió Legolas dejando a Auril en la cuna, con una cojín detrás para que no girara.

- ¿Entonces que te impedirá verlo crecer, amarlo y educarlo como se debe?

- Mi destino ya no me pertenece…

- ¡Legolas, yo no puedo permitir que te dejes caer así! – exclamó Haldir poniéndose en pie. – ¡Sería como cometer un suicidio!

- ¡Sssh!  Haldir

Haldir no se volvió a sentar, pero dio unos pasos por la habitación, mientras Legolas tomaba el lugar al lado de la cuna de su hijo.

- No me malinterpretes… Yo quiero verlo, quiero estar con él, y daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado cuando elija a su pareja.

- Entonces, ¿qué te detiene para hacerlo? Tú padre está preocupado, tus hermanos también y no puedes dejar a Auril huérfano. Debes hacerlo, nunca has cedido ante una pelea y no creo que esta sea la primera y ultima vez.

- Esta bien. Lo haré.

- ¿Lo… lo harás? – preguntó Haldir deteniéndose en su caminar, asombrado por lo fácil que había sido convencerle.

- Sí, pero deseo que Aragorn este al tanto de la situación.

Eso no era la razón que Haldir esperaba escuchar, Legolas estaba de nuevo aferrándose al mortal.

- ¿Aun piensas en él como tu esposo? No entiendo después del daño que te ha causado, por causa de él tienes este padecer.

- ¡Ssssh! Él ha cambiado Haldir, y aunque mi corazón aun resiente la herida no por eso mi amor ha terminado.

- ¿Y piensas en obtener su consentimiento? ¿Es lo que deseas? ¡Es tu vida y no la de él la que está en juego! – exclamó Haldir acercándose a Legolas

- ¡Baja la voz Haldir! – exclamó Legolas por lo bajo acariciando la espalda de Auril en su cuna.

- Perdona, pero no entiendo tu actitud. Esta forma de someterte a su voluntad, después de lo que hizo... No lo entiendo.

- No pediré su consentimiento, me basto a mí mismo para tomar mis decisiones. Con o sin su aceptación lo haré.

- ¿Entonces, que te hace esperar por él?

- No quiero que malentienda mis actos, no quiero que piense que es una venganza tramada contra él. Simplemente quiero que todo sea correcto.

- ¿Qué todo sea correcto? No es una prueba Legolas, ¡es tu vida!

- Lo sé, Haldir, por favor, necesito tu apoyo, no tu reprobación.

- Perdona. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Legolas sonrió y tomo asiento nuevamente a un lado de la cuna de Auril.

- Legolas, yo... Entiendo que es difícil, pero tanto tu padre como Lord Elrond están preocupados por tu salud, con el desvanecimiento de ayer, creció mas su preocupación.

- Yo me siento bien. – recalcó Legolas

- Pero llegara el momento en que no tendrás mas fuerzas, y tal vez sea demasiado tarde para cuando... Aragorn regrese.

- ¿Te enviaron llamar para convencerme, Haldir? – preguntó Legolas arqueando una ceja 

Haldir dio media vuelta y tomo nuevamente asiento fue entonces, su rostro reflejaba ilusiones rotas. Entonces Legolas no esperaba o tal vez no quería su regreso. Legolas vio lo que pasó en ese momento por el corazón de Haldir.

- Lo siento, no he querido decir que no me alegre con tu llegada. Pero me sorprendió verte de nuevo, después de la manera en que te marchaste sin decirme nada.

- Discúlpame tú a mí, sé que hice mal, pero no he querido estorbar entre... ustedes dos...

- ¡Oh! Yo en cambio tenía la esperanza de que tú hubieras decidido ver a mi hijo. – comentó Legolas olvidándose de las palabras de Haldir respecto a Aragorn.

- En verdad... No era mi intención regresar, tu vida ya tiene suficientes cambios con Auril en ella para que yo piense siquiera en la posibilidad de...  – respondió Haldir mirando al pequeño Auril pasar una mano por su cara.

- Yo mismo no sé que pensar, no sé que esperar, si esta bien o mal en creer en la palabra de aquel que me traicionó.

- Hoy por hoy, preocúpate por ti, el bebé estará mejor si te tiene a su lado, y si aun tu corazón ama al rey de Gondor, vive, para él… o para tu hijo. – sugirió Haldir seriamente.

Los ojos azules del príncipe también se fijaban en Auril, como tratando de obtener una respuesta de su parte.

- Mi padre no estará de acuerdo en que me una a él, y yo tengo miedo de salir nuevamente lastimado. No lo soportaría. No sé que pensar, estoy confundido, tal vez haría mal…

- Yo podría decirte, con la sabiduría de todos los milenios, que sigas lo que te dicta tu corazón, pero como yo mismo no aplico dicho lema, no sé nada respecto a su veracidad.

- ¿No sigues a tu corazón? Entonces, mi amigo, ¿Qué te impulsa a vivir, a seguir existiendo en Arda?

- La esperanza, pero nada se puede lograr cuando aun habito entre las sombras.

- ¿Nunca saldrás a la luz?

- Es la seguridad que me brinda mi cobijo, al igual que tu, temo salir lastimado, pero si no hago algo para ver la luz, nunca sabré si soy capaz de contemplarla.

Al decir esto la mirada de ambos se cruzaba, para después evadirla por una u otra causa, el movimiento de las manos enfundadas de Auril sobre su rostro.

- Te prometo que esperare sólo un poco mas – añadió Legolas esforzándose por sonreír.

- ¿Cuánto es un poco mas? No quiero salir de aquí sin saber que ya estás repuesto, tu padre me mataría si sabe que no hice lo posible por convencerte.

- ¿Tres semanas? ¿Sería un buen tiempo?

- Me parece razonable para la espera de su llegada, pero no creo que en tres semanas tu salud este en buenas condiciones, ya esta decayendo tu fuerza. Si llega a ser demasiado tarde...

- Entonces esperare dos semanas..

Legolas esperaba que Aragorn pudiera llegar a tiempo, habían pasado casi dos meses de su partida, pero él no sabía cuanto más podría estar de pie.

- Además tengo que saber, estar seguro de mi elección, no sé aun quien podría ayudarme.

- ¿Aun no tienes...? ¿Aun no sabes quién...? – titubeó Haldir

- Sé con quien pero no sé si _él_ este de acuerdo en aceptar. Es muy difícil tomar esta decisión cuando no afecta solamente mi futuro sino puede perjudicar al de otro.

- ...

Haldir no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y trato por algún medio de terminar esa conversación, primero la mirada a la puerta, no estaba tan lejos pero necesitaba un motivo para retirarse, ya iba a abrir la boca pero la voz de Legolas le interrumpió.

- Por que tampoco quiero tomar la pureza de una vida, sacrificar los sentimientos de alguien, por algo tan egoísta aunque sea para salvar mi vida.

- Muchos podrán estar deseosos de complacerte, Legolas.

- Sólo habría una persona, a quien pudiera pedírselo. Pero no quiero con esto traer otras consecuencias... No quiero hacer daño... ya es suficiente con lo que yo padezco

- Sólo es cuestión de pedirlo. Nada pierdes con ello.

Legolas observó como Haldir le ocultaba su mirada y como sus hombros se encogían de manera indiferente, a veces podía ser muy frío mientras otras ocasiones bastante cálido y amable. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando Lara llegó para hacerse cargo del bebé, el rey Thranduil y Lord Elrond les esperaban en el comedor, pues era tiempo de tomar los alimentos de la tarde.

TBC...

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

_Gracias por los reviews, esto tendrá un final feliz, medio triste pero feliz, y lo seguiré como lo tenía planeado, así que mil perdones. ;_; Aun falta. "Sólo un poco mas"_

**_Lanthir_**_.- Gracias amiga, es que voy en carrera con el fic, y si hago parada para otro corro el riesgo de que le deje de lado...^_^ La mas clara explicación de lo que pasa la tendrá el humano en el siguiente capítulo._

**_Alym_**_.-__ ¡Sí! __Seré mala, pero Haldir, bueno, no te preocupes, no sufrirá ni le romperán el corazoncito, creo. ^_^_

**_Shanna_**_.- Me alegro de que tengas mejor Explorer. Creo que ya se ve un poquitín lo que querían Elrond y Thranduil. Todo es por el bien de Leggy._

**_Akhasa_**_.- Espero que ya estén mejor las cosas con Marius, y también ya saber si por fin el baby nos dice que es. ^_^ ¿Reconciliación? ;_;_

_Forfirith__.- Gracias por tus palabras y por la plática de anoche por MSN. Y no, Leggy no se va a casar, no necesita tanto para romper su vínculo con el mortal. ^_^_

**_Lara-Eternal-Anjiru_**_.- Espero y pronto leer el fic de tu cumpleaños, y más deseo que te lo hayas pasado muy bien. Haldir volvió, no por su gusto, pero volvió._

**_Saori_Makimashi_shinomori_**_.- Atenderemos a tus peticiones, ^_^ Y ya no seré malvada con Legolas, ¿ok? *evil grin*_

**_Ayesha_**_.- El mocoso no volverá a aparecer en un rato, digo, y aun faltan dos slashitos...creo. ¡Espero a mi cumpleaños! ¿Ok? ^_^_

**_MelianWB_**_.- Sí, la historia ya le queda poco, no sé que tanto, pero faltan poquitos acontecimientos. ^_^ Se podría explotar mucho mas, pero no creo que en esta historia. Besos._

**_Iona_**_.- No problem, con los modismos. Al menos espero haber despejado la duda de lo que traían entre manos los dos señores elfos.^_^_

**_Txiri_**_.- Legolas, bueno, ya veremos. ^_^ ¡Y sí! Aragorn sufrirá, muejeje..._

**_Nina_**_.- Aragorn se enterara, pero no le va a gustar. :-P_

**_Abysm_**_.- El elfito taba enfermito por que el "divorcio" no se firmó por ambas partes. Pero ya lo hará, sino, se muere._

**_Laripochi_**_.- ¡sí! Me leíste la mente, bueno, casi. Luego publicare de nuevo al Baby Greenleaf de Shadowess._

**_Bishoujo_****_-Hentai_**_.- Creo que la droga terminó, jajaja... espero y el efecto no traiga consecuencias, aunque si es con slashito, todo pasa mejor._

**_PrinceLegolas_**_.- No, Legolas no se casara, al menos no lo tengo planeado. Tu sufrirás, yo sufriré y todos flotaremos! (IT) jejeje... algo así._

**_Integrachan_**_.- Gracias por ayudarme con la palabra y más por dejar reviewcito._

**_Free_my_mind_**_.-__Bueno, por algo Legolas se fue de Gondor, sino, hubiera muerto allí antes __del__ parto. ;_; Gracias por el mensaje._

**_Ali_**_.- Mi querida abogada del rey, :-P creo que podrías dejar que los papeles de divorcio estén debidamente firmados antes de que el rey quiera casarse nuevamente, que luego o le ayudo. ^_^ ¡Besos!_

**_Angad_****_-666_**_.- Bueno, a mi también me dio penita con Daguel, es que mis chicos malos quiero que lo sean pero por una buena causa… jejeje ¡Y Sí! Espero y pronto continúes y publiques la segunda parte, me dejaste en ascuas!_

**_Daniel_Bloom_****_._- **_Bueno, tendré que buscar otra excusa para no ir al trabajo… ^_^ Oh! Ya se me hacia a mi que tuviste mucho tiempo sin publicar y temía que fuera por tu salud. Me alegro que ya estés mejor._

**_Kel_**_.- No sé por que no recibí tu review en el mail, ni el de Daniela, no llegaron, pero al menos apareció.^_^ Bueno, tenía que poner algo mas de Daguel, si el niño no desaparece nomás por que sí. Y bueno, respecto a lo que comentas, pues si. ;_;_

**_Ceili_****_-Boy_**_.- Jejeje.. ¡Bien! Las ideas son buenas, y más cuando concuerdan con mi parecer…De repente me pongo depre y retro con Gloria Trevi. Snif.. ¿Paquita? Jajaja… ¿Cheque en blanco? ¿O tres veces te engañé? :-P_

**_Foxy_****_- Prateada_**_.- ^_^ Es que el baby Leggy y yo tenemos la misma piel, a mi me pasa con mi "Aragorn" particular, digo con mi novio. *^_^* Bien, ya le he dado un besito a Baby Leggy, y ¡oh! A soñar con los ángeles elfitos._

**_Azalea_**_.- Si, pobre Daguel, digo, se enamoró el tontito, lo malo que no le deja nada bueno.;_; Los señores elfos tratan de salvar a Legolas, pero bueno, creo que no  tratan de separarlo, sino de ayudarle.  ~_~´_


	35. Sacrificios

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. **MPREG totalmente**, (Varón embarazado) así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

En este capítulo, todo está hablado en élfico

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Auril, Lassel, Aldelas, Serima, Ossmar, Daguel y Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor. 

**35. Sacrificios**

Aragorn alcanzó al fin el palacio en las lindes del Bosque Verde, llevaba pocos soldados consigo, menos que le acompañó la primer ocasión. Se había vestido correctamente por que deseaba desde el primer momento en que aparecía, dar una buena impresión. Estaba nervioso, la primera vez no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Thranduil, hoy venía desde las tierras del Sur a buscar su aprobación para su nueva unión con Legolas. No lo negaba, el nerviosismo era mucho mas, puesto que esta vez no había Tierra Media de por medio, no celebraban la derrota de Sauron y no había múltiples reconciliaciones entre las razas habitantes de Arda.

No había "héroes" del momento, no hay agradecimientos ni festejos, ni los amigos se abrazan, ni las miradas se encuentran. Hoy por hoy era un simple mortal arrepentido, enamorado e ilusionado con la idea de recuperar lo que estúpidamente perdió. Además, la alegría era mayor ya que el príncipe Auril haría su primer viaje por Tierra Media. Le tenía preparado el carruaje que le llevaría a él y a su adar hasta Minas Tirith. Aragorn estaba nervioso.

Thranduil consultó con Elrond, últimamente pasaban horas hablando, discutiendo los pro y contra de una nueva unión para Legolas, eso solamente el príncipe podía decidirlo, y ni su adar ni hermanos podían decidir por él. Un mensajero anunció la llegada del Rey Elessar a las puertas de palacio, solicitando el permiso de entrada.

- ¡Ha regresado, después de todo este tiempo y ha regresado en este día! – exclamó Thranduil despidiendo al guardia que esperaría por ordenes como siempre, afuera.

- Mañana es la fecha indicada, y aun desconozco si Legolas ha elegido a su compañero. – indicó Lord Elrond

El señor de Imladris ya había cumplido más de tres meses en Eryn Lasgalen, mas de lo que tenía planeado, no tenía duda que Glorfindel y sus hijos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo encargándose de Imladris, la migración poco a poco había empezado, y pequeños grupos se embarcaban a los Puertos Grises. Sus hijos aun aguardaban por su padre, para ir a reunirse con su madre y hermana.

Pero ahora estaba ocupado con otra familia, ajena totalmente a sus intereses pero muy querida por su corazón. La compañía, además era amena y agradable, a Thranduil igualmente, no le molestaba la presencia de un buen y querido amigo. Acordaron en que ambos debían hablar con Aragorn, antes de que este decidiera hablar con Legolas, pero harían lo posible por que su encuentro no se diera. La herida en el corazón de Legolas, podía resentirse. 

Legolas había fijado una fecha, por que gracias a Haldir, el príncipe había decido seguir adelante, y la fecha se aproximaba. Sabía que Legolas no deseaba hacer daño a Haldir, que en su corazón le había considerado, pero deseaba primero intentar con amigos cercanos. Esto se lo había confiado, un día que debido a un desmayo, Legolas había pegado con la cabeza en una roca puntiaguda. Por suerte Auril no estaba con él. El Galadrim había querido marcharse, por que no encontraba forma de ayudarle, deseaba poder hacerlo, pero no hallaba la manera. Elrond habló con él, y le pidió que aguardase, que Legolas necesitaba apoyo y un buen amigo que le hiciera olvidar sus penas por el momento. 

El señor de Imladris no estaba seguro si ambos, Thranduil y él mismo, habían hecho bien en pedirle que regresara, no podían tomar las decisiones por Legolas, pero sabían que uno a otro se estimaba, y casi podía jurar, que Haldir sentía algo mas que amistad por Legolas.

Además, estaba Aragorn, quien al enterarse de sus intenciones, podía tomar una actitud hostil contra ambos señores elfos. Pero Lord Elrond estaba seguro, de que su hijo adoptivo, preferiría sacrificar un poco su orgullo para su elfo, que dejarle morir de tristeza.

Elessar, con las manos sudorosas, pero con la cabeza en alto, fue recibido por los señores elfos. Sentía como el corazón palpitaba, por que seguramente habían averiguado que en su último día de estancia en el Bosque Verde, había visto a Legolas sin su consentimiento. Tenía que hablar sin titubeos ni rodeos, mostrarles su verdadero arrepentimiento y su firme resolución de restaurar su vínculo con Legolas. Pero al entrar al salón, el ambiente que esperaba, no era el mismo, algo no estaba bien, no era la sensación de presión que tenían los ojos sobre él.

Su padre le observó para volver la vista a Thranduil, quien pensativo observaba con las manos detrás el retrato de su amada esposa. No estaban enfadados, sino meditabundos, Lord Elrond con un libro abierto en mano, se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo del rey. Su ceño se fruncía mientras con el brazo apoyado en la mesa, y la mano en la frente, leía o fingía leer las viejas leyendas. No había signos de enojo ni de reproche, entonces, ¿qué sucedía?

Cuando las primeras palabras de cortesía se cruzaron entre los tres, Aragorn tomó el uso de la palabra.

- Mi señor Thranduil – dijo Elessar, hincando su rodilla al piso y bajando su cabeza en señal de completa humildad, la mano en el pecho - He venido a ver a Legolas y a mi hijo, el príncipe Auril  y a pedir su consentimiento…

- Mi señor Elessar, - interrumpió bruscamente el rey - creo que este no es momento de exponer sus demandas, cuando las de Legolas deben de ser reveladas en este momento.

Aragorn levanto su cabeza, pero no varió de posición.

- No entiendo, mi señor, pero estoy dispuesto a satisfacer cada una de sus demandas, si con eso consigo ganar de nuevo su cariño y confianza.

Lord Elrond se acercó a Thranduil, que aun con las manos detrás observaba al rey Elessar inquietarse. Uno al lado del otro le examinaban. Aragorn lucía sereno, sus ojos demostraban paz y confianza, aunque un poco de miedo por la forma que apretaba los finos labios.

- Elessar, lo que Legolas necesita el día de hoy, no podrás ofrecérselo tú. – inició Lord Elrond.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Lo que le has hecho a mi hijo le ha causado mucho daño, en cuerpo y alma. Ha perdido la confianza en ti, pero no por eso el amor ha dejado de existir en él.

- Lo sé, mi señor Thranduil, pero deseo con todo mi corazón enmendar mi error. Él lo sabe, y se lo he hecho conocer. Además, creo ser afortunado, en alcanzar su perdón. Y ahora vengo a aquí, dispuesto a ganarle de nuevo.

- Sabemos que le has visto nuevamente, Elessar – añadió Lord Elrond captando la mirada preocupada de Aragorn – a pesar de que tienes firmemente prohibido verle, has desobedecido.

- ¡Tenía que verle, padre! ¡Tenía que decirle que le amo!

- ¿Tenías que hacerle tanto daño? ¿Piensas que sólo te alejamos de él por coraje y rencor a tus acciones? – preguntó Enfadado el rey Thranduil oscureciendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- No veo otra razón

- Ponte de pie, Aragorn, por que no quiero que estés tan cercano al suelo, cuando abras tus oídos a nuestras explicaciones. – indicó Lord Elrond

Así lo hizo Elessar, obedeciendo a su padre quedo a inspección de ambos señores elfos.

- Legolas ha sufrido con tu traición y eso bien lo sabes.

- Sí, yo estoy arrepentido y no deseo más que su perdón, mi señor Thranduil.

- No tienes que pedírmelo a mí, sino a él. El caso es que tus acciones traen severas consecuencias. Y creo que Lord Elrond, está mejor instruido en esta materia para explicarte todo lo que has desencadenado. Yo por mi, no tendría corazón ni paciencia para hacerlo. –declaró Thranduil

- Elessar, sólo te pido que conserves la calma y serenes a tu corazón indómito. Y ahora que lo pienso, ni de pie, podrías escuchar con calma, así que te sugeriría tomar asiento.

Nunca hubiera pronunciado Lord Elrond esas palabras, se temía un grave castigo, pensaba que Legolas huiría con Auril a Valinor, que le abandonaría sino es por que ya lo había hecho, tal vez con Haldir, tal vez había decidido unirse al Galadrim y ahora residía en Lorien, tal vez…

- Pero Legolas... ¿Él se encuentra bien, no es así? ¿Se encuentra aun aquí con mi hijo, cierto? – preguntó con miedo, a la más sencilla respuesta negativa, saldría disparado a buscarle.

- Él se encuentra aquí, pero su salud no es buena.

- ¡Oh! Entonces no sé que es lo que hago aquí, si debo de estar a su lado. – aseguró Aragorn dando unos pasos para ausentarse.

- ¡No le verás hasta después de que nos hayas escuchado, y aun así, el daño no dejara de ser menor! – exclamó Thranduil enfadado.

Aragorn frunció el ceño. Las palabras le confundían y sólo se contuvo de salir, por que la mirada severa de su padre asintió al terminar de hablar el rey. Tomó asiento, dejando a ambos señores de pie. Como en esos casos, de suma importancia, el rey de Eryn Lasgalen busco fuerza y consejo en los ojos de Lassiriel, el retrato de su esposa.

- Toma asiento, por favor. – agregó Thranduil volviendo los pasos a su esposa – Por favor, Elrond, adelante.

- Gracias.

"Como bien es sabido, hijo mío, y tú educado entre elfos mas que nadie debería tenerlo presente en su corazón. El amor de los elfos sólo ocurre una vez, raramente dos veces, pero cuando entregan su corazón en su unión con alguien mase, lo hacen con una certeza total."

"La unión entre un elfo y un mortal, no se ve con buenos ojos ante los Valar, no por que reprueben a los mortales, ni les tengan algún tipo de menosprecio, sino que son muy diferentes el uno del otro, pero además de la diferencia de vida, y costumbres, el mortal tiene poco desarrollado los principios y valores como nosotros los Eldar. El ser de raza élfica, corre el riesgo de ser tratado mal, golpeado cuando ha entregado su corazón, y nunca responderá con otro golpe por que su amor incondicional se lo impide. También, como en este caso, la infidelidad puede matarle poco a poco de tristeza, por que cuando él puso toda su confianza, su otra mitad le ha traicionado"

El corazón de Aragorn se hizo un nudo y los ojos del rey se humedecían, pero ninguno pudo atestiguar ni lo uno ni lo otro. Lord Elrond continuó.

"En la unión de dos seres, en la ceremonia antes los Valar y los mortales, se tienden lazos, lazos que por una y otra parte forman parte de amor y confianza en uno y el otro. Tu tendiste un lazo hacia Legolas, de amor incondicional, él, tendió otro hacia ti, igual o más fuerte que el tuyo. Lazos que les mantenían unidos e inesperables a pesar de las distancias y el tiempo."

Thranduil bajo la cabeza, sólo los mares podían alejarle lo suficiente de la tristeza, pero Legolas no había querido tomar ese camino, con Auril como heredero al trono de Gondor, no podía abandonar la Tierra Media. Con frecuencia, Valinor era el destino de aquellos que sufrían en cuerpo y alma sin cura alguna que les ayudara a sanar.

"Con tu traición, has roto el vínculo que te mantenía atado a Legolas, no dudo que él lo haya sentido y haya saboreado lo amargo de la infidelidad, un dolor tan fuerte, que en un elfo, puede traerle la muerte. Auril ha servido para mantenerle con esperanza y con vida. En cambio, Legolas seguía atado a ti, encadenado a tu corazón aunque tu le hayas despreciado"

Aragorn apoyó su cabeza entre sus dos manos, por que quería ocultar la humedad de sus ojos y les cerraba para que la evidencia no saliera a flote.

"Él se apartó de ti, por que a tu lado, su dolor crecería mas por el contacto, por los besos y caricias que tu le darías para ganarle de nuevo. No lo soportaría."

- Yo le amo… – se escuchó murmurar a Elessar – Le amo mucho…

"Tu amor ahora no sirve para salvarle. Tu te has liberado de él, pero él de ti no…"

- No… - murmuró Aragorn en voz baja, tratando de negar con la cabeza lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, y lo que su corazón le decía a su pesar – No…

"Ahora que Auril ha nacido, que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para seguir, sigue atado a ti…"

- No…

"Y tu visita inesperada no ha hecho mas que acrecentar su dolor, por eso mismo te negamos su presencia. Tú le podías matar con caricias, palabras y besos. Sigue atado a ti, y el ancla que lleva en su corazón se ha vuelto muy pesada, tanto, que en pocos días morirá si no se ha librado de ti"

- Pero… pero yo he venido… ¡He regresado por él! – exclamó Aragorn levantando la cabeza y mostrando sus lágrimas a su padre - ¡yo deseo unirme nuevamente a él!

- Aragorn, entiende que lazos nuevos no deben de ser forjados sobre los viejos, ¡él no puede unirse a nadie más sino se ha liberado de ti! – advirtió Lord Elrond levantando la voz a su vez. – Legolas morirá en poco tiempo, sino es libre de tus ataduras

- ¡Entonces que se libere!, - replicó Aragorn poniéndose de pie - pero no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a unir ¡Yo le amo y creo que él nunca ha dejado de amarme!

- Es cierto… nunca ha dejado de amarte. – añadió Thranduil volviéndose al fin – Tanto te ama, que ha esperado a hablar contigo para hacerte conocedor de su decisión de seguir adelante. Por Auril, por él sólo lo hace.

- ¡Ya debería de haberlo hecho! Si es por el bien de los dos… de los tres, si es por el bien de todos, ya debería de haberlo hecho… ¡No entiendo por que tenía que esperar por mí!… Yo le amo y deseo que viva para que formemos una familia, como lo que siempre debimos ser.

Lord Elrond frunció el ceño. Aragorn no parecía entender. La mirada de Thranduil había adquirido un brillo singular, tal vez, el castigo más aterrador para Aragorn se acercaba y él no había tenido que mover un sólo dedo para ejercerle. La justicia se hacia presente por si sola.

- Aragorn, no sé si mis palabras han sido muy confusas para ti, no sé si has tenido bien en claro, como es que Legolas debe de librarse de sus vínculos.

- Supongo que algún tipo de ceremonia, algún rito antes los Valar.

- Los altísimos no romperán lazos para después unir unos nuevos, la justicia debe de permanecer por dolorosa que sea.

- Entonces, no entiendo como es que se hará el ritual.

- No es ningún ritual, ni ceremonia – añadió Thranduil clavando su mirada en el rey mortal –Legolas se liberara de ti, de la misma forma en que TU te liberaste de él

- Pero como…

La palidez del rostro de Aragorn hizo saber a ambos señores que había logrado entender.

- ¡NO! ¡Legolas no dormirá con otro! Eso deben de tenerlo por seguro. – exclamo furioso – ¡ÉL ES MI ESPOSO Y NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MAS LE TOQUE!

- Si no lo hace morirá.

- Entonces seré yo quien este con él.

- Es absurdo, lo matarías si tienes contacto de esa clase, le hundirías cruelmente

- ¡Él no puede estar con nadie más! ¡Es mi esposo! ¡No lo consentiré, no lo dejaré!

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos acerados de Aragorn, por que le dolía mucha esa solución, por que los celos le invadían y ni siquiera había pensado en esa opción. Nunca pensó, nunca creyó… Le dolía mucho.

- ¡Elessar! ¡Eso debiste pensar cuando  tus manos se posaban en alguien más!

- ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Es una venganza que traman contra mí! Estoy seguro de ello.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarnos de mentirosos, ESTEL? – preguntó Elrond iracundo por las palabras insensatas de su hijo adoptivo.

- ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NADIE TOCARA A LEGOLAS POR QUE JURO QUE ACABARE CON SU VIDA!

- ¿Prefieres entonces ver a mi hijo muerto? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Amarle sin vida?

- No, yo le amo, pero no quiero… no puede… ¡NO PUEDE!...

Aragorn salió del salón del trono con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Lord Elrond llamó por él pero no respondió, Thranduil iba a llamar a los guardias pero la mano del señor de Imladris, le detuvo. Era tiempo de que Aragorn y Legolas hablaran. Aun así, sugirió que enviara a unos guardias que estuvieran prevenidos, cerca de la habitación del príncipe, por si los celos de Aragorn llegaban más allá de lo esperado. Pero el amor entre ambos era tan grande, que lo dudaba, no por eso dejaron de enviar guardias a la habitación que ocupaba Haldir.

Aragorn llegó a la habitación de Legolas, y sin pensarlo le abrió, no se encontraba nadie allí, fue rápidamente a la habitación de Auril y casi tropieza con Lara que salía después de revisar la circuncisión del pequeño príncipe. Lara se sorprendió de verle, y aun mas por el rostro pálido y lleno humedecido del rey de Gondor, quien al ver su rostro, limpió con la manga de su camisa sus rastros de humedad. Lara le cedió el paso, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud tan rara del mortal.

Legolas se encontraba con Auril en brazos, hablándole con ternura mientras su mano derecha acariciaba sus cabellos ondulados, Auril tenía un puchero en su rostro, por que le dolió el día anterior, Lord Elrond había sido preciso y rápido, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle al pequeño, Lara le había examinado y le molestó un poco haciéndole llorar.

- Vamos, bebé, ya paso, mi hermoso Auril, no llores por favor.

El bebé Auril suspiraba, y sus gemidos de tristeza arrancaban una melancólica sonrisa en Legolas. Le dio dos besos, en su frente y mejilla, y pudo sentir el calor de  su piel suave y tersa.

- Duerme  mi amor. Ya… mi pequeño y valiente Auril, necesitas dormir.

Y Legolas le arrulló entre sus brazos, cuando advirtió que alguien le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Aragorn le había visto hablar con el bebé, había visto la tristeza en Legolas cuando su  mirada se cruzaba con la de su hijo, a quien no deseaba abandonarle.

Legolas se asombró, detuvo un momento su arrullo para indicarle a Aragorn que no hiciera ruido, le siguió arrullando hasta que consiguió dormirle, Auril aun suspiraba en su sueño cuando le puso en su cuna. Encima de ella, cuidadosamente afianzado, colgaba el pequeño arco y carcaj traído de Lorien. Aragorn reparo en él, por que cuando partió no estaba allí, el brocado de oro no era típico así como la madera blanca de los mallorn.

- Buen día… mi amor – saludó Aragorn

Dio unos pasos para abrazar y besar a Legolas pero este dio dos pasos atrás evitándole. Aragorn detuvo su trayectoria al ver esta reacción. Le dolió el rechazo.

- Elessar, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

- Aquí estoy, amor, por ti y mi hijo, he regresado por los dos – respondió Aragorn sonriendo.

Legolas reunió todas sus fuerzas, el sólo ver sus ojos grises y brillantes le robaban el aire, sentía fatigarse, pero sostenido a la cuna de Auril tomaba fuerzas para seguir.

- Me alegro de tu llegada, por que... necesito hablar contigo, creí que no te vería llegar y tal vez hubiera sido mejor que hubieses tardado, pero…

Aragorn se acercó un paso más. Legolas apretó el pretil de la cuna.

- No, no te acerques, por favor. – indicó Legolas con la mano.

- ¿No puedo besarte, abrazarte, mi amor? Ha pasado dos meses desde que te vi, y deseo tanto tenerte conmigo…

- Aragorn… yo… yo no puedo… 

- Dime que no es verdad todo eso que me han dicho, dime que sólo quieren hacerme sufrir.

Sus miradas se fijaban en uno y otro, Aragorn suplicaba por una respuesta, por que todo fuera una cruel mentira.

- No, Aragorn… Es verdad – señaló Legolas bajando su mirada

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Es mentira! Dime que es una mentira, amor… Legolas… ¡no me hagas sufrir de tan cruel manera!

- ¡Silencio Aragorn, despertaras a Auril! – exclamó Legolas acariciando la espalda de Auril que había hecho un  movimiento.

Aragorn aprovecho para a cercarse a Legolas y tomarle por la cintura.

- Si no quieres que grite y despierte a nuestro bebé, tengo que estar más cerca de ti.

- ¡Quita tus manos, mortal! – exclamó Legolas temblando de ira y miedo a la vez.

- ¿Mortal? ¿Qué son esas palabras en tu boca, amor?

- Por favor, Elessar, suéltame, no deseo discutir frente a nuestro hijo. – respondió Legolas recapacitando, había querido alejarle, pero las fuerzas le faltaban cuando ahora estaba en sus brazos contra la estantería del bebé.

- Te amo Legolas – dijo Aragorn apoyando su frente en el hombro del elfo, disfrutando su calor y aroma – Te amo, perdóname, por favor.

- Aragorn… Tu sabes… tu sabes que yo también te amo. Pero no puedo seguir as

- Escapemos, salgamos de aquí con Auril, ¡no necesitamos nada de esto!

- No entiendes… yo… no puedo…

Legolas desfalleció en sus brazos, pero no por completo, por que la cercanía el contacto de Aragorn le hacía mucho mal y las fuerzas le abandonaban. Ambos cayeron al piso, por que Aragorn poco a poco se deslizaba para no dar un mal golpe al caer.

- Te amo, Aragorn… pero debe hacerlo

- ¡No, yo no quiero que lo hagas! ¡No quiero que nadie más te toque!

- Aragorn…

Elessar le apretaba contra su pecho, como si alguien quisiera arrebatarle de sus brazos.

- Te amo, Legolas, te amo mucho… no resistiría… ¡no consentiré en que nadie te toque! ¡Eres mío! ¡Sólo mío!

- Aragorn…

Las palabras llegaban a lo más profundo del corazón de Legolas y le tomaban como ciertas, le hacían feliz pero a la vez desdichado, por que le partían el alma, a cada caricia suya. Estaba muriendo poco a poco en su presencia. Mientras Aragorn lloraba, y abrazaba a su elfo como el niño a su juguete preferido. Nunca le dejaría, nunca nadie tocaría a su elfo.

- Entonces… ¿Entonces… quieres que muera? ¿No me quieres vivo, amor…? – preguntó Legolas luchando por no enflaquecer

- Pero no puedo… no quiero que nadie mas te toque, sólo yo… ¡S"LO YO!

- Ssssh…

- Es que eres solamente mío… es que siempre te he amado, perdóname, Legolas haré lo que quieras, lo que desees, si quieres, golpearme, si quieres lacerarme, pero no me importa, con gusto sufriré cada dolor tuyo si me perdonas y vuelves a mi, mi amor.

- Pero Aragorn… yo moriré… me quedan pocos días… ¡me estoy muriendo!

- No mi amor, no morirás… ¡no lo harás!

- Tal vez… tal vez es lo que deseas… tal vez… tal vez quieres librarte de mi… para siempre… - murmuró con tristeza Legolas entre sus brazos

- Legolas no digas eso…

- Tal vez… así ya no me interpondré entre ustedes… Pero mi hijo…

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Legolas! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera! – exclamó Aragorn furioso

- ¡Yo quiero vivir! ¡Deseo ver a mi Auril crecer, deseo verle caminar, escuchar su voz! – declaró Legolas mostrando su mirada con lágrimas a punto de caer.

- Lo verás mi amor… Lo verás… - aseguró Elessar sonriendo. Sus lágrimas ya caían.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dejas, por que me atormentas con tus caricias?

- Por que te amo… y tal vez soy muy egoísta… Legolas…

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, Elessar tomó aire antes de dar su decisión. Era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida, antes le mataría que dejar que alguien mas le tocara, pero su amor por Legolas era mas grande. No importaba una noche, si ellos tendrían toda la eternidad para amarse.

- Bien mi amor, está bien. – dijo Elessar casi en un suspiro - ¿Sólo será una noche, no es cierto? – añadió tratando de animarse a su pesar.

- Si, no se necesita nada más.

- Pero… - titubeo Aragorn, la duda en su mirada – ¿No quedaras unido a esa persona por el hecho de compartir su cuerpo?

- No, Aragorn, si es una sola vez, no corro ese riesgo, y además, Lord Elrond se asegurara de que no haya ataduras para la otra persona.

- Muy bien… Espero que así sea… y… ¿Y será… hoy? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, hoy no… aun no se lo he preguntado. – respondió Legolas bajando la cabeza. – es difícil por que no quiero herirle.

Elessar frunció el ceño, ¿quién podría ser el elegido de su esposo?

- ¿Y a quien tienes en mente para…?

Legolas tomo aire, acababa de presentarse alguien mas.

- Legolas… - dijo Haldir entrando repentinamente a la habitación. Se quedo petrificado al verlos a ambos en el piso, Aragorn con lágrimas en los ojos, y Legolas mirándole asombrado.

TBC…

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

N/A: Espero y no enojen mucho conmigo Ô.ô… snif… pero así le tenía pensado, yo advertí que Legolas no había roto su "lazo" con Aragorn en anteriores capítulos. Otra cosa, ¿les gustaría un slashito entre Elrond y Thranduil? Es que yo les considero muy serios y señores, para eso. ^_^

_Algunos reviews no aparecen, pero llegaron sanos y salvos al mail. ¡Gracias!_

**_Balrog_****_ of Althena_**_.- Bueno, la historia sólo se complica un poquito. ^-^_

**_Ayesha_**_.- Así es Haldir normalito, bueno, jaja.. Al menos para mí, pero luego cuando ya tome confianza, todo toma su ritmo.. :-P_

**_Legolas12_**_.- Supongo que con esta capítulo ya captaste mejor el mensaje, es que el anterior lo hice con la intención de no revelar mucho, sorry._

**_Kea_****_ Langrey_**_.- ¿sospechas? Bueno, no todo es como parece, snif. Daguel aun no ha muerto.:-S_

**_Nina_**_.- ¡Si! Es buena la opción que das, pero aun no. ^_^_

**_Laripochi_**_.- ¡Oh! Pobre Aragorn, sufrirá por que se lo merece, pero me da penita, también._

**_Alym_**_.- ¿Verdad que es bonita la "ceremonia"que tendrá que hacer Legolas? ^_^ No te apures, Haldir no saldrá perjudicado._

**_Shanna_**_.- Ya has visto que es lo que tiene que hacer Legolas para salvarse, snif… ¡Pobrecito!;_;_

**_Rosie_****_-Posie_**_.- ¡Gracias por leer! Y más aun por tomarte el tiempo de dejar reviewcito. El elfito sufre, pero entretiene. :-P_

**_Daniela Bloom_**_.- tus dos reviews llegaron, no problem. Qué bien que estés mejor de salud. Sobre Haldir pienso igual que tu. ^_^_

**_Kel_**_.- No te deprimas, será un final feliz, pero con algo de tristeza. ;_; Espero y sigas leyendo. ¡Besos!_

**_Txiri_**_.- Me gusta la pareja Haldir/Legolas después de la de Aragorn/Legolas, por eso me gustan los tríos amorosos._

**_Forfirith_**_.- Creo que este capítulo sirvió para despejarte las dudas, ¡no os pongáis tristes! ;_;_

**_Angad_****__666_**_.- ;_; Y seguiré esperando, al cabo y te tengo en mis alertas. Slashfnet aun no consigue servidor, creo. Así que a ponerse a escribir, ¿ok? :-D_

**_Foxy_****_ Prateada_**_.- ¡Ah! Creo que la venta de Haldir como antidepresivo serviría bastante, estoy seguro y muchas querrían uno. ¡Así que a la fila! :-D_

**_Arima Chan_**_.- Tu voto cuenta, así que espero no decepcionarte. Slashfnet anda en proceso de cambio, y aun no hay nada. Y nop, sorry, yo no escribo de HP._

**_Bishoujo_****_-Hentai_**_ .__- ¡Yo te apoyo! ¡Yo también quiero slash! Lemmoncitos para variar. ^_^_

**_Nessimelle_**_.- Daguel fuera de la vista, por el momento. Aragorn *snif* bueno, ya sabes. ;_;_

**_Monce_**_.- Pues a mi me encantan las escenas de celos, y creo que no faltaran. ^_^_

**_Abysm_**_.- ¿Por qué será que todos extrañan a Daguel? Ô.ô. Pobre de mi Haldir, Pobre de mi Aragorncito… pobre de Legolas… snif._

**_Akhasa_**_.- ¡Sí! Me gustan los celos… jejeje… Creo que muchas se fijaron en esa línea entre Elrond y Thranduil. ¿Haré un slashito?_

**_Any_**_ .__- Gracias por los dos reviews.¿Por el temor? Ya sabes que yo soy dulce, linda y tierna, y jamás le haría daño a mis elfitos. Sólo un poquito. ^_^ Besos._

**_MelianWB_**_.- Faltan pocos capítulos, no sé cuantos, pero son poquitos. Besos._

**_Iona_**_.- Si Legolas lo quiere mucho, y bueno, ya has visto como reaccionó el rey._

**_Lanthir_**_.- Por suerte sé como salir del aprieto, sino ni loca lo escribía. ^_^ ¡Mil besos!_

**_Grillo_**_.- Tanto como casarse, no, pero Legolas se necesita "deshacer" de Aragorn de una manera que tal vez te agrade. ^_^ Y nop, no he hecho ningún fic entre Thranduil y Elrond. ¿Lo hago?_

**_Lara_Ethernal_Anjiru_**_.- Me temo que el pobre Haldir tendrá que sufrir tu castigo; _; ¿Es necesario hacer un fic slasheadito entre los señores elfos? ö._

**_Free_**_.- Gracias por el mensaje en la comunidad, espero y el siguiente capítulo, te guste también._

**_Yersi_Farnel_**_.- ¿Verdad que es bonito mi Auril? ^_^ tengo un diccionario en sindarin, y otro en Quenya y otro en español. Espero que los santos me escuchen y nos den un poco de sol, snif. Por que le extraño ;_;_


	36. Tormento revisado

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. **MPREG totalmente**, (Varón embarazado) así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Pareja**: Haldir/Legolas en este capítulo

CONTIENE LEMMON INDICADO AL INICIO CAPITULO **MUY** LARGO

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Auril, Lassel, Aldelas, Serima, Ossmar, Daguel y Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

_Mil perdones por la "revisión" Sigue el mismo concepto pero un poco mas claro. Creo…_

**36. Tormento**

- Hal… Haldir… - exclamó Legolas tratando de ponerse en pie.

Aragorn fue más rápido y le ayudo a erguirse, la vista del Galadrim no le traía buenos recuerdos, parecía que su rostro punzaba aun con los golpes recibidos, que a su mente acudían cuando le vio a un lado de su esposo en el momento del parto.

- Legolas… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Haldir sin moverse de su sitio. Auril dormía y no deseaba interrumpir su descanso, toda la noche habían pasado los tres, Serima, Haldir y Legolas tratando de hacerle dormir.

- Sí, yo… ¿Podrías darnos un momento por favor, Haldir?

- Sí… claro… - dijo Haldir alternando la mirada entre Legolas y Aragorn.

El rey no había quitado sus manos de la cintura de Legolas y no pensaba hacerlo.

- Pero no te ausentes, por favor, deseo hablar contigo. – agregó Legolas antes de que marchara

- Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas – señaló Haldir antes de partir, una ligera inclinación ante ambos.

Cuando pasaron unos momentos, en los que Aragorn esperaba el Galadrim estuviera muy lejos para escucharle señalo:

- No, con él NO. – señalo terminante el rey

- Aragorn... ¡No puedes prohibírmelo!

- No me importa si es con otro, no me importa si es mi padre o mis hermanos, pero con Haldir NO.

- ¡Pero tengo derecho a elegir! – reclamó Legolas frunciendo el ceño ante semejante negativa

- Elige a cualquiera, ¡pero él NO! – exclamó Aragorn poniéndole frente a él, tomándole por los brazos - ¿No ves que el hecho le dará esperanzas? ¿No ves que creerá que le correspondes?

- ¡No! – respondió Legolas zafándose de sus manos - Él sabe que no le amo, no como él quisiera, además, he observado a otros y no tengo la suficiente confianza como con él.

- Pues ve haciendo más amistad, ¡por que Haldir no te tocara!

- ¡No puedes negarme eso! ¡No puedes decirme con quien!

- ¡Lo haré si es necesario y no te decides! Con. Haldir. No. Lo. Harás.

- ¿¡Acaso yo pude elegir cuando te revolcaste con Daguel!?

Aragorn estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a Legolas, pero la mano quedó en el aire. La boca abierta de Legolas y su palidez, le volvieron a la realidad.

- ¿Tú? ¡Tu maldito mortal! ¿Te atreverías a golpearme? – preguntó Legolas enfurecido. Hubiera podido para el golpe, estaba preparado para ello, pero nunca imagino que tuviera que defenderse de él.

- ¡No, Legolas, nunca, nunca! Perdóname. – dijo Aragorn abrazando a Legolas quien trataba de zafarse de sus fuertes brazos. – Es que ese nombre, ese nombre me vuelve loco. ¡No quiero perderte!

Legolas trato de recobrar la compostura, el mismo se perdía a veces en un remolino por todo lo que estaba pasando, Auril, Aragorn, Daguel, Haldir... su familia, todo entraba y salía de su vida tan rápidamente que no imaginaba como es que aun conservaba la cordura.

- Aragorn… entiende que debo hacerlo aunque no lo desee, con él o con alguien mas, pero si lo hago, al menos quiero sentirme a gusto. Yo... no pido nada mas… no me sentiría capaz de confiar en la palabra de alguien más.

- ¿Pero por que con él? –preguntó cruzando sus brazos recargándose en un juguetero.

- Aragorn... Tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a cuestionarme, yo no me estoy dejando llevar por mis deseos ni fantasías, no hay nada carnal entre Haldir y yo.

- Legolas, no seas cruel por favor.

- Suficiente lo has sido conmigo. Esto es por mi bien, por mi salud. Por que deseo educar a Auril y protegerle de sufrimientos. Lo hago por él... Sólo por él.

El rey apretó más los labios, dio media vuelta mientras pasaba los dedos entre sus cabellos agitados. Mientras tanto, Legolas tomó a Auril entre sus brazos, por que con la discusión había despertado y lloraba con tristeza. Auril había sido su fuerza, su único apoyo durante su fuga, su única razón de vivir cuando su esposo le olvidó y despreció, al mismo bebé había relegado, y era el mas inocente de todos.

Aragorn sabía que se podía confiar en Haldir, que no se mofaría de haberse acostado con el príncipe consorte y que el secreto sería bien guardado por todos. Pero la sola idea de Legolas y Haldir besándose desnudos en una cama le carcomía el alma.

- Aragorn, aun no he hablado con Haldir, así que no puede asegurar que vaya a aceptar.

- ¿Y piensas que te dirá que no? – preguntó Aragorn sonriendo cínicamente - Legolas, bien sabes que Haldir está enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

Las mejillas de Legolas se colorearon

- Haldir es un elfo de honor, un bravo guerrero con principios, quien a pesar de que me profese ese tipo de sentimiento, tomara en consideración nuestra amistad. Tal vez le hiera con mi solicitud, no quiero poner en riesgo lo que tenemos ahora.

- Pues por esa amistad de la que tanto hablas, lo hará y más si con ello consigue hacerte suyo... – agregó Aragorn con una mueca de burla – Pero tienes razón, puede ser tan tonto en negarse a ayudarte, con lo cuál me alegraría mucho.

Legolas frunció el ceño, se había apartado de Aragorn para acunar a Auril y no creía lo que el mortal decía, tal vez eran los celos que hablaban por él. Por otra parte, en su interior, Legolas deseaba que Haldir le diera una respuesta positiva, no quedaban muchas opciones después de tantear el terreno con amigos de la infancia, sólo Haldir le conocía tanto en el campo de batalla como en lo personal. Había alguien más, pero Legolas no deseaba si quiera pensar en ello, agito su cabeza al recordarlo. Por otra parte, el egoísmo de pensar sólo en su bienestar no le agradaba, tenía que pensar en el corazón del Galadrim.

- No sé que pensar cuando te escucho hablar así, tal parece que no deseas que me recupere, en cuyo caso... No lo haré por ti, sino por Auril.

Y es que el bebé, se veía precioso vestido de azul, con su cabeza de lado, un brazo colgando y el otro doblado entre su pecho y el de su adar. Con su barriguita subiendo y bajando entre suspiros de tristeza.

Aragorn se sintió mal por las palabras de Legolas, debía de dejar de ser tan celoso y posesivo si deseaba que Legolas regresara con él. Pero era tan difícil domar a su corazón.

Tomó aire nuevamente. Las palabras saldrían con pena de su boca y con mucho dolor de su corazón. Pero si deseaba unirse nuevamente con Legolas, debía de ser libre primero de los viejos lazos que una vez le ataron a él.

- Está bien, amor. No me opongo. – dijo Elessar casi sin voz, partiéndosele el corazón con tal decisión.

- Lo dices... ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Legolas asombrado.

- Sí mi amor. Resistiré, todo lo haré por ti.

- Gracias – exclamó Legolas sin aliento

- Pero será rápido.

- ¡Aragorn!

- Y no es necesario que se desvistan…Sólo lo necesario

- ¿Qué dices?

- Y a oscuras, - enfatizó Aragorn nervioso - no quiero que la tentación les lleve a mas

- ¿Qué? – frunció Legolas el ceño, no creyendo lo que escuchaba

- Nada de besos, ni abrazos. Estaré afuera esperando por ti, por si se te ofrece algo.

- No, Aragorn… - sonrió Legolas al advertir el nerviosismo de Elessar

- Y pueden hacerlo de pie, no quiero que pasen mucho tiempo acostados…

Legolas sonreía, sabía que Aragorn era celoso, y estaba nervioso, y tenía miedo tanto o más que él. Pero todo lo que pedía era absurdo, por lo que supuso que Aragorn _bromeaba_, pero el mortal podía ser muy celoso y aun le creía capaz de ello, pero sería una situación, muy incómoda para los dos. Los celos eran terribles, él mismo los había probado pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Notó que Aragorn temblaba de los nervios pero seguía firme, le dio un beso en la mejilla, paso a Auril a sus brazos después de besarle también y fue a hablar con Haldir.

Haldir esperaba no en su habitación como había dicho a Legolas, sino fuera de ella, recargado en la barandilla del pasillo, observando como los elfos iban y venían al desempeñar su trabajo, una sonrisa en los labios de Serima pudo distinguir desde su altura, la mujer estaba feliz y contenta, lucía radiante con un vestido de origen élfico en color verde, que hacia resaltar el color ardiente de su cabello. Sin embargo, no por la felicidad que sentía, sus manos se enredaban una en la otra en signo de preocupación.

Haldir sonrió por que se imaginaba lo que había pasado, por la mañana había visto pasar por los corredores a Ossmar vestido con sencillez y galanura, luciendo en su peinado las trenzas que denotaban su carácter de guerrero, llevando una cajita de madera entre sus manos, tratando de ocultarla de la vista de los curiosos. Ansiaba poder compartir esa felicidad algún día, pero tal día parecía que nunca llegaría. Suspiró.

- Haldir, me alegro que aun te encuentres por aquí. ¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado?

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Haldir saliendo de sus cavilaciones – No, no, apenas y pasaron unos momentos.

- Aun así me disculpo por la demora, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? Es sobre una materia muy importante que deseo consultar contigo.

- Vamos al jardín, allí disfrutaremos de los rayos de Anar y la frescura de los últimos vientos de primavera.

- Me complacería un lugar mas privado, lejos de la vista de los demás

Haldir frunció el ceño.

- ¿Deseas entonces ir al salón del trono? Creo que tu padre ha salido a su recorrido por su reino. Lord Elrond le acompaña.

- No, no, aun las paredes allí podrían oír. ¿Podríamos entrar un momento a tu habitación? Aquí no hay nadie que nos vigile.

Ambos entraron justo en la habitación mientras los ojos posesivos de Aragorn los observaban.

Después de tomar asiento, Legolas en la cómoda silla de la habitación, y Haldir junto a la mesita de noche, dispuesto a escuchar, el príncipe tomo la palabra.

- Tú sabes, mejor que nadie, por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos.

- Ciertamente

- Y aun es mas, que estas enterado de lo que he sufrido y atravesado desde aquella fatídica fecha.

- Lo sé.

- Además... no eres ajeno a la encrucijada que vivo, cuando él se ha presentado nuevamente ante mí...

- No tienes por que explicarme, lo he presenciado todo. Te entiendo.

- Y bien, mi padre y lord Elrond, deseosos de ayudarme han...

- Legolas... Creo que todo esto no es necesario. Y me pone más nervioso cuando usas tanto preámbulo en nuestra conversación, ¿por qué no me dices que es lo que deseas? Presto estoy a servirte.

Haldir tenía en mente, que tal vez Legolas le deseaba como mensajero para buscar otra opción con la Dama Galadriel, para ir en busca de Gandalf por si estaba en conocimiento de otro hechizo, pero sabía que era tarde para eso, y si Elrond, el mas grande curador de toda Tierra Media, no daba con otra solución, no sabía que mas podía aportar.

- Bien, yo...

El Galadrim de cabellos plateados y lisos, notó que Legolas ya no le miraba como cuando habló anteriormente. Legolas buscaba respuestas en el librero, en la mesa del espejo, en los colores de las flores ostentadas en el florero, en su arco colgado en la pared de la derecha, un hermoso arco por cierto, ¿por qué no le habrían obsequiado uno de ese tamaño? ¿Acaso la dama Galadriel pensaba que no podía manejarlo? El suyo era un poco más pequeño, y es que tal vez la altura, por que Haldir era un poco mas alto que él, y por consecuencia sus brazos eran más largos y...

- Legolas... ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, amigo? Con gusto te ayudare

- Bien, Haldir, tu sabes...

Haldir sonrió, ¿iba a empezar nuevamente?

- Yo, yo deseo librarme de mis ataduras, por que mi salud empeora a pesar de lo mucho que he tratado de ocultarlo... Es difícil la solución, pero Lord Elrond ha dicho que es la única alternativa, y es raro dar con ella, ya nunca en la historia de las uniones élficas se habían dado con un caso de infidelidad, excepto por una vez, parece ser.

- ¿Sí? ¿Deseas que te ayude a buscar otra solución? Tal vez la dama Galadriel sepa algo al respecto...

- No Haldir, deseo que tu formes parte de la solución.

Haldir quedo sin habla. Le miraba sin mirar, por que sus oídos no podían creer lo que escuchó, y más aun cuando lo interpretó. Creyó que Legolas no tendría problema en encontrar entre sus amistades a aquél o aquella que le hicieran olvidar a Elessar durante una noche, pero nunca pensó que sería él. Mas cuando el tiempo se terminaba y suponía que Legolas ya debía haber elegido.

- ¿Formar parte? ¿A que te refieres con... "formar parte"? – preguntó para no errar de manera vergonzosa.

- Tu sabes a que me refiero Haldir- dijo Legolas al momento que se ponía en pie – Quisiera tener el honor, mas bien, el atrevimiento en preguntarte si deseas ser mi pareja en esta ocasión tan importante.

- ...

- Pero a la vez, no deseo que nuestra amistad se arruine, y mucho menos que salgas herido en tu amor propio, o en tu orgullo, no deseo usarte ni jugar contigo, por eso hablo con total franqueza, así deseo que me respondas, querido amigo.

- ...

- Tal vez, lo que necesitas es tiempo, ¿no? Me estoy precipitando, pensando en que podías responder ahora, y no es mi intención presionarte. – agregó Legolas tratando de sonreír.

- ...

Legolas se encontraba ya frente a Haldir, quien se aferró al marco de la mesa con la mano derecha, por que la otra se encerraba en un puño, apretaba los dientes y sus labios formaron una sola línea.

No había respuesta, y allí estaban los dos, mirándose sin decir palabra alguna. Legolas recapacito, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, había cometido una barbaridad al pedírselo de esa manera, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ahora creía comprender que había caído en un error. Seguramente Haldir se sentía ofendido, herido al saber que sólo para eso le necesitaba. Seguían transcurriendo el tiempo y Haldir seguía paralizado.

- Bien, comprendo que tu respuesta sea negativa... Te pido por favor, que olvides mis palabras, y me disculpo por ofenderte. No ha sido mi intención, no deseo perder tu amistad.

- ...

- Ahora, bien... – dijo Legolas dando media vuelta y reuniendo todo el valor para volver a repetir su solicitud – Debo... buscar a alguien mas... yo... bueno... Gracias Haldir, por escucharme, no te aflijas por mi, que ya encontrare la manera.

Legolas salió de la habitación, confundido por que no sabía que esperar, con el ánimo por los suelos por que no sabía a quien más acudir, tenía una amiga, pero no deseaba darle de que hablar. Aun y que ella olvidara lo que pasó, no quería que su confianza fuera traicionada.

Haldir seguía paralizado en su habitación, reuniendo toda la información en su cabeza y procesándola lentamente, su corazón palpitaba furioso como después de una larga carrera. Legolas le estaba pidiendo una noche con él, a solas los dos, sin remordimientos ni ataduras, una noche para amarse olvidando el pasado y el futuro. Agitó su cabeza y por fin reaccionó.

- ¡Espera Legolas! – exclamó Haldir saliendo de su habitación - ¡Espera!

Legolas detuvo sus pasos.

- Perdóname Haldir, pero no puedo esperar, necesito buscar a...

- Lo haré. – señaló Haldir seriamente

Los ojos azules de Legolas se abrieron un poco mas captando los ojos verdes del Galadrim.

- ¿Lo... lo harás?

- Sí.

- Pero no deseo que te sientas obligado, no deseo que sufras por mi causa, Haldir.

- No lo haré, no te preocupes por mí, que debo ser yo el que este agradecido por tener el honor de ser elegido para esa noche.

- Pero tu... Tú sabes lo que siento por... él, ¿cierto?

Haldir le colocó sus manos en los hombros y sonrió.

- Lo sé. No temas, no albergaré esperanzas, es un gran obsequio el que me haces, y aunque sea una sola noche, no la desperdiciare.

- No deseo que después puedas sufrir... tanta pena como yo.

- No lo haré, descuida.

Legolas le abrazo, y Haldir le recibió entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la barbilla de Legolas se posaba en su hombro. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y apretaron más el abrazo. Aragorn no se había movido de su lugar, y por la posición de ambos comprendió que Haldir había aceptado. Regresó a su habitación para descargar su furia contra los almohadones y cualquier desdichado objeto que se cruzara en su camino.

Por la noche, Haldir y Legolas hablaron con Lord Elrond. El señor de Rivendel les escuchaba de pie, mas a Legolas que tenía muchas dudas, y Haldir lo percibió. Legolas no quería atar lazos, no deseaba que Haldir sufriera de un roto corazón, por que no habría manera para él en remendarlo.

Elrond tenía una respuesta, primero que todo le daría a Haldir un brazalete de plata, con el cual le protegería de crear cualquier vínculo con el príncipe, le podía llevar en el brazo sin que le estorbara en sus acciones. Además, preparó una mezcla de especies, hierbas y aceites, dulce al paladar y con él, el olvido. Tomo la botella y se la dio a Haldir, podía recordar todo lo demás, pero lo de esa semana noche caería entre recuerdos perdidos, en su corazón no quedaría huella alguna, ni de la solicitud de Legolas, ni de la respuesta dada, pero debía tomarla antes del anochecer de esa ocasión. Haldir la examinaba mientras la tenía en sus manos.

Legolas tuvo una réplica igual de manos del Señor de Imladris, ambos debían tomarla en el ocaso anterior a su encuentro, ¿funcionaría su desligamiento si no le recordaba? A esto, Elrond contestó afirmativamente, y le interrogo sino deseaba tomar a alguien mas, si así lo deseaba, puesto que la mezcla ayudaría en ambos casos. Legolas lo pensó, estar con una dama no sería lo que tenía en mente, no disfrutaría y dudaba en alcanzar el clímax probando un nuevo género. Por que era importante, la objetivo principal del acto era librarse, sacar tanto de afuera como por dentro las ataduras que le unían a su antiguo esposo, y eso sólo significaba terminar, en toda la expresión de la palabra que para un varón representaba.

Aragorn lo había hecho, no una sino varias veces en las noches que compartió con Daguel, y con la primera vez que estallaba su ser con otra persona, así explotaba los lazos que lo unían con Legolas, por que cuando los eslabones se habían vueltos frágiles por el flirteo, la lujuria y deseo, el hecho de ser uno con alguien mas, traía las graves consecuencias que terminaban por terminar con todo, cuando se liberaba su vino con una copa que no le correspondía.

Esto lo ignoraba Legolas, pero con mucho tacto y delicadeza, con el asomo de las pena por parte de los dos elfos rubios, les hizo conocer el fin. Con una sola vez con que se desprendieran a través de la sensación que brindaba el sexo, sería suficiente para romper las ataduras.

Elrond preguntó nuevamente a Haldir, haciéndole participe de todos los pros y contras de aquél encuentro. No, si Haldir aun estaba seguro, seguiría adelante en su idea. Haldir asintió dando vueltas a la botellita en sus manos.

Podía disfrutarlo (Legolas se ruborizo) incluso amarle en esa ocasión, pero sólo sería una, y nada mas, no corría el riesgo de terminar ligado a Legolas, ya que con una sola ocasión no era suficiente para ello y el brazalete le protegía, la sangre élfica necesitaba mas que una ocasión para unirse a otra persona.

Entre tanto, el rey Thranduil y Elessar tenían una charla distinta. Aragorn seguía con la idea de llevarse a Legolas y Auril una vez que todo el "procedimiento" hubiera terminado. Thranduil no estaba de acuerdo, su hijo y nieto no saldrían de allí tan fácilmente.

- Creo que eso es decisión de Legolas, deseo unirme una vez mas a él y reconocer a Auril como mi legítimo hijo, heredero al trono del reino de Gondor.

- Mi hijo no saldrá para que puedas herirle de nuevo. No quiero que sufra más.

- Pero él desea ir conmigo.

- Estoy seguro que recapacitara. Nuestro tiempo aquí casi termina, y pronto marcharemos a las Tierras Imperecederas en busca de la paz anhelada.

Aragorn sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

- ¡Pero no se puede marchar!

- He sentido el llamado del mar, el canto de las gaviotas está en mi corazón y en el de mi gente, Legolas no hará oídos sordos al llamado.

- ¡Pero eso no significa que Auril irá con él! – exclamó Aragorn enfadado - Es mi hijo también.

- Es una pena que el pequeño aun no pueda decidir. – suspiró Thranduil con tristeza, por que sabía que el bebé era en esos momentos la vida de Legolas

- Mi reino tiene esperanza en mi hijo, Legolas no puede negar eso. Es MI heredero.

- Aun no es tiempo, Elessar, discutiremos después, si mi hijo desea unirse a ti una vez mas, no insistiré, pero si aun resiente daño en su corazón, me lo llevare más allá de las costas.

Haldir llegó a la hora convenida, una oscuridad velada inundaba la habitación, el aroma era casi imperceptible y dulce. Las cortinas de la pequeña ventana de la habitación estaban corridas, y a pesar de ser apenas el atardecer, la noche ya había llegado con Legolas.

Le encontró vestido enteramente de azul, arreglando al pequeño Auril para su paseo de la tarde, él aún no podía llevarle solo a través de los bosques, sus fuerzas le abandonaban después de una hora de camino, pero al menos valoraba esos minutos preciosos al lado de su hijo.

Legolas se encontraba de espaldas, poniendo los pequeños zapatitos azules al príncipe Auril, que se mostraba inquieto por haber recién tomado sus alimentos. Tenía puesto un gorrito también azul que hacia juego con su chaleco bordado con finas hebras de plateadas en el pecho. Tenía la figura de un arbolito blanco sobre su pecho.

Haldir se acercó por un lado y el bebé que agitaba sus manos arriba y abajo, le sonrió al reconocerle. Legolas no pudo evitar sentirse contento al ver que su hijo aun recordaba a Haldir, aun afuera del vientre.

- Buen día pequeño Auril

Auril se emocionó, agitó mas sus manitas al escuchar su voz, sus pies también se movían y se sonreía. Haldir le saludó poniendo su dedo índice cerca de la mano del bebé para que le pudiera tomar, así lo hizo el pequeño y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Has llegado temprano, y aun no termino con el bebé, dame un momento y enseguida estaré contigo.

- No te preocupes, si acaso interrumpo algo importante, entre padre e hijo volveré mas tarde – señaló Haldir mientras Legolas tomaba al pequeño en brazos. Su dedo aun estaba preso por el bebé.

- No, desearía que esperaras por favor – dijo Legolas sin percatarse del leve rubor que subió a las mejillas del Galadrim – ahora regreso, no tardo.

Haldir acarició la cabeza del pequeño que se recostaba en el hombro de su padre, y quedo fuera de la habitación de Legolas en el pasillo. El príncipe regresó ya sin Auril momentos después.

- Sígueme por favor – solicitó Legolas con una sonrisa. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una nueva habitación.

- He dejado ya a Auril con Serima, creo que no quería dejarme ir, pero tendrá que estar un buen rato sin mí, ella y Ossmar han salido a dar un paseo, espero y no le afecte.

Cada palabra que decía Legolas le causaba asombro. Observó el lugar que Legolas había elegido para liberarse de sus cadenas, tan fresca la habitación, tan grandes los almohadones, se preguntaba como alguien como él, pudo resistir las inclemencias del tiempo en sus días con la comunidad del Anillo.

Vio la mesita debajo del espejo, estaba la botellita del olvido vacía, Legolas ya había hecho su parte y no pudo dejar de sentir dolor al descubrirlo. Él por su parte, debajo de sus ropas ostentaba el brazalete plateado en el brazo. Suspiró.

- Como ves, - interrumpió Legolas - La cena ya está servida, por lo mismo no quise hacerte esperar, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme?

- Será todo un placer – se inclinó Haldir con respeto.

No se había dado cuenta, había pescado y vino, pan recién horneado y otras delicias. Por lo visto, Legolas ya había pasado una parte de su tiempo arreglando el lugar. La noche llegó sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera. La conversación fue amena, repasando los primeros días de las batallas contra Sauron en el Bosque Negro, la belleza intocable de Lorien, el misticismo de Rivendel. Hubo sonrisas, halagos por una y otra parte y remembranzas de los ya fallecidos.

Cuando el vino llegaba a su fin ambos saboreaban el restante en sus copas, Haldir era un buen comensal que disfrutaba mucho de la plática de sobremesa para sorpresa de Legolas.

- Debo confesarte Haldir que esta noche significa mucho para mí, tanto que no deseo que por mi egoísmo se trunque nuestra amistad.

- No es ningún acto de egoísmo tratar de liberarte de esa opresión que está acabando contigo, Legolas.

Legolas no apartaba la mirada de su líquido rojo, de la luz que se reflejaba en el proveniente del pequeño candil.

- No es mi intención hacerte daño, no quiero que tu corazón sufra, por que si es así preferiría morir a causarte _un mal_ irreversible.

- No pienses eso, yo soy quien libremente vengo a ti, en tu hora de necesidad, como corresponde a un verdadero amigo.

Al fin Legolas elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa honesta del Galadrim sentado del otro lado de la redonda mesa.

- Te lo agradezco Haldir, no sabes lo mucho que me hacia falta escuchar esas palabras. Aun así, no creo ser justo agradeciéndote así, debería yo de premiarte por ello.

- No hay mejor recompensa que la que me brindas con tu compañía y el que hayas pensado en mi, me regocija aun más.

- Entonces, ¿quedamos con que no habrá reproches? ¿Represalias y sentimientos encontrados por esta noche?

- Ninguno. Ningún compromiso nos unirá esta noche a no ser que sea nuestra amistad. Sin con esto puedes liberarte de las cadenas, dispuesto estoy a ser feliz con ello.

Los ojos de Legolas adquirieron un poco de humo, lo que el Galadrim expresaba para un elfo significaba mucho, que entregara su corazón aun con la conciencia, de ser rechazado, era un suicidio que lentamente le mataría de agonía y tristeza.

- ¡Oh! Haldir tu mereces algo mejor, mereces alguien quien sepa valorar tu cariño y le corresponda como yo nunca podré.

- Ya haces suficiente. Ven

Haldir se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Legolas, quien dando el último trago a su copa acepto la cálida mano con gusto.

A pesar de lo mucho que se había preparado, de tantos sueños recreados en su mente, de tantas ocasiones con que anheló ese momento no dejo de sentir nervios, esa noche era su noche y nadie mas podía arrebatársela, ni siquiera Aragorn, por que esa noche era solamente para ellos dos, con el fin de ayudar a Legolas, a librarse de una vez de las ataduras que tanto daño le hacían.

Le apretó la mano y suavemente lo atrajo hasta él. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo pero no osó acercarle mas, el contacto entre sus cuerpos aun no se deba. Legolas colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo del Galadrim, sonriéndole con afabilidad, disfrutando de la mirada de Haldir que le contemplaba como quien contempla a un ángel.

Tan cerca Legolas de él, su aroma fresco y su cabello dorado cayendo por su espalda. Las manos que aun seguían entrelazadas se detuvieron en el pecho del Galadrim. Legolas sintió el golpetear del corazón agitado de Haldir, oprimió levemente su mano para infundirle confianza.

- ¿Sientes miedo Haldir?

- Te temo como la primera vez que mi corazón se abre al mundo, indefenso y totalmente a tus pies.

Las palabras crearon confusión en Legolas, a eso se refería cuando decía que no deseaba hacerle daño, crear lazos, compromisos con Haldir, eran imposibles.

- Si tu corazón sufriera por mi culpa, no me perdonaría y causaría mi muerte aun si me salvas de esta situación que tanto aflige mi alma.

- No pienses eso, que soy él más dichoso al tenerte a mi lado.

- Haldir...

- Legolas...

Sus ojos se encontraron y Haldir fue bajando lentamente a su boca, su estatura distaba unos centímetros de Legolas, pero era los suficiente para dominarle con su mirada, con su arrogancia...

Cuando los labios se encontraron toda una revolución se armo en el cuerpo del príncipe, dudas, deseos, sueños, anhelos, pensamientos fugaces de sus primeros días de amigos. Ambos tenían cerrados los ojos y los labios apenas se rozaron, un segundo contacto, mas dulce y amoroso ocurrió, Haldir atrajo a Legolas por la cintura aferrando su mano a su silueta. La otra, aun yacía entrelazada entre sus cuerpos.

Suaves sonidos, movimientos sutiles, y Haldir experimentaba lo que sólo en sueños había vivido. Consiguió el permiso de Legolas para ir mas allá de la frontera de sus labios y probar la miel de su boca. Le allanó con ternura, tímido al principio para después explorarle, dejar escapar suaves gemidos de profundo placer por una y otra parte. Y cuando el aire se hizo una necesidad, ambos se apartaron, Legolas con una sonrisa evitando su mirada y Haldir con las mejillas encendidas incapaz de articular una palabra.

Aun tomados de las manos Legolas le guió hasta la cama, donde uno junto al otro tomaron asiento. Era una materia difícil de abordar, pero no quería que Haldir sufriera, no cuando no era ese el objetivo, nunca consentiría en hacerlo con Haldir si supiera que destruyó su primera vez sin hacerlo con amor.

- Tal vez este mal en preguntarlo, tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero podrías sufrir una cruel decepción si no estás bien preparado para ello... Haldir...

- No – respondió Haldir con frialdad

- ¿No?

- No.

No sabía Legolas si Haldir se refería a lo mismo que él quería preguntar, Legolas deseaba saber si alguna vez Haldir había estado con un hombre, si habían llegado más allá de sus fronteras. Pero la respuesta de Haldir, tan rotunda y sincera le sorprendió.

Ser el primero en un paso tan importante significaba mucha responsabilidad, y Legolas no quería, además, que Haldir fuera iniciado por una razón que no fuera el amor puro que sienten dos amantes en lugar de dos amigos.

Haldir por el contrario, sabía muy bien a lo que Legolas temía preguntar, nunca había estado con hombre alguno, por que sólo en su mente se encontraba él. Había compartido su lecho con damas, cuya profesión les impedía formar lazo alguno con elfos, ya que su deber y afición era brindar placer a cada uno que lo requiriera. Pero nadie le había tomado y él nunca había tomado a elfo varón alguno. Sabía lo esencial por comentarios de otros compañeros y amigos, pero nunca le había puesto en práctica.

Y con Legolas estaba dispuesto a todo, aun a perder esa virginidad que en los hombres era símbolo de poderío en la soltería.

- Si no has entregado tu cuerpo a nadie mas, no soy digno posar mis labios en ese cáliz tan puro.

- No habría nadie más a quien yo entregara mi copa sino es a ti, Legolas.

Haldir posó su mano en la mejilla de Legolas, acariciando y viendo como el príncipe cerraba sus ojos al contacto, disfrutando el momento.

- En cambio yo, desearía tanto sentirte...

- Legolas...

- Romper mis maldiciones, liberar mi cuerpo y alma, hacerme vivir nuevamente...

- Soy tu esclavo esta noche, y nada me complacerá mas que servirte.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con la cercanía de los cerrados de Haldir.

El beso ahora fue apasionado, posesivo cuando sintió las manos de Haldir tomarle de la cintura y acercarle mas a su lado, subir repentinamente a su cuello para acariciarle como siempre había deseado. Legolas, dispuesto a iniciar su independencia, le abrazo con cariño, uno a otro se comía a besos por tanto tiempo de espera.

Haldir paso sus labios de la boca de Legolas a su oreja, besándole con respeto, los ojos del príncipe se cerraban por que nunca boca tan suave se había atrevido a moverle de esa manera, los labios de un elfo eran tan diferentes a los de un humano.

Las manos de Legolas se perdían en la espalda de Haldir, ansiosas de saber que se escondía tras esas finas telas que cubrían el cuerpo atlético del Galadrim, una vez le habían reprimido por eso, y en su inocencia se creyó culpable. Uno al lado del otro cayeron en la cama conteniendo la respiración fatigosa.

_Empieza Lemmon hasta el final _

Los dedos de Haldir repasaron una y otra vez el cuello de Legolas, para bajar a su pecho y acariciarle con respeto, mientras que la mano libre de Legolas definía los músculos de sus brazos, duros y bien formados.

- Legolas... – murmuraba Haldir al oído del príncipe, perdido entre las caricias dadas y recibidas – Cuanto he anhelado... Cuanto he soñado...

- Haldir... – suspiró Legolas con placer, el cálido aliento del Galadrim en su cuello causaba una agradable sensación, el brazo debajo de él se aferraba a su cintura con extraña posesión.

La mano inquieta de Haldir ahora jugaba con los nudos de la túnica de Legolas, sin ver ni siquiera uno de ellos consiguió desatarlos con destreza, lentamente uno a uno, hasta que revelo sin darse cuenta la fina camisa de seda blanca que Legolas llevaba debajo.

Haldir se irguió, sentándose a un lado de Legolas para contemplarle, Legolas tenía las mejillas encendidas y aun los ojos cerrados. Se inclinó de nuevo para besarle con delicadeza, pues él también disfrutaba el momento y quería aplazarle lo mas que pudiera.

Legolas sintió las manos de Haldir recorrer los botones de su camisa, y cuando le hubo liberado de ella, le detuvo.

- ¿Piensas que tan pronto me rendiré a tus caricias?

Las manos de Haldir se detuvieron, pensó que quizá había sido demasiado brusco, tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido y daba por hecho que Legolas también le deseaba. ¿Acaso era que había cometido el más grande error?

Legolas en cambio se sentó frente a él, y sonrió.

- No puedo dejar que mi invitado sea tan mal atendido – dijo Legolas acariciando la mejilla de Haldir quien se derretía al sólo contacto.

- Legolas... yo...

Ahora fue Legolas quien le besó con pasión, desinhibiéndose y tratando de no pensar en él, de no frustrar su intento de ser libre al fin, de disfrutar su noche de pasión sin ningún remordimiento. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y tomó a Haldir por el cuello, posesivamente, reclamando sus besos de forma apasionadamente salvaje. No pudo evitar en recordar la primera noche con su esposo, lleno de dudas y temores, creyó que Haldir también le experimentaba así. Se sintió algo culpable, por que Aragorn gobernaba su corazón, pero no era el momento de pensar en él sino nunca terminaría. Titubeó un poco sin dejar desaparecer la sonrisa en su rostro. El recuerdo de Daguel en brazos de su esposo acudió a su mente.

Tomó un poco de aire, un poco de valor para seguir adelante y se acercó al Galadrim.

- Déjame agradecerte, déjame explorarte... Haldir, deseo conocerte

Y todos los sentidos de Haldir se agudizaron poniéndose alerta ante tal declaración. Sintió como Legolas le besaba, como sus manos apretaban su cuello y cabeza para no dejarle escapar, cosa que nunca haría.

Después sintió el abrazo posesivo de Legolas quien apoyado en sus rodillas le fascinaba desde su altura, Haldir impotente se deshacía como mantequilla a las flamas. Nunca imagino que Legolas fuera de tanto carácter en la cama, pero el príncipe ejercía sus derechos de mando. Los besos de Legolas bajaron por su cuello, mientras las manos le abrían camino por las ropas de Haldir, descubriendo sus pectorales, para su complacencia. Le dejó desnudo hasta la cintura, sin ningún tipo de barrera que le impidiera seguir. El brazalete en su lugar como esperaba, sonrió ligeramente al notarlo.

Poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros Legolas le obligo a recostarse de nuevo, abriendo para él su camisa y revelando su fisonomía superior. Haldir contuvo el aliento, el cuerpo de Legolas aun resplandecía débilmente y su torso estaba tan bien definido como lo imaginaba, sus brazos esculpidos por manos expertas. El cabello dorado coronando esa visión que Haldir ansiaba acariciar. Ni siquiera el embarazo pudo terminar con la perfección del cuerpo de Legolas, una pequeña cicatriz en su vientre era lo único que quedo de ese tiempo.

Mas besos, y Haldir se encontraba a merced total de Legolas, besando su pecho y acariciando sus brazos, uno encima del otro, agitándose como si por primera vez en su vida se entregasen.

- Esto debe de ser un sueño... – dijo Haldir viendo como Legolas le acariciaba con sus finas manos y besaba cada punto de su torso

- No es un sueño, es una realidad que ambos gozamos.- señaló Legolas infundiendo confianza, no miedo ni duda.

- ¡Aaah!

Legolas succionó con gentileza sus pezones, brindándole sensaciones a todo su cuerpo, haciendo caer su cabeza hacia atrás entregándose por completo al príncipe. Haldir ya estaba preparado, y Legolas lo pudo constatar al dar una mirada en la entrepierna del Galadrim, las caricias hacían efecto y mucho le agradaba tener a semejante guerrero rendido ante él.

Y siguió besando y pasando su lengua de uno a otro pezón erecto del Galadrim, arrancando suspiros y gemidos reprimidos de su boca. Deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de Haldir, para empezar a desnudarle por completo, ahora fue Haldir quien le detuvo. Legolas frunció el ceño, por que no esperaba esa respuesta.

- Después de todo lo que has hecho, no puedo menos que corresponderte de igual manera.

Y Haldir tomo a Legolas por la cintura, poniéndole contra la cama y colocándose encima de él. Tal parecía que ni aun en la cama, Haldir dejaba de prestar batalla.

- ¡Haldir!

Calló su boca Haldir con besos, con caricias en sus hombros, mordiendo con dulzura su lóbulo izquierdo haciéndole emitir suaves gemidos.

- ¡Ah! Haldir...

Y el Galadrim no paro hasta tener la misma respuesta de ansiedad en Legolas, y fue mas allá por que a pesar de la leve negación, desnudo a Legolas y le tuvo como siempre había deseado verle, entre sus brazos, con la noche entera para los dos y amándose como nunca. Y Haldir nunca lo había hecho, pero el rozar a Legolas en su parte más íntima le complació tanto como si fuera el mismo quién recibiera el trato. Se atrevió a colocar su mano en la flecha, obteniendo un pequeño sobresalto del príncipe que no le esperaba.

Las piernas torneadas masculinamente de Legolas le fascinaron, alternaba sus besos entre su mirada al cuerpo etéreo y el masaje que daba al príncipe. Por que le tenía la cabeza en su regazo, apoyada en uno de sus brazos, con el cuerpo extendiéndose ante él libre de ropajes y ataduras.

- Te amo, Legolas...

- Haldir... no...

- Sssh... Mintámonos sólo esta noche.

- ¡Oh!, Haldir.

Haldir gozaba aquel momento, devorando la boca de Legolas mientras las manos del príncipe le obligaban en un abrazo a no separarse. El Galadrim seguía masajeando lentamente, reconfortándose al sentirse amado.

Una vez que ambos buscaron por aire, Legolas besó el vientre de Haldir, arrancando un gemido del Galadrim quien detuvo sus maniobras un instante. Legolas busco por mas, por que su boca estaba a la caza del tesoro que escondía el elfo de Lorien.

- No, Legolas, por favor.

- Haldir, déjame saborearte, tenerte en mi boca.

Un gemido de hondo placer, Legolas había dado con su presa y le besaba en la punta con devoción. Haldir perplejo le miraba desde arriba, impotente ante las nuevas caricias que le ofrecían, con sus labios subiendo y bajando por su longitud, escuchando encima de él la respiración entrecortada de Haldir.

- Legolas... yo nunca... nunca espere que tu... ¡aaah!

- Eres delicioso

La impaciencia por terminar de Haldir se notó en lo agitado de su respiración, pero Legolas deseaba aun prolongar el momento, no habiendo logrado el objetivo principal, podía correrse el riesgo de que no funcionara eficazmente si no se tomaban el uno al otro. Tomó su tiempo para retirar los mallones de Haldir mientras besaba sus piernas reveladas.

- Espera... – dijo Legolas dando un beso cariñoso en la húmeda punta

Legolas fue nuevamente interrumpido.

- ¿Pensabas que todo terminaría aquí, querido Legolas? – preguntó Haldir sonriéndole, nuevamente le sorprendió su actitud – No, no he pasado mi vida entera soñando contigo para que en breves momentos se me esfume mi sueño. Ahora yo soy quien me atrevo a amarte.

- Haldir... – respondió Legolas mientras el Galadrim le ayudaba a colocarse sobre los almohadones

- Esta noche quiero ser merecedor a cada una de tus caricias.

- ¡Oh!

Y Haldir empezó a tocarlo nuevamente, afilando la punta de su flecha hasta casi hacerle dispararse, pero Legolas se contenía a su pesar, por que no era sólo de él esa noche, estuvo en serios aprietos cuando no fue su mano sino su boca tomarle casi por entero. Legolas se aferraba a las sábanas por que la presión en su miembro era mucha, por que Haldir a pesar de no ser experimentado con un varón, poseía la sabiduría sobre sí mismo.

- ¡Oh! No soporto mas... no puedo seguir con esta tortura... – declaró Legolas cerrando los ojos

- Dime que deseas que yo haga, amado mío, y con gusto te complaceré.

Las palabras de Haldir eran sinceras, hubiera podido decirle que le gustaría ser el primero en su vida y no habría reproches, pero un momento tan importante, un deseo tan sublime, no era de su pertenencia.

Legolas se irguió, pero sin salir de la cama tomo la pequeña botellita azul que contenía el aceite indicado. Regresando con Haldir, le colocó la botellita entre sus manos

- Haldir... Ven – declaró Legolas dando la espalda a Haldir al echarse sobre su pecho, con la cabeza de lado descansando sobre los almohadones.

Haldir estaba absortó observando el cuerpo desnudo de Legolas tumbado en la cama, esperando sus caricias inexpertas.

- ¡Oh! Legolas... Yo... yo... yo no sabría como... no quisiera hacerte daño.

- Tal vez nos estamos apresurando... Y aun tenemos toda la noche... ¿No te gustaría venir a mi lado?

Legolas se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir cómodo a su lado, e igualmente tratarlo con respeto, pero no podía negar que el cuerpo de Haldir estaba muy bien formado para no desear probar tantas nuevas opciones con él.

Haldir dejó la botella en la mesa de su lado, a la vista de ambos, se recostó a un lado de Legolas pero conservando la distancia. Legolas sonrió, y Haldir con su mano le atrajo un poco mas, que estuviera tan cerca que pudiera acariciarle y besarle con plena confianza. Primero le beso, y Haldir se sentía en las nubes al sentir la mano de Legolas acariciar su cintura, seguían besándose hasta que sintió la mano de Legolas bajar un poco mas, hasta el miembro de Haldir, el cual se podía enorgullecer de tener un armamento del cual el rey no podría sentir mas que envidia.

- Tantas veces que he pensado en ti...

- ¿En mi? ¡Oh! Haldir si debes de tener cientos de doncellas y donceles esperando una mirada tuya.

- Si es así pues han de saber que no me interesan. Lo que quiero está aquí a mi lado

- Haldir… - respondió Legolas sintiéndose culpable

- Pero no te sientas obligado por ello... Esta noche es tanto tuya como mía. ¿No es cierto?

- Sí... Si lo hubiera conocido antes, Haldir... Tan sólo sí... Me duele no corresponderte...

- Hoy no hay dolor ni reproches, - dijo Haldir acariciando el cabello de Legolas para añadir después - pero ¿Hubiera tenido una oportunidad?

Legolas suspiro en silencio, nunca sus ojos se habían posado en alguien mas que su esposo mas que por admiración, y fue lo que sintió por Haldir hasta el momento de su primer beso, cuando ya era tarde pues su corazón no era mas suyo.

- Mil y una. Muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mí. Mi corazón no me pertenecía entonces, no me pertenece ahora.

Ya que nada recordaría, que la noche quedaría perdida, Legolas no oculto sus pensamientos.

- Algunas veces me preguntaba como sería, imaginaba como podía ser el que tu yo estuviéramos juntos.

- Ten por seguro que tu felicidad sería completa, nunca te defraudaría como...

Legolas cubrió su boca con la mano, no quería escuchar ese nombre de sus labios. Haldir la tomo y le dio varios besos antes de agregar:

- Y los hijos que tuviéramos, serían tanto tuyos como míos, por que yo por ti, llevaría uno de ellos en mis entrañas.

- ¡Ah!

No pudo evitarlo, Haldir decía lo que Aragorn una vez temió, Haldir exponía sin pedírselo lo que Aragorn se negaba una y otra vez, para Haldir sería un orgullo, para Aragorn una vergüenza. Aragorn no quiso llevar a un hijo en su vientre, aun así se obligaba a recordar, que la sangre mortal era un poco mas egoísta que la de los mortales. Legolas bajó la cabeza y sintió de nuevo los labios del Galadrim sobre su mano, pasando a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar hasta su boca.

Legolas abrió su boca a la de Haldir quien pasó su mano por su cintura para apretarle contra su pecho mientras las piernas se cruzaban unas con otras, la mano experimentada de Legolas nunca dejo de tocarle. Haldir le puso encima de él, dejando que los cabellos dorados de Legolas sirvieran de velo para sus rostros. El Galadrim tomo a Legolas por las mejillas y le aparto un momento, quería admirar a ese ser que estaba besándole para grabar la imagen en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto te amo! – exclamó Haldir antes de besarle nuevamente

- Hal...

Lentamente rodaron un poco hasta que Haldir nuevamente quedo encima, repasando sus labios por el cuello y clavícula derecha de Legolas, quien le abrazaba y reconocía la espalda del Galadrim. Este ultimo busco a tientas la preciada botella, no soportaba más esa visión y quería ya poseerle.

Se irguió y vació un poco en su mano, para lubricar su flecha, la mirada de Legolas le hacia enrojecer por que trataba de hacer lo correcto pero tampoco demostrar que ya tenía dominio del acto. Nunca en su vida había estado con otro varón.

El líquido en su mano también lo esparció entre sus dedos. Legolas entre las dos piernas suyas, acariciaba sus caderas y contemplaba el firme par de muslos que poseía el Guardián de Lórien.

A las primeras intrusiones de la mano inexperta de Haldir, Legolas conservaba los ojos cerrados, no quería intimidarle y confiaba en no asustarle. Mientras que con Haldir pasaba lo mismo, había colocado las piernas de Legolas por las caderas. Con una mano le satisfacía con lentitud mientras que con la otra penetraba lentamente la longitud de uno de sus dedos. Sintiendo el calor y observando cada detalle del hermoso rostro de Legolas.

Para el segundo introducido, sólo hubo un leve gemido, Haldir se detuvo pero no le abandono, siguió masajeando sus capullos con frecuencia hasta que pudo introducir un tercero. Los gemidos volvieron a salir de esos labios tersos y notó que las manos de Legolas se aferraban con fuerza a las blancas mantas.

- Haldir... por favor... – suplicó Legolas frunciendo el ceño

- Legolas...

- ¡Quiero sentirte! – exclamó el príncipe observándole con deseo.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí, hazlo... ¡ya!

La voz de Legolas pidiéndole hacerlo suyo fue suficiente para aumentar sus deseos, bajo un poco las caderas de Legolas, lentamente le abandono y a cada momento se escuchaba un gemir apagado. Haldir estaba nervioso pero decidido, tenía el blanco enfrente y le penetró con lentitud obteniendo como respuesta un gemido más notorio que los anteriores, se detuvo para observarle, el rostro de Legolas se fue relajando poco a poco.

Legolas había vuelto su rostro a la derecha y el cabello ocultaba parcialmente su rostro. Le había dolido mas de lo normal, tal vez hubiera necesitado mas tiempo, pero de una manera u otra lo tenía que sentir. El miembro de Haldir era un poco más grueso y parecía desgarrarle su interior.

Sintió miedo, por que su corazón le dolía, como aquella vez que le vio, como esa vez en la cocina cuando su esposo tenía entre sus brazos a Daguel, sus bocas juntas y sus respiraciones agitadas. Daguel parecía contento, esa ocasión. Las palabras del joven guardia retumbaron en sus oídos. "_Yo no podré darle herederos, a menos que hechizos desconocidos me ayuden, pero podré darle todo el amor y las experiencias que él desee. Nunca le diré no..._" ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle? ¡Ese joven! Ese joven... Tanta tristeza que padeció...

Aragorn, en otra habitación, sintió también una punzada aguda en su pecho, había dormido a Auril para no transmitirle su ansiedad, pero ahora que tomaba asiento no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su pecho, la respiración se empezó a agitar cuando reconoció en su interior que Legolas había dejado de ser solamente suyo. Por un momento, tuvo el impulso de correr a la habitación y asesinar a Haldir con sus propias manos. No podía permitirle eso, nadie más debía tener a su esposo, nadie más debería hacer el amor con él. Ahora que Haldir lo hacia suyo, se sentía el hombre más miserable de Tierra Media, su traición la estaba pagando muy cara.

Ahora comprendía lo que Legolas había sufrido, de una manera u otra dolía mucho. Su hermoso elfo estaba en ese mismo instante en los brazos de alguien mas que le poseía. La imagen llegaba a su cabeza y su corazón se desgarraba, creyó escuchar un leve gemido sobre su cabeza y le reconoció. Tal vez nadie le hubiera notado, pero fue tan fuerte para él, que casi sintió el aliento de Legolas cerca de su oído.

Legolas abrió los ojos y frente a ellos la luz parecía más deslumbrante y variada, infinidad de colores se revolvían a su vista y el calor que sentía por dentro le revivía. Haldir le había penetrado con delicadeza y sentía ahora el golpeteo de sus caderas, no podía mantener la boca cerrada por que el deseo le hacía gemir.

Que placer estaba recibiendo con la mano del Galadrim y dentro de él. Una y otra vez se agitaban los dos cuerpos y la habitación se llenaba de ruidos pasionales. Los cabellos de Haldir se agitaban y agolpaban en sus sienes y mejillas, le acariciaban los hombros con cada entrada y salida y observar a Legolas en ese estado le animaba más.

- Mmm... Legolas...

- Aaahh... ¡Haldir!

Legolas encerraba la cintura de Haldir con sus piernas, para sentirle por completo, sabía que una mano no le dejaba de bombear mientras con la otra le sostenía cerca de él. El placer era inmenso cada vez que sus ojos alcanzan los verdes de Haldir, y su momento poco a poco se acercaba, parecía que el de Haldir también, por que se interrumpía después de un tiempo en sus movimientos.

- Legolas... yo... aun...

- Quisieras ya… - iba a sugerir Legolas

- ¡No! – exclamó indignado Haldir

Legolas sonrió, poco a poco sintió salir al Galadrim, quien ahora le evitaba con la mirada. Haldir deseaba algo más y Legolas supuso que sería. Todo esa noche uno a otro se pertenecían.

Aragorn repasaba sus oscuros cabellos con su mano, una y otra vez, caminando entre las cuatro paredes que formaban la habitación de Auril. Le observaba dormir de vez en cuando y los rubios cabellos le recordaban los de Legolas, quien ahora estaba con Haldir. Haldir que le veía desnudo, que probaba su boca, que sentía su calor interior, la pasión de sus besos. El rey quería morir, era demasiado el tiempo, ¿tenían que estar toda la noche así? ¿Tenían que tardarse tanto? Cosa de unos instantes debería de tratarse, pero esto ya era demasiado. Salió de la habitación llevando furia en el rostro, el castigo ya era suficiente y seguramente Haldir ya habría logrado su cometido, no había necesidad de mas tiempo entre ellos dos.

- ¡Aragorn! ¿A dónde piensas que vas? – preguntó Lord Elrond, vigilante desde el pasillo

- A separar a Haldir de MI esposo, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo. – respondió Aragorn enfurecido.

- No será suficiente hasta que Legolas lo decida, sólo él puede saberlo – argumentó Elrond impidiéndole el paso

- ¡A mí me pareció ya lo suficiente! Y no voy a dejar que le siga dando esperanzas a ese Galadrim – declaró el rey tratando de hacer a un lado a su padre adoptivo.

- ¡Aragorn! ¡Detente!

- ¡No! Ya fue suficiente, debe de bastar, ¡No tienen que estar revolcándose tanto tiempo!

- ¡Deberías de haber pensado eso antes de revolcarte tu con Daguel!

- ¡Pero esto es demasiado! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Yo le amo! ¡No tiene por que estar con él!

Las lágrimas resbalan por el rostro del mortal y su padre se compadeció de ello. La furia estaba en su rostro y las gruesas lágrimas de impotencia les retiraba con enojo. Aun así no iba a permitir que nadie interrumpiera a la pareja de elfos que en el siguiente piso se daban amor uno al otro. Lord Elrond le abrazó tratando de contenerle y Aragorn descargó sus frustraciones en él, por que las lágrimas salían con cada respiro sin detenerse. Su pecho le dolía, le estaban matando lentamente y sabía que Legolas había recuperado su libertad. Nunca hubiera hecho lo que hizo si hubiera sabido que tendría que pagar tan caro.

- ¡Padre! ¡Por favor! Dile que paren... Diles que ya fue suficiente... ¡Ya no quiero más! ¡Ya no soporto más! – gritó Aragorn furiosamente, tratando de salir del abrazo de su padre. Algunos guardias se acercaron sin que fueran vistos por Elessar.

- Aragorn... no puedo hacer eso, lo siento.

- ¡Pero él dijo que me ama!

- Y te ama con todo su ser... Pero tiene que librarse de ti antes de darte una nueva oportunidad.

- ¿¡Pero por qué con él!? ¡CON ÉL!

Aragorn estaba celoso, nadie mas que él había puesto las manos encima de Legolas, y ahora Haldir se estaba aprovechando de la situación, creyendo que le poseería una y otra vez ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Elrond acompañó a su hijo adoptivo a su habitación, Lara que había escuchado el grito del mortal, se apresuró a inspeccionar la habitación de Auril, cuando vio a ambos señores, su rostro se lleno de tristeza, el rey de Gondor parecía sufrir mucho, pero ninguna de sus hierbas le ayudarían.

Mientras tanto, Legolas daba la espalda a Haldir quien por detrás le besaba el hombro y el cuello alternativamente, haciendo a un lado sus cabellos dorados para tener un mejor acceso. Seguía la mano moviéndose y el pulsante miembro de Haldir se sentía entre sus piernas.

- Aaah... Haldir

- Legolas, te deseaba tanto... – susurró Haldir en la oreja del príncipe.

La imagen de Legolas frente a él le embotaba los sentidos, la fina espalda delineada del príncipe le parecía la vista más incitadora que alguna vez había visto. Una y otra vez los cuerpos se movían al compás, primero lentamente, luego al escuchar los cuerpos chocar se volvía más rápido. Haldir estaba llegando a su clímax, mientras Legolas casi le alcanzaba. Todo se fue acelerando cuando detrás de él sintió el calor emanar de Haldir llenándole por completo, escurriéndose entre sus piernas al tiempo que escuchaba el gemido grave no contenido de los labios del Galadrim. Legolas no había podido terminar en ese momento por que no lo esperaba, pero no era esa la intención del Galadrim, quien lentamente se apartó de Legolas tratando de no dejarle sólo y sin atención, ya su mano por el espasmo, había dejado de bombear, ahora nuevamente lo hacía pero con lentitud.

Legolas sentía un poco de frustración, él también tenía que alcanzar la cima y no lo había conseguido y ahora tenía que...

Haldir lo tomó de la cintura y le obligó a tumbarse en la cama. No había terminado allí.

- Ahora es mi turno, deseo saborearte y sentirte en mi boca. No parare hasta lograr mi objetivo. – declaró Haldir con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración seguía agitada y sus ojos puestos en el bocado.

- ¡Ah! Pero... Haldir...

El Galadrim puso las piernas de Legolas sobre sus hombros, mientras se recostaba boca abajo en la cama. Dio algunos besos y bajo por su longitud sin perderle de vista. La flecha de Legolas estaba erguida y a punto de salir disparada, pero no sin estar en su boca. Paso su lengua por los capullos del príncipe succionándoles con delicadeza, luego repentinamente y sin previo aviso le engulló por completo, escuchándose por la habitación, la respiración agitada de Haldir. Ejerció presión por que supuso que le gustaría, subió y bajo varias veces sin darle tiempo a Legolas en reponerse, escuchaba sobre su cabeza los gemidos que el príncipe exhalaba y conoció que el tiempo había llegado, así que se aplico mas en su tarea como en todo lo que hacia en su vida.

La semilla de Legolas le llenó la boca y no dejo que ni una sola gota se derramara, le seguía presionando pero levemente disfrutando de los últimos espasmos del cuerpo cálido del príncipe. Se hizo a un lado, limpiando un poco sus labios, repasándoles con su la punta de su lengua, se colocó detrás de Legolas y se abrazó fuertemente a él, mientras aplicaba besos ligeros en su cuello.

- Haldir...

- Sssh.. Durmamos...

- Te quiero

- Y yo a ti.

Su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y lleno de vida, ya no sentía la pesadez de los días pasados, ni nada que le impidiera seguir viviendo. Legolas estaba exhausto pero feliz, tomó la punta de una las mantas y se envolvieron en ellas.

_TBC..._

* * *

_N/A1.- Bien, cada quien es libre de interpretarle, en lo personal, un acto no termina... hasta que termina… por mas sencillo o complicado que sea, sigue siendo un acto, pero si no hay un final, no está "completo"... En este caso tenía que ser "completo" para la liberación, cosa que no había señalado en la primera revisión. Retire las partes en que se pudiera interpretar como si "terminaran" y volvieran a iniciar, cosa que no paso. ==_

**_Ayesha_**_.- Nop, Haldir no morirá en su _ley_, ya sabes. Evil grin_

**_Forfirith_**_.- Me alegro que no te pongas triste, gracias por tus palabras, luego me cuentas mas del bello puerto de Veracruz._

**_Shanna_**_.- ¡Sí! Yo también me emociono, este Lemmoncito estaba en tintero hace mucho tiempo. _

**_Balrog_**_.- Jeje, ya sabía que no te gustaría un slashito entre ellos dos, por que cada cual tiene su amor, sólo sería un lemmoncito ligero, pero no aquí.¡Qué bien que actualizaste!_

**_Abysm_**_.- Una venganza, digo, una "venganza salseadita" como dije alguna vez, (aunque no es venganza) pero tiene su razón del porque. :-P Jajaja.. Me ha hecho gracia eso de la cortesía en un lemmon, sería interesante. _

**_Akhasa_**_.- Espero que este lemmoncito te haya gustado, pero para variar no digo mucho. :-P Haldir a salvo._

**_Legolas12_**_.- No le hizo gracias al reyecito, pero se tuvo que aguantar, yo dije que le haría sufrir._

**_Monce_**_.- ¡Lemmon a la orden! Sencillito, sencillito._

**_Alym_**_.- Creo que los dos la disfrutaron el deseo de lo prohibido ayudo un poco._

**_Nessimelle_**_.- Ya, Haldir escogido y ... cogido. o _

**_Nina_**_.- Oh, mil disculpas, ;; Yo sé que a muchas no les gustó, pero si dejaba a Aragorn nomás así, ¿tu crees que entendería para la otra? Aunque el amor entre los dos es poderoso. _

**_Janendra_**_.- ¿Verdad que es buena la ley elfica? Es que es raro la infidelidad, tal vez sea esto causa._

**_Kel_**_.- ¿Un final triste? Oh, bueno, te diré, esta historia ya tiene poco para finalizar, y como te dije, es un Aragorn/Legolas, no otra pareja. Tendrá un final feliz, pero lo triste no se dejara a un lado, pero no les toca a ellos directamente.. Ya sabes, dos muertes. ;;_

**_BishoujoHentai_**_.- No dudes que me paso eso por la cabeza, pero no, no... Luego habría conflictos padre - hijo entre los cuatro. Ô.ô jejejeje_

**_Arima Chan_**_.- ¿Verdad que soy mala? Snif, ¡lo sé! No pude evitarlo._

**_Daniela Bloom_**_.- No fue a lo mas "matrix" solito se dio cuenta, jejeje. Bien, ¿a quien le dan pan que llore? Pobre Haldir, sufrió mucho, pero igual conserva su honor, es un buen amigo._

**_Angad666_**_.- ¿Mi cumple? Es en noviembre, en la comunidad viene la fecha exacta. ¿Por qué será? ¿Hasta entonces veré tu otro capítulo? Ô.ô Aun no hay violencia, pero al final habrá, ::sangre, sangre::. Evil Jun_

**_PrinceLegolas_**_.- Mi pobre e indefenso Haldir, se tuvo que sacrificar, en bien de su amigo, no quería pero bueno. Me imagino a Aragorn cargando de un brazo a Leggy y del otro a Auril. _

**_MelianWB_**_.- Si, fue cruel para el rey, pero bueno, quien le manda andar de... coscolino._

**_ReikoNoriko_**_.- ¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que aun no perdonas a Aragorn? _

**_Lanthir_**_.- Aragorn no deja de ser machito, :-P como dices, espero que con este sufrimiento escarmiente de una vez._

**_Laripochi_**_.- Fue una prueba dura para Aragorn, compartir a su Legolas por una noche si tanto le ama.;: Y sí, Auril es una ternura de bebé, me alegro que te haya gustado la imagen_

**_ZacMalfoySnape_**_.-__ Siento que las actualizaciones te ganen, a veces ando inspirada. No problem con los reviews._

**_CeiliBoy_**_.- ¿También quieres un Haldir para los momentos depresivos? ¡Sería un gran negocio!_

**_Luthien_****_ Calafalas_**_.- Gracias por leer, esto está largo, mas este capítulo, pero no pude partirle. Me gustaban los juegos de esos dos, eran muy... tiernos._

**_Any_**_.- Tu fuiste la primera que apoyaste este lemmon hace un buen de tiempo, recién en el capítulo 16, mas o menos. ¡Gracias! ¿Qué es el moflete? ¿La boca? Ô._

**_Foxy_****_ Prateada_**_.- La inspiración anda cerca, y espero y no me deje. Pobre Aragorn, que gran sacrificio fue dejarle estar con otro. ;;_

**_Lisabi_**_.- Hola! Me alegro que hayas terminado de leer, y que te guste el fic, ya estamos en contacto y bueno, Aragorn tenía que sufrir, ya fue mucho por parte de Legolas._

**_Camila_**_.- Me da pena contigo por que sé que no estas acostumbrada al slash. Espero que los exámenes te vayan muy bien, así que échale ganas, ¿sí?. No te preocupes, terminaran juntos._

**_Iona_**_.- ¿Crees que Aragorncito haya aprendido la lección? Aunque como dices, Leggy lo hace por necesidad, no como el rey que se dejo llevar por sus deseos. X(_

**_LaraEternalAnjiru_**_.- ¿De forma psíquica? Bueno, creo que aquí fue más carnal, es que si así lo hizo Aragorn, ¿por qué no el elfo? Haldir es bueno, es bueno._

**_Azalea.-_**_ claro que regresaran, esto es sólo pasajero. No es venganza, simplemente que entre elfos no hay infidelidad, pero de los mortales no puede decirse lo mismo. No sé si por que los elfos conocían lo que podía pasar si eran infieles, o por que su amor es puro y verdadero. Pobre Haldir, aceptó y me dio pena, pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa._

**_Grillo_**_.- No sé si te gustó el lemmon, no soy muy buena escribiéndoles. Veré que hago con respecto a los señores elfos. ¡Y síiiiiii! Me gustan las "Crónicas Vampíricas" y todo su ambiente, amo a mi Lestat, Louis, Marius y hasta Armand, por que es el tercero en discordia. Si le haces, por favor, por favor, pásame el link, o ponlo en tu profile, ¿si?_

**_Dianeei_****_.- _**_YY__ Mi pobre Haldir usado como un vil objeto sexual, snif.. Pero creo que no se quejara. Y no, no escribo de HP, no he leído los libros, sorry. :-P_

**_Free_**_­.- Aragorn se porta como todo un macho a veces, no deja de ser hombre mortal. Espero que este capítulo si te haya parecido interesante.****_

**Mercy**.- Sí, mi Auril es muy hermoso, me gusta mucho. Aragorn sufre y yo estoy encantada. 

_El siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo, no le he cambiado a como le tenía, pero el final un poco, seguirán los mismos muertos pero diferente. _


	37. Remordimientos

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. **MPREG totalmente**, (Varón embarazado) así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Auril, Lassel, Aldelas, Serima, Ossmar, Amdum Daguel y Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

La canción "_Como yo te ame_" es escrita música y letra por Armando Manzanero. Canta: Luis Miguel

**Cap****. 37 Remordimientos******

A pesar de que invadían su privacidad, Thranduil estuvo de acuerdo en separarles uno del otro. Entraron a la habitación ellos mismo, mucho antes de llegar el alba, Elrond con ayuda de Amdum tomó a Haldir envuelto en una sábana y lo llevaron discretamente a su habitación, Thranduil hizo lo mismo con Legolas. Sin embargo el primero que despertó recién salía el sol, fue Haldir, Elrond fue informado por Amdum de esto. Fue algo inesperado, ya que la pócima del olvido, contenía un ingrediente extra que les haría dormir un par de horas mas de lo acostumbrado, pero siendo Haldir mayor, tal vez el efecto fue menor.

Haldir parecía haber olvidado todo, por que preguntaba la razón por la cual el ayudante de Elrond se encontraba en su habitación. Elrond sólo contestó que el día anterior, el Galadrim había caído de un caballo durante un paseo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza a su caída, llevando a caer a Legolas por igual. Haldir asombrado sólo se llevo una mano a la cabeza y pido un poco de privacidad pues deseaba arreglarse.

Una vez que le dejaron a solas pudo estirarse y sentir vibrar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, para su sorpresa se encontró desnudo, y el rubor subió a sus mejillas al suponer que así le habían transportado a su habitación. Reflexiono durante unos instantes sobre la noche pasada.

Había sido una noche especial, y ahora que se levantaba se sentía vivo, se sentía gustoso pero a la vez sabía que era el principio de su fin. No sabía aun si moriría de tristeza, por que en ese momento sentía irradiar felicidad, no sentía el vacío que pensó sentir, no sintió la tristeza de ser utilizado por otra causa que no fuera el amor. Si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad, tal vez hubiera sido mejor, no hubiera pasado sus días soñando e imaginando como sería, suspirando a escondidas de sus hermanos, y repitiéndose una y otra vez, que nunca sería. Y sí, había sido, tal vez no por amor, pero se sentía satisfecho y conforme, tranquilo por la salud de su amigo, y la paz de su alma.

___Cómo yo te amé _

_Jamás te lo podrás imaginar _

_Pues fue una hermosa forma de sentir _

_De vivir, de morir _

_Y a tu sombra seguir _

_Así yo te amé! _

El brazalete aun seguía en su brazo, y como recuerdo a esa ocasión nunca le dejaría. Había servido para no unirse con Legolas, pero si no era con él, no sería con nadie.

Tomó el baño que ya le habían preparado, con plena sonrisa estaba en su rostro, y mientras el agua caía en su cuerpo recordaba los besos de él, las caricias que le dio, y todo lo que se dijo esa noche. Si no hubo amor entre ellos, al menos una gran estima, pero no era eso lo que él deseaba, deseaba amor y cariño por parte de Legolas.

_Cómo yo te amé _

_Ni en sueños lo podrás imaginar_

_Pues todo el tiempo te pertenecí _

_Ilusión no sentí _

_Que no fuera por ti _

_Así es cómo te amé! _

Ahora nunca más le tendría, tenía que abandonarlo, por que Aragorn estaba allí para él, como siempre, uno al lado del otro y él salía sobrando. El rey de Gondor había regresado con ese motivo, llevarse a su esposo e hijo. Ofreciéndole en reparación al daño causado, nuevas, nuevas ropas y todo el lujo que podía ofrecerle su posición. En cambio él, no tenía que ofrecerle más que todo el amor del mundo, un sencillo techo, por alimento no faltaría, pero juraría por lo más sagrado siempre cuidarle y amarle.

_Cómo yo te amé _

_Por poco o mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir_

_Es verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir _

_Comprendo que fue una exageración _

_Lo que yo te amé _

Pero siempre supo que no tenía remedio, ese sentimiento tan fuerte, que en su pecho se extendía, serviría como cáncer que poco a poco le consumiría. Y moriría feliz, con todos sus recuerdos, por que su cielo lo alcanzo una noche, y no tenía más que agradecer con ello.

___Cómo yo te amé _

_No creo que algún día _

_Me lo quieras entender _

_Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti _

_Para así saber _

_Cuánto yo te amé _

Le había besado, por primera vez en su vida no fue sólo un roce, fue algo mas, fue entregarle su corazón a pesar de brazaletes y pociones, fue decirle lo que nunca se atrevió, fue suyo una noche.

_Cómo yo te amé _

_Por poco o mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir_

_Es verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir _

_Comprendo que fue una exageración _

_Lo que yo te amé _

Haldir se bañaba, llevándose con el agua las caricias y los besos, pero no importaba, esos los tenía guardados bajo candado en su corazón, y ninguna gota llegará allí sino en forma de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad al haberla conocido, por una sola noche, por un solo corazón, por una sola causa, y no era la suya.

___Cómo yo te amé _

_No creo que algún día _

_Me lo quieras entender _

_Tendrías que enamorarte como lo hice yo de ti _

_Para así saber _

_Cuánto yo te amé _

Cuando hubo arreglado sus pertenencias, cuando tenía empacado todo por salir y no regresar, la botellita llena aun al lado de su cama, brillo momentáneamente recordándole su sentencia si no le tomaba. Haldir la tomó y la escondió entre sus ropas cerca de su pecho. Tal vez después.

Fue a buscar al rey y agradecerle su confianza, por recibirle y tratarlo como a uno mas de su familia, a los príncipes con quienes había convivido por poco tiempo y estimaba, a desear felicidad a Serima y Ossmar, por que dieron buenas nuevas al grupo cuando atravesaban por momentos difíciles, la mirada de esos dos cuando se dirigían a Mirkwood decía mucho, con Lord Elrond a quien respetaba y tenía por uno de los grandes señores elfos de su era, y por último a buscar a Legolas, fingir dolor por una caída y despedirse. No lo volvería a ver por que no lo soportaría, pero le gustaría saber que al fin era feliz al lado de Aragorn, y que Auril crecía sanamente y disfrutando del amor de sus padres

No podría ver a Aragorn, no después que suponía que el mortal estaría al tanto de todo lo que aconteciera la noche anterior, no le guardaba rencor, mas un poco de resentimiento por que por su causa, Legolas había padecido, y Auril con él.

Aragorn mientras tanto, no se hallo ocioso durante toda la noche, no había dormido, su padre lo acompañó durante sus momentos más críticos por la madrugada, pero durante su soledad, su cabeza empezó a molestarle, fue a ver a su pequeño Auril quien pedía ya por su comida de la madrugada, Lara estaba con él y le atendía, Aragorn fue parco con ella, deseaba que arreglara a Auril para un viaje largo, con un equipaje que sirviera para varias semanas de camino.

Thranduil fue informado de esto, y momentos después de que el mensaje había llegado hasta sus oídos, el rey Elessar se presentó ante él. Esa noche aun no terminaba, el sol apenas iba a presentarse y ya tenía nuevamente a Elessar en su despacho.

- Hoy partiré con Auril para Gondor – dijo Elessar con voz áspera.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, había palidez en su rostro y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

- Creo que aun no has hablado con mi hijo y pienso que es con él con quien debes de tratar, no conmigo.

- Sé que debo hablar con él, pero no por eso dejare de hacer los preparativos. Auril ya esta preparándose así como mis hombres, en cuanto Legolas… despierte, hablare con él.

- Bien, si él no tiene inconveniente, por mi no habrá problema, - dijo Thranduil tranquilamente para agregar lo siguiente con mirada aguzada - pero te sugiero que no intentes llevarte al bebé por la fuerza, sin su consentimiento, por que no es una buena idea.

Era una sutil advertencia, y Elessar se dio cuenta de ello. Aragorn saludó, salió con paso firme, y paso revista a su gente, todos sus hombres se hallaban ya presentes, esperando sus ordenes, la carreta que habían traído para el traslado de Legolas y Auril ya estaba lista.

Encontró a Lassel al salir de los establos. Elessar no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, menos para escuchar reproches por su decisión, pero Lassel no pensaba igual. Después de un corto y seco saludo, Aragorn se dispuso a escuchar.

- No te diré que no te lleves a mi sobrino, por que no soy quien para impedirlo.

- Bien.

- Pero no creo justo para Legolas, después de todo lo que ha pasado desde su separación, el que le quites a su hijo, al menos no tan repentinamente.

- Es mi hijo también y tengo todo el derecho, como que será mi heredero.

- Lo sé. Pero al menos, por favor, te pediría un poco mas de tiempo, desconozco tus motivos, pero me hacen suponer que lo de anoche no te dejó nada bueno en el corazón. No es conveniente tomar decisiones en tu estado.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, Lassel– murmuró Elessar arreglando los puños de su camisa

- Conozco que eres celoso de Legolas, cómo él puede ser celoso de ti, ¿no fue por eso que se separaron?

- ¡No eres quien para juzgarme! – reclamó Aragorn resentido.

- No te juzgo por que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no deseo ver a mi hermano sufrir, mi padre y yo lo apoyamos enteramente y lo sabes.

Eso era mas una advertencia que un consejo, si Legolas pasaba tristeza por la decisión de Aragorn, Thranduil y Lassel no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

- Bien, hablaré con él.

Después fue a revisar su equipaje pero no contó con que Lord Elrond había oído las nuevas noticias por voz de Lara, cuando arreglaba al pequeño. Ya le esperaba en su habitación. Alguien más con quien discutir.

- ¿Cómo es eso que sales del reino? ¿Y no sólo eso, sino que te llevas a Auril contigo?

- Es mi hijo, y he dicho a la gente de mi reino, que el príncipe heredero regresara conmigo.

- ¿Y qué hay de Legolas?

- …

Aragorn siguió ciñéndose la espada, preparando sus ropas. Hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su padre adoptivo.

- ¿No piensas decirle nada? Tanto como tu, también es su padre, debe de estar enterado.

- No creo que tenga ánimos de escucharme, después de lo de anoche… Pero sí… hablare con él. – dijo sin dar siquiera la cara a su padre, que detrás de él le interrogaba.

- ¿Y aun así haces planes para llevarte a Auril?

- Es mi hijo y Legolas no podrá negármelo.

- Aragorn – dijo Elrond tomando a Elessar del brazo obligándole a darle la cara - ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Legolas no pudo evitarlo! ¡Y para hoy no recordara nada!

Al fin estalló el mortal

- ¿Cómo que no pudo evitarlo? Bien sabe que Haldir y yo no nos llevamos bien y tuvo que hacerlo con él.

- Si hubiera sido de algún otro extraño, ¿hubieras actuado distinto?

- ...

- ¿Entonces? Comprendo tu reacción en estos momentos, pero espera un poco, además creí que Legolas había hablado contigo.

- Lo hizo, pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, sabiendo que él fue de alguien más.

- ¿Y él si podrá entonces? ¿Afrontarlo, pasar sus días en profunda tristeza?

- ¡Fue un error! ¡Un error!

- Y ya pagaste por ello, de cualquier manera, si Legolas no hubiera accedido a romper su vínculo, para dentro de unos días estaría muerto. ¿Estarías feliz entonces? Igual tendrías a Auril, tal vez sea lo único que te interesa.

- No... – dijo Aragorn evitando que la dura mirada de su padre cayera sobre sus ojos - Eso no es verdad, amo a los dos... pero ayer... fue demasiado...

- Tranquilízate, te sugiero que lo pienses un poco, hoy es un día muy difícil. Nada bueno saldrá si tomas las decisiones tan precipitadamente. – sugirió Lord Elrond con voz más pasiva

- ¡Me llevaré a Auril conmigo! – estalló Aragorn desesperado. Todo era confusión en su cabeza

- Pero... Aragorn... ¡Recapacita!

- ¡No me entiendes padre! ¡No entiendes todo lo que amo yo a ese elfo!

- ¿Entonces por que te pones así? Si lo amas como dices…

- ¡No! Nunca…- titubeó Aragorn - ¡Hoy partiré para siempre!

Aragorn salió de allí, a revisar nuevamente su caballo, a desfogar su coraje a solas.

Legolas despertó llegando el medio día, Amdum a su lado leyendo un libro, cuando se percató de que el príncipe despertaba, le saludó con la cabeza. Legolas sintió la cabeza aturdida y el cuerpo adolorido, se encontró desnudo en su cama sin saber como había llegado allí y con el ayudante de Elrond a su lado, supuso que había tenido un accidente del cual no recordaba, tal vez otro desmayo. Elrond llegó antes de que Amdum pudiera salir a buscarle.

- Ya has despertado, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Elrond estudiando sus facciones-

- Aturdido. ¿Qué ha pasado, Lord Elrond? – respondió Legolas irguiéndose un poco

- Has caído del caballo, Haldir y tú tuvieron un accidente cuando salieron de paseo con Aldelas y Serima.

- ¿Caer? ¡Si no he caído de un caballo en años! ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Auril se encuentra bien?

- Lo llevaba Serima, así que no te preocupes.

Legolas frunció el ceño, él nunca dejaba a Auril en otras manos si él mismo podía atenderle, menos en las manos de una mujer cuando estuvieran montando a caballo. Que Haldir cayera era otra noticia asombrosa. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

- Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo, parece que la caída ha sido fuerte.

- Sí, pero espero y mejores pronto.

- ¿Y por que estoy desnudo?

- Tus ropas fueron llenas de fango, así que las retiramos – dijo Elrond pero al ver la coloración de Legolas añadió - fue tu padre y tu hermano quien lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Ayer… el día anterior…

- Legolas… Tal vez no es un buen momento, pero debo de darte una noticia.

- ¿Si?

- He ejercido en ti, un hechizo que te ha librado de las ataduras que conservabas con Aragorn, eso debió de afectarte un poco.

Los claros ojos de Legolas se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, no esperaba tan grata noticia.

- Yo… entonces… ¿Ya no…?

- No, ya no…

Legolas le abrazó, pues Elrond se encontraba sentado a su lado en la cama, le apretó fuertemente de tan feliz que estaba, ahora era libre y podía vivir para su bebé. Ahora podía seguir adelante sin la necesidad de liarse con alguien. ¿Por qué no habían dado con esa fórmula antes? ¡Bah! Ya no importaba, Legolas sintió que en verdad y a pesar del dolor, estaba mas vivo que nunca, que no sentía la pesadez ni el cansancio de la trizteza. Había regresado la esperanza con la mañana y estaba más que feliz y agradecido con Elrond.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Oh, mi señor Elrond! ¡No sabe lo dichoso que me hacen sus palabras…!

- Sí, Legolas… No ha sido nada – dijo Elrond sintiéndose cómplice de su mismo plan. – pero debo decirte algo mas…

- ¡Oh! Hoy nada podrá nublar mi día… Si me lo permite, quiero tomar un baño e ir a ver a mi hijo.

- Pero Legolas…

El entusiasmo de Legolas se le notaba en el rostro, estaba ansioso de ver al pequeño Auril, y si así lo declaraba, no dudaba que averiguaría lo que trataba de decirle. Por Elbereth, ahora le tocaría enfrentar a Elessar. Ahora, no estaba seguro si Aragorn le reclamase, si podría mantener la boca cerrada cuando su corazón estaba tan dolido. Nada estaba saliendo como esperaba. Después de simular ligera revisión en su cabeza, Elrond y Amdum le dejaron, Legolas tomó un baño rápido para ir a ver al pequeño Auril.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Haldir, que llegaba a la suya ataviado con sus ropas de viaje, Legolas conoció que debía partir.

- Pero amigo, ¿te vas tan pronto? ¿Sin despedirte?

Haldir sonrió con tristeza mientras se acercaba a Legolas, abajo había visto a los hombres de Aragorn preparados para su viaje. No sabía si Legolas iría con ellos, pero era lo mas seguro después de lo que había acontecido. Deseaba partir antes que ellos.

- Me han dicho… que tu salud mejora…

- Sí, después de caer del caballo, creo que me he confundido un poco, pero ya estoy bien, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo?

Al decir esto, Legolas puso la mano en el hombro de Haldir, apretándole ligeramente

- Yo… Yo estoy bien… Creo que la caída no me afecto tanto como a ti. – declaró Haldir sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al contacto del elfo.

- Es increíble que un elfo como tu, haya podido caer de su montura, ¿Cómo ha sucedido? No recuerdo mucho.

- Yo, yo tampoco recuerdo gran cosa. Debió ser vergonzoso. Pero ahora, Legolas debo marcharme, el camino es largo y creo que mi presencia no es necesaria.

- Pero siempre has sido un buen amigo para mí. No comprendo como es que tan repentinamente te marchas

- Tú no me necesitas cuando "él" está aquí.

- ¿Él?

Haldir señalo con la mirada detrás de Legolas, quien giró la cabeza un poco, Aragorn los veía con Auril en brazos, entró a la habitación apenas se dio cuanta que le observaban.

- ¡Oh, Aragorn aquí! – exclamó Legolas alegre

- Sí… Aragorn aquí.- repitió Haldir con aspereza

Legolas ansiaba ir con Aragorn, contarle las buenas nuevas decirle que era libre, decirle tantas cosas, principalmente que le amaba, pero tenía que despedir a su amigo también.

- Haldir tu sabes que yo ya estoy mejor, pero no sabes que yo…

- ¿Qué ya eres libre?

- ¡Así es mi amigo! – sonrió el príncipe dichoso

- Si, me lo suponía. Me alegro mucho por ti y por Auril.

Legolas le abrazo al tiempo que decía:

- ¡Oh! Haldir. ¡Soy el más feliz de los elfos! Hoy comienza un nuevo día y una nueva etapa.

- Cuídate Legolas, por favor. Y cuida a Auril, despídeme de él por favor. – dijo Haldir aspirando por última vez el aroma de Legolas entre sus cabellos

- ¿Por qué no vienes y…? – preguntó Legolas apartándose

- No, no podría… Te deseo lo mejor de nuestra era, la mayor felicidad.

- Haldir, hablas como si ya no volviera a verte.

- ¿Quién sabe? – sonrió el Galadrim – Feliz día, Legolas. Se muy feliz.

- Gracias Haldir, que Eru te ilumine.

Haldir se aparto y bajo las escaleras sin volver atrás la vista, con el corazón oprimido, pero conociendo que ya nada podía hacer, que una vez que Aragorn estuviera a su lado, todo sería de nuevo felicidad para Legolas y Auril. Y él, seguiría habitando, hasta que su señora y señor lo ordenaran, en Lorien.

Apenas llegó a la habitación encontró a Auril sonriente, quien para su sorpresa estaba en brazos de Aragorn, del cual no había tenido noticia de su llegada, tal vez el día anterior, tal vez había llegado por la noche, por que vestía su ropa de viaje, pero ¿Por qué Auril llevaba sus ropas que le protegían del sol?

- ¡Oh, Aragorn! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

Aragorn siguió con el bebé, quien a su corta edad de tres meses empezaba a balbucear algunos monosílabos. Se debe recordar, que los elfos aprendían a hablar y caminar antes de un año, y Auril como medio elfo, tenía eso muy presente.

- Pa.. pa… - dijo Aragorn mientras le sentaba de frente en su regazo – Pa… pa…

- ¡Paaa! – gritó Auril triunfante con la felicidad en su rostro

Cuando vio llegar a Legolas, Auril se animo aun mas. Legolas se acercó a ambos e inclinándose ante Auril le dijo sonriendo:

- Aaaa… Da… di Auril, Aaaada

- ¡Daaaaa! – gritó Auril jubiloso, agitando sus manos y sonriendo.

Auril extendió sus brazos cuando Legolas le ofreció sus manos, le besó en sus mejillas y aspiro el aroma del polvo de arroz en su cuello y pecho.

- Mmm… ¿Parece que mi Auril iba a salir a algún lugar sin consultármelo?. Malo Auril – dijo Legolas al bebé, sonriendo un poco cuando el bebé le miraba. – Eso no se hace pequeño.

- Auril parte conmigo.

- ¡Oh! Aragorn me alegro tanto de que hayas llegado… Tengo tanto que decirte, yo…

Aragorn tomó a Auril, de sus brazos. Legolas no comprendió lo que sucedía.

- No quiero que me cuentes nada. No quiero escucharte, solamente te he esperado, para decirte que Auril partirá conmigo a Gondor.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, Auril y yo iremos a Minas Tirith, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí y es justo que su gente le reconozca como príncipe heredero.

- Pero, Aragorn, acabas de llegar, y yo… - dijo Legolas al principio preocupado para después añadir con una sonrisa - Bueno, es que yo ya soy libre, sabes, es lo que quería decirte.

- Si, ya estas libre de mí. – espetó Aragorn acariciando el cabello de Auril, quien se recostaba en su pecho.

Legolas frunció el ceño, por que las palabras de Elessar eran duras, y no entendía por que, además, abrazaba a Auril muy posesivamente, como si no deseara que Legolas le tocara, y ahora decía que se lo llevaría, y no le importaba ya, que él estuviera ya mejor de salud.

- No veo por que deseas llevártelo, Auril aun es muy pequeño, y yo…

- Auril es mi hijo, y es lo único, que ya tengo en la vida – dijo Aragorn tratando de usar las mismas palabras que Legolas uso una vez.

- ¿Lo… lo único? – preguntó Legolas preocupado - ¿Y yo?

- ...

Los ojos de Legolas le observaban pero no le reconocían, le oían pero no le entendían.

- Pero… Aragorn… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? Necesito saber

- ¿Aún lo preguntas? – interrogó Aragorn a su vez

Él sabía la respuesta, sabía que Legolas no recordaba pero le dolía mucho que volviera así con él, fresco y sin mella alguna de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Es que no sé que te ha ocurrido, apenas te he visto y ¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Auril?

- Es momento ya que le conozcan, su gente le espera.

- Creo que la gente de aquí también es tanto su gente como la de Gondor, es mi hijo después de todo.

- Mío también. Tengo todo el derecho, es mi derecho el presentarlo a su gente.

- ¡Pero también es mi hijo!, yo no puedo estar lejos de él, yo no…

Aragorn ya daba algunos pasos fuera con el bebé, Legolas se interpuso en su camino, evitándole la salida.

- No, no te llevaras a Auril – dijo Legolas terminantemente.

- Muy bien, entonces partiré y regresaré con un grupo de hombres que harán la guerra gustosa a tu reino, por recuperar a su príncipe.

- Pero Aragorn, yo no quiero la guerra, moriría gente inocente, yo no quiero que sufran… yo…

- ¡Entonces apártate…! – exclamó Aragorn poniendo su mano en el hombro de Legolas, ejerciendo presión para quitarle de en medio. – Y nadie sufrirá por esto

Legolas sentía el puño cerrándose sobre su hombro, aprisionándole, le tomó el brazo tratando de buscar un punto de contacto.

- Aragorn... ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? – preguntó Legolas apretando gentilmente su brazo

- Apartate... por favor... – le advirtió Aragorn pero al sentir las manos del elfo en su brazo vaciló un momento, él era su debilidad, siempre lo había sido

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si te fuiste y me dijiste que me amabas!

- Eso fue antes... Debemos marcharnos... – murmuró Aragorn evitando su mirada directa, para observar a Auril que restregaba sus ojos con ambas manos.

- ¡No!

- ¿Quieres entonces la guerra, elfo? Entonces te la declaró, y de aquí a un año, de tu reino no habrá más que ruinas...

Legolas palideció, Aragorn hablaba en serio, podía terminar con su reino que tanto les había costado reconstruir, con sus bosques, con su familia que seguro defendería a sus príncipes, su corazón palpitaba furioso, de coraje y miedo. Seguía amando al mortal, tanto o más como siempre, y no deseaba perderle, ahora que llegaba para hablar con él, para saber su parecer, ahora que no había obstáculos, Aragorn había cambiado de parecer.

- No... Esto no puede ser... No reconozco tus palabras... ¡No tienen sentido!

- Para mi sí, así que retírate, no quiero tener que usar la fuerza cuando Auril está conmigo.

- Pero... ¿cuándo los veré?

El príncipe trato de calmarse, tal vez había pasado tiempo durante su viaje, tal vez algo le hizo retrasarse y tenía que volver a Gondor, tal vez, en unos meses regresaría por él, y él ya se estaba preocupando.

- Tal vez a Auril alguna vez, a mí... ¡nunca!

- ¿Nunca? Pero si yo... si yo te amo. Y mi hijo... no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes hacerlo…¡Yo sufrí por él, yo le tuve en mi cuerpo!

- Y tanto que sufriste por él, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Aragorn irónicamente

- Aragorn, no entiendo nada de esto, tu actitud hacia mí ha cambiado.

- No podría... ahora debo irme. El tiempo corre.

La fuerza de Aragorn empezaba a menguar cuando quería besarle y salir con los dos de allí. Lo amaba, mucho y nunca lo dejaría de amar, pero el orgullo le cegaba, el tonto orgullo creador de sus celos y dudas, no podía negarlo. La mirada de Legolas le dolía, igual su pecho ardía y sabía que él había iniciado la tormenta, y ahora que las cosas retomaban su lugar, su determinación fallaba. Auril ofrecía las manos a su adar, todo lo que había pensado durante la noche, lo que había imaginado le dolía ahora mucho más. Legolas le suplicaba que se quedara, que no se marchara con Auril, pero tal vez era eso lo que deseaba, a Auril. Si él se iba, tal vez no le seguiría, tal vez el elfo no le quería como pregonaba.

- Aragorn, hablemos, por favor, no sé que te pasa, no sé que es lo que…

- No hay tiempo, debo marcharme mis hombres me esperan, ha pasado mas de mediodía, y deseo salir del bosque antes de que anochezca

Legolas le observaba aun incrédulo, Aragorn estaba muy enfadado, no le dirigía la mirada y si lo hacia era llena de coraje y rencor, no entendía por que estaba así.

- Pero... por favor, hablemos, no veo por que la prisa... Yo, Aragorn... yo pensé...

- Por favor Legolas, ¡déjate de tonterías!

- ... ¿tonterías? – repitió Legolas tomando fuerzas desde lo mas profundo de su ser - Pero he venido a hablarte, feliz de informarte que al fin estoy libre, que tenía esperanzas... Tu y yo... Auril... Los tres...

- Tu padre no piensa igual, y no quiero que Auril parta a las Tierras Imperecederas

- Auril se quedara con sus padres, no pienso embarcarme...

- Y cuando hagas no te lo llevaras.

- ¿Por qué te marchas ahora? ¿Por qué no después? Por que no hablamos y me dices que es lo que pasa.

- No puedo. Debo regresar ya a Gondor, debo regresar con él...

El elfo abrió mas los ojos, tal vez estaba escuchando mal, ¿Con él? ¿Con Auril o con...? Su corazón palpitó con mayor celeridad. Aragorn apartó a Legolas con un solo movimiento de su brazo, tan asombrado estaba el elfo por su actitud que no previno sus actos. Tal vez sólo tenían que cumplir requisitos como heredero al trono, tal vez el tiempo apremiaba para reconocerle como su hijo, en estas y otras excusas Legolas se aferraba.

- ¡Auril! ¡Espera! – recapacitó Legolas. Tomó al bebé que lloraba, y le acurrucó en sus brazos. – Vamos bebé, no llores mi Auril.

Auril lloraba, pero en los brazos de su adar se consolaba, ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y algunas caían en el pecho del bebé. Legolas había tomado asiento, donde antes estaba el mortal, quien sin decir palabra les observaba con un nudo en la garganta. Auril estaba recostado en sus piernas, con su cabecita dorada en el brazo de su ada, quien le acariciaba su pancita.

- Ya mi amor, mi Auril. Cuídate mucho. Auril…

- Da… Da… - decía el bebé entre sollozos.

- No me olvides, se un buen elfito.

- Da…

- Mi pequeño… Te amo mucho, mi bebé.

Legolas estaba llorando, hubiera salido corriendo con él en brazos pero no podía, Aragorn estaba ahora vigilando la puerta, hubiera tenido a sus soldados apoyándole, y los elfos apoyándole a él, pero la guerra por un bebé se iniciaría y no deseaba eso. No quería empañar el nacimiento del pequeño con esa mancha, ya había sufrido mucho.

Elessar les miraba, al bebé como contemplaba a su adar, y Legolas como le acariciaba, como uno al lado del otro se entendían muy bien. Auril lloraba con sentimiento, como si supiera que era una despedida. A Aragorn se le partía el corazón, por que hubiera tomado a los dos, a Legolas y a Auril, y salido de allí, sin importarle el pasado, pero necesitaba tiempo, un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Tal vez fuera, con Auril. Pero sería difícil sin su elfo al lado, ya lo había probado y no creía soportarlo de nuevo.

Legolas dio mas besos al bebé, que parecía haberse calmado en sus brazos, se había olvidado del golpe, se había olvidado de Aragorn, por que el bebé era todo lo que tenía en mente.

- Dámelo ya. Es hora de partir.

- ¿Pero quien lo cuidara? ¿Quién verá por él? ¿Quién…?

- Yo soy su padre, ¿no es así? Ya me he encargado de todo – dijo Aragorn tomando a Auril por la cintura.

- ¡Aragorn! Por favor, creí que me amabas, ¡Qué volveríamos a ser una familia! – exclamó desesperado Legolas cuando le quito al bebé.

- Adiós. – respondió Elessar casi sin voz y sin fuerzas para seguir discutiendo.

- Pero Aragorn… yo te sigo amando – confesó Legolas acercándosele

- ...

Con esas simples palabras, Aragorn palideció, por que lo sabía el elfo lo amaba, a pesar de todo, lo amaba, y ahora su corazón se le presentaba un problema, aun y con de todo lo dicho no podía negar que se veía hermoso, con aroma a fresco, con su cabello húmedo. Cerca de él, tocando el brazo que llevaba a Auril, con sus ojos húmedos, con sus labios entreabiertos.

El corazón de Legolas estuvo a punto de estallar, por que no comprendía las palabras de su antiguo esposo, por que no le había visto desde aquella vez que se despidió tan amoroso en su cama, con la promesa de regresar con ambos, ahora estaba allí, ignorándole y llevándose a su hijo. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Aragorn se acercó, mirando sus labios, repasando su rostro y al fin lo beso. No pudo evitarlo cuando Auril se balanceaba hacia delante buscando a su adar, cuando sin querer les puso tan cerca que el mortal no tuvo la valentía de negarle, se acerco lentamente deteniéndose para observarle. Legolas había cerrado los ojos, esperando el contacto, por donde acababa de trazarse una húmeda vereda, le secó pasando su ancho pulgar por la suave mejilla antes de besarle. Sabía tan dulce, tan tímido ese contacto, como la primera vez que se había atrevido a besarle antes de unirse, pero con plena conciencia del pasado, quiso entonces olvidar, como no podía en su momento.

- Debo irme... Necesito tiempo. – dijo Elessar perdiendo casi la voluntad de seguir escuchando a su necio orgullo

- ¡Aragorn!

- Yo... yo... volveré... – titubeó el rey

- Pero...

Aragorn salió de allí con Auril en brazos, sollozando el pequeño, y con su corazón destrozado. Había contenido sus lágrimas, y no deseaba volver a atrás, Legolas en cambio se había quedado en la silla, mudo y pálido, sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber por que sucedía todo tan repentinamente, si su día había empezado con buenas noticias, si ya era libre y había perdonado a Aragorn, si tenía tantas esperanzas… y ahora.

Thranduil vio a Elessar salir de la habitación de Auril, con el bebé en brazos, se dirigió a ella para encontrar a su hijo llorando sin responder a nada.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Legolas! ¿Te ha hecho daño? – preguntó Thranduil viendo lo rojo del rostro de Legolas - ¡Contesta! ¡Si es así te juro que yo mismo me ocupare de él!

- Auril… Auril…

- ¿Lo sabes? Entonces ordenare que le impidan la salida.

Legolas le detuvo, por que sabía que su padre no sería capaz de decir no a una guerra por su nieto, pero todo tendría consecuencias para su gente, para la gente que poco a poco partiría ya los puertos. No había caso del por que retenerlos por una guerra que no les traería mas que tristezas.

- No adar, no quiero una guerra… por favor… No quiero que mi Auril sufra

- Legolas…

- Auril…Aragorn - dijo Legolas dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos

- Ya querido mío, calma.

Aragorn puso a Auril consigo sobre el caballo, no tuvieron problemas para salir, y sus hombres iban detrás de él, asombrados de ver sólo al pequeño con él, sin Legolas a quien tanto amaba. Elessar se reprimía, se contenía de llorar y regresar, siguió cabalgando, siguió de frente llevando a su bebé en brazos. No quería alejarse de él hasta pasar los límites del reino de Thranduil. Quería seguir adelante, por que si volvía, se derrumbaría frágilmente aferrado a la cintura de su elfo, de quien nunca debió separarse, ni para perseguir dragones, ni para aliviar heridas.

Haldir iba mas adelante, tratando de no pensar mas en Legolas pero era imposible, había dejado su corazón atrás, seguramente moriría de tristeza, pero ahora sonreía, por que llevaba consigo las memorias de una noche a su lado, tanto que le había añorado y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de su acción. Llevaba la pócima aun entre sus ropas, tenía aun una semana para beber y olvidar lo que paso esa noche, sin afectar las anteriores. Pero creía que no sería capaz, deseaba conservar ese recuerdo por toda su vida, por corta o larga que fuese.

Escuchó unos ruidos cercanos, relinchar de un caballo, pero era un poco mas adelante, lejos del camino, se detuvo. Alguien tarareaba una canción que era frecuente escuchar entre las filas de los mortales guerreros. Lo sabía por que la había recordado de su batalla en Cuernavilla, algunos hombres de Rohan las entonaban para darse ánimos en sus días de combate, era también un lema conocido en Gondor, hablaba mas de la fuerza de los hombres ante los males que enfrentaban.

Pero, ¿Qué haría uno de los hombres de Aragorn lejos de sus filas? Ya no había tanto peligro en los alrededores del bosque como para enviar a una tropa a limpiar los caminos por donde pasaría el rey. Había visto a sus hombres prepararse al igual que él lo hacia. Hombres que le recordaban a varios rostros que celebraron la caída del dragón, dragón que él mismo había aniquilado.

Dejo a su caballo a unos pasos del campamento, entre árboles y arbustos observó a un jovencito. Cabellos rubios que peinaba una y otra vez, limpiaba su rostro con un paño húmedo mientras se miraba al espejo, por lo visto se acababa de rasurar por que había una navaja a sus pies, parecía tener una especie de manía con su apariencia, por que se empeñaba en hacer sus cabellos lucir mas lacios y brillantes. El caballo que estaba cerca de él parecía hambriento, y comía como no había visto a otro igual hacerlo. Haldir le reconoció. Daguel. Daguel en el reino del Bosque Verde. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta allí?

Daguel había seguido su camino, desterrado de Gondor no le quedaba mucho por hacer, su vida no valía nada, no tenía madre ni padre ni nadie que se ocupara ya por él. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que hubiera muerto de sed y hambre en medio de los campos desolados, no tenía caballo, apenas unas frutas, no tenía dinero y muy poco agua. Pero alguien tuvo la buena o mala fortuna de ayudarle, un viajero que se dirigía a Rohan, viéndole joven y débil se apiado de él. Después de compartir su cena, el viejo hombre compartió algo más sin querer, su caballo, sus ropas, y sus provisiones. Daguel sólo llevó consigo su pequeña bolsa de viaje. Sabía que el rey regresaría a Bosque Verde, que regresaría por ese tonto elfo y bebé.

Ahora ya estaba muy cerca, para quitar de en medio a ese pálido rubio y deshacerse de él de una buena vez. Tal vez el bebé también, un vástago de con esa sangre no era bueno, no cuando quería quitarle al rey de sus recuerdos. Eso ya lo sabría, lo que importaba ahora era presentar buen aspecto al rey, una vez que no hubiera elfo y bebé de por medio, Elessar le recibiría. Era lo que ahora le había quitado su amor, ahora que llegaba al reino del elfo, no le veía nada de asombroso a un montón de árboles, si ya le tenían en Itmuth y las tierras cercanas, no veía que tenía de hermoso ese bosque lleno de bayas y robles. Había sido cuidadoso en no acercarse mas, sólo lo necesario, con sus donde de explorador podía recorrer los caminos secretos, si bien los elfos no dejaban huellas, las ramas de los árboles por donde pasaban tenían alguna grieta, las hojas no estaban donde mismo, algún rastro.

- ¡Daguel! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?! – gritó Haldir irguiéndose.

- ¡Qué? – se preguntó Daguel poniéndose en pie

- ¡Alimaña! ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

- ¡El elfo!

Daguel tomó su navaja y la lanzó hacia Haldir quien hábilmente le esquivó, Daguel subió a su caballo y salió a galope, sólo tomando su bolsa de viaje y olvidándose de las provisiones. Haldir volvió con presteza por su caballo, debía detener a Daguel antes de que hiciera una tontería, si Elessar llevaba consigo a Legolas y al bebé, podía dañarles.

Legolas tomó su caballo, y a la vista de su padre que le rogaba que se detuviera, salió detrás de su amor y de su hijo, no iba a dejar que se fueran, sin ninguno de los dos, su hombre, a quien amaba tanto, se llevaba a su tesoro, y sin él, tampoco tendría razón para vivir. Estaba dispuesto a humillarse si era necesario por estar a su lado. Era su retoño, a quien había engendrado, quien compartió su tristeza cuando salían de Gondor, quien sobrevivió al olvido de su padre, al ataque de un Dragón, a noches sin fresas con crema. Quien llegaba al mundo como un bastardo pero con la sonrisa en los labios. Auril valía la pena. Auril era su bebé y daría su vida por él.

TBC...

* * *

;; _Recordando, este fic lo hice por la pena que me quedó en "The King´s Property" by Red Autumn, se los recomiendo ampliamente. Lo estoy traduciendo, y ya subiré otro capítulo mañana.- Darkkie- La versión en inglés está completa en la librería de Moria. (y en slashfanfiction creo)_

**_Balrog_****_ of Altena_**.-_Legolas ya está bien de salud. Pero algo triste. ;; ¡Pobre Haldir!_

**_Abysm_**_.- Si, mi Leggy podía estar en top, pero como era la primera vez de Haldir, pues no se pudo. :-P_

**_Kea_****_ Langrey_**_.- Si, algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, digo, por una vez de Leggy... ;;_

**_Akhasa_****_.-_** _Espero la beba te haya golpeado por emoción, no por enojo. Pobrecito de mi rey, pero se lo merecía por andar de coscolino, y hacer sufrir al elfito en el trance. YY Espero cumplir con el antojo, nomás dame oportunidad. :-P_

**_Laripochi_**_.- Legolas a salvo, Aragorn sufriendo y muy resentido, Haldir tristecillo en parte. ;; Pero feliz por haber tenido una oportunidad._

**_Azalea_**_.- Si, Aragorn ya entendió, y Haldir no hizo la tarea. Mon dieu! Creo que debí de haber escrito las nochecitas de Aragorn/Daguel, fueron varias… pero ya será para luego… ¿Verdad Ayesha? w_

**_Nessimelle_**_.- Que bueno que te gustó el lemmoncito, si Legolas lo tenía que hacer al menos con quien quisiera, ¿no? Y a Haldir si le gustó... mucho. _

**_Legolas12_**_.- Haldir aun tiene unos días para tomarse la botellita, ;; aunque dudo que lo haga._

**_Any_****_.-_**_ Entendido y anotado (lo de los mofletes) lo ignoraba. Pobre Haldir, no tomó la poción, pero aun tiene tiempecito._

**_Lara-Eternal- Anjiru_**_.- Bueno, creo que Legolas no puede responder a tu pregunta, de quien sería, por que se le perdió la memoria, así que no recuerda nada, ni cuando se lo pidió a Haldir, ni cuando cayó del caballo, ni lo que hizo la noche anterior. ;; Mil sorries, el señor elfo sólo sabe que ama a su celoso reyecito y a su baby._

**_Shanna_**_.- ¡Ssssh! No digas nada por que se pueden enterar ¿Y luego a donde huyo? _

**_Kel_******_.__- Creo que Aragorn pagó en una sola noche todo lo que sufrió Legolas, pero aun así creo que se quedo chico con el castigo...:-P_

**_Monce_**_­.- No Aragorn no es celoso, ¡para nada! ¿Tú crees? Sólo falta el final y un epílogo. ;;_

**_Erusel_**_.- Ejem... esa era posibilidad, no creas que no la había pensado. -_

**_Nina_**_.- Si en los elfos no había infidelidad por algo se debía, tanto uno como otro sufren por que el pago es muy alto. Creo que Aragorn no lo sabía, si Legolas no lo hacia se moría, tan fácil como eso. _

**_Camila_**_.- ¡Oh! Espero que los exámenes finales vayan mejor, ¡los chicos pueden ser tan detestables..! X( Ganas de... bueno, pero pásala lo mejor que puedas, que la escuela de lo que se forman los recuerdos... y el carácter. Yo por mi parte, el femslash, (entre mujeres) no lo leo, es raro, pero igual ¡Gracias por leer!_

**_Bishoujo_****_ Hentai_**_.- ¿Maniáticos sexuales? Ô.ô ¿Mi Haldir y Legolas? Jajaja.. no creo que haya podido ponerles así... :-P ¡Besos!_

**_PrinceLegolas_**_.- ¿Ahora bailaras jarabe tapatío sobre mi pobre Haldir? ;; ¿Sobre Legolas? Aragorn y Legolas ya pagaron su cuota de tristeza, bueno, algo... aun falta. _

**_Lisabi_****_.- _**_¿Mas sufrimiento de Aragorn? ¡No! Que me le da un ataque al corazón y se me muere antes de que... llegue el final... Es tu cumpleaños, aunque sé que es el 11, pero para el 15 ya prometí en final. Muchos besitos y felicidades._

**_Dirthy_**_.- ¿Capítulo favorito? Creo que no hay pócima anti amor. Gracias por leer._

**_MelianWB_**_.- ¡Sí! Haldir está bien "armado" (suspiro) lo bueno que Legolas no lo recuerda, w_

**_Forfirith_**_.- ¿Tú crees que Aragorn sufrió mas que Legolas? Ô.ô No te preocupes, ya no habrás mas slashitos H/L... sobre tus sospechas... ¡No descubras caramba! Y no me creeras, pero tenía otra canción de Ana Gabriel para este capítulo... Creo que sería un buen soundtrack :-P_

**_Lanthir_**_.- ¿No sabías que habría muerte?¡Sí! desde hace un buen de capítulos, como 20, lo había dicho. w Aragorn no es malo, quiere a Legolas pero no deja de ser humano, y Haldir, es un elfo... tan lindo que yo también me hubiera derretido. ;;_

**_Iona_**_.- Bueno, Aragorn se lo echo en cara, pero el pobre de Legolas ni se acuerda. Ô.ô ¿Sufriste mas por Aragorn que lo que paso Legolas? -_

**_DanielaBloom_**_.- Legolas lo hizo con cariño, pues le cae bien Haldir, y alguna vez pensó en él, pero nada mas, no le ama como al rey. _

**_Arima Chan_**_.- Ejem...Aunque Shun me gusta, creo que es "Jun". ¡Oh! Sólo fue un capítulo en que Aragorn sufrió, se me hizo suficiente a cambio de todo lo que Legolas pasó cuando se entero, antes y después. _

**_Grillo_**_.- ¿45 min? Ô.ô ¿Pues que andabas haciendo? :-P Ok, creo que el sufrimiento del rey era algo que ya anhelábamos, al menos yo. Sobre el fic, te escribiré un correo, por que aun no sé si lo haga pronto. Así que estaré al pendiente de tu fic, aunque como ffnet no lo permite, escribir sobre Anne Rice, a mi me quitaron mi calaverita de Lestat, y me amonestaron por eso pero me avisas, please. _

**_Lili_****_ Celeste.- _**_No, no hay problem con los reviews. Gracias por tus palabras, espero seguir superándome, que para mi todo esto es sólo un "hobby" Gracias sobre todo por la investigación que hiciste, me diste una sorpresa al saber que los elfos varones si se pueden embarazar, aunque no sé si sean los mismos.-_

**_Lisabi_**_.- ¿Otra vez? Jejeje.. ok, Feliz día de las madres, para las correspondientes muchos besitos y abracitos. (No, Leggy no cae en esa categoría, jajaja) Mil besitos, espero que el enamorado aparezca, por que aunque se portan a veces mal, sin ellos no se puede vivir. Besitos y los mejores deseos._

**_ZacMalfoySnape_**_.-__Mi Haldir sólo quería sentirse amado, y Legolas no podía mas que mentirle._

**_Fedia_**_.- ¡Gracias por leer! Aunque son muchos capítulos, pero lo de H/L sólo es una partecita. ¡Besos y sigue escribiendo!_

**_DianeGreenleafMalfoy_**_.-__Espero que el capítulo lo hayas podido leer, mil disculpas por el cambio de ultima hora._

**_BlazeVein_**_.- Ya, ya ha pasado. Subí el anterior capítulo y seguimos. _

**_Hyocam_**_.- Gracias por invitarme en cuanto tenga un tiempecito, subo mis capítulos por allí. _

**_Nina - _**_Algo de tus profecías se cumplió, Aragorn rechaza a Legolas, pero ya lo tenía pensado así conociendo a Aragorn, pero lo necesitaba así para el futuro...Muehehehe... Sobre las fantasías de Legolas con Haldir, jejeje... él se refería a que una vez pensó en él, ¿recuerdas cuando Aragorn lo halló con el libro? Lo de los hijos fue por parte de Haldir, él fue quien lo mencionó (antes y en el revisado) Legolas recordaba que Aragorn no quería tenerlo el bebé, le daba algo vergüenza como rey.;;_

**_Mercy4ever_**_.- Me alegro que te haya gustado, creo que el sufrimiento de ambos será hasta allí._

**_Reiko_****_ Noriko_**_.- Bueno, espero que el rey se congratule contigo en el último capítulo. Que es el próximo. Besos a ti y a Velia._

_Ya se acaba, ya se acaba... toy feliz por que ya se acaba... ' ¡Mil gracias!_


	38. Conclusión

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. **MPREG totalmente**, (Varón embarazado) así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Auril, Lassel, Aldelas, Serima, Ossmar, Amdum Daguel y Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

La canción "_Epiphania_" es interpretada por Staind

**Cap****. 38 Conclusión******

Legolas salió, con paso firme a caballo, esperando no fuera tarde para que Aragorn le llevara demasiada ventaja, no dejaría en sus manos a su bebé, no sin hablar sinceramente con él, no entendía lo que le molestaba, no sabía el por que de su reacción. Tal vez cuando montaban a caballo, Aragorn supo del accidente y consideró que no podría cuidar de Auril. Legolas amaba a su esposo, y esperaba hacerlo entender.

El joven guardia también había avanzado mucho, llegó a ver al rey pasar sin ser visto y se adelanto un poco mas. Se dio cuenta de que Elessar llevaba solamente a su hijo junto a él, le extraño que el elfo no fuera a su lado, entonces, ¿Era cierto que todo había terminado entre ellos? Así lo suponía por que el elfo le había abandonado, y Elessar tenía poco tiempo de llegar al bosque ¿Se llevaría sólo al mocoso a Gondor? Había visto a Haldir iniciando su camino, tuvo la precaución de no ser visto por el rey quien sólo llevaba a Auril al dar un rodeo por el bosque, y ahora el elfo estaba un poco más detrás del grupo de soldados Gondorianos.

- ¡Daguel! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – preguntó Legolas apaciguando a su caballo

- Esperando a mi rey. – respondió el joven tan fresco

Legolas palideció, pero no le demostró esta mengua en su carácter al guardia, Daguel llevaba la bata azul de Aragorn, entre sus manos. La reconocía.

Daguel se dio cuenta de la situación, por que observando los ojos del elfo, sonrió ante tal triunfo, el fuego de los celos debía quemar al príncipe por dentro y eso le divertía.

- Y como ha olvidado la bata en nuestra habitación, he venido a traérsela. – añadió el jovencito acariciando la ropa con la palma de su mano, mirándola con anhelo.

- Pero... ¿Cómo...?

- ¡Ah! ¿No lo sabía,... su alteza? – fingió el joven sorpresa - Elessar sólo ha venido por el bebé, como yo no puedo hacer ese tipo del trabajo... –dijo Daguel fingiendo tristeza en su voz para luego añadir con maldad en sus ojos - ... y como usted, ya le hizo el favor.

- ¡Cómo te atreves, a decir eso, alimaña! Mi hijo no se criará contigo. – espetó Legolas sacando su arco

- Lo siento, su alteza. Eso le decide el rey, y si algo me sucede, Elessar estará muy enojado con usted, eso puedo asegurárselo.

Legolas estuvo a punto de disparar a Daguel en el pecho, pero tuvo que bajar su tiro, Daguel se inclinó y se retiró. Si Aragorn había llegado tan rápido como se había ido, seguramente sería por que alguien le esperaba fuera de palacio. Aragorn... ¿volvería con Daguel? ¿Educarían a Auril juntos? ¿Por eso es que se llevaba al bebé? ¿Por eso es que no quería llevarle con él? ¿Aun le amaba? Aun y después de todo lo que ambos sufrieron, Aragorn amaba a Daguel. Legolas no se dio tiempo de pensar en ello, no quería por que sabía que le iba a doler.

El joven había desaparecido, salió a caballo sin dirección fija. Legolas recapacitó, prefirió primero buscar a Elessar, exigirle explicaciones, si el bebé estaría al cuidado de Daguel nunca le dejaría tenerlo, Auril no sería criado por semejante ser.

Los hombres de Gondor seguían en silencio a su soberano, a un rey que triste y meditabundo llevaba a su hijo en brazos. No le querían ver así, ellos sabían que dejaba atrás al elfo, pero no sabían por que, si tanto le amaba, por él había hecho los cambios en Gondor, lo único que reconocían era que su soberano, estaba triste, por que no llevaba a su lado a la pareja por la que volvía, como lo pensaba al llegar allí.

Aragorn vacilaba, por una vez que había dicho "Pa", Auril siguió con decir "da", una y otra vez, se detenía unos momentos y le daba un poco de agua, al poco tiempo, el bebé volvía a repetirlo, como si extrañara ya a su adar. Los ojos de Aragorn se empañaban cuando veía que el bebé estaba a punto de llorar y hacer un puchero. Pataleaba y se retorcía, no le gustaba que le llevaran así a caballo, sólo Legolas le sostenía de la manera correcta y el bebé lo sabía.

- ¡Da! … ¡Da!

- Papá… Papá… -repetía Aragorn con insistencia a pesar de lo mucho que su corazón le dolía.

- Da… ¡DAAAAA! – gritó Auril empezando a impacientarse.

El rey lo abrazó, lo puso contra su pecho mientras uno de sus hombres tomó las riendas del caballo. El jefe de guardias, Masul, era quien guiaba al caballo del rey. Observaba al pequeño, y escuchaba como repetía esa frase, supuso que llamaba a su otro padre.

- Parece que el bebé esta impacientándose, su majestad, y aun no llega el anochecer.

- Ya se calmara, sigue adelante.

Aragorn dio al pequeño un caramelo, sólo un poco, no lo dejo en sus manos por que podía morderle y atragantarse con él. Después de eso, presento al pequeño el osito de felpa que había traído para él. Auril se entretuvo un rato, pero de cuando en cuando amenazaba con aventarlo.

El rey recordaba como había llegado al reino, con todas esas esperanzas, con el amor que tenía a Legolas, con el deseo de abrazarle nuevamente. Ahora regresaba con sólo uno de ellos, sólo con su hijo, y Legolas había quedado atrás. Y ya le extrañaba, por que Auril no dejaba de decir "da", por que aun olía el aroma del príncipe, por que nunca le había dejado de amar y nunca lo haría. Poco a poco se alejaba de él, sin verlo nunca mas, todo por que sus celos enfermizos no le permitían doblarse ante él, todo por que Legolas había estado con Haldir, le dolía en el corazón. Ahora Legolas parecía no recordar nada, como había dicho su padre, pero eso no le hacia olvidar a él. Y de Haldir no tuvo conocimiento, si recordaba o no, no le importaba, si hubiera muerto esa noche, hubiera sido muy feliz con la noticia, pero prefirió no preguntar por él para no decepcionarse con la respuesta.

Aragorn quería regresar, abrazar a su elfo y decirle cuanto le amaba, decirle que le deseaba a su lado y en su pecho aun llevaba el anillo de bodas que le ofrecería. El rey pasó saliva. Nada estaba saliendo como se esperaba.

Se dio por vencido. Nunca debió renunciar a Legolas, le amaba y no podía evitarlo, le amaba tanto como a su misma vida, sin él, su vida no tendría sentido. Estaba a punto de ordenar que regresaran cuando noto la tristeza en su bebé. Auril empezaba a sobreponer su tembloroso labio inferior sobre el superior, señal de inminente puchero, indicio inequívoco de futuro llanto.

- ¡Oh! Auril – dijo Aragorn abrazándole, con lo cual hizo que el bebé entrara en sentimiento y llorara tanto, como sus pulmones le permitían.

- ¡Señor! Un jinete se aproxima – dijo un soldado de la vanguardia.

Aragorn levantó la vista, alguien se acercaba a toda prisa, podía ser un mensajero recién llegado de Thranduil pero no podía saberlo, debía proteger al bebé.

- ¡Alto!- ordenó Aragorn levantando una mano – Lleva a Auril dentro - indicó a uno de los soldados que conocía era padre de familia

El soldado tomó al lloroso Auril y se metió con él en la carroza, trato de que no llorara más el bebé entreteniéndolo con el caramelo que le dio el rey.

Para sorpresa de Aragorn se trataba de Haldir, que en carrera se había topado con el grupo. El rey frunció el ceño por que le disgustaba su presencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Haldir? ¿A que es lo que vienes a mí? Si ya tuviste lo que deseabas, ¿Por qué interrumpes mi camino? ¿Para burlarte de mí?

Aragorn estaba furioso, pero no le impidió ponerse a la cabeza de su grupo para intimidarle.

- Te equivocas, me menosprecias cuando no sabes mis intenciones.

- No veo que otra cosa te trae aquí, sino para echarme en cara tú triunfo.

- ¡Eres un idiota Aragorn! Si me dejaras explicarte…

A la palabra "idiota" los hombres de Gondor se pusieron alerta, presentando sus lanzas y llevando otros la mano a sus espadas.

- ¡Mide tus palabras Galadrim! – advirtió el rey

- ¿¡Qué no entiendes que Daguel ha llegado hasta aquí!? – gritó Haldir desesperado – Y no creo que con buenas intenciones

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Aragorn

Ahora a la palabra de "Daguel" los soldados murmuraban entre ellos, formando una línea protegiendo al rey y prestos a escuchar sus indicaciones. Sabían que el joven guardia había sido desterrado del reino, en sus cabezas había rumores de reclamos y rechazos.

- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Aragorn acercándose un poco mas al Galadrim

- Él mismo fue quien arrojó su navaja con la intención de matarme… pero no creo que yo sea su objetivo.

- ¡Legolas!

Haldir frunció el ceño, ¿por qué la repentina preocupación del rey?

- ¿Están seguros contigo? ¿No es cierto? – preguntó Haldir - Será mejor que regresen al palacio, yo seguiré buscándole.

- Mis guardias se encargaran de ello, tu puedes seguir tu camino.

- No eres mi señor para ordenarme, ahora lo que se debe de hacer es ver por la seguridad de Legolas y el bebé a palacio, o haz que regresen como gustes.

- Legolas… Legolas no va conmigo…

- ¡Pero escuché llorar a Auril! – exclamó Haldir

- Sí… Auril…

Los ojos de Haldir se abrieron tan grandes eran, no podía creerlo.

- ¡Pero como pudiste! ¿Lo dejaste después de todo lo que ha pasado?

- ¡Él ya no es sólo mío!

- ¿Y por eso ha bajado su valor para contigo? ¿Por eso le has dejado de amar?

- ¡Pero debió pensar en mí!

- Y claro que pensó, él no quería hacerlo, no quería, por ti y Auril lo hizo, sino, ya estaría muerto, ¿es lo que querías? ¿Muerto pero tuyo?

- No... yo no quería que muriese, pero él...

- Él te ama a ti, si fuera cualquier otro igual te hubiera dolido.

El ceño de Aragorn se frunció, ¿Cómo era posible que Haldir recordara? Pero algo de cierto había en su corazón, si Legolas hubiera estado en brazos de otro hombre, mortal o inmortal, cualquiera de ellos, no hubiera sentido menos celos.

- ¿Acaso ya no le amas? – reclamó Haldir sacándole de sus pensamientos, jalando las riendas de su caballo, quien estaba demasiado ansioso con la carrera

- Con todo mi corazón… - declaró el rey evadiendo su mirada para luego fijarla en los ojos verdes del Galadrim - ¿Pero tú no has olvidado esa noche? Creí que…

- Olvídate de eso ahora, Daguel anda suelto, y no muy lejos… Es posible que vaya tras Legolas…

- No, no lo dejaré… ¡No dejaré que le ponga una mano encima! – declaró Aragorn furioso nuevamente

- Debe de estar cerca, si yo escuché a Auril y él iba delante de mí, no sé como es que no le viste.

- No hemos visto nada. – dijo Aragorn dolido por sus actos, enseguida se volvió atrás y ordenó – ¡Traigan a Auril conmigo!, no confío cuando no está cerca de mi.

- ¡Señor! – gritó un soldado asomando la cabeza por la carreta - ¡El príncipe Auril no está!

- ¿Cómo que no está? Si le acaban de llevar… -dijo Aragorn acercando su caballo a la carreta - ¿Dónde está el guardia que le llevó?

- Con la garganta atravesada de lado a lado. No le oímos gritar. – dijo el guardia

- ¡Cómo es posible! Son veinte guardias ¿y no se dieron cuenta que alguien se lo llevaba? ¡Estúpidos!

- Señor, con la llegada del Galadrim, con las noticias… - dijo uno de los soldados preocupado

- Yo sólo vi a otro guardia señor… - añadió otro sobresaliendo de entre las filas - salía con el bebé, pero creí que iba con usted cuando llegó el elfo. Después ya no supe de él

- ¡Diablos! Si algo le pasa a Auril… ¡Dispérsense!

Daguel ya estaba lejos, no tanto para no alcanzarle a caballo, pero lo suficiente para despistarle, volvía sus antiguas ropas de soldado Gondoriano a su bolsa de viaje, había vuelto al camino, pero no tan cerca de él, pudo ver que Legolas no iba con él, así que debía estar buscándole. Ahora el niño que llevaba, no era una molestia ya. Estaba flácido en sus brazos sin presentar resistencia.

"_¿Ahora donde estará ese maldito elfo? Mi plan no funcionará si sigue vivo… ¡Puede darle otros mocosos como este!_"

Aragorn seguía buscando, a pie como buen montaraz, sabía que Daguel era un buen explorador, que tal vez ya había reconocido esas tierras cosa que él no. Seguramente tendría un escondite, algún recoveco donde ocultarse. Su Auril estaba en sus manos, su bebé indefenso. Su primero hijo, amor de Legolas y suyo. Sino hubiera sido tan tonto, tan celoso, sino hubiera partido así como así. Si Legolas estuviera a su lado, el bebé no hubiera llorado, llamando la atención, no lo habría descuidado dejándole en manos de otro, no… No estuviera con Daguel.

También Legolas corría peligro si Daguel estaba por los alrededores, no dudaría que le mataría, que le haría trizas su hermoso rostro antes de arrancarle el corazón. Daguel era inteligente, pero Legolas no estaría en desventaja en un combate limpio, mano a mano, pero teniendo al bebé, estaría a su merced.

- ¡Daguel! – gritó Aragorn después de una hora de búsqueda - ¡Regrésame a mi hijo! ¡El bebé no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Nadie respondió, Daguel no estaba dispuesto a entregar al pequeño o tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, tal vez Auril estaría desangrándose, con el cuello roto, con herida en su pecho, con hormigas subiendo en su cuerpecito desvalido. Aragorn empezó a desesperarse.

- ¡Daguel, si le llegas hacer daño al pequeño…! ¡No sabes lo cruel que puedo ser!

Nuevamente silencio pero seguían buscando.

- Devuélvelo sano y salvo y te perdonare la vida… ¡Daguel!

El rey cayó de rodillas. No se escuchaban "Da" en el viento, ni siquiera un "Pa" el bebé ya habría hecho ruido, llorado al encontrarse en manos ajenas.

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas llegando con su caballo apresurado. - ¡Aragorn!

- ¡Legolas!

Legolas vio que los hombres se encontraban buscando, había visto varios en su camino buscando algo o alguien. Su corazón se inquietó al ver al rey de rodillas, sin Auril en sus manos.

- ¿Dónde está Auril? – preguntó Legolas frenando su caballo

- ¡Legolas! – repitió el rey palideciendo.

- Tu… - titubeó Legolas, pasando saliva - ¿Tu pensabas volver con Daguel?

- No… ¡Nunca! – exclamó Aragorn cien por ciento seguro

- ¿Y Auril…? ¿¡Dónde está Auril!? ¡Responde!

- Daguel…Daguel se lo ha llevado…

El caballo de Legolas salió disparado, sin hacer caso a los llamados del Rey, tenía que encontrar a su hijo, él mejor que nadie conocía su bosque. Aragorn subió rápido al suyo para seguirle, no iba a perder a los dos seres que más amaba en el mismo día.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Legolas!

En otro lugar, muy cerca del río, un joven guardia se enfundaba en una bata color azul, y hablaba a un cuerpecito inmóvil tirado en el piso. No se veían movimientos, las rocas y arbustos de la orilla, ocultaban al bebé de la vista de los demás.

- Mira, mira, lo que me ha regalado tu padre… ¿No es linda? – dijo Daguel mientras Auril estaba tendido en el suelo, sin dar ninguna respuesta.

Daguel llevaba la bata azul del rey, la bata que había tomado como recuerdo de su encuentro con Aragorn en la bañera. Sus noches las había pasado a su lado y ahora la llevaba en señal de triunfo, ciñéndola una y otra vez en su cintura.

- Él me dijo que me amaba… En el campamento… Tu padre es todo un Hombre…

Auril boca abajo, con su brazo derecho bajo su pancita, sin los zapatitos de piel que llevaba al salir.

- Tú debes de saberlo… No puedo negar que eres su hijo… Eres tan lindo…

Daguel se acercó al pequeño, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a él, acariciando su cabello y comparándole con el de él. Le tomó en sus brazos, para sentir su suavidad. Era como un muñeco de porcelana como había oído que algunas princesas usaban para jugar

Pero al develar sus orejitas, puntiagudas y sonrosadas la sonrisa se le esfumo del rostro, ese rasgo del elfo no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. Torció su boca con disgusto.

- Pero estas orejas no me gustan… Te verías mucho mejor si las recortó un poco… - señaló sacando su daga afilada – No tienes la culpa de ser un fenómeno, y yo te ayudare en eso...

Acarició la orejita de Daguel con ella, una y otra vez, buscando el punto donde rebanarle de un solo tajo, le había conseguido dormir con un tipo de alcohol. Pasó la navaja por las orejitas de Auril, cortando levemente sólo para hacerle sangrar, el bebé abrió sus ojos al dolor, empezó a llorar y a mover sus manitas. Daguel disfrutaba, en unos momentos mas se desharía del engendro tirándole de una patada al río rápido, había llegado al punto en que nada le importaba, si perdía la vida no se iría solo, y Auril era quien mas seguro le acompañaría, no reparo ni siquiera en que su madre se avergonzaría de él, pero ya muerto, ¿qué importaba?.

- ¡Daaa! ¡Daaaaaa! – gritaba una y otra vez el bebé, por que le dolía mucho y no sabía dónde estaban sus padres, le habían dejado y tenía miedo - ¡Da! ¡Daaa!

Auril pataleaba y se movía, le ardía cuando la navaja le tocaba, la sangre ensuciaba sus cabellos dorados y su rostro se había puesto rojo de tanto llorar. Hubo un momento en que contuvo tanto su respiración que parecía ahogarse.

- ¡Daguel! ¡Aléjate del niño! – advirtió Legolas apuntando a Daguel con su arco.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ha llegado el príncipe del cuento!

- ¡Suelta al niño!

- Lo soltare… hecho pedacitos… ¿Te atreverías a dispararme? ¿quieres jugar tiro al blanco, elfo? –preguntó Daguel mientras acariciaba al pequeño con su daga lentamente, haciendo su pequeño cuello sangrar un poco.

- ¡Daaa! – gritó Auril al escuchar la voz de su adar, buscándolo con sus manitas

- ¡Deja al bebé en paz! – gritó Legolas, con el corazón demasiado agitado como para disparar, su bebé estaba en peligro, moviéndose constantemente y no deseaba fallar.

- Dispara – sonrió Daguel pasando a Auril de brazo en brazo, no dando la oportunidad a Legolas de encontrar un punto libre. – Dispara elfo, ¡quiero ver como te retuerces cuando veas a tu hijo atravesado por tu propia flecha! ¡Anda!

Legolas titubeó, no dudaba de su habilidad, ni un momento, pero era su hijo lo que estaba en juego, era Auril quien servía de blanco. Daguel se hallaba demasiado cercano al río, balanceando al bebé tomándole de una de las piernas.

- ¿Qué pasaría si tiro al pequeño? – preguntó el joven desquiciado sonriendo

- ¡No, Daguel! No te atrevas a pensarlo,¡no te salvaras de mi furia, maldito!

Daguel asomó rápidamente su cabeza por la orilla, había rocas filosas y el río no se veía nada amigable. Con una caída, el bebé quedaría estrellado y sus restos flotarían un poco para que su padre elfo pudiera verlo.

- ¡Hay tantas rocas! Sería una lástima que el pequeño cayera

Por primera vez Legolas dudaba en el tiro, era seguro que el pecho de Daguel sería atravesado, pero el guardia estaba tan cerca del río que caería con seguridad llevándose a Auril consigo. Una sombra se aproximaba por su lado, pero Legolas no quiso reparar en ella para no advertir al jovencito con su mirada, en cambio Auril volvió sus ojitos llorosos a las rocas de su lado, alargando sus manitas por ayuda.

- Ir... ir... – sollozó Auril

- ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte, monstruo! Tal vez al río, ¿eso quieres? – preguntó Daguel zarandeándolo.

- ¡Daaa!... ¡Pa!... ¡Ir! – lloraba el bebé, sintiendo sus orejitas arder, Daguel había sido muy cruel al pasar su filo por ellas

Haldir aprovecho el momento para tomar al joven desprevenido, impulsándose contra él, Auril cayó de sus manos y con el impulso se fue acercando a la orilla. Haldir trato de ir por el bebé, pero Daguel aun cerca le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, Legolas tomó a Daguel por debajo de los brazos alejándole. El Galadrim se impulso para agarrar a Auril, que ya caía al río, le alcanzó a tomar por la piernita, subiéndole poco a poco, sosteniéndose él mismo de unas ramas secas que quedaban esparcidas.

Daguel furiosamente descargó su enojo contra el Galadrim que le frustraba sus planes, si estaba impedido de manos, le arremetió de patadas, una de ellas alcanzo su cabeza, Haldir cayó acompañando al bebé, sin hacer mas ruido que el silbar del aire. El ruido de caballos se acercaban y Legolas trataba de ir a asomarse al río, pero Daguel aun tenía fuerza, las ultimas que sacaba de su desesperación.

Aragorn llegó a su vez, casi cayendo del caballo por la velocidad con que cabalgaba.

- ¡Maldito Daguel! - dijo Aragorn tomando a Daguel por el cuello - Si algo le pasa a mi hijo…

- ¡Elessar! – exclamó Daguel asombrado – Yo…

- Aragorn el bebé, Auril cayó junto con Haldir.

- ¡Por Elbereth! Legolas yo…

- Yo me encargaré de este maldito…

Aragorn miro al elfo, nunca dudaría de la fuerza de su hermoso elfo, Daguel no pasaría un buen rato. El rey se lanzó al río sin importarle las consecuencias, no sería más rey si perdía a su hijo frente a su amado.

- ¡Elbereth…! – gritó Legolas al ver como su Aragorn se tiraba al río también.

Hubo silencio, se escuchaba el agua correr como siempre, y su corazón latía tan rápido que después de unos momentos creyó que pararía por completo. Legolas estaba furioso y triste a la vez, terriblemente angustiado por los tres, no pudo acercarse por que la alimaña seguía oponiéndose, presentándole aun resistencia.

- Ahora que me deshice de tu engendro, nada más me faltas tú... ¡elfo aberrante! – señaló Daguel sosteniendo la navaja aun con sangre de Auril

- ¡Maldito! Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan vil

- Seguramente mi señor Elessar sobrevivirá... dudo mucho del otro elfo, cayó inconsciente y para este momento debe de estar ahogado...

- ¡Cállate!

- Y la cosa esa que tienes por hijo, estará hecha pedacitos, pedacitos regordetes salpicando todo el río... ¡Qué asco!

El príncipe nunca había sentido tanto odio, nunca por nadie a tal grado de querer asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Daguel rió, Legolas soltó el arco, y dejó caer la flecha, sacó sus dagas gemelas, tan rápidamente que dejo de reír el victimario.

- ¡Oh! ¿Moriré indefenso? ¿Dos dagas contra una? ¡Eres un cobarde, elfo afeminado!

- No necesito estas para terminar contigo, mis manos bien que lo harán. – respondió Legolas tirando sus dagas lejos de los dos.

Tanto Daguel como Legolas quedaron frente a frente. El joven respiraba con furia, tenía miedo y no podía ocultarlo, pero deseaba terminar con todo de una vez, vivo o muerto todo terminaría para él, pero no dejaría este mundo sin llevarse una tercera víctima, a quien más odiaba por ganarle el corazón del rey. Pero era un elfo, que había combatido con Orcos, Uruk – Hai y otras bestias de Sauron, quien no había errado el tiro a un Nazgul. ¿Cómo podría ganarle alguien como él? ¿Un simple y joven muchacho impulsado por un terrible odio? Si no podía matarlo, al menos se alegraría de trazar una cruz en ese hermoso rostro tan amado del rey.

Legolas no pensaba mas que rescatar a su bebé, Aragorn pudo salvarse si logró evadir las rocas, oraba por ambos y Haldir... también pedía en silencio por que el Galadrim estuviera con vida.

- ¡Morirás aquí elfo! – dijo Daguel levantando su daga, él no la había soltado.

Legolas no respondió, estaba listo par terminar con él, pero quería que el joven diera el primer paso. Daguel se aproximó, dispuesto a que su filo marcara al elfo, una profunda herida, que ni con su sangre élfica fuera capaz de sanar completamente,

El príncipe lo agarró de su brazo, y con el mismo impulso que llevaba le hizo volar sobre su cabeza, cayendo Daguel de espaldas, con ese mismo ímpetu el guardia usó sus piernas para tirar al elfo a su vez, pero Legolas era muy ligero, cayendo y poniéndose en guardia casi inmediatamente. El joven soldado no hizo más que tirarse a sus pies, clavándole la daga en su pierna, Legolas cayó, tomo a Daguel por el rostro y con la rodilla golpeo su barbilla escuchándose como sus dientes golpeaban unos con otros, el chico no se dejaba. Si había combatido un dragón, ¿cómo no podría con un elfo? Por una parte y otra se tiraron golpes, Legolas sacaba todo el odio y desesperación que sentía.

- ¡Maldito! Si Auril muere...

Daguel rió, igual dando un golpe y recibiendo otro más fuerte. Por fin, Legolas cansado, descargo su puño contra la cara sangrante del muchacho, lo cual le hizo perder el conocimiento. No tuvo ánimo para asesinarle, tomó su navaja y la aventó lejos de su mano inmóvil.

Limpiándose el rostro se acercó al río, le dolía su pierna pero no le prestaba atención, aunque la herida era profunda no era de cuidado, por suerte la vena principal no había sido dañada. No veía nada, temblaba, las rocas estaban allí, golpeadas por el agua. No había rastros de ninguno de los tres, seguramente la corriente les había arrastrado. Su corazón latía, nunca en su vida tuvo tanto miedo como en ese momento.

- ¡Cuidado! – escuchó Legolas a sus espaldas.

Giró y vio a Daguel corriendo en su dirección, dispuesto a caer ambos al río. Legolas se hizo a un lado, impulsándose aun con mucho dolor por su pierna herida, Daguel cayó, pero no tuvo el valor de ver como su cuerpo crujía al contacto de las piedras, sólo escuchó un grito y luego un sonido seco.

Los guardias de Gondor habían llegado, seguidos de Thranduil con sus hijos a un lado, Masul les había prevenido de podían necesitar su ayuda para localizar al príncipe Auril. Legolas les vio y sus lágrimas querían escapar, por que no encontraba a nadie, no tenía respuesta.

- Ya les buscan hijo... – declaró Thranduil

Pero Legolas no tenía consuelo, no quería hablar y fue a tomar uno de los caballos.

- Hermano, tu herida, debemos atenderla. – sugirió Lassel acercándosele

- No me importa, yo estaré bien... –dijo Legolas con voz ronca, tenía algunos golpes pero con la furia en su sangre ya no los sentía.

- Pero Legolas...

El príncipe subió al caballo y fue a seguir la corriente del río en busca de sus seres queridos. Su vida no tendría sentido sin su hijo ni su esposo, por Haldir lloraría su amistad y arrojo, una vida tan plena se perdería.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

_Your words to me just a whisper_

_Your faces so unclear_

_I try to pay attention_

_Your words just disappear_

Todo estaba tan oscuro y nada se escuchaba. Sentía calor y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Una gran pesadez se adueñaba de su cuerpo, algunos murmullos, en su vida había estado tan mal, solamente esa vez que llegó por un milagro a Cuernavilla, sólo esa vez recordaba sentirse así de abatido.

- ¿Aragorn? – se escuchó una voz a su lado. La voz más melodiosa que podía recibirle al mundo de nuevo.

El rey abrió sus ojos, poco a poco, aguzando su mirada a la luz terrenal, giro la cabeza a la derecha encontrándose a un elfo rubio a su lado. Tenía un golpe en su hermoso rostro, y tristeza en su mirada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que había despertado la luz volvió por un instante.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó nervioso el príncipe

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Elessar con voz seca

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No... pero parece que... me duele todo el cuerpo... ¡Por Elbereth, Legolas! ¿Qué te sucedió?

_'Cause it's always raining in my head_

_Forget all the things I should have said_

Aragorn se dio cuenta de que la pierna del elfo permanecía vendada, habían recortado sus mallones y dejaba a la vista el resto de su blanca piel. Estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, y la pierna izquierda fue lo primero que divisó, estuvo apunto de protestar pero el haberse erguido tan repentinamente le hizo darse cuenta de que él no estaba mejor de salud.

_So I speak to you in riddles_

_´Cause My words get in my way. _

_I smoke the whole thing to my head _

_and__ feel it wash away_

Legolas sonrió, se acercó a la cama y dijo tranquilamente:

- A pesar de que ya te lo había mencionado, cada vez que caes de un barranco... Luces Terrible.

Aragorn sonrió aunque al hacerlo sintió lo hinchado de su rostro, pero recordó su encuentro con el elfo en el abismo de Helm. Era graciosito su elfo. Pero alguien faltaba allí.

- ¿Auril? ¿Dónde está Auril?

_'Cause I can't take anymore of this, _

_I want to come apart, _

_or__ dig myself a little hole_

_inside__ your precious heart_

Tenía el presentimiento, que los golpes de Legolas y los suyos propios no eran los únicos. Acertó a escuchar en esos momentos dos golpecitos en la puerta, Legolas respondió. Entró Lara llevando en brazos a un elfito vendado. Sollozando por que a través de los vendajes se escuchaban raras las voces. Tenía su pierna y un bracito envuelto en vendas. El pobre Auril la había pasado mal al caer, no tanto como se esperaba, pero tuvo la suerte de ser rescatado. Las heridas de sus orejas no dejarían cicatriz, había sangrado mucho pero era normal por ser la cabeza, gracias a su sangre élfica y a que las cortadas no habían sido tan profundas, sus orejitas no conservarían el desdichado recuerdo. En cuanto a su cuerpo, estaba lleno de algunos golpes, y contusiones.

_'Cause it's always raining in my head_

_Forget all the things I should have said_

Aragorn no corrió con tanta suerte. Tenía su pierna fracturada pero con el tiempo sanaría, un par de costillas también resultaron dañadas, y él mismo lo comprobaba al respirar.

- ¡Daaa! – exclamó Auril moviendo su manita libre. Tenía lágrimas aun en sus ojitos, le habían dado a beber una solución que calmaría al dolor pero igual estaba molesto, era agria y le habían obligado a tomarla.

Legolas le recibió en sus brazos, sentado por que no quería caer con el niño de pie. Lara se inclinó ante el rey había despertado. Examino sus vendajes rápidamente, por que tenía poco de haberlos cambiado, sonrió.

_I am nothing more than a little boy inside_

_That cries out for attention,_

_though__ I always try to hide_

- Al fin despertó, su majestad. – dijo la curadora - Ha estado inconsciente desde ayer y temíamos un golpe grave en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó el rey tratando de obtener una respuesta de la curadora que nada añadió, giro su cabeza en busca de Legolas - ¿Y bien?

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? Debieron ser los golpes, pero es raro.

- No recuerdo ni como llegué al Bosque Verde. Sólo recuerdo que me dirigía para...

Los ojos de Legolas se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba viendo los de Auril, y escuchando a Aragorn, habían pasado tantas cosas extrañas y tristes. Daba gracias a los altísimos por que todo había terminado, con alegrías y tristezas. Thranduil y Lord Elrond entraron a la habitación después de llamar dos veces.

_Cause I talk to you like children,_

_but__ I don't know how I feel_

_But i know i´ll do the right thing_

_If the right thing is revealed_

Ambos estaban complacidos con el despertar del mortal, pero en la mirada de los señores elfos había un poco de duda, el mortal parecía tranquilo, sin recordar los hechos misteriosamente, ni siquiera su deseo de llevarse a Auril después de la liberación de Legolas. Le explicaron lo que había sucedido, tratando de no poner énfasis en su disgusto al salir del palacio.

_Cause it's always raining in my head_

_Forget all the things I should have said´_

- Daguel… - murmuró Aragorn evitando la mirada de Legolas

- Así fue…

- Ese maldito loco, muchacho. Perdóname Legolas

Legolas sonrió.

- Siento también... la pérdida de Haldir, nunca podré agradecerle…

- Ambos estamos en deuda, creo que Auril también. – declaró Legolas mientras su bebé agitaba su manita como opinando - Ahora estamos juntos, Aragorn, gracias a él.

- Lo sé…- asintió Aragorn para tomar un suspiro y agregar - Pero no entiendo... ¿Cómo es que quería yo llevarme a Auril sin mi esposo? – preguntó Aragorn, después de tomar un poco de agua que le ofrecía Lara. - ¡Es absurdo! ¡Yo quiero a los dos!

Thranduil estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hablar pero fue Lord Elrond quien habló primero.

- Será mejor que olvides eso, no te empeñes en recordar el pasado doloroso, nada pueden tener más claro, ambos, ahora libres y ahora unidos. ¿Seguirán adelante con su separación?

- No – respondieron los dos al unísono, para encontrar su mirada.

Legolas se acercó un poco a Aragorn, poniendo a Auril a su lado, el bebé se asombro de ver un rostro tan desfigurado encima de él.

- Auril, hijo mío.

- ¿Pa?... papa...

Aragorn sonrió, Auril había dicho su primera palabra completa, aun antes de ada o adar. Luego el rostro del bebé se volvió triste, tal parecía que desconocía a su padre por un momento y le asustó. Auril lloró.

- Da... Da... – pedía agitando su mano para que su adar le reconfortara

Legolas le tomó.

- No tengas miedo, pequeño mío. Es tu padre, ¿te asustó su cara fea?

- Pa... – repitió el pequeño sollozando en sus brazos

- ¡Ha dicho papá! –exclamó Aragorn jubiloso.

- No, dijo papa... un tubérculo... – aclaró Legolas

- No es cierto, ha dicho "pap" antes que "ada"

- Mentira, no sabes distinguir los acentos. – arguyó el elfo herido en su orgullo

- El bebé tampoco, y me llamó a mí... ¡no a ti! – rió el mortal triunfante

- ...

Legolas tomaba la mano de Auril, quien quería retirar sus vendajes de su oreja, el ruido tenía un eco extraño y no le agradaba. No quería pensar en la probabilidad de perder a su hijo, ni mucho menos a su esposo, pero si Aragorn se lo quería llevar, todo su dolor volvería, aun y con perdidas, tenía que enfrentar nuevamente ese dolor.

- Pero yo puedo llamarte a ti,"amor" ¿no, es cierto? – preguntó Aragorn poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla desnuda del elfo.

- ¡Aragorn! – sonrió Legolas por que su padre estaba presente y le hizo sonrojar. Aun no habían hablado y el rey ya se estaba tomando consideraciones, claro que le agradaba y su corazón bailo.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! Su majestad... – dijo Aragorn volviéndose al rey Thranduil – Sé que no es el momento, tal vez no es una ocasión correcta, y mi aspecto no es muy agradable... además que no me siento muy bien y...

- ¡Por favor! Aragorn, ¡Dilo de una vez! – exclamó Lord Elrond desesperado con tanto rodeo.

Aragorn se apoyó en uno de sus codos, por que aun le molestaban sus costillas. Miro al rey de los elfos con seriedad y Legolas contenía el aliento. Auril también dejo de sollozar, parecía que el bebé también estaba en espera de escuchar a través de sus vendajes.

- Mi señor Thranduil, sé que mis acciones no tiene perdón, pero sabe usted cuanto amo a mi... a Legolas y a mi hijo Auril, si como dice mi padre no hay mas impedimentos para nuestra unión... ¿Podría aspirar a tener a Legolas, nuevamente como esposo? ¿Reconsideraría otorgarme el perdón, su majestad?

Thranduil no estaba muy conforme, su semblante era serio y tenía el ceño fruncido, no quería que su hijo ni su nieto sufrieran nuevamente. No cuando le quedaba poco tiempo para partir a las Tierras Imperecederas.

- Yo no tengo por que otorgarte mi perdón, yo no fui víctima del pasado, Elessar, sólo deseo que mi hijo y nieto sean felices, y si ellos consideran que la felicidad la pueden alcanzar a tu lado, que ellos decidan, yo les apoyare por que les amo.

- Gracias, su majestad – dijo Aragorn inclinando con respeto su cabeza, a pesar de que permanecía en cama - ¿Legolas?

Legolas estaba tan nervioso como si fuera la primera vez, Auril miraba a su adar esperando también respuesta.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Deseas ser mi esposo, nuevamente..., amor?

El príncipe paso saliva, Auril empezó a agitar su mano sana, como apurando a su adar a responder. Los ojos de los cuatro estaban posados en él.

- Aragorn... yo...

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, Lord Elrond miró a Thranduil quien permanecía impasivo, sin expresar preocupación, Elessar estaba a la expectativa.

- Tal vez necesites tiempo, tal vez... – titubeó Aragorn tratando de no escucha una negación.

- No... no...

El corazón de Aragorn tembló, ¿no? Legolas se dio cuenta y reafirmo.

- Sí... ¡Sí!

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Sí!

Aragorn se inclinó hacia Legolas, no le importó que sus costillas se quejaran, ni que su pierna doliera, el príncipe hizo lo mismo, y se fundieron en un tierno beso. Auril quedo atrapado entre los dos y se agitaba, movía su manita para que se acordaran de él, le podían asfixiar si no se separaban.

Elrond empezó a hablar, dándoles un sermón a los dos, mientras Auril sollozaba, le dolía su pierna, Thranduil advertía como la mano de Aragorn no se retiraba de la pierna herida del elfo. El mortal se enteró, que en anhelo de salvar a Auril, Haldir había perdido la vida, posiblemente ahogado, Legolas se entristeció, lo sabía por que él mismo había encontrado a su esposo a un lado de su hijo, Auril llorando de dolor y Aragorn inconsciente. Uno al lado del otro. Pero de Haldir no había señas, ni ropas, sólo sangre, que podía mezclarse con la de Auril o la de Aragorn, o la del cuerpo innerte del joven guardia, el Galadrim no había sobrevivido y ambos le sentían, el cuerpo debía de llevárselo el río rápido. Los celos y rencor que Aragorn sintió alguna vez se desvanecieron con el perdón, le admiraba y le dolía su partida.

Ahora estaban juntos los tres, la familia empezaba nuevamente con un integrante más, todo dolido y amoratado. Aragorn una vez que estuvieron solos, derramo lágrimas, por que amaba a su elfo y a su hijo, y ya no podía soportar la soledad del reino sin ninguno de los dos. Legolas también lloró, por que había anhelado tanto ese momento, por que su razón para existir volvía a brillar pero habían pagado un precio muy alto, su amigo Galadrim que no tenía la culpa de los acontecimientos había fallecido, además no tendría cara para decirle a Serima que su hijo había muerto. Ya lo debía de saber la señora cocinera, cuando su padre había sido portador de la tragedia, Ossmar le brindo sus brazos para confortarle. Los elfos de Lorien, los señores del país, serían informados por un escrito de Thranduil.

Auril también lloró, por que veía a su ada con lágrimas en los ojos, y le dio mucha tristeza, Legolas no tuvo mas valor para llevarlo y lo colocó a un lado del rey, quien acercándose le dio un beso en la frente, Auril lloró mas, por que su papá también estaba triste y a la vez feliz. Estuvieron así un rato, con dolor en sus corazones, por las perdidas, por el pasado, por lo que pudieron perder en sólo unos minutos, uno recordándole con plenitud, otro con miedo a que se repitiera su infierno. Pero las lágrimas sirvieron para lavarles, las manchas de celos y rencor, las traiciones y abandonos, todo empezaría de nuevo, felices los tres de enfrentar nuevamente la vida juntos.

()()()()()FIN()()()()()

* * *

_Mil gracias todos por los reviews, se les quiere y aprecia un montón. Sólo queda el epílogo. ' Aquí agradezco sus amables y reviews y respondo._

**_BlazeVein_**_.- El reyecito se arrepintió, igual iba a volver con el elfito._

**_Abysm_**_.- ¡Poecito Haldir! :'(_

**_Forfirith_**_.- Gracias por tus palabras, al fin y te enteras quien murió y quien sigue adelante. Snif._

**_Fedia_**_.- Jejeje creo que tenía manía contra el pobre elfo, pero al final se cobró todo lo que le debían. Creo._

**_Bishoujo_****_- Hentai_**_.- Al menos ya no nos preocuparemos por Daguel, pobre Serima, es triste perder a un hijo, por malo que haya sido._

**_Arima-Chan_**_.- ¿Haschariel? Ok, la tendré presente. ¿Yo? ¿Cruel? Para nada._

**_Laripochi_**_.- Todo un alboroto se armo con Daguel, snif. Pobre muchachito testarudo._

**_Nina_**_.- Espero y no te haya defraudado con el capítulo, mil besos a ti por ser mi conciencia, ¡mil gracias! ¡Me haces pensar y eso es bueno! Jejejeje… ¡pero no seas dura! Broma Gracias._

**_Daniela Bloom_**_.- Eso si, mi Legolas es un elfo machito de pelo en pecho, así que igual no iba a rogar al mortal, le pondría un hasta aquí, pero de a ver a como nos toca, nomás que no hubo oportunidad. Besos._

**_LittleMy_**_.- Gracias por tus palabras de "apoyo" al pobre, celoso y orgulloso reyecito._

**_Dirthy_**_.- Bueno, Legolas no le iba a rogar si sabía de Daguel, allí mismo le daba un "hasta aqu" al reyecito, estuviera o no acompañado de sus soldaditos. Siento no dejarle con Haldir, aunque creo que se lo merecía el Galadrim._

**_Txiri_**_.- Daguel hizo un desastre para todos, pero creo que ya pago sus culpas._

**_Akhasa_**_.- Perdona no tener nombrecitos de niña. Los empezare a buscar y haré una encuesta para el epílogo, ¿te parecer? Besitos a las dos._

**_Shanna_**_.- Buena, esta termina y empiezo otra pero serán como dos capítulos o tres ya casi le termino.Mil gracias._

**_Alym_**_.- Ya termino y creo que no hice sufrir demasiado. Besos_

**_Nesimelle_**_.- ¡Ay! Mi Haldir, snif… lo siento mucho por él._

**_ZacMalfoySnape_**_.- ¿yo mala? La mala fue Ayesha con el pobre elfo. Ya, el reyecito igual se iba a regresar._

**_Iona_**_.- Al fin Aragorn recapacito, no podía irse sin su elfito. ¡Si! La historia la dejaron dos personajes, snif… Triste._

**_DianeGreenleafMalfoy_**_.- snif, ya ves, tenían que morir, al menos Haldir pudo retirarse por una buena causa._

**_Marla515_**_.- Gracias por dejar un review, snif, si, pobre Haldir, creo que es difícil por que Legolas sólo quiere al mortal, snif._

**_Burbuja_**_.- Oh! Mi niña, siento mucho no terminarla antes, hasta el viernes tuve tiempo e inspiración, por que sino tengo esta ultima no hago ni avanzo nada. Besos a ti y a Lisabi._

**_Monce_**_.- Bueno, creo que tanto el pobre de Haldir y Daguel salían sobrando, y ya no quería verlo sufrir al pobre, espero no convertirlo en martir.:-S_

**_Azalea_**_.- Creo que de tristeza no muere el Galadrim, snif._

**_Ayesha_**_.- Ya te imaginaba con antorcha en mano pidiendo por la dignidad y orgullo del pobre elfo, al menos ya se desquito. Prometo ya no hacerlo tan rosita, le haré crecer pelo en pecho. Besos y felicidades por slasheaven!_

**_Angad_****_666_**_.- ¿Aragorn? No, era mas orgullo por que el elfito ya no fue sólo suyo, mas que por otra cosa, igual se iba a regresar con el elfo a disculparse. ¡Sí! Te recomiendo 100% TKP, por que está hermosísima. Mas en inglés, yo soy un fiasco para traducir._

**_Any_**_.- Gracias por la foto! Espero saber pronto de ti. Si, Aragorncito se sentía pésimo, pero creo que ya todo paso. Besos._

**_LaraEternalAnjiru_**_.- Bueno, mas o menos acertaste, pero lo que estaba en juego eran las orejitas de cierto elfito indefenso. Snif. Aragorn se arrepintió de sus actos. Espero no lo metas a la cápsula por favor. ¿Quién estaba en la mente de Legolas? Upps! ¿Nariel?(AU)_

**_Kel_**_.- Regularmente necesito de ánimos e inspiración, y toda la semana tuve tanto trabajo que no tuve tiempo. Aragorn actuó en un impulso de orgullo y celos, mezcla muy mala, pero en el camino se iba arrepintiendo. Al fin sabes como termina todo. Era claro que al pobre de Haldir le tocaba sufrir, y por Daguel, el niño ya se había salido de lo normal. Besos y gracias por el apoyo en el fic. ¡Un abrazo fuerte!_

**_ReikoNoriko_**_.- ¿Continuación? Jejeje… Ya hay precuelas…jajaja... no sé si continuación.Mil besos para ti y para Velia, por cierto pregúntale por favor, para cuando lo de mi Hana/Rukawa_

**_Gracias a todas:_**_ BalrogofAlthena, KeaLangrey, Erusel, EmphySeki, Reina Varda, Nienya, Myrem (que me dejo como 13 reviews en el mismo capítulo 2), Legolas12, Eruve, YersiFanel, LuthienCalafalas, LudraJenova, FabiChan, Darkhikki, Nurigu, Eruve(Aura), PrinceLegolas, Carmenchu, Free, Mercy4ever, Velia, Irisxz, Aguila Fanel, Niphredwen, Ceili-Boy, Tere, Beth Malfoy, LaurëAlcalime, Sara, Integrachanreiji, MelianWB, Rusaki, Marina Mortensen, Diane, Tari Tinuviel, SaoriMakimashi, Ezra, Paola, Vilnya, Milita de Bloom, Mystis spiro, Foxy Prateada, Mery, Grillo, Janendra, Hyocam, Lili Celeste y a todas las personas que leyeron y no dejaron huellita por este fic. ¡Mil gracias!_

_¡Un epílogo y nos vamos.!****_


	39. Epílogo

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Clasificación**: R, totalmente, AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí. No hay Arwen, y Haldir no murió, gracias a los Valar. **MPREG totalmente**, (Varón embarazado) así que no te gusta, por favorcito, NO LO LEAS

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Auril, Lassel, Aldelas, Serima, Ossmar, Amdum Daguel y Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo, así que nada de demandas por favor.

_Un extremadamente capítulo largo, después de lo cual me tomare unas vacaciones._

**Cap****. 39 Epílogo**

Aragorn se golpeó en la cabeza en las rocas afiladas del río, por un momento, manoteaba y se hundía para salir de nuevo con desesperación. Pocos metros delante de él, Haldir sostenía al niño tratando de no perder el rumbo ni desfallecer por el dolor. Su única preocupación en ese momento era que la cabeza del bebé sobrepasara las corrientes… pero Aragorn no se veía bien, estaba un poco aturdido, manoteaba y sobresalía de la aguas nuevamente. Haldir perseveró contra la corriente, manteniéndose lo más posible en la ruta del mortal, no tardo mucho para que Aragorn pasara junto a él.

- ¡Aragorn! – gritó Haldir con todas sus fuerzas repitiéndolo hasta que el rey dio señas de quele escuchaba - ¡Sostén a Auril no lo sueltes!

Y al pasar a su lado así lo hizo Aragorn, sintiendo repentinamente como la mano recia de Haldir le agarraba del cuello de su camisa, guiándolo a la orilla mas cercana.

- ¡Haldir!

- Resiste…

El mortal estaba aturdido, pero aun tenía la fuerza suficiente para impulsarse con su brazo libre nadando a donde Haldir le guiaba.

Al fin llegaron a la orilla, y Haldir con su costilla fracturada, con su cabeza sangrante, arrastro como pudo a Aragorn lo mas adentro que pudo hasta la orilla. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y respiro hondo, a su lado estaba Elessar con el bebé llorando entre sus manos. El mortal sangraba de la sien y también bajaba un hilo rojo de la comisura de sus labios y su mejilla derecha estaba inflamándose, no tardaría en ponerse de ese color oscuro.

Por otra parte, Auril no había sufrido mucho daño al parecer, su pierna y mano derecha estaban adoloridas, Haldir pudo averiguarlo al tratar de tomar a Auril de los brazos; Auril gritó como si le acuchillaran.

- ¿Aa… Auril? – preguntó Aragorn al escuchar el llanto de su hijo

- Está conmigo, Aragorn... Tiene algunos golpes lo revisar

- ¡Me duele la cabeza! Creo que me la he roto… ¿Y ese maldito… Daguel? ¿Logro escapar? ¡Oh, Qué no le agarre yo por que…!

- Él ha muerto, tus ojos encontraran desagradable la escena si tienes la suficiente fuerza para ver hacia las rocas donde caímos..

Aragorn trato de levantar su cabeza, pero el esfuerzo recayó en su pecho y volvió a exhalar un quejido, cayó su cabeza nuevamente en la tierra húmeda. A su lado, Haldir reconocía Auril, que daba un buen indicio al soltar el llanto con sus pequeños pulmones, tenía el rostro rojizo de tanto llorar pero en general, aparte de no mover mucho su brazo, debido a alguna leve fractura, se encontraba bien. Sus orejitas aun sangraban, y Aragorn se enfureció por ello, pero tenía que agradecer a Haldir que con su cuerpo había protegido como pudo el elfito.

Haldir también sangraba de su sien, pasaba la manga de su camisa por ella para que la sangre no cayera en Auril, que en sus brazos no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿Está bien el bebé? – preguntó Aragorn girando su cabeza con dolor. Su ojo izquierdo estaba inflamándose y sentía como crecía otro dolor al respirar. – Tal vez pueda curarle, si consigo las hierbas indicas, si el agua recae en mi como un hechizo…

- No estás en condiciones de moverte. Auril está golpeado por algunas piedras, creo que en su brazo y pierna, pero sanara… no te preocupes.

La luz de la tarde reflejo cierta botella azul que colgaba del pecho de Haldir, cayendo el reflejo en los ojos de Aragorn. Haldir recapacito. Escuchaba el leve quejido del mortal que tirado a su lado se palpaba con una mano sus costillas y exhalaba un gemido de dolor al encontrar algunas fracturadas..

- Aragorn…

- ¿Sí?

- Cuídalos por favor… a ambos…

- ¿Haldir?

El Galadrim puso a Auril entre sus rodillas, aun lloraba y sus cabellos mojados caían sobre sus ojos, sus orejitas repasadas por la cruel daga aun sangraban, sentía frío, miedo y hambre.

Haldir tomo la botellita del olvido, su remedio para su pena, su elixir de felicidad para no recordar lo que tuvo una noche y perdió. Por que a su lado, estaba el verdadero dueño del amor de Legolas, quien como todo mortal, viviría celoso del pasado, de una noche, de caricias ajenas sobre la piel que tanto amaba recorrer. Haldir tuvo otra opción.

Se acercó a Aragorn y colocó su cabeza sobre su rodilla. Aragorn no comprendía lo que el Galadrim trataba de hacer, sobre su cabeza veía una imagen borrosa de una botella azul acercándose a sus labios.

- Abre la boca, Aragorn te ayudara a reponerte. – indicó el Galadrim

- ¿Qué es eso, Haldir?

- Sanara a tu corazón tanto de heridas del cuerpo como del alma. Tómala.

Aragorn volvió el rostro negándose a aceptar la ayuda con la mano

- No. – rechazó el mortal, tratando de girar su cabeza - Estaré bien, no necesito de tu ayuda.

- Bebe, necio mortal, que no podrás hacer mucho por Auril en estas condiciones.

- Sólo es un golpe yo no… ¡Aaaag! – se interrumpió Aragorn al tratar de mover su pierna

Haldir le contemplaba aun con la botellita en mano.

- ¿Me crees ahora? Bebe

El rey frunció el ceño en desconfianza.

- ¿No es un veneno? ¿No trataras de…?

- …

Pero los ojos de Haldir no mentían, no había huella de rencor ni de celos en ellos, sólo de una profunda tristeza.

- Tómale tú, ¿acaso no estás herido? – sugirió el rey

- No alcanza para ambos, yo soy un elfo, las heridas sanaran en poco tiempo, pero tu necesitas fuerzas para llevar a Auril contigo, él también como medio elfo sanara, además no está tan mal como tu.

- Pero ¿y tu?

- No te preocupes por mí. Anda, bebe.

Aragorn abrió la boca y con ayuda del Galadrim bebió el elixir de sabor frutal. Minutos después quedaba Aragorn dormido. Ahora sólo quedaban Auril y él. Haldir lo tomo en sus brazos. Ambos se miraban fijamente, el dolor lastimaba su piernita, y sollozaba en brazos del elfo que acariciaba su cabeza retirando sus cabellos ensangrentados hacia atrás.

- Eres un bebé muy valiente, Auril . Legolas puede estar orgulloso de ti

Auril sollozaba, prestándole nula atención.

- ¿Te duele tu mano? – preguntó Haldir repasando los dedos de Auril con su pulgar, mientras con su brazo le sostenía por la espalda.

Auril hizo un puchero.

- Sé que te duele, pero no puedo hacer nada para aliviar tu dolor, pequeño…

- Iir… - balbuceó Auril antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo por que una brisa de aire le hizo arder sus orejitas, su mano no pudo levantarla y le dolía la pierna que colgaba.

Haldir volvió a acariciar su cabello mojado, tratando de calmarlo un momento.

- Pronto vendrán a buscarte, y yo tengo que retirarme.

Auril no lloraba, sollozaba como si pusiera atención a las palabras del Galadrim, sus ojos a veces cerrados por el llanto, a veces abiertos buscando alivio. Se cruzaban con los verdes de Haldir, confortándole en su dolor, sus oídos dañados eran recompensados con esa voz que tanto le agradaba escuchar.

- Cuida a tu ada, y a este… y a tu papá también…

- ¿Daa? – preguntó Auril entre suspiros entre cortados.

- Sí, Da… ¿No ves que ya viene por ti?

- …

- Se un buen elfito, pórtate bien, y ten cuidado de los dragoncitos que te puedan buscar.

El bebé abrió grandes sus ojos grises mirando al cielo, conteniendo un puchero, un día, su ada le había hablado de dragones. Haldir sonrió y tanta ternura en los ojos llorosos, en los cabellos entintados de sangre y la expresión de su rostro de dolor, le hicieron querer besarlo. Y así lo hizo Haldir, besando una mejilla del bebé Auril, como nunca lo había hecho, estaba fría su piel por el agua, pero era suave al tacto como esperaba. Auril cerró sus ojos y disfruto el contacto de "Ir"

- Te voy a extrañar, pequeño.

Se escuchaba acercarse el ruido del galope, varios caballos, el nombre de Aragorn susurrando en el viento seguido por el de Auril, ya se había despedido de Legolas una vez y no deseaba volver a hacerlo, tuvo suerte de poder hacerlo con ellos dos. Ya nada le ataba a ese lugar y el recuerdo en su corazón viviría por siempre.

- Me voy Auril, no quiero traer mas dolor, yo… yo… - confesó Haldir con voz apagada

Auril empezó a llorar con sentimiento, anteponiéndose a la despedida. Haldir no pudo terminar su oración, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le había tomado aprecio a ese pequeño medio elfo desde aun y antes que naciera.

- Ir... ir…

- No Auril, te dejare con tu padre, tu adar no tardara en venir.

- ¡Pa… pa! – exclamó Auril mientras Haldir lo ponía a un lado de su padre, y con el brazo del mortal le rodeo por la espalda descansando la gran mano en su pancita para que no rodara.

- Adiós pequeño Auril, que los grandes Valar te ilumine siempre. – termino Haldir inclinándose una vez mas para besar al bebé en la frente.

- Iiir…Iiir…

Haldir desapareció, los rayos del sol molestaban un poco al pequeño Auril y rompió nuevamente en llanto, no tardo mucho en que los brazos amorosos de su ada le rodearan afectuosamente mientras su rostro era bombardeado con besitos alternados de un lado a otro.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

La puerta sonó dos veces con golpes ligeros, Legolas no contestó, estaba exhausto después de hablar con Serima. La pobre mujer estaba muy triste por la perdida de su hijo; si fue en defensa propia, ella lo entendía; si Daguel lastimó a Auril, merecía un castigo, pero nunca creyó que su hijo hiciera semejante bajeza, hasta que lo escuchó por error de los labios de uno de los soldados de Gondor. Lloró mucho Serima, por la muerte de Daguel, por la muerte del señor Haldir a quien estimaba por su valentía, y lloró por la pena que trajo a los dos reinos por la conducta de su muchacho, sin embargo, Ossmar estuvo a su lado en todo momento, apoyándola como futuro esposo de la antigua cocinera de Gondor.

Aragorn había montado una guardia con su grupo de soldados, al amanecer se reunieron todos para darle sepultura al soldado que Daguel había degollado. Era mucha la distancia entre Eryn Lasgalen y Gondor como para llevarle en buenas condiciones para que su familia le ofreciera una despedida.

Legolas también había pasado un largo día, después de hablar con Serima tuvo que ayudarse de su padre a redactar el pésame para los hermanos de Haldir, aun no lo podía creer, todo paso tan rápido. La desaparición del cuerpo de Haldir le dolía, no podía rendirle los honores ni en su reino ni en Lorien. Pero de igual forma le extrañaba que siendo un elfo experimentado, hubiera sido vencido tan fácilmente por los golpes y la corriente. Nunca tuvo el tiempo para agradecerle todo el apoyo ofrecido en los momentos más difíciles que tuvo durante su embarazo, por haber ayudado a Auril cuando nada le obligaba a ello. Su padre, buscaba palabras, evitando abordar rudamente la muerte de Haldir, la simple desaparición, la valentía y nobleza al tratar de salvar a Auril. Legolas no conservaba esperanzas, recordaba como Daguel le había golpeado y la manera en que cayó junto a su hijo. Aunque también estaba el hecho extraño, de la posición cómo habían sido encontrados su esposo y Auril, pero conocía bien que su antiguo cónyuge podía hacer cosas extraordinarias cuando el momento lo ameritaba.

Aragorn no escuchó respuesta, y así como pudo entro a la habitación de Legolas ayudándose de un bastón. Lord Elrond lo acababa de examinar y le había sugerido descanso y reposo, pero el mortal no podía obedecerle teniendo a su futuro esposo tan sólo a unos pasos. Además, le había hecho muchas preguntas el Señor de Imladris, a cerca de sus recuerdos y sobre el trágico accidente que sufrieron los tres. Elessar lo sintió mucho, por que aunque había tenido diferencias en el pasado con Haldir, sabía que era un noble elfo muy valiente y de profundo honor. No recordaba nada, al menos no de los últimos días, y era un hecho extraño, por que siempre había gozado de una excelente memoria. Fue una forma extraña en la que Lord Elrond se retiro pensativo, no añadió nada del asunto en cuestión y lo dejo descansar en su habitación.

Legolas estaba tendido en su cama, con las mallas puestas y camisa sin su túnica, sin las botas y el cabello un poco desarreglado, su pierna seguía vendada debajo de su ropa, ya no le molestaba tanto como hacía dos días.

- ¿Legolas? – preguntó Aragorn acercándose y arrastrando un poco su pierna.

- …

El rey se sentó en la cama a un lado del elfo y le contempló unos momentos. Estaba pálida su piel y triste el semblante, con sus ojos entrecerrados, y una mano sobre su estómago mientras la otra estaba flexionada a un lado.

- Legolas – murmuró el rey inclinándose lo que sus costillas le permitieron.

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¡Hazte a un lado! – exclamó el rey empujando con gentileza el hombro del elfo quien perezosamente se movía.

- ¿Aragorn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a visitarte – dijo Aragorn mientras con todo el dolor del mundo subía su pierna a la cama

- ¡Pero deberías estar en tu habitación! – exclamó el elfo una vez que se dio cuenta de la situación penosa con que llegaba su mortal - ¡Descansando!

- No puedo hacerlo amor, si no estás a mi lado.

A estas palabras Aragorn plantó un beso en la frente de Legolas, estas consideraciones, por parte del rey traían un gozo indescriptible a su corazón.

- Lord Elrond se enfadara si no te recuperas, y ada también si sabe que estas aquí y aun no nos hemos casado.

- Para mi nunca dejaste de ser mi esposo – refutó Aragorn tratando de no causarse demasiado daño al acercarse mas a su elfo.

- ¡Oh!

Elessar se inclinó nuevamente, Legolas se irguió un poco y cuando estuvieron a punto de darse un beso, un leve gemido de dolor vino por parte del rey. Legolas se asusto y ayudo a recostarle a su lado. Ahora Aragorn era quien reposaba en su cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando los ojos, y acomodándose a sus anchas dejando a un elfo con muy poco espacio en su propia cama.

- ¡Oh! Está cama si que es suave, y la tela de tus mantas en sedosa y cálida a la vez, podría pasar un buen rato aqu

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Legolas, tendido de lado, apoyándose con su codo y la mano sosteniendo su cabeza. - ¿estás a gusto?

- Sí. – respondió Aragorn entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho cerrando sus ojos – Muy a gusto

Legolas paso su brazo por debajo de la regia cabeza, se acercó mas a él y Aragorn ladeo su cabeza, disfrutando del contacto de su elfo. Sintió entonces como Legolas le pasaba la otra mano por el cabello, echándolo para atrás, luego con dos de sus dedos repaso su barba por toda su quijada hasta detenerse en el mentón.

Sus labios se unieron y Aragorn levantó un brazo para jalarle un poco mas por su hombro, sintió el dolor en sus costillas pero hizo caso omiso, quería sentir el cuerpo de Legolas junto al suyo, Legolas le protegía con su abrazo y daba mordidas ligeras a su labio inferior, besándole apasionadamente después del ayuno de sus caricias.

- Te amo, Aragorn…

- No sabes cuanto espere para escucharte, amor… ¡Te extrañe mucho!

- No tanto como yo…

Y Legolas le obligaba a besarle y el rey dispuesto estaba a complacerle totalmente. El elfo mantenía su pierna a un lado, ya no molestaba la herida como antes, pero no quería recaer. La respiración del rey se agitó, y con ello las costillas sufrían.

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó el rey cortando el contacto.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento tus costillas, creo que me recargue demasiado en ti… y…

- No, Legolas… no te disculpes…

Fueron mas besos, en los que el rey le tomo ahora por el cuello, sintiendo en sus dedos la calidez que emanaba el príncipe, la suavidad de sus cabellos. Su otra mano no se hallaba ociosa, empezaba a infiltrarse debajo de la túnica del elfo, y este último acariciaba hacia arriba y abajo desde el mentón hasta el pecho del rey.

- Mmm… Legolas… amor…

- Aragorn...

- ¡Te amo tanto!

- ¡Oh! ¿Que haces?

- ¡Quitándote el exceso de ropa que llevas! – respondió el rey poniendo ahora sus dos manos a trabajar en los nudos de la túnica de Legolas

- ¡Atrevido mortal! … Aun no estamos casados y…tus costillas…tu pierna… no podemos… - decía Legolas pero se interrumpió al sentir las manos ansiosas del mortal sobre su pecho, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su tacto - ¡No importa, que no somos unos donceles!

Legolas procuraba que Aragorn no se moviera demasiado, que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, pero ambos tenían sus cuerpos al punto, deseosos de sentirse, aun Aragorn sentía un poco de dolor en su rostro, en cambio en el de Legolas apenas quedaba un pequeño rasguño. Cuando ambos estuvieron sin camisa, cuando el elfo pudo advertir los vendajes del rey envolviendo su torso, un gritó agudo les hizo congelarse inmediatamente.

- ¡Daaaa! – se escuchó detrás de la puerta - ¡Paaaaa!

Leves golpecitos rasguñaban la gruesa puerta pero los fuertes pulmones podían más que asombrar a esos dos corazones.

- ¡DAAAAA!

- ¡Abran ustedes dos, que aquí hay un pequeño elfo que reclama su presencia! – exclamó una voz imperiosa después que el reclamante callara.

- ¡Ada!- respondió Legolas sentándose inmediatamente, reaccionando como adolescente atrapado en su primera vez.

El movimiento de Legolas hizo que soltara a Aragorn por el cuello, el mortal dejo escapar un quejido que se alcanzó a escuchar por los oídos del rey y príncipe.

- ¡PAAA!

- Auril – dijo Aragorn tomando una camisa que estaba sobre su cabeza

- ¡Esa es mi camisa!

- Con razón no entraban mis puños – dijo el rey mientras otra prenda se cruzaba con su rostro - Gracias

La vocecita era aguda y fuerte, Auril había sido acercado a la puerta por su abuelo, y con su mano tocaba la puerta con muy poca fuerza, para ser un medio elfo ya se desarrollaba mejor que los humanos a su edad en cuanto a conocimientos y aprendizaje. Pocos segundos después Legolas se presentaba a abrir la puerta, sonrió nervioso a su padre quien sólo meneo la cabeza un poco, le paso a Auril a sus brazos. El pequeño estaba vestido con los colores del bosque, castaña y verde, sus orejas ya no estaban tan vendadas como hacia un par de días, y el dolor de su pierna de vez en cuando le molestaba.

- ¡Daaa! – exclamó Auril feliz de ver el rostro de su padre aparecerse frente a él.

- Auril... Ada...

- No he querido... – el rey elfo se aclaró la garganta para agregar - interrumpir, pero Auril no dejaba de llamarles...

- Gracias, Ada.

- ¿Da? – repitió Auril

- Sí, es mi "Da"

Thranduil sonrió, despeinó al pequeño Auril antes de partir. No le mencionó a Legolas el hecho de que ambos habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo a caballo. Era muy pronto para sacar a Auril, pero el pequeño la pasaba mal si estaba todo el día encerrado, era medio elfo después de todo.

Legolas llegó con Aragorn a la cama y puso a Auril entre ellos. Auril miro alternativamente a los dos, nunca había estado acostado en la misma cama con su Ada y su papá, la sensación era extraña. Elessar tomó su pequeña mano sana y la llevo a su boca, Auril luchaba por zafarla de su encierro y le molestaba que la barba del rey rozara una y otra vez su palma.

- Aragorn... No le gusta la sensación. – advirtió el adar

- Pa... ¡paaaaa!– dijo Auril disgustado

- Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, soy su padre y pienso besarlo mucho.

- ¡Oh, pobre elfo indefenso!

- Pero hay otros elfos que no están tan indefensos y que también deseo besarlos mucho.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó el príncipe sonriendo

- Si...

Legolas se inclinó dejando a Auril bajo su pecho, beso a Aragorn quien no pudo contestar el beso como debiera. Las manos de Auril empezaron a golpear su pecho, no estaba encima de su cuerpo, pero él también deseaba ser mimado por su adar.

- ¡Da!

- Oh, lo siento Auril – se disculpo Legolas para besarlo también en la mejilla, mientras con su mano le acercaba por la pequeña cintura.

Auril disfrutaba el contacto con su adar, era tan cálida su piel y tan suaves sus labios, no como su padre, que le irritaba su piel con la barba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pequeño, no escaparas de mí tampoco! – exclamó Aragorn besando a Auril del otro lado, casi aplastándole contra su ada.

- ¡Aaaaah! – gritó Auril abrumado de tantas caricias y besos

Ambos enamorados se encontraban tan juntos que no pudieron resistir regalarse un beso entre ellos.

- Estoy cansado amor, será mejor que descansemos... También Auril se lo merece.

- ¿Los tres aquí?

- Sí.

Auril observaba como sus padres se acomodaban, tanto movimiento y él en medio de todo. Al fin cesó el ajetreo, él quedo sobre el brazo de su padre y sintió la mano de su ada sobre sus finos cabellos, invitándolo a dormir, Aragorn rodeo al bebé con su brazo y lo acuno junto a su pecho. Los tres se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro, pero cuidando de no aplastar al pequeño entre ellos.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

La boda había terminado y Aldelas llevaba a un sonriente Auril vestido de plata en sus brazos. Ya contaba con cuatro meses el medio elfo, y pasaba una agradable noche escuchando la música y sintiendo el ritmo vibrar por su cuerpecito mientras su tío le mecía de un lado a otro. Ver la gente bailar, divertirse y celebrar la nueva unión de dos corazones le agradaba mucho. Thranduil también estaba complacido, sus tres hijos al fin gozaban de felicidad, Lassel con su esposa e hijos, Aldelas con su futura esposa y curadora del reino, y Legolas al fin después de tanto sufrir, junto al rey de Gondor. Era una despedida también, Lord Elrond había sido demasiado bondadoso al pasar tanto tiempo en su reino y agradecía completamente el tiempo que tuvieron para recordar viejos tiempos, pero ahora con la llegada de los gemelos al reino del Bosque Verde, terminarían por separarse y regresaría nuevamente a los preparativos para dejar esta tierra de hombres.

Los gemelos estaban sorprendidos de todo lo que había pasado sin que nada del suceso llegara a sus oídos, sabían que Legolas esperaba un hijo, pero no todo lo que desencadeno la traición de su hermano mortal. Al principio estaban enfadados con Elessar, pero viendo que Legolas había otorgado su perdón, no tuvieron otro remedio que ceder ante el amor que se profesaban esos dos. Además el bebé Auril así lo merecía, sus ojos grises brillaban a la luna llenos de alegría y mostraba su primer diente cuando sonreía.

Por otra parte, hubieran querido llegar a tiempo, pero los Hobbits tenían ya sus responsabilidades domesticas como para hacer un viaje que les llevaría mas de dos meses desde la Comarca, para atestiguar los votos que intercambiaban sus amigos. Gimli tampoco estuvo presente, después de contraer nupcias y recibir a su primer hijo, el enano se hallaba muy ocupado, pero igual se las arreglo para hacer llegar unas líneas a sus amigos. Ninguno estuvo al tanto de los pormenores, por que fueron invitados a una nueva unión en el reino élfico de Eryn Lasgalen.

Lord Celeborn y la dama Galadriel en cambio, si pudieron asistir al acontecimiento. Orophin y Rúmil a cada lado de sus señores escoltándoles. Había tristeza en sus corazones, pero igual había felicidad y orgullo por su hermano, quien a pesar de que había perdido la vida, el fruto de sus buenas acciones les quedaba como consuelo, la sonrisa de aquel hermoso niño se los recordaba en cada mirada. Le extrañaban y le querían, era la conexión entre el mayor y el menor, el punto equilibrado de sus disputas y juegos. Haldir había recibido los honores por parte del grupo a su mando, sin embargo, la Dama Galadriel sonreía al pensar en su capitán de guardias, ella sólo compartía el secreto con su esposo, quien le respondía de igual forma apretando su mano.

La mayoría de los presentes no se enteraron de los detalles para celebrar esa nueva unión, muchos suponían que era una renovación de votos después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, otros más pensaban que si el rey mortal había tenido su enlace en sus tierras, tocaba ahora el turno al príncipe elfo de tenerla en las suyas. Ossmar y Serima también compartían un poco de esa felicidad, aun no contraían matrimonio, por que la pena aun embargaba a la mujer por la perdida de su hijo adoptivo, Ossmar comprendió y no le presionó, amaba y respetaba los sentimientos que guardaba la cocinera, aun y cuando Daguel le había pagado de mala manera.

Entre música y copas, cuando la fiesta estaba en su punto de esplendor, una pareja se escabullía escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones reales. Se repetía una escena similar a hacia siete años, pero un poco diferente, esta vez Legolas llevaba de la mano a Aragorn obligándole a apresurar el paso.

- Legolas... No podemos retirarnos así... mi padre espera que esté presente, y mis hermanos pueden venir a buscarnos.

Aragorn ahora se sentía incómodo, en sus tierras él tenía el control, pero ahora que estaba en Bosque Verde era diferente, no quería dejar una mala impresión a su suegro, ni a sus cuñados, ni descuidar a Auril, pero igual esos últimos días habían sido solamente besos efusivos y abrazos apresurados por que el bebé demandaba la atención de ambos. No habían tenido momentos de intimidad, por que Auril acostumbraba a dormir con Legolas después de los acontecimientos que el pequeño paso, y la cama individual del príncipe era un poco incómoda para los tres, pero el día de la unión de ambos, al fin tenían un tiempo libre aegurado.

- Ya podrán imaginarse donde estamos, que hacemos y lo que queremos – respondió el príncipe consorte con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Y Auril? – preguntó Aragorn frunciendo el ceño a su vez

- Mi hermano se encargara de él, me dio su palabra.

- ¿Entonces ya lo tenías todo preparado, no es cierto mi señor elfo? – preguntó sonriendo el rey Elessar mientras arqueaba su ceja sorprendido

- Es nuestra segunda luna de miel y quiero gozarle tanto o más que la primera.

- Puedes contar con ello.

Esa noche no se contenían ya, y uno a otro se brindo mucho amor, ya no había heridas en sus cuerpos ni en sus almas, Legolas trataba de olvidar el terrible pasado, no guardar rencor ni reproches, Aragorn igual sentía la partida de Haldir, todo eso quedaba atrás por su culpa y se juró a sí mismo amar y respetar a Legolas como su corazón le dictaba, consciente de lo que una vez pudo perder y había recuperado, nunca mas volvería a pasar.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

El paso por Rohan fue duro para los tres, en especial para Legolas, pues tuvo que presenciar la tristeza que inundo repentinamente al rey gobernante, al enterarse de la perdida del Galadrim. No se había equivocado, Éomer había desarrollado un amor por el elfo, en el poco tiempo que lo conoció, y lo demostraba al no sentir vergüenza en derramar una lágrima en presencia de la pareja real. Éomer no mencionó el hecho, de que en su cabeza rondaba la idea de hacer una visita a Lorien, en los meses futuros, dicha idea quedo descartada, pero aun había una esperanza en su corazón.

El viaje para Auril fue una odisea, le había picado una abeja en su mano, se había llenado de barro en la lluvia y había probado el sabor amargo del pasto natural. Conoció los bosques de Lorien, y fue mimado por Orophin salvajemente, pues sus mejillas habían sufrido. De resultas que Auril llegaba despeinado, fastidiado y cansado de pasar sus días en una carreta, de tomar su leche a veces con demasiada agua, de que a su padre se le olvidaran los dulces en su habitación de Lothlorien, que su segundo diente le molestaba la encía, de que sus pies a veces pasaban frío por que sus zapatos no le quedaban ya igual que al salir de Bosque Verde. Y al ver congregada tanta gente para recibirlo, le asustó, su puso tenso y se acurrucó mas en los brazos de su ada buscando protección.

Cuando Legolas llegaba a Minas Tirith con Auril en sus brazos, no se esperaba tal recepción, Faramir había preparado una gran bienvenida al príncipe consorte y al príncipe heredero, las noticias le habían llegado desde Rohan apenas un par de días. Aragorn estaba feliz por la actitud de su gente, había pasado ya tiempo desde su partida, y ahora que regresaba, le recibían con cordialidad, parecía que al verles juntos y felices, el pueblo había "olvidado" involuntariamente todo el pasado.

Continuaron hasta llegar al gran portal del salón del trono, Aragorn siguió pero Legolas palideció al recordar su partida, cuando adolorido y traicionado dejaba su hogar. Detuvo su caballo apenas llego al patio empedrado del árbol de blanco; frente a ellos, la entrada al salón del trono. No tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, había soportado el camino hasta allí, por que la gente le animaba a seguir y le había tomado cariño, pero ya le parecía que su voluntad empezaba a menguar en cuanto los recuerdos llegaron a su corazón. Abrazaba a Auril con fuerza, había sido su apoyo al salir de allí, y ahora tenía que serlo al regresar. El bebé sintió la aprehensión de su adar, miraba a su padre con tristeza, por que sentía la tensión en su alrededor.

- Papa...

Aragorn bajaba del caballo cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposo no se apeaba, estaba todavía algunos pasos alejado de él, y la escolta le miraba curiosos. Legolas estaba pálido, y miraba la entrada con mezcla de miedo y tristeza. Recordaba las miradas durante la cena cuando su esposo regreso de "vencer" al dragón, recordaba la cola hedionda que el rey le había presentado como trofeo y que seguramente aun colgaría en su interior. Recordaba que más allá de esa puerta se encontraba una cocina, sitio de su devastación.

Los ojos de Legolas empezaron a cristalizarse pero no cayó ninguna lágrima, alentó al caballo a dar unos pasos mas, Aragorn le ahorró la mitad del camino para tomar a Auril en sus brazos.

Faramir salió en ese momento acompañado de una dulce Eowyn llevando a Elboron en sus brazos. Otro bebé en el reino. Auril le miraba confundido.

Legolas tomó aliento y bajo del caballo tratando de sonreír a la pareja que les recibía, Aragorn le tomó de la mano y la apretó efusivamente.

- Bienvenido nuevamente, príncipe Legolas – dijo Faramir sonriendo para añadir volviendo al bebé – Bienvenido a su nuevo hogar, príncipe Auril

Y mientras hablaba había tomado la mano de Auril y la agitaba cariñosamente. Aragorn sonrió al saludo de Faramir, inclinó la cabeza en saludo a Eowyn y dio una caricia al pequeño Elboron de cabellos castaños, casi tenía la misma edad que Auril.

El príncipe elfo seguía callado, apenas alcanzo a decir un "Gracias".

- Es tiempo que los señores de estas Tierras, tomen sus respectivos lugares – señalo Faramir e inclinándose agregó – Pasen mis señores, el futuro les aguarda

Aragorn ofreció su mano a Legolas, mientras con el otro llevaba a un Auril inquieto. Legolas tomó esa mano, y el rey pudo notar un leve y casi imperceptible temblor. Le apretó con cariño.

Todo lo que los ojos de Legolas recorrían le sorprendía, casi no reconocía el lugar, el salón del trono había sido restaurado, no había cola de dragón, ni el trono se elevaba sobre las cabezas de los hombres, sólo tres escalones había de diferencia a comparación de los diez que había al partir. Su corazón temblaba ahora, pero de felicidad, las pinturas hechas el día de su primer enlace ocupaban un sitio privilegiado. El salón real había cambiado de piso, de mesas, de candiles y antorchas, había más luz y algunas plantas de ornato en las esquinas.

Después de recorrer los salones principales pero antes de las habitaciones se dirigieron a un último lugar. La cocina. Aragorn oprimía fuerte la mano del elfo, por que le vio palidecer al sentir que sus pasos le llevaban hasta allí, Legolas respiraba, pausado y profundo. No tendría corazón como para revivir esos acontecimientos, no sabía por que Aragorn era tan cruel en llevarle allí. Cuando entraron, Legolas estaba admirado de lo que sus ojos encontraban. Aragorn le había convertido en un salón de juegos para Auril, podía compartirlo con otros niños y la salida al jardín le sería de mucha utilidad para sus recreos. Hermosos colores pastel inundaban las paredes, había una suave alfombrado azul y mesitas del tamaño adecuado para los infantes. Un tipo de pizarra para algunas lecciones rápidas para los pequeños. Caballitos, mecedoras, bloques de madera de colores que el mismo rey había grabado con letras y números comunes y élficos.

- ¡Papa! Ya… ya… - exclamó Auril feliz al ver diferentes criaturas de felpa colocadas en un estante de bajo altura

- Sí, Auril son todos tuyos – respondió Aragorn besando la mejilla del bebé despeinado.

Fue entonces cuando Faramir presentó a los gobernantes de Minas Tirith a una buena aya, aprobada por el príncipe de Ithilien para su consideración en el cuidado del príncipe Auril y velara por su educación en el futuro. Legolas sólo le saludó al igual que el rey respetuosamente como merecía, pero de la educación del niño ellos mismos se encargarían de seleccionar el personal. Por lo pronto, toda ayuda era bienvenida.

Toco el turno de conocer sus habitaciones, Legolas ahora llevaba a Auril en sus brazos, y el nerviosismo aumentaba, Faramir y su familia quedaron escaleras abajo, preparando todo para la cena de esa noche, en honor a la llegada del heredero al trono.

La habitación ya no era la del tercer piso, sino en el cuarto. Más grande, con tres habitaciones contiguas. La primera por donde entraron pertenecía a la pareja, la segunda era la habitación de Auril, llena de más juguetes, de una hermosa cuna con bordados en tul del árbol de Gondor, con suaves frazadas y colores alegres. La tercera, era un sitio donde la familia podía disfrutar de intimidad, junto a un pequeño jardín, con mullidos sillones, pequeña biblioteca élfica y de mortales. Legolas recorría todo con la mirada incrédulo de los cambios que se manifestaban en lo que hace tiempo era su hogar. Seguramente él hubiera puesto un poco mas de árboles en el jardín, otros colores en la estancia, una cuna más grande, algunos cambios haría el elfo ahora que regresaba, pero en general le complació.

Aragorn tomo a Auril de los brazos de Legolas mientras el elfo inspeccionaba con detalle la habitación de Auril, no quería puntas filosas, juguetes astillados ni pequeños objetos que Auril se llevara a la boca.

- Ya he revisado todo, amor, Auril estará bien.

Legolas sonrió.

- Ahora por que no tomas un baño mientras hago lo mismo con Auril.- sugirió Elessar

- ¿Tú bañaras a Auril? – preguntó Legolas incrédulo.

- Sí, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

- No, al contrario, no puedo quejarme.

Aragorn arqueo una ceja al ver que el elfo se estiraba mientras pasaba a su nueva habitación, por un momento pensó en que había cometido un error, pero cada etapa de su hijo quería vivirlo al cien por ciento.

Una semana después Auril fue reconocido, ante todo el pueblo de Minas Tirith, ante el reino de Gondor, como el heredero al trono, Auril Telcontar miraba por primera vez a sus fieles súbditos inclinarse ante él.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Encima de una cama matrimonial, cubierta de manta azul y sábanas de seda se encontraba un elfo y un hombre disfrutando la primera noche en su reino.

Legolas se encontraba encima de Aragorn impidiéndole moverse ya que su pierna controlaba las dos del mortal, los dos desnudos, al fin en su habitación, no había sábanas que les ocultaran los cuerpos deseosos de caricias y calor. Los labios del elfo subían y bajaban para estamparse con los del rey, quien se dejaba acariciar mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de su esposo. Pero hubo un momento, en que al abrir Aragorn los ojos, vio a su elfo encima de él, contemplándolo, en la oscuridad de la habitación, con una velada sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede, Legolas? – preguntó Elessar preocupado

- Estoy feliz, es lo único que sucede...

- ¿Te das cuenta que ya somos padres, no es así? Toda una familia

- Apenas lo supe hace unos meses, que yo era el adar de ese hermoso niño, pero hasta ahora nos veo como una familia, hasta hoy comprendo lo que es compartir esta dicha a tu lado.

Aragorn rodeo el cuello del elfo con su palma, atrayéndole para besarle, el aroma a frescura de los cabellos de Legolas tranquilizaban al rey, no podía ser más dichoso.

- Ahora mi vida está completa

- Nuestra vida – corrigió el elfo

Labios demandantes, cálidas caricias se imprimían en ambos cuerpos. Las manos del rey pronto se posaron en las curvaturas del elfo, quien se sostenía con ambas palmas a cada lado de la regia cabeza. Empezó a subir y bajar ese cuerpo élfico, y ambos miembros se rozaban continuamente hasta despertarlos casi al mismo tiempo. Legolas arqueaba su silueta hacia atrás y elevaba la cabeza cerrando sus ojos. Aragorn aprovecho para repasar con su lengua el cuello y pecho del elfo hasta donde pudo alcanzar.

Legolas volvió a sentir el calor del rey, la fina sensación de aquellos pequeños cabellos acariciando su parte más delicada, saludándole antes de invadirle.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el rey en un suspiro.

- S

Y es que Aragorn no apartaba la mirada del sur de su cuerpo, ver como ambos retomaban su camino y el destino que les aguardaba, era la mejor recompensa que podía recibir. Su humedad le reclamaba por atención, pero el bocado tan tentador que se le presentaba era demasiado suculento para dejarle pasar. Era su entrada antes del plato principal. Apretó al elfo por la cintura y le beso apasionadamente, haciendo chocar sus labios en señal de posesión, todo se oscurecía cuando el velo de oro de los cabellos de Legolas les rodeaba, aislándoles del mundo por completo. Cambiaron de posición y ahora Aragorn iniciaba los preliminares.

Cuando el rey se puso encima del príncipe, inició el juego. Legolas frunció el ceño, el rey le empezaba a elevar las caderas, pero aun no había sido preparado, y por mucho que disfrutara una entrada salvaje, no creyó que las primeras sensaciones le causaran mucho placer.

- Aragorn... espera... ¿Qué vas a...?

- Sssh…

El príncipe se tranquilizo cuando sus caderas se elevaban mas allá de la punta del rey, sintió como su miembro apenas y se rozaba con el torso desnudo del mortal, subía demasiado, y ahora tenía su espalda totalmente arqueada y Aragorn tenía a su vista, cercano de su boca, toda la intimidad de Legolas. Cuando sintió la punta rosada cosquillear, repasar sus sacos se le fue el aliento. Sus brazos estaban extendidos soportando su peso, apretando los puños en busca de valor para no gritar al contacto. Ni un segundo de descanso le ofreció el rey, por que continuaba delineando líneas y curvas por aquella región, tratando de hundir la punta en la entrada y obteniendo los primeros gemidos de placer del elfo. Cambio su rumbo al norte, y succionando un poco sólo la punta de aquella flecha fue el inicio del amanecer del elfo. Su respiración se entrecortaba cuando poco a poco el soberano engulló su longitud, casi abarcaba toda cuando volvía a dejarle para un respiro. Aragorn se relamía los labios y sonreía al ver el rostro sonrojado de su esposo. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ya que Legolas empezaba a morder su labio inferior para no dejar escapar un agudo gemido.

Volvió a atacar el rey, hasta que casi atragantándose consiguió meter toda la flecha en su boca y quedarse paralizado un momento, oprimió mas sus labios mientras iba saliendo, y Legolas respiró una vez más. Todo el éxtasis se arremolinaba en sus mejillas, y sus pupilas se dilataban por el mar de sensaciones que le inundaban.

- ¿Te ha gustado, mi amor?

- ¡Oh! Aragorn... Eso fue... ¡Ooou!

No le dio tiempo de terminar su oración. El rey de Gondor era muy complaciente con su príncipe consorte, pues las caricias de su lengua volvían a repasarle con fiereza, recorriendo el camino de arriba hacia abajo, tocando las puertas levemente para advertir su próxima acometida.

- Aragorn...

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

- Deseoso de sentirte, de ser tuyo... Aragorn...

- Bien mi elfo, creo que mi recompensa la tengo tan cercana que casi puedo saborearla.

- Sí, pero...

Nuevamente la ventaja del rey le hacia asfixiarse, Aragorn había engullido sus sacos en una suave presión de sus labios, mientras una mano sostenía al elfo y la otra buscaba una entrada.

- Oh... Oh...

- Esto es delicioso... Podría estar así toda la vida...

- No... Yo... no... lo soportaría... ¡Oh! Es demasiado... ¡Aragorn!

El rey había conseguido su cometido al insertar el primer dedo, entrando y saliendo, usando un poco de su humedad para ayudarse, para el segundo, basto con el líquido del elfo, suaves exclamaciones de ansiedad salían de labios de Legolas. Aragorn bajaba ahora las caderas de su compañero a su misma altura, le acercó un poco mas colocándole encima de sus piernas flexionadas, sus manos no se hallaban ociosas y mientras una buscaba por una entrada segura, la segunda complacía al elfo suministrándole fricción a lo largo de todo su ser.

- Te amo... Aragorn...

- Legolas...

Fue la señal para dejarse ir, el rey empezaba a entrar y la punta se abría paso lentamente sin detenerse hasta llegar al fondo. Legolas cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo la penetración en cada centímetro de su cavidad. Una vez que Legolas abrió los ojos sonrió al rey, empezando a moverse con cadencia ambos cuerpos, lentamente mientras sus miradas se fijaban uno en el otro. No había nada mas excitante que hacer el amor con tu pareja, y verle el deseo en sus pupilas, lo rojiza de su rostro, la boca entre abierta y el sonido de la respiración agitada era el afrodisíaco más potente.

Aragorn siguió hasta que el elfo se acostumbraba a su tamaño, sentir el calor emanado del centro del elfo era una de las experiencias que más disfrutaba el soberano. Por que sus cabellos tan finos y sedosos se hallaban esparcidos por la almohada, mientras que Legolas aferraba sus piernas a la cintura de su esposo. El dolor se había convertido en placer, las gruesas gotas de sudor enmarcaban las sienes del rey

- ¡Aragorn! No te detengas… no….

- ¿Te gusta, eh?

- Sí, sigue… sigue… meleth nîn (mi amor)

La respiración agitada, la piel húmeda, los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta… todos los elementos se reunían pero Aragorn se contuvo, aun no deseaba terminar, quería disfrutar el cuerpo de su amado por varios minutos mas...

- No, Aragorn, no… - suplico el elfo al sentir que su esposo le abandonaba lentamente

- ¿No te gusta? – pregunto el rey arqueando una ceja.

- Aragorn por favor, no me dejes.

Aragorn sonrió, lo tomo gentilmente de las caderas, porque quería disfrutar de la vista del cuerpo del elfo desde su altura. Legolas se dejó guiar por las manos experimentadas del soberano, se volteo boca abajo y dejó expuesto su cuerpo al dominio del rey. Aragón le tomó por la cintura y obligó a adelantarse un poco arrodillados sobre la cama, Legolas se apoyó sobre la cabecera de la cama, aferrándose a ella con la fuerza cada vez que la longitud del rey se adentraba un poco más en él. Nuevamente retomaron el ritmo apasionado que tenían al iniciar, Legolas sentía la cálida humedad de la carne rasgándole lentamente, hasta desbordarse en exquisito placer. El contacto de los labios del rey en su nuca, añadía ese toque que necesitaba para gemir nuevamente. Aragorn le tenía con su brazo ciñéndole la cintura, sin dejar un milímetro de separación en sus cuerpos por algunos momentos, su otra mano le bombeaba con frenesí. La mano, la boca y el miembro del rey, se convirtieron en el trío que logró llevar al elfo hasta su límite, terminando en la mano del rey, quien al reconocer el líquido aperlado entre sus dedos, le llevó hacia su boca.

- Eres exquisito mi amor…

- ¡Oh! Aragorn… Aragorn…

Y el rubio elfo era sacudido con rápidos movimientos hasta que el clímax también llegó al rey.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Aragorn mientras su cabeza caía pesadamente hacia atrás, inmovilizando sus miembros a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban.

Pocos momentos después ambos estaban abrazados uno del otro, Aragorn abrazando a Legolas que descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho velludo. El rey repasaba sus cabellos y disfrutaba la sensación de estar a su lado.

- Hoy soy tan dichoso, Aragorn… que podría ser una bendición… Te tengo a ti, a Auril y no pido más que el amor de ambos…

- Yo soy todo tuyo… tu esclavo por siempre… He probado que puedo morir sin ti, y no quiero que se repita nunca… te amo demasiado como para morir por segunda ocasión…

Legolas elevó su cabeza, Aragorn tenía alguna lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y perdiéndose entre su barba, el elfo se acercó y le beso con ternura.

- ¡Daaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Paaaaaaaaa! – gritó una vocecita chillona en la otra habitación, Auril había despertado para su cambió respectivo de pañal y leche tibia de la noche.

Ambos esposos se miraron, aun no había requerido del todo de los servicios de la niñera y no esperaban aun el llanto del niño.

- ¡Te toca! – exclamó Legolas primero

- ¡No! Yo lo bañe en la tarde – respondió Aragorn meneando la cabeza

- Sí, pero yo le cambie antes de dormir y le di su último alimento... Ve t

- No, es espeluznante estar allí, con ese olor…a oscuras… solos él y yo… - confesó Aragorn recordando la ultima vez que le cambió estando en la carreta.

- ¡Aragorn! ¡Tu hijo no es un orco para oler tan mal!

- Peor… - se atrevió a agregar el rey sonriendo

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Me asusta! ¡Estoy indefenso sin un elfo valiente que me acompañe! – fingió Aragorn su infortunio.

El rey sonrió, le gustaba discutir así con su esposo, esta etapa de paternidad les sentaba bien.

- Tienes que acostumbrarte, aun no puede hacerlo por si mismo.

Aragorn respiro profundo el aire limpio de la habitación, un nuevo grito seguido por el llanto les apresuró.

- Está bien, yo me encargaré.

- Bien. Yo iré por su leche mientras tú le atiendes – sugirió Legolas.

Aragorn volvió a suspirar, pero mostrando una sonrisa, igual tenía que hacerlo hasta que eligieran a la nana perfecta.

- Bien, pero no tardes, que llorara igual aunque ya esté limpio.

Aragorn dio un beso a su esposo, enjuago sus manos y rostro, y salió envuelto en una bata hacia la habitación del bebé a un lado.

Legolas llegó minutos después, Aragorn se encontraba en un sillón mullido, con una vela a su lado encendida y Auril en sus brazos envuelto en una frazada. Ambos dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro. Tomó con cuidado al pequeño Auril, quien despertó al movimiento, vio a su adar a los ojos y sonrió, su comida había llegado al fin.

- Estoy seguro que será un buen padre, así que se un buen hijo, Auril

Auril lo observaba mientras tomaba su leche tibia, poco a poco le invadió el sueño mientras succionaba su alimento. Legolas sintió unas gruesas manos rodearle la cintura desde atrás.

- Ven aquí. – susurró Aragorn a su oído arrastrándole lentamente hasta sentarlo en sus rodillas

Los tres quedaron un rato sentados en el sillón, uno encima del otro, hasta que estuvieron seguros que Auril estuviera satisfecho. Aragorn le dejo en su cuna dando un beso en su frente y tomo la mano de Legolas para volver a la cama, el elfo le paso la mano por la cintura y salieron de allí.

Auril quedo con su pulgar en la mano, con sueños tibios, recuerdos de besos, cantos y despedidas, con el calor aun de sus padres confortando su cuerpo, esperando que el futuro le trajera la realidad de sus sueños, la luz verde de aquellos ojos que se quedaron en su pasado, aguardando un reencuentro.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-) FIN (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

* * *

_¡Mil gracias por esperar, por leer y por todo el apoyo! Mil besos._


End file.
